I Give It All
by PancaekPirate
Summary: Apollo falls in love with the son of Poseidon, but the road to happiness is a rocky one. Trust is tested and family is brought closer together as they fight for their love. Set after TLO.
1. Temptation

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, belongs to Rick Riordan.

Yay! I've been so excited to start getting this story out. I've been so obsessed with it, it's my first PJO story. Tell a lie, I have another one that's finished, but this is my first to be uploaded. :)

Enjoy!

…Chapter One - Temptation…

_It was another of Apollo's nightly visits to Percy's cabin, every night since the start of the summer Apollo would come to see Percy, he enjoyed the demigod's company so much more than he would ever admit. Percy seemed to enjoy his too, he listened intently to everything the boy said, he was happy they could have this, talking freely without restraint and with him not trembling with fear at the threat of being incinerated. He was so at ease, yet Apollo dared not to cross the line, his heart ached but just being with Percy would have to satisfy him, until this night, it had started like any other previous to it, but it sparked off everyday after._

Percy was exhausted, he greeted the god before he all but collapsed onto his bunk.

Apollo walked over the the demigod and sat down beside him. "Rough day?" Percy smiled at his concern, his drew one knee up and rested his head, facing sideways to the god.

"Long day." Apollo felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at his smile, though in his current exhausted state he looked quite dopey and sleepy, Apollo just thought it was cute. He smiled back before his staring grew to seem weird.

Percy watched him, they sat in companionable silence for a while, his heart started beating a little faster as he thought of how much he wanted to get closer to him, breathe in the scent that was purely Apollo, it was a definite smell of man mixed with the air of the morning sun. The god looked about the same age as Percy, maybe a year older at the most, he wore dark jeans that hung enticingly on his hips and a barely buttoned up white shirt that promised a smooth muscular chest beneath. Whereas there was Percy in his usual camp t-shirt and combat trousers, compared to him he thought the god practically glowed. Maybe he actually did.

He wanted to feel the warmth that he could see radiating from him, he wanted to feel it now, his heart was in his mouth as he leaned over and nuzzled the gods shoulder, sliding his arm around his chest. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the warmth of his skin through the soft fabric, he felt high from his heavenly fragrance. Apollo leaned back on the bed and wrapped an arm around the youngers back, butterflies attacking his stomach as he was so delicately touched. Why did he feel like this, he was a god, he'd had countless lovers in his immortal life, so few had drawn this reaction from him, he liked all his lovers sure, but Percy is special, he'd just wanted to spend time with him, no matter what their standing, now here they were, so close, so very close. He'd fallen for him. Hard.

Percy let out a shaky breath as he moved closer to the sun god, leaning his body against him, it felt so right, he felt safe. His hand traced over Apollo's heart, he could feel its quick and strong beats. He nuzzled the soft skin of the god's neck, they both practically whimpered at the long awaited skin on skin contact. Percy closed his eyes, savoring the sensation, Apollo could feel the light brush of his eyelashes under his jaw.

"Percy..." The demigod all but jumped back to where he was sat previously, fearing he'd way overstepped the mark, to make a move on a god. Apollo however, was confused at Percy's reaction.

"I didn't mean to startle you... It's okay..." Apollo reached out and stroked Percy's cheek, he leaned forward to kiss him, mesmerized by the soft lips that awaited him. When their faces were just inches apart Apollo stopped and withdrew. He stood up from the bed and looked down at Percy, a soft smile on his face. "You should go to sleep, it's late." Percy glanced at his clock, it was nearly midnight. They'd stayed up later than this before, but he chose not to argue the point.

"Okay..." he stood up in front of the god who cast him a small grin. Apollo took hold of Percy's hands and placed them firmly over the boy's eyes. They shared a smirk before there was a bright light and Apollo was gone, leaving Percy alone in his cabin.

_Apollo planned to take him out the next night, to a spot he hoped he would love, a cliff top overlooking the ocean, no sign of any civilization for miles. Apollo thought Percy was special and deserved to be treated as such. So he'd decided to go to a more romantic place than Percy's cabin at camp half blood, he was a god, he could do better than that._

…

Oh gosh, I hope you liked it so far. Please review and subscribe and such. I have a little giggle fit every time I get either. :3

Until next time! :D


	2. First Date

Yay! Chapter two :)

Enjoy! :D

…Chapter Two - First Date…

_Apollo planned to take him out the next night, to a spot he hoped he would love, a cliff top overlooking the ocean, no sign of any civilisation for miles. Apollo thought Percy was special and deserved to be treated as such. So he'd decided to go to a more romantic place than Percy's cabin at camp half blood, he was a god, he could do better than that._

He'd swung by before picking Percy up and set out a soft blanket with two small tiki torches either side, admittedly it was low key, but he knew Percy would prefer it that way. He had been wanting to do this for a while. He smiled at his set up before checking his appearance, he wore smart black jeans and a white shirt with a casual dress jacket, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He checked his hair before climbing back into his car and drive flying to get Percy. On the way there he fingered the small Bag containing Percy's gift, quickly pushing it in his jacket pocketed as he parked, silently and unseen.

He teleported straight into Percy's cabin from where he parked in the woods, the lights were out, meaning he'd got here before Percy. He simultaneously felt grateful and sorry for Percy being the only demigod child of Poseidon. He must get lonely sometimes, but then again, if there were more Apollo wouldn't be able to visit. He could see perfectly in the dark, being a god, being the sun god especially, though despite the night, licks of fire light danced across the back wall of the cabin. He looked out the window to see the demigods sat in groups around the fire, it and some small lanterns were all that lit the area. He could see some campers going into their respective cabins and looked around for Percy, hoping he'd come in soon. He spotted him sitting with the satyr, his oracle and the blonde girl. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Percy had said they'd broke up around the end of the summer after the war, much to Athena's delight, Apollo remembered because he'd later figured out that it must have been right before Percy's 17th birthday, it was the end of summer now, Percy would be 18 in about two weeks.

He sighed before turning away from the window, tugging the curtain closed as he did. He sat himself down on Percy's bed with his back to the door, he listened to muffled voices of the demigods and the slight crackling of the fire, he felt the shape of Percy's gift in his pocket, he was going to wait until his birthday but this would be the last night they could have completely alone, all but a bare few of the demigods would be leaving tomorrow until next summer. He was brought out of his daydreams by steps on the floorboards outside, Percy opened the door and walked in.

Percy blushed red when he saw Apollo and realised that throughout the day he hadn't actually thought of anything to say concerning his actions last night.

"Hey..." Percy shifted awkwardly from foot to foot near his bed.

"I'm taking you out." Apollo stood up and smiled at the confused expression that crossed Percy's face.

"Huh? What? Where?"

"Just... For a walk..." Percy raised an questioning eyebrow at the god's words but didn't question it further, he could see the determined look in his eyes, it was a look that he knew well.

"Can I get changed first?" Percy asked.

"Sure." Apollo smiled. There was an awkward moment as they continued to stand there unmoving, Percy made an expression that showed he was waiting and Apollo clued in on the situation. "Oh right, I see." He smiled sheepishly before walking a bit away from Percy's sleeping area and facing away. Percy watched him for a while before sighing and pulling out some clothes. He felt somewhat pressured and flustered, he wanted to look good but he didn't want it to seem like he was fussing by taking a long time. After taking a deep breath he decided on some dark jeans and loose, deep blue button up shirt. He glanced over to the god before pulling off his clothes off, he was still looking away. Percy felt oddly at ease getting dressed with Apollo just a few metres away, he knew he could trust him, hell he could see now that he could trust him. He fastened all but the top two buttons on his shirt and smoothed it down his body, pulling on his black converse to finish -he didn't bother with a jacket, the night felt warm- he pushed riptide in his pocket and walked over to Apollo who still had his eyes trained intently in the other direction. It made him smile to think that Apollo was being a gentleman, as it were, though he brushed the thought off quickly. He definitely didn't need to be treated as a girl. Not that it wasn't sweet.

"I'm ready." Apollo turned and looked Percy up and down, smirking at the deep blush on the demigod's cheeks.

"You look great." Apollo grinned in reassurance. Percy merely shrugged and gave a half hearted smile, feeling awkward and unsure of himself. "You really do." Apollo walked around Percy and stood behind him. "Close your eyes" Percy did as he was told. His breath hitched as he felt Apollo's arms snake around his waist, after that he couldn't tell whether the tingles he felt were from Apollo touching him or from Apollo teleporting him. When the sun god let go of him he felt his body longing to be held again, cold replacing the imprints his warm body had left on him. He opened his eyes to see himself standing in the woods with Apollo and his car. The god opened the passenger side door for him, he slid into the seat skittishly, they'd never gone anywhere before, was this a date? Or was it too soon for that? Was it even going in that direction at all, they could just be friends going out somewhere, though he was pretty sure that they nearly kissed last night, there was no room for misinterpretation there, was there?

"Don't think too hard" Apollo's voice came from beside him in the driver seat. "You'll hurt yourself" Percy's annoyed glare was cut short as his stomach lurched, they were all too suddenly in the air. Flying always put his nerves on edge, he tried to take steady and deep breaths but was failing miserably. "You don't need to worry, the mighty smiter won't smite you while you're with me. Besides, he's not even watching you." Percy felt somewhat comforted but was still on edge.

"This is a funny kind of walk" Percy commented. The god laughed but didn't say anything further.

Apollo stopped near his set up, he opened Percy's door for him, earning a half hearted glare from the boy.

"Where are we?" Percy looked out to the ocean, it was pretty much all he could see in the dark, with the moonlight shimmering across it's calm waves.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder" Apollo replied. With a snap of his fingers the torches lit, casting the area around them in a warm amber glow. Apollo positioned himself behind Percy, slipping his arms around the demigods waist -yepp, there were the tingles again- and nuzzling his ear. "I'm not afraid to admit that I have feelings for you Percy" he whispered into Percy's ear, sending shivers down the younger's back. "I wanted to do something special for you, I want you to know I care." Percy twisted his head to look at him, sapphire blue eyes were looking intently at him, he could see something in them that he'd never seen in a god's eyes before, vulnerability. He almost felt overwhelmed by the emotion, his heart pounded heavily in his chest. He could get lost in those eyes, they reminded him of endless clear blue skies. Percy smiled and covered Apollo's hands with his own, he felt so close to the god, he could feel that addictive warmth radiating from the god's chest.

Apollo kissed Percy's cheek before taking him over to the blanket and after watching Percy sit down, he sat down behind him, putting his legs either side of Percy's. The demigod blushed at the close contact, Apollo held his hands and nestled his head against Percy's neck.

"Is this okay?" Percy nodded as he gathered the courage to speak.

"Yeah, of course"

"Good, I want you to feel comfortable." Percy smiled.

"Stop treating me like such a girl then" Apollo laughed into Percy's neck.

"I can't help it if I want to take care of you." Percy closed his eyes and listened to Apollo's soft breathing, this was all so perfect, he subconsciously held onto Apollo's hands tighter, not wanting to let the moment get away from him.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you let me fall in love with you?" He felt Percy tense before the demigod twisted around to look at him. He sat on his side between Apollo's legs with his arm leaning beside the god's thigh. He could see the vulnerability in the god's eyes return.

"Yes..." Apollo released a breath he didn't realise he was holding in and grinned. He cradled the side of Percy's face with one hand, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Apollo leaned closer to Percy, butterflies running riot in his stomach as he inched his face closer, giving Percy a chance to back away, but the demigod swiftly closed the gap between them. Their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss, sending liquid lightning through their bodies. They pulled apart and gazed into one another's eyes, both of them awestruck by the other.

It was Apollo who initiated another kiss, this one was more full on. They exchanged a series of short kisses, slowly at first but each one more commanding and energetic than the last. Percy felt dizzy, the god's supple lips against his own making his head spin. Percy twisted around until he was kneeling between the other's legs. He wrapped his arms around Apollo's shoulders, pulling him closer as he kissed him feverishly.

Apollo held the demigods toned back, feeling the muscles of his shoulders shift as he pulled him closer. His hands roamed down the boy's spine to his sides and rubbed over the curve of his back. He rubbed _that_ spot. Percy moaned sharply into the kiss as a spike of intense pleasure flared all over his body. He let his hormones take control as he pushed the god flat on his back and climbed on top of him. He pressed several firm kisses on the god's lips before swiftly descending on his neck, he nipped at the soft flesh, breathing harshly into the reddening skin. Leaning on one hand, he bit and kissed a trail down his neck as he started unfastening the buttons of Apollo's shirt with his free hand, eager to get at the skin underneath.

"Percy-" he half moaned it, where this was going felt amazing, but it needed to stop.

As soon as he had the leverage he yanked down the collar of Apollo's shirt, pulling his jacket aside in the process and kissed along the god's collar bone, darting his tongue in the dip of Apollo's shoulder. He could the god's rapid breathing, he lifted his head and looked into his eyes, they were half lidded and lustful. Percy's showed craving and animalism, and Apollo couldn't resist it. He pulled Percy's head down, kissing him ruthlessly, the demigod pressed his body against the other's, they groaned as their hips pressed together, creating delicious friction.

Alarm bells rang as Percy, having earlier finished with Apollo's shirt, moved off from him and began pulling and thumbling with Apollo's belt. The god had other plans for that business.

"Percy stop." he reached down his body and grabbed Percy's wrists, causing the boy to look down at him questioningly. He sat up to meet him. "Not here. And not now." He could see Percy understood perfectly but the demigod still let out a sigh of disappointment, his cheeks were red and he suddenly seemed unsure of himself. "Don't be so disheartened Percy, you haven't done anything wrong." Percy looked up at him and Apollo's grip on his wrists loosened until he was merely holding the boy's hands in his own. "It's just that you're special to me, I've said that. I want us to be together for definitely more than 5 minutes, if that's what we are, before you go doing things so intimate with me. I don't want you rushing into it, especially if it's because you feel you have to." Percy's cheeks bloomed red for an entirely different reason now, he suddenly felt massively inexperienced next to the god.

He hadn't thought about it before, too smitten last night and all today and too hormonal for the past however long they'd been... Er, Smooching. "I know I don't have to."

"But I'm still right, aren't I?" Apollo smiled as Percy's blush deepened. "Hey, you don't need to be so embarrassed. Anyway, what was this-" He reached around Percy and stroked experimentally along the small of his back, a short, involuntary moan escaped Percy's mouth before he quickly caught Apollo's hand.

"Please don't do that... It's not helping me calm down" Apollo smirked but still pulled his arm back.

"You're cute when you're flustered." he started re-fastening his shirt, he hadn't calmed down either, and was at the moment thanking and cursing his self control.

"Why would I feel like I have to?" Apollo looked up from his shirt, a sad expression on his face as he thought.

"Either because you're embarrassed that you're not very experienced or because I'm a god, maybe both. Neither is a good reason to rush into anything, the point I'm getting at Percy, is, I want it to be done out of love, at the right time" _And_ _after_ _he_ _gave_ _him_ _the_ _choice_. Percy just looked at him, his cheeks burning bright red. "Even if we do, really, _really_feel like it right now" He slowly pulled Percy into a gentle kiss.

"I'm happy as long as you're with me" Percy wrapped his arms around Apollo's waist and rested his head on his strong chest. The god kissed Percy's head before lying back down, bringing Percy down with him. Apollo with his well-practiced self-control had now calmed himself down since Percy's assault, but he could still feel Percy's excitement pressing against his thigh.

"Percy-"

"It's my sword I swear." The god laughed, Percy loved his laugh, it made him seem so down to earth and real to him.

"I'm going to miss you." Percy immediately lifted his head, panicking at the god's words. "I meant when you leave camp, summer is over... I won't get to see you as much anymore, it's... A depressing thought... Not that I wouldn't like to meet your mother or this Blowfish guy-"

"Blofis." he corrected.

"That too. -but for obvious reasons I don't think they'd approve. I'd feel a bit bad sneaking around with you or sneaking you out. Especially if there's any chance of us getting caught, doubly so if we get caught while you're attacking me again. Not that I'd come see you just for that, I'd just miss you if we were not to meet until next summer and I don't think I could stand that and-"

"Okay, I should stop you there, you're babbling and it's embarrassing." Apollo couldn't help but chuckle. "Well it's very ungodly of you." Percy laid his head back down on Apollo's chest.

"mmm, you like my babbling, and my downright ungodly behaviour"

"I'm not going home this year."

"You're not- why?" the sun god lifted his head and looked down at the demigod. Percy pretended not to notice.

"I'm just not. End of story"

"Percy, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Apollo just stayed silent, now it was all he could think about. He kissed Percy's head and settled back down, looking up at the stars and was reminded of the Greek's history. He looked down some time later to see Percy asleep against his chest. He eased himself up and lifted Percy into his arms, being ever so careful to not wake him. Percy looked so peaceful when he was asleep, his face held a soft, care free expression that his mind just couldn't manage in an awake state.

He teleported them straight into Percy's cabin, it was the small hours of the morning. After settling Percy on his bed he knelt down next to him. "I wish you knew how much I cared for you Percy Jackson. I love you so much it hurts. You make me feel like more of a god and more of a man all at the same time." He kissed him softly on the lips. "Sweet dreams..." The sun god stroked a stray hair from the boy's face, staring at him lovingly. He could never get tired of that face, that person, Percy...

He pressed the small bag containing his gift into Percy's hand before leaving.

…End of chapter two…

If you liked it please say so! Your words matter!


	3. A Taste

D: Chapter Three. I'm so happy, I hope you all like this chapter. Aha, I'm getting all nervous. This would have been up a few hours ago but on my laptop there's been this silly yahoo search bar thing right across the login bar for FanFiction. I was panicking, I thought had crashed or something xD then I had a AHA! moment when I caught it. :3

To my first reviewers:

Englishbabe

Lovin'It PJO HoO BTR

SpriteBlue (and for subscribing and favouriting!)

XjjmurphXroleplayerX (and for subscribing!)

And my subscribers:

EmeraldYoukai

Bethy123

Ennovyka

Those Who Dwell In Heaven

-Thankyou! :D and as promised, I had the embarrassing giggle-snorts when I got the emails telling me.

**Warnings**! There is a bit of the sexy stuff in this chapter, but nothing especially graphic.

…Chapter Three - A taste…

He woke up the next morning to find it, a small gold lyre charm on a rope necklace. He put it on and didn't want to ever take it off, though he knew he would have to hide it from everyone but Apollo, no one knew that they even spoke to one another, it was for the best. Much to a lot of female disappointment, Percy was seemingly disinterested in anyone, and Apollo hadn't been near another person since long before he and Percy started spending time together.

It was a lonely day watching the other campers leave, there were a couple kids left in a few of the cabins but most were empty, he hoped Apollo would come soon, he wasn't used to ever being _this_ alone at camp, he'd usually be leaving with everyone. He hadn't told anyone that he was staying, well except for Chiron and even though he asked, he didn't tell him why. He just waffled off some lame excuse that he knew he wouldn't believe either way. He retreated into his cabin, squeezing the charm in his palm, if he closed his eyes he swore he could feel Apollo around him, it had given him some strength throughout the day, it was harder than he imagined it ever being, watching his friends leave, to not see his mother every day. He tucked the charm away and collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

"Hey be careful" Percy jumped up and saw Apollo standing in the middle of the room. "It'd be really unfortunate if you suffocated."

"Er, thanks, I think..." Apollo noticed that Percy wasn't wearing his camp clothes anymore, they were lying on the end of the bed, instead he wore some jeans and a grey t-shirt, he tried to see if Percy was wearing the necklace. "What?"

"Nothing. Why aren't you going home this year?" Percy pursed his lips. Not this again.

"I just don't want to, and it's not because of you so don't start flattering yourself." Percy snapped back.

Apollo was taken back by that comment, he had considered it but it just didnt fit, not with how Percy was acting. Percy caught the hurt look on Apollo's face. "I'm sorry, it's just really complicated..."

"Is it that guy you live with now?" Percy let out an annoyed sigh.

"Apollo..."

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you" He sat down next to Percy and pulled him close. It felt right to be near him again, though he was being internally tortured by the mystery.

"I know you are." Percy said, snuggled against Apollo's shoulder. After a minute the god looked down to see the boy's eyes closing.

"You should lie down, you look uncomfortable falling asleep like that" He said softly.

"I'm perfectly comfy." Percy said, half muffled by the god's shirt.

"I'll bet. But that's not the point." Percy huffed and got up, his hair sticking up at an angle where he'd been leaning on Apollo's shoulder. "Come on" Apollo kicked off his shoes and laid back on Percy's bed, one hand under his head and holding one arm out as an invitation for the younger to nestle up to him. Percy did so, he felt safe and somewhat drowsy, but he didn't want to sleep. He never wanted to risk sleeping infront of Apollo. Demigods were plagued with nightmares and Percy thought Apollo would think him rather silly. He'd been lucky last night, he couldn't remember what his dream had been about, that usually meant it hadn't been a nightmare. But still, he felt so cozy and warm, he could feel the heat of Apollo radiating through his shirt, he figured Apollo must naturally run a little hot, being the sun god and all, sort of like Nico and presumably Hades had a chill to their skin. Apollo was his very own sun, and planet Percy was definitely starting to revolve around him.

"You're doing it again" Apollo broke the silence.

"What?"

"Thinking too hard, your face is actually kind of cute when you concentrate. What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking that you're always so hot."

"Why thankyou" Percy could hear the smug grin in his voice.

"That as well. But you know what I mean."

"All the better to keep you warm." Apollo hugged Percy a little tighter as he said it. The demigod couldn't help but smirk with what he did next. Percy sat up, and with his back to Apollo he pulled off his T-shirt, dropping it to the floor at his side before lying back down and snuggling against Apollo's chest, it was now that the god noticed Percy wore the small charm around his neck and grinned.

"Got that right." Percy stated as the god felt the smooth skin under his arm, a shiver ran though him at how wonderful it felt.

For Percy the warm heat against his skin made him just want to get even closer, to press their bodies together. Apollo turned onto his side, holding Percy with both arms and nuzzling his hair.

"You're beautiful" Apollo said, muffled slightly against Percy's head, kissing the soft black hair. The demigod listened to the steady beating of the god's heart, he closed his eyes, letting it lull him into rest. But as soon as he felt the haze of sleep take over him he jerked himself awake, telling himself he could enjoy resting next to Apollo without falling asleep. This repeated several times before Apollo quizzed him about it.

"You can go to sleep if you want to."

"I'm fine" Percy lied.

"You're not, you're tired."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" Percy bit back against snapping again, he wanted to open up to Apollo, silence filled the air as he considered how to answer.

"I'd rather be awake, things are usually a lot better when I'm awake."

"Nightmares." The god concluded. Percy nodded against his chest.

"They don't bother me much or anything, I'd just rather not have one while you're here."

"Why?"

"Because it's ridiculous" Apollo could see straight through this.

"You're embarrassed. You don't have to be around me, besides you don't have to worry about them, I'll be here when you wake up, and I won't laugh, so go to sleep." Percy looked up and finished his sentence with a kiss. They lay there for a few minutes, exchanging slow and tender kisses. Eventually they pulled apart, breathing in some much needed cool air.

"I take it that's your sword again?" Apollo smirked against his mouth.

"I can't help it, It's just the effect you have on me" Percy moved and started kissing Apollos neck.

"I thought you were tired."

"This is far better than sleeping" Percy spoke against his skin.

"You _will_ go to sleep." The demigod pushed him flat on his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. Apollo admired the boy's toned chest, muscled but still slim and lithe, the way that practically made him drool. The small golden lyre charm glinted between his collar bones, hanging on a rope just longer than his camp necklace. He saw a mischievious look in Percy's eyes as he leaned down and brushed his lips against his own.

"Make me." He whispered in a seductive tone that sent chill down the god's body.

"Don't tempt me." Percy sported a cheeky grin as he left teasing kisses down his neck. Apollo eventually had enough and swiftly flipped them over, setting himself on top of a momentarily confused Percy. He kissed the demigod fiercely, pressing his body against him, causing small but unmistakeable moans from Percy, his hands pawed at his bare chest and down his thighs. He wanted Percy so badly. He always did, especially if Percy was going to outright tease him like this but he restrained himself with the thought of it hurting Percy, he wasn't ready, it wasn't the right time. He wasn't going to do what most demigods probably thought they did and just seduce their way into everyone's pants. Unlike a good 99.9% of his romances, love was involved in this. He was, however, going to give Percy a taste of what he wanted.

The god ground their hips together, making Percy moan impassionately into his mouth while scrabbling to get a hold on the god's well built back. Apollo slipped his hand underneath Percy, intending to exploit his weakness, he knew what it was of course and he intended to use it to his sexual advantage. As his fingers caressed along the small of his back Percy broke their kiss and threw his head back, letting out a loud involuntary moan. Apollo took the oppotunity to kiss and nip and the exposed flesh of his throat.

"Apollo stop, I think I'm gonna-" He cut himself off with another moan.

"Why would I ever stop when you're making such beautiful noises" Apollo's voice was a seductive purr in Percy's ear.

The demigod's skin was flushed red, he was near panting under the god's expert touch, he was losing control much faster than he liked, and Apollo kept touching _there_of all places, he obviously knew, which should probably worry him more than it did, but at the moment he just really didn't care.

He couldn't help but moan obscenely as Apollo's hand rubbed and massaged the front of his jeans, the combined stimulation caused the already building up heat in his navel to peak, seconds later he saw white as he climaxed loudly.

The god withdrew his hands but continued to kiss along the younger's neck as he shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

"Now I'm convinced. You're determined to embarrass me." Percy said between deep breaths, in reference to that the god was enough to make him come in his pants.

"I thought it was cute, particularly your face" He winked at the boy under him. "I didn't know I had such an effect on you." Percy exhaled heavily.

"You have no idea." He pushed himself up onto his elbows, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling of his soiled underwear, Apollo's satisfied grin merely widened.

"Awwh, don't be shy, I don't care how inexperienced you are, I just care about you." He caught his lips in a full but soft kiss. "I have to go, but promise me you'll get some sleep."

"Mmm, maybe." Percy replied, with a playful smile of his lips.

"Percy."

"Stop touching my back and I will." Apollo chuckled.

"No promises. Close your eyes." Percy did as told, he felt him kiss him once more before his prescence faded from above him, the room suddenly felt cold. He sighed, opening his eyes to his empty cabin, he stripped off his underwear and jeans before flopping back down onto his bed, lazily pulling the blanket over himself, clothes could wait until morning.

...

Apollo teleported straight into his room on Olympus, his erection strained against his jeans. As much as he'd have loved to stay with Percy, he didn't want to impose his current needs on him, Percy had been the very definition of beautiful when he orgasmed and Apollo would be lying if he said he hadn't thought twice about tearing off the rest of the demigod's clothes and just taking him. He'd had to chant an internal mantra of control to himself, he'd barely touched him but he'd quivered and moaned to his touch. As he thought about it, the problem below his waist began to feel increasingly confined. With a wave of his hand his windows and curtains shut leaving his room near dark.

He took off his shirt as he walked to his large bed, discarding it to the floor. Out of all the Olympians, his room was definitely the messiest. He sat on his bed with his back propped against the headboard, the skin of his stomach was sensitive to the touch, he shivered as his fingers drifted down to his waist. As he undid his belt and started on his jeans he had to give his situation a double take, he had a moment of disbelief as he realised that he was actually about to masturbate. He was a god, he could make anyone swoon for him, and yet he didn't want anyone, he wanted Percy. He didn't often deny himself release and by didn't often he meant pretty much never but he never forced himself on anyone, he was just easy to fall for.

He caught his breath as he pulled the zipper down, causing small vibrations on his aching length, he pulled his jeans and boxers down his hips before pulling out his erection, moaning at the new friction. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and starting slowly, he stroked himself, gasping from the sensations. He rubbed his chest as he gradually increased his pace, on each upwards stroke he slid the pad of his thumb over the head and into the slit, moaning as he did so. It had never felt so good to him, in his mind he replaced his hand with Percy's tight entrance, the demigod would be moaning out his name as he rode his thick cock. Apollo felt his orgasm fast approaching, he bit back against crying out as he reached his end, his seed spilling into his hand.

He rested his head back against the headboard and breathed heavily. He felt like some teenager, what an interesting piece of gossip this would make -the shocking private life of Apollo- he was sure most of his divine family would get a giggle or two out of it, shortly before Poseidon stabbed him with his trident for even going near Percy.

He'd showered straight after his self pleasuring session, it gave him time to think. The thought of Percy's father haunted him. He knew Poseidon was highly protective of Percy, and another olympian, more than most people would know that Apollo doesn't exactly have a great reputation when it comes to taking lovers, what with the tree stuff and all... Percy had still been acting strange, and that had Apollo worried more than anything else.

...End of Chapter Three...

Thankyou for reading! Please tell me your view on it, I read all the reviews several times, xD. Criticism is more than welcome. :3

P.S. I apologise if in future my uploading schedule is a bit hectic. =)

Toodlepip!


	4. Fearing The Worst

Chapter Four. I love that this is getting some response. It makes me so happy in an entirely dorky way. =)

To my newest reviewers:

-MunchyLorne

-PersephoneJackson123

And alertees:

'.it.i'

-Liljean15690

-Slyshindi

-charly brown XOXO

-Lacus01

-Chulalongkorn0818

-puppypaw10

Thankyou! The giggle-snorts continue!

This chapter is a bit angsty, but I aim to show that their feelings are and relationship is strong, I hope it conveys that. It's also very short but I split this chapter into two, so you're all getting two chap's at once. (woo!)

Enjoy

…Chapter Four - Fearing the Worst…

Percy Im'd his mother the next morning, she cried, but his decision was final. It hurt him to see his mother so upset, it hurt him more that he was the cause of it. He tried to console her with that it was for the best but in reality it was more like he was trying to console himself.

He spent the rest of the day brooding around camp, from late afternoon he tried practicing his archery, but he sucked as normal, managing only to hit the target half the time, and even then only the edge, but it occupied him for hours. He felt like his skills with a bow paralleled his life, constantly missing his target. Couldn't make his mother happy, can't keep her safe, now Apollo was his, what? Boyfriend? It felt ridiculous to even say, his father was going to fry them both. And just a gentle reminder that Apollo was in fact the father of a bit more than a few kids at camp, his friends, one or two older than him. He found himself wishing that for just once why couldn't something in his life be normal. He felt tears pricking his eyes as he retrieved his arrows, putting them and the bow away. He roughly wiped the offending drops away with his sleeve.

He looked around himself to see that it had gone dark, and all was quiet, which wasn't a problem really, the rules about being confined to your cabin at night were slightly more lax for older campers and he'd been told they were lax out of summer time anyway, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get it in the neck if he stayed out all night, he'd prefer not to be a harpie's midnight snack. Besides, it wasn't too dark, he reckoned this would be about the time their sing along at the camp fire usually ended.

"I've been looking for you." Percy looked up to see Apollo strolling towards him. It looked like he'd come through the woods, but with a god you could never be sure where they popped up from. He walked straight up to him but Percy didn't have anything to say, it was hard enough trying not to cry in front of him. His emotions always felt so open and raw around Apollo. "What's wrong? The god reached out for his love but Percy jerked away.

"Nothing." He felt tears stinging his eyes again, he turned away from Apollo, hiding his face, he was pretty sure that if it was any other god he'd rudely turned his back on he wouldn't be standing there now.

"Percy tell me." It was as much a command as it was a plead.

"No. I don't have to tell you anything." Percy replied firmly.

"No, you don't" Apollo sighed. Percy turned his head slightly to look back at him, he looked defeated, helpless even. He felt tears run free down his face and rubbed them viciously.

Apollo looked up as he saw movement, Percy was rubbing his cheeks. He strode over to him and pulled him into a hug, whether he wanted it or not.

"It's okay Percy." The demigod wrapped his arms around Apollo's body, his hands clutching at his shirt, tears flowed freely down his face. The god pulled them apart to look at Percy's face, his sea green eyes were dark, like deep ocean, he couldn't help but be reminded of Poseidon in a bad mood, it was something to look out for. The demigod flinched as Apollo rubbed the tears off with his thumbs. "Close your eyes" Percy did, burying his head against Apollo's shoulder.

Apollo took him into his cabin, pulling him up off his feet and into his arms.

"Please tell me what's wrong Percy. I can make it go away."

"No you can't." Apollo laid Percy down on his bed and sat next to him

"I can, I'll do anything for you." Percy smiled, Apollo was being so loving to him. He sat up and looked into his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything for me. I'll be fine on my own."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"That's not what I meant." Percy distracted himself with his shoes, he pulled them off, gently throwing them down by the foot of his bed.

"Please Percy." Percy sighed and laid back down on his bed, pulling Apollo with him.

"Why d'you want to know so bad?" He asked.

"Because I care about you Percy, I want to help." Percy took a deep breath before answering.

"Nothing about my life is normal, I mean look where I am, who my dad is, everything I've done, it's all so pointless isn't it. I don't even know what normal is anymore. Not that I had much normality before all this anyway, living with.. Him. Then finding out what he did to my mother. And after what almost happened a few months ago... The only thing I'm happy about is you, and you'll get bored of me eventually, I can't do anything right. I'm just so tired of my life..." Apollo bit his lip, he had to ask.

"Percy, promise me something." He said hesitantly.

"What?" He asked.

"Promise me you won't kill yourself." Percy had to give his words a double take.

"What?" He asked again, but this time in disbelief

"You heard. Promise me." The demigod pushed himself away from him and looked at him in disbelief.

"You think I'm suicidal?" Percy started to get angry.

"It's not unheard of among demigods, it happens. I just want to know that you won't."

"So you _do_ think I'm suicidal." Percy got up and walked away from him, arms folded tightly. "I decide to tell you something and you immediately think I'm stupid enough to kill myself." Apollo followed him.

"Percy. I don't think you're suicidal, I just think you're upset and I don't want to lose you."

"Go away."

"Percy-"

"Go!" Percy squeezed his eyes shut, fresh tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry." In a flash he was gone, leaving Percy alone. The demigod went to bed, hugging himself to sleep. How could Apollo think that? Did he really think he was that stupid... Then again, he did look really concerned, scared even, Percy guessed it was one of the only things a god couldn't protect him from. Himself. Why hadn't he just said he wouldn't and that would have been the end of it. Now look what he'd done, he'd shouted at him then kicked him out, all for just fearing the worst.

…End of Chapter Four…

Review, please! I'm not above begging! D=

**P.S. **It's** not **going to go down the depression/suicide route.


	5. Pining For You

I know right? They've had an argument. Sort of. But they strive on! :3

I don't have much to say, this pretty much picks up after the last chapter.

**Warnings**: More naughties!

Enjoy!

…Chapter Five - Pining For You…

The next day was stressful for them both. Percy had spent it holed up in his cabin, he thought a few times about calling his mother to check if she was okay, but decided against it. It wouldn't do either of them any good for him to cause her more heartache, especially at the moment... And he had no way of contacting Apollo. He could have spoke to Annabeth, but what was he supposed to say, 'I had a spat with my boyfriend, by the way he's Apollo' same scenario with Rachel, plus she was at that fancy school she agreed to go to, so she'd be busy anyway and Grover was busy. There was no one else, his relationship with the god was a secret and he didn't want to speak to anyone else.

...

There was a small meeting on Olympus that day. Zeus was declaring things, there were arguments, all the usual subject matter of Olympian meetings. Apollo had been in his own little world, staring intently at the design of the floor. How could he have been so stupid. There were a dozen different ways he could have broached the subject, and he'd been wrong about it anyway, Percy was stronger than he thought, but he couldn't help but look at him delicately. Now Percy probably hated him, he was at least mad, that's for sure.

"Apollo are you even paying attention?" Someone asked, Apollo didn't hear.

He debated with himself on whether he should go and see him, would Percy even want him there? Doubtful. He just didn't want to lose him... He couldn't bare thinking about it. If only he hadn't... He rubbed his face in frustration. Percy had a right to be mad at him, he was mad at himself.

"Apollo." Someone called.

"What?" he snapped back. He saw the room of Olympians staring at him, eyebrows raised in surprise. It was unusual behaviour for Apollo to be angry at all, let alone have an outburst like that. He caught a glare from Zeus and deduced that that's who he caller was. He wiped the annoyed expression off his face as best he could. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were paying attention. Clearly not." Zeus answered in a controlled tone.

"My apologies."

"What is the matter with you? You've been off all day." His sister said, watching him with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing. Personal business." He tried to maintain his composure in front of the other gods, silently cursing that this had to be brought up now.

"You can say that again." Aphrodite commented, she lounged back on her throne, a knowing smile on her face. Apollo couldn't stop his cheeks from gaining an ever so slight tint of red. "Awwh chill out. I'm only playing." Ares smirked at the embarrassed look Apollo was barely containing. The sun god noticed that the other gods were studying him closely.

"Something going on between you two?" Artemis asked. Glancing between her brother and the love goddess.

"What? No." Apollo all but blurted.

"Of course not, it's just merely my business to know when someone is so obviously feeling a bit of heartache." Aphrodite coolly added with a wink. Apollo's blush deepened as he glared back at her. He mentally thanked Zeus when literally the god himself bailed him out.

"Can we keep our concentration on topic please." The rest of the meeting passed with only a few amused glances in his direction. After all was said and done Zeus dismissed them. He swiftly made his exit, only to be caught in a corridor by his sister.

"So was it true? You're off pining for some poor mortal girl again." She wore an amused smile. "Though, I've never seen you quite so lovesick"

"No, I'm not." it was technically true. Percy wasn't a girl. His sister narrowed her eyes, watching him closely.

"What's his name?" Apollo felt his blush return. His sister knew him well.

"It's none of your business."

"True, but unless you spill it, I'll make it my business." The sun god sighed.

"I like him, a lot more than I should... I think I'm in love..." Artemis's eyes widened at her brother's confession, she knew he was being completely genuine, this wasn't just one of his fancys, this was different.

"Who is he?" She asked.

"I can't tell you." Artemis understood his need for secrecy, after what happened with Hyacinthus... "Besides, it's not like it matters anymore, I upset him. I don't think he'd like to see me again"

"Anyone you could fall in love with can't be a bad person. I'm sure he's sitting wherever he is, pining for you as much as you are for him." She said with no small smile on her lips, she gave her brother's hand a squeeze before leaving him.

Apollo spent the evening debating whether to go, the sun had set on camp, he'd usually be there by now. What if Percy was waiting for him? He sat on the floor in front of his window, staring out into nowhere. It was then that he felt it.

...

Percy waited. He'd paced the length of his cabin. Forced himself to sit still as long as his ADHD could take it. He still wasn't here. It was dark. He hadn't wanted him to go forever, after another 10 minutes of pacing he sat down on his bed with his back against the wall, drawing his knees up, he pulled the small charm out from under his shirt and clutched it tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes, _-Apollo, where are you-_

...

He felt Percy, Percy needed him. He teleported right in front of the demigod and was holding him in an instant.

"I just needed you to ask..." Percy jumped on him, pushing him flat on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I didn't want you to go." He punctuated each sentence with a kiss.

"It was my fault Percy- I was afraid I'd lose you. -can't lose you." Apollo sat up, cross legged, lifting Percy up with him so he was straddling the god's lap.

"I wouldn't do that. Ever. I promise." Percy thought it was about time he answered last night's question.

"I know." He held Percy's face affectionately. "and you should know that my sister knows. About us I mean. Well not us. About me. She doesn't know it's you. Just that's it's someone. And that I love this someone." Percy's cheeks burned, Apollo loved him? Really, really loved him? Percy kissed him firmly but tenderly, he wanted to convey all of his feelings in that one kiss. This was so right, so perfect.

"I love you too" He replied. The sun god beamed, pulling the demigod in for another kiss. They stayed like this for a while, perfectly content in each other's embrace.

Percy slid his hand under the collar of Apollo's shirt, his skin was hot, his own skin felt just as heated, he felt hungry for the god. He started undoing his shirt, the soft skin of his muscled chest was revealed to him. Oh how he loved it, Apollo's body was perfect, and such a beautiful tan. He slid the shirt off his shoulders before letting his hands roam over every bit of exposed skin.

Apollo drifted his hands up along the boy's thighs and under his t-shirt, pulling the garment over his head in one swift movement and dropping it to their slide. He pulled Percy flush against him, Percy half moaned, half whimpered at the much awaited skin contact, Apollo all but growled, he lavished Percy's neck with bites and lustful kisses, making his way up and eventually meeting Percy's lips for a harsh kiss. He darted out his tongue, demanding entrance into the Demigod's mouth. Percy moaned, granting him entry, he slid his own against him, tasting all he had to offer.

The sun god ghosted his fingers on Percy's Achilles, causing Percy to moan and press against him harder, he could feel the boy's confined excitement. The memories of making Percy climax rushed back to him, he had to do it again, he wanted to make his demigod feel good, he wanted to hear Percy cry out for him. He gave the cursed area tantalising touches, teasing him, while leaving ravenous kisses along his shoulders.

Percy could feel the build up of pleasure, but the occasional graze along his crotch wasn't enough, pleasure aside, it was starting to feel almost painful.

"Apollo please, touch me..." Percy moaned. The god abandoned his back and Skillfully undid his belt, with a few flicks of his wrist Percy's jeans were undone and pushed aside allowing Apollo to pull out Percy's aching length, a dribble of pre-come beading from the head. The demigod did everything to bite back against the loud moan that escaped but Apollo's hand on him felt so good, his hips rolling against the hand, needing, demanding movement, it incited a groan from Apollo as Percy rubbed against his erection.

The god slid his thumb over the head before wrapping his fingers around the shaft, giving a slow teasing stroke and spreading pre-come along the heated length.

"Apollo please..." He couldn't refuse the erotic plea and was soon pumping Percy's cock at a fast pace, listening to the lustful moans and whimpers in his ear.

"I'll make you feel wonderful Percy." The godling gripped the back of Apollo's neck and ran one hand through the tresses of blonde hair, losing himself to the other's expert strokes.

"nghh... ApollO!" He ended the god's name with a loud moan, he bit down on his bottom lip, near breaking the skin in an attempt to control himself.

"Let go my love, I'll catch you." He felt liquid lightning surge through his body, his back arched as he came in Apollo's hand with a cry of pleasure. The god groaned when he reached his own end as he watched Percy come undone, he decided he didn't mind feeling like an overly hormonal teenager as long as it was Percy that was causing it.

Percy leaned limply against Apollo in his orgasm daze. "I love you."

"I want you forever Percy." Percy lifted his head, body heat causing his skin to stick to Apollo's, he was starting to cool down, Apollo too. Percy looked at him almost drunkenly, making Apollo smirk at his handiwork as he tucked Percy back into his boxers, re-adjusting them so they weren't hanging on the top of his thighs. Percy felt his face burn at the thought of being so exposed, suddenly feeling conscious about his body, he covered his unfastened trousers with his arms and looked away. "You're perfect. All of you."

"Did you orgasm just from watching me?"

"Well I told you the other day, watching you like that is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Percy smiled but hugged himself as a shiver ran through him. Apollo took the opportunity to push him back onto his bed. "I've left marks" For a moment Percy was confused, he followed Apollo's line of sight to his shoulder, looking down he could just about see reddish marks.

"How..."

"I don't know." The god thought for a moment. "Maybe it's because you wanted them to hurt you" Percy shot him an incredulous look "Like I said, I don't know." He got off the bed. "You wait here. I need to go..." He gestured with his hand to his stomach, both smeared with Percy's seed. "Clean up" Percy closed his eyes and Apollo left.

He decided on just taking a shower, as he washed he thought about taking Percy to his California apartment, he'd usually only go there on weekends or when he wasn't busy, it was his little place of privacy. They were going to wake up other cabins at the rate they were going, and as much as he'd love to see Percy falling over himself to make up an explanation, he wasn't that cruel. And all that aside, it did concern him slightly that he was being intimate with Poseidon's son, in what is essentially Poseidon's cabin. The whole Medusa Athena situation flashed into his head.

When he finished he put on some fresh underwear and some jeans, remembering he'd left his shirt on Percy's bed. When he got back to the cabin he saw Percy had fell asleep curled on his side, he slipped in behind him, kissing his head before pulling a blanket over him and holding him, it just wouldn't do for the sun god's boyfriend to be cold.

…End of Chapter Five…

Yay! Not quite make up sex, but still fun. :3

Please review, giggle fits ensue!

I made a rhyme =)


	6. Burdens Of A Demigod

Oh. My. Gosh. People like this. I'm so happy. :3

**PersephoneJackson123**: I did the dorkiest laugh-snort when I read your review, I'd been refreshing my email obsessively. Thank you. =D

**Slyshindi: **I will!

**MunchyLorne: **I aim to make them highly giggle worthy!

**TryingToStopChangingMyPenname: **Your review made me laugh. :D

**DarkLove12489: **thanks!

**xPercyx: **Thankyou so much! I got the whole four from you; alerts, review and favourite. :D

And Thankyou to my favouriters. Is that a word? It is now.

Enjoy!

…Chapter Six - Burdens of a Demigod…

Percy woke up, he could feel Apollo behind him, he felt safe in his warmth, he felt a strong arm holding a blanket snugly against his chest. It was still dark, he wriggled around, trying to face Apollo, his whole body felt tired and unresponsive.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up." Apollo purred.

"What time is it?" Percy asked sleepily.

"Time for some fun." Percy squirmed in the god's embrace, still feeling dazed and drowsy.

"W- what?" Apollo climbed over him, pulling Percy's jeans and underwear down and off as he did, leaving him naked on the bed beneath him. He pressed a knee between Percy's legs, forcing them apart, Percy suddenly felt very unsafe. "Apollo what are you doing?" He tried to sit up and saw the god unzipping his jeans, pulling out his erection. "Apollo I don't want to..." He attempted to move way but he pulled his hips back towards him holding them in place. "No, stop!" He pushed against the god's chest to no avail. Apollo grabbed his wrists and held them down onto the bed above Percy's head. "Apollo stop, please!" He guided his erection to Percy's entrance, the boy was hysterical. "No no no stop, Apollo please stop" The god held his hand over Percy's mouth as he forced himself in.

Suddenly Percy felt like he could breathe, he could feel his jeans on his legs, he was clothed.

"Percy, it's okay!" He saw Apollo to his side, instinct forced him to shove him away but he only succeeded in pushing himself off the bed and land sharply on his shoulder, he pulled out riptide in his adrenaline rush, it flew to his full size sword with a metallic sounding _shing_.

...

Apollo was woken by Percy stirring in his sleep, he could feel his body tensing against his own.

"Percy..." The demigod merely mumbled in response. He looked over at Percy's clock, it said just past 5. He leaned over him, stroking his face.

"Nnn, I don't want to.."

"Percy you're just dreaming."

"Stop..." Percy started to thrash around in his sleep.

"Percy wake up." he patted the side of his face.

"Apollo stop!" Percy cried out. Apollo felt sick all of a sudden, what did Percy think he was doing to him.

"Percy-" he shook his shoulders, easily taking the beating that Percy was unconsciously giving him.

"Nn- no, Apollo please stop!"

"Percy!" The godling's eyes shot open and he gasped for air."Percy, its okay" He looked at him in fear before pushing at him sharply, it forced himself off the bed. Apollo rushed to help him but was greeted with the glowing celestial bronze of Percys sword at his neck. It didn't phase him in the slightest, but it would probably scare Percy to know that at the moment. "Percy I'm not going to hurt you." the demigod tried to blink his eyes into focus. "Percy it was just a dream, it wasn't real." Percy's sword hand shook, he looked into Apollo's eyes and began to realise that this was his Apollo. The one who hurt him, who was in his dream was different. This was Apollo who loved him.

"I'm sorry. I thought..." Apollo pushed the sword away from his neck with two fingers. Percy lowered it, putting it down onto the floor. The god knelt down by him and pulled him close, he could feel the shivers running through him and the cold sweat on his skin.

"I'm here for you Percy, just like I said I'd be. I've got you." The god comforted.

"I knew this would happen..." Percy said in a fluster.

"What happened?" Apollo asked softly.

"It was you, but it wasn't you, you were trying to rape me..." Percy answered quietly, he wasn't sure he wanted to say, but he was too shook up not to.

"I would never do that Percy... I can leave if it'll make you feel better." As soon as he shifted Percy latched onto him.

"Don't go..." He pulled the god into an uncertain kiss but grew more lustful as he continued. "Please..." Percy asserted dominance, pushing the god to the floor and moulding his body against the others, only stopping for a gasp of air.

"Percy, would you be missed if you were to disappear from camp for the day?"

"I don't think so, why?" Percy answered, confused. Apollo smiled.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to come to my place, it'll be private and to be honest I'm sort of concerned that your dad is going to turn me into a puddle if he catches me in here." Percy had to laugh, he couldn't help it, he had a sudden image of his dad hitting Apollo around the head with his trident. He rolled off him and onto the floor laughing.

"It's not funny, he'll think I'm taking advantage of you. I won't even have a chance to explain before he attempts to drown me." Apollo had to admit, it _was_ amusing but in all seriousness it was a scary thought.

"I know but don't worry about him, I'll explain at some point, he's much less likely to drown me, I can't drown, though he might try..." He wondered how his father would actually react, he knew he could have a temper, but he liked Percy, right? And if he knew that Apollo loved him... It occurred to him that that might not be very believable knowing his boyfriend's reputation.

"So what's your answer?" Apollo asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'd like that." Percy was blushing, Apollo was actually inviting him over.

"Come on, then." He pushed himself off the floor.

"Now?"

"Yeah why not?"

"It's just past 5..."

"You can sleep at mine. Bigger bed." Apollo said, winking down at Percy who rolled his eyes. The demigod stood up, grabbing his sword and clicking it back down to a golden pen. He shoved it back into his back pocket before pulling on a t-shirt from his drawer. He wasn't sure why exactly he was putting on clothes, but he knew that if he was going anywhere it might be a good idea to. Apollo, shirt still forgotten, merely walked up behind him and shielding his eyes, teleported them to his apartment.

It was spacious to say the least, a large living room dedicated to video games connected to a kitchen. On the one side of the living room there were wall length windows with a view along a beach, he could see the early morning light making the view seem sort of grey. He yawned and all of a sudden he realised how heavy his eyes felt, Apollo held his hand and pulled him into a hallway, they went up some spiral stairs and into Apollo's bedroom. Percy noticed how light the house was decorated, most of the walls were white with dashes of colour around the rooms; creams, blues, the odd red, orange or yellow. Some places had some dark modern themes, the silver and black colour scheme in the kitchen for instance. He though it was very modern overall but his Greek roots were still evident. Apollo's bedroom must have been directly above the living room, it had the same tall windows with the same view but from higher up, showing clear across the sea, along the side wall was Apollo's bed. He wasn't lying, he had a big bed -Percy mentally rolled his eyes- it was a four poster bed, it's wood frame was a blackish colour that matched deep grey bed covers -Were those silk?- but contrasted nicely with white nets that curtained around it.

Apollo, with a wave of his hand shut the blinds, it made the room almost completely dark, he pulled off Percy's top, the demigod heard it drop to the floor. He felt Apollo's arms snake around his waist and undo his jeans before he was hoisted up into Apollo's arms and carried to the bed, he pulled the covers back and set him down while simultaneously pulling his jeans off. It was then that Percy realised he'd forgotten to put anything on his feet.

"Can't I undress myself now?" Percy asked sarcastically.

"No. It gives me an excuse to touch you" Percy smiled. "You should go to sleep. You look like you haven't been sleeping well lately, and now tonight..."

"Are you gonna stay with me?" The god's immediate answer was going to be yes, but he had to think about it, would Percy really want him in bed with him after that dream? He seemed okay... But...

"Only if you want me to"

"Of course" Apollo's eyes lit up, he kissed Percy before climbing over him and settling under the covers, pulling Percy down with him. The blankets were soft, nothing felt better than being snuggled up against each other. The demigod fell asleep with his head against Apollo's chest, lulled by his soft breathing and the steady beat of his heart.

The god looked down at Percy, stroking a lock of soft hair out of his face. He wanted him forever, he loved him to and beyond the point of it hurting, the thought of Percy dying petrified him, he looked so delicate... Just one little hit to Percy's back and everything could be over... He wanted to protect Percy, though he knew Percy wouldn't accept it, he'd had a life of taking care of himself, he wasn't about to change who he was. But Apollo loved that about him, and he loved that Percy seemed to love him for who he was, not just be in awe that he was a god like the large majority of his other lovers. He had an idea, but it was one that probably only he would like.

…End of Chapter Six…

Please review, I love them so much, and don't be afraid to criticise, let me know what you find touching or exciting, funny or boring, and why!

Thank you!


	7. I'd Worship You

**Warnings**: Moar sexies!

I hope this is a lovely mix between tender and sexy, I think they're so cute!

…Chapter Seven - I'd Worship You…

Maybe it was being with Apollo, feeling safe and oh so comfortable in his bed or being away from camp or being so tired, whichever it was didn't matter, he slept well into the afternoon.

He opened his eyes to the dim room, the afternoon light blocked by the blinds, casting his surroundings in a grey medium between light and dark. He felt groggy, every muscle in his body still sleep induced, he twisted his back and stretched out his arms, groaning slightly at how good it felt. As he moved his fingers he felt paper in his palm, he brought it to his face, it had been folded into an origami heart with his name wrote on it in fancy handwriting. He smiled warmly at the corny gesture. He followed a small arrow instructing him to open it.

...

_Percy,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for when you woke up, I would have very much liked to have been but I have some duties that needed tending to, there is some food downstairs if you're hungry and I'm sure there is something around that will interest you if you get bored. I'm sorry to leave you alone. I'll be back soon, don't worry. _

_-Apollo xxx_

...

He sighed, he didn't really feel like getting up if he wasn't going to be getting up to Apollo. But he was awake now and feeling restless. He carefully folded the paper back into a heart and sat up, he was in the middle of Apollo's bed, his jeans and t-shirt were neatly folded just past his feet.

He went downstairs after changing, he passed the kitchen but didn't feel much like eating anything, despite Apollo saying he could, he just felt remarkably lost without him here. He glanced up at the beach view, the sun was on its way down in the sky to meet the sea, he laughed at the irony of saying that before sitting down on the plush carpet, watching the water roll on the shore. He'd been sat there for a while, lost in his own mind with thoughts of Apollo, his parents and what tomorrow might bring before he saw Apollo's reflection in the glass above him.

"When I said I'm sure you'll find something to interest you I didn't mean stare out the window." He stated, kneeling down so Percy was between his legs. He slid his arms underneath his and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I like the beach" He turned his head, looking into the god's eyes. "I missed you"

"I'm sorry, I-" Percy laughed.

"Don't worry about it." Percy twisted his shoulders and pressed his lips against Apollo's. "As long as you make it up to me" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Getting cocky aren't we? What did you have in mind?" He smiled suggestively.

"You have such a dirty mind."

"You love it"

"Mmm, that's debatable" They laughed against each other's lips, kissing in between smiles.

"You know I love you, don't you Percy? You might think it very unlikely, but I do."

"Yeah I know. What's wrong?" Percy asked, slightly concerned.

"Nothing. Come on." He pulled Percy up and back to his bedroom, before Percy could question, he was kissing him feverishly, pushing his hand up the demigod's top, eager to feel the soft skin. "I love you so much..." He got impatient with fabric blocking his hands and yanked it over Percy's head, momentarily separating their lips. He pushed him up against one of the tall bed posts, pressing his body against the other's. Percy was in sensory overload, he wanted more of the god, thoroughly enjoying being possessed by him. "Percy, I _so_ wish you had taken immortality" He started to kiss down his neck, caressing the skin of his chest with his lips. Percy moaned, overtaken by Apollo's ministrations, trying hard to give serious thought to his words. "It's so selfish of me, but I want you forever..." He leaned down, leaving small bites on his flesh, earning a sharp moan from Percy as he bit a nipple, running his thumb harshly over the other. He worked his way down kissing his stomach and darting his tongue in his navel. He was kneeling in front of him pressing soft kisses along the boys waist as he stroked down the back of his right thigh, lifting the leg onto it's toes.

Percy watched him in adoration, nothing was more alluring than the god being so sensual to him.

Apollo looked up to Percy as he spoke, a love filled shine in his eyes. "I'd worship you as the god you would be..." He kissed the top of his thigh, trailing back up to his waist, pulling his jeans undone and sliding them down his hips, he freed Percy's large erection.

Percy's heart was racing as he watched Apollo lick along the underside of his length, causing him to let out a shuddered gasp, he held onto the post behind him, biting hard at his lip.

Apollo teased him with small licks, eventually giving into the boys whimpers and swallowed Percy's entire sex down to the root. He'd had enough practice in his immortal life to do so straight away. Percy let out a strangled moan as he felt this whole new kind of pleasure. The god bobbed his head along the length, swirling his tongue in intricate patterns as he did, darting it into the slit and under the head, inciting moan after moan to spill from Percy's mouth.

The demigod grasped at the post behind him with one hand as the other curled into a fist at his waist, sorely tempted to hold onto Apollo's dusty golden hair. As if reading his thoughts Apollo moved the hand to his head, urging the younger on. Percy ran his fingers through the soft hair gripping strands tightly in his hand as he thrusted ever so slightly with Apollo's movements. The sun god moaned around Percy's girth at the rougher treatment, the vibrations sent shocks of pleasure through the demigod's body, he felt his orgasm nearing with the build up of warmth in his navel.

"Apollo, I'm so close... I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-" He threw his head back letting out a loud moan as he thrusted sharply into Apollo's mouth, releasing his load down his throat. He breathed heavily when he released his grip on the god's hair.

Apollo swallowed everything Percy had to offer, licking him clean in the process of letting him go. He stood up to look down at Percy in an orgasm addled state, slouched against the bed post, the boy's eyes we half lidded and his skin was flushed red. He kissed his forehead before kissing his lips gently. Percy still wanted him, he wanted to make him feel as good as he made him. With Apollo distracted he shakily pulled his clothes up off his thighs and into place so he could move. He yanked the gods arm, tackling him onto the bed and pinning him down. He kissed him fiercely, unbuttoning Apollo's shirt and pulling it aside.

The god groaned beneath Percy's onslaught, he was still turned on and Percy was straddling his waist causing desperate friction. The demigod started undoing Apollo's trousers, nerves causing him to fumble.

"Percy..." Apollo flipped them over, pressing him down into the mattress as he bit at Percy's neck, leaving purplish marks down his shoulder, inciting cries of pleasure from him, the younger's body still over sensitised. The sun god growled into his skin as he ground his hips against Percy's, wanting to take him so badly, his erection straining against his underwear. "I want you" He growled.

"Then have me." Apollo slid his hand under Percy and curled his fingers around the hem of his jeans. He'd began to yank them down when he stopped and knelt back on the bed. "What's wrong?" Apollo smiled comfortingly as the demigod sat up.

"Nothing. Percy..." He considered how to word it. "I'm pretty sure I already know. But for your sake I have to ask. Are you a virgin?" Percy's face burned red, he looked away from Apollo's eyes "As cute as you look right now you shouldn't be embarrassed, I don't mind. Are you?" Percy gave him a terse nod. "Totally?" For a moment Percy was confused, knitting his brows together he looked at the god for answers. "You've been with girls, did you-?" Percy flushed red again.

"No."

"It's okay, I just want to take our time with this, start small, for more than one reason." He smiled down at the demigod. "For starters, like I started to say the other night, I want our first time to be special for you" He laughed at what he thought of next. "So please stop being so incredibly sexy and alluring, it's hard to control myself." Percy had to smile. The immortal leaned forward, kissing Percy gently. "I have to get you back now" Percy's smile dropped. "mmm, I know, but all hades will break loose if Chiron finds you gone. Unless of course you fancy telling him exactly what you were up to."

"Fair point. Five more minutes." Percy pulled Apollo in for a kiss, slipping his tongue into the god's mouth. They stayed like that for twice as long as they intended, eventually fixing their clothes back on. The god took him back to camp, leaving him in his room with a lingering kiss, he pulled on some converse and headed out into the light of the setting sun.

…

Apollo went back to his apartment, throwing himself down onto his bed. Percy's scent still lingered on the fabric, he breathed it in heavily, missing him already. He thought of Percy underneath him, the way he moaned at his touch, he wanted to make him scream. Before he knew it, he had to pleasure himself again just to calm down. He felt as if he were addicted to him, moaning out the demigod's name as he finished.

…End of Chapter Seven…

Eeep! Please review! I love hearing your thoughts.

Also, this will be the last chapter I upload until... Thursday-ish? Maybe Wednesday night. I have a five hour art exam on Wednesday D: (wish me luck!) and Law coursework due in on Tuesday. Ugh. So feel perfectly justified to scold me if I upload before then. =)

See you soon!


	8. You're Dating a God!

Ah, hello, I'm a day late, I know. Apologies. :3 this will be a multi upload to make up for it.

Anyway, thank you so much all those who have subscribed, there are a fair few of you now and it makes me so happy.

**65ashben: **Thank you, and you'll have to wait and see ;D

**xPercyx: **Thankyou!

**TryingToStopChangingMyPenname**: Thank you very much! Your review made me ever so happy, I felt like I'd won an award... *cough*Ididalittlevictorydance*cough* :)

**DarkLove12489: **Wish granted! -I've always wanted to say that.

**MunchyLorne: **Your review was such an epic win for me! Thank you! And something you said has influenced a chapter I wrote, you may know it when you read it, but it's not for a little while. And Thank you for reviewing both of the newest chapters, epic feedback is epic.

An additional Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, thank you for taking the time and everything, blue cookies for you!

Enjoy!

…Chapter Eight - You're dating a god!…

It was a warm evening despite the inevitable onset of winter, Percy managed to get something to eat on his way to the beach. He was soon sat alone on the sand, listening to the crash of water, his thoughts wondered to his father, the unavoidable conclusion of him finding out about he and Apollo, unless he told him. His face blushed at the thought, -hey dad, Apollo's my boyfriend.- he imagined right then and there would be where the earth is wracked with violent, unexplainable hurricanes and tidal waves. He didn't feel like being close to water anymore, it made him feel closer to Poseidon and usually that was a comfort, but right now he felt like he had something to hide and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to lie to his father.

He left the beach, wandering around, eventually finding his way to Mrs O'leary, she bounded over to him like a freight train, paws skidding to a halt in front of him. She leaned down and sniffed him suspiciously, running along his body with her nose before ultimately lifting her head to give a confused bark.

"What's wrong girl?"

"She says you smell like god." A familiar voice sounded from behind her. The satyr he knew so well walked up to them, but the expression he wore wasn't as friendly as it usually was, it was concerned, he felt a wave of panic wash over Percy. "You really do. I take from your reaction that it wasn't just a friendly meet up with your dad?" Despite the horror of someone about to find out, Percy felt somewhat relieved, he wanted someone to know, he checked around them before answering.

"Not exactly." Percy stated, blushing for the umpteenth time that day, from Grover's face he couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and just ask... Aphrodite?" It suddenly hit the demigod that Grover thought he'd slept with the goddess of love, which wasn't really too big a leap to make. "I don't want to sound like the bad guy Perce, but, you don't love her, it's her magic and whatever you think you're feeling, you're not. It's like a drug, and I don't want to see you hurt but it's what's gonna happen."

"I'm not in love with Aphrodite." He saw tension lift straight off the satyr's shoulders.

"Oh, you're not? That's a relief, I thought-"

"I'm in love with Apollo." Grover stood there slack jawed, not sure what he just heard.

"...what?"

"I love Apollo" In spite of his love he couldn't help but feel a little silly under Grover's bewildered gaze.

"Oh... Apollo... That's all..." Grover said in disbelief before an awkward silence hung in the air, disturbed only by Mrs O'leary licking Percy's shoulder, he gave her an awkward scratch on the nose. Grover cleared his throat before he spoke again. "Apollo had sex with you?"

"Don't say it like that." It annoyed Percy that it even implied Apollo was like that, just choosing him purely to sleep with.

"Like what?"

"Like I don't have a choice. Like-"

"Did you have a choice?"

"Yes, I do."

"_Do_? How many times is it happening?"

"Nothing's happened. Nothing much anyway..."

"No sex?"

"No sex." Percy confirmed, Grover breathed a sigh of relief. "Then what's going on? 'cause I'm not kidding, you could pass off as him with the way you smell, and you do sort of smell like sex."

"We've been hanging out a lot and things have just... Developed. He says he loves me and despite that he'd really like to have sex with me, he wants to wait." He tried to sound reassuring, but he felt like he had to justify himself.

"Why?"

"Something about more than one reason to and he wants it to be important... You're not doubting him saying he loves me?" Grover sighed.

"Apollo may be a lover of many, or was a lover of many as the case may be, but very rarely has he said the L word, and when he has, he's meant it." For a moment Percy started to feel rather special and important. "Regardless of him being not the luckiest in love." Percy looked at him intently, there is always a down side.

"What do you mean 'not the luckiest'?"

"Well there was that business with Hyacinthus, apparently Apollo really loved him, but he got murdered by a jealous wind god to spite Apollo" The demigod looked down dejectedly, you never really think about gods getting their feelings hurt so badly like that. "He's also known to be quite vengeful to those who aren't faithful to him."

"I don't think I want to know about that" Percy wasn't afraid of Apollo, and he didn't want a reason to be.

"Mmm, probably not. Just be careful Percy, As I said, Apollo's true loves lead dangerous lives."

"Do you even realise how many times you've successfully..." He searched for the right word. " -unnerved me in the past 5 minutes."

"You should be unnerved, you're dating a god." Percy smiled absent mindedly.

"It's funny, most of the time he treats me as if it were the other way around..."

"Er... I don't think I want to hear this... You got to admit though Percy, reality check; you're Apollo, -god of the sun and medicine and a whole host of other thing's- boyfriend."

"I know. My parents are gonna kill me..."

"Yeah there's that too... Not to mention everyone else, you do realise that you're dating some of the other camper's dad." Percy grimaced.

"It's crossed my mind. I try not to think about it too much, or about that technically Apollo is my dad's nephew. Anyway, it's all a secret for now, you're the only one who knows, well, besides Artemis... can you..." Percy asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, yeah, your secret's safe with me." The demigod released a breath he didn't know he was holding. "but Percy, you can't keep it a secret forever."

"We can for a while. We've only been like, 'together' for a few days, but he's spent every night with me since the start of summer, before that he visited a few times..."

"Geez, I didn't even know you were gay... I mean, you were with.."

"I'm not gay" Grover raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like you've got a few issues with yourself to figure out. And I need to show you how to cut off our link during your private audience with Apollo. I've been getting a lot of weird stuff coming through" Percy looked up at him wide eyed.

"You mean you've been able to..."

"No, I manage to block it off as soon as you start feeling that way, which is why I didn't know whether or not someone had had sex with you." There was that particular wording again. "'cause I checked around and it was no one at camp and you've all but disappeared for days. I thought maybe Aphrodite -especially after smelling you now-was... Yeah. I didn't expect this. Though you do smell like sunshine and not perfume which is a plus. Is he why you're staying here this year? 'cause that's pretty stupid Perce." The demigod sighed.

"No, I just have to be here this year. It's... For the best."

"We're all worried about you, even Chiron, he's been wanting to talk to you actually. Is it your new step-dad? Has he said you can't go back?"

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Paul's great. It was my decision to stay. Don't worry about me, I can handle myself"

"We don't doubt you. But we're here if you need us. It's late, you should head to bed" Percy nodded in agreement, on the way back to his cabin Grover explained how to block their link off.

…

He laid on his bed, thinking about what Grover had said. It had been nice to talk to someone and get an outside opinion. Though it had raised some interesting issues. He wondered what sex with Apollo would be like, he knew Apollo was going to top, he just had that sexual dominance, not that Percy was complaining. He was trying not to admit to himself that he was nervous about what his first time would be like, if it was anywhere near as good as what Apollo's done to him before... He closed his eyes as he recalled the fantastic blowjob Apollo had given him. The recollection quickly turned into a daydream, his cock grew hard at the reverie.

He pulled the growing erection out of his underwear, almost sighing in disappointment as the obvious familiarity of his own hand, it paled in comparison to Apollo's long talented fingers. He started to give himself long, slow strokes when another idea crossed his mind. He stripped naked before lying back down and continuing stroking himself. He set his knees up and apart, feeling very exposed to the cold air as he sucked on two of his fingers.

He bit his lip as he brought them down between his legs, closing his eyes and imagining it was Apollo here with him, ghosting his fingers over his entrance, he shuddered at the unanticipated sensitivity.

A sudden knock at the door nearly made him jump out of his skin. "Just a minute!" Who'd be knocking the door at this time? They had the worst timing. He rapidly pulled on his clothes, hoping his jeans and the bad lighting worked together to hide what was probably a very obvious boner.

He opened the door, careful to only let half of his body show from behind it. Chiron stood half on the deck of the cabin, his back legs still on the ground.

"Percy." He examined the demigod's flushed face and the dark cabin behind him, he almost blushed himself when he realised what Percy must have been doing. "Is this a bad time?"

"No, of course not. Is something wrong?"

"You've been inside all day?"

"Yeah, until a few hours ago" Technically true.

"I'd been meaning to find you, it's not good to hermit yourself away all day. Grover said he'd spoke to you, I just passed him." Percy nodded. "What I'm saying Percy is, you have friends and people who care about you, we're all here if you need us."

"Yeah I know, and I'm grateful, I just think I needsome time alone lately..." Percy blushed, that _so_ could have sounded better. "it's just unusual, not to go home, that is." Chiron nodded, he didn't want to push the home issue. Grover had said he was defensive over it.

"Very well. You're free to do as you wish during the year but I'd recommend keeping yourself busy." He regarded Percy with a stern look "Goodnight Percy." Percy nodded in reply before he left, he took one last breath of the night air before turning back into his cabin. The whole conversation was enough of a turn off that he wasn't in the mood for his previous activities anymore. He pulled his clothes off and settled into his bunk, entering a dreamless sleep.

…End of Chapter Eight…

He's got to be nervous dating a god and everything, wouldn't you be bursting to confide in someone?

I can't help but envision Grover and Chiron how they are in the film. :/ So I'm really sorry if I haven't caught their characters quite right, especially Chiron.


	9. Area of Expertise

…Chapter Nine - Area Of Expertise…

Apollo leaned against the marble railing watching the city far below, he was lost in thought of the conversation he needed to have.

"I just can't figure it out." He turned to see Aphrodite walking toward him in her usual graceful manner. He immediately blushed red, not because of her beauty but because of what she knew.

"What's that?" Apollo asked.

"Who it is. I know what you feel Apollo." He leaned back against the railing, placing his palms on it either side of himself. He watched her guardedly. "You're so in love it scares you." The sun god looked away,

"It's none of your business." Apollo didn't like her being in his head, or his heart as the case may be, she merely smiled.

"Have you asked Zeus yet?" He bit his lip, deciding whether or not to answer, she knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"No. It's a little more complicated than that."

"It always seems that way. But it rarely is. You would have my support." The younger god looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. She giggled.

"Because you're in love. I know there is a bond between you and this person. I can see your trust, passion and faithfulness, even Hera would be proud."

"Even so. It's not enough. It's still too complicated." He thought hard about whether or not to tell her.

"Does your love not wish it?"

"I haven't asked him yet"

"Him?" She twitched an eyebrow but kept smiling.

"Yes. Him." He turned back around to his view. It was night but New York City was always awake. The goddess of love moved next to him.

"Why haven't you asked him, doesn't he know-"

"He knows everything. He's a demigod." He flinched at the impending shouting he was sure he'd receive. But it didn't come.

"Of who?" She inquired. Apollo breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I can't tell you. But it's not one of yours, don't worry." She laughed.

"I didn't think it was. But I see... Complicated. But not impossible." Apollo laughed dejectedly. "It's one of our twelve's isn't it" He looked down guiltily "Hera and Artemis have none. And it's obviously not one of her hunters. So obviously not Zeus's daughter for two reasons. Hephaestus' and Dionysus' don't seem your type, neither does Ares. I doubt it's Hades boy. So that leaves... Hermes, Athena and Poseidon." She was getting uncomfortably close to the answer, though he was surprised she hadn't ruled Percy out. Seeing as no one knew he even liked guys. Unless she knew these things... "It's someone strong, bold but loving, gentle..."

"Stop trying to guess."

"Where's the fun in that?" He shot her a glare. "Okay okay, I'm concerned alright. I thought it was just another one of your escapades. That's why I said something in front of everyone." Apollo thought back to the scene in the throne room. "But you're in love Apollo and you shouldn't minor things get in the way of that. Though if it's one of Athena's I think she'll have your hide." They both laughed. It was times like this that even Apollo felt young. "You shouldn't let what happened to Hyacinthus stop you." Apollo flinched at the painful memory. She placed her hand over his. "Go and ask Zeus. Then ask whoever their parent is." The sun god nodded.

"I will. Tomorrow. Maybe."

"You're a wimp, you know that?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"I'm sure I will." With that she left. Apollo watched after her until she disappeared behind a marble wall.

"I just hope _he_will understand."

…

Aphrodite walked into the grand throne room, it was quite eerie at night, but the Olympians feared nothing in their domain. The glass ceiling allowed the glistening moonlight to pour in, it made the room seem to shimmer. Only one god besides herself was there. The god of the sky sat in his throne with an iPad leant on his crossed knee, he stared down at it broodingly.

"Zeus." He glanced up from the screen to Aphrodite walking along the floor toward him. He didn't look at all surprised, he most likely knew she was there but paid her no mind. "I wish to tell you something." He merely nodded. She walked up to his throne, watching his face, determining his mood. "Something will arise soon. And I want you to keep something in mind." He studied her as she spoke. "They're truly in love. Remember that"

"What are you talking about? Who is?" He asked.

"You'll know soon enough."

"Aphrodite-" He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Love cannot be rushed. For _his_ sake, remember what I've told you." She smiled at his vexed expression. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" He wasn't happy about it.

"Very well." She smiled and left, her dress sweeping gracefully behind her. He had no reason to doubt her, it _is_ her area of expertise, but it that wasn't to say it didn't concern him.

…End Of Chapter Nine…

Ooooo, Zeus enters the story! Well, he was in an earlier chapter... But still! Which reminds me, what did you think about the scene in the meeting? I giggled at the thought of them all staring at Apollo in surprise.

Pwease review! :D


	10. Intoxication

Yay! 10 chapters!

**Warnings**: There are naughties. Beware. ;P

…Chapter Ten - Intoxication…

Percy turned to face the wall as the morning light shone in through the window, he groaned pulling the blanket over his head. He could feel the blanket falling off him and promptly tugged it closer around him. He mumbled and drifted back to sleep only to be half-woken by a few tugs on the blanket.

"Mom, I don't want to go to school..." He mumbled. He shot up as he heard laughter ring throughout the cabin. He looked to the floor to see Apollo rolling about clutching his sides in fits of laughter. He shot him daggers but that only served to make him laugh more. The sun god looked back at the boy who was glaring at him, half asleep with lop-sided hair.

As his laughter died down he smiled up at him, appreciating how beautiful he looked of a morning, bed head on Percy was strangely attractive, the bed sheets were gathered around his waist where they'd fell, exposing his bare chest that his sunlight seemed to worship, along with every beautifully toned muscle on his slim body. His sea green eyes shone with the sparkle of the ocean.

"You're beautiful..." Apollo crawled over and up to him, kissing him fully on the lips, sitting himself on the side of Percy's bed. He couldn't resist sliding his hands along his chest, over the smooth skin. He broke their kiss just long enough to speak against Percy's lips "come to mine today?"

"Is that all you want?" Percy laughed out.

"I just want to spend time with you..." Apollo pouted.

"mmm, let me put clothes on." Percy pushed Apollo away from him, standing up, Apollo stared at his body, particularly the way his hips moved as he went. Percy lazily pulled on some khaki beach shorts and a black t-shirt.

"that'll do" he grabbed the son of Poseidon from behind, covering his eyes and teleported him to his bedroom. "I love you" Percy put his arms around the god's neck. Apollo gripped beneath his thighs lifting him off his feet, the demigod instinctively wrapped his legs around Apollo's hips, pressing his body against him. He buried his head against Apollo's shoulder. He was still tired from the late night and the abrupt wake up. "are you falling asleep?"

"probably. Last night I think I had the 'we're here to help' chat off of nearly everyone." he lifted his head and looked into Apollo's bright blue eyes. "Plus I nearly got caught-" Percy went beet red. "Erm..." he knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Did you now? I'm jealous." Apollo kissed up his neck. "By who?"

"Chiron." the god almost snorted in laughter.

"It's not funny." Percy pouted, letting go of Apollo's waist and settling on his own feet.

"It's very funny" The god composed himself before carrying on. "So why do they think you need help?"

"They think I'm isolating myself too much. They all think Paul doesn't want me to come home, even you did." he added a small glare.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Apollo asked. He caught the annoyed expression on Percy's face. "sorry" he looked down guiltily. "Come on. I'll whoop you on Xbox."

…

They played for a few hours, Percy sucked, he was never one for video games. They were banned under Gabe's rule -not that they could afford anything between Gabe's gambling, drinking and smoking and he'd never had much time since, he'd always felt better running around himself rather than on a screen, besides, demigods and technology didn't really mix.

That night they settled down to watch a film on the playstation, it was a comedy but to be honest Percy wasn't paying much attention. Apollo had let him drink, he was trying not to let it show but he was pretty sure that if he tried to stand up he'd soon be kissing the floor. Heat blossomed in his stomach and his cheeks were flushed red, he was cuddled against Apollo, feeling the god's chest fall and rise against him. He blinked his eyes, cursing his embarrassingly low alcohol tolerance, Apollo had drank far more than him and he was fine, Percy himself had only had a few.

The god kissed Percy's head, he hadn't meant to get him drunk, he'd expected him to hold his drink a little better. The demigod twisted around and pulled him into a kiss, as their mouths were busy he moved to straddle Apollo's lap. He nipped at the god's lower lip before kissing down his neck.

"I love you..." Percy whispered in between kisses. He started undoing Apollo's shirt, giving himself even more soft tan skin to kiss.

"Percy, you're drunk." he said, but he still let the younger explore his chest.

"doesn' mean I don' love you. I love you a lot." he bit at the god's flesh, leaving trails of red marks. Apollo groaned at the treatment. "I'll miss you." this brought the sun god away from the sensations.

"Why will you miss me?" he gasped as Percy bit a nipple.

"When you leave me. I'll be alone again. It's not shafe to go home, I'll have to leave camp at shome point and it's not even worth thinking 'bout what things will be like." Percy slurred out. Apollo pulled Percy's head up from his chest.

"woah, woah, why isn't it safe to go home?" Percy's eyes looked heartbroken, it was almost enough to make him regret asking, when...

"Because my mom's pregnant, and we were attacked, because of me..." Apollo felt a sudden wave of understanding hit him. "She got hurt, I won't do that to her again."

"It wasn't your fault."

"It was. They're all a lot safer if I shtay away." Percy scrubbed his face with his hand, his head was spinning and he didn't want to be thinking about this. "they'll have a chance at something normal."

"You can't cut yourself off from your family."

"I'm not. I'm just keepin' distance. I have to get used to it..."

"I'm not going to leave you Percy, I love you." Percy kissed him again, he trusted Apollo but he didn't believe that he would never leave him. He would live forever, Percy would either die young or grow old. "when is she due?" Apollo asked.

"Sheptember. Can we stop talking about this, I didn' even want to tell anyone, I mean, I don't know why..." Percy was mentally scolding himself, he looked puzzled and dazed.

"because you're off your face?" Apollo said with a slightly amused smile, a confused Percy was a cute Percy, even if he did feel bad for intoxicating him.

"Shut up"

"You dare talk to a _god_ like that?" Percy saw fire in Apollo's eyes as he said god, it made a shiver go up his spine. The demigod leaned forward, easily forgetting his ill feelings in his drunkenness, placing his lips so they just brushed Apollo's.

"I dare." Percy said before kissing him, he gripped Apollo's head, pressing against him. The god moaned into Percy's mouth, he slipped his hands up Percy's top and along the heated skin. In the blink of an eye Apollo had pushed him down onto the sofa and was ravishing his neck with kisses and licks. The boy moaned wantonly, but this wasn't going how he had wanted, he hooked his leg around Apollo and flipped them over.

"mmm, I think I rather like you on top" Apollo said as he rubbed along Percy's legs. The son of Poseidon whimpered slightly as the other's thumbs caressed the insides of his thighs, working their way up. He pulled the wandering hands away from him and pinned them above the other's head. Percy returned to the god's neck, sucking on the soft flesh where throat merged with shoulder, it made Apollo groan and roll his hips up.

Percy worked his way down to Apollo's waist, without hesitation he began undoing his belt, having to work hard on concentrating through the haze of alcohol. Apollo groaned as Percy pulled down his jeans and boxers, dragging kisses closer and closer to his aching sex.

Despite being drunk he still felt nerves eat away at him, Apollo was, to put it bluntly, huge, there was no way he could do this, he'd be no good at it and he would just embarrass himself.

"Percy stop." The demigod looked up, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Apollo, he was naked from his thighs up, beautiful tan skin, flushed red with exhilaration. His sandy blonde hair was scruffy and disheveled, love bites were scattered along his neck and on his chest, his nerves were reassured with the urge to pleasure the god.

"Why?" Percy asked. Apollo sat up and kissed him.

"Because you're drunk and you don't really want to." he answered, smiling sweetly. Percy laughed.

"m'not drunk. And I want to." Percy kissed him, before he pushed him back flat on his back. He returned to Apollo's hardness, swallowing his nerves he gave an experimental lick before taking the head into his mouth causing Apollo to groan beneath him. He tried to remember what the god had done to him, he took in more of his length, swirling his tongue along as he went. He all but gagged as he tried to fit more than he could handle, but the god seemed to enjoy what he was doing so far.

"mmm, just like that Percy... Keep going..." Apollo purred in a low voice. The god laced his fingers in Percy's dark locks and gently thrusted his hips up to meet Percy's bobbing head. His breathing sped up, coming in pants as he gave himself to pleasure. It felt so good to be in Percy's warm, moist mouth, the boy was learning quickly, something Apollo didn't have a problem with at all. "Percy, I'm gonna come..." He moaned out shortly before he did so, giving a few sharp thrusts. Percy choked a little, but swallowed what he could, it tasted unusual but he was happy that he could make Apollo feel good.

As soon as the boy lifted his head Apollo was on him, kissing him harshly, he could taste his own release in his mouth. Percy moaned sinfully into the kiss as the sun god palmed the bulge in his shorts. As Apollo tried to flip them over they fell off the sofa, landing on the floor. Percy's mortal frailty flashed into his mind. "Percy are you okay?" he asked looking down at the boy beneath him, his hand instinctively went to Percy's back.

"Yes, kiss me" Percy commanded breathlessly. He was giving no chance for conversation and as Apollo touched his Achilles, he couldn't help the moan that spilled from his mouth or instinctually rolling his hips up against Apollo.

Apollo was already hard again -the perks of being a god with ample experience- he stood up, pulling Percy with him. He couldn't stand up on his own, the new height made his head spin again, he fell over himself to the floor and was narrowly caught by the god who lifted him up into his arms. The boy blinked, he opened his eyes to Apollo's room, he set him on his feet and whipped his t-shirt off.

Apollo pushed him backwards onto the bed and pulled off his own shirt along with the rest of his clothes. Percy laid back in awe of Apollo's naked body, it was indescribably beautiful, he was speechless. He took in all of the amazing sight, he now definitely knew the meaning of the phrase 'built like a Greek God', except this wasn't just _like_, this was the real thing, perfectly toned muscles, smooth chest, sexy legs and a light dusting of blonde hair under his navel, leading down to his pubic hair and large, currently erect, cock. His breathing hitched as the god crawled over the bed toward him, he felt long, strong fingers wrap around the top of his shorts and underwear and pull them down then off his legs, discarding them to the floor. The god laid against his body and kissed him feverishly, it made Percy moan at the skin contact.

The demigod slid his hands along Apollo's strong muscled back, he could feel the god's erection rub against his own between their bodies creating beautiful, electric friction.

Apollo shifted his weight onto one side, laying next to the boy. He raked his eyes over the demigod's body, his eyes gazed up at him, sea green rings around dilated black pupils. His black hair was in messy strands around his face, Apollo loved that he'd grown it a bit, it wasn't long but some of it did reach down his neck, it reminded him of how Greek youths used to have their hair but with a modern and definitely Percy twist. His breathing was ragged and his skin flushed red, his muscled chest rose and fell rapidly, Apollo smiled at himself, Percy was no Hercules but his smaller yet more than capable muscles suited him beautifully. The gold charm glistened around his neck, it glowed when he was near, he wasn't sure whether or not Percy noticed, or even that he'd used it to call to him the other night. His eyes eventually reached Percy's erection, it made him realise how turned on Percy was, and he thought about making Percy wait longer but decided against it, that was a teasing session for another night.

He kissed Percy firmly and slid a leg between his, lifting Percy's top leg over his thigh. Continuing their kiss he reached down between them, wrapping a hand around Percy's hardness, earning gasp from him, he gave a few strokes as he watched the boy's expression shift to one of pure bliss. He stopped when an idea crossed his mind, he held Percy's hand in his own and brought it down to his own sex, the demigod was hesitant at first but Apollo guided him, soon they were both jerking each other off, kissing vivaciously.

Percy knew he was losing control of himself a lot faster than Apollo was, he whimpered and moaned into their kisses, trying hard to concentrate on pleasuring Apollo. The god saw Percy was nearing his end, he batted the boys hand away and pressed him closer, stroking both their lengths in his hand. Percy groaned, scrabbling to hold onto Apollo's shoulders, he bit at Apollo's lower lip and moaned un-controllably as he came. Apollo continued stroking himself and closing his eyes, sighing heavily as felt his release not long after. He gave Percy slow languid kisses. "You're so perfect Percy..." Apollo whispered as he kissed Percy's forehead.

"I love you" Percy replied.

"I love you too and as hot as it is to have to lying here like this, I think we better have a shower.

"We?" Percy perked an eyebrow. Apollo merely grinned in response, dragging Percy up and into the shower. It was mostly just him holding the drunken demigod up as the water cascaded over them, he washed their essence off their stomachs, all Percy wanted to do was kiss him more and Apollo was doing an excellent job of doing all three.

After their shower Apollo rubbed Percy with a fluffy towel, but as he patted the demigod's hair, he was stopped. He stared into sea green eyes as Percy put his hand on his cheek, he saw what looked like a shiver run through his body, he felt it go through his own body too. It took him a second to realise that Percy had dried them, he often forgot that Percy had the demigod version of Poseidon's sea powers, he wondered what else he could do.

He lifted Percy up and took him to bed. "I love you Apollo" Percy said before he kissed the god again.

"Cant you control yourself?" Apollo said with a smirk.

"No, actually." Percy replied, Apollo laughed as he dropped Percy down into his bed before climbing in next to him. He wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer, he felt Percy shiver against him.

"Don't start again, I'd feel bad if I had to leave you to go to sleep in that state." Apollo commented as Percy cuddled against his chest.

Percy vaguely remembered glaring at him before he fell asleep.

…End of Chapter Ten…

A big chapter to make up for the small ones.

Ahhh, I mentioned Xbox. Then I was like, _all PS3 fans are going to hate me. _So I mentioned playstation too. :3


	11. Distractions

THE shortest chapter _ever_ D: I'm so sorry.

…Chapter Eleven - Distractions…

When Percy drifted back to consciousness he flexed he limbs feeling soft blankets beneath him, he absently searched for Apollo, panicking when he couldn't find him. He shot up, looking around he found Apollo sitting on the bed beside him. He instantly felt relieved literally moments before incredible pain hit his head. His hands flew to his face, covering his eyes from the light.

"ow." he said to point out the obvious.

"Here, let me help." Apollo pulled Percy's hand away, and cupping his face he took away the pain. He watched Percy's shoulders relax, the demigod caught one of his hands as he withdrew and kissed the palm.

It was then that thoughts of yesterday came back to him. He blushed red, he'd sucked off Apollo, then laid naked with him as they were touching each other, his blush deepened when he realised how shamelessly he'd moaned compared to Apollo's small gasps and sighs.

"Percy?" Apollo's voice cut through Percy's reverie. The god watched curiously as d spread across the demigod's cheeks.

"umm, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, you know what I've said about thinking too hard." Apollo said with a wink.

"no, I mean, I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it, you're positively charming when you're drunk." Percy smiled, but it quickly faded.

"What time is it?"

"about 9"

"I have to go" Apollo's face saddened.

"I was afraid you would say that" Apollo left whilst Percy put some clothes on, despite last nights activities he was still a gentleman at heart. When he dropped Percy back in his cabin they found everything as they had left it. Apollo could sense that no one had come in looking for Percy, which with all things considered was a good thing. He left Percy, telling him he should probably make a point of being seen around camp today. He wandered out, finding Chiron near the woodland training area with another camper.

"Ahh, Percy, perfect timing, I was just looking for someone to duel with Sam on the walkway." Chiron announced. Percy swallowed thickly, Sam was one of Apollo's sons. So far he'd done a fantastic job of avoiding prolonged amounts of time around his boyfriend's children.

"S-sure..." he tried to smile at the boy but if he was honest it was quite forced. He had nothing against him or his siblings, he just felt quite deceitful. Sam was 13 or so, new to camp, he wasn't sure why he was here for the year and it was none of his business. He imagined the boy wouldn't be as friendly towards him as he was currently if he knew.

Chiron passed a short sword to Sam, Percy clicked out riptide. They climbed opposite ends of the walkway, they were 7 or 8 feet above the ground, Chiron walked around them, watching intently.

Percy let the boy attack, he blocked them easily, Sam was unsure of himself and his movements were sloppy. He was trying to concentrate on the fight, he really was. Chiron shouted up help to Sam. Percy thought that he must seem terribly condescending, he couldn't help being better, Sam was new, he wouldn't learn if Percy let him win but he couldn't even look at him, especially after he noticed the boy had Apollo's eyes and the same sandy coloured hair, he must just look arrogant.

"Percy!" Chiron called out. His head snapped up but his foot slipped off the wood, his left leg went down pulling his body with it. Pain burned on the inside of his right thigh as his weight dragged it down on the edge of the walkway. It was a short fall to the ground, but he didn't remember hitting it, all he recalled was something hitting his back. He was so shocked for a split second he even thought he'd been hit by a car or truck, that's sure what it had felt like. He was out cold before he hit the dirt.

…End of Chapter Eleven…

Ooooo, cliffhanger. I'm bad. ;D

Ohhh, by the way, I'm thinking of uploading a ApolloxHermes story. It's all ready and stuff, would you guys like to read it?


	12. Mortality

Here it is, aha, I'm so mean for leaving you all with that cliffy. :D

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **Don't hate me xD I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.

**Slyshindi: **Noooo, I update! I update!

**65ashben: **You shall see. Thank you :D

**emthereble: **Sorry xD I know, I'm bad.

**Wincest**-**me: **Thankyou! And the ApolloxHermes is up! :D

**DarkLove12489: **Done!

**Milkamoo97: **thank you. :)

Please enjoy and review.

…Chapter Twelve - Mortality…

Apollo appeared in Percy's cabin but was greeted with darkness, Percy wasn't here. He sat down on the demigod's bed, Percy hadn't been in there since he'd left that morning.

His first thought was that Percy had innocently lost track of time elsewhere, then he thought maybe whatever it was just more interesting than him. It occurred to him last that something may have happened to him, that maybe he'd put far too much faith in the Achilles curse.

He paced anxiously in the Poseidon cabin before he gave in and used his powers to find him, half expecting, half hoping to just see him doing something idle so he could shout at him and stop worrying.

…

He snuck into the infirmary with his heart in his throat, he could feel only Percy's presence in there, but knew very well that Dionysus was almost certainly close by.

The only light was from a candle on a support beam off to the side of Percy's bed. He could see his love lying on his stomach, arms wrapped under the pillow and his head turned away from where he was standing. A thin blanket was draped over him, the stillness of his body scared him. He was the god of medicine, he could feel how weak Percy was, he breathed deeply, holding back tears that were altogether too human. He knelt at his bedside, stroking strands of hair from his cheek, his skin was pale but his cheeks were flushed, he felt hot and fevered. Green eyes flitted open and looked at him unfocused.

"Apollo..." Percy croaked.

"shhh, I'm here." His eyes moved to Percy's exposed shoulders where bruises dotted his skin. He lifted his hand, pulling back the edge of the blanket.

"Don't." Apollo ignored him, he cringed as the marks became more recurrent, his back was a patchwork of bruises, in palettes of yellow, green, black and blue, wrapping around his ribs and spiraling down to the small of his back. Percy flinched as his back was revealed, he'd hoped to be back to running around by now. He'd had a few hours to think about this since he'd finally woken up. He felt so pathetic and broken. Tears stung his eyes, he tried to blink them away before Apollo saw.

"What happened?" Apollo tried to hide the shake in his voice.

"I fell." Apollo touched his back, he heard Percy whimper as he ever so carefully ghosted along the skin. He saw the demigod's unshed tears roll across his cheek as he touched the swollen, deeply bruised skin at the curve of his back. He closed his eyes, focusing his power. The bruises slowly faded but he could feel something strong, he guessed the curse, interfering with his healing. "They'll know."

"I don't care." he brought it down to just a small fraction of what it was, only a few bruises were left scattered on his spine but he could feel Percy already growing stronger. "I only care about you. Besides, I'm free to heal whomever I choose and you are a hero, more than worthy of it in anyone's eyes." he gently rubbed the tear streaks off his love's face as he slid his hand into Percy's, intertwining their fingers.

For once Apollo looked tired, a combination of worry, concern and the effort it took to heal him. He stared at the remaining blemishes disdainfully, angry that he couldn't erase them all.

Percy struggled to push himself up, his arms shook and a dull pain started to throb in his back. "Percy don't." the god's free hand raised to support him but Percy took the opportunity for his turn to ignore the other. He twisted his hips, willing his legs to work for him and moved so he was sitting up.

Apollo sighed. "When will you do as you are told?" he asked with a small smile. Percy rejoined their hands, he closed his eyes enjoying the safety that it made him feel.

"After everything I've done it was my own idiocy that nearly kills me."

"That's not true. Lots of things have nearly killed you." the god joked weakly.

"Funny." he replied sarcastically.

"Not really. I nearly panicked when I felt that you were hurt." for a moment Percy wondered what he meant by _felt _that he was hurt, he thought maybe he had a connection, sort of like he did with Grover, but then he remembered the whole god of medicine thing, he almost sighed in disappointment.

"Only nearly?" Percy enquired.

"Well I didn't lose my head if that's what you're asking." Apollo said, staring into green eyes. "damn near did though" he laughed softly. "How did you fall?" he held Percy's hand to his cheek.

"I just got distracted and slipped... Something hit my..." He touched the small of his back, it felt sensitive and tender. He pushed the blanket off the top of his legs and felt the inside of his thigh. He flinched as pain blossomed through his skin, there was a horizontal bruise, presumably from where it had hit the walkway. "I guess it could have been worse..." he looked at Apollo, not missing the guilty expression on his face.

"Please lie down. I couldn't heal you fully, it's complicated..." he looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay, thanks to you" Percy smiled brightly in reassurance.

"You're not okay." The smile fell from the demigod's face, he eased himself down onto his back, hissing in pain as he moved his spine, he clutched Apollo's hand harder.

"I will be"

"I can't lose you."

"You won't" Percy assured, Apollo made his decision. _No. I won't._

"Get some rest" Apollo said as he stood up. Percy suddenly looked hurt, he didn't want Apollo to leave, he was about to protest when- "I have something quite important to do." he looked down at the demigod sternly, making him instantly back down. "I'll be watching. I won't... I can't let anything happen to you again..." Percy saw hurt in his eyes, was he really that upset? Apollo leaned down, stroking Percy's cheek as he willed him into sleep. The demigod's eyes fluttered closed, his mind falling into deep sleep. Apollo kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket over him before he left.

…End of Chapter Twelve…

Please review. *Gets on knees* please?


	13. A Request

This chapter almost didn't get uploaded, I accidentally lost it and nearly skipped it. But I found it again, just in time. :3

**DxInsider: **thank you :)

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **woo! Thanks again, I hope you like this one too! Your continued reviewing is awesome!

**Slyshindi: **the readers demanded more! So let there be more!

**xMikiferx: **thank you!

**Milkamoo97**: thanks :D

**65ashben: **you shall see! The wait is over! :)

**Miette in the Rain: **thanks :) and there may be a giggle for you in chapter 14.

**emthereble: **I'm so sorry, I've left you on your knees for over a day D: (something like that, I was too lazy to work out the time difference :) )

**DarkLove12489: **aha, you now find out, thank you :)

**Jajacob: **yay, thank you

**Wincest-me: **aha, I read your review literally as I was about to send and upload, I feel sort of like when you pick up your mobile and immediately receive a text. I feel cool. Now I feel like a dork for saying that. _Anyway, _enjoy the chapter. :)

Enjoy! (and sorry that it's so short) :D

…Chapter Thirteen - A request…

"Father." the god of the sky looked around to see Apollo trailing behind him, the expression on his face was... Tense. He allowed the younger god to catch up with him, they were on a street on Olympus, the night was dark but the streets and buildings glowed under firelight along with Apollo, who shimmered with the glow of the sun. "I have something I wish to request of you." Apollo said when he caught up. Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" he asked. Apollo glanced around them.

"I wish to take an immortal lover." Apollo declared boldly. Zeus stared at him. His son looked sincere, a bit nervous but genuine never the less. Was this what Aphrodite's warning was about?

"Who?" Apollo tensed. The hard part hadn't even started yet. It would be best to be blunt and cut the crap as it were.

"Percy Jackson." Zeus' eyes narrowed.

"What." Apollo swallowed. His father's expression was unreadable.

"I love him." Aphrodite's voice went through his mind. '_They're truly in love. Remember that' _He could see fear in his son's eyes, it wasn't fear for himself, it was fear for the demigod. He didn't have a _major_ problem with Percy becoming immortal, he had offered once, he was worthy.

"He will know his place. He will be your responsibility." he stated sternly. Apollo's eyes widened in shock, was that a yes? He smiled, nodding eagerly to his father. "Aphrodite stands by you, so will, I assume, your sister. But I would suggest getting Poseidon's permission first, I will not stand for any... Disagreements..." He turned and strode away, not letting his son see the small smile that played on his lips. Apollo returned to his room on Olympus on a high, the only downside was how would he get Poseidon's permission? Never has he so badly wanted someone's approval.

He was going to take Artemis's advice, he couldn't let Percy slip away from him. He was so fragile... But at least his father approved, conditional though it was; he would need Poseidon's approval too. It was then that he realised that he had yet another hurdle after that... Would Percy even accept? He had turned it down once. He suddenly felt very alone. What if Percy said no? He couldn't carry on knowing he'd lose him, he wanted Percy to stand with him for eternity, a lifetime was just too short...

…End of Chapter Thirteen…

I am still on my knees for reviews.

Oh, and I forgot to like _officially_ mention to everyone that I've uploaded an ApolloxHermes story, so, check it out if you're interested :) it's called 'Love Starts With Sex?' (I'm on my knees for this too.) xD


	14. I'm Not Stupid, Peter

Ahhhhhh, you said the last one was short. Wait til you see how short this one is xD don't hate me! but that's forgivable if I be uploading the short ones everyday? Yes? No? Well, maybe two today. It's just the way that the chapters have worked out, they'll lengthening out soon enough.

**65ashben: **Yay! Thank you! :D

**Wincest-me: **aha, I love your enthusiasm, it makes me happy :D

**DxInsider: **Noooo, I run on cookies D:

**DarkLove12489: **Woo! Thanks! :)

**J.P Dufour: **ahh, I'm sorry, this one is short again, long chapters will be up soon!

**Miette in the Rain: **I know it was short, I'm sorry and thank you x3 I love your input and thanks for reading my ApolloxHermes. :D

Enjoy!

…Chapter Fourteen - I'm not stupid, Peter…

Percy woke up slowly, opening his eyes to the infirmary, the sun wasn't too bright, so he guessed it must be pretty early in the morning. He was laying on his side, his body still felt sluggish and he didn't want to move but flinched when he felt something touch his back. He sat up and looked behind him, he didn't have his sword.

He calmed slightly when he saw Dionysus sitting by the bed looking at him, an amused smile on his lips. He just stared at the god confused and somewhat bewildered.

"You're lucky you had Apollo. I don't think you would even be moving right now if not." Dionysus stated. Percy stared at him slackjawed. "Well I'm not stupid, Peter. He knows he probably wouldn't have gotten away with coming this close. I saw you both last night." Percy blushed and frowned in annoyance.

"Percy." he corrected.

"I had wondered what was going on with him. And the things said between him and Aphrodite the other day... I never would have thought... Never the less, he's rather besotted with you isn't he?" he asked rhetorically. Percy's blush deepened. "and you with he it seems." he stood up, taking something from the bed behind him and dropping it on Percy's lap. He regarded the demigod judgingly before leaving. Percy looked down to find some of his clothes in his lap, did Mr. D just do something nice for him?

He swung his legs off the bed and pulled his jeans on, giving a brief examination to the bruise on his thigh as he did so. He grabbed the camp shirt and walked over to a mirror across the room, twisting his body to try and look at his back, it still hurt but nowhere near as much as last night. He imagined still having to lie in bed unmoving. It had felt weird when Apollo healed him, like he felt his power wash over him, pulling the pain away. He couldn't remember going to sleep or when Apollo left. Was Dionysus going to keep it to himself or say something? He didn't even know what he knew, what he heard and what was said between Apollo and Aphrodite? Did she know?

He pulled the top on sighing, as if things weren't dramatic enough.

…End of Chapter Fourteen…

Ahh, its short, I'm so sorry D: but as I said, maybe two up today so maybe tonight, well, tonight where I am...

Next Chapter:

'The son'll come out'


	15. The Son'll Come Out

Aha! This one is longer! I love all you reviewers out there, don't hate me D: but on an epic note... Over 50 reviews! I had a life threatening giggle-snort fit.

**DxInsider: **eek! *cowers in corner* they'll be longer, I promise.

**Radiant** **Huntress: **thank you! Different how? *pulls thinking face*

**Miette in the Rain: **Yay! Wait... Only almost? xD (woo, you wrote my 50th review!)

**Milkamoo97: **thank you! :D

**J.P Dufour: **Epic yay!

Dun dun dun dunnnnn. He tells the parents. Sort of. Enjoy!

…Chapter Fifteen - The son'll come out…

When he got to his cabin, he passed the time idly, watching the clock until he thought it an appropriate hour. He made his way over to the small fountain in the corner, -which Tyson was kind enough to repair for him last summer- he called his mother. She smiled at the sight of her son.

"Percy! Are you coming home?" he knew she would ask.

"No, I'm sorry." the smile fell away.

"We miss you" he tried to smile

"I miss you too." there was a short silence between them before Percy spoke again. "I wanted to ask you something, it's important to me..." he looked away from her eyes.

"Anything." she smiled at him.

"I've met someone that I really like."

"That's great honey, is she another demigod?" she asked. She was happy her son had found someone and wouldn't be alone.

"Not exactly... Mom... Would you care if... if say, it wasn't a girl?" He bit his lip waiting for a reply, his face flushed red. This was even more awkward than when he got 'the talk'.

"A boy?" she asked. Percy nodded, it must be a Jackson family trait to ask obvious questions. "Of course I don't care, as long as he makes you happy." she gave him a genuine smile. "who is he then?"

"er, that's complicated..."

"Someone at camp?"

"Sort of, but not exactly."

"my world, or yours?" Percy smiled slightly, their worlds really were miles apart sometimes. But she had no idea how similar his situation was...

"Mine." he heard a door shut on his mother's end and Paul's voice ring out from the hallway. "I should go."

"He's not angry with you Percy, neither am I." she said. Percy thought back to the incident before camp.

"I know, I just, I think I should go."

"Okay." she spoke halfheartedly. "I love you Percy. Be careful, and come home, at least for your birthday." she said hopefully.

"love you too mom. I will." he waved his hand through the image, breaking the connection. _One parent prepared, one to go. _He sighed to himself_. _His birthday... He'd forgotten. He'd be 18 the day after tomorrow.. He brushed the thought from his mind and left his cabin, heading for a secluded section of the beach. He sat on the sand, closed his eyes and listened to the roll of the waves. It calmed his nerves.

"So who is he?" his father's voice said from beside him. He tried not to flinch too much.

"Who's who?" he opened his eyes, Poseidon was indeed sat beside him.

"I saw your conversation with Sally" Percy went red.

"And you rushed over here. Concerned much?" Poseidon studied him.

"Maybe a little." they both smirked. "So who is he?" he repeated his question. The smirk faded.

"If you're watching me shouldn't you already know?" Percy asked. The corner of Poseidon's mouth twitched in amusement.

"That's not the point." there was silence between them. The sea god stared out over his domain, his son just stared down at the ground between his feet. How long had his dad been watching him? Had he seen them... His face grew beet red as he continued to think about it. "You make him happy too you know. I haven't seen him like he is for a long time." Poseidon said, his tone was apathetic. Percy stayed silent, however awkward he'd imagined this being, it was ten times worse. "Do you love him?" He asked. His father's expression was unreadable, was this acceptance? He didn't seem angry but he definitely wasn't overjoyed either.

"Why aren't you shouting at me or something?" Percy asked, avoiding the question. Poseidon laughed.

"I have no reason to Percy, though I was rather tempted to- well, to be honest Percy I was going to talk you out of it. Or wait until he hurt you, let you learn the hard way. But it's become apparent that he loves you. And... " _if he's doing what I think he's doing, then I will get to have my son around forever. _Besides, he wasn't supposed to interfere; his son was free to do as he wished with his life, despite however much Poseidon disliked the idea."...and, if you mean for being gay, I don't care if you are, it's nothing new to ancient Greeks my son."

"I'm not gay." Percy replied quickly, mentally slapping himself.

"Of course not. And Apollo is a woman" Poseidon said sarcastically.

"Point taken." Percy said, glaring down at the ground.

"How's your back?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It'll be fine." It only gave him a few twinges as long as he didn't over exert it.

"You're going to have to get over the fact that he has children." Percy grimaced, that wasn't it.

"It's not that, I'm over it. It's just, I feel... Guilty I guess." He was not much older than most of them, younger than one or two of them and he was dating their dad, that some of them have only just found out about, demigods had messed up lives as it was without adding to it.

"In time they will have to accept that Apollo has chosen to be with you."

"They're still going to hate me"

"In time Percy, they'll understand."

"Somehow I doubt that" Percy thought about his mortal time limit, Apollo wasnt going to stick around for too long, he stared down dejectedly at his feet. Poseidon didn't talk after that, he waited for Percy to speak first. "He thinks you're going to try to drown him you know." Poseidon laughed again.

"He upsets you and I just might." Percy shot him a glare though he couldn't shake the feeling that his dad was more than serious.

"I'm not your daughter in need of protecting."

"No, you've already got a protector." Poseidon reached over to his son, he hooked a finger around the rope holding Apollo's charm, flicking it out from under his t-shirt. "I'll always be here for you Percy. I think things are going to change, mostly for the better. But that's not to say there won't be a few difficulties, I'm not thrilled about him being anywhere near you, I don't trust him with you." Percy swallowed, his dad definitely looked angry. "but I'm placing my faith in love it appears, I hope it is not something I regret." He stood up, Percy followed. "Make sure you go home for your birthday. Your mother is planning a party for you. And she's hoping you'll bring this person you like so much" They shared a smile. "Oh, and don't tell Apollo, I'm rather going to enjoy scaring him. Just in case I don't get the chance to have you alone again before then. Here." he placed something in his son's hand. "Happy birthday Percy." As Percy went to look down he dissolved into the sea breeze, Percy watched him float away on the wind.

He looked back down to his hand to see another charm, but this was his father's. It was sea green like their eyes and in the shape of his father's symbol, the trident. Intricate patterns glistened on it, it looked exactly like pearl in all but colour. He fixed it onto the rope alongside Apollo's.

…End of Chapter Fifteen…

I hope you all understand my reasoning for Poseidon's reaction. He isn't happy about it. But I would assume the god's can't really interfere with major things in their children's lives. Poseidon was going to let the relationship run it's course and let Percy learn that it can't happen. But he's been watching closely and he just wants to keep Percy. Apollo's showing love and commitment and that's what he's banking on. That's all not to mention that Zeus would retaliate if Poseidon went for Apollo.

Review! I beg of you! *rolls on floor* (I'm not sure how rolling on the floor helps. But it just... Felt right.)


	16. Caught In The Act

Hello! Some later chapters are mega long, so don't worry that about a few previous short ones, it's just how they got split 'cause I was switching between where Percy was and where Apollo was. This one is short but im double uploading so have no fear xD. Anyway! On with the story!

**Yay: **thank you! And I disagree. Apollo can still be cocky as well as being nice. Cocky in a cheeky/cute way. :3 but yes, I agree, definitely not an arrogant jerk.

**emthereble: **ahh thank you, you made my day :D the next chapter is now! XD

**Miette in the Rain: **it's like you can read my mind... Are you spying on me? *shifty eyes* xD

**MunchyLorne: **it took me a full 15 seconds of frowning before I understood what you meant about Chiron. But don't be hating him, it's not his fault he has horrific timing xD thank you for the reviews :D

**DxInsider: **woo! *munches half-cookie*

**Radiant Huntress: **yay!

**Milkamoo97: **woo!thanks!

**Wincest-me: **you know Poseidon would love to scare Apollo. xD

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **eek! I write! I write! Also, I reckon Poseidon would have remarkable self-control.

**Jajacob: **yay, thank you!

Enjoy!

…Chapter Sixteen - Caught In The Act…

He returned to his cabin to find his sun god there waiting for him, he was about to speak but was cut off when Percy jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him.

"Why can't you greet me like that every time?" Apollo exclaimed, breathless from Percy's assault.

"I love you" Percy said, leaning his forehead against Apollo's.

"I love you too." he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend. "What's got you so happy?"

"Just... Things are so perfect right now... I have a favour to ask..."

"Anything my love..."

"My mom wants to meet you. In two days actually... It'll be my birthday, she's asked me to come home... If you're not busy or anything..." he looked away from Apollo's face.

"Your mother knows?" he asked. Percy started to feel he'd done something bad.

"Sort of. She doesn't know it's _you_ exactly..."

"oh..." Percy looked down, thinking back to what his father said. _It's become apparent that he loves you_. Then to this morning.

"Dionysus knows."

"I figured he may do" Apollo sighed, as if disappointed in himself.

"He was actually nice to me..."

"wow" Dionysus wasn't one for heroes.

"Yeah. I think that's what scared me the most."

"Awwh he's alright once you get to know him. You should see him when he's drunk." Percy shot him an incredulous look.

"I think I'll pass. Not that I could even if I wanted to." Apollo cocked his head in confusion.

"Why not?"

"By the time he's allowed to drink I'll probably be long gone." Percy said it like it was nothing. But it stung Apollo enough to make him flinch.

"I love you Percy." he started to kiss along his neck "I'll never leave you." he nuzzled his cheek "I'll never let you go." He'd ask for Poseidon's permission soon, beg if he had to.

Percy had had enough. He tackled Apollo against the nearby dresser, pressing against him and kissing him hard. The god pushed himself up to sit on it and pulled Percy closer with his legs, he groaned at the friction against his hardening sex. The demigod swiftly pulled off Apollo's shirt before his own, dropping them behind Apollo on the dresser.

The god caught sight of the glistening green trident around Percy's neck. "What's that?"

"Nothing." He quickly pulled Apollo in for another hard kiss, distracting him, he travelled down his neck, teasing the skin, biting and sucking at the hot flesh. The god groaned and pulled Percy close by his belt loops, then masterfully unfastening the boy's jeans. He teasingly palmed the fabric of his underwear, causing Percy to growl into the nape of his neck. He was rather liking this side of Percy, no one had ever fought back and _tried_ to dominate him, it was exciting.

The demigod pulled him into a harsh kiss and bit at his lower lip, he pressed himself against the god, enjoying the shocks of friction Apollo's hand gave him

"Apollo!" The couple shot back from each other instantly at the sound of the sea god's voice. Apollo reacted faster, he grabbed Percy's shoulders and turned him so he was facing away from his father as he pushed himself off the dresser and passed Percy his top. He stood in between them, giving Percy a chance to fix his clothes. He himself wasn't nearly as shy about having a noticeable tent in his jeans in front of Poseidon, though his cheeks did go an entirely cute shade of red, the Olympians had just about seen everything involving each other in their time. "Poseidon, I can explain." He said nervously.

After what had felt like an hour later Percy poked his arm, passing him his shirt. He put it on as Percy stood half hid behind him. The demigod stared at the floor with his hands in his pockets in a failing attempt to hide his erection. His face burned deep crimson under his father's eyes.

"Courtyard on Olympus. Now." Poseidon said in a firm voice. Apollo gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before disappearing in the blink of an eye, leaving him alone with his dad, if Percy didn't know better he would say that Apollo looked near terrified. The demigod hesitantly risked a glance at his dad's face, to his surprise it wasn't how he expected, his expression was almost amused. "Don't worry. I'll try to be nice." he winked as he evaporated into the air.

…End of Chapter Sixteen…

Please review, giggle snorts are still a promise xD


	17. Approval

…Chapter Seventeen - Approval…

Apollo waited nervously for Poseidon, he had to admit, his first viewing of Percy and him together could have gone a little better.

"Mark my words Apollo." To his side he saw Poseidon looking out in front of them. "If you upset him, harm him or negatively affect his life in any way, even Tartarus will seem pleasant compared to what I will do to you." His eyes were stormy and predatory. "Understood?"

"Understood." Apollo confirmed. It wasn't worth arguing the point that he'd never do that to Percy. Apollo stayed silent, he suddenly found himself unable to speak his mind, did this mean he was allowing their relationship? The nervous look on his face didn't go on unnoticed.

"I do not _disapprove_. You make him very happy. But I can't help but wonder what your feelings are." Apollo felt awkward and nervous, it was so different from his usual bold and brash nature, but rarely do things matter so much. "Speak, Apollo." the sea god snapped.

"I love him. More than life itself." He looked bravely into Poseidon's eyes. "and I wish him to be with me forever" The sea god watched him closely and Apollo rose to the challenge, straightening his stance and staring back.

After a minute Poseidon smiled. "Very well."

"What?"

"You'll need Zeus' permission." the sun god smiled sheepishly.

"I already have it on condition that I get yours." Apollo sighed, he still had to ask Percy.

"You don't seem very happy."

"I have doubts as to whether Percy will accept."

"That will be his choice." Apollo flinched, he was hoping for reassurance, promise, anything. But it really was up to Percy, his stomach lurched at the thought of being rejected, rejection would mean losing him, he didn't want anyone else, he couldn't be happy without him. Poseidon caught the distraught expression building on the younger god's face. "Apollo calm down. I suggest you tell Zeus of my approval... Zeus approved?"

"Yeah... And he said something about Aphrodite standing by me. And he assumes My sister will too." he sighed. "Dionysus knows but I haven't seen him, though I get the impression that he was happy enough talking to Percy about it." he could manage to speak now, but he kept his tone polite.

"Interesting... Bring him to the party tomorrow night, ask him afterwards."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't see why not. I doubt many would argue a point with you. Let alone with Zeus and I behind you. I will tell my brother that I suggested he accompany you." With that he left.

He walked slowly around Olympus, watching other gods pass him by, soon they would all know. He didn't want to subject Percy to the eyes of the gods. Then again if he were to become Apollo's immortal lover they would have no right to even glance his way. No one will touch his Percy.

He eventually found his father, they talked idly as they walked the length of Olympus, finally coming to the important topic. "Poseidon's informed me that you have spoken with him." _That was fast._

"It was more like he spoke with me but essentially, yes."

"And you will ask him tomorrow?" Apollo thought about it.

"Yes." Soon they were alone in the gardens, the afternoon sun shone brightly against the chilled air. Zeus didn't like the worried look on his son's face. He didn't like anything to threaten his family but _Percy_ _was_ _family_ and he possessed Apollo's heart. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He hugged Apollo before he walked away. Leaving the younger confused at the unusual act of affection. This had to be a dream, it was too good to be true, approval from Poseidon and Zeus?

…End of Chapter Seventeen…

Review, pleasies!


	18. Pernicious

A longer chapter for you all! :D

**DxInsider: **Woo! cookiezz!

**Miette in the Rain: **I know right! I have a theory that even Zeus has a soft spot -an Achilles heel (pun intended! :D) And we all know that Poseidon would be lethally protective over Percy.

**65ashben: **you'll have to wait and see. :)

**Milkamoo97: **Thank you!

**emthereble: **yay, thank you! I hope you like this next one!

**Yay: **thanks! I've found that I really like writing Poseidon.

**Wincest-me: **aha, it's exciting is it not? xD

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **eeep sorry, you know you love them though!

**DarkLove12489: **yes, now is a good time. :3

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **I had wondered where you had gone xD thank you so much. Have no fear, there will be more Poseidon and Percy moments :3

**Smutty: **you will have to wait and see my friend xD

**Über thanks to my loyal reviewers! **You're just epic!

Pernicious: Causing insidious harm or ruin; deadly; fatal.

…Chapter Eighteen - Pernicious…

Percy sat on the boat dock with his bare feet in the water, waving them around, he willed the water to make his skin wet, it felt nice but it also gave him something to concentrate on. He was half wishing that his father didn't approve. That he banned him from seeing Apollo. At least then there wouldn't be the heartbreak when Apollo just gets bored with him.

Percy was so stuck in thought he didn't notice it until it was right next to him, he saw a flash of black and gold scales right before intense pain flared in his leg. It felt like something was ripping his foot off, he flung himself back from the water. He checked his foot to see only a small cut, about an inch long, but blood poured from it profusely and pain still fired through him, he couldn't hold back the scream as he felt like he was being crushed and pulled apart at the same time. He writhed in agony, but not soon enough the pain receded, he panted through what was left of it, he was exhausted, why would something aquatic attack him? He was Poseidon's son, he didn't think anything that small would have _dared_... He didn't do anything to offend it. And what was it? He looked back down to his foot, the blood had stopped, he could see now that it wasn't one cut, it was two, or more specifically two sets, tiny teeth marks. His first thought was piranhas, he was no expert but he didn't think they were exactly common around here. As in; not at all.

Pain shot through his leg as he tried to stand, he was tempted to just reach into the water to heal himself, but the threat of that fish scared him. He huffed, _scared_ _of a_ _fish_. He crawled to the other edge, hesitantly lowering his hand to the water, he closed his eyes concentrating, he felt the liquid slide up his skin travelling down to his ankle, but it was difficult, he gave up, breathing heavily, he just didn't have the energy. He pulled his shoes on and limped back to his cabin, his walking gradually improving as he got there.

He cleaned off his ankle before he laid down on his bed and fell asleep under the sunlight that blared in through the window.

…

His dreams were erratic, he was in pain again, but he was underwater, he couldn't breathe, the water choked him and the pressure crushed him. He started to think that this was what it was like to drown. He screamed for his dad, screamed for Apollo, screamed for anyone but the water went down his throat, burning his lungs. He shot up in bed, he saw Apollo's glow in the dark cabin.

"Percy, calm down. It was just a dream." He tried to talk but the words were lost in a breathing fit. Apollo held held his hand tightly, willing him to calm down. He stayed silent until Percy's breathing evened out, it hurt him to see Percy like this, he pushed locks his dark hair off his sweat lined skin "What was it?" He asked.

"I was-" He stopped himself, it would look pretty pathetic to stay the son of the sea god had a nightmare about drowning. "nothing." he forced a smile, but it was weak at best.

"Percy, you don't wake up hyperventilating over nothing"

"You know what I mean. It's not important." Apollo looked down at their hands dejectedly, Percy was still clutching onto them. He saw Percy's red blood between his fingers, he pulled their hands apart to see it stemming from deep crimson half moons in his palms. _This shouldn't happen._

The demigod pulled his hands away hiding them from view. "It's nothing." Apollo was having none of it, he pulled Percy's hands back in front of him and healed them. He was thanked with a glare from Percy.

"I don't like you being hurt." Percy's glare softened as Apollo stroked his cheek. He moved so he was sat cross legged in front of the god. Apollo kissed him gently. "I have something to ask that might cheer you up." Percy tilted his head in question. "There's a party on Olympus tomorrow. And you're invited." Apollo smiled reassuringly.

"Don't get me wrong." Percy looked at him sceptically. "but why?"

"If you want the truth. Your father suggested it."

"Is it really a good idea?" Apollo chuckled

"That's exactly what I said. But your father doesn't think many would cause outburst because of who I am, especially with he and Zeus consenting to our relationship." Percy's eyes widened in shock.

"Zeus knows?"

"Yeah, that's a long story. Don't worry." Apollo kissed him again. "So will you come?" Percy looked reluctant. "It'll be fun I promise." He had a point, Olympian parties _were_ fun.

"Sure. I'll go. Just... Don't leave me alone." Percy smiled sheepishly. Apollo chuckled.

"I'd never leave you alone." Apollo kissed him, harder than before. "Now where were we?" Percy smiled against his lips moving apart only to pull his top off, he blinked away some dizziness that suddenly hit him, as he did so the god yanked off his own shirt. Apollo kissed Percy's neck while pushing him down on his back, the demigod opened his legs, letting Apollo settle between them. The sun god reached between them and let his fingers linger at Percy's waist. "About here I think..." Percy pulled Apollo down for another kiss, this time gentle and soft, changing their pace completely.

The god pressed his body against the other's, relishing at the contact with the soft skin of his chest. He continued their slow kissing, leaning on one arm, bringing the other up to Percy's face and stroking down his neck. When he stopped he saw an emotion in Percy's eyes that he didn't quite understand.

"Percy what's the matter?" The demigod stared up at him sadly.

"Nothing." Just a headache, a throbbing ankle and the disturbing nightmare. "I'm just tired." Apollo frowned, laying himself down next to him. Percy thought about mentioning the bite but reconsidered, maybe it _was_ a piranha, a stray one and it hurt because he was still weak from hurting his back. _Yeah, that's it._

He felt Apollo slide his arm around his shoulders and pull him into a cuddle. "Is your back okay?"

"Yeah..." Percy was already falling asleep against Apollo's chest, comfortable in the warmth of his personal sun.

…

It was the early hours of the morning, Apollo was still awake, lying with one hand behind his head and one arm wrapped around Percy's back. The demigod was lying against his chest.

He felt him shiver and hugged him tighter, he'd already wrapped a blanket around him and cranked up his body heat, Percy felt even hotter than he did but still he shivered. He heard Percy whimper against him, _not again..._

He teleported them to his beach house, putting Percy safely in his bed. He gathered the soft blankets around him before settling on top of them and pulling Percy close. It was quieter here, the only sounds were Percy's breathing and the small roars of the rolling sea outside. Percy's sea.

…

He was in the water again, holding his breath for all it was worth. Why wasn't his dad saving him? he'd never let him drown. But his dad felt far away, these waters were cold, icy even. He couldn't control them, his powers were gone. He felt metal digging into his body, it was rough and cold. He looked down, trying to see through the burn in his eyes, chains covered his body and descended down into the dark waters below. He was in so much pain, but the more he struggled the tighter the chains got, he had no energy left.

All too soon he had to gasp for the non-existent air, water rushed in, he felt as if he were swallowing razor blades. He tried to scream for his dad to make the water stop. He screamed for Apollo to take him away. But no one was coming.

…End of Chapter Eighteen…

Oh noes! Things are _never_ just straight forward for our Perseus. T-T

P.S. I just found out that the drinking age in New York is like 21? I was like D: no seriously, that was my exact face D: and according to the PJ books it's 16 to drive? Wow... That's probably reasonable come to think of it...

P.P.S. Please review, I have to know what you think! D: every time I upload a chapter I'm in complete suspense while I wait, the tension kills me... You don't want me to die do you?... :3 *epic ninja skills of blackmail*


	19. Overruled

Ahhhhh, thank you! You're all so epic! :D and I'll have you know that as I upload this I'm being crippled by severe lower back pain D: it's a sign! Well, probably not. Plus I've just dragged myself out of bed at midnight for you all :D nahh, I'm happy to do it really. :3

**Liz: **yay! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you're liking it. :)

**65ashben: **I can only say that you'll have to wait and see. It'd be no fun if I just told you :D

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **I know right! Things are never easy for Apollo's little hero. Thanks for your continued reviewing! :D

**Miette in the Rain: **aha, we all know Apollo would have a complete tizzy over anything that threatens his Percy. And woo! I'm agreed with! Thanks for reviewing!

**emthereble: **thank you! I was worried about putting a twist in, I thought you might all behead me or something xD

**BreakLover84: **I updated!

**DarkLove12489: **ahhhh, slow down, you'll have to wait and see x3

**Jajacob: **have no fear! It will continue :)

…Chapter Nineteen - Overruled…

Apollo felt Percy struggle in his sleep, his body tensed and his fists clenched so hard his nails cut back into his palms, scratching blood along the skin.

"Percy! Wake up!" he shook the demigod's shoulders but his eyes remained tightly closed. After a few minutes Percy seemed to choke, Apollo tried to use his powers to help as Percy struggled to breathe.

"Dad! Apollo! Help me! Please help me!" Percy screamed out in his sleep before he woke up, sitting up so fast he nearly head-butted Apollo.

"Percy it's okay, you're okay." Apollo cupped the boy's face in his hands, he saw tears run down Percy's cheeks and onto his fingers. Percy's hands were clasped around Apollo's forearms, blood from his palms smeared along the tan skin. His eyes darted around the lowly lit room.

"Where am I?" Percy's breathing started to even out.

"My place, you were cold." Apollo swiped a sweat drenched lock of Percy's hair out of his face, he could feel the heat radiating off his skin.

"I was cold, so cold..." Percy said absently. He released his grip on the god's arms, looking at the blood half-handprints then at his hands. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sorry, go take a shower, I'll get you some clothes. Then we'll talk, okay?" the god looked into his eyes reassuringly. Percy nodded solemnly, Apollo held him as he climbed out of the bed, looking grudgingly at the faint bruises on his back.

The god left him in the bathroom, teleporting back to Poseidon's cabin to retrieve some clothes.

Percy turned on the shower, hesitantly putting his hand under the spray of water. It felt hot, he took a few deep breaths before stripping and stepping in. It felt good to be in this water, safe and warm. He leaned his back against the tiled wall of the shower, wrapping his arms around himself. Water ran through his hair and down his face, dripping off his chin to the floor. He still shivered at the memory of his dream, he looked down to his ankle to see the bite still there, the skin around it had bruised. He sighed. _What's wrong with me..._ He concentrated, making a tornado of water that fit in his palm. _At least my powers are back. _He mentally slapped himself. _They_ _were_ _never_ _gone_. _Stupid dream. _

He heard the bathroom door open and looked up to see Apollo holding some of his clothes, a concerned look on his face. Percy tried to smile, he felt slightly amused that here he was, naked in front of Apollo and the only thing he was hiding was his foot.

"You don't look very happy." He set the clothes down on a nearby shelf.

"I'll be okay." Apollo didn't look convinced in the slightest. The god offered a small smile before he picked up the clothes Percy had took off and left.

Percy turned off the water and dried himself. He walked out the shower and examined the clothes Apollo had fetched for him, some of his smart black jeans that felt soft to the touch and a grey vest top as well as some black boxers. He looked between the top and the jeans and realised he hadn't actually worn them in a while, he'd been at camp and camp for the most part had the whole orange t-shirt motif.

He caught sight of himself in a full length mirror, typical that Apollo would have big mirrors, he liked looking at himself. Percy, however, wasn't pleased with his appearance, his cuts and bruises and his slim figure, small muscles... He thought he was nothing particularly special.

He got dressed and walked back into Apollo's bedroom. The god sat cross legged on his bed, he held some blue cloth in his hand. Percy watched him stroke it tenderly between his fingers, as he drew closer he realised that it was his blue shirt.

Percy watched him curiously, Apollo looked so sad. He climbed onto the bed behind him and sat with his legs either side of Apollo's, wrapping his arms around his waist. He noticed the blood was gone off his arms.

"I _am_ sorry, really."

"I don't want you to be sorry. I want to know what those nightmares were about. I want to help you." Apollo turned his head to look at Percy.

"I know."

"So tell me." Percy sighed.

"I was drowning" Apollo looked at him puzzled.

"You can't drown." he replied. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm aware. I couldn't control the water either." Apollo put his arms over Percy's, rubbing his thumbs into Percy's palms, healing them.

"Maybe you're just feeling a bit defenceless, after what happened with your back. So you dreamed about losing your powers." Apollo could only speculate, his knowledge of dreams was limited.

"No it wasn't like that, it was more like I was being overruled." He shivered again at thought of that water.

"Poseidon-"

"It wasn't him, he was far away. Plus I know he'd never do that so why would I dream it?"

"Percy, maybe I could ask Hypnos, see if he coul-"

"No. I don't want anyone to know."

"I thought you might say that." He sighed. "You look so tired Percy."

"Kiss me." Apollo raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. As their lips met gently Apollo put Percy's shirt to the side and pulled the demigod from behind him and sideways into his lap. Percy ignored the movement, he wrapped his arms around his neck and continued to kiss his lips, they were so lovely, soft and addictive. When they pulled apart Apollo went straight for the demigod's neck, biting and kissing, making him moan. It never failed to make Percy want more.

He rubbed the bare skin of Percy's shoulders, smirking at his wardrobe choice. They were interrupted by a phone ringing. Apollo grumbled and leaned back to slide his hand in his jeans pocket, pulling out a slim touch screen phone, similar to the one he got Percy. He looked at the screen before answering. Percy couldn't hear who it was.

"Yeah?..._I've been hearing some pretty wild rumours about you..._ Have you now... _I've heard you're going to take an immortal lover... _Oh really... _So my mysterious friend, is it true that it is the son of Poseidon?_ Why don't you mind your business before I shove that stick right up your ass with the snakes attached." Percy's eyes widened as he realised who Apollo was talking to. "_Aha! I take that as a yes, I knew it... _Who else knows?... _No one, I pieced it together, I was rather amused at the look on your face when you were talking to Poseidon yesterday, that was the cinch." _Apollo rolled his eyes, he could hear the grin in his voice. "_when will everyone know?..._Tonight at the party I assume... _When will you take him?.." _Apollo looked at Percy and thought carefully about how to say it. "He doesn't know... _Then when will you ask..." _Apollo swore he could hear a hint concern in his words_ "_Tonight... _Pfft, I suppose Zeus will order everyone into secrecy and you'll make your shocking late entrance... _Oh shut up. I have to go... _Aw very well, I'll be seeing you later." _Apollo clicked off the phone.

"Everything okay?" Percy asked, he wanted to know if it was him Apollo was talking about, if so, what didn't he know? What was happening tonight?

"Yeah, everything's great." He smiled before kissing Percy again.

…

Later that afternoon Apollo retrieved Percy's shirt and gave it to him shortly after stealing the one he was currently wearing.

"We're going now. I thought that shirt would look good, I like it, it makes you look very... " He approached Percy and tugged the collar of the shirt as he whispered into the boy's ear. "...sexy." Percy felt a shiver run through him. Apollo laughed "I'll give you a minute to calm down before we leave." Percy blushed red.

…End of Chapter Nineteen…

Aha, did we all guess who called Apollo? ;D

As always, please review! It keeps me going!


	20. No Unauthorised Fish

Woo! 20 chapters, that's pretty epic right? But what's more epic is that I've got 100 reviews. I just.. Wow... Just wow... You're all going to make me cry or something soft like that :,3

**Slyshindi: **Yes! Blue cookie for you!

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: **mega loves for Hermes!

**playing-dodgeball-with-bricks: **stranger danger! Lol, joke. Not the rainbow cockatoos! D: and yes, it will be finished someday, but there is so much more story to be wrote before then. :)

**DxInsider: **muahahaha and you'll never know. Well, until I write it. Then you'll know.

**BreakLover84: **patience is a virtue!

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **yay! It was none other than our messenger of the gods. :3

**Miette in the Rain: '**take him' meant, _take him _;P *giggle*

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **Your review made me laugh, as I've said, patience is a virtue! xD

**MunchyLorne: **I can imagine Apollo and Hermes being proper brothers to each other. Pranks and fighting to boot. And all will be explained. :3

**emthereble: **aha, wait and see. :3

**Jajacob: **yay thank you!

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver: **thank you! I appreciate the review. P.S. you're my 100th reviewer! :D

**Mizuki 8D: **Aha, It was Hermes of course :D

Enjoy!

…Chapter 20 - No Unauthorised Fish…

Apollo took them to a quieter part of Olympus to start off, Zeus and Poseidon were there waiting for them. Percy instinctively started to back away from them but was stopped when his back hit Apollo's arm, which he promptly put around Percy's shoulders. He looked sideways to see him smiling at him. Glancing back to the eldest gods he saw that they wore amused expressions. Zeus gave him a nod in greeting. "Percy." Before walking away, his father smiled and followed after his brother. Apollo moved his arm from Percy's shoulders down to his hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Come on." he pulled him after the other two, following behind them out to a large plaza. They were getting a lot of weird and surprised looks off of the minor gods, but Apollo strode confidently next to him. He caught sight of Aphrodite, she smiled at him sweetly, which gave him somewhat of a confidence boost but the glare he received off of Ares put him straight back down, he would never understand that pairing. Then again he imagined not many would understand he and Apollo.

Mostly the other gods regarded him with curious or suspicious glances, he guessed that they would have questioned his presence and relationship with Apollo directly if he hadn't been all but literally attached to said god. Perhaps they knew that Apollo wouldn't appreciate it.

For the most part he stayed quiet unless spoken to, not that many did speak to him, only in the occasional joint conversation with Apollo. And Apollo -true to his word- never left his side, Percy felt somewhat bad for that, Apollo had a party animal reputation and here he was babysitting him.

Percy had started feeling progressively more ill since that morning. It had started with headaches and his foot being occasionally painful. Now his head was pounding -either from the loud music or whatever was affecting him, probably both- and his vision was blurred. His leg was in agony, everything seemed to be spinning and the vertigo was making him want to vomit, not to mention some crippling stomach pains.

The couple were at the edge of the party, Apollo leaned against a stone railing, hugging Percy against him.

"Percy are you okay?" He looked up at Apollo, focusing on his face, he could just about see it clearly but everything else was a blur. He tried to look as normal as possible, he knew Apollo of all people would notice anything wrong. But he couldn't leave this any longer, it had to be some kind of poison, _but from a piranha_?

"I'm fine. Um, do you know where my dad is?" Percy asked. Apollo looked at him sadly, it was silly to be jealous but he couldn't help it, he wanted to be the one Percy confided his problems to, he knew something wasn't right.

"I'll fetch him. Wait here." he left Percy alone, disappearing into the throng of people. He leaned back against the railing, the atmosphere was great, Olympian parties were definitely awesome, he wished he could enjoy himself more, but between feeling ill and his obvious awkwardness he was happy to just be standing there without needing to pass out.

"Are you okay Percy?" he looked up to see Hermes standing in front of him. "You look a little pale."

"Lord Hermes, I'm fine, thanks." he forced a smile. The messenger god eyed him disbelievingly.

"So, you and Apollo. I wouldn't have placed a bet on that happening."

"Why not?"

"For starters I didn't know your tastes went that way." Well, at least he didn't label him as gay. "You should have seen his face when your father was talking to him." the god laughed at his memory. "Still, I certainly hope you are sincere in your feelings toward him. As he certainly is in his own towards you." Percy noticed a change in his tone. It was a warning. "Do not hurt him." Percy reckoned Apollo didn't need anyone to watch out for him, but he still saw something worth fearing in Hermes' eyes,

"Never." Percy answered, giving a serious stare. Hermes smiled and nodded.

"Good to hear." the god's eyes flickered to over the crowd. "I'll be seeing you another time Percy, good luck." _Good luck?_

Seconds later Poseidon emerged, weaving through people and walking over to him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Percy squinted in an attempt to concentrate.

"Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Of course."

"um..." He glanced around them "In private." he blinked hard trying to clear his vision, Poseidon looked at him apprehensively.

"Come on." he put a hand behind Percy's shoulder, guiding him away from the crowd. Percy was trying with great difficulty to keep up, but his head was spinning. They went down an empty street and up to quite a flashy looking apartment, it sort of reminded him of his cabin in its style. He followed his father through the doors, through a large foyer with a fountain and into a large living room. The whole room was deep blue in colour and definitely sea themed, he figured that this must be his father's place on Olympus.

Poseidon took him over to a couch and pushed him gently down onto it, standing in front of him. "Percy has Apollo given you anything tonight?"

"What?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No." he blinked in disbelief.

"What did you want to talk about?" Percy considered how to answer.

"Do you know anything about piranhas?" Poseidon gave his words a double take.

"Tiny fish that nibble people..." He answered. _Yeah_, _tiny._

"Please don't be sarcastic..."

"Well I don't understand, you want to talk about fish?" Percy sighed.

"I want you to take a look at something" He looked at his father for permission, after he nodded Percy leaned down to his foot, flinching as he pulled off one of his converse. He rolled his sock over the lower half of his foot and pulled up the leg of his jeans, revealing the injured ankle to his father.

Poseidon kneeled down in front of his son and lifted his leg, hearing a sharp intake of breath. He pushed Percy's jeans up further and turned his foot to the side, seeing definite bitemarks centred in the bruising. "How did this happen?"

"A fish bit me." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"A fish wouldn't bite _you"_

"Apparently this one would. I was sitting on the dock at camp, it came out of nowhere."

"There wouldn't be piranhas there."

"I know. But how many fish do you know that have teeth?" Poseidon looked at him raising an eyebrow "On second thought, don't answer that."

"What colour was it?" As gently as he could he ran a finger over the teeth marks, Percy twitched from the pain.

"Black or grey I think but maybe some gold, I don't know."

"Sounds like some piranha. Looks like their bite too. It shouldn't be hurting you this much however."

"No kidding. It felt like it was ripping my foot off, I couldn't move and I could heal myself. Now I can't even see straight." Poseidon's concern really started to show.

"How are you feeling now? Tell me everything." Percy felt a little intimidated by his father's serious tone. "Percy." Poseidon prompted.

"Erm... bad headaches, everything's blurry, I feel sick, my stomach hurts and I'm really dizzy."

"When did it bite you?" Percy scrubbed at his face.

"I don't know."

"Think Percy."

"An hour or two after we spoke yesterday, I'm not sure." Poseidon sighed.

"You've been poisoned." He concluded as he set Percy's foot down gently.

"Poisoned by a fish?"

"You can't be poisoned by a fish."

"Well... Can you please just talk straight to me, I can't particularly keep up right now." the god looked at him, his son seemed confused and dazed.

"The only way that you could have been poisoned by a fish is if someone made it poisonous and sent it to bite you."

"Who would..."

"You've made plenty of enemies Percy." The sea god sighed. "I'm going to get Apollo."

"Why?" he didn't want him to know.

"Because he better than most can help" _Good point. _"I can't let you carry on as you are. Besides, he's probably tearing his hair out by now. I think whoever sent it knew you were already injured, which is probably why _it_ _could _hurt you in the first place. If Apollo hadn't there for you after you hurt your back, the poison probably would have killed you by now."

"Then maybe I'll be fine." Poseidon gave him a dubious look. "...Or not... He's already spazzing out about me after-" A cold shiver ran through him.

"After what?"

"Nothing." He looked up at his dad sort of like a deer caught in headlights. Poseidon sighed.

"Wait here." Poseidon left, the room seemed to be a bit darker without him there. The silence was deafening, the room was spinning and he felt highly lightheaded, he laid down, letting the daze take over.

…

"Apollo." The sun god looked up from where he was sat waiting, exactly where he had last seen Percy. He expected to see his boyfriend accompanying Poseidon but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Percy?"

"Follow me." The sea god led him out to the same street on which he walked with Percy earlier. "Percy's been poisoned."

"How?"

"He was bitten by a fish yesterday."

"Yesterday..." Poseidon saw a horrified look on Apollo's face.

"Don't be disheartened because he didn't say anything. I believe he was only thinking of you." They arrived back at Poseidon's apartment. Passing through the doors they saw Percy slumped over where his father had left him. They called out his name simultaneously as they rushed over. Apollo immediately held his hand and concentrated on healing him. Poseidon tried to wake him up.

"Percy, wake up, look at me."

"nnn... What? I'm tired" he half glared at his dad in his asleep state. Poseidon smiled despite the situation and helped Percy to sit up, he sat next to him and held him. Apollo however huffed at his attempts and scanned his eyes over Percy's body, zeroing in on his ankle. He lifted his foot, flinching as he saw the bite, he wondered why he hadn't noticed this, Percy had been poisoned in his care. He concentrated all his power, his eyes and skin glowed as he worked. Sparkling gold flowing down him and into the demigod.

Percy felt Apollo's power wash over him, like times when he had healed him before, but this was stronger, more potent, it made him want to sleep, it took him to a nice place where Apollo was looking after him.

Poseidon felt Percy fall limply against him, his eyes drooping closed. "Apollo?"

"He'll be fine." Apollo didn't even open his eyes. He knew what Percy felt, he was conscious in every part of Percy's body. Poseidon watched gold glitter all over his son's skin, the younger god still held the bite, he watched the bruises disappear into nothing, the teeth marks glittered into gold and faded into scars.

Percy vaguely felt his father holding him and saw Apollo's eyes glow like sapphires before he fainted.

"He'll be okay." Apollo rubbed his face before he slid sideways off his knees, landing on the floor on his backside. He was tired, he looked up to see Poseidon laying Percy down, pulling off his other shoe before lifting his legs up and on to the couch. "There's no way that was from a fish."

"Not originally no. But that's how it was delivered."

"It was strong... I don't know how it didn't kill him..." He watched his boyfriend's sleeping face. So scared for Percy's life that he was missing the point that someone did it deliberately.

"Whoever it was knew Percy had been injured, weakened after the fall onto his back. But I don't think they took you healing him into account. Don't look so upset. You saved his life, even if it wasn't in the obvious way. Thank you." Poseidon offered the other god his hand, Apollo took it and Poseidon pulled him up off the floor. "I guess you'll have to ask later. Quite a birthday present..." Apollo stared at him in thought. "If it makes you feel better, I hope he accepts. You're not the only one who doesn't want to lose him."

"Someone went to the trouble of poisoning him. I don't doubt that they'll try again."

"Not before you've taken him they won't." Apollo noticed that Poseidon seemed to struggle mentioning the idea of Apollo _taking _Percy.

"You don't seem to like that idea." Poseidon looked at him with an unreadable expression. His glance flickered between him and Percy.

"Follow me." Poseidon walked into another room with Apollo on his heel. It must have been a study of some sort. Books lined the walls and a large desk was centred in the room. The sea god positioned himself in front of it, leaning back on it slightly.

"I approve of you Apollo, of your feelings for him."

"But..."

"He's my son. You seriously expect me to be okay with a man having sex with him." The corner of Apollo's mouth twitched up in an amused smile.

"So is it me or men in general?"

"Neither, it's a parent thing." Apollo understood. The sun god walked over to the doorway, looking at Percy sleeping quietly on the couch, he hadn't started dreaming yet, he wondered how long it would be before he started screaming. He hoped with the poison gone it wouldn't happen, he guessed it made sense that being badly poisoned by a fish would give him some fear of water, but dreams really weren't his area of expertise. "What's on your mind?"

"I should have known"

"He's very good at playing the hero."

"It's more than that. I should have been able to tell immediately and I couldn't. Twice since he got poisoned he's woke up screaming, clenching his fists so tight he's cut into his palms." Poseidon studied him, digesting what he'd said, Apollo seemed lost in an unhappy reverie "He can't breathe, even after he's awake. He says he was drowning."

"Drowning?"

"Yes... in freezing waters, he starts off shivering, then he struggles, chokes in his sleep, starts screaming for us to come and help him. When he does wake up... I've never seen him so scared of something..." Apollo seemed deep in thought, but then smiled. "Of course, he's quite possibly going to hit me now I've told you."

"yeah, he might even try to drown you, after all, he does take after me somewhat." the smile fell from Apollo's face.

"He told you that?" Poseidon just laughed though he was far from calm over the news he'd been told.

"Are you going to meet his mother tomorrow?"

"I was going to, yes." both gods were drawn from their conversation by soft whimpers coming from the other room. Apollo walked out and kneeled in front of Percy, he stroked his cheek, using his powers to keep him calm. "He won't want you to see this." the comment made Poseidon angry, but he knew Apollo was right. Percy wouldn't forgive himself if he let his father see him like he was about to be, but he'd be close by, and he'd trust Apollo to take care of him. He withdrew from the room back into his study, pulling the door closed behind him.

Minutes later he heard Apollo's comforting words as his son called out for help. Poseidon could feel his oceans down on earth rage in storms and tidal waves, pushed to his limit when he heard Percy call for him. He could hear his son choke and Apollo comfort him through his laboured breathing.

"Percy, I'm here, it was just another dream."

"Why is this happening?" Percy's voice was muffled and quiet, like his mouth was covered with cloth.

"I don't know my love, but I'll find a way to make it stop I promise."

"I feel weird..."

"Yes, you will do for a little while, don't worry."

"Are we still on Olympus?"

"Yes."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's in the other room. I didn't think you'd want him to see..."

"No... I feel pathetic enough as it is."

"Please don't say that Percy. He doesn't think you're pathetic and neither do I." There was a minute or two of silence. Poseidon considered going back in but stopped when he heard voices again.

"Apollo, will you me a favour?"

"Of course"

"Don't let my mom know about all this, being poisoned, the nightmares..." A moment of silence "I'm surprised they want to see me again. Well, mostly that Paul wants me back..."

"Why?"

"I broke his nose..."

"You what..."

"After what happened we had an argument... and I hit him. That's all. The point is there's enough for her worry about without me adding more."

"Okay. I won't say anything." Poseidon grew ever more confident in their relationship as he listened, the way they talked to each other, he could tell Percy trusted Apollo, and Apollo had never sounded so tender and open to anyone before.

"I feel a bit better here..."

"Your father's place?"

"No, Olympus. I don't like it here. But it feels safer than..." He trailed off.

"...safer than?"

"Nothing."

"Percy."

"I don't want to say."

"Why?... Oh..." Poseidon looked up at the door, concentrating. _Why doesn't he want to say? _There were a few more minutes of silence, the sea god grew anxious staring at the door.

"You should talk with your father. I think a few hurricanes are about to hit ground." moments later Percy tentatively pushed open the door to Poseidon's study. He saw his dad sat behind his desk, elbows leaned on the desktop and mouth resting against his fingers. For a few seconds Percy thought his dad was furious with him, he sure looked it. He backed off a little from where he had walked to the centre of the room.

In the blink of an eye Poseidon was in front of him, Percy jumped but his dad stepped forward, closing the space between. He pulled his son into a hug. It was an odd thing to think about but Percy noticed that he was nearly as tall as his dad. He was unresponsive to the contact, still unnerved by the thought of his dad creating hurricanes over him and distracted by his idle thoughts.

He thought he'd started to look like him too, everyone said it, especially with the scruff of stubble and whiskers Percy often had, it made him look rather exotic, quite possibly the Greek flavour he inherited from his dad. It took him a while to realise his dad was holding him at arm's length, speaking to him.

"Percy what's wrong?" he looked into his son's eyes but they seemed far away.

"Nothing." Percy replied flatly.

"Those dreams started after you were poisoned?" Poseidon felt Percy tense up.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"It's important Percy."

"Why?" Poseidon couldn't help but get annoyed.

"Because someone tried to kill you and it's my business to know who." Percy stood his ground, at that moment he couldn't help but feel like he was on the opposite side of the playing field to his dad and he couldn't figure out why. He forced his glare to soften.

"Yes, they did." he sighed. Percy nervously hugged his dad, he was reassured when Poseidon embraced him tightly. He was safe here, safe on Olympus and safe with his dad.

"Percy, answer something for me please." he spoke against his son's hair. Percy stayed silent, listening. "You said you don't like it here but it's safer, safer than where?" It was a minute before he answered.

"Safer than being close to the sea." Poseidon flinched, that hurt.

"Percy, you're hugging me, you're as close as you're gonna get." They pulled apart as Percy laughed, it felt good to laugh.

"It's not yours I'm worried about." Poseidon looked down in thought.

"I'm going to ask Apollo to stay with you. And the waters by wherever you are will be watched. You need not be afraid of the sea." Poseidon was definitely entertaining the idea that someone was using his territory against him.

"What? No unauthorised fish?" Percy asked sarcastically. Poseidon smiled.

"Something like that."

…End of Chapter 20…

**Review! :3**

Also, on a side note, have no fear, Percy will get a proper party at some point in the future.

And on another side note, I know we were all expecting a lot of interaction with the other gods, but the point is that Percy had other things as his main priority, like, poison. :/

I eagerly await reading what you all think.


	21. A Divine Proposal

I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken a while, I've been tweaking it to no end. D:

I'm uploading this while listening to Moonlight Sonata, it's a beautiful song. Does that make me uncool? xD

Speaking of beautiful music, I think the song "Song To The Siren" by Mortal Coil, fits Percy and Apollo beautifully, if you have time check it out, let me know what you think.

**Slyshindi: **Woop!

**Mango21: **yay! Thank you!

**Radiant Huntress: **cookies! There will be more big chapters :3

**emthereble: **aha, would you like a list? You will have to wait and see :D

**Miette in the Rain: **D: mega long review! I can totally imagine Poseidon being an epic father figure :3 and I never said Paul was angry, but Percy doesn't know that, all he knows is that he lashed out in a stressful situation and feels terrible for it, in his eyes another reason to stay at camp, anyway, thanks for the review!

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **I'm sorry D: tell Hades I said hi, I love him x3

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **yay thank you!

**BreakLover84: **thank you :D

**Lanky: **woop! Thanks! xD

**Wincest-me: **Questions are good! I hope... All in good time :)

**DarkLove12489: **yay thanks! :D now _is _a good time! :)

**BriCastellan: **oh my gods, thank you, I'm sure that's probably not true but the compliment is lovely. xD

Enjoy!

…Chapter 21 - A Divine Proposal…

Later that night Apollo was sat on the living room sofa of his house with Percy laying his head on his lap, he stroked his hair as his other hand held Percy's.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" he gazed down at the demigod lovingly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"The beach..."

"I'll be fine." Percy sat himself up and looked at Apollo. He leaned in slowly and kissed him, it felt like forever since the last time, as he pulled away Apollo grabbed his head, pressing a searing kiss to his lips. Percy let him carry on, he climbed onto him, straddling his lap and running his fingers through the sandy blonde hair.

Suddenly Apollo held onto him as he stood up, in a split second they were in Apollo's bedroom. In an instant Apollo was on top of him on the bed, pressing kisses into his neck making Percy moan, he didn't realise how much he needed this, needed _Apollo_ to do this. The god easily flicked Percy's clothes open, from his shirt down to his jeans which he pulled off his legs swiftly, the demigod's boxers joining them on the floor seconds later.

He looked down at his boyfriend, wearing nothing but the open deep blue shirt... He _really _liked that shirt on him... He dived down, straight away wrapping his lips around Percy's erect length, the boy moaned uncontrollably beneath him. Apollo skillfully let his tongue roam as he bobbed his head, knowing exactly how to get Percy off.

Percy threaded a hand in Apollo's hair and started thrusting his hips up to meet Apollo's talented mouth, the noises he made sounding sinfully sweet. Apollo himself moaned around Percy's shaft, he could tell Percy was already very close, just a little more and... Percy called out Apollo's name before he moaned his release, coming into his mouth.

Apollo swallowed his seed, licking the remainder from his lips as he sat up, his erection throbbed with need inside the confines of his jeans as he looked upon his boyfriend, sprawled out on his bed panting from his orgasm, his hair spread in a straggled fashion around his face and the blue shirt ridden up his back from his writhing. Apollo undid his own shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders before leaning back down to Percy, kissing his lips slowly and gently as the minutes wiled away. He looked adoringly at the child of the ocean. "You are so beautiful my Percy." The demigod smiled faintly, a sad expression crossed the god's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I- I just... Apollo, I..." He looked away from Apollo's eyes and body.

"It's suddenly all so clear" He replied sarcastically, Percy smiled.

"It's nothing." the god brushed his fingers along the demigod's cheek.

"Percy, please open up to me" he looked at him pleadingly.

"I was just wondering about... Erm..." Apollo looked at Percy's blushed cheeks and knew what he was asking about. He thought about asking Percy now, now he had recovered from earlier... He looked at Percy's trident charm and asked for an answer. It wasn't often that a god wanted a prayer answered. The trident glowed, like light shining through seawater, he could feel Poseidon's acceptance. Apollo breathed deeply, bringing himself back to the situation. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Percy's bottom half was clothed again.

The demigod looked down to his legs and back up to Apollo in confusion. "I have something to talk to you about." The god kneeled up and sat on the bed in front of him. Percy pushed himself up and sat in front of Apollo, he idly noticed how the god's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You know our stories, Greek stories?"

"A few I guess, why?" _not many._

"You know Dionysus' wife, how she's immortal?" Percy nodded, still confused "And Ganymede's story?

"Vaguely." he answered. Apollo sighed.

"They both became immortal lovers, Ariadne of Dionysus and Ganymede of Zeus, much to Hera's displeasure I might add, we still haven't heard the end of that little escapade. Though in Ariadne's case he married her too. There are a few similar cases like those, but you get the idea."

"Why are you telling me this?" Apollo's expression softened, weakened even.

"Because I love you, I love you so much that it hurts" Apollo stroked his cheek before taking Percy's hands into his own. "Percy, I want to ask you if you will be _my_ lover." Percy stared blankly at him, his heart was pounding. "my immortal lover, to stand by my side for eternity. I find that I like myself when I'm with you, you are my soul and you've become my only reason for living." the demigod could see that small vulnerability in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. "I've never felt so in love, so connected with someone, I once said that I'd worship you, the truth is that I already do." the god smiled lovingly. "I'd wanted to ask all romantically, but it's been an... Unusual day, it's funny how things turn out." Percy wasn't sure what to say, he was overloaded with thoughts and emotions. "You don't have to answer now, you can have as long as you want to think about it." he was awestruck. He never anticipated... Immortality? To be with Apollo forever would be wonderful... But...

"This is why you said something about waiting?" it was all that came to mind unjumbled.

"Yes, you don't necessarily _have _to, I just wanted to, I thought it would be best." Apollo sighed. "But I'm very selfish, I-"

"You're not-" the god gently placed a hand over Percy's mouth.

"Let me finish... I'm selfish because I think- no, I know that I'll _never_ be able to let go of you. Because I want to keep you with me... I love you... If anything were to happen to you... I would never forgive myself... The others would be there to hold me back of course, but I wouldn't let you go, I never will..." Percy could practically feel the passion in his words and saw a glittering tear roll down Apollo's cheek. He reached out and rubbed it away, noticing how the skin of his fingers now glittered gold with the wetness of it. He leaned forward onto his knees and pulled Apollo into a chaste kiss.

"Hold me." Apollo did as told, he pulled Percy down so they were lying together and wrapped a blanket around them. He snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappear, even the beloved shirt and settled them down to rest. Percy needed time, it was a big question, he needed to at least sleep on it. Though he would almost give anything to know what his thoughts were. He looked at Percy, he could see how tired he was, he hadn't exactly slept well last night.

"You should sleep." He lifted his hand to hold Percy's head but the demigod grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want to sleep." He looked the god in the eyes, half wondering how Apollo was holding himself back from pursuing an answer.

"You're tired Percy, I'll be right here if anything happens, I won't leave your side, I promise." Apollo wrapped his arms around Percy, feeling him shiver as his fingers grazed his Achilles spot.

"Later, please..." Apollo nodded solemnly. Percy moulded himself against Apollo's body, his warmth felt so good to him. They exchanged slow, languid kisses as the time passed, eventually Apollo pulled away, lifting himself up slightly and looking past Percy to the bedside table.

"Happy birthday my love..." he kissed Percy gently before sliding his hands back around him. Percy snuggled against his chest, he didn't want to sleep but it was so inviting. He'd thought about Apollo's offer. He'd have to watch his friends grow old and die, his mom too, pretty much everyone he knows. He wasn't sure he wanted to live forever, but why had he turned it down before? Because he wanted to be with Annabeth? They broke up. _Apollo is here, he loves me. And I have my dad, I could make friends on Olympus, sure, most of them would probably hate me... But I could try... I wonder if I'd grow anymore or if i'd stay as I am... On the flipside, if I said no... Apollo would be crushed, would my dad be disappointed? I'd have to let go of Apollo, what would my life be like? Get a job, find some girl, get married, have a few kids, die, that's if I even live that long... _He had to admit, the life of a mortal didn't entice him in the least, he was also convinced that _if_ he were to choose mortality, he'd never meet a man that measured up to Apollo, that he'd spend forever hating potentially datable men for exactly that, not being _him, _maybe even women too_. _He felt he needed a definite reason.

"Percy, are you okay?" the god asked sweetly. And there it was, he loved Apollo and Apollo genuinely loved him back and he wanted Percy to stand with him forever... but what should his answer be? He was completely torn with the decision.

"I'm fine" he smiled. He felt sleep take him over, lulled by Apollo's steady breathing and the soft thrum of his heart. The god held him close, silent tears falling from his eyes as the night went on.

…End of Chapter 21…

Oh gosh, please review, I spent forever trying to tweak it to perfection, and I'm still not entirely happy. PLEASE, you have to tell me what you think. *Buries head in sand* Dx I want to hear from all of you, all your options matter. *offers cookies*

oooh! If any of you liked the ApolloxHermes story I uploaded (-Love Starts With Sex?-), some of you may be happy to find out that due to a few requests to continue it, there will be more, the second chapter will be up soon x3


	22. Hormones

Yay! Update! I don't have much to say, I'm so tired... It's nearly one in the morning... Anyway, it's short, but there is some funsies ;P and I'll be updating soon to make up for it. :)

**emthereble**: Ahh, I'm so sorry x) thank you for the enthusiasm though!

**DxInsider:** Yay, I'm inspiring intrigue!

**Miette in the Rain: **not this chapter no, but soon! And it's a big chapter, so yay!

**Slyshindi: **you said perfect D: thank you! I was so worried!

**TheHoneyBadgerNight**: yay! Thank you!

**BreakLover84: **Thanks! :)

**Liz: **woo! Excitement is good! I love your enthusiasm!

**DemonikRainbo: **I'm so glad you love it! Don't we all wish we could be with Apollo? :( haha, he's a god, there's enough to go around xD

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **D: you said perfection. *nibbles blue cookie* thank you so much! And think how Apollo feels, but alas, he must insist on Percy thinking it over properly x3 the wise god that he is.

**DarkLove12489: **yay. Thank you, now _is_ a great time as always. :3

**Lanky: **Thankyou :3 and if I become an author? A proper one? Haha, you think I could be good enough? xD

**Jajacob: **happy endings are indeed epic, but it's the journey that's important. :) and thank you so much! though I'm sure there are far better fics out there than mine :)

**Warnings**: this chapter has some naughties, he have been warned. ;P

Enjoy! :3

…Chapter 22 - Hormones…

He had the nightmare again, just like he knew he would but Apollo was there when he woke up, just like he said he would. The god held him as he caught his breath, but the oxygen deprivation was enough to make him go light headed. He laid limply against Apollo breathing heavily.

"I can't keep doing this" Percy panted. Apollo combed his fingers through the demigod's hair.

"I'm sorry Percy."

"For what?" he asked quietly.

"I can't stop the dreams. Either whoever is making you have them is very strong or you're giving them to yourself. I don't particularly like the idea of either."

"Making me have them?"

"Yes, it would make sense. To take you down from the inside out." Percy felt Apollo's muscles tense around him. If he didn't seem so angry Percy would consider the feeling of it rather sexy. "and it's starting to work isn't it? You're already so tired, you're avoiding water, that'll make you weaker..." Percy didn't want to think about it.

"Stop it. I'll be fine, okay?" He was used to nightmares, he could brush them off quickly.

"I'm sorry. Look, go take a shower, I'll fetch you some clothes then I'll join you." Percy nodded against his chest weakly. He pushed himself up and Apollo disappeared. Percy sighed and walked into the bathroom, hesitantly getting in under the shower. He breathed heavily, feeling a shiver go up his spine despite the hot water.

He jumped a little when he felt Apollo's arms around him. "I'll take you home when you're ready, then I'll come later with your father, I promise nothing will attack you." he murmured against his neck. Percy twisted around, wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck and kissed him. Apollo slid his hands along Percy's naked body, watching the way his abdominal muscles quivered at his touch. The demigod trailed kisses down Apollo's neck, adoring how the water worshipped his body. Apollo nuzzled his hair, laughing softly. "You're such an hormonal teenager." Percy blushed, realising he'd gotten excited again.

"As if I can help it." Percy answered back. Apollo laughed.

"I like it, it's cute." Percy looked almost homicidal at the comment. Apollo kissed under his jaw as he spoke "It is, I can sense how much your hormones run riot when I come near you, it's quite flattering actually." Percy continued his death glare but it quickly dropped when Apollo wrapped a hand around Percy's erection, making him gasp. "and you just keep getting cuter..." He pushed Percy up against the shower wall and forcefully pressed his lips against the demigod's as he started moving his hand up and down Percy's hardness.

Percy let a few moans escape into Apollo's mouth, he felt the god's tongue slide against his own, he moaned in surprise when Apollo grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, wrapping his legs around his waist. The god held him up between the wall and his body, one hand returning to Percy's length, continuing with faster strokes than before.

Percy moaned into Apollo's neck, giving the skin there kisses between his harsh breaths, he held onto Apollo's shoulders for all he was worth as the god brought him closer to the edge. "And such beautiful noises, shame I can't see that cute face you pull" Percy lifted his head and glared as best as he could.

"Shut up." Percy shot back. Apollo slid his thumb over the head of the younger's erection, making him moan sharply.

"Bite me" Apollo replied cheekily. Percy decided to take it literally, he sank his teeth into Apollo's neck, inciting a loud groan and making the rhythm of his hand falter. But hearing the god like that was enough to push Percy over the edge, the pooling heat in his navel shooting through him and his hot white cum splattering over Apollo's stomach.

As soon as he regained his senses Percy pulled Apollo's hand from under his thigh and dropped his legs to the ground. He proceeded to return the favour, and pumped his fist along Apollo's throbbing erection.

Apollo leaned his forearm on the wall behind Percy, breathing harshly into the boys shoulder. His other hand worked it's way into Percy's hair, grasping at the dark strands when Percy kissed the red bite mark on his neck, leaving small nips on the surrounding skin.

Percy watched him reach his climax, a look of pure bliss spread across his face, he came with a throaty groan, spilling his seed onto Percy's hip.

Apollo saw a slight glow in Percy's eyes before he noticed the water wasn't falling anymore, but wrapping around their bodies, washing them clean. He looked back at Percy and saw confidence in his eyes, he smiled deeply before kissing him and turning off the water.

The demigod touched his cheek sending familiar vibrations through him, drying them off, Apollo snapped his fingers and suddenly they were both clothed, Percy looked down to see himself wearing some of his dark denim jeans and a grey t-shirt that had blue writing on the front.

"It's not nearly as fun as pulling your clothes off" He looked Percy up and down before nodding to the door, Percy followed him out. "Here." He passed him one of Percy's hoodies, he put it on, flicking the hood up after pulling his converse on when the god gestured to them. Apollo looked at him questioningly.

"What?" Apollo pulled the hood off his head with a smirk to kiss him lovingly, last night's question and Percy's impending answer weighed heavily on his mind.

"Nothing. Come on" Apollo covered his eyes, when he could open them again he was in front of Paul's house. Apollo wasn't with him.

…End of Chapter 22…

Ahhh, I'm evil for leaving it off there, but don't worry, I'll be updating again really soon. :3

Next Chapter: 'Homecoming'

Please update, you know how I love hearing from you!

Oooo, please tell me what you think about my comments on 'Song to the Siren' that I mentioned in my intro at the start of chapter 21, I have to know that I'm not alone, it's an epic PercyxApollo song if you listen to the words. Though in fairness they are a bit hard to understand... A lyrics video to the rescue!

Until next time!


	23. Homecoming

Good day :3 thank you all so much for the reviews, I woke up to a dozen emails this morning :D such an epic feeling, they keep me motivated!

**BreakLover84: **yay! Thank you!

**Jia-Lerman-Jonas: **I'm so happy you love it!

**emthereble: **your wait is over! :D

**BriCastellan: **thank you! All in good time!

**Mango21: **aha, thank you! :D

**Liz: **Apollo said he'd be there, let's face it, he wouldn't miss Percy's birthday for anything :)

**Lanky: **there will be longer chapters :)

**Miette in the Rain: **all will be answered in time, Apollo is mega sweet! And I think it would have raised questions for Sally or Paul to have seen Percy being dropped off by Apollo xD thanks for reviewing, your reviews are always cool!

**DarkLove12489: **haha, you know how I love keeping you all in suspense. :)

**Wincest-me: **yay, epic enthusiasm is epic! Thank you so much!

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **thank you so much! But you didn't have to beg xD *hugs Hades* I have this image of me holding onto Hades leg as he tries to run away from the freaky fan-girl xD

Enjoy!

…Chapter 23 - Homecoming…

He sighed and walked cautiously to the front door, knocking on the white painted wood. After a minute or two the door opened for him to see his mother, she'd gotten big while he was away. He was almost afraid to hug her for fear of hurting her, but _she_ wasn't, she pulled Percy into a hug and held him tightly against her.

"Percy I've missed you." she said against his chest. He put his arms around her.

"I've missed you too mom." she pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, she stroked his hair and fussed over him, glad her son was home.

"Where are your things? You are staying aren't you?" Percy looked away from her eyes.

"I can't." he risked a glance back to her face and saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Mom please don't cry."

"I know, I know." She swiped away the offending droplets. "Come in, I'm glad you're here early." He followed her into the living room and helped her down into an armchair. "I'm pregnant Percy, not an idiot." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Percy sat down opposite her, he pulled his shoes off before drawing his knees up onto the chair when Paul walked into the room.

"Hey Perce, how are you?"

"um, I'm fine. How's the-" Percy pointed meekly to his nose.

"Good, it's good..." He answered. An awkward silence perforated the air. This is what Percy hated, feeling like an outsider in his own family. "Can I talk to you Perce?" He tilted his head towards the room across the hall. Percy and his mother exchanged smiles before he got up and walked into the other room, followed by Paul.

The older man shut the door behind him. The room was filled with textbooks and piles of papers from Paul's job. He sat in one of two wooden chairs in front of a desk and gestured for Percy to sit in the other. The atmosphere was uncomfortable and awkward.

"Your mother wanted me to talk to you, she thought that you would be more comfortable talking to another man." _Wait... What? _"She told me that you're becoming _involved, _romanticallywith another boy." _He isn't... _"And I'm not an expert, but I'm sure I can help with anything you want to know or you're having trouble with" _Oh gods... He is... _"So, have you had sex with this boy?" Percy half choked at the question and tried to contain his horrified expression.

"What? No. You can't ask me that." Percy covered his face with his hands. _Great, now he's laughing at me. _He peeked through his fingers to see Paul thankfully looking as embarrassed as he was. He glanced at the door, half-wondering how fast he would be able to run out.

"Sorry. Look, we don't want you to get hurt... trying anything" _He didn't just say that. _"So if you need anything, you should just ask and I'll get it for you. But for now we've put a few things in your room." _Kill me... Kill me now... _"And we want you to know that experimenting with yourself and finding out what _you_ like is normal too. Okay? So there's no need to rush into things you're not ready for. We support whatever your preferences are." Percy was sure his face couldn't get any redder, he wished that his step-father hadn't thought into this quite so much. He missed the time when they were ignorant of his activities, or just in plain denial that he got up to anything, which if he was completely honest, such activities were non-existent, he'd never done anything other than a little kissing and a few touches over clothes before he and Apollo began their relationship. He'd never put much thought into intimacy either, what with everything else going on, must have been an awkward teenage-demigod thing.

"Uh... Yeah, okay. But, I don't think, you really don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. Um..." Percy shifted uneasily on the chair. "I'm... I'm in good hands..." His face burned as soon as the words left his mouth. "No! I mean, you know what I mean"

"So this boy..." _If you could call him that _"You're _going_ to have sex with him?" Percy shifted again.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Percy said flustered.

"And is he new to this as well?"

"No... Hey! Who said I'm new to this?" Percy asked in attempt to defend what little dignity he felt he had left.

"I'm a teacher remember, I work with teenagers a lot. I can tell these things... You don't have to embarrassed because you're a virgin Percy." this was somehow more embarrassing than Apollo saying it.

"Don't say it out loud like that" Paul almost laughed. "That_ is_ embarrassing, plus, you're going all teacher on me."

"Are you being pressured into something Percy?"

"No. Well..." He considered.

"Well?"

"I do sort of feel pressured but it's not what you think."

"I take it this boy is, a bit more experienced than you then?"

"You could say that." Percy looked down.

"How so?" The demigod stood up, happy with the change of position.

"Look, mom will strangle me if I tell you first, but you may as well be there while I tell her." Paul followed him out the room, he stood behind Percy's mother as the demigod sat infront of them. "I can tell you now that you're not going to approve of my..." he searched for the right word. "Boyfriend."

"Why not?" Sally asked, Percy felt as if he were about to spoil her cheery disposition. "You wouldn't choose anyone _that _bad."

"No it's not that, he's amazing. It's just, _who_ he is..."

"Then who is he?" Percy took a deep breath, his heart was beating double time.

"Apollo." his mother stared at him.

"As in, the god..." Paul asked.

"Yes." Percy confirmed nervously. His mother sighed, she didn't want to have to do this.

"Percy... I don't want to upset you but he won't stay with you, he can't. I don't doubt he has feelings for you but I've been there Percy." he looked into his mother's eyes.

"Paul, can I have a minute in private please." Percy asked. If there was anyone he should consult, it was his mother. He nodded and left the room.

"Mom, Apollo's asked me to become immortal, to be with him." Sally's eyes widened in shock.

"And have you accepted?"

"No not yet."

"Why not? She asked.

"I- wait, what?" he looked her in confusion.

"He loves you, and you clearly love him, so why not?" it was a weird world that they inhabited, but what better could the mother of a demigod wish for, than for her child to be loved and to have no fear of death catching him.

"You'd be okay with it?"

"Of course." Percy smiled in disbelief, he got up and hugged his mom where she was sat. "You haven't accepted because you thought I wouldn't want you to?"

"Partly, there's a lot to think about."

"That there is." She stroked her son's hair. "So is he coming today or have you warned him off?"

"He's coming with dad later."

"Two Greek gods at your birthday party, aren't you special." She smiled. Percy rolled his eyes, her smile was infectious.

"So who's coming?"

"Some of Paul's family who you've met, some family friends, a few of your school friends, I couldn't find your friend Nico, Grover said he's really sorry but he's up in Canada at the moment on important business and... and Annabeth didn't want to come." Percy suddenly wondered how he'd feel about seeing her again, and he missed Nico, he spent all his time down in the underworld with his father or travelling around, he hoped he'd see him tonight, but the chances were slim. He'd miss Grover too, they hadn't spoken since the other day, he resented not seeing him a lot. "Your friends should be here soon. Are you going to tell them?"

"That I'm dating the god of music and medicine and I'm going to be his eternal loverrr-boyfriend." He blushed.

"I'm not sure I approve of him sleeping with you. Not quite yet." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Were not sleeping together, not like _that._ At least not yet..." His mother narrowed her eyes at him. "I think it's sort of a necessary part of it..." He looked away from her eyes shyly.

"We'll see about that when I meet him."

"And, what was that whole talk thing with Paul about? Just 'cause it's men now the criteria's changed?"

"Well it has a bit Percy. I just thought it was something that needed to happen, I wanted you to know that there's someone you can go to if you have any questions or needed anything."

"Mom I'm 18."

"Only just. And you're shy, I didn't think you'd bring it up first."

"No kidding, I nearly died of embarrassment." They both laughed.

"Neither did I think you'd want to be talking to your mom about it. It could be worse, I could have got your dad to talk to you." She suddenly thought about something. "Does your dad know?"

"Yeah, he already knew when I told him." Sally raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I told you first." she laughed. "Apparently he and Zeus approve of us being together, Aphrodite and Dionysus seem to as well. Though we did get a few weird looks from some of the other gods last night. Understandable I guess." Percy looked down dejectedly.

"Last night?" She asked.

"Yeah, party on Olympus, Apollo took me. We didn't stay too long though."

"Zeus approves, that's big."

"Yeah, I was surprised, don't get me wrong, I'm immensely grateful, but surprised." He smiled, Zeus really was awesome, even if it wasn't for Percy, still awesome.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, Percy and his mother smiled at each other, they'd finish the conversation another time.

…End of Chapter 23…

The birthday party will be next chapter :3 sorry to disappoint. But we had to have a moment to reunite Percy and his mom. I hope Paul's 'help' was giggle worthy xD

*gets on knees* please, please, please review! *offers cookies*


	24. Happy Birthday

Sorry this has taken so long to update, things have just been absolutely crazy this week.

Aha, I was writing this and it spell corrected Blofis to Blowfish, I nearly wet myself laughing. xD

**Miette in the Rain**: yay, I'm glad you found it funny, I was _so _paranoid, I was worried that it just sounded silly xD I love Sally, I can imagine that she'd love embarrassing the both of them xD I'm happy that you're looking forward to the next chapter, though I feel all pressured now :)

**Slyshindi: **yay! Thank you!

**BreakLover84: **woo! Thanks! :D

**X5 - 452 and 494: **yay a new fan! Thank you!

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: **don't die xD thanks

**Liz: **at some point yes, but not yet :3

**emthereble: **yay! Mega thank yous!

**BriCastellan: **haha, *awkward turtle*

**DarkLove12489: **Yay, thank you! :3

**Wincest-me: **the wait is over!

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **eeep, don't hate me! D:

**Jia-Lerman-Jonas: **thanks, I can imagine that they have a lot of awkward moments xD more will ensue!

**Lanky: **yeah but it's funny to read xD

**DxInsider: **ahhh, you read my mind D:

**Yay: **awh thank you so much, I hope you like this chapter!

**Jajacob: **thank you :) I feel really warm and glowy now xD

**Mizuki 8D: **I hope so, if I manage to pull it off, I'm not feeling confident xD

**DemonikRainbo: **thanks! And the wait is over. :)

Enjoy! :3

…Chapter 24 - Happy Birthday…

Paul walked past them to open it, it was some of his family that Percy had met not too long before the summer, if he recalled correctly, it was Paul's sister Sarah and her two kids, their names escaped him but he remembered they were twin boys, 13 or 14 years old, with short brown hair, the same colour as their mom's.

They greeted their guests, they wished Percy a happy birthday and Percy thanked them for coming and for bringing him a present- some awesome t-shirts. Not long later Percy's school friends arrived, they were just as he remembered them, loud. They were the first school friends he'd managed to keep, ever, with help from Paul he'd managed to stay at a school longer than a year to make any friends. And of course, with Sally and Paul's permission, they brought beer, though only to be consumed under Paul's strict supervision.

Everyone had arrived soon after, but there was still no sign of his dad or Apollo, he tried to push it from his mind but it still bothered him.

His mom had, by tradition, made him a blue cake. Most of the food was blue, that's just the way things were. They were playing some music, Percy didn't know what it was, he had never made a habit of knowing, but it was okay. He and his friends were just a bit away from everyone else drinking, the others were all sat in the lounge, talking, reminiscing, they seemed to be having fun, Percy went over every so often out of habit.

As the evening wore on Percy didn't notice the knock at the door, nor did he notice his dad and Apollo walk in, or notice them greet his mother and Paul he didn't notice that is until Tyson jumped on his back. Obviously not realising that he was heavy and it would drop him to the floor. Of course his school friends thought it was the funniest thing to ever happen, Tyson got off him apologising profusely and his friends dragged him to his feet.

As soon as Percy realised that it was Tyson he leaped onto him in a hug, though this way round Tyson could actually carry Percy quite easily. After a minute Tyson dropped Percy back onto his feet, greeting him excitedly and handing him a small box wrapped in blue with green ribbon.

"awh I missed you Tyson."

"Daddy brought me to come see you!"

"I noticed." Percy laughed "Thanks, it's good to see you too" Tyson stood there smiling at him while Percy's school friends were behind him gawking at Tyson's height, he was taller than Percy's 6ft and probably had to duck under most doorframes.

"Happy birthday Percy." His dad's voice called out from behind Tyson.

"Dad!" he ran over and hugged him "I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Percy pulled back giving his dad a one sided grin.

"Of course I'd come." he lowered his voice "I'm happy to see you're feeling better." Percy looked behind his dad to see Apollo stood there awkwardly, it was an unusual stance for him, his hair was styled over his eyes half hiding them and his hands were shoved into his pockets with his shoulders hunched up in an attempt to hide himself. He looked utterly... Unconfident. Percy sported an amused smile at Apollo's obvious shyness, definitely something to tease him about later. "Don't be mean." Poseidon said playfully. Percy went to his boyfriend and slid his arms round his neck, hugging him. Apollo put his arms around Percy's waist returning the hug. But seconds later Percy realised people might be watching and pulled away swiftly. He turned around to see his friends still gawking at Tyson and now his dad.

Percy gave quick introductions but his friends were too tipsy to notice that he'd left out Apollo and only referred to Poseidon as his dad. As it turned out Percy's school friends were called Robert aka; Rob, Andrew aka; Andy and Karl.

"Dude, you're like the double of your dad." Karl piped in.

"er, thanks." Percy replied, cheeks shaded red with the awkward situation, now both he and Apollo looked like they'd both been caught doing something they shouldn't of been, he fiddled idly with the present in his hands. Tyson wandered off and was off talking to Sally, enthusiastically asking about her baby, the sea god followed him.

"Perce what's up? I haven't seen you that red since what happened with Clo'" Rob' laughed out. Apollo's head immediately perked up which didn't go unnoticed by Poseidon.

"Do you have to bring that up all the time..." Percy whined. The other 3 boys laughed.

"Aha, not one of your proudest moments Perce?" Rob commented. Apollo listened intently to the conversation and Poseidon watched him as he did.

"Every time man..." Percy sighed. It was just like friends to take the mick and bring up the _worst _situations he's ever been in. In front of Apollo. And be too drunk to grasp clear threats in his tone of voice.

"You know she's the one who started those rumours." Karl added.

"Yeah I figured she might have been." Percy said, kicking an invisible can on the floor. He felt uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Apollo, he risked a glance at the sun god to see he looked a little less uncomfortable and more agitated, it didn't show, but he could tell.

Poseidon listened in on the conversation from across the room, intrigued about Percy's social life and being mindful of Apollo's behaviour.

"Hey Perce." Karl looked between Percy and Apollo. "We think she was out of order, either way, you know that right?" Percy realised he'd clocked onto them. The others looked at Percy seriously, agreeing with the statement.

"Yeah I know." Percy replied smiling, grateful for good friends. "Hey I'll be back in a minute." Percy forced a smile before making an exit and running upstairs as soon as he was out of sight. He put Tyson's present on his bed before going into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He took several deep breaths and walked over to the mirror that hung above the sink, staring at his reflection he fluffed his hair before turning on the faucet and splashing water over his face. He leaned an arm on the sink as he looked into his eyes, holding onto the charms around his neck and willing himself to calm down.

A knock on the bathroom door caused him to lift his head away from the sink. "Percy, are you okay?" It was his dad. He dried his face before opening the door. He was stood in the hallway, unlike Apollo his confidence hadn't faltered at all that evening. Percy could, however, see concern on his face.

"Yeah I'm great" he smiled as he stepped out into the hallway next to his dad, he pushed his hands into his pockets awkwardly. Poseidon studied him carefully before carrying on.

"I have a present for you in your room." Poseidon walked off, letting himself into Percy's bedroom. Percy followed him, flicking on the light as he walked in.

His room was pretty simple, Paul had let him pick which room he wanted and he'd chose one at the back corner of the house. It had large windows along one wall with light blue net curtains in front of them and darker blue curtains at the sides. He had a double bed with ocean blue sheets in the corner of the room between the windows and a small cupboard that served as his closet. Opposite his bed, behind the open door was his desk, it was empty bar a few textbooks and notes for school. The walls were plain sky blue and the floorboards were sandy brown.

Poseidon walked to the centre of the room and turned to face his son who closed the door to and stood meekly behind it.

"Blue?" Poseidon asked with an amused but slightly proud smile.

"I like blue." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"Your present's behind you" Percy gave him a questioning look before looking behind him, in the corner next to the door was a long silver trident, sea green shone through it in patterns similar to his neck charm. Blue and Green ribbon was wrapped around it ending in a large bow about a foot from the top. He turned back to his dad in happy disbelief. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, it's awesome." Percy confirmed. Poseidon smiled broadly, watching as his son turn back to it. Percy reached out to it and brushed his fingers along the cool metal. He saw a light flicker of silver above the bow, looking closer he saw writing in Greek, he turned his head and squinted to read it _'Perseus' _He smiled despite never really being married to his real name.

"It'll come to you whenever you need or want it. Just..." Percy looked at him "Keep your temper under control, I wouldn't want you frying anyone. Especially blowfish. It would upset your mother." Percy snickered earning him a warning -but light hearted- glare from his dad. Percy couldn't help but remember the time his dad had almost fried him.

"C'mon, I wouldn't do that."

"You broke his nose."

"Yeah..." he kicked another invisible can. "Was a good punch though" he offered.

"Very funny. But seriously, I know things have been stressful, but, anger management Perce." Poseidon gave him a wry smile. "Unless it's Apollo, then feel free to let loose." Percy smiled back.

"Dad." Percy scolded.

"Percy, before we go back downstairs... What were your friends talking about earlier, what rumours and what wasn't one of your 'proudest moments'?" Percy suddenly felt a little caged in.

"That was nothing, just stupid school stuff." Percy said unconvincingly.

"Percy..."

"I said it was nothing. Don't you spy on me anyway?" Percy snapped.

"Anything that has you panicking has me concerned. And no, I don't spy on you. I watch you when I feel it's necessary. I'm going to overlook you talking to me like that." he stared warningly at his son but softened his expression when he saw him back down. "I saw how you were Percy, so did Apollo, he's... Protective of you, not to mention jealous." Percy stood up a little straighter making a mental note not to piss off his dad. He watched him take a seat on his bed and pat the space next to him, putting Tyson's present on the window sill.

Percy sighed and sat next to him, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't shaking just a little. "So what was it about?"

"It really was just some stupid school thing"

"Then you'll have no problem telling me" Percy sighed, defeated.

"I got jumped by some girl from school. I... Rejected her. Politely. Soon enough some rumours are going round school and I'm on the receiving end."

"What rumours?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes"

"Rumours that I'm gay. Among other things." Poseidon sighed, putting his arm around his son half hugging him.

"And rumours like that bother you?"

"Maybe. It's a little more complicated than that." Poseidon thought for a minute before he answered, this was a conversation for another day.

"Come on, you'll be missed. We'll talk about this later, and I'll teach you how to use that later too." he pointed to Percy's trident before getting up. He looked back at his son before leaving. "I'll give you a minute."

…

Apollo watched Percy leave, wishing desperately that he could follow him. He looked at Percy's school friends, he'd felt jealous straight away but they'd mentioned something happening between Percy and a girl? He saw Poseidon make an exit and go upstairs after Percy. At least it was a chance to do some digging.

"So who's clo?" The three boys looked between each other.

"I dunno, we don't want to be saying anything that'll cause trouble for Perce." Rob answered. "He's had enough of that 'cause of it."

"No trouble, I swear." Apollo lifted his hands in a surrender pose, looking as innocent as he could manage. The other three gave each other more uncertain looks.

"Okay, but, keep it down" Karl said glancing over to the large group of people across the room before moving closer in to the group, the other pair and Apollo did the same. "A while ago some guy at our school had a house party, we were all invited, including Perce. Which is all good right? 'cept there's this girl there and as bitches go, this girl has got the crown. She spiked Percy's drink to try and get him into bed. She's slept with pretty much everyone she's set her eyes on."

"Percy didn't want to, as bladdered as he was, he basically said 'sorry, but no' however, she really wasn't taking no for an answer." Andy continued. "She got him alone but he wouldn't let her touch him, he's just no that type of guy, despite the fact that she was all but throwing herself at him, you'd have to ask him for details. He ran off, half falling down some stairs he was that far gone. He met us at the bottom and we took him outside."

"He couldn't even walk, ended up puking every 5 minutes. Whatever she gave him _really _didn't agree with him. Anyway, he was fine after that, one hell of a hangover but fine." Rob said.

"Until the next school day that is. Whereby this girl had spread some vicious rumours"

"What rumours?" Apollo enquired.

"That he'd said no and ran out puking because he was gay. Well, she didn't put it as nicely as that, but you get the picture. We don't know whether it was because of that specifically or something else but Percy had it rough at school after that. He'd never get beaten up or anything, Percy is a _really_ good fighter. But other things... You'll have to ask him. When we heard that he wasn't coming back to school this year, that he was getting home schooled or something, we thought it had really gotten to him." Apollo had listened intently, and he was pissed, though he kept his composure -and his powers in check- beautifully. "It's good to see him doing well actually." Karl finished. Apollo sensed this Karl had something else to say, he studied him thoughtfully. "Look, we don't care what Percy's preferences are. As long as it makes him happy. You should really be talking to _him_ about this."

Their conversation was cut off when Poseidon came back into the room and walked over to Apollo.

"Hallway, now." the sea god said quietly. Apollo followed him out. Talking when they were out of earshot. "Tread carefully Apollo."

"You think I wouldn't?" Apollo asked, being cautious as to Poseidon's mood. He opened his mind to the sea god, showing him what he'd been told, showing him how he felt and hopefully showing him that he was level headed.

"Very well." Poseidon sighed.

…

After he left Percy huffed, lying back flat on his bed. As he did his foot kicked a box under his bed, he stared at the ceiling in confusion before he got up and looked. It was just a small storage box, but one he'd never seen before. He lifted it up onto his lap, catching a note that fell as he did so. He blushed when he read it.

Be safe Percy.

Love Mom.

xxx

He'd suddenly remembered that Paul said they'd left a few things in his room. He lifted the lid and cringed at the contents. A few condoms, some lube and a book on gay sex. Got to love parents.

He shut the box and pushed it back under his bed. _Classy_.

As he descended the stairs he saw his dad and Apollo at the bottom, neither of them looked too pleased. "Everything okay?" he asked cautiously. They both looked up the stairs at him guiltily.

"Yes, everything's great Percy" Poseidon answered. Apollo smiled when Percy got to the bottom, his father looked between them. "don't spend too long out here." He left, walking back into the noise of the other room.

"I found out what your friends were talking about. Your father's concerned I purposely went to find out to go on some sort of vengeance mission."

"Are you two doing teamwork? He asked me what it was about too." Apollo laughed.

"No. What's that saying? Great gods think alike?"

"I think it's a little different to that"

"Close enough" Apollo declared, making Percy laugh.

"Well I'm gonna tell you what I told him. It was just some stupid school thing." Percy slid his arms around Apollo's shoulders and moved closer to the god's body.

"Careful, you know you tend to be a little... Excitable..." Apollo kissed him slowly as he held Percy's hips pressed against his own. They were making out when they heard someone cough from not far away. They looked to see Paul leaning round the door.

"Percy, Sarah's gotta go." the demigod pulled away from Apollo smiling before briskly joining them in the other room. From the end of the hallway he watched Percy and his mother say goodbye to the guests. As they shut the door they both looked at Apollo, he offered a smile to Sally, but she whispered to Percy to go into the other room. She walked up to him and studied him curiously.

"Mrs Blofis." He bowed his head slightly. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I am to understand you'll stand by my son." Apollo smiled.

"Of course. I love him." Apollo watched how she seemed to be sizing him up, it was rather intimidating. "Are you threatening me?"

"That depends. Are you feeling threatened?" _Yes._

"I won't hurt him."

"Good. Then there's no need to threaten you." She smiled so sweetly it was almost impossible to imagine that just a minute ago she looked like the scariest pregnant lady on Earth.

When they returned to the living room Poseidon smirked at how suitably terrified Apollo looked.

…

Later in the evening only the Gods, Percy, Paul and Sally remained sat in the living room. Conversation mainly consisted of Poseidon asking how Percy was doing at school and of Sally asking how Percy was doing 'outside of school'. Percy himself was trying to stay out of the conversation, he wasn't massive on talking about himself, how he was doing or especially how he was feeling.

Though Percy was enjoying that he got to sit next to Apollo, the god was sat on the sofa, visibly more relaxed than before, with his arm around Percy's shoulders. Sally was sat sideways on the opposite sofa with her back against the arm rest and feet on Paul's lap. Poseidon sat alone in an armchair, elbows leaned on the arm rests and fingers interlaced with a thoughtful air about him.

The demigod had drifted into his own world, content in the calm evening, he stared at the floor as if it had suddenly became the most interesting thing to have ever existed.

-_What's wrong Perseus?- _Percy physically jumped, that was his dad, but his dad was talking to his mom... He stared at the sea god confused. -_Think and I will hear you-_

_-You can hear my thoughts?-_

_-Only the ones you're having right now-_

_-Now I'm going to think of really weird things- _Percycringed

_-Only what you want me to hear. Put your face straight.-_

"Percy... Are you okay?" Sally asked. Percy looked to see the room staring at him.

-_What_?- "What? Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do I need to get someone to talk to you again?" She said the second sentence in giggles of laughter. Paul followed her in chuckles. Percy face palmed.

"I _really _don't think we need to do that." Percy smiled. "No offence Paul, but I think there are just some conversations that don't need to be had."

"Who said I'd ask Paul." Sally said smiling, she subtly nodded to Poseidon and a look of horror spread across Percy's face.

"You wouldn't dare." Percy said.

"I'm your mother, it's part of my job to embarrass you." She replied simply, Percy stayed silent, turning several shades of red.

"What conversations?" Poseidon asked, intrigued by the exchange, Sally giggled.

"I couldn't possibly say, he'd never forgive me." That seemed to end the conversation on a high.

"Doesn't stop you both bringing up every other embarrassing situation in my life." Percy laughed out.

"Like when that fish proposed to you." Paul added

"It wasn't a fish, it was an octopus."

"Same difference."

"Big difference... Besides, the fish were too shy." Percy said meekly while getting the feeling the whole room was laughing at him.

"An octopus proposed to you?" Poseidon asked curiously.

"Yeah... She was nice, but I had to say no and apologise, then make up some sort of excuse as to why I was apologising to an octopus." Percy cringed, remembering the event vividly, she'd asked very nicely and was upset when he'd said no, but he'd managed to put in a good word for the male octopus who rather liked her. He made a mental note to go and see how they were doing at some point. Percy drifted back into his own world, letting them talk amongst themselves.

-_So what's wrong?-_

_-I'm just tired, that's all- _He looked at his dad flawlessly having a conversation with his mother at the same time.

_-Are you staying here, your mother wants you to-_

-_I know she does.-_

-_So...-_

-_I can't. You know why I can't.-_

_-why's that?- _Poseidon asked regardless.

_-because bad things happen around me, I don't want her to get hurt, and besides, I...- _Images of his nightmares flooded his mind, escaping through their link strong enough to make them both flinch.

Before Percy could register it, his father was leaving, only he and Apollo were left in the room and the sun god was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" Percy asked. He saw a flicker of concern flash on Apollo's face.

"I asked if you were okay, you keep spacing out."

"I was... I'm fine."

"Where are you staying tonight Percy? Your parents want you to stay here..."

"Wouldn't I be missed at camp?" Percy asked, ignoring that Apollo may have just referred to Paul as one of his parents.

"D is covering for you. Not that it takes much effort. You know him, he just brushes off what people say and assures them in his usual nonchalant manner." It took Percy a few seconds of frowning before he connected D to Mr D then to Dionysus.

"Oh okay... I'll stay here, just for tonight" Apollo watched him suspiciously, Percy seemed distant.

"You don't have to."

"I know." Percy stood up, exhaustion hitting him like a rock. Apollo stood next to him and kissed him, it took a few seconds for Percy to respond, but soon he was kissing him back enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around his waist.

All too soon Apollo pulled away. "I have to go, but my present for you is under your pillow. We'll talk soon." He kissed the demigod before leaving, reluctantly letting go of him. He said goodbye to Sally and Paul before joining Poseidon outside to drift off in a breeze, disappearing into the night.

His mom and Paul came back into the room. "Percy I'm so glad you're staying." she smiled broadly. "You look tired, it's been a long night, you should go to bed." his mother said, making her way over to him, Percy nodded. She hugged him close, kissing his cheek. "goodnight Perce, and happy birthday." He smiled as much as he could, she looked so happy. He nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight mom." he walked out, saying the same to Paul on his way. His room was comforting, he shut the door behind him and leaned back on it. Turning his head to the side he looked at the glistening trident. He wrapped his hand around it slowly, just below the bow and lifted. It had weight to it but he could hold it easily, with his free hand he traced his fingers over where his name was previously, it appeared again, writing itself in a silver light, he felt powerful with the weapon in his hands. He leaned it back against the wall, shuddering with the power that went through him, _his_ power.

He went over to his bed and dropped himself down onto it. As he laid there he spied Tyson's present sitting on the window sill where Poseidon had left it. He sat up, groaning as his tired muscles ached with the movement. As he pulled open the ribbon the wrapping dissolved and it fell into his hands, despite the present being a cube, the gift wasnt, it looked like a black leather wrist cuff, just a normal one. He lifted a tag hanging from it to see neat writing, Tyson must have got someone to write this for him because his handwriting was nowhere near as good as this. It looked like instructions... _Left_ _arm_, _ok_... He went back to reading when intricate patterns glowed along it, burning into the leather. It looked like a repeating wave pattern, but at the centre was an archer, he got the distinct feeling that it was Apollo. He continued reading and did as it instructed. He put two fingers on the cuff on the inside of his wrist and swiped down his forearm. The band extended and wrapped back round his arm just before the elbow. It was a wrist guard for archery. A nice one too, it was beside the point that he sucked at archery. Very badly. He swiped it back into a wristband and admired it, mentally thanking Tyson. He had to be the only person on the street who gets weapons and armour for his birthday.

He suddenly remembered What Apollo told him, he turned over and pushed his hand under his pillow, only feeling soft sheets until his hand hit something cold, he hesitated before taking hold of it and pulling it out. It was a black metal phone, slim with a touch screen. He turned it over to see gold emblems on the back, the symbol of Olympus, Apollo's lyre and Poseidon's trident. As he was holding it the screen lit up, he looked at it and it said he had texts, off Apollo?

He unlocked the phone and read it.

-**Apollo:** haha, like it? I thought you might. Don't worry, this isn't a normal phone, no monster will come get you for using it, however that's only true as long as you don't use it for calls to anyone other than us gods. :( that's just the way things are I'm afraid. Though you can text anyone you please :) Xxx-

He went back to see more texts left for him.

-**Poseidon:** Here's my number.-

_Cheerful_.

-**Apollo:** Are you okay? You haven't text back... Xxx-

-**Hermes: **Happy birthday loser ;)-

_...What_?

-**Apollo: **Percyyyyyyy... xxx-

-**Aphrodite: **You two looked so cute! I'm the one to come to if you need any romancing advice. ;D -

_It's_ _a_ _conspiracy. It has to be._

-**Apollo: **I love youuuu... Please answer... Xxx-

He was right, he does quite enjoy Apollo's 'downright ungodly behaviour'. After poking around he figured out how to reply.

-**Perseus to Apollo: **Hey... Thanks, and I'm fine, I was just distracted.-

_Why is my name as Perseus?_

-**Apollo: **No kisses? I'm hurt. Xxx-

-**Perseus to Apollo: **fine. X-

-**Apollo: **Tease. Xxx-

-**Perseus to Apollo: **You like it. X-

-**Apollo: **True... I'm sorry if we pressured you into staying where you are. I could tell you didn't want to. Xxx-

-**Perseus** **to** **Apollo: **It's okay. I had to at some point... I just don't feel too great about about it while I'm still having the... You know... X-

Apollo was taking a while to reply, Percy laid down on his bed, he suddenly didn't feel too well, maybe it was nerves or something... He didn't want the nightmare again, especially not here, he said it that morning, he can't keep doing it.

Everything seemed far too cold without Apollo, he shivered and snuggled himself against his pillows, rubbing his eyes against a growing headache.

-**Poseidon: **Go to sleep Percy.-

-**Perseus to Poseidon: **Are you watching me?-

-**Poseidon: **No. But I know you feel tired.-

-**Perseus to Poseidon: **You also know why I'm not going to go to sleep-

-**Poseidon: **I didn't realise they were that bad. I saw some of what you go through earlier, it's why I left, I was angry Percy. But Apollo is going to look after you, I'm working on it.-

-**Perseus to Poseidon: **Don't worry about it. I'll manage.

-**Poseidon: **Percy, I don't think you can, not alone.-

-**Perseus to Poseidon: **Thanks. But we'll see.

He'd just about had enough of looking helpless.

-**Apollo: **Do you want me to come and stay by you? Xxx

-**Perseus to Apollo: **No, I think I just want to be alone right now. X

-**Apollo: **Iunderstand. Do you want me to stop talking to you? Xxx

-**Perseus** **to** **Apollo: **It's up to you. X

-**Apollo: **I love you Percy. Xxx

Percy smiled.

-**Perseus to Apollo: **Iknow. I love you too. Xx

**-Apollo: **Woo! Two kisses! :D xxx

Percy couldn't help but laugh, Apollo was such a child when he wanted to be. He didnt reply, he wanted to talk to Apollo but he just didn't feel very communicative. He tried to stay awake throughout the night but succumbed to his exhaustion in the small hours of the morning.

…End of Chapter 24…

Ahhhh, I hate this chapter. It's so bad. Dx I can only apologise profusely for how bad it is.

P.S. I got two goldfish today, I've named them Poseidon and Triton. I'm such a nerd.

Please, please, PLEASE review. *begs* I'm so paranoid about this chapter. :(


	25. My Answer

Mega long chappie D: and some mega long replies to reviews :D

**X5 - 452 and 494: **Apollo _is _pretty epic :3 I toyed with Hermes' text for a while, I was sort of aiming for him to start treating Percy like his little brother, which mainly includes picking on him, good idea? yes? No? :) and yay kittens! I love kittens. My cat's name is Gizmo because he looks just like the mogwai Gizmo, if you don't know who that is you should watch gremlins x3 told you I was a nerd xD and I can imagine archery lessons, Apollo there with his arms around Percy 'showing' him how to do it.., then insert kiss-fest. X3 and I do the little happy dance every time I get a review, not to mention the previously mentioned giggle snorts! Thank you for reviewing!

**Slyshindi: **Yay, thank you!

**DarkLove12489: **Thank you! And Yes! They are über cute! X3 now is an epic time!

**BreakLover84: **thank you! And yes! *presents cookies*

**Jane: **thanks and Nico will be in the story at some point in the future.

**Lil Mexican: **hehe thanks! And don't worry, I have no intention of stopping. :)

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **eep, I'm sorry, don't shoot me. If I die who will carry on with the story D:

**emthereble: **have no fear, all will be answered soon!

**J.P Dufour: **yay thank you! That makes me so happy! :D

**Trenzie: **thanks!

**Miette in the Rain: **umm... Read on. .

**Liz: **thanks :3 we all worry about our Percy :(

**DemonikRainbo: **yay thank you! And will my huggles suffice? *hugz*

**Jajacob: **woo! Thanks! *high five*

**DxInsider: ***feeds fishies* nothing is scarier than a protective mommy. O_o

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **woo! You said perfect! Thank you so much! *giggle snort*

**HopeReincarnated: **I have been dabbling with what to do concerning that, it did cross my mind for him to patron demigods maybe? Obviously as well as being a powerful god, I don't know, I have a few ideas. He can't be _too _powerful. That would annoy Zeus and everyone :/ but he will definitely be unique! and thanks for the critique of my writing. *epic confidence boost*

**Wincest-me: **Trust me, all will be revealed in good time. :)

**Mizuki 8D: **thankyou :3 *dishes out chapter*

Thank you again to all my reviewers! Your reviews, no matter how small or what they say, are all epic! Writing is something I want to get into as a career so everything you all say is really appreciated!

Ugh, I sound all soppy! *slays minotaur* ah, that's better.

Enjoy! :P

**Warnings: **naughties! There are lots'o naughties! ;3 Okay, not lots, but a decent few :3

…Chapter 25 - My Answer…

He was overwhelmed with the compulsion to just give in to the pressure, as his struggles ceased the chains began to weigh him down. He started sinking into the dark water, the freezing water burned down his throat. His body felt like ice, he felt his joints crack and snap as he descended. As his vision hazed over and his lungs felt like exploding he considered that this might be it, his number might be up. He briefly wondered what his parents would say, how Apollo would react. Would his dad search the oceans for him until he found his dead body? or would Hades tell him? how would he know? Would he seek vengence for his son's murder? Would his mom mourn for him and forever remember the son she had? Would Apollo move on and find someone else to love?

As his breathing discontinued he heard a sinister laughing vibrating through the water, strong hands grabbed his arms and he could suddenly breathe once again. But the hands created a whole new wave of pain scorching through him, his breath was used in an almighty scream of agony.

"Percy!" the demigod opened his eyes, still screaming, he flailed, arms coming into contact with another person, he felt hands grab his forearms, holding them still. As his eyes focused he realised it was his step-father leaning over where he was laid on his bed. "Percy stop it, calm down" He stopped his struggles, laying back down and trying to calm his breathing, he didn't realise how much harder it was to calm down, and how sore and hoarse his throat felt after such rigorous breathing without Apollo there to help him. He was unable to prevent tears falling down his cheeks, he saw his mother come in wrapped in her dressing gown holding her bump, worry and fear etched on her face.

"Percy what's wrong?" she asked, Percy looked desperately into Paul's eyes.

"Please don't let her see me like this." he whispered. Paul released his grip on Percy's arms and got up to stop Sally from getting too close.

"He's fine. I think he's had a nightmare. I'll handle it." He told her comfortingly, she looked as if she was going to protest, she stared into Percy's pleading eyes and, very reluctantly, left. Percy felt like some sort of 6 year old who'd thought he'd seen the bogey man.

Paul sat down on the bed next to Percy, and for the first time since waking Percy realised it was still dark out. His mom and Paul had obviously been in bed when he'd started screaming. Paul had ran to his room in just his shorts, the extreme wake up had made him look quite stressed, understandably so. His bedroom was bathed in the blue from the ceiling light, his mom didn't understand the benefit of it, but Percy loved it.

His body still shook with tremors and his breathing was still ragged, he pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. Paul caught sight of bloody handprints on his skin and on Percy's shirt. "Percy, come on, I need to take a look at your hands." Percy was hesitant, but he let Paul guide to the bathroom, he pushed Percy's hands under a running tap before going back out. Percy heard he and his mom talking before Paul came back in, he'd pulled on some trousers and grabbed a cloth on his way back to him. Percy wasn't paying much attention, he stared, mesmerised at the blood swirling down the drain, carried by the clear, flowing water.

Paul pulled Percy's hands from under the water and looked at them, he stared at the scratched skin, confused. "Can you heal yourself?" Percy's sea green eyes were still streaming silent tears, he hadn't been able to heal himself for days. He shook his head sadly, staring down at the floor. Paul sat him on the edge of the bath, he stayed silent as his step-father carefully dried his hands with the cloth and wrapped bandages around his palms, he had to admit that he felt somewhat better already.

He started shivering and came to understand that Paul had taken off his t-shirt, the man was knelt in front of where he was sat, holding the bloodied shirt in his hands, he was looking at Percy with a concerned expression that made him nervous.

"Did Apollo do this to you? Or your father?" Percy followed his line of sight. At the top of his arms were long, finger like bruises... He thought of the hands, they'd hurt him, his dad was right, these weren't just bad dreams, someone was trying to hurt him... "look at me Percy." he did. Paul's eyes were serious. "Did your father hurt you? Your boyfriend?" Percy furrowed his brows, realising what he was asking.

"They'd _never_ hurt me. They've been trying to protect me..."

"Protect you from who?" Percy took a deep breath.

"We don't know. Someone in my dreams..." Paul ran a hand over his face in frustration.

"Shit Percy."

"I'm sorry..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for... You think whoever it is will come for you?"

"They wouldn't come here if that's what you mean... But apparently I'm not safe whenever I sleep. Either way this will just stress mom out and she doesn't need that. I can't stay here." Percy rubbed some tears off his face, this was pathetic. Paul looked at him, it was painful to see his step-son so distraught.

"How long has this been happening?"

"Since a couple days ago, when I got poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Yeah... Long story, but I'm fine now." He didn't want to give the man something else to worry about.

"and the nightmares are still happening?" Percy nodded, visibly calmer. "You've been at camp going through this alone?"

"Apollo's been with me and I've stayed at his a few times."

"I thought you said you two hadn't-"

"We haven't... Not that..." Percy blushed. "Just other things. That's all beside the point, I have to leave... You think I'm okay with waking up screaming like some pathetic child? Look at me, I'm crying... I tried to stay awake, I told Apollo not to come and my dad's angry, I don't know what to do."

"Yeah, I heard there's been a lot of sea storms as of _very_ recently... And... if having Apollo with you helps, then I'm sure we can arrange for him to stay too." Percy looked at him disbelievingly. "I mean it."

"Thank you" Percy smiled weakly, rubbing at his cheeks.

"Go back to bed and try to get some sleep." Percy looked at him questioningly. "I'll be right down the hall. Shout if you need me. Okay?"

"Yeah okay." he looked down at his bandaged hands before leaving. He sighed as he returned to his room, thinking about what Paul said, he left his door open slightly. He pulled his jeans off, having fell asleep in them earlier, and slipped in between the sheets of his bed, relishing the idea of sleeping, he was so tired and his bed was so comfy. As he snuggled under his blanket he touched something cold and remembered his phone. Looking at it he saw few texts off Apollo valiantly trying to make conversation even though Percy had made it one sided.

He sat up in bed reading them, they were so sweet, he noticed that it was nearly dawn. He suddenly needed Apollo, he wanted to see him, he still hadn't told Apollo that he'd decided and it must be driving the god crazy having to wait like that.

-**Perseus to Apollo: **I need to see you-

There was no reply and for a minute he thought Apollo wasn't going to come.

"I'm here." Percy looked up to see him standing in the room.

"I didn't think you'd come." Percy said as Apollo sat on the bed with him.

"I'll always come..." he noticed Percy's arms "What happened?" Percy looked away dejectedly.

"The dream got worse. But I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Percy I-"

"Please." Apollo nodded, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, his skin was cold to touch. "will you do me a favour?"

"Anything."

"If I fall asleep, just shut me up."

"Percy no."

"I woke everyone up, and now Paul knows." This wasn't going how he wanted, he didn't want to tell him when the mood was like this. "Apollo?"

"Yeah babe?" Percy kissed him, placing his hands either side of Apollo's face. Apollo covered the hands with his own, the carefully applied bandages glittered into gold and disappeared revealing the scratches which soon followed suit along with the bruises. Percy continued to kiss him feverishly, pulling the god closer any way he could. He pushed him flat on the bed, settling between his legs and pressing their hips together, the god moaned only to be shushed moments later. Apollo smirked, he could have fun with this. He flipped them over and descended upon Percy's chest, kissing gently along the skin before licking a perked nipple and biting the nub, earning a strangled moan from Percy.

The demigod pulled him up for a hard kiss, determined to fight for dominance. Apollo shifted and sat up, pulling Percy with him so the boy was straddling his lap. A voice from the hallway interrupted them.

"Percy are you okay?" It was Paul. Apollo giggled and had his mouth covered by Percy's hand.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." Percy was finding it hard to keep his voice straight as Apollo ghosted his hands dangerously close to his Achilles. He looked into the god's eyes, they looked dangerous and predatory. He lowered his voice and whispered to Apollo. "can we go somewhere private?" The god nodded eagerly. Percy pushed himself off Apollo's lap and off the bed, landing unsteadily on his feet.

"Are you sure Perce?" Paul called.

"Yeah, hold on." He went into his closet and pulled on new some jeans and a blue t-shirt before going to his door. He went outside and held the door near closed. "I'm gonna go out for a while."

"with Apollo?"

"...yeah" Paul studied him.

"Be careful. Me and you mother are going out later for her scan. I don't suppose you'll have any trouble getting back in." Percy smiled.

"No I wouldn't think so."

"Well okay. And Percy, in future, lock your door when you have your boyfriend over." Paul walked off smirking at Percy's red face.

He walked back in his room, shutting his door and leaning back against it, his embarrassment increased when he realised he had a very noticeable bulge in his trousers that Paul most likely saw.

"Everything okay?" Apollo asked.

"Everything's great." Percy stalked back over to Apollo and knelt on the bed in front of him. He brushed his fingers along the god's cheek but his hand went up to hold his arm just below the wrist cuff.

"What's this?" Apollo eyed the patterns.

"Tyson's present." He swiped it down his forearm revealing the arm guard. Apollo smiled.

"That's a-" Percy swiped it away.

"Yeah and it's great, but sort of pointless. I'm not the best at archery."

"I can help you" Apollo offered.

Percy laughed "I'll always be bad at it..."

"Yeah, your father sucks at it too. But he didn't have _me_ serving his every need, you do" Percy cocked an eyebrow, making Apollo laugh.

"Shut up" Percy commanded playfully.

"I thought we agreed you weren't to talk to me like that?" Apollo asked jokingly.

"and I thought we agreed that I dare to and you like it." Percy replied. Apollo moved faster than Percy's eyes could track, slamming into him making him fall backwards. He thought they'd just fall on the floor but in the blink of an eye they were in Apollo's room and fell on his bed.

Apollo pressed him into the blankets, moulding his body against the demigod's and kissed him passionately. He felt so alive with Percy, he was addicted to him, all the time he wanted more.

"Apollo stop." The god lifted himself from Percy's body and looked him in the eyes, breathing harshly. Percy had never told him to stop so abruptly before, he was happy that he actually did.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just, I..." Percy pushed Apollo backwards and straddled his waist, pressing their lips together for a passionate kiss. "My answer is yes." he smiled as Apollo caught on, his eyes shone like sapphire and he was smiling broadly.

"Really?" Percy nodded.

Apollo kissed him. "Thank you Percy, I'm so happy, I love you, I love you a lot. I can't tell you enough how happy you've made me." Percy didn't feel any regret, just nerves eating at him and the persistent nag of exhaustion.

"Good. I love you." they kissed again, gently but full of feeling. When they separated Apollo took notice of the dark circles under Percy's eyes that had slowly been appearing over the past few days.

"How much sleep did you get today?"

"I don't know, not much."

"I know you didn't want me to but I spoke to Hypnos..." Percy didn't care anymore, it had gotten to the point where he was open to the idea. "He can't do much from just my description, It would be better if he could come and see for himself but I know you wouldn't co-operate. You've always made a point of being an impertinent youth." Percy laughed, when he was younger he _did try_ to be. "He did however give me a few things that may help you sleep better." Percy eyed him suspiciously. "I can give you something to knock you out for a while, it will numb your dreams in a way that you may not have them or feel them as badly as you do." Apollo sat up underneath him, he snapped his fingers and an elaborately decorated bottle appeared in his left hand. It had dark green glass and was round with a long neck, various glowing green lines swirled up along the body of it, ending in flowers that had white petals and a yellow bell shaped centre. Daffodils. Better known to the Greeks as Narcissus, Percy prided himself on not being completely ignorant of Greek myth. "Or I can give you something that will give me control of your dreams, I'd be able to influence what you see and feel, guard you against the nightmares." Another snap of his fingers and another bottle in his other hand. This one was like crystal and was almost shaped like a teardrop, he could see a gold like liquid inside. It had tiny laurels wrapped around it. Apollo's plant. The whole thing seemed to glitter. Percy wasn't sure how he felt about Apollo seeing his dreams, even ones other than the nightmares, he couldn't help what they might be.

"Do you want to try?" Percy thought hard about it, through gaps between the blinds he could make out the sun rising over the ocean. He tried to ignore that the idea of morning made him feel even more tired, but he had something else on his mind.

"Not right now, I want to stay awake, just a while longer." The bottles disappeared, leaving Apollo's hands free to roam Percy's body.

"Maybe I'll just have to wear you out."

"Maybe you will." Percy caught Apollo's hand and placed it on his crotch. The god palmed the returning hardness, enciting a needful groan from the demigod. He could feel Apollo's excitement press against him. Apollo moved at godly speed, yanking off all clothes from their top halves before he pressed him back down onto the bed.

"I want to try something." He caught the nervous expression that crossed Percy's face. "No sex. I promise. Just something a little new." Percy nodded and watched as Apollo kissed down his chest, worshipping his skin with his soft lips.

The god skillfully undid Percy's jeans, sitting up from him to slip them off his legs along with his underwear, leaving the demigod naked, apart from his necklaces and wrist cuff. And oddly enough because it was for archery, Apollo thought it was weirdly sexy. He leaned over and swiped it out, the glare he received was well worth it.

He slid his hands along Percy's legs, making him whimper as he caressed the soft skin on the inside of his thighs, gently spreading them as he did. He leaned back over Percy and kissed him gently, but the demigod wanted more, he pulled Apollo's head down with his armoured arm for a harder kiss and used his other to reach down and fumble with Apollo's jeans. The god mumbled words through their kisses as he stopped him.

"I think it might be best if I keep those on." He smiled and for a minute Percy was confused but soon caught on, he remembered the talk about him being alluring and Apollo trying hard to control himself... The thoughts were pushed from his mind when Apollo kissed his neck, lips giving warm caresses to the tender skin. It made Percy's erection throb with need, he wanted more contact. The demigod moaned shamelessly as Apollo's expert hands touched his body. He whimpered when Apollo withdrew, sitting back on his knees between Percy's spread legs, he blushed at being so highly exposed under the god's confident gaze. A small vial appeared in the god's hands, Percy watched him coat some of his fingers with the contents, it was slick and shiny, Percy figured it was oil of some kind. Bottom line was, he knew what was going to happen and he was excited, nervous, but excited.

Apollo leaned back over his boyfriend and reached his hand between Percy's legs. He slipped fingers between his cheeks and rubbed circles over the wrinkled ring of muscle. The demigod moaned in response and Apollo pressed a slick middle finger into his entrance.

Percy's hips jerked back a little in natural reaction, he wriggled uncomfortably, not sure what to do with himself. Apollo gave him a reassuring kiss as he slid the finger in and out, Percy felt so hot, and he was tight with only one finger, Apollo couldn't help but moan as he thought about it.

Gradually the intrusion started to feel less odd and he began to like the sensations it created. He wanted more and he wanted it faster, he pressed his hips up slightly and moaned as he felt Apollo's finger brush close to something inside of him. The god laughed seductively and held Percy's hips down with his free hand. "Not so fast Perseus" Apollo purred in a low voice. Percy whimpered, he loved the way his name rolled off the god's tongue, he was desperate for more and Apollo as he was now was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever witnessed. Not to mention that Apollo was withholding the pleasure he so desperately needed, he found it rather erotic, he had those eyes again, predatory, dangerous.

Without breaking the rhythm of his slow probes Apollo slipped in another finger. Percy still felt tight, he bit at his lower lip as his erection strained against the confines of his jeans. The demigod mewled at the slight stretch it created, it stung a little but felt good at the same time, but the pace wasn't enough, he knew Apollo was going slow for his benefit but it was agonising. Every muscle trembled and a sheen of sweat covered his body. Beads of pre-cum dribbled from the head of his cock, his entire being wanted the pleasure he knew this could give him. Every encounter with the god was more explosive than the last, he just _wanted_ Apollo in every sense of the word.

"Apollo, more, please..." Percy panted. The sun god released his grip on Percy's hip and leaned back closer to him, he would give him exactly what he needed. He kissed him harshly as he thrusted his fingers just a little harder into Percy's hole, making the boy moan into their kiss. He sped up his movements, Percy lifted his hips slightly and Apollo crooked his fingers, doing what he knew would make Percy howl. The demigod saw white as Apollo touched something in him that sent hot pleasure searing through his body, he threw his head back and moaned into the air as he scratched at Apollo's back. It only took that one stroke for him to reach his end, releasing his seed over their stomachs.

Apollo withdrew his fingers as Percy moaned and whimpered with the residual pleasure. It was all too much, feeling the boy's tight heat, watching his orgasm overwhelm him. He was painfully hard, he wanted to take Percy now, to _really_ make him scream, screw him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk, let everyone know who he belongs to. But as these thoughts raced through his mind Percy looked at him, innocent eyes full of trust and adoration. He fought back against the impulses, sitting back from his boyfriend. But Percy followed him and kissed him, he started pulling at Apollo's jeans. The god didn't touch Percy at all apart from requiting the kisses, his hands were clenched in the bed sheets, the demigod was just everything he wanted. He was letting Percy have control. But as the boy started kissing down his chest and pushing him backwards he had to stop him.

"Don't do that Percy, I'm struggling to control myself." Percy could see lust and temptation in the god's eyes, it scared him a little but he still slipped a hand into his underwear, pushing the clothes down slightly and pulling out the straining appendage. He made no attempt to tease him, going straight for fast paced stokes that made the god groan in relief.

He nipped at his neck and left soft kisses, but this only served to frustrate Apollo. "Harder." His voice was rough and commanding. Percy did exactly as he was told, biting the tender skin unforgivingly between ravishing it with licks and fast kisses. He kept his hand going but the awkward angle stopped him somewhat.

Apollo growled, he pushed Percy flat on his back and straddled his waist, batting Percy's hand out of the way he took over. Percy pushed himself up and continued working at Apollo's neck, occasionally moving down, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting at the sensitive nub. Apollo gripped Percy's hair with his free hand, pressing their lips together and groaned as he came onto Percy's chest, hips rocking forwards with each spurt. They collapsed on the bed next to each other.

"You're incredibly erotic when you can't control yourself... You know that?" Percy said, Apollo laughed.

"I'm incredibly dangerous when I can't control myself. You haven't seen me out of control and I hope you never will." He spoke as he cleaned their release off their bodies.

"Why not?" he asked. Apollo sighed, stroking Percy's face and pulling him close.

"Because you wouldn't be able to take it. I'd be too rough and hurt you, that's why not." he nuzzled the demigod's neck.

"I would." Apollo gave him a dubious look and Percy suddenly didn't feel so sure.

"Having sex with me will more than likely hurt you on your first time Perseus, and that's with me being gentle." a blush spread across Percy's face.

"I wish everyone would stop saying things like that, I'm starting to get paranoid. And don't call me that." Apollo didn't know what to reply to first.

"Call you what? Perseus?"

"Yeah."

"Why not? " Apollo asked. "You didn't seem to mind earlier" He added cheekily. He laughed at Percy's red face. "I get it. It can be your bedroom name."

"What?" Percy wasn't sure whether that was better or worse.

"Anyway, saying things like what to make you paranoid?"

"We are not even going to have this conversation." Percy said defensively, Apollo thought back to what he said, he knew what Percy was talking about.

"We've already had this conversation actually. I thought I told you that I don't mind that you're a virgin, it's okay. There's no need to be-" Percy huffed, moving away from him slightly.

"embarrassed? My mom thought I was going to go gallivanting off with some guy, so she got my step-dad to give me 'the talk'" He made quotation gestures with his hands "and then later, while we were all present, threatened to get my dad to. So to be honest I think I'm about ready to _die_ of embarrassment." Apollo couldn't help it, he laughed. A lot.

"So that's what-" he cut himself off laughing. Percy rolled his eyes and got up, he started pulling on his clothes and was fastening his jeans when Apollo had finally calmed down. "if it makes you feel better I think Poseidon would have died of embarrassment long before you did. I would have loved to see the look on his face." Percy looked at him from where he was stood at the foot of the bed.

"It's not funny. I'm 18 and I'm still new to all this. I'd only ever kissed someone before you and I feel like everyone knows." Apollo didn't realise Percy was _that_ innocent of the sexual world, he wondered if he was rushing Percy into things. Percy caught the look on his face and seemed to read his mind. "Don't get me wrong, I'm fine with this, I just... I don't know, I'm not very good at it and I come really quick and..." Percy felt flustered and stupid, half not believing that he had actually just said that. Apollo crawled over to him and pulled him back down on the bed, cuddling his boyfriend against him.

"You don't need to worry Percy, you're doing fine. And as for coming really quick, please don't let it bother you, you'll last longer the more experience you get, and trust me, I'll make sure you enjoy getting that experience." The god smiled comfortingly. "You know that wasn't the first time I've touched myself over you. And believe me, I haven't been masturbating since I was very, _**very**_young." Apollo stated. "and I've never taken an immortal lover before either." he suckled at Percy's neck "and that will be when I take you... Which reminds me." he withdrew and looked at Percy "Come on, lie down properly." He moved so Percy could rest against his chest more comfortably. "there's a few things I have to explain about it. That is, if you still want to?"

"Of course I do, unless you mean explain about sex in general, in which case I'm more inclined to hit you" Apollo laughed.

"Well we can go into that if you want, however I'm more of a teach by example kind of guy." Percy laughed into Apollo's chest.

"Just get to the point."

"When you become immortal things will change, like, you won't have your Achilles curse anymore, I'm gonna miss that... And you'll have more power, so, be careful. And because you'll be bound to me as my lover, you'll not only represent your father but me as well. Your father may ask you to do things and have authority over you, he is your father, he always will be. I think he's worried about that."

"about what?"

"That I'll take you away from him, steal you for myself. I can understand his point, it's very tempting." Percy smiled. "But you'll always have him Percy, remember that, for your sake, and his. Plus I'm charged with making sure you know your place."

"My place?" Percy asked, slightly insulted.

"It just means don't go around insulting anyone. Especially anyone higher than me, or any of the 12 olympians. You need to watch your tongue around the other gods. You can't speak to them how you speak to me or your father."

"I wouldn't speak to my dad how I speak to you. It was scary enough when I spoke back to him yesterday."

"I think that's just because he's your father. It's right that you should learn to show him respect." Percy resisted rolling his eyes, Apollo was right, but he didnt want to admit that.

"I do. It's just that sometimes I have issues with authority..." Percy said, Apollo sighed.

"Yes. That's what we're worried about. Don't hate me if I have to discipline you because you've stepped out of line, it will be my responsibility. I remember the fights Ganymede got into with Zeus, mostly on purpose to piss him off, and Zeus has to lead by example sometimes. But he calmed down eventually, though they don't get together much anymore if you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point. Behave." Percy hugged Apollo tighter, he hated the idea of Apollo having to 'discipline' him, what did that even mean? Punish? Shout at?

"You wont be very strong when you first change, but you'll get stronger. And... For a while you'll, how can I put it..." He scratched the back of his neck in thought. "Have a heightened sexual appetite." Percy lifted his head to look at him dubiously. "I'm serious, you'll want it. A lot. Those who take immortal lovers aren't seen for days, sometimes longer, and always come back looking exhausted. Though I hear Zeus and Ganymede were into quite a few kinky things, what with him not even wanting to admit he liked being taken by Zeus-"

"Okay, I _do_ _not_ want to hear that" Apollo laughed.

"hmm, I wonder if you have a kinky side, I've known you to get quite rough on occasion" Percy rolled his eyes. "I like it... It's exciting..."

"When will we..."

"Whenever you are ready. Zeus will grant me the power to make you immortal. Do you want details?" Percy considered.

"What details?"

"I will make you immortal as I take you, it might feel a little weird, even a little painful but it will entwine you to me." Percy thought about it.

"Painful?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, but don't worry, only a little and I'll make you feel so good that you won't even feel it." Apollo kissed Percy's head gently.

"cocky aren't you."

"very." Apollo replied smugly. Percy laughed.

"How do you know all this if you haven't done it before?" Apollo chuckled.

"You're not the only one who's _had_ _a_ _talk_ in one form or another. Only I'm not nearly as shy anymore." Percy tried to imagine him being told all this by Zeus, then blushed realising that technically _he _was the topic of conversation.

"How is it different?"

"Being immortal from being my lover? Lots of things. There will be a link or bond between us, call it what you will, we'll be able to feel each other's emotions among other things. I'll be able to take some control of you."

"Take control of me?" he leaned up on his elbows.

"Nothing dramatic like brain washing or anything. But I'd have some sway on your emotions, I could make you tired or energetic, cause pleasure or pain, happy or sad-"

"Libidinous?" Percy asked seductively, Apollo chuckled.

"That would be something to experiment with... I told you that you had a naughty side. Though if we're in close proximity you will probably be influenced by how I feel. Other than that I wouldn't affect your feelings or body without cause to."

"That's comforting." Apollo rolled himself on top of Percy, straddling his hips.

"I look forward to making you scream my name" Apollo purred, centimetres from the demigod's face. Percy felt himself harden again at the sound of the god's seductive voice. He flinched at his own high sensitivity when Apollo shifted his hips. The god smirked. "Turn over" he said as he got off him.

"What?"

"You heard. Turn over." Percy did as he said, lying flat on his stomach and wriggling his hips slightly to get comfortable with a growing erection. He looked over his shoulder to see Apollo climb back onto him, settling back on his hips. He shifted as he pulled out Percy's sword and the phone from the demigod's back pockets. Percy looked at what he put down and wondered how the phone had got there, he swore he had left it on his bed.

"What are you doing?" He felt Apollo's fingertips graze along the top of his shoulders.

"Just relax." Percy pushed himself up onto his elbows, twisting to look behind him. The god leaned sideways so Percy could see him easier, he saw a suspicious glare on the boy's face. "Trust me, relax." Percy slid his arms forward and rested his head on his crossed forearms. He felt Apollo's hands return to his shoulders . "You have beautiful shoulders." Percy groaned when Apollo pressed his thumbs between his shoulder blades and rubbed up his spine. The god smoothed his hands around the tops of Percy's shoulders and then around his neck, rubbing down from the base of his skull. Each rub and press made Percy moan and arch his back into the god's hands, it felt sinfully good.

Apollo worked down Percy's back, massaging every muscle. He rubbed down his spine and around his ribs, enjoying the feeling of Percy's muscles contracting and shifting under his touch, the way his moans sent vibrations through his body. Percy buried his head down into the bed sheets as Apollo got further down his back. The god reached the small of his back and rubbed small circles with his thumbs between rubbing flat with his hands, Percy's moans were carried on every breath and he arched his back. He knew this feeling, that searing warmth gathered in his navel, he thought about asking Apollo to stop but he didn't want to, he wanted to feel the pleasure rush through him, he needed it.

Apollo listened to every delicious sound that Percy made, he could tell Percy was close. The demigod shuddered as he came, riding high on the bliss that orgasm brought with it. As he came down he felt Apollo kissing between his shoulders. "Beautiful..."

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off me." Apollo laughed but did as he was told. Percy laid where he was for a minute before cuddling back against Apollo's chest, he wrapped a leg around him and closed his eyes, content to lay there with him. "What is it with you and making me do that?"

"I need a reason to make you feel good?"

"Love's only weakness

Is also it's greatest strength:

It contests reason"

Apollo stayed silent, thinking about what Percy had just said and counting with his fingers. "That was... That was a haiku..." Percy smirked into Apollo's chest.

"Yes."

"Since when..." Percy laughed sleepily.

"Don't start thinking I'm any good. I've been working on that for a while" Apollo laughed.

"How long is a while?" he asked curiously.

"Longer than I care to admit." He opened his eyes to see an amused smile on the god's face. He settled back down smiling, content in the god's loving embrace. This moment was perfect, but at the back of his mind he could feel the worries of the nightmares and the hands in the darkness.

…End of Chapter 25…

Yay, Percy said yes! :3 but who is trying to hurt him? Well, I know who. -.- grrr.

Sorry this took longer to upload than I had hoped. *glares at Internet provider* no, not you Hermes. Aha, we all have to thank Hermes that we're here reading this, he _did _create the Internet after all :3

As always, please review, reviews have excellent nutritional value for writers. I sort of sound like a hamster now...

Anyway, until next time!


	26. Symptoms

Woo! It's the Queen's diamond jubilee today! 60 years on the throne! Well... I'm not actually _that_ excited. I'm not much of a royalist. Some of you in other countries probably have no idea what I'm talking about at all. But it's all I've heard about for the past week over here in the UK. Though until like, a week ago the weather was beautiful, it was sunny. But now our summer is over. -.- lol, maybe.

**emthereble: ** haha! Thanks :3

**Miette in the Rain: **yay! Teehee, I felt like giving Paul a shot at a fatherly moment :3

**KeepsFallingInLoveWithActors: **thanks! :D

**BreakLover84:**when Percy is ready ;3

**Milkamoo97: **woo! Thanks! :3

**DarkLove12489: **Lol, I'm updating now xD

**X5 - 452 and 494: **D: I want your kittens. There will be some reactions, I have a few floating around, so they'll be in somewhere. And no, I'm completely ignoring the Romans. Lol. But there is a, how can I put it, action part of the story? And yes, Percy and Apollo just haven't been spending enought time together, must do something about that :3

**BriCastellan: **xD I'm in a haiku. I feel cool.

**Death** **by** **Damnation: **I'm probably being really stupid but what does wfr stand for? It's too early in the morning for me to be remembering things xD I'm so confused.

**DemonikRainbo: **ah, I see what you mean, you misread, the second sentence is from Apollo's point of view. The sentence in front of it give you a clue as to who and what it is referring to. But then I've wrote the rest of the paragraph in Percy's point of view, so I see your point, it may have been confusing, but the sentences themselves don't contradict each other as Percy was undressed and Apollo wasn't completely. How could Apollo be doing those naughty things to him if Percy still had his jeans on? Not in that position anyway x3 And I love the word libidinous, reminds me of a good stargate episode... lol. and no, I don't have a beta, I didn't think I'd be able to get the chapters out as quick. I check through them like a dozen times before I upload, though it's frustrating, my iPad corrects any mistakes to English(uk) and my laptop (that i have to use to upload) then argues with me because it's convinced it's American, and likes to moan about my Britishness. But then I get so frustrated when I later find a mistake. xD

**Trenzie: **Apollo is epic :D I'm still considering punishments...

**percyjackson: **I lol'd at your pen name x3 thank you so much! *giggle snort*

**Jajacob: **thank you x3 *happy dance*

Mega thanks to my reviewers! *Hands out cookies*

Enjoy!

…Chapter 26 - symptoms…

His respite lasted no more than ten minutes, he groaned as he forced himself up. "I should go back"

"You should get some sleep" Apollo countered.

"No." he refused. He crawled to the end of the bed and fell off while he tried to stand up. "I'm okay" he found his top and pulled it on.

"Percy, they might work."

"I'm fine, I'm not even tired."

"You're exhausted."

"No I'm not." he walked out the room and down the stairs. He sat down in front of the large windows and stared out. The sun shone brightly, glistening off the waves, he wondered whether any of his dad's people were out there in the water. His dad said if he was by water that it would be watched. Or was his dad watching it from wherever he was? He pulled his knees up to his chest tightly and buried his head. He briefly heard Apollo walk into the room.

The god saw Percy sat near the window, curled up in his own embrace. He walked over to him and held him, kissing his head. "You know you don't have to act so brave in front of me. I know they scare you."

"I'm fine." Apollo sighed, why did Percy have to be so difficult? The god slid his hands under Percy's knees and around his back, lifting him into his arms. Percy held onto Apollo's neck. "aren't I heavy?" Percy asked, considering they were about the same size. Apollo cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Right." in an instant they were back in Percy's room, the god became fully dressed in the process. Apollo set Percy down onto his bed and moved away to nose around his bedroom. He strode over to the trident and examined it closely but didn't touch.

"Can you call it to your hand?"

"Dunno, maybe" Apollo stepped to the side, gesturing for him to try. Percy concentrated on the trident, it flew to his hand faster than expected and he caught it out in front of him, ribbon tails fluttering under it. He felt the power again, his power. He looked up at Apollo, the god was eyeing him curiously. "What?"

"It suits you." Percy pulled the ribbon off the trident, it curled up from where it had been wrapped around the metal. He dropped it to his side and stood up off his bed. He pushed his free hand into his pocket and rested the trident on the floor in his other hand. Apollo stalked over to him and slid his arms around Percy's waist. "In fact, it's kind of sexy."

"'cause that's exactly what it's for; exciting you." Percy said sarcastically.

"Percy you can excite me all on your own." Percy smiled, but it faded as he looked at his trident, turning into a grim stare. "What's bothering you?"

"I've been thinking." A concerned look flashed onto Apollo's face. "Last night. Someone grabbed me in the water, because I gave up, I stopped struggling against it. If I can stay asleep a little longer maybe I can-"

"Ah!" He cut him off. "No. I know where you're going with this and it's not a good idea."

"Why not?" he moved back from Percy slightly.

"You can be hurt in your dreams. You wake up choking. Did you see your arms this morning? You'd have to be stupid to even try."

"Then I must be stupid. Thanks." Percy's trident glowed green.

"That's not what I meant."

"No. I know what you meant. You, like everyone else, think that I'm just incapable of taking care of myself." Apollo bit his tongue. Mood swings and irritability are symptoms of lack of sleep. "But you know what, maybe you and my dad and everyone else has a right to look down at me. I got hurt by falling off something, a _fish_ nearly kills me and probably the worst of it is that I..." he scrubbed a hand over his face. "I cried over some fucking nightmare... Look at me... I'm not a man, I'm just a stupid child." Apollo stepped forward to hold him but ended up supporting him as he slumped to the floor. He knelt down in front of him and lifted the demigod's head up, he saw tears streaking down his face from watery sea green eyes. Percy tried to push his hand away but he held firm.

"Don't hide from me Percy. Never hide from me."

"How can you even look at me? You're out of my league and I'm pathetic." Percy felt the pangs of a headache as he spoke. He wasn't even sure what had annoyed him so much.

"Now you _are_ being stupid. You're not pathetic, you're incredible. And have you even looked at yourself? You're all grown up Percy. You act older than _I_ do most of the time, certainly not like a child. Everyone is allowed to feel how you are right now. Now calm down. You should clean yourself up before your family get back, I wouldn't want you smelling like sex, I think your mother already wants to kill me." Percy nodded rubbing at his face. Apollo helped him up, he hesitantly lifted the trident off the floor after Percy left. Leaning it back in its place in the corner. He studied it for a minute before he turned back around to see Poseidon standing behind him.

"What are you doing Apollo?"

"It's getting to him. He refuses to sleep unless... He thinks if he looks for it hard enough he'll find who's doing this to him. I think it'll end up making it worse." Poseidon regarded his words thoughtfully.

"He thinks that I consider him weak"

"So that's what he was talking about..." Apollo looked down dejectedly. He'd been so concentrated on making sure Percy wasn't in danger of being killed, he'd been forgetting to consider how Percy felt about it. "He's said yes to me by the way." Poseidon couldn't stop himself smiling. "Though I think he has a few other things to think about right now. Something's gotten into his head, he's stubborn, he won't let it go." The gods heard footsteps in the hallway, Poseidon quickly vanished leaving Apollo alone.

Apollo stood innocently in the middle of the room as Percy walked in. The demigod wore only his jeans and his hair was wet, fluffed up from rubbing. "That was a quick shower."

"Yeah, I... Was my dad here?"

"What makes you think that?" Percy gave him an incredulous look.

"I can tell. And I'm not deaf."

"Yeah, he was here. I think he noticed that I touched your trident." the god smiled meekly. Apollo moved closer to him and lifted a strand of wet hair from Percy's jaw, playing with it inbetween his fingers. "As I've said before, he's protective of you... You know, _this_ is quite sexy too." he threaded his hand through the demigod's damp hair.

"You're impossible."

"You love it." Apollo strayed a finger down Percy's bare chest. Percy _did_ love it, he couldn't believe he was considering wanting Apollo to touch him again. He _could_ believe Apollo wanted to again though. He blushed as he began to wonder how long Apollo would be able to have sex for, and how many times before he tired... He wondered what Apollo would be like; gentle? rough? He wanted to see Apollo completely overtaken by passion... He was brought out of his daydreams as Apollo lightly pinched a nipple, the unexpected sensation went straight to his crotch.

The god watched the him whimper and felt a shiver run through him "What are you thinking about?" Percy's eyes widened, he couldn't stop the guilty expression that crossed his face. _Busted. _"Something inappropriate I see... Such a naughty mind..." He slid a hand down to the front of Percy's trousers, feeling the beginnings of an erection. "And getting excited from just little touches... Such a naughty body..." Apollo grabbed Percy's thighs and lifted him up, enjoying the surprised squeak it caused. He nuzzled along Percy's neck, slowly breathing in the clean scent.

"What makes you so sure I want this again? I'm still pissed off." Percy asked, trying to hide any hint of lust in his voice. Apollo chuckled against his skin.

"Your body clearly does... Besides, some say it's the best way to relax..." He licked a trail down the skin of his neck and suckled on the soft flesh, Percy moaned quietly and hugged his legs tighter around Apollo's hips.

"You said I'd want it a lot, but what about you?" Percy asked, partly for distraction.

"I'd have to control myself." Apollo walked over to Percy's bed, dropping him onto it and climbing on top of him. He sat on Percy's hips and traced the contours of the demigod's body with his fingers.

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"I'd want to as well. But I'd have to control myself. I don't want to hurt you." he spoke softly as his eyes roamed the younger's skin.

"You're worried about hurting me?"

"I'm always worried about hurting you."

Percy pulled Apollo down for a kiss as he rolled them over. Apollo felt comfortable having Percy on top and between his legs. He thought maybe when Percy feels more confident... They kissed slowly but passionately, Percy slid his hands along Apollo's body and down his thighs, sliding them up beside his hips. He ravished the god's neck with kisses, enjoying the experimental moment of control, it was exciting to have Apollo beneath him. He nipped lightly at Apollo's neck, the god breathed in sharply, grinding his hips up against Percy's. Over their moans they didn't hear the front door open and close or the footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey Percy, do you want to get started on- woah" Paul walked back out faster than he walked in and Percy got up so fast he fell off the bed.

"Oh, shit. I'll be right back." Percy scrambled to his feet and ran out the door after Paul. "Paul, I'm really sorry, I forgot about the door" His step-father turned and looked at him awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. Remember next time, yeah?" he could tell Paul was embarrassed, it was something he _really_ didn't have to see. He figured that they must be destined to be caught by every parental figure in their lives. First Poseidon, then Paul, who's next? His mother or Zeus. "I was going to ask if you wanted to get started on that work. I've got your books for the year." Paul was technically going to be tutoring him, the deal was that he'd be doing a lot of his schoolwork at camp, occasionally visiting home to have thorough lessons on everything, but the school year had barely even started, he only needed to be pointed in the right direction.

"er, yeah, sure." Paul gave him an unusual look.

"I'll give you half an hour. You might want to put a top on before you come down as well." Percy looked down at his bare chest in confusion before he crossed his arms. Paul smiled awkwardly before turning back around and heading down the stairs. "and lock your door" He called out shortly before he reached the bottom.

Percy walked back into his room, locking the door behind him. He looked over to see Apollo sprawled out on his bed where he had left him, he saw a devious smile play on his lips. "Are you going to leave me like this?" The god wandered a hand down to his waist. Percy raised an eyebrow in amused disbelief.

"After that- seriously?" he said as he watched Apollo unfasten his jeans. The god groaned when he slipped in a hand, cupping it over his erection, he gave Percy a lecherous stare as he moaned, fingertips stroking the head.

Percy's heart pounded and his mouth went dry at the sight laid out before him. "Don't you want to touch me Perseus?" The god asked as he pushed his jeans down his hips and freed his erection, he gasped as he wrapped his hand around it, giving slow strokes. It took Percy a minute to come back to his senses, watching who was probably the hottest being in the world, no pun intended, leisurely touching himself on Percy's bed.

"And you say _I _can't control myself." Percy walked over to him and leaning over the bed, he kissed Apollo. "You're such a tart sometimes." Apollo laughed.

"Only to you. You'd be bored if I weren't." Percy rolled his eyes. Apollo pulled the demigod onto him, resuming their previous position. "What did our intruder want?"

"Just to see if I wanted to start the tutoring thing."

"Tutoring?"

"Yeah, he's a teacher. I promised to keep up with my school work, it was the only way I was allowed to stay at camp."

"You make me feel like such a teenager" Apollo commented. Percy laughed.

"Is that a good thing?" The demigod began suckling down from Apollo's neck, un-fastening his shirt as he went, lapping at the warm flesh.

"It's different, fun, exciting... It just shows how much of an effect you have on me."

"Sometimes I wish you would stop putting clothes on, it's annoying to have to take them off every five minutes." Percy stated, Apollo chuckled.

"Well I'm sure that could be arranged." Percy smiled through his kisses, eventually ending up at Apollo's aching sex, abandoned by his hand at some point in their conversation.

He shot Apollo a sultry look as he licked up the length, enciting a shaky exhalation of breath from the god. He tried to remember what he did that drunken evening, he spaded his tongue under the head before taking it into his mouth, dancing his tongue along the rigid flesh as he relaxed his throat and took in more. Apollo made murmurs and sighs of approval, he rolled his hips up gently, encouraging Percy. The demigod bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue as he did, making the god groan beneath him.

Apollo threaded a hand into Percy's hair and thrusted up, quickening the pace. He gave a hushed warning when he felt his orgasm approach, biting back against a moan as he came. Percy struggled swallowing it all, as he sat up breathless Apollo reached over to wipe a drip off his lip before kissing him. He could taste himself in Percy's mouth and smirked at the godling's heavy breathing.

He flipped them over and went straight to nipping Percy's waistline. "How long do we have?"

"ah-about 15 minutes or so."

"More than enough." Percy either ignored or didn't notice the possible insult in that. Apollo roughly pulled down Percy's jeans, pulling them off his legs and stripping him naked. He placed a hand down between Percy legs and started stroking his fingers up the inside of his thigh. "May I?" He asked seductively, Percy nodded shakily, consumed with need. The god coated his fingers with the oil again, Percy made a mental note to figure out where it appears from. Apollo returned the hand to between Percy's legs and, less hesitantly than before, pushed in a finger. He allowed himself to be less gentle, wiggling and twisting his finger before slipping in another. Percy panted, which Apollo thought was quite cute, coming undone through just a little fingering. He leaned down and licked up a trail of pre-cum from Percy's length. It was almost enough to make the demigod come then and there, he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to trap the loud moan that escaped.

He quickly lost his control when he felt Apollo take him into his mouth, burying the shaft into his moist cavern. Apollo himself moaned at the feel of Percy's tightness, the vibrations making Percy want to thrust up into his mouth, but the god held his hips firmly with his free hand, keeping him in place. He sped up the pace of his fingers as he worked his mouth, Percy felt the digits hit that spot inside of him, white blared out his vision and pleasure overcame his body with an orgasm he just didn't see coming. He released his load down Apollo's throat that the god swallowed with ease before he slipped his fingers out of Percy's tightened opening. "You're just too beautiful when you're like this. It hurts that I have to love you and leave you now." He crawled up the bed to kiss Percy's lips. The demigod returned the kiss sloppily, still in a daze. "You'll text me as soon as you're free?" it was a command as much as it was a question. Percy merely nodded, receiving another kiss before Apollo stood up. The god snapped his fingers, returning his clothes to his body, he smiled and waved before he disappeared into thin air.

Percy breathed deeply before he even considered moving. Eventually he rolled off his bed, pulling his clothes back on and finding a shirt. He opened his wardrobe and looked in the mirror that hung on the back of the door. He looked tired and gaunt but he had a light in his eyes that came from spending time Apollo. He considered that with everything happening, where would he be if the god hadn't wanted to be with him. Well he'd be dead, the poison would have killed him, but that aside he'd probably be losing his marbles by now. That phrase hung in his mind for a minute, he actually did feel like he was going a little crazy sometimes, he brushed the thought off and shut the door. Leaving his room and going downstairs to find Paul.

…End of Chapter 26…

Ahh, please review. I want to hear off all of you! How will I know if I'm doing good if you don't tell me? I'm still in the beginners mind reading class. Jk. But I do like to hear what you think. And don't be afraid to be critical, it's helpful. :3 *begs* pwease review

P.S. Poseidon and Triton (my fish) are doing well, I got them a little Greek ornament to swim around and they love it xD, and a plant. And a sign that says 'no fishing'. Though I think I'm going to make them fat. I just keep feeding them out of love. And they keep eating it. No seriously, they get three meals a day as well as snacks. -must control self-


	27. Narcissus

**Important note to all my readers!**

I assume by now that you have all hear about taking down all fanfictions with adult content. I've updated this one very quickly to inform you that should this story be taken down, I have created an account on adult fan fiction . net with **exactly** the same pen name as well as using my current Deviant art account (again, with the same pen name) so follow me on one of those.

So if this should disappear from here then one of them is where you will find it, I've already started uploading o .net. It makes me feel sick that people's work is being taken down, There is a petition called "Stop the destruction of fanfiction" just google it.

I may re-upload this on after censoring it, should FF go pear shaped. If you want to read it, remember my pen name and check both sites. I'd say I'm sorry, but I don't think I have anything to apologise for, if it were up to me would work out a new age rating system.

**DxInsider: **haha I guess I'll have to go on a cookie free diet. :3

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver: **yay! Thanks!

Yes only two reviews, I had to update quickly to get the message out.

Enjoy!

…Chapter 27 - Narcissus…

A long, slow and grueling hour and half later Percy was ready to shoot himself. Paul was trying, he really was, but nothing was staying in his head. He could tell that his step-father was getting frustrated, he couldn't blame him, he was too.

"Okay" Paul closed the book they were currently trying to get through. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Why?" Percy asked defensively.

"You're uninterested and moody."

"No I'm not" Paul arched a brow, as if Percy had just proven his point.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night."

"Properly." Percy looked away. Was it only a few days ago that he was perfectly okay? How long _had_ it been since he'd had un-interupted sleep? 3 days? He was sure he shouldn't be this tired after just that. Paul got his answer from the silence. "I thought so. And when was the last time you ate something?" Percy cast him a defensive glare but thought about it never the less, he wasn't hungry. He'd had a bit last night, picked mostly, but since the bite, very little, other than the ambrosia he'd been given. "No wonder you look so ill. Why hasn't your boyfriend noticed?" Percy thought about that, Apollo was always poking him to get him to eat, maybe he _had_ noticed... Percy disliked being the centre of everyone's worry and concern.

"I'm fine really, I'll go get something to eat" He said as he walked out, Paul looked reluctant but let him go. He mused over what to eat for a while, eventually just making a sandwich. He sat at the kitchen table contemplating it before he took a bite. He really didn't feel hungry. He thought about his reflection earlier on and forced down another mouthful. He continued to pick at it, his body feeling increasingly unhappy about it.

He returned to his room when he was finished, stopping on the way for a short conversation with his mother.

It was getting dark. Percy felt the need to turn on the hallway lights, but brushed it off. He was being silly, there was nothing to be afraid of, but felt anxious and weary, his mind raced with possibilities of attacks that he wasn't prepared for. He knew it was stupid but hey, no one was upstairs to see him do it; he slid a hand in his back pocket and pulled out his sword, the glow of the celestial bronze lit the hallway. He let out an audible sigh of relief that the path ahead looked clear, visibly relaxing his shoulders. The cool air caught in his throat as he saw something out the corner of his eyes. For a moment he thought he was about to feel the pain that the hands from the deep brought with them. But he this wasn't his dream. He dived forward, twisting around as he did, landing in a defensive posture to nothing but an empty hallway. No hands and no body attached to any hands.

All he could hear was the rapid beating of his own heart on top of the deafening silence. Sword still drawn he backed away to the light switch, flicking it on to only further disprove his paranoia. There was no one there but him. Be turned back around and went in his room, turning on his ceiling light and checking around the room before he dimmed it down, bathing the room in a deep blue. He wrapped a hand around his trident, but the feel of his power did little to comfort him. Thinking for the first time that it was _just_ his power. He left the weapon in its place and leaned back against the wall beside it, the room was chilly and the floorboards under his feet felt almost painfully cold. His bed looked cold and uninviting, as he walked over to it he clutched the little gold lyre that hung at his neck.

All to suddenly Apollo appeared in front of him, the demigod jumped back, raising his already drawn sword. As soon as he realised who stood before him he lowered the weapon and lifted a hand to hold his thundering heart.

"Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" he leaned his sword hand on his knee and leaned over a little, breathing heavily.

"I sensed you were scared."

"No shit" Percy replied. He retracted his sword and pushed it back into his pocket, he felt off balance eating just, now he felt a bit sick.

"I meant before I got here, why are you so jumpy?" he was, not surprising to say, reluctant to admit that he was freaked out by the dark.

"Maybe because family members that have _the_ worst timing ever keep appearing in my bedroom." Apollo looked a bit saddened.

"I'm sorry, I thought..." Percy stepped over to him and slid his hands around Apollo's waist, he rested his head against the gods and closed his eyes.

"It's okay." Percy wondered if Apollo had already seen the event in the hallway. "How did you know I was feeling jumpy?" he opened his eyes to watch the gods response.

"I said you were scared. That's why I came. You touched your necklace." Percy looked at him, confused. "You held it, I could feel that you were in need of my prescence." Apollo lifted the charm between a thumb and a finger, Percy saw it glow and sparkle with Apollo's light. "You felt helpless."

"I... I was fine... Just tired..." Percy replied, thinking about the charm. Apollo looked at him sadly. He lifted a hand, a green spark danced across his palm until it flared into a larger shape. Dying down into the narcissus bottle. Percy knew what Apollo was getting at, he looked away

"You can sleep here, at mine or back at camp. It's your choice. But you will sleep."

"Gonna make me?" Percy asked defiantly, challenging him.

"No. I'm going to ask nicely." Apollo replied with no hint of sarcasm in his tone. "Please" Percy looked into his eyes, they were pleading and vulnerable, he couldn't not be honest to them.

"I'm scared." Apollo pulled him close and kissed his forehead.

"I know." Percy rested his head against Apollo's shoulder, breathing in his scent. It was comforting. "It's okay to be" He thought about where he wanted to be, he knew where he'd _like _to be, he'd like to be alone to get through his nightmares in private. It wasn't surprising to say that he didn't think help from Apollo or the help from Hypnos would do any good.

"I can't be here, in case I start..." he trailed off. Apollo nodded in understanding. "Besides, Paul already thought you were hurting me, he really doesn't need to find you in bed with me while I'm screaming." Percy cringed when he realised what he'd said.

"Well it entirely depends on what you're screaming about really, doesn't it?" Percy looked up to see a smug smile on the gods face, it dropped when he thought about what he said. "What do you mean hurting you?"

"The bruises, he thought you or my dad made them." Apollo's expression hardened. "He was just trying to look out for me."

"Yes, well I don't appreciate being accused of things I haven't done." Percy could see a godly flare in Apollo's eyes.

"I'll be back in a minute." Percy went downstairs to tell his mom and Paul he was going to stay with Apollo for the night. She was reluctant to let him go but eventually agreed after he promised to come back tomorrow. He hated upsetting her, but it would hurt her to know that he was in danger, he couldn't risk waking up screaming for her to hear again. He curled up to her where she was sat and hugged her. She held him tightly and kissed his head before letting him go.

Percy went back upstairs with a heavy heart, he felt even worse than before he went down. Apollo was waiting where he'd left him, hands pushed into his pockets and dejected expression still on his face.

"Please cheer up." Percy asked in a weak manner. Apollo forced out a smile and stroked his cheek comfortingly. The god didn't feel great about this, it had dawned on him that he'd basically convinced Percy to allow himself to be drugged by him.

In a blink they were in Apollo's bedroom at his beachside house, Percy blinked hard; teleporting was beginning to make him dizzy. Apollo kissed the demigod's lips lightly. "Come sleep with me my angel." He whispered against Percy's lips.

The son of Poseidon nodded slowly. Apollo moved around him fluidly at his godly speed, wrapping his arms around the boy's and pulling backwards onto his bed. The whole movement felt soft and gentle, like falling through clouds. With a snap of his fingers their clothes were gone and bed sheets wrapped around them. Apollo was sat back against pillows propped up against the headboard with Percy laid back against his chest, sitting in between his legs. The demigod twisted his head to look at him questioningly.

"I want you to be comfortable." Apollo said before kissing Percy's head, holding his body close against his own. The Narcissus bottle appeared in Apollo's hand. "We'll try this one first. Drink it slowly, not much though, just until you can taste something." Apollo uncorked the small bottle, a swirling green vapour escaped, dissipating into the open air.

Percy took the bottle hesitantly, he caught the smell of daffodils as he raised the bottle to his lips. When the liquid first touched his tongue it tasted of nothing, but seconds later a very plant like tastes seemed to flood his mouth, he pulled the bottle away from his lips. Apollo caught it, pulling it from his failing grasp. It must have disappeared back to whatever celestial place Apollo kept them because he never saw it after that. His body started to feel a little weird, numbness washing over him, his vision went a little hazy and his head span, he felt so tired, sleep felt ever so inviting. He recalled Apollo talking to him but it sounded slow and he couldn't catch the words. He grasped for Apollo's hand but he couldn't find it, his body wouldn't do as he wanted. The god's body felt so warm and safe, he felt a strong hand hold his own before everything went dark.

Apollo watched him flail in seemingly slow motion as the potion ran its course, Percy laid limply against him, his breathing shallowing. "Sweet dreams Perseus, I'll be right here with you." The demigod tried to grasp his hand but the attempts were feeble. Eventually the god placed his hand over Percy's as his eyes shut.

Percy was vaguely aware of water around him, he knew it was choking him but he couldn't feel it, he knew chains were constricting around him but he felt like he was floating through the water for what seemed like forever. He didn't struggle, he let it take him, he felt like he had nothing to fear, though he knew he wasn't safe. The hands grabbed him from behind, it was a weird feeling, he knew he should be in pain but it didn't hurt, he tried to push away from them, he didn't want to be held, he wanted to keep floating. The water faded and he was brought into the light.

Apollo watched Percy as he slept, occasionally wriggling in his sleep, mumbling incomprehensible words. The night was blissfully quiet, but as his sun broke the horizon the demigod began to stir. Trying limply to battle against whatever was trying to hurt him, the god stroked along his boyfriend's cheek gently. Percy shot up, breathing heavily, still having Apollo's hand clasped around his own, he felt groggy and tired. Apollo sat upright to hold him.

"It's okay, I'm here."

"I know, I'm fine." Apollo smiled.

"Better?"

"Yeah... I think so... I feel kinda weird though" Percy shifted an arm to hold himself up but hissed in pain. He let go off Apollo's hand to check where the pain was. The skin at the top of his arms was red and bruising at an unnatural rate. "aww crap." He put his hands over the bruises hiding them from Apollo and looked down with a forlorn expression. Apollo hugged him sadly, healing the bruises in the process. Percy could tell that the god was disappointed, he knew his hopes were riding high on this. "Please don't be upset, it didn't hurt." he twisted around in Apollo's embrace and kissed him, almost missing, he received a sad smile.

Apollo desperately wanted to make Percy immortal, he'd have better control over anything affecting him and Percy would be stronger, but most importantly; he wouldn't be able to die. "It still hurt you, regardless of whether or not you felt it." Percy kissed him again, twisting his body around until his chest was against Apollo's, the renewed warmth of the god's skin against his own excited him. He pulled Apollo in, connecting their lips, harder than before. As their mouths were busy Percy moved to straddle the god's thighs.

Apollo slid his hands up along Percy's legs, but the demigod caught them, lifting them up above his waist. The god looked at him in confusion, causing Percy to smirk down at him. "Just..." he brushed his lips against Apollo's. "Keep it innocent" the god shared the smirk and pushed his mouth back against Percy's, sliding his tongue into the demigod's mouth, Percy moaned sliding his own against it. They lost themselves in the kiss, letting time pass them by with the golden orange rays of the early morning sun shining upon them. When they finally pulled apart for air Apollo smiled lovingly.

"As I've said, you make me feel like such a teenager." Percy arched an eyebrow. "just sitting here making out. I love it."

"Then you're easily pleased."

"No. I'm pleased by you. Big difference." Percy smiled. He never thought he'd enjoy being with another boy this much, his life certainly went by its own rules. Was he just gay, he was into girls wasn't he? He averted his eyes from Apollo and tried to imagine the female physique being at all attractive to him, he guessed it was, he'd obviously been attracted to it in the past. But looking back at Apollo, he wasn't feminine at all, he was definitely a _very_ masculine specimen and Percy loved that. Maybe that was something that had been bothering him, that being in a gay relationship, especially with the dominant, manly man that was Apollo, somehow feminised him, Percy really didn't like the idea of being treated as a girl, the whole thing stabbed at his male pride a bit, especially when Apollo said sex would hurt him on his first time and he couldn't take the god being rough with him. Apollo didn't realise that it bothered him, it was embarrassing and it was uncomfortable thinking about being near any of the other gods, he felt like they knew his personal business, he disliked feeling exposed. "Drachma for your thoughts?" Percy gave him an odd look before he realised what he meant. He smiled and shook his head. He looked around for his clothes but saw none.

"Where are my clothes?"

"mmm, you said we should stop wearing clothes."

"I said _you _should stop wearing clothes."

"Well that's not very fair." Percy smirked. He drifted from the conversation back to his thoughts; he thought about how he looked and behaved, analysing it for any trace of girlishness. He frowned off to the side as he wondered if that was why he felt so determined to handle the whole nightmare thing by himself, he blushed at the thought, using it as some sort of method to prove his masculinity. He suddenly felt sad, he climbed off Apollo, opting to lie at his side, resting his head against the god's chest. He made a decision to get to the bottom of who was sending him bad dreams. "Percy seriously, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I... Do you think I'm a wimp?" Apollo looked down at his boyfriend, he was staring idly the other way with an unreadable expression on his face.

"No, not at all. Why?" Apollo sounded genuine. Percy snuggled closer to him

"Just wondered." Apollo held him close.

"How does your head feel now?"

"Less druggy." It was true, the haze had lifted somewhat and his head felt clear, though his stomach still burned a little, whatever the Narcissus bottle contained did a good job of knocking him out, though despite the few hours of sleep he was still tired. He wrapped himself around Apollo, sighing contently against his chest. Apollo chuckled.

"You're very affectionate this morning. It's cute." Percy glared at him. "You look like an angry bunny." Percy rolled off him and faced the other way. "I'm only playing" Apollo pleaded in response. He moved in behind the demigod, sliding his arm around him. Percy didn't stop him, but he didn't encourage him either. "I'm sorry" Apollo said sadly to the back of Percy's neck, Percy held the hand that Apollo had put around him. "I know there's something bothering you, tell me what it is." Percy wasn't about to tell him that his male pride was hurting a little.

"it's nothing." Percy insisted, Apollo sighed.

"I have to go to Olympus today." Percy frowned. "I'll be busy all day" The demigod squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't worry, I won't be thinking of anyone but you." Apollo suckled lightly on Percy's neck.

"What makes you think I'm worried about that?" Percy twisted around to lay on his back, he looked up at the god who propped himself on his elbow and looked back down at him. He noticed Apollo was smiling.

"Well I'm always worried about it." Percy was confused.

"That you're thinking about someone else?" Apollo laughed.

"That you are."

"Oh, why?" he didn't know what to say.

"Because you're young and hot. And you're going to be attracted to other people."

"What?" Percy didn't know whether or not to be insulted.

"Relax, I'm not accusing you of being unfaithful to me. I'm just saying, it's natural to feel attraction to others. Despite how much I don't like it." Apollo looked away disheartedly, Percy could see some anger in his eyes.

"No one compares to you." Percy said softly. Apollo looked back at him.

"Do you want to go home?" Apollo asked, changing the subject. Percy thought about it, he couldn't try what he wanted to if he wasn't at home.

"I guess I have to."

"I wouldn't say you _have_ to."

"No, but I probably should." Apollo watched him cautiously.

"I'll come see you tonight." Percy nodded sadly. Apollo snapped his fingers, clothing them. In the blink of an eye they were stood in Percy's room. Everything seemed to spin and Percy was soon heading towards the floor. The god caught him before he hit the deck, Percy held onto his shoulders, getting his bearings. Which were about a foot from the floor. He laughed awkwardly. "give me some warning next time?"

"Sorry." Apollo replied as he pulled him back up to his feet. Percy held onto him as the dizziness faded. "Are you okay?" the god looked at him concerned.

"Yeah, I'm great. That just makes me a little dizzy." Percy said, smiling sheepishly. Apollo looked skeptical but accepted it.

"Are you sure you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Apollo asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm all grown up, I don't need babysitting." Percy said. Apollo kissed him, their lips lingering together, he didn't want to leave but duty called every so often.

"I know, but you have no idea how fragile you are, life is so easily extinguished..." Percy kissed him back. "I'll text you tonight."

"Don't worry about me."

The god reluctantly left, Percy knew Apollo would be mad when he found out what he was going to do, but he didn't think there was any other choice. He checked in with his mom before going out and meeting with his friends. Spending the day with them, his mom had no problem with it, he guessed she was glad that it didn't seem like he was obsessing over Apollo.

…End of Chapter 27…

Note: I researched the myth of narcissus. It's lengthy to explain but check it out if you want to. My point of using the plant for the potion was that it is associated with numbness. And the other bottle which will come into play later on has Apollo's plant, there's a myth for that too :3

**P.S. I know. The removal of stories is disgusting. Please let me know if you want me to start putting up a censored version as well as this version on adult fan fiction . net or deviant art.**


	28. High

Sorry for the late upload, I get the feeling that all writers and readers are being depressed by 's behaviour, I know I am :( it's the not knowing that's killing me Dx

**A-nom-om-nom: **shhh, don't tell anyone ;) if you're right it would ruin the surprise xD you're review was so cool. I did a happy dance :3 thank you!

**Miette in the Rain**: yes, he's certainly getting the 'dad of a teenager' experience by the bucket load.

**DarkLove12489**: thanks! Don't worry, I will definitely be continuing.

**X5 - 452 and 494: **every time I write a scene with Apollo and Poseidon I can't help but imagine that Poseidon would rather like to smack him upside the head xD and I think Apollo wouldn't spent all his time with Percy if he could :) and as for the teleporting, you have to imagine it, tired and running on empty then just teleporting somewhere instantly, it's got to send your head through a loop, am I right? As for the other questions; you'll have to read on and find out ;3

**trenzie: **yay! Thanks! :D

**Liz: **well, he's dating a god, he's under a lot of personal pressure, and Percy would never intentionally be snappy with Apollo, think about it, on top of his personal worry and paranoia, he has little to no defence against someone powerful who is trying to not only torture him in his sleep, but eventually kill him, and neither his boyfriend or his dad, two of the most powerful gods there is, have been able to stop whoever it is yet, now _that_ is stressful. O_o anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **yay! Thanks! :D *noms cookies*

**Wincest-me: **yay, you wrote my 200th review *gives cookie* thank you so much for the compliments :3 and I've put links at the bottom, I will update on here for as long as this is up, fingers crossed that FF .net heeds to the petition!

Aha, my cat keeps stealing my seat every time I get up -.- now he's trying to steal my dinner... Ebil kitteh!

Enjoy!

…Chapter 28 - High…

When evening approached they headed out to a party. The music was loud and alcohol was a plenty, and Percy drank like a fish. It was his intention to get as drunk as possible, which wasn't too hard considering his low tolerance. They were in a quieter corner of the room, his friends were suggesting that he should probably slow down when a girl waltzed up to them. They recognised her instantly, how could they not; heavy spray tan, more make up than face and clothes that wouldn't look out of place on a stripper. It was Chloe. Percy was pretty sure he'd rather face a dozen minotaurs than this girl, they were far better company.

"Well, well, if it isn't the three losers and the fag." she snarked.

"Still hanging around other people's parties like a bad smell Chloe?" Karl snipped back, Percy and the other two laughed. She huffed and walked off into the throng of people. She appeared later, only to play at her old tricks by slipping the small white tablet into Percy's drink. Soon Percy was far more out of it than he intended. He was pulled into the back garden and round to the side of the house, away from other party goers, he suddenly felt a brick wall behind him and a pair of lips on his own, the kiss was disgusting, the vile mixed taste of cigarettes and vodka penetrated his mouth, he pushed her off him, but in doing so he let go of the wall and had nothing to hold onto to keep himself upright. He crumpled to the ground, scraping an elbow down the brickwork. What he did next he couldn't help, his stomach lurched and it's contents came up his throat and onto the pavement. He heard Chloe say something and the click of her heels on the concrete slabs as she walked away, he heard more voices and looked up to see a small crowd of people at the end of the alley, he saw his friends push through them and run over to him. They dragged him to his feet and propped him against the wall.

"I have to go" he slurred before pushing himself away. His friends stuck with him and carried him away, the noise of the party faded in the distance as they travelled down the street. The ground seemed miles away and his feet wouldn't stay under him, the whole world was very floaty and pretty, he saw strange things, even for him. Eventually they stopped at a park, setting Percy down on a bench.

"I knew that bitch was up to something!" One of his friends cursed. He and the others continued to argue over it. Percy pushed himself to his feet as they spoke he stumbled over to a tree not far away, he leaned against it as he vomited again. Karl came over to him and patted his back as he stopped. The demigod really didn't feel good, he was confused but tried to concentrate on what he needed to do. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket, the screen lit up blurringly, he had several texts from Apollo, he couldn't see well enough to read them, but they were comforting none the less. He frustrated himself trying to text him back, getting upset that Apollo was lovely enough to try and talk to him and he couldn't reply. Finally Karl pulled the phone from his hands.

"Tell me who to call." he said simply. Percy probably should have thought about whether to say anything.

"Apollo" Karl gave him an odd look but searched through the phone.

"Who's Apollo?"

"M-my boyfriend." the other two who didn't know shot each other surprised looks, they looked like they were about to question the statement when Karl turned to them and mouthed -_not_ _now_-

"From at your party?" Percy nodded. Karl found the number, as the phone was ringing Percy slumped back against the tree, they caught him, lowering him gently to the ground. Karl stepped away from them when a voice answered on the other end of the phone.

-Hello? Percy?

-Hi, this is Karl, Percy's friend?

-Where's Percy?

-He's a little... Out of it, at the moment. He's asked for you.

-I'm on my way.

The phone clicked dead.

In minutes Apollo arrived in his car. Karl was too shocked to ask how he got there that quick and how at all without him saying where they were.

Percy should have been alarmed that his dad climbed out the passenger side of the sun chariot but he was just too gone to care.

"Come on Perce, on your feet." His friends either side of him said. Percy stood up hapzardly, leaning heavily on the tree behind him.

"Percy, what do you think you're doing?" His dad was angry, Apollo stayed at Poseidon's side with a worried look on his face, it wasn't his place to step in at the moment. Luckily, before Percy could slur out an excuse Karl stood in.

"it's not his fault, that bitch spiked him again. He's not an idiot." Percy was pretty sure that if he knew exactly who his dad really was he wouldn't be so quick raise his voice. Poseidon was now less angry, more angry-concerned. Apollo took it as his cue to go over to Percy, he slipped an arm under Percy's and around his shoulders, he put the other behind the demigod's knees and swept him up into his arms. Percy laughed and snuggled into Apollo's shoulder.

"Hello my beautiful." Percy said drunkenly. The sun god rolled his eyes as Poseidon addressed Percy's friends.

"Go home, we'll look after him" Karl handed Poseidon Percy's phone and they reluctantly left as Apollo started to walk over to his car, Percy struggled in his hold.

"le'me go! I'm not shum stupid girl, I cans walk!" He pushed against Apollo's hold.

"Fine." The sun god said bluntly. He put Percy down on his feet to prove the inevitable, Percy immediately fell to the ground and then very obviously pointed out where he was. "Are we all finished rebelling now?" Percy glared up at him.

"No." He crossed his arms and stared down angrily at the ground. His anger was short lived when a new wave of nausea hit him, he kept his mouth closed and blinked harshly, trying to clear his head.

"We don't have time for this." Apollo said. Poseidon walked away and watched them from by Apollo's car.

"You got shomewhere you gotta be?"

"Yes. Taking you to bed." Apollo sighed. Percy's expression softened, Apollo took the opportunity to pick Percy up again. With his back to Poseidon he kissed Percy's lips and cringed at the taste.

"Sowwy." Percy tried to concentrate on being sober.

"Have you been smoking?" Percy gave him a weird look. "You taste like booze, cigarettes and sick." Percy winced.

"No, I haven't." Apollo sniffed Percy's shirt and narrowed his eyes

"And you smell like bad perfume, among other things."

Percy shrugged. Apollo held his tongue on the issue and carried Percy to his car, he dropped him down in the back before walking around and getting in the driver's seat. Poseidon meanwhile sat next to him.

Apollo drove through the skies to his house, they couldn't take Percy home in his current state. The sun god leaned his outside arm on the car door and his head on his fist. Percy laid down across the back seats, drunkenly watching the stars fly by, the idea of Apollo being mad at him played at the back of his mind, it wasn't occurring to him what Apollo thought he'd been doing, but he was drunk, convinced by no reasoning whatsoever that everything was fine.

"Why aren't we going straight there?" Poseidon asked quietly.

"It makes him dizzy. Besides, the air might sober him up." Apollo answered solemnly. Poseidon looked around at his son and shook his head. He'd been there when Apollo got the call. Percy waved his arms stupidly and smiled at nothing, he seemed to be having a conversation with himself in gibberish.

"Percy, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Percy answered over-enthusiastically. "I'm high on life!"

"You're high on something" Apollo muttered sarcastically. If Percy heard him he didn't let on, he continued to lay there dreamily.

…

When they got there Apollo carried Percy inside, still drunk and sat him down on the sofa. The demigod smiled at him stupidly but he couldn't bring himself to smile back until he knew what had happened. Percy seemed sad after he saw Apollo's face, the god looked sad and hurt.

Apollo left him sitting there, he returned not long later and gave Percy a glass of water. "Drink it. All of it." Percy did as he was told. Apollo watched him a moment before he walked over to Poseidon. Percy sat there thankful for the water, it was cool and refreshing, and steadied the room somewhat, not to mention went lengths to wash away the persistent taste of vomit. He heard Apollo and his dad having a hushed conversation in ancient Greek. He still wasn't fluent in it, even if he could hear them properly, his ears were still buzzing and he had little to no concentration.

He started feeling tired, whatever she gave him must have been wearing off, he put the emptied glass on the coffee table and laid down on the sofa, giving into it's welcoming comfort. He vaguely heard someone calling his name as he drifted off.

It was all the same, the drowning, the crushing forces, the hands reaching out from the dark. He remembered he needed to go further, he gritted his teeth and refused to scream in an attempt to taunt his attacker. It worked, the hands went away. But in the dark of the water, shadows flickered around with fluid motions, until darkness was in front of his face, he saw bright yellow-green eyes shortly before pain erupted in his head. It would have dragged out another scream but cold slippery hands wrapped around his throat and all went black.

…End of Chapter 28…

As a side note; a few of you have asked for links to my profiles on other sites, just put the dots in where allocated and they should work, here goes:

**Deviantart:** pancaekpirate(dot)deviantart(dot)com/ **there's nothing up on here yet, I'm not sure if I'll even put them on there at all, it's just somewhere to find them if they get taken off **

**Adult fan fiction .net: **members(dot)adultfanfiction(dot) ?no=1296913151 **I'm not sure if this address will even work right... I'm new to the site, but that's to my profile on it. I've already started uploading the chapters on there. If it doesn't work you should just be able to find it by looking on the site, believe it or not there are only like 9 PJ stories. D: I nearly died when I saw that.**

**P.S: **I've uploaded the first chapter of a PercyxNico fic! It's called "Crazy" Check it out and let me know what you think! :D


	29. The Latter

I have finally figured out how to change the proofing language on my spell checker! :D

**X5 – 452 and 494: **I think we all had the feeling that it wouldn't have turned out well. x3 lol, you thought of it while you were sleeping? I sometimes fall asleep, face down on my ipad while I'm writing this fic and I dream of ideas that I think are actually pretty good, but when I wake up I just think; 'What on earth was I thinking?' xD but anyway… I sort of hinted to the answer to that with Hermes' phone call, about Zeus swearing people into secrecy, so a few already know. But you'll see more on that when it gets close to Percy actually becoming immortal. :3 and I couldn't figure out A-F-F- .net at first either, it took me ages to even find out where to upload it xD thanks for reviewing again!

**Jajacob: **thank you! :D

**Milkamoo97: **Thanks! :3

**Darklove12489: **woo! Thank you

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **as soonas I read the word fluffy I read it in Agnes' voice xD It's so fluffy! Thank you so much, you made me have a little happy fit x3 and… cookehhzzzzz! *dribble* ¬.¬ I like ice-cream too…*hint-hint, nudge-nudge* xD and I didn't understand what your last sentence meant, I spent many a minute scratching my imaginary goatee. :3

**Miette in the Rain: **haha, indeed, I imagine we would all like to slap her. And hopefully your questions will be answered in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing as always! :D

**Wincest-me: **don't die! Who will read my stories? X3

**Liz: **There are biatches like that. Percy has the misfortune of knowing one. ¬.¬ grr. All I'll say is that Apollo will always look after Percy, as we all know. :3

Please enjoy!

**Warnings: **there are naughties, so I'm so nervous about putting this chapter up… :/

…Chapter 29 - The Latter…

His eyes slowly opened to a dimly lit room, his nose caught a whiff of something oddly familiar but he couldn't figure out what. He shifted and winced at the pain in his limbs, he felt like he'd just ran a marathon. He pushed himself up, he couldn't figure out where he was, he looked where he was laid to see a cushioned, deep red sofa, the style of which you'd stereotypically expect to see in a psychiatrist's office. There were a few candles dotted around, he squinted to make out a small fountain in the middle of the room, the water sparkled in a weirdly mesmerising way. The whole room made him feel drowsy, but he forced himself awake.

A door at the side the room opened and a beam of bright light hit the wall across from it, Percy couldn't make out the blurred silhouette. Whoever it was stepped into the room and closed the door behind them. The demigod narrowed his eyes, staring at him, he made out tufts of dark hair and a beard, it was his dad.

"Dad?" he asked, noticing his voice was nothing but a faint croak.

"Yes, it's me." The sea god waved a hand and the fountain lit up, casting the room in an aquatic light. Percy winced, shading his eyes from the light.

"Where am I?"

"On Olympus. In Hypnos' apartment to be specific." Percy was confused.

"Why-"

"Because we couldn't wake you up." Percy furrowed his brow. He didn't remember falling asleep.

"I would have been fine."

"No Percy. You wouldn't have been." Poseidon snapped. Percy was surprised by the sudden bite in his father's tone. "You almost died." Percy looked up at him in shock. "You stopped breathing, your heart stopped. We lost you. Apollo and Hypnos saved your life, they stayed working on you for hours." Percy scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration.

"I don't remember..."

"No, I don't suppose you would." Percy flinched. "Was it worth it Percy? Nearly dying? What were you trying to prove? And what were you thinking going out and getting in that state when you knew that you should be being careful." Percy felt intimidated, part of him began to wish Apollo was there to defend him, then he started to recall Apollo being mad at him. He remembered the kiss that Chloe stole last night.

"Why is what I do suddenly so important?" Poseidon took a few angry steps toward his son.

"Because I will not lose you Percy!" The god shouted. Percy's breath caught in his throat as his mind forced a flashback to the nightmare. He put an arm around his chest and gritted his teeth as his breath came in harsh pants, immediately noticing that his throat wasn't really up for the job.

Poseidon immediately calmed down, overwhelmed by intense guilt. "Percy, It's okay." he stepped cautiously towards him and sat down. He put an arm around Percy's shoulders. "calm down." He wasn't very good at this. Percy shouldered him away and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm not a child" he rasped.

"Percy you're only just 18, to me, you're still going to be very young for a long time." Poseidon replaced his arm and watched as Percy calmed his breathing, he was slightly hunched over and his hair hung over his face. He recalled the panic earlier. They were alerted when they saw him sleeping, struggling with whatever was hurting him, they tried relentlessly to wake him up, freaking out when Percy stopped breathing altogether. It seemed like he was dying right before their eyes, they made a judgment call to get him to Hypnos, to try and cut off what was hurting him. The pair had worked tirelessly, even when his son's heart had stopped beating, they pulled him back from the edge of death itself.

He instantly felt worse for the harsh lecture he'd given him, now he'd given him a panic attack, just adding salt to his wounds. Venting his anger on Percy wasn't going to help, though he was sure of one thing, he was going to damn near kill whoever was causing this, Hypnos said it was powerful, he wanted to know who thought they were so powerful that they dare anger the God of the Seas like this.

"Percy, why haven't you let Apollo make you immortal yet?" Poseidon asked. Percy laughed despite his throat.

"Would you be terribly offended if I said it was none of your business?" Percy asked. Poseidon laughed, he could tell Percy wasn't going to be comfortable talking about this. As Percy was leaning forward he gave the front of his top a double take, he pulled it forward to see a dark patch and splatters on the fabric, in the light he could just about make out the colour. "Um... What...?" He looked at his dad for answers.

"You had a nosebleed." He explained simply. Percy raised a hand to under his nose, the skin felt smooth and clean. "Apollo cleaned you up."

"Is he still mad at me?" Percy asked skittishly.

"He doesn't know what to be angry about. Though I've never seen him so hysterical." Percy couldn't quite read the expression on his father's face, and that had him worried. "I had to ask Hypnos to help me take him outside to calm down, Artemis is with him. I think he's angry that someone hurt you when he felt he should be looking after you. What were you thinking, going out and getting like that?" His voice was considerably softer than during the interrogation before.

"Gesundheit?" Poseidon glared at him making Percy sigh in defeat. "I don't know, I didn't mean to get that out of it, I don't even know what happened. I saw some really weird things... that girl got me again" The demigod covered his face with his hands, groaning in frustration. "I don't really remember anything else."

"Yes, you were hallucinating." Percy cringed, he remembered being sick a lot too. "You should explain about her to Apollo, and watch his temper." Percy nodded in agreement, thinking about the coming conversation. "Oh and I've explained to your mother that you'll be with Apollo for a while, until you get yourself sorted." He suddenly found himself in Apollo's house, as he could have anticipated the teleporting made him nauseous. It was dark, moonlight shone in from the large windows. A glance at the clock showed it was nearly 4 in the morning, it felt cold without Apollo. He wondered how mad at him he was, he hadn't meant for all this to happen. Had he really been that close to dying? He just felt horrific, physically and emotionally.

His reflection was cut short when Apollo appeared in the room, the god looked almost as bad as he did, his eyes were red like he'd been crying, he looked tired and stressed to breaking point. As soon as he saw Percy he flew over to him faster than Percy could see, trapping him in a vice like bear hug. Apollo kissed Percy's head and through his hair as he spoke. "You stupid boy. How could you do that to me?" Apollo held Percy's face and looked into his eyes, Percy was too shocked to talk when he realised fresh tears were making their way down Apollo's cheeks. "I love you. Do you even realise what I'd have done if you had died?" Percy couldn't help breaking down.

"I'm sorry, I just thought I could handle it, I only wanted to get a little drunk, just to fall asleep, and she drugged me and kissed me and I didn't want her to I swear, I tried to stop her, I just didn't know what was happening. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His voice was still faint. Tears escaped Percy's eyes. Apollo kissed him harshly.

"You're so stupid. You're never going to do that again, do you understand?" Percy nodded without hesitation and Apollo stroked through his hair, he didn't want to let go of Percy for a long time.

"I don't remember what happened after you came." Apollo looked away from him to think before he answered.

"You fell asleep. When we couldn't wake you up we took you to Hypnos. It nearly killed you." He explained shortly. Percy looked at him and thought of what his dad told him.

"Yeah I heard." He held onto Apollo, he didn't want to let him go. The sun god looked him over.

"You need some rest." Percy started to look alarmed.

"No."

"Percy you'll be okay, I'll help you."

"I said no!" The demigod started pulling away from Apollo.

"Percy, there's nothing to be scared of now, I promise." He looked reluctant. "Trust me" Percy resisted having another panic attack, though his breathing sped up a little, he held tightly onto Apollo's hand and backed down.

"Fine."

"Please don't make me feel like I'm forcing you." Percy looked and him, a flash of anger crossed his face.

"You _are _forcing me."

"Percy, if only you realised how exhausted you are." Apollo knew, he could feel Percy's every pain, how his muscles ached for him to rest.

"I don't want to, please don't make me." Percy spoke in a pleading tone. Apollo thought twice about saying no.

"Okay, but soon. Understand?" Percy nodded. He sighed, pulling Percy in for a hug. When they separated Apollo slipped his hand under Percy's blood covered top and pulled it over his head. Percy folded his arms over his stomach, the flat spanse of skin was buffed out only by his pectoral muscles. Other than the sandwich he forced down he hadn't been eaten for days and he still wasnt hungry. Apollo waved his hand, a slice of apple appeared between his fingers. "Start small." Percy gave him a confused look. "You're hungry."

"No I'm not."

"Don't make me force feed you. That, I will do." Apollo said playfully. Percy smirked and opened his mouth. The god smiled, and lifted the cut of fruit to Percy's lips, letting him bite off a piece, he became distracted by the demigod's lips. He shifted closer to him and held the slice between his own lips. He moved his mouth closer as if for a kiss and they bit it in half, sharing it. Apollo swallowed it quickly and kissed Percy. "I think I've corrupted you, you never used to be this cheeky." Percy raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Yeah okay, you've had your moments." Percy smiled and looked away bashfully, the god wasn't going to let him out of his sight. Apollo eyed the glistening silver at the side of Percy's head, he reached out and stroked his fingers through Percy's hair. Lifting up a lock of hair he saw a streak of silver-grey running through the black.

Percy shook his head away from Apollo's hand. "Don't look at that." He smoothed his dark hair back over the grey. Apollo laughed.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it just looks odd, I guess." Percy smiled, everywhere Apollo wasn't touching him was cold. He started thinking about how Apollo looked considering who he was.

"What's on your mind?" Percy's attention was drawn back to Apollo's face, Apollo really was beautiful. Percy smiled dopily, completely smitten with his boyfriend. "Percy?"

"What? Oh, I was just thinking..."

"Yes, I figured out that much." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"I was thinking it's weird that you look the same age as me." It was strange for the demigod to think that Apollo was thousands of years old, yet here was was looking around 18, 19 years old. The god was happy that Percy was thinking of other things

The sun god raised and eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Would you prefer I looked different?" An expression of horror crossed Percy's face.

"No! No. That's not what I meant, I didn't mean-" Apollo laughed at Percy's flustered behaviour and flushed cheeks.

"Relax. I rather like looking like this actually. I did look older at some point but this is, better." Percy listened intently, trying to imagine Apollo being older, then, as if reading his mind... "Though if you're curious" He covered Percy's eyes and added a few years to his appearance.

Percy instantly stepped back when Apollo moved his hands, it was weird, don't get him wrong; still incredibly sexy, but weird. He looked, 25ish? And much more mature, it was weird to admit to himself that that was sexy in itself. His blonde hair seemed a bit darker at it's roots and longer too, he had a dusty blonde goatee and some fuzz on his upper lip, it was Apollo, but different, not better or worse, different. He wondered what it would be like for Apollo to kiss him as he was at the moment. "Well? This is as much as I'm growing up. I feel old as it is." Apollo chuckled, despite that he used to look like this a lot, you'd be surprised how many people turn you down because you look like a college kid. Percy stood there gawping at him, a red blush across his cheeks. The god smirked, he could have fun with this. "Do you like?" He brushed his fingers along Percy's cheek, leaning in close to Percy's face.

Percy wasn't sure why he felt nervous, his heart was racing and butterflies ran riot in his stomach. Every fibre of his body knew Apollo was in total control of the situation, he wasn't sure whether he liked it or not. The god's eyes half closed as he brushed his lips against Percy's.

Percy's eyes fluttered closed, the kiss was much like his appearance, a bit different, but definitely Apollo. An odd thought crossed his mind, he might feel a little less awkward talking to him about more intimate things when he looked older, it fit better with him being much more experienced. He tentatively kissed back, the few kisses were slow and cautious. But Percy pulled away with cheeks burning, he looked to the side and down, escaping Apollo's eyes. "Stop it." Apollo moved his hand to the side of Percy's eyes, blocking himself from Percy's view as he changed back.

This time when Percy looked at him he seemed decidedly more comfortable. "Better?" Percy nodded. Apollo smiled before he kissed him again, pulling Percy close.

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?" Percy kissed him, trying to convey everything he was feeling; the fear, confusion, but most of all, his love and trust for Apollo. He drew apart slowly. "I'll never get tired of that." Percy smiled, it was nice to hear but the smile held a sad taint to it.

"I wish" He said under his breath.

"What do you mean you wish? I'm yours Percy, only yours. Unless... You don't wish to be immortal with me?" Percy sighed.

"Apollo, I..." The god was alarmed at Percy's saddened expression, this felt like a break up. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"It's just, after the nightmares, and what happened tonight, I feel, I don't know, fragile. I'm not used to it, and I don't particularly like it." Percy averted his eyes, fresh tears threatening to fall. Apollo watched him, he was good with the body and he was a romantic a heart, but he, like everyone else -humans and gods alike, could be brought to their knees by love, be baffled by emotions and be confused by the feelings of those they hold dearest. He was relieved he wasn't about to be broken hearted but now he had a duty to perform, look after Percy.

"You're not fragile Percy. I don't doubt that if it had been anyone but you the end results wouldn't be so favourable."

"Favourable? Look at me." Apollo did, he saw his boyfriend whom he loved; tired, hurt and scared. But he was still his Percy; strong, courageous and beautiful.

"You look amazing." Percy didn't know what to say, but he didn't have to say anything. Apollo smiled lovingly, he waved his hand making another piece of apple appear. "Here." Percy took it willingly this time, biting off small pieces at a time while Apollo went upstairs. Percy had finished it when he returned, he had to admit that he had started to feel a little tired.

"I have something to show you." He held Percy's hand and led him up to his bedroom. Along one wall were tall mirrors that he'd dismissed before, as he'd said earlier; Apollo liked looking at himself. On closer inspection he could see small metal handles near the edges of a few in the centre, he guessed that they must be the doors to a hidden wardrobe. To their side, in the corner of the room was a desk, simple enough, a small stack of paper and a couple of pens neatly occupied it's top.

Apollo stood him in front of his reflection. "I wish you saw what I can see, you're perfect. Every part of you, from your personality to your body. You're incredible and there's no one else I'd rather spend my life with." Percy still didn't smile. "What's wrong?" He hugged the demigod to him.

"You know-" He half laughed at himself. "Sometimes I think I'm going completely crazy." Apollo smiled comfortingly and kissed Percy's forehead.

"You're not going crazy. You're just stressed and that's understandable. Besides, crazy people don't know they're crazy, they think they're getting saner." Percy smiled.

"Then I must be dreaming. Because there's no way I would actually be good enough to be with you."

"Don't be stupid." Apollo wore such a confident smile it was near impossible to dispute anything he said. "You're too good for me-" Percy opened his mouth to protest. "and don't say you're not, you are, much too good..." He leaned in to kiss Percy's neck, the demigod slid a hand to the back of Apollo's head, threading his fingers through the blonde hair. Apollo continued to suckle on the soft skin as he pulled Percy off of his feet and into his arms. He moved swiftly onto the bed and worked his way down Percy's chest. The demigod whimpered quietly, Apollo was amazed at the raw sensitivity of Percy's skin, every little touch and caress incited a reaction.

As he lavished the neglected side of his neck Percy slid his hands around Apollo's back, but the god withdrew at his touches. He lifted himself off Percy's body, kneeling back between his legs.

Percy watched him, fearing he'd done something wrong before he saw a devious smirk on Apollo's lips. The god made a golden rope appear from nowhere, he leaned over Percy's body and slid his hands up the demigod's arms to his wrists. Percy was hesitant about what he was doing but didn't resist, he wrapped the rope expertly around Percy's wrists, binding them together over his head and tying the ends to the headboard. He pulled at it slightly, the fibres of it were soft but it held his hands up securely.

"It will come undone if you get scared." The god said softly. Percy resented the implication that he'd actually get scared but was still grateful for the information. The god continued exploring Percy's chest with his mouth, swiping his tongue around a nipple and nipping the hardened nub with his teeth. Percy let out a choked moan at the sudden stimulus, he arched his back, pulling on his restraints. He felt the god smirk against his skin before he pulled back and looked down at him. "Enjoying yourself while I have you all tied up are you? I knew you had a kinky side."

"Is this the only thing that's ever on your mind?" Percy asked.

"along with you. And pleasing you. Making you happy and making you feel good. Mainly the latter at the moment." Apollo answered, he just really wanted to make Percy forget the night and just feel great. Percy smiled but stayed silent.

Apollo shifted his legs, moving to straddle the demigod's hips. Percy groaned at the new friction, making the god purposely grind his hips against his own. Percy moaned, pulling on the rope and rolling his hips up against Apollo's, he had to admit, it was kind of exciting. He ignored the slight parallels of being tied up here and being chained in his dreams, Apollo promised that he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

The god returned to his neck and worked up his jaw to his lips, kissing them fully and fiercely. He slid his tongue into the demigod's moist cavern, tangling it with Percy's and fighting for dominance.

Percy twisted upwards, desperate for more contact. "Eager too." The god teased, earning a glare from Percy.

"Quit playing." He yanked at the rope, wriggling underneath him.

"Now Percy, what is it _you_ want. Some fun? Or me?" He asked, his tone was teasing but Percy caught a serious glint in his eyes. Percy laughed.

"Those aren't necessarily mutually exclusive." Percy remarked.

"oo, big words, don't hurt yourself." The smile dropped from Percy's face. He tried to kick Apollo off him, futily yanking hard at the rope, it wouldn't give, and the strong wood of the bed frame definitely wouldn't. He huffed in exhaustion, Apollo was far more athletic than he was, not to mention he was a god. He wouldn't budge. "Calm down, I'm only teasing."

"I'm going to kick you _so_ hard when I'm free." Percy ground out, Apollo laughed.

"Think of this as a test of self control" He climbed off Percy and yanked off the boy's jeans, much to his playful protests. "You said you wanted to last longer, now is your chance to try."

"I didn't say that."

"Close enough." Apollo concluded as he pulled off Percy's underwear nonchalantly. Before Percy knew what was happening Apollo had looped pieces of the fine rope around his ankles, with a wave of his hand the ropes tied themselves around the bed posts, tugging apart the demigod's legs. He pulled at them in frustration, discovering the the ropes gave enough leverage to bend and straighten his knees, but not enough to kick Apollo square in the face, which he did try to do. "Fiesty, I like it." The god yanked off his shirt, throwing it behind him and dropped down over Percy to kiss at his throat. Percy surprised himself when he moaned uncontrollably, he realised that this was to be a guilty pleasure, getting so hot from bondage. And he was hot, his skin felt like fire and that combined with when Apollo's own touched him made it feel searing.

Apollo was no less than smug, he liked feeling in control of Percy, getting him worked up, it was so beautiful. "I love you Perseus." Apollo breathed out quickly. He didn't have a chance to reply, as the god bit into the soft skin of shis neck making him moan sharply, throwing his head back into the bed sheets. Apollo flicked his thumb nail over a perked nipple, sending shivers through Percy's body.

As much as he liked it, he was frustrated, Apollo was purposely avoiding touching him where he oh so desperately wanted him to. He whimpered and moaned as he tried to keep himself somewhere relatively close to calm. Apollo hadn't even touched it yet and he was ready to finish any second now. "You look so beautiful... You sound beautiful." He whispered against Percy's neck. Apollo moaned in frustration, Percy was so exposed to him, he wanted to have him.

"Untie me." Percy rasped. Apollo chuckled.

"No, control yourself."

"Why? You're struggling to." Percy commented cheekily.

"Never you mind what I'm doing." Apollo glared playfully. Percy caught him smirking devilishly. "I could always do this." Apollo pulled what looked like a gold silk scarf from the air. He was confused at first but clocked on as the god used it to cover his eyes, he closed his eyes under the fabric, putting up no resistance as he felt Apollo tie it behind his head. He found it even more exciting having the unexpected touches, the delicate caresses of his long, strong fingers and the warm suckles of his moist lips.

Apollo delighted in the loud moan Percy let out when he pushed a slicked finger into his tight entrance. It was unexpected, Percy pulled at his restraints wanting more. Apollo had little hesitation, pushing in another finger and being rewarded with the beautiful music that was Percy's cries of pleasure. He watched the demigod writhe at the thrusting of his fingers, he raked his eyes over the younger's body, flushed skin and arching back, his whole form twitched with need.

"Apollo, please." He pleaded, his cock throbbed and ached for release. The god smirked, he made Percy flinch in surprise as he leaned over him to whisper into his ear.

"Calm down Perseus" He purred. Percy panted, how could he? He was tied down and blindfolded, having Apollo expertly fingering him. "You teenagers... Just racing to the finish, you don't slow down to enjoy the ride." Percy glared through the silk. "Then again, I think maybe you just can't help yourself." Percy was excited by the rough tone in his voice, he tried to stop himself whimpering as Apollo didn't let up on the pace, coming teasingly close to his sweet spot, the ropes around his wrists prevented him from moving himself closer. "Does it feel good Perseus? Does _this_ feel good?" He scissored his fingers, stretching Percy's hole. It hurt, but at the same time the stretch felt sinfully good, he moaned uncontrollably, trying to lift his hips to feel more. The god grinned seductively, Percy was coming undone in his hands "Does this?" He asked, softer than before. He pushed in a third finger, hesitating when he saw Percy wince and the ropes holding him sparkle slightly, ready to undo themselves. "Is this okay Percy?" The demigod nodded, afraid that if he tried to talk he'd just moan without abandon. The god continued, watching Percy's face for signs of discomfort, but after a few thrusts the godling was again moaning out into the air, pulling on the ropes as if his life depended on it. "Well done, you've set yourself a record." Apollo commented cheekily.

"I'm going to kick your a-ahhh" Apollo cut him off by crooking his fingers up, hitting that spot and engulfing Percy's hips in a beautiful heat, making him cry out loudly. The god felt Percy tense and tighten around his fingers but hold himself back from orgasm.

"Oops, sorry, it gets me off when you threaten me like that." Apollo said teasingly.

"I hate you." Percy ground out.

"I love you too." The god replied playfully before leaning over him and pressing hard kisses onto his lips. Percy bit his lower lip harshly, making the god growl. Part of him wanted Apollo to take him right now, to thrust into him hard and show him what real pleasure was like. Apollo moved away from him, pulling his fingers from Percy's entrance, the demigod whimpered at the loss. "I want to see your eyes." He pulled the silk scarf down from his face letting it hang loosely around his neck. He saw Percy's eyes flutter open, dilated pupils shrinking slightly from the moonlight. Apollo stared into the deep green eyes, they seemed to glow slightly, he could see need and lust in them. "I love you Perseus, and when you're ready, I won't be having sex with you, I'll be making love to you, as an expression of how much I love you."

"Untie me." Percy asked breathlessly. Apollo reached up and pulled a rope end, letting it untangle completely, coming loose from Percy's wrists. The demigod brought his arms down, rolling a slight ache from his shoulders before holding Apollo's head with both hands and pulling him down for a kiss. While their mouthes were occupied Percy yanked at another rope with his foot futily, the god noticed, with a wave of his hand the ropes let go of him. "I love you Apollo." The god smiled.

"Now, I do believe I was in the middle of something." He kissed him as he lowered his still slick fingers back to Percy's entrance, pushing in two straight away and enjoying Percy's surprised gasp. "Still want to hit me?" He asked.

"Was thinking about it" Percy answered between gasps and moans.

"Good, I'm in the mood for Fiesty." He pushed a third finger back in, making the demigod arch his back up and moan. He started hitting Percy's sweet spot with every stroke.

The godling knew he was losing it, somewhere between the tastes of paradise he wondered if this was what sex with Apollo would be like, but it would be much better, ecstasy inciting with every thrust. He panted as he felt the searing heat that signalled an impending orgasm. "Touch yourself Percy." The god growled, he needed to see Percy come undone. The godling reached down between them and wrapped a hand around his neglected length, moaning uncontrollably as he pumped it in time with the god's strokes. Apollo ravished his neck with kisses, listening to Percy get closer.

"Ah- Apollo." He bit back against his moans to speak, changing to a hushed whisper. "Bite me." he wanted Apollo to own him in every sexual sense of the word. Apollo did as he was told and bit the soft, tender skin, earning him the sweetest sound in all creation as Percy came. He let the demigod lay back, floating down from his after orgasm euphoria and pulled his fingers from Percy's constricting entrance.

Percy gazed up at his boyfriend with adoration in his eyes, he was _so _beautiful. Apollo smiled smugly. "Bite you? I think I'm rubbing off on you." Percy rolled his eyes. "Come on. Shower. Then bed. Now" Percy huffed as Apollo pulled the gold silk from around his neck and hung it on the headboard.

"Yes mom." The demigod replied sarcastically before he rolled off the bed, landing on his feet and strolling into the bathroom, idly noticing a weird feeling in his rear. Apollo watched after him smiling, he picked up Percy's clothes and left them folded on his desk chair, he'd clean them later. He tried to ignore his prominent erection until he heard Percy get into the shower, at which point he couldn't help it, he finished himself, quickly finding his end as he covered his mouth to muffle his moans. He kicked off his jeans and sat back against the headboard of his bed with the blankets wrapped around his legs.

He inspected the second sleeping potion Hypnos had given him and remembered what he had said about the first, that Percy shouldn't have had a dream at all, he'd made it as strong as a mortal could take. That meant it was definitely _someone_ doing this to him directly. Whoever it was had retreated from Percy as soon as Hypnos had cut the dream off, so they were no closer to learning their identity, they'd had to try to figure it out the old fashioned way. All indication was that it had to be someone who bore a grudge against Percy, which was a long list. Someone powerful, it couldn't be just your garden variety monster, perhaps a rogue minor god? It definitely wasn't one of the Olympians, Zeus would have their hide. He looked over to the bathroom to see that the door was open a crack, letting out a thin ray of light, he smiled, life with Percy was amazing.

He made the bottle disappear and leaped out of bed, walking into the bathroom he saw Percy under the hot spray of water. If it was possible, Percy looked even more beautiful in his natural element. He was leant back against the tiled wall with his head back and his eyes closed. Apollo padded silently closer.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you were just a pervert." Percy said cooly.

"How did you know I was here? My epic ninja skills made me totally silent and sexy." Apollo said, Percy snorted in laughter.

"Maybe the second thing" Apollo smiled. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come play?" Percy looked at him with a naughty glint in his eye, he raised a hand and created a small tornado of swirling water in his palm. Apollo smirked, snapping his fingers and leaving himself naked before appearing straight in front of him. Percy moved quickly, spinning them around and pushing him up against the wall, he watched the water soak through his blonde hair and run down his body, he _needed_ to feel close to him.

"I thought I said bed."

"Maybe I just can't get enough of you." Percy replied, gazing into Apollo's eyes. The god smiled, putting his arms around the demigod's neck and kissing him.

"Maybe you should express that by just cuddling with me in bed?" Apollo asked softly. "Not that I wouldn't prefer to keep you up for the rest of the night in absolute ecstasy, but your dad will be round at 12ish. If you're still tired he's going to kick my ass." Percy blushed, wishing Apollo wouldn't mention his dad while they were pressed up against each other naked. The god laughed at Percy's face before he turned the shower off, Percy reached up and placed his hands either side of Apollo's head and dried them both. "Thankyou, now come on." He heaved Percy up into his arms. "Time to sleep." Apollo laughed. "If you think about it you're technically sleeping with me" Apollo said playfully as he carried him out into his bedtoom. Percy laughed in disbelief.

"You're an idiot." He sighed before Apollo set him down, the god looked at him, laid back on an array of pillows completely naked, his hair fluffy and messy and his face flushed red. Apollo's expression saddened as he noticed Percy looked slightly thinner and a bit gaunt. A glance back at his face showed Percy watching him with curious green eyes. He climbed into bed next to him

"I owe you an apology, I've been nagging at you a lot, being possessive and I didn't protect you when you needed me. I love you Percy, I get scared that I'll take your life away by trying to stop anything else doing just that."

"You are my life." Apollo smiled.

"There is a lot more to your life than me" Apollo sighed. Percy began to feel a sickness at the pit of his stomach.

"You sound like you're preparing me to get hurt."

"I will hurt you, but not how you think. I get jealous, obsessive, I want you to myself. No one is allowed to hurt you, no one is allowed to touch you and definitely no one is allowed to be with you in the ways I do." He held Percy tighter as he spoke, but the demigod wriggled out of his grasp, climbing onto him and pinning him down.

"Then no one can have you either." The demigod stated firmly.

"No one but you Percy." They kissed firmly, Percy still couldn't believe he was here, doing this with Apollo. He slid off the god, opting to lie against his chest, he felt drowsy and Apollo's warmth beckoned him to sleep. "Don't fall asleep." Percy turned over and laid on his stomach, leaning up to look at Apollo.

"I'm tired." Percy said sadly. Apollo smiled comfortingly at him, stroking his cheek.

"I know, I'll help you." He guided Percy to sit up and made the bottle appear in his hand. "This one is taken a little differently." Percy watched him curiously, he opened the Laurel bottle and drank a little himself before pulling Percy in for a kiss. The demigod felt warmth spread down his throat like fire across oil. His pupils dilated rapidly and Apollo caught him as he fell, laying him back on the pillows. He felt Percy's mind in a dreamlike state and took control, encompassing Percy within his power. He laid against Percy's chest, wrapping the blanket around them and delved into his mind, watching Percy's dreams unfold and guarding him from intruders.

_He saw Percy in a dark room sat on a small bed, he was looking out a window over a neighbourhood in New York. A shout from another room made him jump, when he turned Apollo saw that this Percy was young, younger than he was when he first set foot into the world of gods and monsters. If he guessed he'd say he looked about 10 or 11. He watched the young Percy stand up and go out the door to a room filled with smoke. Apollo disliked smoking, he was the god of medicine, predisposed to disliking something that knowingly deteriorates health. The young Percy coughed slightly and walked past several men sat at a table playing poker. As he went by he received a smack round the head off one of them. Apollo's face looked murderous. But Percy carried on, going into a small side kitchen, he recognised a woman, Percy's mother, she leaned down and whispered into Percy's ear. He started to look distressed, looking back at the man who hit him and whispering urgently to his mother. She kissed his head telling him to go back to his room, he reluctantly did as he was told, earning a glare from the poker players as he did._

_Apollo didn't like it, he forced Percy away from it, Percy was distressed while he was awake, of course his dreams wouldn't be ideal. He took Percy to the stars, letting him float through glittery darkness. He appeared in front of him, the demigod was feeling groggy and glazed but he smiled stupidly as Apollo held him._

_The god kissed him gently, Percy retaliated, wrapping his legs around Apollo and kissing back slowly. And that's how Apollo let Percy spend his dream, languidly kissing him under star light._

In the awake world the sun had risen over the horizon, orange golden rays burst through the blinds. He was happy to see Percy sleeping so peacefully, the night had felt so long. He remembered how his heart dropped after seeing Percy calling just to hear that something was wrong, he had been with a few other gods including Percy's father. When he saw him he'd been beyond drunk, Apollo knew he'd taken drugs, what had pissed him off was the idea that he might have done it willingly. For Percy's privacy and his trust he hadn't been watching him at all, now he was reconsidering that decision. Though he felt bad for being presumptuous when that boy had said Percy had been spiked again, this girl was beginning to get on the god's last nerve.

He lifted his head from Percy's chest and looked at his face, he hoped Percy still truly wanted to be his immortal lover, Apollo had been starting to wonder whether he'd just pressured him into it, he needed to have an open conversation with him; about immortality, what happened last night, how he was feeling. Everything. He considered whether Percy might open up to Poseidon more, they were close, a darn sight closer than most -he felt a pinch of guilt. He would see soon enough.

He wondered what it would be like to not have any more children. It saddened him, but he loved Percy. Another thought crossed his mind, Percy wouldn't have children either, he'd be in the way of that. Unless either of them were to... He shook his head, he didn't want to be unfaithful to Percy and he hoped Percy would never want to be to him, besides, Percy was far too young for that.

He put his thoughts aside, for the moment just enjoying Percy's tranquil dreams.

…End of Chapter 29…


	30. FatherSon Time

Woo! 30 chapters! :3 that's pretty epic :D I just cleaned out the fish-dish, as I call it. I think Poseidon hates me...

I'm getting so nervous about the deleting thing. There are over 26,000 signatures on that petition, I want to know why hasn't responded in any way. =(

**DarkLove12489: **yeah that would make a nice 'walk into the sunset' moment. But as Apollo said, Percy's too young for that either way. I was thinking of doing a few follow ups for this story after I finish it, maybe I could do a into the future on with that in it somehow, but don't worry this story still has a long way to go. :) And thanks for reviewing!

**Mango21: **yay! Thanks!

**BreakLover84: ***giggle* not only have I heard of it, I have the books. *smiles at book collection* thanks for reviewing! :3

**X5 - 452 and 494: **woo! Thanks! :D I think the first Krueger movie is the best, I'm not a major fan of the sequels. In the Titanicy scene I totally couldn't help but have jack's voice in my head as I wrote it xD and yeah, but I reckon Percy would be a little shy about it, we all know he's modest about his heroics. :3 and yay! Thank you for being a big fan, you're epic! X3 ogre long reviews are epic! It's good to get feedback on all the different scenes. also, I don't think Percy would even consider having kids, I mean he's only 18, the issue may come up again, you'll have to wait and see. :3 And I suppose there could be a way for children, I mean, Athena has children without actually 'doing the deed' as it were. :/ I'm easily confused too :3

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **woo! Epic Thank you! :D *epic hugs* :D

**emthereble: **thanks! All in good time :3

**Miette in the Rain: **Apollo would so be mega cute and loving. 3

**Milkamoo97: **thanks!

**Wincest-me: **yay! Thank you so much! :D

**Liz: **intense is good right? And teehee, wait and see ;3

…Chapter 30 - Father-Son Time…

Poseidon arrived exactly when he said he would, he settled down on the beach outside Apollo's home, the sun shone brightly above him. The gods didn't look into each other's homes or anywhere that particular god considered to be private. Some to respect the other's privacy and some because they know that the other would sense they're being watched.

He looked the old fashioned way to see that the upstairs blinds were closed and there was no one downstairs. He sighed before contacting Apollo.

The sun god heard Poseidon calling his name in his mind. He didn't want to get up, he definitely didn't want to get Percy up. He eased himself away from his boyfriend, making sure to wrap the blankets firmly around him. As he stepped away backwards he grinned dopily, Percy was beautiful. He went out to the sea god after remembering at the last second to put some clothes on.

He kept the link between them, safeguarding him. He told Poseidon that the night had been quiet, smiling to himself that Percy had been anything but quiet when they got down to it.

They agreed that Percy needed to talk to someone, Apollo relayed his worries to the sea god. In mid conversation Apollo stopped, he said Percy was waking up before he left, going back to his bedroom.

The demigod was sat up in Apollo's bed, clearly relieved to see the god appear.

"Good Morning. Sleep well?" Percy nodded nervously, he didn't look happy "What's wrong?" He walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Dizzy." Apollo brushed his fingers along Percy's cheek.

"It will pass." The god stood up and made his way over to the mirrored wardrobes, taking a second to admire himself before opening one. Percy noticed that it looked oddly empty, then he saw why, they were his clothes, just the few he'd worn here. Apollo picked out a few garments, leaning down to pick something off a low shelf before closing the door. "Your father is here. You should speak to him." He smiled sweetly, putting the clothes on the corner of the bed. Percy nodded thoughtfully, Apollo kissed him before holding him close, breathing in his scent as if memorising it, he was afraid Percy was drifting away, he sounded paranoid, even for a god.

The god faced away as Percy dressed, not peeking once, not even sneakily via the mirror. Apollo walked him outside, Percy winced under the blaring sunlight, a quick look at Apollo showed the god glowed beautifully under the rays.

He saw his dad sitting down on the sand in his usual attire, the sun god walked over with him, he kissed him fully on the lips, parting to give him a soft smile and squeezing his hand before reluctantly letting go and walking back inside. He blushed, realising they had kissed in front of his dad but pushed it to the back of his mind and sat down. Plenty of people shared a kiss in public, well they weren't exactly in public, but in front of other people.

"How are you feeling." Poseidon asked, as good a conversation starter as any.

"Good." Percy wasn't sure what else to say.

"Apollo is worried about you." Percy opened his mouth to speak. "As am I." He closed his mouth. "You don't want to hear it Percy but you're fragile at the moment, that curse of yours isn't working, that's why you're getting injured." The demigod thought back to the array of injuries he'd been obtaining. "Also why that can happen." Poseidon added as he pulled aside the collar of Percy's top, revealing a very bite shaped bruise. Percy tensed and felt his face burn red. His father laughed letting go of the collar.

"That had happened before..." Poseidon cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh right, well-" The god looked thoughtful.

"Please don't." Percy cringed, he'd already heard Apollo's theory on the matter, he didn't need to hear it from his dad.

"I don't know whether it was the fall you had or from getting poisoned, possibly even the result of whoever is hurting you in your dreams. But it isn't working, though you do still have your mortal point, you're at a disadvantage." Poseidon's eyes flickered to the bottom of Percy's back. The demigod squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, noticing this Poseidon looked back over his ocean. Percy fidgeted, unsure of what to do with himself, idly noticing that he had nothing on his feet.

"I feel so stupid for doing that." Percy said, running a hand through his hair.

"Doing what?" Poseidon asked.

"Falling off that walkway. I've never done something so idiotic"

"If you're about to blame yourself for all this; don't even bother Perseus. I highly doubt that it could have been avoided." Percy looked at him dubiously.

"Please don't call me that"

"It's your name." Yes, and he didn't like it. Well, except when Apollo said it in his rough, sex voice and even then he wasn't sure why.

"My name is Percy." He replied meekly. Poseidon studied him and he brushed it off as a way to separate himself from the Greeks.

"Why haven't you let Apollo make you immortal yet?" The god asked.

"You've already asked that" He answered, though not rudely.

"Yet you haven't answered." He had a point Percy realised.

"I don't know." He was confused by it all, he didn't want his life to take another drastic turn, he was sick of them. Not to mention he was nervous about his first time, he was having doubts as to whether he would be any good. Apollo with his immense experience that Percy could never possibly measure up to. He'd be disappointed and that would be the end of it. He began to wonder whether after they had sex Apollo would be bored and Percy would be just another conquest.

"Cold feet?" Poseidon asked, seeing the expression haunting his son's face. Percy gave him an incredulous look along with several double takes. He didn't know how to respond, it felt like completely the wrong terminology.

"W- I can't believe that just came out of your mouth." Percy said finally. Poseidon laughed.

"What I mean is; are you sure being with Apollo is what you want? It's okay if you don't want to Percy." Poseidon stated.

"I want to. I'm sure."

"Then why? Not that there is any rush. It just worries me, I want you to be happy after all." Percy shifted uncomfortably, giving the sand by his feet an awkward stare. He wasn't sure how to answer, he didn't really want to tell his dad, Poseidon, god of the seas etc. that he was nervous about losing his virginity to his first boyfriend Apollo, god of the sun, music and medicine partly because he felt sexually inadequate and slightly demasculinised. Chalked down to that one blunt sentence made it all seem ever more embarrassing, shown off via his face tinting beet root red.

His father watched him twitch awkwardly as the blush spread across his face. "You've been doing that a lot lately." The god stated. Percy looked at him confused. "Looking uncomfortable."

"Because I am uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Why have you been around a lot lately?" Percy asked bravely, half answering the question.

"Because you're going to be immortal, I'm permitted to talk to you more." Poseidon answered simply. Percy stayed silent, was that the only reason. "Don't you want me to Percy?

"Of course I do, it's just... Unusual..."

"Unusual?" The god questioned.

"Yeah. I'm sort of used to not seeing you for years at a time."

"Percy, you know how it is." Poseidon sighed.

"Yeah I know, that's not my point." Percy replied sheepishly. Poseidon understood his point. He was used to being alone and suddenly everyone was around him, coupled with the nightmares, perhaps life was just running a little too fast for him.

"Apollo's afraid you don't wish to be with him any longer." Poseidon laughed. "You have a unique and amazing ability to get him incredibly panicked."

"He worries a lot." Percy commented thoughtfully.

"He loves you." Hearing that again from his dad made it seem ever more real, his dad wouldn't tell him something untrue. The god took a deep breath before continuing. "You should tell him if you're not ready to have sex with him." Percy cringed, _not_ _again_. He felt a little intimidated that his father knew what bothered him in one shot, he stayed silent with a renewed blush on his cheeks feeling highly uncomfortable. "He wouldn't mind. He's just beginning to think you don't like him because he thinks he's pressuring you." Poseidon didn't think he'd ever be giving this conversation.

"I didn't know you two talked about me so much." Percy said, not being able to think of an adequate reply. His father chuckled.

"You'd be surprised." He looked at Percy, he still seemed uncomfortable, the people the god usually associated with weren't exactly shy about sex, it just wasn't taboo. "It's nothing to worry about you know." Percy had just about had it.

"Dad, seriously, let's not talk about this." He blurted awkwardly.

"I'm only saying, it's _just_ sex Percy, Apollo will take care of you. If you don't want to right now that's fine, but if you do that's fine too." Percy kept his stare trained on the sand at his feet. "And as for becoming immortal, nothing will change for you. Your only major obligations will be toward Apollo, and believe me when I say, he will make sure they are only enjoyable for you. And even then only if you want to." Despite being horrifically embarrassed, what his dad was saying was helping a lot, but there was still something bothering him.

"It's not that, it's..." He felt like he was about to say something that was going to sound stupid. He wanted to ask if it would make him any less of a man, but he was afraid of the answer or that he would just laugh at him. "Nothing." He sighed, casting his eyes to the side and away from his dad. He decided to approach it from a different angle. "Who knows what happened last night?" Poseidon tried not to let the half statement bother him, he and his son looked at each other, their expressions a mix of emotions.

"Other than Apollo and myself; Hypnos, Hermes, Artemis and Zeus." Percy closed his eyes, exhaling heavily, it didn't go unnoticed. "You think we deem you weaker." The demigod fidgeted in frustration.

"Damn right I do."

"I've heard Apollo has already been through this with you. If it were anyone else they wouldn't be here. So if anything, it proves how strong you are. It does not make you weaker for people to worry about you or to be with someone who looks after _you_ instead of the other way around." Percy looked away, he was so close to the issue. Poseidon caught the nervous expression and smiled, relieved that it might not be something as bad as he had feared. "Is that what's wrong with you?" Percy went red and glared at the ground, hugging his knees. The god laughed and put his arm around his son, pulling him into a half hug.

"Please don't laugh at me." Percy said dejectedly.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just glad that that's all that's bothering you."

"Well, we can have a proper therapy session if you want." Percy said in a droll, sarcastic tone.

"We could."

"I wasn't being serious..." He said, unsure as to whether his dad was meant it.

"Tough." Percy didn't know what to say. He gently shouldered off his dad's arm.

"Please don't treat me like a child." Percy said sadly. Poseidon laughed, it was a fatherly laugh.

"We've been over this. You _are_ a child to me. My child." Percy smiled.

"Pfft, yeah okay."

"More like teenager. Which is exactly what we need, a teenage god to look after." He said in a playful, sarcastic tone.

"Hey!" Percy replied in mock insult, Poseidon smirked at the response

"Moody, hormonal, badly behaved..." Percy laughed.

"Stop it."

"Talking back and telling me you hate me"

"Dad I'm going to hit you soon."

"Threatening me..."

"Dad, you're managing to embarrass me even when we're the only ones here."

"Okay, okay. I'm only playing." Percy smiled, leaning his head on his knees.

"You'd think I'd have had enough of talking over the past few days."

"Why's that?" Percy laughed.

"That's a very long story. That I'd rather not go into. Ever." Percy said in a happy but resigned tone. Poseidon raised and eyebrow but didn't question it further.

"Percy?" He wanted to ask while he was comfortable.

"Yeah?" Poseidon thought hard for a moment.

"Being... Being submissive to Apollo in sex, or in your relationship in general... It doesn't mean that you're any less... manly." It surprised the god that he himself had started to feel a little awkward. "Though from what I walked in on the other day you'd get the impression that things were the other way around" Percy blushed, recalling when his dad had just appeared while he had Apollo on top of the chest of drawers in his cabin. "Well, I have to go. Duties and all that." Poseidon sighed as he stood up. Percy furrowed his brow in thought as he stood up next to his dad.

"Doesn't Apollo ever have anything to do?"

"He does it all while you're apart. Though no, he doesn't really have a drastic amount to do." His dad smiled.

"Before you go, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Last night." Poseidon sighed.

"Most of it wasn't your fault. Letting yourself get that drunk, was. Don't do it again Percy, at least not around people like that." He let his serious face and tone drop and hugged him. "And... I don't apologise often, so listen up; I'm sorry for scaring you. I was angry. Someone was killing you in my arms and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it." Percy hugged his dad tighter in understanding, for a moment he wished he were younger, so he could take more comfort in a fatherly hug than he felt he could now. "Goodbye Perseus." His dad disappeared into the breeze, Percy pushed his hands into his pockets and looked out over the ocean, he could taste the tang of salt in the air and feel the sand under his feet. He idly noticed a faint whiff of flowers in the breeze, he looked around, not seeing much in the way of floral decorations but eventually dismissed it.

…End of Chapter 30…

I just had a miniature brain wave. Do you think a demigod would be absolutely off their face if they had more than a little vodka and red bull? I.e.: Alcohol + energy drink? xD

By the way, interesting little fact, I just read that according to myth, Amphitrite wasn't a jealous wife, and couldn't care less if Poseidon chose to sleep with other people. I really like that version for some reason, Amphitrite just not giving a damn and letting Poseidon just sleep around like a total tart xD pmsl!

Please review! *gets on knees* please? There are so many of you and I never hear what all of you think. Yeah, you! X3


	31. Love Drug

Good evening, how are we all today? :3 Good I hope. Ugh British weather is being British.

**TheHoneyBadgerNight: **yay! Thanks!

**BreakLover84: **teehee, I'ma bit of a nerd. xD and thanks! :D

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **woo! Thank you! :3 *hugs* and yes, I be from the UK. I be English. (irony much?) well technically I'm part Spanish too. But that's a long story. :3... I had an uncle in Greece, he was fluent in Greek, I'm so jealous D: and like half my family live in Australia. Travelling is in our nature I guess, I've travelled a lot, proper travelling, not your package holiday stuff. We should love Hermes! (and I do! XD) but you're from the US, that's cool, I'd love to visit America D: I'm jealous of you! Anywhere, thanks for reviewing. :3

**Dawn 252525: **yay! Thank you! It's always good to hear from a new reviewer! (as well as my beloved frequent ones too!)

**X5 - 452 and 494: **Ahh, I always get up at like 2 in the afternoon, unless I have to go to work, in which case I run around the house a bit like a headless chicken xD I need to get a car... I shouted at my driving instructor and quit. (To put it nicely, he was mean.) I'm not sure how it works in the US, it seems less complicated than here... I don't know x3 anyway! Percy always feels kinda awkward, I just giggle. And Apollo is a gent, he knows how to treat his beloved ;3 and I know how you feel, I constantly check my story stats to make sure they all still there, I'd honestly break down into tears if they disappeared, I'd go postal. :/

**percyjackson: ***giggle* all in good time. :3

**emthereble: **read on and find out! :D and thanks,

**MISAKI555: **thank you so much! :3

**Liz: **I love Poseidon-Percy moments, and we all know the gods are paranoid at the best of times, Apollo can't help it x3

**trenzie: **yay Thankyou *blushes* :)

**Wincest-me: **I have a theory that Poseidon and Percy are very alike deep down, so of course Poseidon would know what's up and be an awesome dad! :3

**DarkLove12489: **father-son bonding _has _to be awkward for both of them, else they're not doing it right :3 thanks!

**Miette in the Rain: **thanks! And aha, I know right, maybe I must remember to let our favourite little demigod try it at some point, maybe in this story or another. Lol I can totally imagine Apollo's reaction to a hyperactive and drunk Percy xD

**Milkamoo97: **yay! Thanks!

** . : **thank you! :D

**Oogily Boogily 8D: **xD thanks! Epic love is epic.

Enjoy! :D

**Warnings: **naughties, quite a few of them.

…Chapter 31 - Love Drug…

Giving himself a minute he walked back to the house, brushing all the sand off himself as he walked across the stone patio. He stepped inside and looked around for Apollo, ducking his head inside the downstairs rooms. Finding nothing, he went upstairs, as h stepped into the bedroom he saw Apollo laying on his stomach on the bed with his head at the foot end. His head had been rested his arms that were folded in front of him, Percy looked to see his dark blue shirt laying over his arms. The demigod smiled at how innocent Apollo looked like that, it was sweet. The god looked up at him anxiously, innocent was a good look on him.

"Will I ever get that shirt back?" Percy asked, smirking.

"I may let you wear it sometimes... Is everything okay?" He asked apprehensively. Percy's smiled broadened.

"Everything's great" Percy answered as he stalked over to Apollo, he knelt down at the foot of the bed and pulled Apollo into a kiss. He nipped the god's lower lip as he curled his fingers around the shirt, swiftly jumping back and yanking the shirt with him. Apollo looked at Percy in surprise before the demigod ran from the room with a smirk on his face. Apollo started chase, easily catching Percy at the bottom of the stairs. He held him around his waist lifting him up, Percy laughed as he struggled in his grasp and held the shirt out in front of him.

He gave up his protests, opting to twist around in Apollo's embrace and kiss the god hard on the lips. He moaned into the kiss, he was feeling as if a weight had been lifted and the future was bright, but stronger than that he felt the need to let out some sexual tension. He started undoing Apollo's shirt, pawing at the smooth skin, it was hot to the touch. He slid his hands over the toned muscles, landing fast kisses against Apollo's mouth.

The god pulled Percy away from him. "What's got into you?" He asked, smiling breathlessly.

"I just want you. Now." He said, he was feeling highly libidinous, he wasn't sure why, he just knew he wanted to touch Apollo. He pushed Apollo's hands away and kissed him again, reaching down and unfastening the god's belt. As soon as he had the jeans button undone he pushed his hand into them, palming Apollo's erection through his underwear. The god groaned into their kiss, Percy's show of lust being an extreme turn on.

"Come on." Apollo said, pulling Percy back up the stairs. He stole back the blue shirt clutched in Percy's hand and dropped it to the side of the bed. Apollo pushed the demigod back onto the bed and covered his body with his own, kissing him fiercely.

Percy moaned beneath Apollo, but he wanted control, he roughly flipped them over and pinned down Apollo's hands above his head. Apollo writhed as Percy nipped teasingly at his neck and down his chest. The demigod smirked and rolled his hips, making Apollo cry out in pleasured surprise. He could feel the god's hard on pressing against him and groaned slightly at the thought.

Apollo twisted in the hold, breaking free and flipping them back over to be on top. He landed hard, fast kisses as he ground himself down against Percy, the need was too much, he'd never wanted it so badly in his life. The demigod pushed Apollo's shirt off his shoulders, he got the hint, momentarily breaking their contact to pull off and throw the garment to the floor. Percy knew how to push him further, he slid his hands over the god's body, one down to his side, rubbing the soft skin and the other he threaded into his ruffled blonde hair. Speaking of which, Percy thought it quite sexy over his eyes as he breathed hard like that, lips slightly parted and cheeks flushed red.

The god still gyrated his pelvis against Percy, but his hands were being frustrated by the boy's top. He pulled Percy up and roughly took his top off. Percy leaned back on one arm and pulled Apollo toward him by the shoulder. He ravished the god's neck with bites and suckles, yelping in surprise as Apollo pulled his hips up to meet his own. Percy wrapped his legs around Apollo's waist and his arms around his shoulders as he was lifted up onto Apollo's thighs as the god knelt on the bed.

Over the sun god's shoulder he saw their reflection in the mirrors, Apollo's strong back and arms holding him. His legs wrapped around the god's waist, they were a beautiful thing, but Percy decided he wanted, _needed_ more clothes off.

Percy smirked down at the god. "excited?"

"Don't get cocky." Apollo replied with a playful glint in his eyes. Percy smiled devilishly and pressed his lips back against Apollo's. The god held Percy's hips firmly against his own as the rolled his pelvis up, creating delicious friction. The demigod broke their kiss and moaned within his embrace. Apollo pushed him back down onto the bed, bestowing a frenzy of kisses and bites to his neck and shoulders. The demigod moaned at the treatment, keeping his legs wrapped around Apollo's hips, keeping him close as the god dry humped him in an attempt to relieve some of the sexual strain.

Apollo lost it, having Percy like that. He found himself reaching his climax and coming hard into his underwear. He groaned levelly into Percy's shoulder as he came down from the high. When he lifted his head he saw Percy smiling up at him sweetly.

"Well that was embarrassing." Apollo said quietly, his face red and his breathing ragged. Percy eyed him sexually. He lifted himself up and continued to kiss him.

"That was fucking beautiful." He breathed against the god's lips between kisses.

"Percy, seriously, what's got you so excited?"

"You." Percy was just about ready to ask him for sex, the room felt entirely too hot and they were both far too clothed. Apollo could feel how excited the demigod still was, he wasn't going to get a conversation like this. He moved away from him and swiftly pulled him down the bed so he was sat on the end. He opened his legs and knelt on the floor between them, quickly flicking open his belt and undoing his jeans.

He didn't hesitate in pulling out Percy's swollen erection, the head wet with pre-cum, relishing in the gasp Percy let out. He took the demigod's entire length into his mouth, Percy twitched his hips up slightly, moaning at the wet warmth that now encased his throbbing need. Apollo worked his tongue along the silky hard shaft as he bobbed his head along the length, his lips maintaining tight suction as he did.

Percy cried out in pleasure, threading a shaky hand into Apollo's hair. It didn't take long for him to lose himself to the god's expert skills. Apollo palmed and fondled Percy's sac with one hand as the other stroked the length while his mouth was busy with the red tipped head of Percy's cock.

Percy wasn't entirely sure what was more erotic, or more specifically which angle, watching Apollo work at his length from in the mirror, half fascinated by the facial reaction Apollo drew from him or looking down, watching the way that mouth moulded around him and the blissful concentration on Apollo's face. Though soon all he could do was close his eyes and let his body occupy all thought.

He could tell Percy was close, it only took one more swirl of his tongue to push him over the edge. Percy felt incredible heat explode through his body as he peaked, spilling himself into his boyfriend's mouth.

The god rose from between Percy's legs and kissed him gently, it only took Percy a few seconds to comprehend the contact before he pulled him back for another hard kiss. Apollo mumbled into his lips as he pulled them apart.

"Bloody hell Percy" He'd picked up a few new sayings over the years. "What's the matter with you?" The demigod's skin was still hot and he felt him hardening again. "Wait a minute..." He held Percy's face and looked into his eyes, he saw thin dark green rings around large black pupils and could feel _it _rushing through his body. "Did your dad ask you to take anything?" Percy blinked.

"What? No." Percy didn't know what he was talking about and if he was honest, he didn't care. He just didn't understand why Apollo wasn't jumping him, he was quite clearly offering. Apollo laughed in disbelief.

"Aphrodite..." He muttered.

"What?"

"You've been given an aphrodisiac." Percy looked confused for a moment before looking back at Apollo.

"I don't care." He said bluntly, shortly before jumping onto him, both landing on the floor.

"Percy, stop it." Apollo commanded. Percy did as he was told, sitting back on the floor cross legged. He looked sad, involuntarily tapping a knee off the floor just to be doing something. "obviously either Aphrodite or someone else is eager for you to be immortal."

"How?"

"You really are addled at the moment aren't you?" Percy glared. "For you, sex with me means immortality, so drugging you to make you frisky..." Percy got the picture. "You're quite cute right now." He crawled over to him and kissed him, smirking at his harsh breathing. He was trying ever so hard to control himself. "Don't worry. I won't leave you in need." Percy looked at him confused, the god chuckled. "I did promise to take care of you." He purred. He intended to come to Percy's aid, though at the back of his mind he was pretty pissed. It was on the same level as forcing him into it. Percy sobered from it a little, he couldn't have sex, not yet. Apollo was thinking similarly, their first time was going to be out of love, not lust.

"I- I don't want to..." Percy's eyes had an almost fear like quality to them.

"Percy, please don't look at me like I'm about to rape you. I'm not." He stroked his cheek as he spoke in a comforting tone. "Nothing you've not experienced before... I just want to relieve your need... It looks almost painful..." He purred against Percy's neck. He was right, every fibre of Percy's _body_ wanted sex, he felt an overwhelming need to have Apollo inside of him. He was having a tough time separating what his body wanted from what his head needed. He went with what he felt was the best option, trust Apollo. He nodded and kissed him.

The god moved at super speed, pulling Percy up and onto the bed, slipping off his jeans and underwear in the process. He laid the demigod on his side and held behind his knees with one hand, arranging him in what resembled a sitting position but on it's side. He quickly lubricated the fingers of the other hand, promptly slipping them between Percy's cheeks, he felt the demigod's legs twitch under his hold at the penetration.

Percy finally felt what he had been waiting for, he let out a loud moan, clutching the sheets in his hands and curling his toes. Apollo smirked and pushed in another finger, making Percy cry out when he immediately scissored them, stretching his tight entrance. The god twisted his fingers and hit Percy's sweet spot, having memorised it intently. He watched his boyfriend contort in pleasure. He mashed his fingers against it, drawing a string of moans from Percy's mouth until the demigod bit his forearm and muffled his cries.

"Percy, don't bite, you'll leave a mark." Percy released his jaw's grip, squeezed his eyes closed and continued to moan unrestricted. Apollo watched his fingers slide in and out of Percy's hole, he heard it's slick noise. "Can you hear that Percy? It's a naughty sound." He purred seductively. The demigod swore in Greek, earning a playful tut from Apollo, bug he couldn't hold back anymore, he reached down and stroked his length, soon feeling a second powerful orgasm race through him. He was lifted to that little piece of heaven that only Apollo could take him to.

He laid there limply, panting as Apollo crawled behind him. The god wrapped his arms around his young boyfriend, he heard quiet whimpers as he slid his hands over the hot skin. "I'm going to go out for a bit and sort this out." The god said solemnly. Percy twisted around to look at him, he was still hungry for him but it wasn't as intense as before.

"You're angry."

"Of course I'm angry." He replied in a level tone, Percy could see fire flare up in his eyes.

"Please don't be." Percy brushed his fingers over Apollo's cheek.

"I don't care that they may have intended well. My personal life is none of their business."

"Who?" Percy asked.

"I'll find out." he had a lead, Aphrodite had to be in on it.

"Don't" He didn't want Apollo to argue with someone about it. About him.

"Percy-"

"Please... Just don't."

"You shouldn't argue with a god Percy." The demigod stared into his eyes. "Fine." his expression softened. "Please don't tell anyone that you have this much influence over me." Percy smiled.

"Never." Apollo kissed him gently.

"I can't believe you're up for another round, usually you'll come and pass out." The god smirked, Percy cringed and glared.

"Please, just ignore it." Apollo chuckled.

"Tired are we?" He asked playfully.

"Very." Percy admitted, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do, sleeping was tempting, as was going again with Apollo, but there was also that he should probably make an appearance at camp at some point, he still didn't want to stay at home, he wondered whether Apollo would even let him be alone at night anymore.

He thought back to the conversation with his dad. "Apollo, I, I'm..." He tried to say he wasn't ready, but he thought about it, why wasn't he? He had nothing to worry about, a loving boyfriend, and if said boyfriend had anything to say about it; he some fantastic sex ahead of him and he had immortality awaiting. He smiled, half laughing at the same time.

"What?" The god asked confused.

"Nothing." He kissed Apollo again. "I love you." The god smiled.

"I bet you do. You have so many hormones running through you at the moment you probably love everyone." Percy narrowed his eyes. "But I'm the only one here so that makes it okay." The god smiled as if he hadn't just said Percy was ready to tart himself out. "I'm so bad for you."

"What?"

"I'm obsessed with you. Paranoid. Jealous.". He saw a sad expression cross the god's face.

"Good." He snuggled closer to him.

"Good?"

"Yes, good." He was glad Apollo felt like that, else he'd have to feel bad for feeling like that too.

"We never did get to have that chat about last night." Percy groaned.

"Can we have it when I'm less naked?"

"Damn." Apollo said cheekily. "I'll wait for you downstairs." Apollo kissed him before getting up and leaving, getting himself some fresh boxers as he did. Percy tried not to stare at the sexy little sway of his hips when he walked, it certainly wasn't helping the situation.

He pulled his clothes back on, concentrating on calming himself down, it couldn't be helped, he felt over sensitive as it was, another orgasm right now would be painful and might just make him either cry or pass out.

Apollo was lounging on the sofa when Percy came down, he moved and sat cross legged, beckoning Percy to sit opposite. It was silent for a minute before the god spoke.

"What were you thinking Percy? I know you drank a lot before you got spiked." _I seem to be getting drugged a lot lately_. Percy sighed before answering.

"I knew I wouldn't have got to sleep on my own. I didn't want any help stopping those nightmares. I thought I could do it." He gave the floor to his side a halfhearted glare as he spoke. Apollo sighed.

"That was silly."

"No shit." They both stayed silent for a minute. "I don't even know when she did it. I was drunk one minute then the next thing I know she's kissing me and the street lights are chatting to me." Apollo raised an annoyed eyebrow.

"Want me to curse her?" The god asked hopefully. Percy looked back at him lamely.

"No."

"If you hadn't of been sick so much it would have been a lot worse." Percy laughed, playing it off.

"There's worse than talking to street lights? I'm just worried about all the things I can't remember." He smiled sheepishly. "Other than having a precursor to rape it was great" he said thoughtfully. "I didn't really care about much which was kind of nice for a change." he looked up to see Apollo staring at him in disapproval. "Sorry."

"I meant it could have killed you, taking it after drinking so much." Percy looked down guiltily.

"Sorry." now even Apollo started to look a little guilty.

"Not entirely your fault I guess... Do you even know what you were given?" Percy shrugged, Apollo would have laughed if that girl didn't make him so angry. "Ecstasy." Percy didn't react other than raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Oh" he replied simply. Apollo smiled comfortingly, Percy could be so naive sometimes. He reached out, brushing his fingertips along Percy's soft lips. The demigod closed his eyes, feeling his gentle touch, he let out a shuddered breath before quickly grazing his teeth along the digit.

"Still want some?" The god asked, somewhere between annoyance and smirking. Percy glared but Apollo could see the lust in his eyes, the demigod was doing well to control himself. "Sorry."

"Apollo?"

"Yes beautiful?" Percy smiled.

"I love you." It was Apollo's turn to smile, his angel loved him.

"I love you too. but I'm afraid I have to leave you alone for a while, I have a few things to do but we'll talk again later okay?." Percy looked sad. "and no, I won't be asking questions about your earlier behaviour."

"Can I stay here?" Apollo looked unsure.

"Promise me you won't go out drinking?" Percy nodded. "and you won't go to sleep" Percy shook his head. "Okay. But call me if you need anything or if you're tired. and have something to eat" An apple appeared in Percy's hand. It wasn't much, but Apollo would know when Percy _really_ needed to eat.

"Yes mom, I'll be fine." Percy wished the god wouldn't go so mother hen on him, despite how flattering it was. Apollo smiled.

"I hope so."

"Trust me?"

"I trust you enough not to be watching you." Percy smiled broadly. "Oh, before I go." He snapped his fingers and the vial of oil he used for lubrication appeared in his hand. "Here. You may need his" He winked as he passed it to Percy who took it with confusion apparent on his face. The god cradled his face before kissing him. "I don't like the idea of you being so sexually frustrated. Though I guess now I'll just have to be distracted by the thought of what you might be doing to yourself on my bed while I have to go away." He purred. Percy felt red burn across his face shortly before Apollo kissed him again gently. The god disappeared as Percy's eyes were closed.

…End of Chapter 31…

*will not get on knees to beg* review! :*

...Please?

:3

*offers cookie?*

**P.S.** in America you do call lampposts, street lights, don't you? :s *confusion* there are so many differences... And you would believe the amount of times I have to add words into my writing that because of my accent and where I live, I just naturally miss, like the word 'had' that's the worst. T-T

**P.P.S **I've uploaded a second chapter to 'Love Starts With Sex?' :3 pwease check it out!

Until next time! Toodlepip!

-Pp


	32. Payback

Yay for fast update. :3 for those of you who also read my other two PJ stories; sorry for the slow updates, but I'm writing about 5 stories at the same time right now xD

**Also! Important note! **A lot of you have messaged me asking if I'll continue this on another site should it be taken down, I've said on another chapter, yes, I will. If you know any other popular fiction sites that you frequent then let me know and I'll make an account and upload it. (their rules permitting of course :/ ) it's a shame, I'd be gutted if this got deleted, I think of you all as my friends, we've _technically _spoken xD

**X5 - 452 and 494: **we have to have a zillion lessons, where they teach a whole manner of things youll never use, then pass a driving theory test, then pass the actual driving test, then actually have a car, then pay an arm and a leg for car insurance and everything else. D: anyway, yes, the flowers were an aphrodisiac. :3 and yes, but we know Percy, he's too nice to let someone be cursed, no matter how much they deserve it. And thanks, until next time!

**emthereble: **all will be explained, don't worry. :) and they will when Percy is ready :3

**trenzie: **thanks :)

**playing-dodgeball-with-bricks: **at least this person wanted to help xD Percy will never get it easy. :3

**Jess: **yay, thanks :3

**J.P Dufour: **woo, thank you so much :)

**Wincest-me: **thank you :3

**BreakLover84: **thanks :)

**DxInsider: **thank you for reviewing, *huggles*

**Milkamoo97: **yay thanks :)

**Slyshindi: **thanks, will do :)

**Liz: **so many questions xD no spoilers :)

**Thomygon Son of** **Thanatos: **you're part Italian. I love you. I'm obsessed with Italy xD and all the others. I'd love to hear your accent, I have a such a common English accent xD and how can you love England? Terrible weather, terrible government, and America would just be a amazing adventure, there's so much to see and do. Anyway... your review made me giggle. :3

Enjoy!

**Warnings: **naughties, MA stuff.

…Chapter 32 - Payback…

Percy sat there, wondering why on earth he hadn't asked how long he would be, then again he would have been there counting down the hours. He inspected the vial in his hand, it was transparent and the slick oil it contained was clear. The light coloured cork that stoppered it was on a golden lace, tying to a metal loop around the top of the vial. Though what he noticed most was how it felt, it was warm to the touch, thinking back he noticed that it had never actually felt cold, he guessed he must have assumed that Apollo's naturally hot skin warmed it.

He was sorely tempted to, he still had the beginnings of an erection and he felt a little too hot. He looked at the apple in his other hand, perfectly green and shiny. He stood up, pushed the vial in his front pocket and strolled around the house as he bit at the apple.

As usual It was meticulously clean, in the long time he and Apollo had been hanging out he never would have took Apollo for the immaculate type, he was always so messy and lazy. Little did he know that the god purposely kept it clean in an attempt to impress Percy.

He went back up to Apollo's bedroom, smirking as he remembered what Apollo said before he left. But as tempting as it was, he wanted Apollo here, he wanted Apollo to touch him and make him moan. He winced slightly at how desperate he sounded, he wasn't convinced that it was entirely the aphrodisiac that had him feeling like this, he had to admit to himself that he'd been feeling horny for a while, and not just after his relationship with Apollo started. He smiled, he'd make sure that Apollo's daydreams weren't unfounded. He pulled his top off and dropped it on the end of the bed.

He sprawled himself out, he could still smell Apollo on the sheets, he palmed the front of his jeans smiling in pleasure at how his cock hardened quickly under the touch. He pulled the vial out from his pocket, putting it at his side before pushing off his jeans and boxers in one and dropping them by his top. He grabbed his erection and squeezed it, sliding a thumb over the head, he moaned, half trying to quiet himself out of habit. He abandoned his erection and picked up Apollo's vial, carefully pulling out the cork stopper before pouring some on his fingers, it was warm and slick. He stoppered the vial again and placed it onto his jeans, laying back down on the bed he gave his length slow strokes as he slipped his fingers down between his legs. He pushed in a finger inside himself and twisted, instantly trying to find that place Apollo's fingers could brush against so beautifully. He whimpered in frustration and pushed in a second finger, pressing against something marvelously sensitive, it made him moan and give his weeping cock a sympathetic squeeze.

He stroked against it as fast as he could, his entire body was overheating and his legs trembled, he was desperate for release. He moaned out Apollo's name, licking and biting his lip, hating the absence of the god's mouth. He felt another orgasm surge through him, his vision whiting out as his cock spasmed, spraying his seed into his hand.

He panted, feeling his entrance tight around his fingers, he winced as he withdrew them and rolled onto his side, giving himself a minute before he got up again.

He carefully pulled on his underwear and jeans before heading into the bathroom and washing his hands. He caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror, he looked... Better? He wasn't so tired, but he looked thinner than before, he still wasn't particularly hungry. He hoped his appetite might return soon, for now he didn't feel like he could handle much.

He rubbed a hand over his muscles, he liked them, maybe all this time with Apollo was rubbing off on him, here he was admiring himself in the mirror. He tidied his hair before turning around, looking up and down his body. He wondered what his back had looked like, Apollo had looked horrified, and even Dionysus had looked concerned. He looked over his shoulder at the unblemished skin, reaching behind himself and touching his mortal spot, the normal tremors went through him, he remembered what his father had said, he still had his weak point and yet his curse wasn't working. As if to enhance the point he noticed the love bite on his shoulder, it was a curious note that it had happened before the fall, it surprised even his father. Apollo hadn't done it that hard before, though he hadn't even felt any pain, just a harsh, exciting form of pleasure. He half wondered why Apollo had left it there, not why he'd done it, but why hadn't he healed it. He'd usually be OCD over anything afflicting him, then again, Apollo was into that sort of thing, maybe he liked it showing that they were together. Percy wasn't sure how to feel about being marked by him, he wasn't anyone's possession. He pressed the bruise.

"Ow." He'd get Apollo back for it. He left the bathroom, heading for the bed he picked up Apollo's vial. He noticed that it was full again, he wasn't sure why he smiled but he did. He put it on the end of the bed on top of his t-shirt and pulled out his phone. He couldn't prevent the sigh that escaped his mouth, no messages. He flopped down onto the bed, scrolling idly through old texts being somewhat disgusted with how soft and smitten he was getting.

He stayed there for the remainder of the afternoon, either daydreaming or messing around on his phone, occasionally mooching around Apollo's bedroom, finding nothing other than poetry written in an array of languages in a pile on his desk. He tensed still when he heard something downstairs, he pulled out riptide and headed down, the house was dark, the sun had set not long ago.

He crept down the stairs, senses on alert and willing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. he turned a corner into the living room and instantly walked into Apollo. His breath caught in his throat and he dropped his sword to the floor. "Percy?" Apollo was only surprised by Percy's reaction. He reached out to him, steadying him as he leaned against the wall, he supported him as the boy slumped to the floor, arms wrapped around his chest and breathing harshly. "Percy it's okay." He comforted, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through Percy's body.

The demigod leaned his head back against the wall, slowing his breathing before he smiled sadly at Apollo. "Sorry."

"What could you possibly have to be sorry for?"

"What's wrong with me?" he wasn't really asking Apollo, he was angry at himself for letting this happen again.

"Nothing is wrong with you." Apollo sat down next to him. "You nearly died Percy, in fact you _were _gone for a little while. It's perfectly understandable to feel nervous and anxious-"

"Please don't talk about it like you understand." He sort of did have a point, but it still stung.

"Percy..." the demigod looked at him.

"Sorry." he smiled meekly before resting his head on Apollo's shoulder, he felt the god kiss him through his hair.

"Come on, it's too cold down here." he said as he nuzzled Percy's dark hair. The demigod lifted his head and pushed himself to his feet, Apollo followed, he held Percy's hand and guided him back up to his bedroom. When they walked into the room Percy blinked at the light from the bedside lamp. Apollo smiled as he watched him, he loved being with Percy, having him to come home to. He stroked his thumb over the back of Percy's hand.

"I like holding hands." Percy said absently.

Apollo grinned. "Me too." he kissed his lips softly before taking him to the bed and pushing him to sit down, smirking slightly as he noticed his vial of oil on Percy's top. "Busy were you?"

"Pfft, wouldn't you like to know." The god donned a devilish smile and stooped down to Percy's sitting down height. The demigod was intimidated by the dangerous look in his eyes, he leaned back slightly but Apollo followed, inching his face close. Percy wondered whether the god could hear his thundering heart.

"Why yes, I would love to know." Apollo kissed Percy's neck with an unanticipated tenderness. "Did you miss me?"

Percy croaked out a yes, letting out shaky breaths as he was kissed delicately.

"What's this?" The god poked by Percy's left side, near his bottom rib. It took him a few seconds to shake himself back into the real world and look. It was a little round scar, almost tear drop shaped. He brushed away Apollo's hand.

"A scar. I have lots."

"But it doesn't look like a battle scar." Apollo commented.

"and how would you know?" Percy asked, the god gave him a discerning look. _Oh right. _Apollo knew his stuff. He laughed it off. "Why the sudden interest?"

"It's just been puzzling me, that's all. I know what your others are, not that you have that many. Though I am sorry I couldn't get rid of that one of your ankle."

"That's okay" Percy smiled.

"So how did you get it?"

"I can't remember" Percy replied a little too quickly.

"There's another one." he poked a little further up his ribs, Percy flinched away from the touch. "How did you get this one?"

"Can't remember." Percy couldn't meet his eyes. Apollo frowned before leaning to kiss them. "Don't do that." Percy blurted anxiously.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Percy risked a glance to Apollo's face and instantly felt bad. He sighed and softened his tone. "They're just little scars, from when I was younger."

"About 8, 9?"

"Yeah, how did you..." Apollo smiled a bit too triumphantly.

"It's a gift." Percy smiled. Apollo sat on the bed next to Percy. "So what did you get up to today?"

"Oh you know, finished my novel, found buried treasure, made world peace and saved humanity from the threat of alien attack, the usual." Apollo snorted.

"And you don't even mention our fun earlier today, I'm hurt." Apollo tackled him down onto the bed making Percy laugh. Their play fight ended in long kisses, exploring each others mouths tentatively. After a while they drew apart slowly and looked into each other's eyes. "You're such an incredible kisser." Apollo whispered. Percy blushed.

"I don't believe you. But the compliment is nice."

"It's true. You're the best kisser I've ever known" the god got off from on top of him, opting to lay at his side. He watched Percy's smile fade. "Don't you believe me?"

"What?" Percy asked, he'd drifted away for a moment. "Of course I do. I was just thinking." he shifted onto his side, Apollo noticed that he still looked sad. "Hold me?"

Apollo moved closer to him, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest, he felt his skin, cold from the night air. He snapped his fingers, getting their clothes off and the blanket over them. It was a bit early to sleep but some rest for Percy wouldn't go amiss. He dimmed the light and kissed Percy's head. "Don't fall asleep."

"Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you make them go away?" Apollo furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Make who go away?" Percy shook his head against his chest.

"No, I mean the scars." Apollo rolled Percy flat onto his back and looked down at him, he appeared unsure.

"Those little ones?" Percy nodded. "Why?"

"I... I just don't like them..."

"Yes I can... if you tell me how you got them." Percy sighed.

"You remember that guy I used to live with?"

"The one who played poker a lot?"

"That's the one. He had a bad habit of putting out his cigarettes on me, except that one. He did that with a lighter." Percy placed a finger on the tear drop scar and winced as he recalled the bad memory. Percy saw a stoney look in the god's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Percy shrugged awkwardly.

"Because it's not important."

"Where is he?" He asked dangerously.

"He's... Not an issue anymore."

"I'm still going to kill him."

"You've sort of been beaten to it." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"You killed him?"

"No. Not me." Percy wore an expression that the god couldn't quite read. He watched Percy's eyes as he slid his hand to the demigod's side, pressing it flat against the warm skin. Percy felt small tingles where the Apollo touched him, the god's eyes glowed sapphire blue, Percy couldn't help it, he was compelled to kiss him. Apollo kissed back slowly, hugging himself close to Percy. He pulled away from him reluctantly.

"They're gone." he whispered.

Percy smiled. "Thank you."

"I did promise to do anything for you." Percy could still see that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" The god watched him for a moment, as if deciding whether it was a good idea to say anything.

"Did he do anything else to you?" Percy thought hard and quick as to what he meant, eventually giving a confused no. "Did he ever hurt you in any other way?"

"Not really no."

"Not really?" Percy sighed.

"Just the occasional hit across the head or kick. Nothing much really." he wore an indignant expression as he spoke. "He was a disgusting specimen of a man. If I think about it hard enough I can still smell the smoke."

"Yes, I'd noticed that." Percy gave him a questioning look. "Your dream last night."

"Oh right." He blushed slightly, he'd forgotten about Apollo being in his dreams.

"You don't like me there do you?"

"Honestly; no." Apollo frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be stupid. It isn't your fault." Percy smiled softly. "I don't think any part of my life is going to remain private."

"I think that's partly my fault too. I know you don't like feeling so exposed." The god looked sadly into Percy's eyes as he stroked his cheek, a smile grew on the demigod's face. "Well, unless it's to me." Apollo kissed him. Percy swallowed his nerves.

"Speaking of which..." He blushed as he stared into Apollo's confident eyes, he bottled it. "Nothing." he averted his gaze.

"Are you sure?" Percy nodded. He'd tell him later, there was no rush. They continued kissing and stroking each other's warm bodies, only to be interrupted by Percy's phone beeping. Percy caught a cheeky smile on Apollo's face. "I'm reading it." Percy didn't have time to respond before the god rolled off him and suddenly had his phone in his hands. Apollo glanced at him curiously. "You're not going to stop me?"

"Erm... No?"

"Weirdest teenager ever." he looked at the screen. "It's from that boy, Karl. He swiped your number while he had your phone. He wants to know if you're okay. Shall I go into detail of how fantastic I've made you feel today?"

"Shut up" he answered playfully as he plucked the phone out of the god's fingers and read the text for himself. Apollo snuggled up to him and nuzzled his neck.

"Should I be getting jealous?" Percy laughed. "I'm not joking, maybe I should be keeping an eye on him." Percy tutted.

"Don't be silly. By the way, you're cute when you pout." The god smiled before tackled Percy sideways and kissed at his neck. The demigod laughed and fought him off as he tried not to press anything on his phone. "Stop it!" Apollo tickled Percy's lower back making him elicit a sound somewhere between a moan and a giggle, he grabbed the offending hand and pushed the god away from him as his phone beeped again. He struggled to read it as Apollo insistently tried to steal the device from his hand.

The god kissed him, making Percy lose himself into it, he took the opportunity to steal the phone. "Right. I'll text him back for you then since you seem to be taking your time." he said playfully as he sat up.

"Like I could if I tried" he replied sarcastically. He knelt behind Apollo and kissed along his neck as the god fiddled with his phone.

"He said he's happy you're okay and asked if you want to go to his tomorrow." Percy stopped his kisses and looked over Apollo's shoulder at the phone, it wasn't exactly what he had said, Apollo had improved his English a bit.

"Mmm... I thought I wasn't allowed to go out partying anymore." he continued his kisses.

"You can. And you can even get drunk. As long as I can come." Percy licked a trail up his neck before talking softly under his ear.

"Doesn't a big, powerful god like you have far more important things to attend to than making sure I stay out of trouble." he finished his sentence by nibbling on Apollo's earlobe.

The god chuckled. "Why Percy, flattery will get you everywhere. But no, nothing is more important to me than making sure you stay out of trouble. Wouldn't you like me to go out with you?" The god twisted around and kissed him. "I don't take you on enough dates." Percy laughed. "I'm serious. I want you to feel special."

"I am special, I'm with you aren't I?" Apollo sighed.

"That's not why you're special."

"Then why am I special?"

"Because you're you."

"It's all so clear." Percy quoted.

"Cheeky." Apollo denied him a kiss, making the demigod pout.

"If I go, I'd love you to come. But I won't be drinking."

Apollo laughed. "Did last night put you off?"

"More like making a complete fool of myself has put me off." he slid his arms around the god's waist. It wasn't entirely the truth, he didn't really feel like he'd be up for going out anywhere.

"Oh I wouldn't say you made a _complete _fool of yourself."

"Thanks." Apollo covered Percy's hands with his own.

"It's not your fault you can't hold your drink." Percy stayed silent with a scowl on his face. Apollo eventually looked at him and caught the annoyed stare. "Well you can't"

"I'm aware." he picked the phone out of Apollo's hands and texted Karl back, he said he'd see if he feels okay tomorrow.

"You'll be fine. You _are_ cute when you're drunk." Percy blushed. "Incredibly cute..." the demigod nuzzled against him.

"Kiss me." Apollo did, leaning back against Percy's chest their lips brushed together. Percy breathed shakily. "More." The god pulled him down for another kiss, but this time more demanding. It grew faster and harsher, without pulling their mouths apart the god twisted around to face his boyfriend before putting the phone down onto the bed and pushing Percy flat onto his back.

The god reluctantly abandoned Percy's lips in favour of kissing down his neck and over his throat, as his lips touched the lovebite an idea flashed into Percy's mind. "Apollo?" he lifted his head. Percy hooked a leg round him and flipped them over, he continued where Apollo had left off and nipped at the god's neck.

"That's cheating."

"Serves you right"

"In what way?" Percy sat up straddling the god's hips and pointed to the bruise on his neck.

Apollo smiled devilishly. "Ah that. You wanted it. And as I recall, you rather liked it." Percy smirked.

"Doesn't mean I don't get to have some fun with you for doing it." Apollo raised an eyebrow, enjoying Percy's confidence. He sat up and crossed his legs under Percy, pulling the demigod closer as he did. Percy felt his confidence slip slightly, but nevertheless he was enjoying this sexual game.

Apollo nuzzled Percy's neck gently and he murmured. "I rather like it on you, it's a nice reminder of how you came undone as I did it" Percy blushed and his breath quivered, Apollo was winning. "I think you quite like it rough sometimes. Don't you Perseus?" the demigod looked at him slightly bewildered. "Well?" the god asked wearing a wicked smirk on his face. Percy was sure he couldn't go redder, his heart was beating unforgivingly fast. Apollo flicked his wrist making his favourite little toy appear in his hand, the silky golden scarf. He covered Percy's eyes and tied it behind his head with no protest, he watched the boy exhale shaky breaths before he kissed him, receiving chaste kisses in return. "Do you trust me Perseus?"

"Yes..." The god smiled before kissing him again. Percy let his hands roam over Apollo's shoulder's, the warm, smooth skin evermore enticing. Apollo huffed as Percy's phone beeped again, interrupting them. "Ignore it for a minute."

The god smirked, he was most definitely corrupting the little godling. He embraced him, pressing their lips together as he span them around laying Percy back on the bed. The demigod tensed at the movement, unsure of where Apollo was taking him, his breath hitched when he felt the god's long, strong fingers pull off his boxers.

He gripped the sheets tightly in his fists as Apollo kissed the inside of his thigh, he whimpered, feeling the god's lips twist in a smirk against his sensitive skin. "You know, I could take a picture of you like this. Make a good phone wallpaper."

"You do and I'll kick your ass." the god chuckled and continued his light kisses, ending up by Percy's red tipped length, he kissed up the length, keeping the boy's hips still as he writhed. But as his lips brushed the tip he withdrew, earning a cute whimper from Percy.

"Desperate are we?"

"You're evil." Apollo laughed.

"and you're fun to tease." Percy glared at him through the silk "Yet you lay there, not touching your blindfold, so very obedient for me. How far does your obedience go Perseus?" Apollo spoke in a predatory tone. He didn't like being referred to as obedient, but Apollo had a point. He liked letting Apollo be in control, it was exciting. But this was an opportune moment to rebel. He pulled off his blindfold, sea green eyes fluttering open to see Apollo's sapphire blue ones looking down at him, shortly before the god crawled over him to press hard kisses on his lips. "Turn over." Percy should have been shocked at how easily he complied, but he didn't think twice about it, he twisted around and laid on his stomach, shifting slightly as his erection was squashed uncomfortably against the bed.

Apollo let out a barely audible growl at Percy's willingness. He slid his hands down Percy's back, rubbing the muscles as he went, making Percy groan and bury his head against his crossed forearms. The god abruptly rubbed Percy's Achilles and the demigod nearly choked on the moan that it incited. He leaned behind him, picking up his vial of oil and dribbled a little onto the curve of Percy's back. The boy shuddered as the droplets hit his sensitive skin but moaned uncontrollably as Apollo rubbed them in, his body lit up, he felt hot and needful again, he wanted Apollo inside him. But this time he knew it had nothing to do with an aphrodisiac, this time it was all him. It took every bit of willpower he had left to not writhe against the bed.

The god poured oil onto his hand and stroked down Percy's spine, he massaged the flesh of the demigod's arse before dribbling more warm oil into the cleft and on Percy's entrance. He circled his fingers over the ring of muscle, relishing in the moans that spilled from Percy's mouth, he could tell he was trying ever so hard not to move.

Every moment he spent with Apollo was always better than the last, and right now was feeling pretty incredible. The god's oiled fingers massaged his entrance so beautifully, but he was desperate for them to penetrate him. His silent prayers were answered as one finger pressed into him, he cried out, twitching his hips up for more while simultaneously giving his aching erection ecstasy like friction. The digit twisted inside him, he wanted more, Apollo pushed in another finger and scissored them, Percy let out a loud moan at the amazing stretch it created. Apollo watched him intently, giving complete concentration to how Percy felt, every shift and twitch, every gasp and moan. He twisted his fingers and massaged the demigod's sweet spot beautifully.

"Ahh, Apollo!" The god smirked and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed Percy's waist before the boy had time to protest the loss and pulled him up onto his hands and knees, quickly pushing his slick fingers back into him. Percy cried out and pressed his hips back against the god's hand. He made a mental note to try this position at some point, it was exciting and animalistic. He clutched at the sheets beneath him, it all felt overwhelmingly good. Apollo kissed the small of Percy's back, drawing whimpers from his lips.

"Does it feel _that _good Perseus? Taking it from behind?" He roughly pulled his fingers out and pulled Percy so he was kneeling upright, his back flush against Apollo's chest. Apollo spread Percy's knees a little more, smirking at the slight shakes running through the demigod's body. He lifted his arms above his head and Percy didn't know where they came from because they certainly weren't there before, but Apollo secured his wrists to ropes hanging above him. He slid his fingers back down to Percy's entrance, pushing them in and making the demigod mewl and press his hips back against Apollo's hand. The god kissed the back of Percy's neck. "Do you like having me inside of you?" Percy could only moan in response as Apollo's fingers stroked against that beautifully sensitive place inside him. "I didn't quite catch that..." The god pressed a third finger into him and Percy nearly came. "I think all our practice today has helped, doesn't it feel good to delay the climax?" Apollo purred seductively in his ear, the pace of his fingers unrelenting. "Makes it ever so much better. But alas, you never answered my question, do you like having me inside of you?"

"Mnn, yes..." Percy panted between moans. Apollo smirked.

"Good." The god reached around him and took Percy's length into his hand, giving it fast strokes. Percy couldn't control himself, he rolled his hips, thrusting into the god's hand and back against the invading fingers as Apollo worked with him, matching his movements. "That's it Perseus, enjoy it, lose yourself to it." the demigod moaned shamelessly loud, nearing his end, his mouth hung open and eyes rolled back, his whole body glistened with a sheen of sweat. Apollo nipped at his neck, his heart racing as he watched his love fall apart from pleasure.

"Ohhh, Apollo, Apollo! Ahhh!" he cried out as he came, thrusting sharply and shooting his seed into the god's hand. Apollo stroked him until he finished and pulled his fingers from his tightened entrance. He held around his chest as the ropes untied themselves, letting Percy drop and slump against him.

He couldn't hold himself up, relying completely on the god to keep him still, he felt lips kiss his shoulder through the euphoria haze, he'd never had such a powerful orgasm before. "Apollo?" he asked, unsure whether his voice would work.

"Yes my beautiful?"

"I'm gonna pass out." The god chuckled and lifted Percy up, laying him down on the soft bed. Percy felt Apollo kiss him and warmth spread down his throat, idly realising it was the sleep potion before he drifted off.

He went to that starry place, floating through the skies, Apollo wasn't there with him, but he felt him close by.

Apollo watched Percy sleep, feeling reassured while their minds were linked. He kissed him before heading out for a shower, leaving the door wide open as he showered so he could keep an eye on him. He ignored his excitement, thinking of other things. He couldn't help but wonder when Percy would be ready to sleep with him, not because he really wanted to have sex. He did. But far, far more than that he wanted to eradicate Percy's mortal frailty, he treated Percy like he was made out of glass far more than the demigod knew. Constantly monitoring his health ever since the poisoning.

…End of Chapter 32…


	33. Trust

Hi! I hope you like this chapter, I do. *giggle* :3

**X5 - 452 and 494: **No, you don't _need _a car to get a license, but we do need a provisional (learner) license to even set foot in the driver seat and learn to drive legally. Then have a test to get a full license. I have my provisional :3 I hate driving D: anyway, they were totally cute holding hands! And knowing Apollo he likes to keep a close watch on Percy, he's lovely like that. :3 and aha, no, I haven't mentioned where Apollo's house is, though I have given clues, it couldn't possibly be in California (though I had originally planned for it to be there.) because I've mentioned that in the morning the sunlight shines in the bedroom window from over the ocean, this means it must be on an eastern sea coast because the sun rises in the East, and as far as I know, (though I'm really not an expert on where the states are.) California is on the west coast. :3 so I know where it is, I may bring it up in story at some point. :) and I agree, it's a mistake if delete all the stories, it's alienating thousands and thousands of people. Someone needs to involve the press! :3

**BriCastellan: **yay! Thank you so much. And actually I'm working on my book at the moment, like an actual book, but it's _so _bad Dx anyway, thank you! *tries brownie* I've never had a brownie, let alone a blue one. xD

**Miette in the Rain: **don't worry, that persons little aphrodisiac escapade will come up again in the future. ;3 and yeah, but it's so confusing sometimes, Americans say 'yard' as well don't you? We don't really use the word other than cocoon ally for the actual measurement meaning of it... But maybe that's just me being a commoner :3

**BreakLover84: **yay thanks! :3

**mudkiprox: **So I herd u liek mudkips? Anyway, thank you :D

**Liz: **Apollo will properly meet Percy's friends soon, and his demigod friends will appear at some point too. :)

**emthereble: **woo, thanks :3

**Wincest-me: **hehe, thank you :D

**DarkLove12489: **thanks :3

**trenzie:** thanks :)

**Milkamoo97: **England, we invent a lot of things that we're no good at :3 like football. Though we did just win yesterday... Hmm. But yes, nothing to do here, though the bad weather _does _give us an excuse to stay in and write/read. :3

Enjoy!

…Chapter 33 - Trust…

They slept in the next morning with Percy snuggled against Apollo's chest. It was the best nights rest he'd had in a long time, he unconsciously snaked an arm around the god's waist, perfectly comfortable beside him and wrapped in the warm blankets.

He woke in the early afternoon, sleepily opening his eyes to a side view of the god's chest, he lifted his head to see Apollo looking down at him. "Morning sleepy." Percy dropped his head back to the god's chest, mumbling incoherently. "You have to get up sometime."

"mmm'no, I could stay here by you forever" He snuggled back down into the blankets.

Apollo laughed. "I hope so. 'cause that's the idea." Percy opened his eyes at the thought, _forever._

"How old are you?" Apollo glanced down at his boyfriend.

"Older than I'd like to admit." Percy looked back up at him, the god saw something unusual in his expression, curiosity, but apprehensiveness too.

"Who's older, you or your sister?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"I have quite a few sisters. If you mean Artemis, she is."

"Awwh, so you're the little brother." The god glared playfully at him.

"Not by much. And anyway, I'm older than D. And Hermes." he said defensively.

"Alright, don't get sensitive." Apollo pouted angrily and resorted to poking Percy harshly in the shoulder. The demigod laughed.

"What's with the interrogation?" Percy watched him curiously.

"Can you sing?" he asked, ignoring the question. The god gave Percy a perplexed look.

"Of course, can you?" he shot back. Percy just smiled, despite all the time they had spent together over the past few months he had never heard Apollo sing, he had a beautiful voice, music in itself. Apollo was the god of music, _obviously_ he could sing.

"Can you swim?" Apollo looked at him as if he were stupid.

"Of course. You think I haven't had enough time to get around to learning or something?" A thoughtful expression crossed the god's face. "Come on Son of Poseidon, swim with me." he pulled them both upright.

"w-what?"

"Not in the sea, don't worry." Percy looked confused. "In my pool." Percy didn't remember seeing a pool. The god jumped out of bed and over to his mirrored wardrobe, he fetched something from a shelf inside and walked back to the bed. "Here." he said as he handed a pair of shorts to Percy, smiling broadly. The demigod looked at them, they were his, grey knee length board shorts with black and white patterning. He took them apprehensively. "I'll wait outside." he walked out and stood by the bedroom door. Percy watched after him, as he pushed himself to his feet he noticed a slight twinge in his rear and instantly blushed. He made a few steps and calmed down when he realised it wasn't noticeable in his walk. He pulled on his shorts and walked out.

Apollo was loitering around in the hallway waiting for him, he had dressed similarly though his were much brighter, swirls of oranges and yellows, Percy tried to make out that he wasn't just about ready to drool. "subtle." the god smiled.

"You like it." he reached out and took the demigod's hand into his own. "come on." he guided him down the stairs and to another door in the hallway that Percy had never been through. The god pushed it open and took Percy down more stairs, ending up in what was technically 'a basement' but the walls, floor and ceiling were tiled. It was a large room with big pool occupying most of it's floor space. In the corner, outside of the pool were a scattering of cushions and a blanket draped messily over them, Percy wondered why they were until he spied a pile of books by the wall. The room was lit only by small lights on the ceiling and the pool lights, the air was cold but the water looked warm.

The god walked over to the water edge with Percy still in hand. The demigod tried to contain his smirk as he casually slipped his hand out of Apollo's and pushed the god into the water, crippling with laughter after he fell in.

Apollo resurfaced and glared at him. "Oh you think that's funny?"

"I think it's very funny." he sat down on the edge, dangling his legs into the warm water. Apollo swam over to him and placed his hands either side of his knees. He lifted himself out of the water and kissed Percy's lips. The demigod didn't really fancy ending the kiss, and as Apollo withdrew he slipped himself into the water in front of him. The god was in Percy's element now. The demigod dived underwater and quickly swam away from him, sitting on the pool floor and watching Apollo follow him.

The god looked at him curiously through the rippling water before he held his breath and swam under. He shot Percy a funny look at his antics, making the demigod laugh. Apollo raised an eyebrow, he'd never seen anyone laugh underwater. "What?" he asked. The god tilted his head in question. Percy closed the gap between them and touched his skin. Apollo watched him in wonder, his green eyes glowed and his skin had a slight sparkle, his black hair was splayed out in the water. It took him a minute to suddenly realise that he was breathing normally. Percy smirked and kissed him before he pulled him up to the surface. Percy giggled at the god's look of amazement and smiled dopily.

"You can talk underwater?"

"Yes, can't you?"

"Not that I know of, was I just breathing?" Percy nodded.

"Can't you do that either?"

"No." the demigod watched him curiously. "We gods can hold our breath for a ridiculously long amount of time, but we can't actually breathe water. Well, apart from your father, Triton and well, you, there are a few others, but you get the point." Percy slid his arms around the god's shoulders, his breathing shook slightly as he moved to press his lips against Apollo's.

Butterflies hit Apollo's stomach with a vengeance, he put his arms around Percy's waist and connected their lips, the demigod kissed him passionately. It felt good to be in water with Percy. The moment was tranquil, all that could be heard was their soft kissing and their movements in the water.

As they neared the pool edge Apollo pulled himself out of the water and looked down at the confused demigod. "come on" he helped pull him out of the pool. They kissed fast and hard as Apollo guided him towards the cushions in the corner. He pulled Percy down on top of him and in between his spread legs.

Percy was liking this play, he loomed over his boyfriend, pressing their wet bodies together and kissing him harshly. He pulled back as the god mumbled words against his lips. Apollo snapped his fingers, making his vial of oil appear in his hand, Percy stared at him in confusion as the god pressed it into his hand. "Your turn for once" Apollo smiled confidently but Percy gave him a hesitant stare. "You'll do fine." the god pulled him down for another kiss, slipping his tongue into the Percy's willing mouth as he snapped his fingers and made his beach shorts disappear, leaving himself naked beneath the demigod's body. He sat up without breaking their kisses and picked the vial from his hand.

He unfurled Percy's fingers and poured some of the oil over them, twining them with his own hand and spreading the oil between them. He guided Percy's slick fingers down to his entrance. The demigod took over, pressing a finger against the ring of muscle, as it slipped in the god groaned quietly. He experimentally slid it in and out, relishing in Apollo's deep breathing. "Twist up Perseus." Percy did, after a few pumps Apollo moaned loudly. "mnn, There! more!" The god cried out, surprising Percy, he'd never seen Apollo like this. The demigod's hesitation was gone, whatever he demanded Percy _had_ to give to him. He slipped in a second finger, almost whimpering at the sweet moan it incited from the god underneath him, he devoted his concentration to hitting that spot inside of him. "Keep going!" Apollo started stroking his own length. "Oh Percy, don't stop, don't stop. Please." he felt spurred on the god's desperate pleas, he listened to every word Apollo blurted as he neared his end, the god felt heat engulfing his hips, threatening to overflow at any moment.

There was something beautifully erotic for the god about feeling vulnerable this way, he'd only let another person touch him there a few times in his life when he was much younger, but he felt okay with Percy doing it, Percy looked after him in ways he didn't even realise. Right now he was desperate for the demigod to give him the pleasure he so wanted, Percy was in complete control of the god.

The demigod watched Apollo's face be overcome with pleasure, his eyes roamed the god's body, from his fingers pumping into his entrance, the god stroking his own hard length, the water glistening across his muscled chest as he twisted up and the expression of pure bliss on his face, strands of wet blonde hair either stuck to his face or just stuck up in the air.

The god suddenly grasped Percy's free hand and held onto it as Percy felt his hot insides tighten around his fingers. He cried out as he came, spraying his seed into his hand and over his stomach. Percy slipped out his fingers as Apollo's moans turned into harsh breaths, it was beautiful, and who knew Apollo would be so vocal?

He felt the sexual need Apollo must feel every time he touches him without getting any sort of satisfaction for himself, though at the moment Percy didn't care about himself, doing that to Apollo was just magnificent. He leaned over the god and kissed him gently on the lips. "Percy, don't you dare tell anyone that I let you do that." Apollo panted softly. Percy laughed.

"As if I tell anyone what we do anyway." he looked down at the god's flushed face, he narrowed his eyes in thought. "Why not?"

"Because all the other gods would pick on me." the demigod cocked an eyebrow. "I'd prefer to keep our private life, private." he answered more seriously. Percy smiled.

"Because if your god friends knew it would hurt your male pride?" Apollo blushed.

"No, they would just use any excuse to tease me. And you." it was true.

"Yeah it's bad enough that-" Percy cut himself off. Apollo looked concerned.

"What?"

"Nothing." The god pouted. Percy sighed and sat back from him. "Come with me." he stood up, and stepped back from the god before jumping backwards into the water. Apollo got up and walked to the edge, he watched the demigod swim effortlessly through the water, every movement graceful and flowing. He sat on the edge and pushed himself into the pool, holding his breath and swimming under. He just caught movement out of the corner of his eye before Percy grabbed him from behind, landing kisses on the side of his neck. Apollo hesitantly tried to breath the water again, not much fancying snorting pool water, but he could breathe it as easily as if it were air.

Percy nipped at the soft skin, still enjoying having a naked Apollo in his hold, he rubbed along the muscles of the god's abdomen. "Percy, why do you never finish a sentence?" the demigod chuckled into the skin of his neck. He was glad that Apollo probably couldn't see him blushing.

"I was going to say, it's bad enough that people will know when we've had sex because I'll be immortal." Apollo flinched, Percy's words sounded a bit forced.

"You seem terribly awkward about that."

"I can't really help it" The god twisted around, becoming half distracted by Percy's angelic, aquatic appearance. "I'm just an awkward person."

"No. Just a bit shy." the god smiled, making Percy blush. "I can't believe we're having a conversation underwater." He looked at the sheepish smile appearing on the demigod's face. "It makes you more confident."

"Well who else am I supposed to have an underwater chat with?" Apollo laughed.

"You know you never decided whether you wanted to go out tonight."

"damnit I forgot, he's probably freaking out by now." The god cocked an eyebrow, Percy rolled his eyes and pulled his boyfriend to the surface.

"You know I'm actually starting to get jealous." he nuzzled Percy's cheek.

"Don't. He's strictly into girls only." he hoisted himself out of the pool, standing aside and drying himself. He smiled down at the god as he climbed out. He put his hands on his shoulders as he dried him. "Put some clothes on." he smirked before walking out, only slightly disappointed that he wasn't being followed. He walked up to Apollo's bedroom, almost snorting in laughter as he saw Apollo laying on his bed. Still completely naked. How typical of him.

"Hey! Don't look at me naked then laugh! It's psychologically damaging." the demigod laughed more. Apollo pouted.

He brought his laughter under control as he walked over to the bed. Ignoring Apollo's inviting and seductive poses as he searched around for his phone. "It's not going to work."

"It's worth a try" Percy found his phone under a pillow and clicked through it a read a few new messages. The god saw the demigod's smile fall from his face. "What's up" Percy stared at his phone a few seconds longer before it registered.

"er, nothing" he plastered a fake smile on his face but Apollo saw straight through it, he shot Percy a warning stare. The demigod sighed and hesitantly handed over his phone. Apollo took it and looked at the screen, he held in his anger as he read it.

**Karl**: I didn't want to tell you this Perce, but I'm going to have to, I don't want you to be on the receiving end of it without knowing. Chloe's started the rumours again. Her boyfriend is baying for your blood. Though I wouldn't worry about that with your epic warrior skills, you could take him. My point is, it's not pretty. By the way, you should have just told us about your boyfriend, he seems nice, even if he does have a weird name, then again so do you :) We really don't mind. Bring him tonight if you fancy it, it'll be fun.

Apollo clicked it away and looked back at Percy, the demigod was studying him carefully. The god snapped his fingers, clothing his lower half. "the first time she strolled along, what happened?"

"Nothing. She cornered me that's all. Then I think she was embarrassed about what I did so she started talking all that crap."

"_What you did_?" the god questioned. Percy inhaled awkwardly and shuffled uneasily from side to side.

"I puked. All over her. While she was kissing me." Apollo stared at him, caught somewhere between anger and laughter. He scrubbed his face in frustration. "I'm sorry." the god looked up at him questioningly. "it's always one thing after another with me."

"Please don't talk like that." Percy still looked down dejectedly. "Get dressed, we're going out and getting drunk." the demigod cocked an eyebrow. "Hey, I know how to have a good time" he said smugly, making a smirk appear on Percy's face. "hey, I'll have none of those naughty thoughts, you'll corrupt me." Percy sniggered. Apollo retrieved some of Percy's clothes and promptly passed them to his boyfriend, landing a kiss on his cheek. "Have a shower, get dressed, then we'll meet your friends." the god sauntered out the room.

Percy did as suggested, flicking his hair into a half decent style as he passed the bedroom mirrors. He found Apollo waiting for him downstairs in the hallway. As Percy approached him the god waved his hand, making a piece of apple appear between his fingertips. "eat this" Percy took it.

"Why?"

"Because you're not eating. It's a special type of apple, it will make you stronger." Percy watched him apprehensively but started eating it never the less. Thankful that Apollo trusted him enough not to watch him to make sure he ate it. The god kissed him fully on the lips again before they left.

…End of Chapter 33…


	34. Retaliation

Hellos, sorry for the very late update -I bet you all thought that I'd died or something- but before you prime your torches and pitchforks, I'll have you know that I've been poorly. :3

**Jajacob: **Thank you so much! It feels really good to hear that! :)

**Wincest-me: **yay, you said perfect! :3 thank you!

**mudkiprox: **pool sexiness is yummy. :3

**X5 - 452 and 494: **there must be beaches somewhere near NY? Not even little ones? I live no where near a beach, right in the middle of the country, though beach in England means something very different xD an English beach is usually a depressing sight. Anyway, an apple a day _doesn't_ keep the doctor away ;3 I _have _to work that in somewhere.

**BreakLover84: **Yes, Apollo apples, yum :3 thanks!

**Mizuki 8D: **lol will do. :)

**Liz: **well it is entirely possible that he's never seen it before, you see? Percy's not the only one in uncharted waters. (hehe, see what I did there? :3)

**DarkLove12489: **Yay! Thanks

**trenzie: **thanks

**Milkamoo97: **lol thanks :)

**emthereble: **nooo, not the last chapter, there are quite a few things after Percy becoming immortal.

**PoisonEcarlate: **thank you :)

**: **yay! Thanks my mystery reviewer you! :3

**percyjackson: **woo thanks! :D

**Miette in the Rain: **yes it made sense, and there's a reason for it. It's a little throwback to Greek times. As I understand it, traditionally in gay relationships as they were, the older/more experienced/stronger male would always top. Always. So he probably would be a little uncomfortable with the other gods knowing, I mean he _is_ one of the twelve Olympians, I can't explain it any better than to say it might lower his standing or make him look a little weaker among the gods if he let himself be dominated by a demigod, some silly god thing like that that he worries about. Probably on a similar level of silly as Percy being paranoid about whether or not he's more feminine because of being into guys. But regardless of silly, their worries are still important to them both. Does that make any sense? :3 and yes, we say garden, regardless of it's contents, unless of course the front garden has no plant life whatsoever, like, no grass or anything, then we'd probably just call it a driveway, to you know, park cars on. But in England we generally don't have a garden/yard all around our houses, just one in front and one at back, sometimes not at all. Okay, some do all around, but not in towns or whatever. And yes! We say bobble, not hair tie, though I don't know why. x3

Enjoy!

…Chapter 34 - Retaliation…

Later on they arrived at Karl's house. It wasn't a party, more of a get together. Apollo liked Percy's friends, they were a source of calm and normality in Percy's life. He'd also started to feel slightly less jealous and suspicious since he realised two of them had girlfriends and the other was a serial dater currently between women. The two girls were there, snuggled against their boyfriends in a typical teenage manner. They gave him and Percy the occasional giggle. Apollo rolled his eyes. _Girls. _He pulled Percy closer to him and kissed him quickly on the lips, just to give them something to giggle about. Percy was his and he preferred everyone to know it.

"So..." Karl started. They were all lounged in the living room, beer in hand. "How long have you two been... Together?" Percy blushed, they all looked at him for an answer.

"um... Just a couple weeks." he looked down in embarrassment, this was his first time just talking generally about their relationship. A couple weeks was right, officially dating for two weeks yesterday to be exact. But they both felt like it had started much sooner than that. Percy suddenly felt silly, he knew the exact date and exactly how many days, if they were counting since that almost kiss they had... He wondered if Apollo was counting.

"So who's giving and who's taking?" Andy asked with a smirk on his face. Percy nearly choked at the question and quickly hurled a nearby cushion straight into his face. "I assume that means you're taking" He said, throwing it back at Percy.

"Shut it." Percy threw it back again but it was caught by Rob as he walked past before it turned into an all-out cushion war. Apollo smiled at the blush across Percy's cheeks.

"Leave him alone Karl." Rob said, a smile growing on his face. "they haven't been together that long, Percy wouldn't give up his virginity that fast." everyone but Apollo and Percy laughed. The demigod turned and gave Rob a threatening glare. "Calm down, we're your friends, it's our job to take the piss out of you." he grinned and Percy raised an eyebrow at him but only succeeded in earning himself a pat on the head that he smacked away viciously.

"okay, just remember gym class last year" Percy threatened smugly. A look of horror crossed Rob's face.

"You wouldn't dare." he shot back.

"I dare."

"Why? What happened?" Rob's girlfriend asked from across the room.

"Nothing." Rob and Andy blurted suspiciously, wide eyed and staring at the girl. Percy and Karl smiled knowingly. Apollo and Karl's girlfriend looked between everyone in confusion.

"So what do you do?" Karl asked the god. Apollo smiled.

"I work for my father. I'm a doctor." _True_. Percy smiled a little. Karl eyed him suspiciously.

"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" he questioned.

"I'm still learning." _not true._ Karl nodded in understanding.

"Percy, can I talk to you a minute?" Karl nodded toward another room.

"Yeah, sure." Percy left with him. They leaned against the counter tops in the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend's great Perce, why didn't you just tell us? We told you a million times that we wouldn't mind if you were" He said, smiling. Percy shifted awkwardly.

"I dunno, it's more complicated than that, I've sort of had a lot of people to... 'come out' to. Including my parents." He smiled sheepishly. "And anyway, you've only just met him, how do you know he's great?" Karl laughed.

"It's just the way he is about you, he seemed concerned about you at your party, then the other night he didn't hesitate to come to get you, I still don't know how he did that." Percy smiled sheepishly, he still didn't remember much of that night. "Did you get in much trouble?" the demigod shook his head.

"Only a little, they were just really worried. My dad shouted at me for drinking so much though."

"Well you were putting it away Percy."

"Yeah I know. I..." he looked down at the floor dejectedly. His friend watched him with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just stressed... Apollo was pretty mad about Chloe, he's a doctor, he knew how dangerous what she did was." Not to mention what happened later on.

"Sorry about that by the way." Percy looked at him in question. "We didn't know where you'd gone. We went upstairs, then we overheard someone saying you and Chloe were making out outside."

"I wasn't-" Percy started, alarmed.

"Relax, I know." they exchanged anguished looks. "I sort of figured you two out at your birthday" the demigod smiled.

"I thought you might have."

"How long have you been gay?"

"I'm not gay." He insisted.

"Bi?" he asked. Percy hadn't much thought about it.

"Umm, I guess so..." Karl laughed.

…

Apollo watched Percy leave and took a deep breath, determined not to sit there like an awkward child. To his side Andy coughed, catching his attention. "This is where we threaten you not to hurt our Percy." he smiled drunkenly.

"I'd never hurt Perseus." his eyes were sincere. The others studied him curiously.

"You have a weird name like him." Andy said thoughtfully.

"Thanks." Apollo replied, slightly amused. _Kids today_. "they're ancient Greek names." Rob laughed.

"Yeah, we kinda guessed. Why does Percy have an 'ancient Greek' name?"

"He's half Greek." the two boys gave him a questioning look. "His father is Greek. So am I." Apollo got the impression that Percy never talked about Poseidon at all and it didn't surprise him.

"How do you know his dad?" it was a fair question, they _had_ seen him show up with Poseidon not once, but twice. Apollo thought for a minute.

"He works with my father."

"oh" they both said. Apollo hoped that Percy would say something similar. He'd hate for his friends to think that they were lying about anything. They continued to ask him about he and Percy. Where they met, how long they'd known each other. General things. Apollo stuck to bare truths as much as he could.

…

"You guess?" Karl asked.

"Yeah, I mean... I've been with girls."

"You mean you've had girlfriends. I know you've not _been with_ anyone." Percy blushed.

"well, girlfriend." _singular, not plural._ Karl smiled. "But I've liked other girls." he raised an eyebrow.

"More than this guy?"

"No. Apollo's special. I... He means a lot to me. "the demigod smiled absently.

"come on, they'll start teasing your boyfriend to death." Percy smirked. _I wouldn't worry about that._

They walked back in to find Andy and Apollo playing some drinking game that Percy had never seen before. Needless to say, Apollo was drinking him under the table. He shook his head and sat beside his boyfriend, sliding his arms around his waist. "Having fun?"

"I like your friends." the god declared. Percy chuckled, speaking a little lower for only Apollo to hear.

"Yes, I choose my company wisely." the god turned and looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Does that include me?"

"Especially you." Percy answered. Apollo kissed him and as the others continued playing, fighting and socialising, they made out.

"Do you two ever come up for air? Geez." Rob called from across the room. Apollo paused slightly but Percy ignored him, he carried on kissing while swiftly raising a middle finger in his friend's direction.

"love you too" Karl said, laughing.

"That's what your mom said last night." Andy murmured. Karl glared at him from across the room, he shifted uncomfortably with his girl under his arm.

"You leave my mom alone." he warned. He knew he wasn't serious but he was still obliged to threaten him.

"Your mom's hot man. I would."

"I _will_ hurt you." Apollo and Percy stopped their kissing and watched the exchange.

"C'mon. Everyone knows your mom's hot, isn't she Percy?" his face dropped as he remembered Percy's new boyfriend situation. "Uhh... sorry." there was an awkward silence in the room.

"Dude, what are you apologising for?" Percy asked. Andy stared at him drunkenly.

"I'm not sure..." Percy smiled, Apollo watched him curiously.

"Well stop. It's unnecessary." the demigod blushed, scratching the back of his neck shyly.

…

Later on they were all watching some horror movie, Apollo wasn't scared by it in the slightest, neither was Percy. But the others were, though it gave them an excuse to look all manly in front of their girls, minus Andy who sat alone and half asleep.

He tried not to continually laugh at Percy's low alcohol tolerance, though everyone else did. He held the demigod near, feeling his flushed skin and heavily beating heart. The god had slipped himself something a little stronger than what they were drinking and was enjoying the tipsy buzz of alcohol.

The Greeks sat back from the others, all intently watching the horror story unfold, they kissed quietly in the dark earning them an occasional glance and giggle.

…

Later in the night Apollo was taking the demigod home. _Home. _Apollo thought about it, was he really calling it home? _Their_ home? He brushed the thought from his mind as he stumbled in with Percy giggling at his side.

"mmhmm, you're drunk." Percy slurred, aiming kisses for Apollo's neck.

"Nowhere near as much as you are" the god pushed his hands under Percy's shirt, smirking drunkenly at the demigod. Percy grabbed the intruding hands and pulled them out of his clothes.

"mm'you just want to take away my innocence." Apollo raised an eyebrow as Percy tried to stand up straight and was failing miserably. "with all your godly sexiness and smooth talking"

"You think I'm taking your innocence?" the god asked, slightly hurt.

"Hey! I'mnot innocent." He contradicted before he fell over. Apollo knelt down, moving to lift him off the floor. The demigod smiled naughtily before he pulled Apollo over and rolled on top of him. "But if I were, I certainly wouldn't mind you taking it."

"You're not really making much sense Percy." the god laughed. Percy sat up, straddling the god's hips with utterly confused expression on his face.

"Shut up."

"You're lucky I love you so much." Percy looked down at Apollo's chest, he stroked along the fabric of his shirt with his fingertips, a dreamy expression on his face. He slowly unfastened the buttons of Apollo's shirt. "Are you really so drunk that you want to do this on the hallway floor?" Percy gave him a drunken sexual stare.

"Do what, my beautiful?" Percy pulled open the god's shirt and let his fingers roam the smooth chest.

"Play."

"I'd play with you anywhere." Apollo laughed.

"I'll remember that." Percy's expression suddenly changed.

"Why me?"

"What?"

"you could have chosen anyone, why me?"

"because I fell in love with you. More than just love, you, you are my everything Percy. I don't have the words to explain how much you mean to me. I only hope that if you become my immortal, then you'll be able to feel my feelings for yourself."

"_If?" _he questioned.

"I will always give you the choice to change your mind." Percy tilted his head.

"I won't change my mind." Apollo smiled up at him.

"Even so, you can choose to." The god caressed Percy's thighs affectionately, the demigod seemed thoughtful and dreamy. He pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around him.

"How do you put up with me? I've been so difficult..."

"How so?" Percy tilted his head, willing him to understand. "You mean... Percy, you think that's all I care about? It's not... It's my fault, I've been pushing you, I didn't realise how inexperienced you were and I've done things to you that you weren't ready for." Percy didn't like the wording of that. _Done things to you._ It was similar to how Grover put it when he thought he'd been seduced by a god just after sex. Did Apollo really think that's what he'd done to him? Did it really seem that way?

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like you've taken advantage of me." he felt far more sober than he wanted to be.

"Maybe I have." Percy suddenly looked hurt, Apollo hadn't done that, Apollo would never hurt him. "Have I Percy?" the god looked directly into his eyes, there was no escape from the gaze.

"No, never." Apollo still looked unsure. "I love you. And I share myself with you because I want to, not because I feel like I have to."

_"Do you_ feel like you have to?" Percy smiled.

"I'm more than capable of telling you to pish off." the god laughed, raising a hand to Percy's face, he stroked the demigod's cheek with his thumb. "and you're wrong." Apollo twitched an eyebrow. "I am ready." It took Apollo a minute to catch on, he smiled briefly.

"Percy, I believe you, but I'll believe you more when you're sober." he leaned in to kiss him. The demigod slid his hands over Apollo's chest, reveling in the warmth of his skin.

"Fine, then, I'll believe _you_ when _you're_ sober!" Percy declared, making the god laugh. The demigod wasn't that drunk, sobered slightly by a few minutes of serious conversation, but he was still tipsy. "mmm, you're beautiful." he raked his eyes over Apollo's tan skin.

"So are you." the god pulled Percy's top off as if to prove his point.

"You're warm."

"You're hot." Apollo replied with a grin, Percy rolled his eyes. "Going to let me up off the floor yet?"

"No, I don't think I'm quite finished with you yet." the god chuckled. Percy pressed their lips together and pushed Apollo's open shirt over and off his shoulders before moving down to his belt, flicking it open along with his jeans, the god grinned in amusement.

"You can't unfasten my belt without difficulty when sober and yet now you do it easily." he smirked as he held Percy underneath his thighs and shifted him closer before standing up. The demigod held his shoulders instinctively and watched Apollo's face as the god carried him into the living room. "Not on the floor, we're not in that much of a rush." he laid Percy onto the sofa and stripped Percy of the rest of his clothes before he covered the demigod's body with his own, pressing passionate kisses against his lips. "I don't know about afterwards, but you want it enough as it is." the god purred before he kneeled up, smirking at the submissive position he left Percy in as he oiled his fingers.

He dropped back down over him and they held each other's gaze, Apollo slipped his fingers down between Percy's legs and pressed two into his puckered entrance straight away, enjoying the short surprised moan that it incited from the demigod's lips. He slid his fingers in and out, giving an occasional twist or scissor. He severely hoped Percy wasn't just talking drunk, that he was ready, Percy had no idea how good he would slave to make him feel.

Percy didn't feel like playing rough, just enjoying the feel of Apollo's fingers stroking that place deep inside of him. Between that and his remaining effect of the alcohol he couldn't think straight, he just about registered Apollo's soft kisses down his neck. It was a slow but amazing kind of pleasure; sensual and loving.

The demigod moaned sharply as Apollo took a nipple into his mouth and bit down. Percy's skin was flushed and hot, he arched up against the god as that heat spread through his body, Apollo drawing him closer and closer to his finish. He held onto the god's muscled back as he came, groaning and pressing his hips against Apollo's fingers.

Apollo continued to kiss him lightly as Percy calmed. "Was that good for you Percy?" he asked softly as he cleaned the evidence of their activities off their stomachs. Percy laughed.

"What do you think?"

"I think we have a lot to talk about in the morning and you should go to sleep before your hangover kicks in." Percy pouted. "Come on." Percy's eyes flickered to Apollo's prominent hardness.

"But-" the god laughed as he climbed off him.

"Don't worry about me." he lifted Percy into his arms, smirking down at the naked demigod who blushed in his embrace. They appeared in the god's bedroom in the blink of an eye, he put Percy down on the bed, swiftly drinking the laurel potion and giving him a kiss of sleep.

Percy blinked, he was being pulled into dreams, he saw Apollo's eyes glow a beautiful blue. "Sweet dreams my sea prince." He passed out.

…

Apollo let Percy's own dreams take over, it was an idle dream, a mix of people he knew and places he'd been. The god couldn't deny his anger when he saw a girl he understood to be the Chloe who had a habit of drugging and molesting his boyfriend. He still hadn't figured out what he was going to do about her, she had no right to even look at him. He had to do something, she'd gravely offended a god and he'd never let anyone else get away with that before. Poseidon may be more level headed than he but he had to at least be annoyed. Apollo decided he couldn't just **not** retaliate.

He kissed Percy's forehead, pulling the blankets closer around him before he left. He used his powers to find out more. He didn't like what he saw. She was so full of herself. It disgusted him, she was convinced of her superiority over her fellow humans. Obsessed with her looks as a way of being better than others, he was the god of medicine, he could use his powers over the body absolutely ruin her, but Percy would never forgive him. But he fixed it a little. Nothing drastic, just a severe case of acne that wouldn't be going any time soon, maybe a little weight gain, bad skin, bad hair.

He learned that she had ambition to be a singer, he made sure she definitely didn't have a singer's voice. He didn't want someone like her to be anything to do with _his_ music.

He had to hold himself back from doing more, this would do for now, to spoil her, her punishment would be slow. He returned home, finding Percy where he had left him, sleeping away peacefully. He felt bad, he said he wouldn't curse her, more than that, Percy said no. As far as he was concerned she deserved worse. Trying to defile a god's lover to be, or even the child of a god, it was a momentous insult, back in the day... But it wasn't then, it was now, and he had Percy to consider.

He sat on the corner of the bed, leaning back against a bed post. Now he had to decide whether to tell him what he had done, he would be mad.

He smiled halfheartedly as he watched Percy's dream, he was at camp, trying to ask a streetlight where the rainbow horses had gone.

Was he being petty? Percy wouldn't understand. He stayed there for the rest of the night. Enjoying the demigod's calm slumber, if Percy didn't wake soon the confession would have to wait until later, he had his duties to attend to for a while.

…End of Chapter 34…

I kept forgetting to say in the last few chapters, but I'm gonna start doing some request stories, so yeah, just PM me if you want. (and of course I'll credit you for the plot idea.) :3

P.S. read my new DionysusxPercy oneshot, it's just pretty smutty. X3

Until next time,

-Pp


	35. Crash

Hii, I'll keep this intro short. I have a massive headache xD

**Milkamoo97: **Yay thank you! :3

**BreakLover84: **well I hope you were planning to say something nice about me. OOo, were you going to bring me back with a McDonald's? :P

**X5 - 452 and 494: **muahaha, you will see how my question to you played a part in this chapter ;3 anyway, I could envision the 'threat' any other way xD I would imagine it'd take a lot to get a god drunk... I hope I make their conversations interesting, I write all the dialogue then I'm like, _people actually do things when they talk, this'll be boring as it is *insert angry face* _then I spend age adding things so I hope their conversations are interesting x3 and yes, Apollo's known to be vengeful, (I mentioned it a little in the chapter with Grover) the one that stands out is the story of Asclepius's mother I believe, she cheated on Apollo, and, yeah... X( anyway. The rainbow horses one? xD I giggled. And I'd love to hear your idea, I'm always eager to write :3 thanks for reviewing as always!

**emthereble: **thanks, and as I've worked my plot out, there are a few things planned for after their first time. :3

**LittleRiver: **thanks :D and I've started work on your request. :3

**DarkLove12489: **I'm so glad you like them, I hope I've wrote them well, I aimed for them all to have their own personalities, Karl calm and caring, Andy a bit of party person and Rob quiet but can crack jokes, do you start to get the impression of that? :/ and yes, she deserved more... I had to restrain myself. Thanks for reviewing!

**: **my mystery reviewer... We meet again... :3 anyway, thank you so much! Drunk Percy is mega cute! :D yay! Rose! :3

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **hey! *hugs back* :D Apollo is indeed an awkward turtle sometimes :3 p.s. for realsies? :o eeep! I totally forgot to reply to your other review. If you're a fan of DxP, I have a few others of that pairing in the works, I'd shelved them for a short while but I can dust them off if you want?

**Mizuki 8D: **it had to happen sometime. You know how gods can be. :3

**Liz: **woo! Thanks. He will go back at some point, and yay, I've converted you to an ApolloxPercy lover :3 and the few days were torture for you? Think how I felt. I was all out of it saying *puts zombir-like voice on* 'uhhhh, they're gonna hate me' xD

**Miette in the Rain: **yay! You've reminded me, I often wonder what all your accents are like xD I try to suppress my black country accent and force myself to pronounce the letter h. Because for example around here we pronounce hair like air. xD *cough* anyway. A few would be wondering where he went, not as many as would do in the summer though, but as Apollo said, Dionysus is covering for him and stopping any panic. :3 thanks for reviewing!

**trenzie (lollogout): **thanks! :D

Enjoy!

…Chapter 35 - Crash…

Percy opened his eyes to the dim room, twisting his head lazily to see the blinds drawn against the blaring sun. He loved waking up in Apollo's bed, but speaking of Apollo, the god wasn't there, he waited a few seconds to see if he would come but it was to no avail. He climbed out of bed wondering if he was ever going to wake up without a twinge in his arse anymore. He smiled as he found some of his clothes folded neatly on the end of the bed, he realised that Apollo really did dote on him, it was an amazing feeling despite that the god pretty much babied him, he rather enjoyed being Apollo's treasure. He assumed it was also Apollo's doing that he didn't have a hangover either.

He found an apple and an origami heart on top of his clothes and smiled, he unfolded it and read it's message.

_Hello beautiful,_

_I could say good morning, but by the time you read this it probably won't be morning any longer; I've gotten you into the habit of sleeping in. Not that I mind, you are quite enchanting when you slumber. I'll know when you wake, I'll be back soon._

_-Apollo_

_xxx_

He showered before he pulled the clean clothes on and made the bed, primarily so he could just lie on top of it. He found his phone in his back pocket with a two messages waiting for him.

One from Apollo, telling him to call if he needs him and the other from Rob, telling him that Chloe looked and sounded terrible in music class that morning, that was with cleaning up his language. Percy guessed he'd sent it as a cheer up message because of a few nights ago.

He had to admit it did make him feel a little better, but he felt bad for it, after all, he wasn't malicious at heart. It suddenly occurred to him that Apollo _had _offered to curse her, but he tried to shake off the notion. _He wouldn't do that._

He rolled off the bed and made his way over to the windows, he opened the blinds a little, letting in the glorious sunshine. He wandered the house, eating the apple as he went. Other than realising Apollo had the biggest game collection known to man, he didn't find out much new. He sighed, making his way back up to the bedroom and sitting in front of the window.

He laid down on the soft carpets and stretched his muscles contently.

"You look like a cat." Percy jumped at Apollo's voice. "Sorry." the god added. The demigod smiled and pushed himself up off the floor.

"You're back fast." Apollo smiled and walked over to him.

"D'you want me to come back later?" Percy laughed and slid his arms around the god's neck.

"Definitely not." they kissed gently. When they pulled apart percy smiled at him brightly until he remembered the text. He pulled back from the god. "Look at this." he pulled out his phone and opened the text before passing it to him. He didn't miss the guilty expression that crossed the god's face and sighed. "What did you do?"

"Percy, I couldn't let her go unpunished."

"Why?"

"She dared to touch you Percy, not once, but twice, it is an insult to me and I do not take kindly to it." Percy tried not to look intimidated by the god's angry tone, the look in his eyes was just plain scary.

"That doesn't mean you can go and mess with someone's life."

"No Percy, it will teach her not to put herself above others." Percy's anger flared.

"which is exactly what _you're_ doing! Why do you have the right to do that? Regardless of whether or not they've done something bad" he couldn't help raising his voice.

"I'm a god Percy." the demigod stared at him grudgingly.

"Yeah. I got that."

"I will not let anyone harm you."

"I don't need you to look after me. And I'm sick of you trying." Apollo's expression softened and Percy rubbed his face in frustration. "Take me home."

"Percy-"

"Apollo, you better take me home, and you better do it now." the god took them to Percy's bedroom in the blink of an eye without protesting further. He looked at the demigod in silence, he seemed to be thinking. Percy had had enough of feeling like he was incapable. "just go." he said in a quiet but dangerous tone.

"Please don't be angry." Apollo didn't want Percy to hate him, he only wanted to protect him.

"I want to be alone, no, scratch that, I want to be away from you." the god looked like he was about to cry, but Percy couldn't bring himself to calm down. "Just go." Apollo left very reluctantly. Percy half expected him to argue back about it but he just left. He felt abandoned, which made him even angrier, he didn't know what he wanted anymore, he told him to go now he wanted him back.

He took anything related to the Greeks off his person, the wrist guard, his sword, his phone, which had appeared back in his pocket, and even his necklaces. He left them on his desk and pulled his curtains closed before dropping down onto his bed.

…

Apollo sat in his bedroom on Olympus in front of the large windows, staring out over the heavens. He was caught between his duty to protect Percy and his deep regret about hurting him. He'd given Percy an hour and tried to call him, text him but he received no response. He resigned himself to the fact that Percy hated him, sparkling tears streamed down his face, he didn't bother to wipe them away until he heard a knock on his door.

"Apollo? I'm gonna come in, okay?" it was his sister. He turned his head to see her step into the room cautiously. She was in her young girl form, by human standards she looked at least 8 or 9 years younger than Apollo. She frowned and walked over to him. "The sun isn't very bright today."

"Not really" he said it as if she were referring directly to him. The goddess sat down next to him.

"You've been crying."

"Don't be silly." she looked at him in obvious disbelief and reached out, rubbing a tear from his cheek. He moved his head away swiftly, not wanting to be touched, comforted in any way. "Don't."

"You've let a demigod upset you like this. It is unwise."

"He's not just a demigod." he closed his eyes for a few brief seconds, forcing out fresh tears.

"If he is so important to you why are you sitting here sulking?"

"He doesn't want me around." she remained silent, waiting for more information. "Some human tried to take him, touch him. Could have gotten him killed. So I punished her for it." Artemis watched him, saw his muscles tense in anger. She sat down next to him, pretending to look out on the same skies as he.

"I can see why Percy may be upset if you've killed someone. It is not his way. He puts himself on their level. We, do not." she spoke frankly but she knew her brother would already be aware of it.

"I didn't kill her. Just made a few adjustments. Put her in her place, stop her hurting people. I thought Percy would be okay with that, if I explained." Apollo glared downwards in confusion.

"Maybe he just does not want another to be punished because of him."

"It's not because of him."

"I doubt you had a long enough conversation to say that." Apollo stopped talking. No, they didn't. He'd never seen Percy so mad at him, he hadn't even considered that it might be because he'd made Percy feel guilty but then again, why did he even care so much? He saw a bright flash of his sister's light as she changed her form, she looked older, much older than normal, maybe a little older than Apollo, which would be about right.

Artemis leaned over and wrapped her arms around her brother. "I struggle to see him being angry at you without being hurt himself, perhaps there is more going on in his head than you think."

"Who'd have guessed you'd be good at giving relationship advice." she gave him a swift smack round the head. "sorry." he smiled meekly through his tears. She smiled back sadly. "I really do love him, more than anything." he looked back over the clouds. "I've never felt like this before... Nothing compares to how I feel about him." the tears fell freely as he spoke, Artemis held him close, as far as siblings go, they were close, definitely not Hera/Zeus close, but close in their purely brother and sister way. Just as he had been compelled to help in her rescue, she is compelled to comfort him in his time of need.

Apollo couldn't prevent himself crying now, he buried his head in Artemis's shoulder, very glad that they were alone. It would be a disgrace for anyone else to see him as he was. "I can't lose him."

"You won't."

"If I'm not there soon then he will be killed in his sleep. And as much as that really pains me, I don't think I can force my help upon him... he's fragile and I just can't bring myself to hurt him." the thought of him having to force Percy to do anything upset him.

"I think it may be the time to ask Poseidon for a favour." Apollo nodded against his sister's shoulder, she stroked his hair comfortingly. "come on, get yourself presentable." he pulled away from her and walked to his mirrors, rubbing his eyes and tidying his hair. He breathed deeply and when he turned back around he saw his sister back young again. She smiled broadly. "much better. Come on" she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and walked him out onto the streets of Olympus.

…

Percy laid there for the next few hours. Paul had come in at one point having heard his sniffles but had left Percy to his privacy. His phone had gone off a lot but he lacked the willpower to get up answer it. He was cold in the night air but couldn't muster the enthusiasm to cover his cold flesh, the skin of his feet and arms felt frozen to the touch but he laid there, staring into the dark, feeling far too tired to fall asleep.

…

Apollo tried to walk with his usual confident stride, internally giving himself a pep talk to keep his head held high. Though he had the distinct feeling that it was obvious to everyone that his sister was currently the more confident of their pair.

They found Poseidon in the main hall of Olympus in conversation with Zeus. They waited not far away; it would be rude and disrespectful of them to interrupt. The sea god glanced over during his discussion, acknowledging them.

Apollo waited nervously. Poseidon had threatened bloody murder if he were to upset Percy. After a minute he noticed that Ares and Eris weren't far away, he instantly regretting glancing over when Ares caught his eyes, smirking evilly. Apollo gave him a stoic stare in return, but the war god stalked over to him.

"What's wrong Apollo? Your pet demigod ran away?" he was clearly looking for a fight. The sun god clenched his fists, biting back against his anger. Eris watched them, eager to see the fireworks.

"Mind your business Ares." he spat out his name like a bad taste. Artemis watched closely, if she interrupted she would lower her brother's standing.

"I sense a little friction, what's the matter?" Ares narrowed his eyes to a smug glare. "Wasn't he a good lay for you?" he spoke condescendingly to him.

That pushed Apollo, his eyes glowed lightning blue and bright solar power flared in his clenched fists. He saw Ares' eyes burn red and his usual arrogant smile playing on his lips.

"What do you think you are doing!" Zeus' voice boomed out in the large hall. Ares eyes flitted sideways but Apollo's remained intently trained on his adversary. The war god's eye calmed to their normal colour and he backed off smugly, pleased with the reaction. Apollo didn't back off, he stayed in his aggressive stance, power still pulsating at his fingertips. "Apollo." the sky god warned. Apollo dissipated the light in his hands and cautiously stepped back from the other god, but he kept his angry blue eyes on Ares at all times. Zeus looked between them. "Leave Ares." surprisingly he did as he was told, but not without shooting Apollo another smug grin as he departed, Eris following suit. Apollo hung his head, his day was getting progressively worse. Poseidon followed closely behind Zeus. The sun god glared at the floor. Zeus didn't have to ask to know that Ares had started it, Apollo didn't have it in his nature to randomly pick a fight. "Problem?"

"Sort of..." his eyes flickered to Poseidon, making the sea god straighten in concern. Apollo backed off a little forlornly. Artemis took this as her opportunity to step in.

"Apollo's had an argument with Percy. He's told him to stay away for a while." apart from a slight eyebrow raise and a slight flicker of concern in his eyes, the god of skies didn't react

Poseidon inhaled deeply, he'd feared this, it was inevitable of course, every couple argued. He looked to Zeus. "look after him, I'll take care of Percy." they exchanged knowing looks, they were both aware of Percy's 'sleeping arrangements'

Zeus took the nearly in tears Apollo away as Poseidon quizzed Artemis for information., leaving to find Hypnos minutes later.

…

Percy stirred as he felt the compulsion to look over at his trident, it glowed in the dark room, he padded over to it in confusion, limbs stiff and numb, and touched it. He suddenly felt his father with him and turned to indeed see him standing in the room.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, half coughing to get rid of the croak in his voice. It was a neutral question, not aggressive like 'what do you want?' and not too soft like 'hey dad, how are you?' he wasn't even sure if he could manage that much cheer.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Poseidon replied. Percy tried not to look upset, he walked over to his lamp, flicking on the small blue light if only to have done something.

"What would be wrong with me?"

"Okay. What's wrong with Apollo?"

"Why don't you go ask him?" he could help snapping a little.

"Watch your lip. Because I asked _you_, and because Apollo isn't talking much." Percy stayed silent, _Apollo wasn't talking? _He took a deep breath and calmed down. "you've broken up with him?"

"No, nothing that dramatic. I'm just pissed off." he sighed. Percy sat down on his bed, drawing one knee up.

"ah, yes. Artemis told me." he sighed and sat down next to his son.

"Not to seem rude. But if you're aiming to have a lengthy conversation, please don't. I don't really feel like talking right now." he desperately tried to contain the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"Very well. But I'm also here to help you sleep. Apollo is distraught; he's convinced you'll die while he's away. And he's correct."

"Well I'm not tired, so panic over."

"liar." Percy huffed. "Here." he passed a small bottle to his son, it was green and sparkled. "It seems you've made a friend in Hypnos. I know you'll like having me in your dreams even less than you like having Apollo in them. But it beats the alternative."

"Fine." Poseidon sighed.

"I don't have to be here, so whenever you _are _tired." Poseidon knew full well that he already was. "I'll be ready for you." he smiled and patted Percy on the back before leaving. Once again the demigod was alone, he put the bottle on the bed side table, contemplating it. He wondered why he was even here, he should have gone back to camp, he probably would have done had felt up to being even the slightest bit social. It was beside the point that seeing any of Apollo's children might just finish him off at this point, he wondered whether they knew, his and Apollo's relationship was public knowledge on Olympus, would gossip get that far?

He made his way over to his desk, lifting his phone to see several texts and calls from Apollo and a few calls from his dad. He felt bad for ignoring them all, especially the ones from his dad, who hadn't done anything wrong. He put the phone back down, he didn't read the texts, he knew he'd lose his cool if he did. He sighed and returned to his bed, pulling off his top as he walked. He sat down and picked up the bottle, looking at it grudgingly. He lifted a small leaf of paper tied to the neck and read it, noticing that it was the same handwriting as on Tyson's present. He smiled, who else would Tyson have asked to write it for him. The tag read:

_Take only a small amount._

Short and to the point. He opened it nervously, he was used to Apollo being with him before he slept, but he was too proud to ask him for help now. He sniffed the potion, it smelt like an ocean breeze, he drew back confused, he figured for the potion to work it would probably appear personal to the god, ocean for his father and laurels for Apollo.

He was reconsidering taking it at all but took the plunge and brought it to his lips, drinking a little, to his surprise it was suddenly very sweet. He took it away from his mouth feeling his head spin, just about closing it and standing it on the floor before he passed out haphazardly on the edge of the bed.

He could somehow tell that it was his father and not Apollo, he felt far more lucid than he normally would be in a dream. That in itself felt disturbing. Dreams with Apollo were soft and loving, intimate on a wholly affectionate level, he didn't know how to react to this, he pushed against it, willing it to stop. He could feel his father's love for him, but also the sense of authority and order along with pride, concern and a desperate need to protect him. He wished his father's emotions weren't coming on so strong, it wasn't comforting, if that was even the aim of them, it was suffocating, he didn't want to feel _anything_.

The entire dream shifted and he was suddenly in water, warm clear oceans, the sea floor was alight with glittery and glowing rocks and plant life, sunlight shone in through the surface not far above him. He heard his father's voice and saw the god haze into being in front of him. Percy felt something deep inside of himself screaming that he wasn't safe, not in the water, not with the sea god. He felt his heart race and adrenaline surge through him. "Percy, you're safe, I've got you." It sure sounded like his father.

"No, I'm not- let me go." there was an edge of panic in his voice.

"Percy-" the demigod covered his ears and squeezed his eyes closed.

"No!" his breathing came in short pants, somewhere at the back the back of his mind he felt embarrassed and annoyed that he was about to have another panic attack, even in his sleep.

In the real world Poseidon appeared at his bedside, he saw his son toss and turn in his sleep. The god placed his hands either side of Percy's face and in the dream took him to somewhere familiar, camp, somewhere away from water, the woods. And that was where Percy found himself, laying down on the grass, cool clear air to breathe and the sun filtering in through the trees, but it did little to calm his nerves, he felt so very exposed and vulnerable without Apollo, he desperately wanted to ask for him but his pride wouldn't let him, he needed to learn to be fine without him, he'd managed _before_.

He closed his eyes under the sun, it was weird to be tired in a dream, he idly noticed that he was wearing what he'd fell asleep in, just his jeans. T-shirt and necklaces still happily off. When he woke himself up a little more he wanted to leave, get out of this dream world. He willed against it again.

"Dad, I want to wake up." the forest faded. He shot up in bed in a cold sweat, his room was dark still, he yanked the curtains open a bit to see a tint of the very early morning light in the sky, he could only have been sleeping for a few hours. He had half expected to wake up to his dad or Apollo, but he was alone, he pushed himself out of bed and crept downstairs. He raided the cupboard; retrieving a bow and some arrows, honestly, the weapons they had just lying around the place.

The demigod stepped out into the back yard, fairly confident he wouldn't be too loud, Sally and Paul's room was at the front of the house. There was a little target set up, though it had gotten lopsided since before the summer when he'd been out here last. He fired all his arrows, most of them missed completely, but undeterred he retrieved them and tried again. He repeated the procedure until midday, when Paul came out and stood next to him.

"Something on your mind?"

"You could say that."

"Wanna talk about it?" Percy lowered his bow and stared at the ground in thought.

"I don't really know what to say."

"Well, when you want to say something, you can. Okay?" Percy nodded, firing another arrow. "Your mother wants to go for a walk on the beach today, you wanna come?" Percy walked down and pulled his arrows out of the ground.

"Sure."

…

They went to the beach, Sally and Paul were up on boardwalk and Percy was below them strolling on the sand. He listened to them laugh and talk, they were so happy together. He made up his mind, he'd leave for camp that night. He caused nothing but trouble for everyone around him.

A massive crash made him look up, he saw part of the boardwalk further down snap and crash into the water. He heard a chilling voice carried on the sea breeze.

"you are mine now." suddenly creatures formed out of the sea, they gave body of water a very literal meaning. His hand flew to his back pocket, breathing a sigh of relief that his sword had come back. He uncapped it and flew towards one of the monsters. This wasn't the time to be hydrophobic, he slashed one of them straight through their chest, but it had no effect, the blade just skitted through the water and the creature was seemingly unaffected. Before Percy could say oh sh- the monster lashed at him with his arm and a harsh spray of water sent him spiraling down face first into the sand.

He pushed himself up, spitting out the sand and gripped riptide harder as he turned to face them again. A quick glance up to the boardwalk showed Paul holding his mom protectively.

"Percy!"

"Get my mom out of here!" his voice was firm and commanding, disturbingly like his father's. He turned back to the water monsters and concentrated his power, they were water right? This should be easy. But they didn't budge, he tried harder and harder, he'd set off a volcano with less effort than this, all he was doing what giving himself a headache. He quickly ran out of will to keep trying as the monsters approached.

He stepped back, considering his options when a few of them began to wobble and slosh about, with no warning they flew towards each other forming a much larger being, it's head rose just above the 8ft boardwalk. It seemed to look at Percy and just when the demigod thought things couldn't get any worse bright yellow burned in it's watery eye sockets. "recognise me better now, whelp?" Percy choked on the air in his throat. He ran away from him as fast as he could manage, finding Paul and his mom not far away. Sally was struggling against Paul's hold, she didn't want to leave Percy.

He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, mentally thanking Apollo dearly for it, and passed it to Paul. "Call my dad, tell him that _he's come for me" _Paul didn't have to ask to know what he meant. He took the phone and quickly searched for the number.

In the meantime Percy ran back on courage alone to face him. He used his sword to block every attack, but each one was more tiring than the last, he felt his power ebb away with every strike and was sure he couldn't attack now even if he wanted to.

The large being suddenly seemed to roar, and for a moment Percy saw the entire ferocity of the ocean, down to it's darkest depths. He could only raise his sword to defend himself as it hit him. Sending riptide and himself flying backwards, hitting the concrete ground. He heard a sound similar to shattering ice through the ringing in his ears shortly before a woman screaming. He couldn't move, he couldn't carry on, he laid there still and unmoving as the monster approached, he vaguely saw water crash over himself before he blacked out.

…End of Chapter 35…

For my next sentence, I apologise to those who don't like bad language... But... I'm a bitch aren't I? :3 it is a mean cliffhanger. x3

P.S. I've uploaded this on - your fan fiction .net - it's quite a good site, if only it were more popular, it accepts the full spectrum of ratings, all the way up to MA. Spread the word and get an account, upload your work, request people to upload on there, you never know, it could be the next big site but without the restrictions. :/ which is a shame, 'cause I love this site :( ...Anyway! Until next time.

P.P.S I'm still accepting requests :3.

-Pp.


	36. Shock

Hello, I'm sorry for leaving you all with that mean cliffhanger :3

**Mango21: **thanks :3

**BriCastellan: **teehee, thank you. :3 and yes, I love you all!

**X5 - 452 and 494: **well, he was trusting Apollo not to, but hey, we all make mistakes? Even gods. I love the Apollo-Artemis team! They kick arse! :3 and yeah, but his dad did say that the waters would be watched, he spends a lot of time by the beach just by being in Apollo's house, perhaps he just thought a little less of it, tsk tsk, we shouldn't be letting our guard down at times like this. :/ anyway, thanks!

**: **was it bad luck? Or was it planned... Dun dun dun dunnnnnn. :3

**Liz: **what's a relationship without its dramas ay? :3 and hehe, you have to wait and see. :)

**Miette in the Rain: **yeah, D knows, I reckon that even though he's a grumpy old fart, he's a grumpy old fart with a heart of gold 3 Ares just has to wind everyone up :( and hehe epic conversations are epic! :3 thank you!

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **hehe, I bet you say that to all the authors :3 woo! Candy land! It's candy mountain Charlie! Just a little Charlie the unicorn reference there. :3

**: **woo! Headache is gone, thanks xD

**allwrong4life: **thanks :D

**DarkLove12489: **thanks, :3 and I know, I'm mean xD

**emthereble: **hehe, thank you! :D you'll see.

**Jajacob: **yay! Thank you so much! :)

**Milkamoo97: **thanks! :3

**LittleRiver: **yay thank you! And yes, I live in England :3 I don't why you'd want to come here though, there's not much here... Lol xD America would be awesome to go to!

Enjoy!

…Chapter 36 - Shock…

Paul heard a man answer the phone as Percy's sword skittered across the ground not far from them in several pieces. He looked to see Percy laying on the ground unmoving, a small pool of blood growing from his head, Sally tried to run to him but he held her tightly, there was nothing they could possibly do, that thing was getting close. "Something's killing Percy." he said urgently.

Poseidon stormed to where Percy was only to feel him disappear as he got there. He looked around to find Sally on the floor crying hysterically as she clutched her stomach, giving an occasional cry of pain. Paul crouched with her, holding her.

He summoned Apollo and the confused younger god appeared next to him with Zeus. "Apollo, look after Sally." Apollo wanted to know what had happened and look for Percy but immediately did as he was told, running over to the couple and starting to check her over.

The elder gods looked around, but other than the carnage left behind by the attack there was nothing for them to see, there hadn't been many people around. Poseidon picked up Percy's sword, the tip and one side of the blade was broken clean off, two large pieces of it lay on the ground along with shards of the celestial bronze. Poseidon looked at the broken weapon, turning it over in his hands. "What are you thinking?" Zeus asked.

"Oceanus." the sea god replied solemnly. He tried to keep his voice down for Sally's sake. "Now he has Percy"

"They've never came into contact. I doubt-"

"It wasn't about him." Poseidon's hands tightened around the cold metal, he noticed small rubs of blood on the hilt that had printed onto his skin. He'd figured it out. It had _never_ been about Percy, Oceanus had been doing this to get at him, using his child to exact his revenge. He wandered not far away to the pool of blood on the floor. Percy's blood. He made the sword vanish, sending it to his palace. "He'll need it when I get him..." Zeus looked at him uneasily. The sea god sounded distant, almost in shock. Zeus watched as he seemed to shake himself out of it, looking at him briefly before looking over to Sally. Apollo and Paul had taken the distraught woman to a nearby bench and sat her down. She was sobbing into her husband's shoulder. He walked over to them and looked at Apollo.

"She'll be okay." Apollo didn't ask about Percy, the look on Poseidon's face told him exactly what he needed to know. Percy wasn't gone, he was taken. And it wasn't looking good.

Zeus placed a hand on Poseidon's arm. "I'll have people looking for him." the sea god nodded and Zeus disappeared.

Sally rubbed the insistent tears from her eyes and looked up at Poseidon. "You have to go save him" he looked at her, she indeed was a queen, it wasn't a request, she wasn't _asking_ him to do it, she was _telling_ him to go and rescue their son. She didn't have to. He nodded, succeeding in appearing far more confident than he actually was.

"Apollo, take them home." Poseidon commanded. The sun god sorely wished to protest, but he was smart enough to know that having an outburst wouldn't help at the moment. He left, taking Paul and Sally with him. For the rest of the day the woman stayed silent, curled up and hugging her belly. Other than letting Apollo check how she and her baby were doing she would let anyone touch her, traumatised over the kidnapping of her child.

…

The sea god went directly to his palace, storming into the courtyard full of unaware subjects, he went into his throne room but was far too angry to sit down, he summoned all of those who stood under his name. Waiting until they were all gathered before speaking. "Oceanus has taken my youngest child." there were a few gasps and whispers. "It is a coward's tactic. I want my son found and brought back." the crowd looked at him aghast, Poseidon was pissed. "Now!" they left in a hurry, quickly forming groups to spread out over Poseidon's vast underwater domain. Soon the throne room was empty, his wife was the last to leave, her expression was caught somewhere between annoyance and concern but he disregarded it.

He paced his throne room as much as you _could_ pace underwater, before he went into his private quarters, he picked up the pieces of Percy's sword from where he had put them and made his way down in the forges, heading straight to his most skilled Cyclopes -the one he trusted with his trident whenever the time called for it- and requested the repair of riptide. Part of him didn't want to let go of it, he wanted to feel close to Percy, he could always reach out to his child, check on him whenever he wanted to. Now he couldn't find him, there was just an empty space where he would normally feel him. A cold void where Percy's warmth should be. But he reluctantly handed it over and left, hoping it wasn't beyond repair.

He teleported to Antarctica, beginning his search along it's inhospitable coast and keeping in constant mental contact with his generals, co-ordinating their searches.

…

Apollo stayed with the blofis's under order from Zeus, if only to keep a watchful eye on Sally, she had went into false labour during her panic at the beach. He was using his powers to keep her relatively calm, it didn't take Apollo to know that stress in her condition would be bad. He left the couple alone when Paul requested that he give them some privacy. With permission he went up to Percy's bedroom.

Percy's trident stood exactly where he'd left it, Apollo nearly laughed when he saw Percy's unmade bed, but tears came to his eyes, he walked over, touching the cold sheets. He sat down on the bed sadly before laying down, he could still smell Percy there. Glittery tears dropped down onto the fabric. He'd failed. His Percy had been taken and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. He was too distraught to be angry. His only comfort was that Poseidon wouldn't rest until Percy had been found. Zeus has limited his power, he could feel it.

Why couldn't he have seen that it was Oceanus, all the signs were there. The poison, the dreams, it was obviously someone powerful. His golden blood ran cold at the thought of what he was doing to Percy. He pulled himself away from the bed, and looked to Percy's desk. His necklaces her strewn on it, he lifted them up. He knew Percy had taken the charms off of course, or at least the lyre. Intense guilt went through him, this was his fault, he'd caused their argument, upset Percy, forced him to push away. For a split second he wished for the death he knew he deserved, the death that would never come.

He was disturbed by Percy's step father stepping into the room. "You're not out looking?"

"My father has ordered me to stay with you. Poseidon is searching the oceans and there are other gods searching elsewhere." Paul could tell Apollo would rather search for Percy himself. He admired his sense of duty and self-control and nodded in understanding.

"You can stay in here if you wish. Sally needs to get some rest." Apollo desperately tried not to let the tears run down his face.

"Thank you." he replied weakly. Paul left and Apollo clutched the necklaces to his chest and laid back down on Percy's bed, hugging the blankets to him and breathing in Percy's scent.

…End of Chapter 36…

I have some good news, and some bad news. The bad news is that I'll have to slow down on my updates, the good news is, only for a week, then I'll have all the time in the world. Muahahaha, no seriously, I'll have finished my last A level course, which is awesome right! Woo! :3

Please review, they motivate me to write more!

P.s. Triton, (my fish) got ill, but he's all better now. :3

-Pp


	37. Day One

Yes, I said slow updates, I know. But you can all thank **X5 - 452 and 494 **For I understand that it is his/her birthday. Happy birthday! As a present I got this chapter up. :) I'm supposed to be working xD

**Jajacob: **yay, thank you :)

**X5 - 452 and 494: **I never really considered a minor god at all, I think that they would get sussed by the Olympians rather quickly, so I had to pick someone powerful, so it was always going to be Oceanus from the very beginning. XD gosh this is a short reply. x3 and no, no tests, just evil coursework deadlines. :3 P.S. I hope it's tomorrow for you, it's been tomorrow here for 12 hours now xD Happy birthday!

**Milkamoo97: **woo! Thank you! :3

**Liz: **we all know that Apollo would be frantic, Poseidon sort of is but we also all know that Zeus or anyone wouldn't be able to stop him. Besides, I think Poseidon is a bit more level headed than Apollo. Thanks for reviewing :3

**BreakLover84: **I updated, hehe, read on x3

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **one question... Are you hyperactive when you review? You're enough to get me hyped up xD it's fun,

**DxInsider: **lol, xD what gave it away?

**Miette in the Rain: **I recall reading that too, I love D, I'd totally annoy him though xD And some say Amphitrite is a daughter of Oceanus, some say not. Either way, I don't think Oceanus would want to be talking to her much considering she got married (and is quite attached, judging by her attitude toward Percy in the books) to Poseidon or whatever, some say marriage some say she was just his consort,it's all very confusing, you just have to pick and choose which stories to go with. I'm going with marriage, but as for her heritage, that'll have to remain a mystery. :3

**: **I know right, Poseidon is an epic dad!

**DarkLove12489: **thank you! :D

**percyjackson: **hehe, thanks xD

**LittleRiver: **I don't have a life, I have obligations Dx Thank you x3

**P.S**. thank you for all the lovely messages for Triton (the fish) he's doing much better, he was doing the whole floating on his side thing and I was freaking out (I love my fishies). But he's swimming like a normal fishy now x3 so I'm taking that as a good sign. :3

A/N: this chapter is the same day as the previous one, sort of like in the evening of the previous chapter's events.

Enjoy!

…Chapter 37 - DayOne…

As Percy awoke an intense throbbing pain hit his head. He opened his eyes to see only darkness. He was in water, cold water. He began to panic and moved only to discover hard metal shakles around his wrists and his neck, chains leading down to large metal rings on the floor. Percy forced himself awake despite the flaring pain at the back of his skull, he yanked on the chains to no avail, eventually dropping down to the floor having worn himself out, a spiral of dirt swirled up from under him. He patted his back pocket to find that riptide wasn't there.

His memory was hazy, but there was one thing he knew, the monster from his dreams had come to get him, and he'd succeeded. He looked around, his underwater vision was kicking in a lot slower than it normally would. He felt the floor he sat on, it was tiled, they were broken and chipped, he squinted to see large swirl patterns all over them like a mosaic, he noticed that they were icy cold under his apparently bare feet. He had a hunch, squinting back out to the darkness he saw it, tiled walls surrounding him with a large glass panel over one side. He was in an aquarium tank, an old one by the looks of it, derelict. Looking up he could see the surface, but nothing beyond it, it was too dark and his head hurt too much.

He tried to heal his head with the water, there was a slight tingle and for a short blissful moment Percy thought that it was working, but it receded and he was still left with a bloody head.

Moments later he heard heavy sounding clicks and the grind of metal before lights shone down into the water, illuminating where he sat at the bottom of the tank. He looked up, being blinded by the sudden brightness.

A figure appeared in front of him in the water, he kicked himself back to get away only to choked the metal collar. He looked up at the figure, it was a man, he looked as if his hair was black at some point, but it was heavily streaked with grey, the same went for his beard. Percy pushed off the floor to float up in front of him, the man was bigger than Percy, not god big, but big. Percy had a feeling that this being could be much larger if he wished it.

He forced himself not to show any fear as he saw the beings burning yellow eyes. "What do you want with me?" Percy asked angrily. The being chuckled lowly.

"_What do I want with you?"_ he replied in a mocking tone. "I want to put your miscreant of a father in his place." Percy glared.

"My _miscreant_ of a father is going to kick your ass when he gets here!" Percy snarled. He laughed.

"He will never find you, stupid brat. And neither will your whore." Percy glared harder, the being started to circle him, the shadows cast on his face making him appear menacing. "Though I guess I'm quite fortunate, I damage two for the inconvenience of destroying one. Not only do I get to teach Poseidon a very important lesson, I get to break the heart of a child of Zeus."

"Who are you?"

"I'm quite literally your worst nightmare child. You think your father controls the seas? You have grown up a spoilt brat. It is _my _territory, and I, Oceanus, will wait for the opportune moment to take it back." he leaned closer to Percy; the demigod could feel the chill against his back as he spoke near his ear. "But for now, a small reminder will suffice." a hand grabbed the back of Percy's head, clenching in his hair and pulling him backwards. He couldn't breathe anymore; he coughed and choked on the water.

Oceanus let go, allowing Percy to breathe again. He tried to swim away, started pulling ruthlessly on the chains but it was useless, the titan's laughter said as much. "Let me go." Percy growled. Oceanus was suddenly in front of him, he grabbed Percy around the throat and choked him again. He persisted to do it for the rest of the night, leaving Percy on the tank floor after he eventually passed out.

…

Poseidon searched through the night, any and all creatures who were willing joined him. Perhaps in the human world there would be some story on the news over the sudden strange behaviour of sea life all over the planet. He wouldn't stop. Zeus had people searching all inland bodies of water, but he had a feeling Oceanus was in his domain, there was no way that after going this far he'd miss an oppotunity to do it right under his nose.

…

Apollo spent the night wrapped in Percy's blankets, hating himself, telling himself that if Percy were to die it would be his fault. He planned to walk into Tartarus itself, he'd deserve the pain and torment, if he couldn't be with Percy then his life was over, pain was all he wanted.

…

_Percy was walking home after school, the sun was shining but the day felt bleak and endless. He clutched the strap of his bag, staring down at his feet, watching the concrete sidewalk disappear beneath them. He'd been thinking all day and he'd made his decision, after camp this summer he wouldn't be returning home. He'd stay. He'd been getting antsy about attacks as it was, but yesterday had forced his hand. "Bad day?" he looked up, asking himself whether it was directed at him. But no one was around apart from him and a blonde haired teenager stood under a tree nearby. Percy recognised him instantly, that hair, those blue eyes, that face, that body._

_"Lord Apollo?" the blonde smiled, showing brilliant white teeth._

_"Just Apollo will do fine." he said casually as he strolled over. "Walk you home?" Percy just gawped at him._

_"Why are you here?" the god scoffed._

_"I don't need a reason for everything I do, I just wanted to walk you home." he smiled broadly. "this way right?" the gestured down the street._

_"uh, yeah." Percy for the most part stayed silent as they walked, answering the occasional light hearted question. Nothing serious or humanity threatening. When they reached the edge of Paul's drive the god stopped. He smiled again. Percy was so confused, why was he here? Why would a god want to 'walk him home'?_

_"I'll see you another time, yeah?" Apollo asked._

_"Sure..." the god smiled and disappeared, turning into glittering dust, fading into the sunlight. Percy was more confused than ever._

…End of Day One…

I'm updating. When I should be working_._ I'm a rebel. :3 but seriously, I do have to stop for a couple days now, I have a presentation to do tomorrow that I'm not ready for and I have a 5 hour shift at work that starts in less than 2 hours. *sigh* looks like another sleepless night. .

Until next time,

-Pp


	38. Day Two

I had a spare couple hours, so I thought that I'd give you all a wee update.

Though I'm afraid I have some bad news. Triton went belly up on Monday, after he died Poseidon stopped eating, now he's died too. =(

**Jajacob: **I doubt Percy is okay. He _has _been kidnapped and everything :/ thanks! :3

**Liz: **using Grover would normally be a good idea, but if even Poseidon can't locate him... :/ anyway, graduation ceremony? we don't have those, you're in America right? Well, we don't have them around here... I have my 2nd prom soon though, my year 13 one. We took having a prom from the Americans x3

**Milkamoo97: **woo! Thanks :)

**Miette in the Rain: **I doubt she'd dare to either. Hehe, you told me off, *gets real world stuff done* :3

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **you're not weird you're epic xD hyperactive is awesome :D I tried to PM you but it no work D:

**X5 - 452 and 494: **yay, you're welcome :3 teehee, you'll have to just wait and see what happens. :D Thank you! Of course, if you're stuck for things to do you could always review every single chapter ;3 *wink wink nudge nudge* like before chapter 22, you always give them all an uber long review it's so epic! *slide-tackle-hug*

**percyjackson: **thanks! :)

**: **it's Percy dreaming, I tried to say nothing of what Apollo was feeling/thinking because obviously Percy wouldn't know any of that :3

**DarkLove12489: **their love can't be anything but seriously strong.

**Paulo C: **yay, new reviewer, hi! And thank you! :3

**Lollogout: **punishment would be when/if they catch him and rescue Percy. :3 I didn't really give much away there. xD muahahaha. ;3

**Wincest-me: **don't worry about it :) and thank you! :D

**Warnings:** there is bad language. =/

Enjoy!

…Chapter 38 - DayTwo…

Percy woke up, the lights were still on him, his throat was sore and his chest felt tight with every breath he took, but looking at the upside, he _could_ breathe. He wondered whether Oceanus was watching him now, he wondered why his dad wasn't here saving him, he'd sat on his dad's throne and felt all the power he had, why wasn't he here? And why wasn't Apollo here either? he refused to believe that they'd just give up. He didn't let even one tear escape his eyes, he wouldn't give this arsehole the satisfaction. He sighed, holding on tightly to the sweet dream.

"Good morning." Percy swallowed thickly.

"Let me go."

"Is that all you have to say? No begging, pleading, crying? I'm disappointed." Percy backed away, giving some room for Oceanus to approach. He waited until he was stood where he could reach and yanked on the chains, pulling himself forward and kicking him square in the stomach, but he hit nothing but hard muscle and hurt his ankle, giving a small grunt of pain. "insolent child!" despite the water the backhand accross the face Percy received for his efforts stung.

"Fuck you!" Percy growled. The Titan punched his stomach and he doubled over with his arms wrapped around himself. It was as if the water wasn't there, it's only purpose was to taunt Percy and serve as a means for Oceanus to choke him.

"now, now, I don't think your daddy would want you to have a mouth like that." the look in his eyes was twisted, Percy felt ready to retch, he looked up at the Titan with gritted teeth.

"No, it's far too polite for you." Oceanus shot a well-aimed kick to Percy's chest and the demigod flew backwards as far as his chains would allow. He held in any cries of pain, he'd been through worse. He kept telling himself that his dad would burst in at any moment and it would all be okay.

He stared bravely into the titan's eyes. They glowed fiercely and suddenly Percy's chains took on a life of their own. They dragged him up, the chains on his wrists disconnected from the floor and buckled together with another set that came crashing into the water from above them. He ended up hanging from his wrists, his head span as gravity seemed to ignore the water and come in at full force. He'd given up trying to figure out how that even worked. He wasn't in his dad's domain anymore, he was in the place of his nightmares, he was in Oceanus' territory.

"Are you so scared of my dad that you resort to kidnapping me instead?" the sea titan's expression turned ever more violent and dark, with a small tense of his hand a long black rope appeared in his hand. Percy tensed in horror as he flicked his wrist, earning a loud crack, making the demigod realise what it actually was.

He choked on the pain as Oceanus whipped it around his ribs, it was sharp and intense. He internally screamed for his dad, he knew his dad would come and take this guy, one Titan can't stand against the gods. But he almost cried as he thought; where were his gods now? Where was his Apollo? The whip was cracked again against his back, his skin burned where it had hit, his t-shirt did nothing to soften the blow. "If you're going to kill me why don't you just do it?" Oceanus smiled evilly.

"I'm not going to kill you child." Percy was really beginning to dislike being called child. "I'm going to break you, for the fun of it. Maybe you'll die eventually, maybe not, I haven't decided yet. Though I have to admit, it would be rather amusing to have to send your poor little body back to your father." he gripped Percy's jaw in his hand. "Or I could just leave it for him to find, or how about your mother, who would you prefer?" Percy kicked out at him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" the Titan made barbed wire wrap around Percy's ankles, pulling them together and tying them down to the floor. "You sadistic bastard, let me go!" Oceanus backhanded him. Percy screamed in anger. "Fuck you!"

…

Poseidon was along the coast of Australia, there were many willing to help, but every search turned up no results. He'd interrogated those he knew to support Oceanus, but the Titan had kept his circle of trust small, they all frustratingly knew nothing.

…

Apollo had left the Blofis house that morning. Zeus confined him to his apartment on Olympus. He believed that Apollo would impede any search in his current emotional state. He was pissed that his son had been reduced to the state he was currently in. He refused to allow him to be seen, it was for Apollo's own good in more ways than one.

Artemis stayed with him, but it did little good, her brother refused to speak at all. The sun god merely laid on his bed clutching a camp necklace and holding a blue shirt close to his chest.

…

_Percy was sat at his desk stumbling through some homework when a paper aeroplane flew in through the window, landing right on top of his book. He stared blankly at it before picking it up and walking to his window, there was no one in the backyard. He inspected it again, opening it out and flipping it over in his hands. There were words printed in the middle of the page._

_Percy, meet me at the park?_

-_Apollo._

_He stared at it blankly, Apollo again... It had been a week since he walked him home from school. He sighed and dropped the paper on his desk. He told his mom that he was going out before strolling down the road to the park. It was only when he got there that he thought, -the park is big- he wandered around for a while before spotting him sitting on the edge of the fountain, enjoying the sunshine. Percy laughed a little before walking over._

_"ah, Percy, I'm happy you came."_

"_Is there something you wanted from me?" Apollo laughed._

_"Nothing but your company."_

_"I don't understand." he replied, somewhat vexed. The god stood up in front of him._

_"Relax. I just want to hang out, we Olympians don't constantly have all the drama going on that you're used to." Apollo smiled broadly. "Let's go for a walk."_

_"Sure." Percy wasn't positive that he wanted to be here, it was suspicious._

_"So you're going back to camp this year?"_

_"Yeah... Why?" Percy asked suspiciously, Apollo laughed._

_"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen, at least not that I know of." well -that- was reassuring. "I'm just curious. Do you have anyone special there? Or here? Or at all really." Percy shot him an incredulous look._

_"No. Not here, and definitely not there." he said almost sadly._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, I don't like anyone that way... Did... did Athena send you?" Apollo raised his hands in a surrender pose._

_"Not at all, I'm not her errand boy."_

_"I heard that you and her daughter broke up?"_

_"Yeah, last year." he wondered why Apollo was asking about this. He saw the god watch him patiently, a soft expression on his face "At the end of summer." he asked himself why Apollo seemed so easy to talk to, perhaps he really just wanted to hang out. Percy didn't recall a rule against a god having a friend, then again, he usually learned all the rules the hard way._

_"Are you upset?" Percy gave him a curious glance, he seem genuinely concerned._

_"Not so much anymore. We had our reasons."_

_"We? Does that mean both of you, or was it really just one of you?" Apollo asked thoughtfully._

_"It means... Do we really have to talk about this?" Percy asked nervously._

_"No, um, What music do you like Percy?" the demigod looked at him in confusion._

_"I don't really listen to any." Apollo gasped in mock surprise._

_"We'll have to change that. Come." the god strolled confidently over to an isolated bench and sat down cross-legged, facing sideways. He gestured for Percy to sit in front of him and offered him an earphone after putting one in his own ear. For the next hour Apollo played him music, finding songs that the demigod liked. It was fun; besides his father Percy had never seen a god be so casual with him, he was starting to consider that having Apollo as a friend might not be such a bad idea._

…End of Day Two…

I hope you all like the dreams I added of their 'first' meetings, I thought that maybe they were good places to put them in. :)

We've just had a storm here D: I laughed that my immediate thought was of Zeus xD

Anyway, I'll be off for a couple days again. Ugh, work. Dx

Until then,

_-_Pp


	39. Day Three

Ahh, thank you, your reviews for the last chapter kept me going through my all nighter of doing work Dx honestly, I just about had the noose around my neck. It's been a stressful day... -.-

Also, I've noticed that on my emails, it now says 'comment' instead of 'review'... I'm not sure that I like the terminology, it just sounds less, I don't know, polite? Happy? "someone's made a comment" hmm... XD

**emthereble**: Indeed .

**DxInsider**: I hope so, they were cool fishies. :/

**ThatCharmspeakingGirl**: yay! Thank you! And I have quite a bit to write yet, don't worry. :3

**mudkiprox**: noooooo D: you must get internets! Though on the plus side you'll have lots to read when you get back? :3

**Jajacob: **Apollo's immortal, there will be no ending for him... That sounds really depressing... Or really happy depending on what happens :3 I'm not talented, just lucky that you all like the plot really x3

**Milkamoo97**: yay, thanks! :3

**X5 - 452 and 494: **hmm, If even Poseidon can't feel Percy I doubt anyone lesser can :( and I figure that Percy tries not to get to close to many people, and considering the (presumable) increase in kids at camp since the gods' promise I don't think those who don't know him and don't hang with him a lot would notice his absence too much. I'd love Apollo, though I'd willingly put up with the drama. I love excitement :) and no, we don't have graduations... I'm not even sure what you mean by them, like a leaving assembly, we have those, but its more like just 'bye' we were given a bit of wine at the leaving assembly I had this year xD but we just finish school and that's it. Nothing. XD high school is the equivalent of secondary school right? For ages 11 to 16? And noo, I finished years ago. Though we do have our prom at the end of our last year of secondary school, then if we stay on for another two years for firther education we have another prom, but not all dressy like the first one, the sixth form organise it ourselves so it's just a party really, mines on thursday, I'ma be drinking. :3 anyway, yesh, angst is good. And you reviewed chapter one xD youre awesome! Haha, you got another long reply. :3

**Anonymous(Liz?): **haha, thanks :) even a god can only be pushed so far before he breaks down a little. And you'll have to wait and see what happens! xD and our second prom isn't as fancy as our first one with the fancy dresses and suits and all that jazz. The second is all cocktail dresses and stuff. X3 anyway, thanks for reviewing! :3

**BreakLover84: **thanks, they're swimming in a better place now.

**Anonymous: **shhh, spoiler alert. And I know, but the chapters are really there to focus on Percy with like flashes of Poseidon and Apollo, but as Percy grinds down the gods will come into play a bit more.

**DarkLove12489: **ass doesn't cover it. :/ and you'll have to wait and see :)

**allwrong4life: **thanks :)

**Miette in the Rain: **I know! Think how Apollo feels :(

**Anonymous: **yay, I've converted you :3 and I actually toyed with that idea! We're geniuses! Though it seems Apollo has done it to himself just from emotional trauma :(

**Wincest-me: **Yeah :) and you'll have to see ;3

**xxPercyRoxxx: **haha, wish granted, I got your review just as I was about to update. Thank you =)

Enjoy!

…Chapter 39 - DayThree…

Percy was still hanging from the chains. Any attempt to alleviate the pain in his shoulders reminded his body that he was still sore from the whipping.

It had been hard to sleep, but at least he'd been left alone. He was semi-sure he had a cracked rib. Everything else felt either bruised or split by the whip. The metallic tang of blood in his mouth had become something permanent. He pressed his tongue against his bottom lip, the skin felt broken and hot, _great. _Hisankles were bleeding, he was sure of that, he could feel the metal barbs under his skin. He told himself he wouldn't let this spoil his little bondage sessions with Apollo, if the god still wanted to be with him after all of this...

Oceanus returned all too soon.

"I trust you slept well?" Percy glared in response. "No matter" the Titan pulled out a knife. Less of a knife, more dagger like, slim and silver. He smirked as he put it under Percy's shirt collar and ripped the fabric away from his chest, a few more drags of the blade and Percy's top half was bare.

He pressed the point of the dagger into Percy's forearm. The demigod couldn't hold in the cry of pain as he twisted the blade, digging it into his flesh, blood spiralled out from the wound, dissipating into the water at Oceanus's will, keeping his view of the tortured demigod clear.

Percy clenched his teeth against his screams, it didn't seem to end. It was hours later when the Titan finally left him be, tears streaked his cheeks as he hung limply from the chains.

_Dad where are you? I need you, please... I can't do this... I'm sorry, I don't think I'm strong enough..._

He passed out not long later.

…

Poseidon felt ever more desperate and angry. Leaving Australia and searching along the sea floor, his presence rushing through the water towards Africa. He knew how others were looking at him, they were beginning to lose hope, they were beginning to think that Poseidon was delusional for thinking that he would find him.

…

Artemis didn't know how to console her brother, he still refused to speak, having not said a word since the day Percy was taken. He just laid there hugging that shirt and staring into nowhere, his eyes were red and puffy. Beneath his eyes on the pillow was a wet patch from tears. He was unresponsive, the goddess looked into his eyes, the usually bright orbs were dark and absent. It unsettled her in ways she couldn't even explain.

She tried talking to him, hoping that somehow her words would get through.

…

_"Are you okay Percy?" The demigod looked to his side to see Apollo suddenly walking next to him down the street._

_"Yeah." he avoided the god's eyes, he could tell that he didn't believe him. "just a headache." the god narrowed his eyes and lifted a hand to his head, Percy moved away swiftly._

_"Better?" Percy gave him a weird look, Apollo smiled._

_"Yeah... Thanks..." they carried on walking. God of healing. Right._

_"Yet you're still sad."_

_"I'm not sad." he tried to smile. In truth he had thoughts and worries swimming around in his head. The sun god cast him a curious glance but didn't say anything further. "May I ask something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Why are you hanging out with me?" Apollo tilted his head._

_"Do you want me to stop?" Percy was confused, was he asking if he wanted him to leave?_

_"No, of course not Lord Apollo, I was just curious."_

_"Drop the lord."_

_"Sorry lo- Apollo." the god smiled, nodding his head._

_"Can I be your friend?" Percy had to give the statement a double take._

_"S-sure." he smiled meekly, this whole situation was weird. But he wasn't sure whether. It was good-weird or bad-weird yet._

_"You're home." Percy looked up from his thoughts to see Paul's house, he briefly saw Apollo smiled before he disappeared. He shook his head. The god asked to be his friend? Like, a real friend? He idly wondered why it sounded like such a good idea._

…_End of Day Three…_

Double update! Click next Chapter ;3


	40. Day Four

…Chapter 40 - Day Four…

He was woken by a hand gripping his jaw, he saw the Titan through blurred eyes before it morphed into his dad. "Dad?" he croaked, he managed a weak smile despite his aching jaw. He received a back hand across his face. He stared at his father with broken hearted eyes, his body tensing as the imposter laid into him. It screamed soul crushing insults at him. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face.

But the titan left him alone sooner than expected. Oceanus knew he would last long without a rest, a dead prisoner was no good to him. Percy let himself hang from the chains. Drifting into a rough sleep.

…

_"What are you doing here?" Percy exclaimed upon finding Apollo in his cabin._

_"I came to visit." he smiled, Percy didn't know what to say. "You were with that girl..."_

_"Annabeth."_

_"Yes, her. You broke up?"_

_"Yeah, but she's still my friend." Apollo tilted his head,_

_"You mean more to her." Percy bit his tongue._

_"I know." he sat down on his bed, leaning his back against the wall. "I can't help that." he said guiltily. "I just don't like her that way." Apollo sat on the end of the bed facing the demigod,_

_"You must have at some point" Percy sighed._

_"I thought I did, it's just..." Apollo waited patiently. "girls." the god perked an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that..." Percy lost his voice, why was he saying this?_

_"That you like them?"_

_"I like them, I just find myself, liking other things..."_

_"Men?" Percy's cheeks went bright red._

_"Please don't tell anyone." Apollo made a zipping motion over his lips. "No one knows." the god nodded in understanding. If Percy didn't know better he'd have said that the god looked a little happy. The spoke of idle things for a while, but Apollo left as Perch started falling asleep._

…

Poseidon hit the African coast. He insisted on searching areas even if they'd been checked. He stormed through water single mindedly, his armies were covering the open sea. Delphin coordinating the search throughout the Atlantic. Zeus hadn't reported any luck inland but he'd become numb to the disappointing news, he felt cold inside. He was deeply pained without feeling the warmth of Percy's soul in his heart.

…

"Apollo, I know you don't want to hear this... But father has called Hades to Olympus... He going to ask-" the sun god shot up, almost surprising his sister. "Where are you going?" the god walked out. As he passed the apartment door he felt his father be alerted to his disobedience. "Apollo stop." Artemis trailed after him. "Where are you going?" the god stopped mid step. He stared into his sister eyes and a chill went up her spine, his eyes looked cold and deathly.

"Tartarus." he didn't wait to take in his sister's shock, he carried on walking, marching through Olympus with one thing on his mind.

"Apollo, he's just checking, it does not mean he's gone." even she felt as if she were clutching at straws. He stood in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. she held him back as Zeus thundered onto the scene.

The sky god's eyes burned and Apollo felt a pressure build in his skull. Zeus' powers dragged him back to the apartment. The king cast menacing glares at any who even dared to glance over at the commotion.

He even shut out Artemis after dragging his son inside. "You will stay here." Apollo looked up at his father from the floor with torment in his eyes. He leaned his elbows on his knees, cradling his head in his hands as new tears found their way down his face. "Feel however you want to, be as upset as you need to be. But _do not _let the other god's see you, do you realise how you're acting?" he wasn't annoyed about appearances, he was worried about Apollo's welfare. "You will stay here on Olympus. Not on earth, and most definitely not in Tartarus. You will not get away with it." he knelt at his son's side and embraced him, letting the sun god sob against him. Leaving later to meet Hades.

…End of Day Four…

Yes, half way through updating I went to the pub for a friends retirement party. And I ran into a few old teachers from school xD there they were having dinner and there was I holding a vodka and lemonade. It was awkward.

But when I got home I found that my cat had been hurt, he can't walk on one paw, it's gone all limp, it doesn't feel broken, but he's limping. First my chicken, then my dog, then my fish, now my cat :( I bet I sound like a terrible pet owner now... Don't worry, my doggy, Samuel, was elderly, he was a Dalmatian, he died a month ago at 14. One of my chickens got ill, Triton got ill and died so Poseidon stopped eating, and the cat, who is about 10 now, it looks like he's sprained his paw, he doesn't seem to be in pain... I've took him inside for the night, he won't stand a chance if a fox goes for him, :( gosh, I sound like I live on a farm. I don't. xD anyway, my puppy is doing great if that consoles anyone? Though I think she hates me for the injections she had to have the other day...

**Anyway! **Pease review.

Until next time,

_-_Pp


	41. Day Five

Hello. :3 another two chappies for you. :D also! This is **important, ** the olympic torch went past where I work yesterday :3 and I missed it D: *shoots self* yay London 2012. I'm not going to any events, but still. :3

**Anonymous**: good questions. I haven't decided yet whether or not Chiron would be informed at all, I mean, the gods do sort of have a need to know policy on _anything. _And as I've said before, not even Poseidon can 'connect' with Percy in any way, so Grover would be none the wiser, even if he noticed a sudden cut off of receiving things from Percy, he would probably expect it, due to he thinks that Percy _is _spending his time with a god who wouldn't want Grover to know private things. I hope that makes sense x3 Anyway, thanks for reviewing! :D

**allwrong4life: **indeed, *glares at oceanus* and Noooo, Zeus has his reasons .

**xxPercyRoxxx: ** I can't tell you that, that would be a spoiler. :3

**X5 - 452 and 494: **well Percy _is_ being tortured, you can only last so long before what you captor says starts to sink in... :( You'll have to wait and see about the hades thing :3 **Thomygon Son of Thanatos: **well, Zeus has a point, Apollo wouldn't be much help, especially during the breakdown he's having. . and haha, you tell him xD

**Anonymous: **yay! Thank you so much :D I do sometimes try to avoid some sexy moments in favour of, how can I describe it... Soft moments that you really feel the connection, haha, do I succeed? and yes, my kitty is better now, though he still has a limp...

**Sabaku no Sable: **my chickens are in the back garden xD, I live on a main road. :3 I got bit by a goat once...

**BriCastellan:** it's bad times, though it all depends on Percy's willpower doesn't it? If he gives up then _no_ _one_ has a chance :( my cats better, he must of had a rough landing a sprained his foot, silly kitty. And I hope your dog gets better :( my dog went off his back legs, he had arthritis in his hips and legs, he was in constant pain, but he never complained, ever. then towards the end he went deaf and blind. He passed away on the one day of amazing weather that we had here, just after his 14th birthday. :( bad times...

**Mango21: **thanks! :D

**Anonymous: **you'll have to wait and see :) and thanks, sorry about your pets :(

**Anonymous: **haha, thanks, there are other stories in the works :)

**Miette in the Rain: **he thinks he deserves it though :( and my usual drink is just, xD I was trying to be classier. XD

**Jajacob: **I know :( *pats Apollo's head* and thanks! :)

**BreakLover84: **thank you :) and my kitty is better now.

**DarkLove12489: **nuu, Zeus has his reasons. Thanks for reviewing!

**Liz: **I can't tell you all that! Spoilers! And eeep, read on .

**Dramatic-Demon: **greetings new reviewer :3 yay, you don't hate Zeus! *does dance.*

Enjoy!

…Chapter 41 - Day Five…

The next day Oceanus returned. He tortured Percy's mind with dreams of rescue and reprieve. All the time a sick smiled across his face. "Stop it!"

"They're not coming! Why would they waste their time? You're just a tool to your father and a plaything to your whore."

"Get fucked!" Percy growled, wincing as he pulled at his legs, barbs pressing in harder. He didn't have the energy anymore, he wanted to welcome the black abyss that seemed to cradle its deathly tentacles over his broken body. He blacked out after another beating from his father, or was it Apollo? Another Olympian? He no longer knew.

…

Poseidon was desperate, he constantly told himself that Percy wasn't dead, Hades had confirmed it, Charon was to report it immediately if he found Percy. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. Percy was going to survive, he was a survivor.

He was nearly finished with his sweep of Arica, next moving on to the Mediterranean sea, Oceanus was running out of places to hide. His power was raging, a sea storms cropping up out of nowhere; it was dangerous times to be an enemy of Poseidon.

…

Delphin was finished with his search of the Atlantic, heading down to south America and starting there, they checked every reef, every cave, every dark corner, but there was nothing. No sign of Percy or the Titan. He knew Poseidon didn't see it yet, but it had been five days, if Percy wasn't dead then that in itself was beginning to be a bad sign. What if he had been driven crazy or had defected to Oceanus. He was only a mortal, if he hadn't already, sooner or later the Titan would cause permanent damage. And there wasn't must Poseidon or Apollo would be able to do about it.

But he never voiced this to the sea god. There was no point, Poseidon wouldn't listen, he'd just get even more frustrated and angry. Besides, Delphin was holding out hope that Percy would be okay.

…

Artemis felt guilty, she was no longer just Apollo's source of comfort in his time of need. She felt like his prison guard. She understood their father's reasoning, no matter how harsh he was about it but he was busy, managing a few of Poseidon's duties as well as his own and searching inland bodies of water for Percy Jackson. No matter how upset Apollo was, if he kept behaving erratically he would make things worse for himself.

…

_Percy strolled into his cabin exhausted, he'd already fell asleep at dinner, much to the other camper's amusement, his head swam with his ancient Greek lessons, he sucked._

_Apollo had been waiting for him. "What's up?" Percy thought for a moment. And opened the book he had clutched under his arm._

_"What does this mean?" Apollo looked and explained. Neither of them had a problem with the Greek lesson that the question had turned into. The way the god explained things, they went into Percy's head and stayed there. Percy wondered if it was because he was a god, or just because he was himself_.

…End of Day Five…

hehe, I included a little scene for Delphin. Poseidon's right hand man... Dolphin.

It's a short chappie, but it's another **double upload**, I considered putting these days together in one chapter, but that would ruin the affect. :3

Also, you will notice that, the scenes are shorter, I hope this adds an element of fast pace and desperation into it.

Please review.

-Pp


	42. Day Six

Second chapter of double upload! :D

…Chapter 42 - Day Six…

He coughed as he woke up, spitting blood from his mouth. His arms felt beyond numb from holding him up so long. He spared a glance around, same old tank. He tried to shift his legs, the bones of his ankles ground against each other painfully and the barbs dug at his ripped flesh. He looked up, his wrists were bruised and cut from the shackles, his fingers didn't respond to his brain's commands, only twitching slightly. He wondered how he was still alive, he'd had time to consider it, maybe his powers _were _working, even if they only let him survive, or maybe it was some sort of residual effect of being healed by Apollo so much. His third option was too sinister to consider; maybe Oceanus was keeping him alive to torture for longer. How long could he do it? Weeks? Months? Surely his dad would come before then. He was overcome by a sickening emotion. What if his dad didn't come. Oceanus kept saying he wouldn't, and as of yet he hadn't.

His dark revelation was interrupted by the titan suddenly walking from behind him. "Let me go." Percy said brokenly. Oceanus smirked.

"Let you go? Of course not. I'm not done with you." the titan's eyes scanned his body. "I've hurt your father so very badly. Taken his little treasure, his favourite child. I've hurt Zeus's brat. I wonder how I can hurt him more..." Percy shook as Oceanus approached, his heart thundering in his chest. He choked of his own accord when a cold clammy hand was placed on his hip.

"Get off me." The titan's eyes burned.

"I've heard the rumours, you were to take a place as Apollo's immortal lover. Yet you are still not immortal. I've also heard, that you were to remain pure until that time." His voice was predatory. Percy grew ever more scared, whimpering as another hand was placed on his waist. The Titan stepped closer, enjoying this new fear he could create. He slipped a hand over the button of Percy's jeans, grinning evilly as the demigod tried to twist away, limbs screaming in agony as he forced them to work and move.

The barbed wire grew, spiraling up and ripping the remainder of Percy's clothes, stripping him bare. The demigod squeezed his eyes closed, he couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't do it. He felt the Titan's hand slip along his skin toward his arse and passed out.

…

_Percy ran to his cabin straight after his shower, skipping the campfire completely. He stopped at his door to calm his breathing before calmly walking in. Apollo was already there waiting for him, the demigod smiled broadly._

_"I saw you running." Percy blushed._

"_It was cold." Percy lied, a smile grew on Apollo's face. In truth Percy was eager to see the god, he was his friend, they just clicked around each other._

_"It's good to see you too." they both smiled. Nothing else mattered around Apollo, it was fun, blissful and safe. Percy was getting comfortable around him, the world lord had left his vocabulary completely. They settled down for another warm hearted talk, Apollo left silently when he realised that the demigod had fallen asleep next to him._

…

Poseidon scoured the bottom of the Baltic sea. Sea creatures looked at him sadly, he'd stopped reporting to anyone. Amphitrite was running his palace, empty though it was. Even Zeus looked like he'd lost hope, but he carried on for his brother's sake, he had the other Olympians keeping watch for Percy, even though a few were reluctant to even do that much but Hypnos had been looking relentlessly, unwilling to give up.

…

Apollo had gone from withdrawn to angry, he sat back against his windows for hours with angry fire in his eyes, it intimidated even Artemis. Who as ever, watched him, anxiously waiting for news.

…End of Day Six…

Now. I'm sure you're all threatening a whole host of despicable things toward Oceanus... And you're right to :3

I'll update soon, don't worry. :3

So please review!

-Pp


	43. Day Seven

Ohgosh, I caused an uproar with my last chapter didn't I? :3

**Also! There are quite a few people reviewing as 'Anonymous' now, I assume this is due to the new review layout? I don't know, I've been so busy writing I haven't been able to read D: but just as a note, all the replies are in the order I received them, so my mystery readers, you'll have to work out who is you. :3**

**Lollogout**: eeep, keep reading, you'll just have to see what happens .

**xxPercyRoxxx**: *gasp* I could never spoil the story. :3 but read on, I think you'll be happy.

**Milkamoo97**: yay! Thanks! :3

**Paulo** **C**: don't be sorry, I can understand, I've been so busy too T-T and I loved how you put that, just, he's a bastard, xD and you're not sick, you're just intrigued by the human mind and how it reacts to extreme situations... At least that's what _I_ tell people...

**ThatCharmspeakingGirl**: you'll have to read on and find out. Thou I'm pretty sure there are a few people who will be kicking his arse either way x3

**Mizuki** **8D**: indeed o.o

**Anonymous**: I usually update everyday, but I may occasionally skip a day every now and then, depending on how busy I am. You should get an account and subscribe to all the stories, I used to try to remember all my favourites and just ended up getting an account anyway. It's so much easier x3 but to answer one of your questions, I should be updating again tomorrow night, but that's here in the UK, in America I think that's like midday/afternoon? Depending on where you are, I don't know x3

**X5 - 452 and 494**: True, Apollo will be pissed, though I think he would be torn between and powerful urge for vengeance and a need to protect Percy. Yay you liked Delphin :3 Poseidon would be totally ignorant to that trail of thought, all he cares about is getting Percy back. And I know right, Artemis can't even be out looking for Percy.

**Mango21**: wish granted :3

**Anonymous**: read on and find out. X3

**Anonymous**: this review confused me for a while, if you meant 'soon' as in when I said I'll update soon, I meant now xD

**Wincest-me**: indeed, *glares at Oceanus*

**Anonymous**_: _without actually giving anything away, if you remember back to when Apollo was explaining the ins and outs (giggle) of becoming his immortal lover, he said it's not necessary for him to be a virgin, it's just that Apollo wants it to be on their first time together. :3

**Liz**_: _you'll have to wait and see :3 I would imagine him having issues with what Oceanus put him through, I mean that doesn't just happen then you carry on on your merry way . an angry Apollo is a scary thing...

**DarkLove12489**_: _hehe, you'll have to find out :3

**Mythical Apollo Xayges: **I wasn't wondering where you had gone D: And if you remember his curse hasn't been working right since the fall/poison. . ...I don't think laurel flavoured cookies would taste very nice... xD

**Jajacob: **the story will get done :3 I'm sure you'll like the end, thought the end is far off yet :3

**Anonymous: **thanks :3

**KairacahraFlower Goddess: **it was quite uncommon but there was anal sex between men, even less so is it depicted, but in the context of this story you have to leave it all to personal interpretation, which as the writer I can swing it as Apollo was the uncommon, and maybe it wasn't so uncommon. :) that's the fun of writing :3

Enjoy!

…Chapter 43 - DaySeven…

The demigod woke up hazily, he remembered the Titan's foul hands on his body. He remembered what he was about to do. He wriggled in his restraints, the wire around his legs was giving more leverage, enough to angle his body to receive... Percy felt tears run down his cheeks, he _hadn't_, he _couldn't_ have_. _Percy was having a hard time convincing himself that it was beneath the Titan to have done. He tried to shift his hips, concentrating on whether or not there was pain there, but it was hard to tell, _everything _hurt. Would there be pain? If he was unconscious his body would be relaxed so... Did it even work that way? He didn't know. He almost laughed through his tears, he probably should have read that book under his bed. He started to feel numb, if Oceanus had then Apollo would _definitely_ not want him, he'd be tainted goods, spoiled, broken, he cried at the thought.

Percy didn't even comment as Oceanus walked in. The Titan gripped his hair, sending burning water down his throat. Percy tried to cough through it but it was no use. Oceanus stopped as Percy's chest felt ready to explode. The demigod coughed weakly but still managed to glare at the Titan. "Daddy isn't coming, don't you see now that he hates you? He just doesn't care about you." the chains let go of his wrists and Percy fell to the tank floor. He wouldn't be able to stand even if he tried, the wire still had a deep grip on his legs.

Oceanus__kicked him down flat onto the floor, placing a foot onto his left shoulder blade, holding him down. Percy was barely able to struggle at all, his body screamed to just let go and give up.

He screamed at a whole new type of pain, an immobilising burn on the back of his right shoulder, clawing out through his body. He tried everything he could but his powers had abandoned him and he'd tried calling his trident days ago, he felt no connection to anything outside of his tank. Out the corner of his eye he saw his back alight with green fire, Greek fire. As it receded he saw that it was at the end of a stick or rod that Oceanus was holding. The pain quickly went away, he felt the water healing his shoulder. He didn't have any idea why he would heal him immediately after hurting him, but at that moment her just really didn't care. He was exhausted.

"Well well, if nothing else you've proved you're not completely pathetic after all." Percy lifted his head to see large cracks along the base of the tank. _Did I do that? "_Enjoy bearing his mark child, for that is all you are to him. Property. A little moral to do his bidding. And as for that child of Zeus, well, you are nothing but a meaningless fling." he spoke confidently and condescendingly to Percy as he circled him.

"Get fucked you useless old relic." Percy rasped, he didn't care anymore.

"Tell me Percy, how does it feel to realise that despite all your _heroics, _you're still nothing more than a mere pawn in the Greek's long line of ignorant slaves." the demigod rolled onto his back and gave the titan a defiant stare.

"No matter what I am, it will always be several steps higher than you." Percy laughed, clutching his injured ribs, he continued to chuckle as Oceanus whipped him, taking more skin off his bare torso. He eventually stopped pushing his luck, gritting his teeth through the harsh strikes, even as he resorted to beating him again.

"Insolent brat! I'll give you something to fear!" Oceanus was suddenly looming over him, his arm was slammed down to the floor. Cold slippery hands wrapped around his throat. Percy was suddenly overcome with images, sounds, feelings, maybe you could call it a vision, but far, _far_ more intense, blinding and deafening, but at the same time all too clear. He found he couldn't breathe at all, he saw the absolute rage of the seas; storms, brutality, anger. He saw back to ancient times, old and all but forgotten wars, his father's anger, how the sea had contorted to his bidding, raw destructive power, he saw Poseidon's hated, moments of greed, lust and envy, he saw him do very, very bad things. He saw a side to his dad that he knew must of always been there somewhere, but now he feared it.

He came crashing back to the real world. Oceanus was stood over him. Percy's body shook and convulsed uncontrollably, he felt weird, completely off. The titan's eyes roamed his body. "at least you look like you belong now." he disappeared.

Percy struggled to sit up as he cradled what he was sure was a broken arm. When he did he wished he hadn't, his legs weren't his legs anymore. He had to feel it to be sure, but there it was. A fish tail. He tried to ignore it and it's unhelpful flipping motions as he shakily tried to pull the barbed wire out of his... scales. He yelped when the titan appeared over him again. It was a tense few seconds as Oceanus just stared at him.

Percy nearly went to beg as a large silver harpoon appeared in his hand. The demigod shuffled back on one arm as far as he could before it was brought down on him, piercing his side and embedding into the floor beneath him.

Percy laid still, holding the intruding object still as his ragged breathing shook his entire frame. _This_ _is_ _it,_ he thought. _I'm_ _going_ _to_ _die_. The Titan seemed to sneer. He pulled a sharp silver knife from his belt and threw it. It hit the floor to the side of Percy's head. The demigod was confused, he reached a hand back, twitching in pain as he pulled the knife out, he gripped it tightly. "Do yourself a favour; kill yourself."

_Dad... Apollo... Why didn't you come?.. I'm sorry, I wasn't good enough..._

Percy passed out.

…

_Percy walked into his cabin, poised and ready to see Apollo, but as he walked in the cabin was dark and empty. He audibly sighed in disappointment. Checking his clock he saw that it was still early, the sun was barely down. He wanted Apollo to come, he missed him, it was their thing to talk every night, their ritual._

_He huffed and laid down on his bed, constantly checking the brightness of the sun, Apollo would always come around sunset_.

_"What you looking for?" Apollo said, suddenly sat on the bed behind him. Percy twitched only slightly in surprise. He smiled at the sight of the god, beautiful blue eyes and_ _gorgeous blonde hair. He stared, transfixed at the enchanting smile on Apollo's face... soft and moist looking lips. Percy went red, his stomach suddenly twisting in knots. "What's up?"_

_"Nothing." Percy smiled, realisation had hit him with an accompanying wave of vertigo. He'd fallen for the god. He'd fallen in love with Apollo._

…

It couldn't have been more than a couple hours later, Percy was woken by a few taps to the face.

"Percy! Wake up!" the voice whispered in an urgent tone. He opened his eyes to hazy darkness, there was a figure above him, he couldn't see who it was but on his back resided a large trident, he watched it through the haze, smiling at what it meant.

"Dad" he croaked weakly. Hands touched around the harpoon wound, inspecting it. "pull it out."

"I can't just pull it Percy."

"Pull it out!" Percy cried, louder.

"Keep your voice down!" He whispered before sighing. "Keep still and keep quiet." he yanked hard, pulling the harpoon out in one swift motion, quickly latching a hand over Percy's mouth as the demigod screamed his pain into the palm.

Percy barely felt the barbed wire being pulled from his tail. His nerve endings were shot. Though he did feel being gently lifted, water flowing over him as they were apparently making their escape. He was taken out into cold waters, light from the surface hit his face shortly before he blacked out.

…End of Day Seven…

Dun dun dun dunnnnn. Rescue. :3

I've had such a horrible day. Just, some people ay? Argh. *face-desk*.

Okay, shameless advertising time, **new oneshot** up, it's an **AresxPercy, **as requested by **Jajacob**. It's called skirmish, there's not much plot, just funsies, but alas, there it is.

Until next time,

-Pp


	44. Day Eight

I'm sorry, I had mega busy days Dx Also, I will update tomorrow, and Friday morning (in the UK) then I'm afraid that I'm going away for the weekend to London Film and Comic Con, woo! London! :3 so after that the next I'll update will be Sunday night... Unless I can get wi-fi, in which case don't worry :3

Phew, so many reviews! It's so epic! I love you guys!

**Milkamoo97: **yay! Thanks! :3

**BriCastellan: **hehe, you'll have to wait and see :3 we all know Percy's going to have a hard time with his feelings after this :( and haha, you're welcome, I was always going to save him though :)

**Paulo C: **hehe, keep reading :3 and thanks! :D

**ThatCharmspeakingGirl: **hehe nuff said. ;3

**Mango21: **thanks :)

**Dawn 252525: **every time I get an email I hope it's a review xD thank you so much!

**X5 - 452 and 494: **I had thought about her hunters, I hadnt mentioned them though, but the situation is pretty much only between the gods and goddesses, and the hunters can obviously only search on land, which is where Percy definitely isn't, so I didn't include them in the search.

**DarkLove12489: **woo! Thank you! :)

**Anonymous: **haha, I am mean with cliffhangers :3 thanks xD

**allwrong4life: **You'll have to wait and see :)

**110-percent-crazy: **haha, thanks, I'm glad you like it so much :D

**percyjackson: **yay, thanks, and hi again, lol this new guest stuff is confusing

**xxPercyRoxxx: **he's been rescued, but he isn't out the woods, er, ocean yet.

**Liz: **You'll find out at some point :3 and thanks :D

**Anonymous: **eeep, you'll have to read on :)

**Anonymous: **Sorry . and thanks :3

**BreakLover84: **Whywouldyou want to wring my neck? D: and thanks, lol :)

**Lollogout: **I know right :3

**TheAngelsCryInBlood: **haha, why? Don't feel sorry for me :) anyway, thanks :3 and yes, I'll put a willxPercy on my to do list for you :)

**J.P Dufour: **haha, you'll see over the next few chapters :)

**Miette in the Rain: **yay, thanks :3 youll have to find all the out in the next few crappies :3

**LittleRiver: **yay, thank you so much! :D

**Jajacob: **yay! Thanks, and I'm glad you liked your request story :3

**Anonymous(Lucky GoGo?): **okies, thanks :)

**sasukeritsu: **Yeah I will, there are so many adventure they could have even if Percy's immortal. :3 thanks!

Enjoy!

…Chapter 44 - DayEight…

When he woke up he was still -unfortunately- underwater. Crystals glittered on a cave ceiling above him, he turned his head to see orange-golden light shimmering through the water. Someone came into the mouth of the cave, Percy's vision was still blurry, he severely hoped last night hadn't just been a dream. "Dad?"

"No, Percy." the demigod tensed. "but it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, no one is going to hurt you again. Can you sit up?" Percy was confused but the voice sounded kind, he knew it from somewhere but he couldn't recall, his head was too frazzled. He tried to push himself up with his good arm, in the process noticing that the other had been splinted and also that getting stabbed with a harpoon hurt, a lot. He felt hands help him to rise, preventing some of the shooting pain wracking his body.

"It hurts." Percy felt ready to pass out again.

"I know, I can't heal you, he'll know if I use my powers this close. That goes for you too." Percy blinked hard, forcing his eyes to focus, who he saw was totally unexpected.

"Triton?"

"Yes, Percy. Keep still." Percy twitched as he pressed some sort of cold, slimy mush of plants against the entry and exit wound. Placing a thick cloth over them and keeping it all in place with straps around his stomach, it felt better already.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

"You don't live as long as us immortals do without learning a few things." Percy drifted into thought.

"Where's dad?" he tried to keep his sentences short, his throat hurt. Triton sighed before moving to work on the smaller wounds, as well as the lashes from the whip.

"I would imagine he's somewhere around India at the moment. He's been looking for you non-stop since you were taken, he's had the entire ocean looking for you. Though he's been concentrating on the south, went straight to Antarctica, then Australia, Africa, then up to the Mediterranean. I've been looking around the pacific and to the north, which is how I found you. By pure luck actually." Percy tilted his head in question. "I heard you screaming." he answered solemnly. Percy looked away in shame, he had tried _so_ hard to hold it in. "Don't worry about it. He's done a real number on you." it surprised Percy how down to earth Triton was being.

"Where are we?"

"As far from the coast of Russia as I thought you would survive through"

"Is that where I was?"

"Near enough." Percy drifted into his own mind again.

"I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't... dislike you. I disliked what your existence meant. But... You managed to pull off everything quite well." there was an unusual expression on his face, Percy didn't quite understand what it meant, but he decided not to press the topic.

"Why are we here?"

"You're not really well enough to be moved." they drifted into silence as Triton smeared the green plant stuff into the remaining injuries. Percy stared at the aquatic appendage that had replaced his legs.

"I have a tail."

"What was your first clue?" Percy looked at him, he had a point, it _was _sort of obvious, but it didn't really help the fact that, you know, _he had a tail. _"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I apparently. Can you do that?"

"Yes, I grow a tail all the time." Percy gave him a droll stare. "Yes. I can walk the lands like you can, though very rarely do I ever." he stopped fixing Percy's injuries.

"Why not?" he couldn't prevent himself from wanting to learn more about his big brother.

"It's hard to do for one. Your mother is human, naturally walks on land. Mine, is not." Percy watched him.

"Thank you." Triton's gaze flickered to match with Percy's. "For saving me. I..." he cut himself off, did he really want to say that he was ready to give up. "... I didn't think anyone was going to come... How long..."

"You were taken seven days ago." Percy stared back down at his tail. "From what I've heard, Apollo's been distraught. No one has seen him for days, word is that Zeus has him confined to Olympus while he sent others to search for you. Afraid he'd make things worse with rash decision making."

"Is my mom okay?" Triton nodded. He shifted closer to the demigod. Percy flinched as he held his face.

"How's your eye?" Percy gave him a confused look. Triton shook his head, dismissing it. "Your face is hurt." Percy raised a hand, the entire left side of his face felt tender and he was pretty sure he had a sizeable lump and a black eye, his fingers drifted down to his lip, feeling the sore, broken skin. "Here, I can help with that. This might taste awful." Triton tilted Percy's head up and pressed a small amount of the plant mush onto the split in his lip. To Percy's surprise it didn't taste awful at all.

"It's okay." Triton smiled.

"You and Poseidon are the only ones I've ever heard say that." Percy smiled sadly.

"Do I look really bad?"

"Not too bad. Nothing your lover-boy can't make good as new." Percy blushed a little. "Though I'm pretty sure that brand on you back is for keeps." he suddenly remembered Greek fire and shivered. "Do you know what it is?" he looked at him blankly "it's father's symbol"

"Why can't you just, poof somewhere?" Percy asked, changing the subject. Triton cocked an eyebrow.

"That counts as using powers."

"Oh."

"poof somewhere?" Triton asked, Percy laughed, holding his ribs.

"Shut up." Percy shifted, giving an experimental twitch of his tail, he flinched as the movement reached the fan at the end.

Triton moved to it wordlessly, lifting the tail in his hands, he examined the broken scales, ripped up and bleeding from the wire, but it kept twitching in his hold. "Stop wriggling."

"I'm not doing it on purpose" he really couldn't help it. It naturally wanted to swish up and down by itself, Triton huffed and told him to lie down. It was entirely less twitchy when he laid himself flat. As he laid there he thought about his dad, he was still out there searching for him and Apollo was still fearing the worst. He was happy his mom was okay, he never wanted to hear her scream ever again. He would go and see her as soon as he got back, but he couldn't stay there anymore. He knew he shouldn't have.

He wondered whether Apollo would want him back. He'd told him that he didn't want to be around him, he hadn't meant it, he was just too angry to tell him what was wrong.

While he worked, Triton watched one worried expression after another cross Percy's face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"What he did to you." Percy tensed up, he the past few days were fuzzy, he remembered being with Oceanus, now he was hurt. He didn't want to think about it, he was happy to just distract himself with everything else,

"No." Triton didn't speak after that. When he was finished with Percy's tail he perched himself at the cave mouth.

Percy himself couldn't sleep, every time his eyes drooped closed he saw Oceanus. He wondered whether he could get him while he slept still. Apollo wasn't here to make him okay to sleep, neither was his dad. He definitely wasn't going to voice his concern to Triton.

…

It was far into the night when Percy decided to speak again, he still shivered. "I'm sorry, by the way." his brother turned his head to look at him. "For causing so much trouble. I have a habit of it."

"ah, what's immortality without it's dramas? We've all had our bouts of just plain shit times." Triton smiled comfortingly. "You should rest."

"I am."

"Resting involves sleeping. You need it."

"I'll be fine"

"I doubt you'd be saying that if you could see yourself. You're not quite immortal yet Percy." the demigod frowned. "Which brings up the question, why aren't you immortal yet?" Percy sighed.

"That seems to be what everyone's asking me."

"Well I wonder why. It's not really that difficult of a decision." Percy looked at him dubiously. "It isn't. You can be with Apollo forever as an immortal and join the Greeks or you can have a short relationship with him and move on, live your life however it may turn out and then die, pass to Elysium and decide what to do from there." Triton spoke frankly, he made it sound so simple. "What's your problem?"

"I don't know..." he blushed slightly. But it wasn't only _that. _Besides, Triton saw the red flush, and he wasn't about to have that conversation in _that_ much depth.

"You know, despite however many people Apollo has slept with, and believe me, he, Zeus and our father top the league regarding that, sex is only really good with someone you truly love, that's what makes the act worth doing, not for the physicality of it, not for any reason other than that you love each other." Percy looked at him blankly. "Do you love him?" Percy nodded. "good. Because, he does too, it's shocking pretty much everyone how devoted he is to you and it's nice to see." he raked his eyes over the demigod's body. "You hungry?" Percy shook his head, he _was_ hungry, he just didn't think he'd be able to get past the actual eating part.

The demigod shifted uncomfortably, this tail was a nuisance. Though it _was_ rather striking, it was sleek and black, the scales shone sea green in the light. The fan at the bottom was long and splayed out like a wavy peacock tail when he willed it to, it was an emerald dark green, with shines of golds and blues, though he must have ripped it somewhere because the skin of it was torn. He reached down and slid his hand along it, he could feel the press of his fingers. "Can you swim?" Percy glanced between his brother and his tail and shrugged. "We'll get an early start. Come on, and be careful of you ribs, I think a few are broke." Percy nearly rolled his eyes. _You don't say. _Triton pulled him up off the cave floor, the demigod held onto him, trying to copy his movements to stay upright and moving, every flick of his tail sent a twinge of pain through his ribs, but there was nothing that could be done about that right now. His brother pulled him along in the water, he never thought he'd ever need swimming lessons. It was relatively easy when he just let instinct take over, but he mixed himself up when he started to think about it, it was like when you walk, if you suddenly think about how you're walking, you start to walk odd.

After a while Triton held around his chest and started swimming really fast, so fast that Percy's eyes couldn't keep track of their surroundings. He concentrated on Triton's and his own breathing instead of looking around, the vertigo was too much.

…

They stopped after what felt like hours later. Taking shelter in another cave, Triton laid down his half-asleep brother and checked the harpoon wound. "Where are we going?" Percy asked sleepily.

"Finding our father would be a good start." Percy felt a knot in his stomach. He'd been abducted by Oceanus, it was a bad fight to lose, he didn't even escape, he'd been rescued. He was so very grateful, but he'd be returning in shame. Would his dad still want him? He was weak...

"No." Triton looked at him quizzically.

"No?" Percy felt a little panicked and tried to sit up.

"I can't, look at me, I.. Agh." a hand flew to his ribs. Triton pushed him back down onto his back.

"He really doesn't care what you could or couldn't do. Besides, no one has ever really survived the personal care of an angry Titan. He only cares if you're okay." Triton laughed. "You're his baby." Percy glared at him. "I mean that in the most affectionate way of course." Percy could see the smirk on his lips. "So, other than your virgin nerves what else is stopping you becoming immortal?"

"As soon as I can move, I'm going to hit you." Percy retorted. He laughed.

"That doesn't answer the question." the demigod sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just miss people..."

"I realise that you may think this harsh, but the mortals you know will die regardless of whether or not you become immortal. You cannot prevent death from claiming them by keeping your mortality and if you become immortal it will not be betraying them either." Percy smiled, if only to show that he was listening,

"It's a bit ironic actually, the night before, I told him I was ready to and then the next day... We had some stupid argument and I told him I wanted him to stay away from me, I could see how much that hurt him..." his eyes drifted away sadly.

"Yes, I heard. You have to understand Percy. He could have done far worse, she insulted a god." Percy tried to ignore that he knew the details of it. "He did it and he went easy on the punishment for _you. _He wants to make you happy. Do you really want to punish him for it?" Triton said, the way he spoke made so much sense to Percy.

"I'm not-"

"Did you even ask him why he did it? Just because he's a god doesn't mean he's perfect. He would do _anything_ for you, including punishing some little mortal in a misguided attempt to make you happy and protect you."

"I don't need protecting." Triton cast him a dubious glance, it made Percy's shame momentarily return. He pushed himself up, leaning back against the cave wall and pulling his tail up, into the same position as drawing his knees to his chest. The fan wrapped around him.

"Sorry." he studied Percy's expression. "Look, I won't tell anyone anything, as long as you promise to talk to someone about what Oceanus did to you. I'm -you know- concerned and stuff" Percy averted his eyes, glaring at the cave floor.

"I don't remember what he did, and I don't want to think about it." Triton looked at him, eyes flickering between his face and his body. "I can see what he did, I just, can't remember..." he raked his fingers through his hair.

"When you're ready, talk to someone, your memory will come back to you. You'll be okay, he won't get you again. "

"I don't want it to come back" Percy looked at him, agitation written across his face.

"Calm down Percy, relax."

"I am relaxed."

"No you're not, you're shaking, and still in shock."

"I'm fine." Triton didn't believe him. "Can we keep moving... Moving feels good." he nodded, helping his little brother up and pulled him along in the water. Soon they were moving at high speed again, Percy could feel the water getting warmer, to anyone normal it would be freezing, but Percy wasn't normal and for once he thought that he should probably start being a bit prouder of that.

…End of Day Eight…

Haha, I never said it was Poseidon :) Percy only saw a trident before passing out and assumed it was his dad. Triton has a trident too :3

**Also, I've uploaded chapter one of a new series, where Luke is a victim of Kronos rather than a traitor and survives, but that doesn't mean he's a good guy. Dun dun dunnnn, -rape- poor Percy. :( Please check it out!**

I'll be updating soon, so until next time!

-Pp


	45. Problematic

Yay, update :) I have prom in a few hours :3 hopefully I'll have lots of updates for you all on Sunday night, but I should be updating tomorrow morning, but then I'll be in London =)

**BriCastellan**: Yea, deep down he cares :3: but he tries to hide it. And you're welcome, I felt bad for like hiding away for the past few days xD

**Milkamoo97**: yay, thanks :3

**X5 - 452 and 494**: I reckon Triton likes Percy, but hides it, I think he'd leap at the chance of being a big brother. :) Even if it isn't Oceanus' mark, they're still not going to like it, especially Poseidon. :( Triton is nothing if not brief and to the point, which is what Percy needs really. And yay, :3 I'm glad you like it! :D

**Thomygon** **Son** **of** **Thanatos**: haha, thanks :3 I didn't reply to your last review, you posted just as I was uploading x3

**bunniesareninjas**: I know! I'm itching to write that in but there are still things to do first . but don't worry, it will happen xD

**Liz**: yay thanks :D and I doubt Percy and Triton will ever call each other friends xD (at least not openly) but I think they're just about ready to accept each other as brothers :) and yeah, I thought it was about time Percy got a new ability, and it's a pretty cool one :3 it's not out of the realm of possibility. Anyway, thank you so much :D

**xxPercyRoxxx**: Percy and Triton can't fight Oceanus on their own, he's a titan, their best bet is to, not retreat... Make a tactical withdrawal. :3

**Anonymous**: n'awwh, Triton doesn't hate him, Percy's just the annoying little brother that he didn't want xD

**BreakLover84**: nuuuuu, the titans made me do it D:

**emthereble**: yay, thanks xD

**Paulo** **C**: yeah he has a trident like Poseidon :3 anyway, thank you :D

**Malenti**: I was sort of thinking that when I was writing it, it has inspired another fic that I'm writing. :P

Enjoy! :D

…Chapter 45 - Problematic…

They stopped at a coast line, small fish gasped and darted away. "Poseidon is close by." Triton said. Percy swallowed, looking around nervously. Seconds later Poseidon suddenly appeared in front of them. Percy nearly choked in surprise, gripping onto Triton's arm.

"Percy!" the demigod calmed himself and smiled slightly, Poseidon flew forward and hugged his youngest son. Percy flinched, the hug was squeezing his ribs and he didn't want to be touched. Images of his dad flashed into his mind, _his dad was someone to be feared. _He stayed still, breathing shakily. When his dad finally let him go the god took a good look at his son. Shock donned his features, his eyes scanned from his beaten face, broken arm and wounded body, down to his sleek black tail. He kept a firm hold on Percy's shoulder, anger flashed in his eyes. "What did he do to you?" Percy tried to back off a little.

"Father, perhaps now is not the best time." Triton offered. Poseidon looked between them and in an instant they were at the palace in Poseidon's private quarters. The god hugged his older son, who left after giving Percy a smile of reassurance.

"Lie down." he tried to guide his son to his bed but Percy pushed his hand away.

"I don't want to." he didn't miss the hurt in his father's eyes. "I just want to get out of the water. Look at me." he twisted around, which was a mistake, he instantly doubled over, holding his ribcage and wound "that hurt." he ground out. His dad helped him to reluctantly sit on a sofa at the side of the room, pushing him to lean against the backrest.

He placed a hand over the wrapped up harpoon wound and the bruised skin of his ribs. The demigod's breathing sped up at the contact and the end of his tail flicked rapidly. "You have two cracked ribs." Percy idly thought about how he had guessed one. He felt water slide over his skin like when he healed himself, after a few seconds there were obscene cracks as his dad repaired the offending ribs. The god pulled off the makeshift bandages to reveal pale, slightly marred skin where the harpoon wound had been, Percy looked down at it and flinched, he could remember feeling helpless as it had been driven into him. Poseidon wanted to heal him completely, but if he did it he might leave scars, Percy might hate him for it. He'd had enough time to think about this. He'd taken care of the life threatening injuries, Percy needed Apollo.

"Dad, I have to tell you something." his dad looked at him and he stared back nervously. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save myself. I failed you, my mom, everyone... Look at me... I don't even remember what happened." Percy scrubbed his face, if only to hide the forming tears, the end of his tail flicked anxiously by the god's feet.

"Don't talk like that Percy, you're being silly." Poseidon lifted Percy. "Now calm down, you need to rest."

"No! I don't want to, I don't want to stay still, I need to keep moving and I need to get out water." he fidgeted where he sat but Poseidon's grip on his shoulder prevented him from getting up. Percy's eyes looked panicked and his breathing picked up. "Stop touching me, I don't want to be touched." the god removed his hand reluctantly, he watched Percy pull his tail up and wrap his arms around it, resting his head on the dark scales.

Poseidon tried to consider what would be best, eventually sighing. "First thing's first, we need to get Apollo to fix you up, I can't leave you in that state." the god moved to lift him before he thought twice. "Can I pick you up?" Percy studied him a moment before nodding. Poseidon put an arm around his back and one under his tail, lifting him up.

He teleported them to Poseidon's apartment on Olympus, Percy coughed a little at first, it had been a while since he had breathed air, his throat still hurt. "I have to put you in some water Percy."

"No" he _just_ got out. Poseidon looked at him in frustration.

"Shallow water." Percy looked reluctant but nodded. The god carried him through to a pool room, it was brightly lit, the room itself was painted white with Greek style columns along the walls. The god put him down on the steps, leaving him with the edge at his side but sitting waist deep in water. "You're safe here, I'll be back soon." Percy didn't want to let him go, he didn't want to be left alone again, but he nodded, watching his dad leave, he could see turmoil in those ancient eyes.

He flicked his tail in the water, he wondered if he could get rid of it, it was cool and everything, but it was _really _something to be explored at another time. A few minutes later his dad appeared again, along with Zeus and Apollo. The sun god moved to run over but Zeus grabbed his wrist, it wouldn't be a good idea for Apollo to rush him. Percy's heart lifted and his tail flicked a little faster when he saw Apollo.

The god of the skies let him go and he knelt at the poolside by Percy. Zeus spoke in whispered Greek to Poseidon and they both left, the king of the gods asking to be filled in.

"Percy, what did he do to you?" tears streamed down from Apollo's eyes and his voice was hoarse, Percy guessed what Triton had said was true, Apollo hadn't really spoken since he was taken.

"I don't remember... I got into a fight I guess..." Apollo shook his head. He didn't embrace him for fear of hurting him.

"No Percy. This Isn't from fighting. I'm going to make you all better okay?" Percy nodded, the god placed a hand on the side of Percy's head and placed the other over Percy's hand.

The demigod felt Apollo's power flow through him, he felt the injuries fading away, his broken arm repaired and the smaller knife cuts disappearing. He'd closed his eyes as he felt the tingle spread across his face. He idly hoped that he didn't look too bad. He felt sleepy as Apollo finished. "Do you still like me?"

"I love you Percy, I'll love you forever." Apollo reached out to hug him but Percy pulled away. He was nervous of him and he felt that there was something wrong, something that Apollo wouldn't like, he felt an overwhelming sense of violation.

"I don't want to be touched." Apollo nodded. There was a minute of silence between them, Apollo held Percy's hand gratefully. "He hurt me." Percy said in quiet revelation.

"I know Percy. He won't hurt you again. Your father will take him down as soon as he's sure you're okay, he won't get you again." Percy suddenly drifted in thought, as if he were desperately clawing at a memory that had dangled itself fleetingly in front of his face.

"He won't try to. He wasn't trying to kill me. He only wanted to break me... And I think he succeeded..." Apollo could see the defeat written over Percy's face.

"Percy no, you'll get through this."

"I don't want to." Percy said simply.

"Percy, you're going to be okay, do you believe that?" the demigod looked at him dejectedly.

"You'll always be able to fix my body, you'll never get into my head." Percy pulled his tail up again, curling up and burying his head against his tail. A few minutes later Percy peeked sideways to see Apollo still sitting next to him, waiting patiently, he lifted his head and looked at the upset god. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, It's okay." Percy slid his hand sideways to hold Apollo's and the god shuffled closer, leaning down towards him. He reached out his free hand, brushing his fingers along Percy's cheek. "Is this okay?" Percy nodded, transfixed by Apollo's eyes. Their faces leaned closer together and their lips met gently, slowly moving in a soft kiss. When their mouths pulled apart they leaned their foreheads together, breathing gently.

"Please take me away from here." Percy whispered.

"You don't have to worry, you're safe here."

"I'm safe with you." Percy pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"and I'll stay with you."

"I don't feel safe here. There're too many gods around for me to feel safe." a sad expression crossed Apollo's face.

"No one here will hurt you, they will protect you." Apollo stroked the demigod's cheek with his thumb. Percy desperately wanted to piece together the past few days, he looked at Apollo, would he really understand? But part of him wanted to bury it, he'd had a fight, end of.

"Where will I stay? I'm all... Fishy-fied." Percy asked sadly.

"You'll stay here." Poseidon said from behind him. Percy practically leaped into Apollo's arms. The sun god held him as Poseidon apologised. "Oceanus can't reach you anymore, not even in your dreams. I've made sure that link is severed now." he sat down next to his son. Percy had to admit that there was something about his dad that scared him a little now, he closed his eyes and saw images of him, angry and rageful, he didn't know it, but these were what Oceanus had put into his head. He cringed, holding his head against them, flinching away as his dad moved to comfort him.

"Don't touch me!" Percy snapped. Poseidon withdrew his arm, he wasn't sure what to do, his son was traumatised. He had no precedent for this; he'd never had to deal with anything like this before. Oceanus had never taken any of his children and he'd certainly never tortured any of them, because that's exactly what had happened, Oceanus had tortured Percy. But there was more to torture than just hurting him, Percy was scared and psychologically injured. He was desperate to know what had happened to him, what had been put into his head. "I can't stay on Olympus." Percy listened as Apollo and his dad spoke in ancient Greek.

"While you're as you are, you can come home with me or stay at your dad's palace." Apollo said quietly. Percy frowned, that wasn't much of a choice, and now he felt like he was picking between them.

"I'm not going back in the ocean." he said solemnly. He knew he was being awkward and problematic, but he just didn't care, he wasn't going there. Even if that meant being kept in a pool like some sort of aquarium pet.

"Okay" his dad said, sighing. "I've told your mother that you're safe. For now Apollo will look after you." Poseidon didn't sound overjoyed about his decision. Percy stared down unhappily at his tail, swishing it slowly in the water.

"I don't know how to undo this..."

"You'll figure it out" Poseidon smiled comfortingly, Percy would just have to need it badly enough.

"Are you ready to go?" Apollo asked. Percy nodded and the sun god kneeled up, slipping his arms around Percy and lifting him up out of the water. The demigod held onto his boyfriend, resting his head against the god's shoulder. He closed his eyes, so ready to fall asleep.

Poseidon looked at his son sadly before the gods shared a concerned glance and Apollo left.

The sun god carried Percy to his pool, he sat down at the pool edge with the demigod in his arms. "Percy?" he said softly.

He mumbled sleepily and snuggled in closer to Apollo. The god smiled and pushed them into the water, sitting on the steps and holding him as he slept.

Percy slept for the next few hours, occasionally wriggling and mumbling in discomfort. He woke up convulsing with flashbacks. The god comforted him; he still looked exhausted but pushed himself up, shaking his head to wake up.

"You're all wet" Percy commented sleepily.

"You need to be in water, and I didn't have the heart to put you down." Percy smiled but it faded as he looked at his tail.

"I want it to go away." it flicked in frustration.

"If it makes you feel any better, as far as mermen go, you're pretty hot." Percy laughed, it felt good to laugh. But more than that, he was happy that Apollo wasn't treading on eggshells around him, he was being himself, the Apollo whom he loved. "No, I'm serious. You're quite beautiful like this too." Apollo gave him a genuine smile making Percy blush.

The demigod wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck. "You are entirely too nice to me" Apollo laughed.

"I could never be too nice to you." the god hesitantly leaned in for a kiss, giving his boyfriend a chance to back away. But the demigod closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. They kissed slowly as Apollo pulled Percy closer, he wanted to keep him warm and safe. Percy felt like he needed this, his head was still a mess, his dreams had brought flashes of a man flooding into his mind, a knife too, he could remember how it glinted under light, yes, light, he kept light on him. "Percy, are you okay?" Apollo was looking into his eyes.

"I... Yeah, I just need to move." he pushed himself out of Apollo's embrace and swam down into the water with the sun god watching him sadly. However he soon realised that it was a bad idea, the few returning memories didn't stop there, he _felt _them. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, quite possibly the worst feeling in the world for him, especially now. He swam up, quickly finding the pool edge and pulling himself from the water, yanking the end of his tail out after himself.

"What's wrong?" Apollo sped to his side but this only served to scare Percy more. He flinched, his tail curling around him and his arms covering his head, he could feel a full blown panic attack coming on. He never thought he'd be cowering from the person he loved. "Percy it's okay, it's me." he lifted Percy up, quickly taking him over to their nest of pillows in the corner. He laid him down and wrapped a large fluffy towel around him, holding the bundle against himself. The demigod calmed quickly and snuggled against the god's warm chest. They stayed there, Apollo gently stroking Percy's hair.

"Do you still love me, even though I'm not brave anymore?"

"You are incredibly brave my Percy." the demigod stayed silent. "You should call your mother" Apollo stated, it would be good for him. Percy just looked at him. The god slid his phone out of his pocket. "Your step-father has your phone, so call your number, it'll be okay. I'll wait outside." Percy nodded as he passed him the phone. He tugged the towel around himself as he pressed Apollo's phone. He glared as he noticed that his background was a picture of him sleeping. He found his number and dialed it, waiting anxiously as it rang. Paul answered.

"It's me, Percy." and that's where it started, he'd never heard Paul cry before, or heard his mom cry so much. She questioned everything, where he had been, what had happened. He left out the details, just said he'd been kept prisoner, which really wasn't far from the truth, but he had to say why he couldn't come home, which was due to his new fishy appendage. They stayed on the phone for a while, grateful to hear each other's voice. She made him promise to come home when he was ready.

He sighed as their phone call ended. Apollo came back down a few minutes later and settled back down next to him.

"Can I go to sleep?" Percy asked quietly.

"Of course you can." The god replied softly, pulling him close.

…End of Chapter 45…

Eeeeep, I hope you all like it. .

I hope it makes sense that Poseidon's healing isn't as effective as Apollo's, particularly on injuries inflicted by Oceanus. I don't know... =(

Please review! *pokes with stick until you review*

-Pp


	46. Closure

Hello! I'm back from London. :) late last night actually, Comic con was amazing! I met a few actors from Stargate! :D *nerd* if you haven't seen Stargate you should totally watch it :3 and I got myself another Ezio figurine :D Woop! The underground was chaos D: though it was rather fun to go on all the trains in my Ezio costume. xD

Anyway!** This is a quadruple upload for you guys**! :)

**AyameRose**: No, I don't really give spoilers but I think it's obvious that the tail is going to have to go at some point. X3

**Jajacob**: Yay thanks :3

**Paulo** **C**: yay, making people cry means it was good :D *high five*

**Milkamoo97**: woo! Thanks. :3

**xxPercyRoxxx**: You shall have to wait and see :3 and thanks!

**emthereble**: yay, thank you so much :) and there's no one better for Percy to be with for healing than Apollo :3

**Breaklover84**: Sowwy, I know I don't have to poke you for reviews, you always Evie's and it's epic. :) forgiveness? :3

**X5 - 452 and 494**: I think Apollo would be naturally good at taking care of someone, he's a healer by nature :3 I agree, all Percy needs is a little confidence boost. And Apollo is _always _amazing! :3 thanks for reviewing! :D

**Liz**: Apollo is amazing at looking after him! :3 he's a doctor, a natural. :) It's understandable for Percy to want to block it out, he was on the edge. :( thanks for reviewing! :3

**Bunniesareninjas**: Sowwy :3 and thanks, I'm getting onto it soon, it's so exciting! x3

**Lollogout**: He doesn't remember :( well, he'll member somewhere, but he's blocking it, it happens, he's been through a big trauma. :( poor Percy. Anyway, thanks!

**GreekGeekGirl**: Yay! Thank you! :D

**coralie14**: Thank you :) and I know, but Poseidon has no choice but to stay strong :(

**allwrong4life**: I agree :(

**Guest**: I'm updating every day that I can D:

**DarkLove12489**: nuu, my stick D: thank you so much, I'm glad you like it :3

**Miette** **in** **the** **Rain**: I reckon they needed some brother bonding, I _had _to make it happen :D anyway, thanks! :3

**koolkat30000**: yay thanks, and don't worry, I'm continuing :3

**Wincest-me**: haha, you could never say perfect enough :D

**Fluteanime11**: yay, Thankyou so much :D that's all so epic of you to say!

**110-percent-crazy**: haha, I got your review as I was about to update :3 thank you!

Enjoy!

…Chapter 46 - Closure…

He woke later on, shaking himself awake with the flashbacks. A few more hours had passed but Apollo had stayed with him. He flinched as he shifted. His tail hurt.

"You need to get back in the water." Apollo said softly.

"I don't want to."

"There's nothing to be scared of."

"I'm not scared." Apollo sighed, he laid the demigod down properly, laying his head onto a cushion.

"Percy, I don't have the heart to force you to do anything. But your dad _will_ for your own good. Don't make me do that." Percy turned his head from the god and shifted, putting his back to him. Apollo eyed the brand on his shoulder sadly. He got up and walked a little away from him, closing his eyes and calling to Poseidon. Before Percy knew it his dad sat down behind him.

"You might die if you stay out of water for too long." the sea god stated.

"You're saying that like I care." Poseidon didn't want to listen to this.

"I'll go in with you."

"He showed me what you can do. Right now I don't know who I'd rather be in water with less." he couldn't see his dad flinch at the statement.

"Percy, I would never hurt you."

"It's all the same power though isn't it, what difference does it make who wields it."

"It makes all the difference and you know it."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I'm not even completely sure that this is real sometimes. Maybe I'm still there, back with him." He knew Percy was just tired and malnourished, still susceptible to that mind games that the Titan had forced him to endure.

"This is real Percy. I promise you."

"That's what you said every time. Then it would all go away. And you'd hurt me."

"This isn't going to go away this time. And I'm not going to hurt you. Okay?" Percy turned over and looked at him. The god saw the glitter of tears in his eyes.

"Okay." Poseidon smiled and carefully lifted his son, it was going well until they reached the pool edge, at which time Percy started to struggle. But he held firm and soon they were in the water, Percy held onto him with his eyes closed, he slowly started to realise it was okay. It wasn't cold like Oceanus, it was warm, like tropical waters. He opened his eyes, he saw his dad's identical ones looking back down at him, they were calm and un-judging. "sorry." he said quietly.

"It's okay." they stayed quiet for a few minutes, resting calmly in the water. Percy felt stupid and too old to held by his dad like this, but he needed the comfort too much to object, his heart pounded at the thought of his dad in any other mood but this, but he was desperate to cling to this, this safety, the very same safety that he took for granted before his ordeal.

"He kept me in a big shark tank." Percy stared at the floor as he spoke. "I remember that every day he told me that you weren't going to come for me. And at the end of everyday he was right." Poseidon looked like he was about to interrupt. "but that's not what bothers me. It's that I actually started to believe him. Not that you weren't looking for me. But that you wouldn't find me." the sea god had a heart broken look in his eyes.

"I never stopped looking for you Percy." the demigod nodded sadly. He pulled away before asking something that had been bothering him.

"Did Triton tell you how he found me?"

"He refused to say."

"He said he heard me screaming." Percy absently reached over his shoulder, fingertips brushing over the branded skin.

"He tortured you, and knowing you, you gave him a fair share of abuse. So don't come saying that you're in any way pitiful. You got away, and that's beating him for starters." Percy listened intently, thinking about his words.

"But he's left his claws in me, hasn't he?"

"You'll get past this, I know you Percy." the demigod smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, mixed up. I keep remembering things that I'm not sure that I want to remember." He scrubbed a hand over his face, the other still latched onto his brand. "It's driving me completely crazy." the god reached out and cupped Percy's face in his hands, only hesitating slightly as he saw Percy flinch.

"Everything will be okay." Percy nodded un-enthusiastically. Poseidon's eyes twitched to the hand held over this shoulder, he held his shoulders and twisted him around, he sighed as he got his first good look at the mark, intense guilt washed over him. "How did he do this?" Percy stared at his dad out the corners of his eyes.

"I don't know... He-" he ran his hands through his hair, an anguished expression on his face as he remembered pain, lots of pain, intense green light, the look on the titan's face as he held it onto him. "Greek fire, and... I- I don't remember." Poseidon worked hard to keep himself under control. He wanted to know, but was caught between his intense anger and maintaining what was left of Percy's mental welfare. Oceanus must have done something else if Apollo wasn't able to get rid of it, used his powers, made it into a scar, but using Greek Fire... He winced at the unimaginable pain Percy must have been through. The demigod stared anxiously at his tail, noticing that it wasn't ripped and tattered anymore. He twisted himself and looked at it from any angle he could manage, it's dark scales shining green, he noticed a lot more green, _must be the light, _he thought absently.

"It's like mine." Poseidon said, noticing what his son was doing. Percy looked at him in confusion. The god smiled, briefly closing his eyes and changing into a similar state.

"I didn't know you could do that." Percy commented in awe. His tail was the same, though a little longer. The same style and colours. He really did take after his dad.

"I didn't know you could either, none of my demigod children have ever done it before." Percy smiled a little. Poseidon was happy that Percy was letting him come near him again, even if he was still twitchy and nervous, through the water he could feel his son's heart racing, pounding violently in his chest. He'd never get over making Percy flinch away from him like that, he'd never hurt his son... And that brand... He knew exactly what Oceanus had done, the visions and appearing as him to hurt Percy, he had twisted it, made Percy's own father the enemy. He was lucky Percy was even willing to be near him. "now, I _really_ have to go, but I think Apollo needs some comfort" he said, winking, Percy smiled sheepishly. Poseidon reached out hesitantly, placing a hand to the side of Percy's face, seeing that his son didn't pull away he moved in for a last hug, looking him in the eyes and smiling before he left.

Percy swam to the surface and saw his boyfriend leaning against the wall visibly upset. He walked over as Percy gave him a smile, sitting down on the pool edge with his legs dangling in the water. Percy moved in between his knees, placing his palms on the ledge and pulling himself up to the god's height. "I'm sorry, I don't want to upset you. I love you." Apollo smiled.

"I know. I love you too." he pulled the demigod in for a kiss, it grew hungry and passionate, a desperate need to touch and hold each other, he slid his tongue into Percy's mouth, tangling it with the boy's. Percy began to feel frustrated with his current form, and after a shiver ran through him he looked down to see his legs again, among other important things. He grinned and pushed himself out the water, pressing the god flat against the ground and straddling his hips. "So that's all it took." Percy continued to suckle harshly at his neck, making Apollo arch up to his ministrations.

Percy was on a roll, he quickly dried them off using his powers. "Bedroom, now." Apollo didn't hesitate, swiftly landing them on his bed, he was happy to get Percy away from the water but... He sat up under Percy, pulling the demigod away from his neck.

"Percy, are you sure you want me to touch you like this so soon after..." the demigod smiled.

"Yes." he said as he placed the god's hand on his hardening length, he definitely wanted this. They both gasped as Apollo wrapped his hand around the erection, quickly going to full attention in his hold, Percy was shakily undoing Apollo's shirt before pulling it from the gods shoulders. They kissed passionately as Apollo gave Percy's sex slow strokes that had him moaning at every sensation, his slid his thumb, slicked with pre-cum over the sensitive head. He gave a sympathetic groan as Percy moaned uncontrollably, the demigod's body was hot, Percy was desperate to feel it, feel their love.

The demigod pulled their lips apart and looked into Apollo's eyes. "Apollo, I… I love you" Percy panted.

"I know Perseus, I know..." Apollo whispered. "I love you too..." the god brushed sweat soaked hair from his face."Come for me." Percy kissed him between breathless moans, leaning his forehead against Apollo's and closing his eyes as the rush took him over. He cried out as he came into the hand, scratching at Apollo's shoulders. The god held him close as he breathed heavily against his neck, eventually lifting his head to look back into Apollo's loving eyes. "What do you say to movie and a pizza?" Percy raised an eyebrow, wondering just where that came from. "A calm evening sounds perfect right about now." the demigod smiled. "How about a bath first?"

"Are you saying I smell now?" Apollo chuckled.

"Want company?" Percy tilted his head in thought before nodding, he was beginning to think that he'd never get away from water. The god kissed him gently before leaving to run a bath.

When he returned Apollo lifted him, holding his legs around his waist and walking him to the bathroom.

"Stop" Apollo looked at him to see him staring at his reflection the bedroom mirrors.

Percy was horrified, he had dark rings around his eyes and his skin was several shades paler than it used to be, the outlines of his ribs were starting to show through his muscles. He twisted his back to see the brand, there it was, a perfect image of his father's symbol, a perfect white shape on his already pale complexion. "Don't look at it." Apollo whispered against his shoulder. Percy nodded and moved his attention to Apollo's reflection. His eyes widened as he saw streaks of gold down the god's back.

"Your back- I'm sorry..." Apollo rolled his shoulders and examined the scratches.

"Don't worry about it, I'm inclined to forgive anything you do in the throes of pleasure. Besides, I barely felt it, they'll be gone in a few minutes." he continued his walk to the bathroom, snapping his fingers and removing his remaining clothes.

"Are you going to put me down?" he didn't need help getting into a bath.

"No. I just got you back. I don't think I'm ever going to let go of you again, at least not in the foreseeable future." Percy smiled.

"Put me down." Apollo pouted and put Percy down into the bath. The demigod raised an eyebrow at being babied like this, but it made Apollo happy and he didn't mind _that_ much, not after the past week. The god climbed in silently behind him, putting his legs either side of Percy's and holding him.

The bath was big, more hot tub size, the water was hot and bubbly, it felt amazing to be in it with Apollo. He tried to let his muscles relax, they ached from tensing up so much.

The demigod drifted into his own world as Apollo insisted on rubbing sweet smelling lotions and other stuff into his hair and skin. Percy had to admit that he liked it, especially as the god scrubbed soapy liquid into his hair, he didn't realise how good it felt to be clean. Apollo wouldn't let him help in any way; he persisted to clean Percy's body on his own, a look of pure concentration on his face.

He did everything, down to scrubbing clean his fingernails, eventually just moving to hold his boyfriend's pampered body. "Feel better?" Percy nodded happily. "Good." Apollo kissed him before lifting him bridal style out of the bath. Percy closed his eyes, concentrating on drying them, severely happy when he was able to, that earlier wasn't just a fluke. Apollo snapped his fingers, clothing them and carried the demigod out of the bathroom, Percy laughed.

"You know, I have these things, they're quite new actually, they're called legs. And if you put me on them, I'll walk." he said playfully. Apollo chuckled and looked down at Percy smiling, it was nice to see. He ignored the statement and continued carrying him downstairs.

He put him down onto the sofa before he walked around it and leaned over the back to kiss him. "So, pizza it is." Percy looked sad. "You will eat Percy. I can't keep you going on just my powers alone." The demigod looked at him in confusion. "Your body needs some energy Percy, I've been keeping you going since I got you back, Oceanus must have done something similar for you to have lasted that long without being fed." he really didn't want to mention _him_ to Percy ever again, but the point needed to be made. "You do like pizza don't you?" he asked, suddenly unsure.

Percy nodded, giving a small smile for Apollo's sake. "Okay." the god smiled and kissed Percy again. "Just, no meat." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Turning vegetarian are we?" he enquired.

"Something like that." Percy answered, he just didn't feel that he could handle it, Apollo accepted the answer without question.

…

They were cuddled together on the sofa later on; Apollo had managed to persuade Percy into eating a few slices of pizza during their movie.

The demigod was snuggled sleepily against Apollo, his stomach felt full which as of lately was odd, he'd went slow and managed to get past feeling sick.

When the film ended Apollo looked down to find Percy sleeping against his shoulder. He woke as the god carried him up the stairs. "Where am I?" he asked, half asleep, Apollo chuckled.

"My place. Remember?"

"Oh yeah." he mumbled, nuzzling the god's shoulder. They settled in to go to bed, stripping themselves of all but their boxers. The demigod laid his head on Apollo's shoulder, snaking his arm around his chest. Everything was calm, they laid together under the odd streak of light that filtered in from the rising moon. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"He's been hurting me and I've done nothing but take it out on you. And my dad."

"No you haven't." he hugged the god tighter.

"Yes I have, even before he took me, I've been somehow blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. I remember now. I remember the things he did to me." Apollo lifted his head to look down at him, concern adamant on his face. He saw tears fall from Percy's eyes. "I kept relying on you to protect me and I shouldn't have. I hated you and my dad for not saving me." he rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I should have been looking for you." Apollo hugged Percy close to him, the demigod shook his head.

"No, it doesn't matter, I heard you got confined to Olympus."

"It felt like forever Percy. I didn't know where you were, after 3 days Zeus had to contact Hades and ask him if you... well, you get the picture." sparkling tears streaked down Apollo's face. "I'm so sorry Percy."

"_I_ should be sorry, not you, I gave up. At some points I just wanted to die. It would have been so much easier wouldn't it" he laughed a little through his tears. "But there's something else I've never been very good at." he soon couldn't control his sobs. "I never wanted to be so scared, but I was, I was terrified..." He tried to stop his tears as he turned away from the god and laid with his back to him.

"Don't hide from me Percy." he moved in behind the demigod and slipped his arms around him, holding him tightly as Percy let out his bottled up emotions.

"Apollo... When you healed me, you know everything he did to me right? Even before the whole tail thing?" it was a little more complicated than that, but essentially he did.

"Yes."

"Tell me... tell me that he didn't rape me..." Percy felt Apollo tense up around him in anger.

"He didn't rape you Percy." the god tried to keep his cool. "Did he say he would?" Percy nodded, trying to hold in his cries.

"He was going to, but I passed out..." Apollo hugged him close, kissing his shoulder comfortingly as Percy sobbed. He listened as he eventually calmed; his breathing softening before he fell asleep.

Percy vaguely heard _the_ most beautiful soft singing as he drifted to sleep, some long lost and forgotten Greek hymn, to but now from, a certain sun god.

Apollo held him all night.

…End of Chapter 46…


	47. Hiding

**Chapter Two of quadruple upload. :)**

…Chapter 47 - Hiding…

He woke up shaking in the morning, holding tightly onto Apollo's arms. The god stroked his hair gently before Percy twisted around in his embrace. "good morning" Percy said. Apollo smiled.

"That's my line." Percy kissed him and slid his hands around his neck as he climbed on top of him, settling between his legs. He felt better after opening up a little last night, Oceanus hadn't violated him, and everything seemed a little brighter. He kissed down the god's neck, rubbing his hot skin and pressing their bodies together. "So you're a morning sex type of person?" Percy stopped his kisses and arched an eyebrow, the look on Apollo's face was smug, he liked getting Percy flustered.

The demigod's face turned thoughtful. "I meant what I said you know, the night before..."

"I was hoping you did." he brushed the back of his fingers across Percy's cheek. "But not yet, when you're over the past week." Percy smiled and nodded before kissing the god again.

"Apollo?"

"mmm?"

"What happened to Oceanus?" the god tensed uncomfortably.

"You don't need to worry about that."

"Tell me." Apollo sighed.

"As you probably could have guessed, your father was pretty pissed. He and Triton along with an army managed to catch up with him. There was, let's say, more than a scuffle between him and you father. He's been captured and is awaiting punishment." Percy listened intently, for a fleeting moment he wondered whether Oceanus deserved it, despite how silly a wonderment it was. He wanted to ask why he was only _awaiting _punishment, but he didn't want to seem cruel, despite how silly that was too. But Apollo was going to tell him anyway. "Zeus is waiting to know what he did to you before he decides what the punishment should be, Oceanus has been less than co-operative with the events of the eight days you were gone." It was all a little more complicated than that, but the basics would do. Percy panicked a little.

"Will I have to tell him?" Apollo hugged him tighter.

"Of course not. If you choose to tell me then I will speak for you, or your father can, though I think he's not really a good choice."

"Why not?"

"Because my father would be able to stop me when I'm angry. But he wouldn't be able to stop Poseidon. And believe me, we'd both get angry."

"I don't want to make either of you angry..." Percy said sadly, laying against the god's chest.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't tell us if you feel the need to talk about it." he stroked his fingers through Percy's hair. The demigod snuggled closer to Apollo, holding him tightly. "Do you want to?" Percy considered.

"No. I just want to be here with you. I don't want to let you go, ever."

"That's fine by me. Percy?"

"Yeah?" the demigod looked up when Apollo didn't answer. The god caught his lips in a soft kiss before flipping them over and straddling Percy's waist.

"Percy..." he slid his hands over the demigod's body "May I have permission to put you in complete sexual ecstasy?" Percy eyed him suspiciously. "I'll just take that as a yes." Apollo leaned down and kissed his chest, worshiping the skin with his lips. Percy arched up into the affection. The god darted his tongue out of lips and swirled it over a perked nipple as he flicked his thumb over the other, Percy groaned softly, right now he wanted to feel the physical side of Apollo's love, he wanted to feel the intimacy he so desperately needed after the past eight days.

Apollo slowly trailed kiss after kiss along Percy's body, he felt the demigod arch and whimper at his ministrations. He heard Percy let out a choked moan as he shifted his hips and felt the boy's confined hardness rub against him.

He sat back and pulled Percy's boxers down and off his legs, dropping them aside before kissing his waist, nipping lightly at the soft skin. Percy's breathing was fast as the god re-explored his body, Apollo had noticed that Percy seemed almost timid under his touches, the demigod wasn't sure why he felt so nervous, he had felt nervous the previous night too. He had never thought his body could have been so damaged before, for now he was placing his faith and trust in Apollo.

Apollo slid his hand under Percy's thighs, gently lifting his knees up and spreading his legs. He knelt between them and leaned over Percy's body. He kissed the demigod fully on the lips as he snapped his fingers and made his vial of oil appear in his hand, but also making Percy flinch a little at the sudden sound.

The god slicked his fingers and lowered them down between Percy's legs as he started kissing his stomach. "I'll take care of you Percy" he murmured again. "I live to make you happy" Percy would have replied but he cut himself off with a moan as Apollo probed a finger inside of him and darted his tongue into his navel.

He slowly slid the finger in and out of Percy's tight entrance as he kissed the soft curves of the demigod's waist.

Percy gasped and whimpered, but his voice grew louder as Apollo kissed up his length, flicking his tongue over the leaking tip of Percy's member. The demigod clutched at the bed sheets in his hands, teased and pleasured by Apollo's treatment.

The god inhaled Percy's length to the root before pressing in another finger. Percy felt the sublime feeling of the internal massage, he already felt hot and the tingling in his navel threatened to spike at any moment. Apollo's fingers mashed against his sweet spot and he sucked his length gently, it was all so loving. He felt the heat slowly build up, he breathed out his moans as he neared his end. "Apollo, I'm close.." Percy whimpered, moments later a shudder ran through his body as he released into the god's mouth.

Apollo swallowed all Percy had to offer, licking the remainder from his lower lip as he slipped his fingers from Percy's entrance. He crawled back over him, kissing him gently on the lips. "Was that good for you my Perseus?" the demigod smiled.

"Very." he whispered.

"Good." Apollo laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his body. "I feel like telling you to go back to sleep but I'd say I've done a pretty good job of waking you up." Percy smiled, he'd worn him out too.

"And yourself." and was confused. Percy glanced between his face and the obscene bulge in his boxers and Apollo caught on. "Don't worry about that"

"But-"

"ah. I said don't worry, I'll be fine." Percy closed his mouth against any further objections and the god smirked a little. "I have more self-control than you." Percy glared. "Well it's true." the demigod rolled his eyes and settled for snuggling against Apollo's body. They laid there in blissful silence for a while.

"I like your warmth." Percy commented thoughtfully as he nuzzled the sun god's shoulder. Apollo smiled.

"I remember when I wasn't quite as hot"

"I don't believe that at all." Percy said in mock surprise, making the god laugh.

"Well thank you, but you know what I meant." Percy nodded. "Percy... As much as I love you and want you to be here with me... You know you should go home at some point, your mother will want to see you soon." the demigod's body tensed, he shook his head. "Percy, you can't hide away..." Apollo would have liked nothing more than to keep Percy safely to himself, but there were obligations that needed to be adhered to for Percy's own good.

"Why not?" he whispered against Apollo's chest. He kept his eyes down, he felt pathetic but didn't much care, he didn't want this bubble to end, not yet. "I don't want people to see me, I just want to be here alone, just with you, where it's safe." Percy hugged the god tighter as he spoke. Apollo stroked his hair, brushing strands from his eyes.

"Percy you'll be safe, I'm not leaving you anywhere."

"No I can't... Just for a while... Please" Apollo looked down at the deep green eyes, how could he say no? Percy just wanted to feel protected, like he should have been in the first place. He couldn't hide himself forever, but a short while, just until he felt more confident.

"Just for a while." Percy was so grateful he forgot to smile, he entwined his body around Apollo's and snuggled against him. He fell asleep again, lulled by the content warmth. Apollo didn't mind, the demigod was exhausted still, and he hadn't eaten as much as he would have hoped, but Percy had been right. He could take care of his body all he wanted but he couldn't get into his head, heal the memories and take away the emotional pain and distress. He'd never taken sole care of someone so traumatised before, he didn't even know what Oceanus had done to him, all he had to go on was his injuries. Knife gouges, whips, the bruising around his wrists where shackles had been, he'd obviously been beaten. The brand, the broken arm and he'd been told about the harpoon wound and broken ribs... It made him angry even think of that bastard hurting Percy, _still_ hurting him.

"Apollo..." Percy whimpered unconsciously. The god held him tightly, pulling the blankets up, making sure no part of Percy was cold and exposed.

"I'm here my love." Apollo kissed his head and watched him sleep.

…End of Chapter 47…


	48. Consolation

**Chapter three of quadruple upload. :)**

…Chapter 48 - Consolation…

Percy woke later in the afternoon. He yawned and twisted around in Apollo's embrace, turning onto his other side and pulling the god with him, holding his arm around himself. Apollo chuckled into the back of Percy's neck. "Not letting me go even when you're asleep."

"You're one to talk." he mumbled back

"mmm, true."

"Why do I never seem to be able to keep my clothes on for more than five minutes when I'm with you?" Apollo laughed. The demigod sighed. "I need to get up." he pushed himself out of Apollo's hold and sat up, the god followed suit.

"Wouldn't' you rather just lay in bed with me?" Apollo leaned over and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"I'm not tired." he lifted a hand and stroked through Apollo's golden hair.

"mmm, you don't have to be." he shifted and knelt behind the demigod, knees either side of Percy's hips. He kissed the top of his head and rubbed his shoulders. At first Percy leaned into the touch, but he came back to his senses, he tilted his head back to look upside down at the god.

"Stop it." Apollo smirked.

"Stop what?" he asked slyly. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"That thing you do where you touch me purposely so I'll immediately stop what I'm doing or thinking." Apollo chuckled, hands travelling down Percy's back.

"What? I'd never do that" he said unconvincingly.

"Yes you would, you're doing it right now." the god smiled playfully.

"Doing what? This?" he rubbed his thumbs against Percy's Achilles spot. The demigod let out a surprised moan before instinctively diving away from the hands.

"You did that on purpose and you know it." Apollo grinned and crawled over to where Percy was laid back.

"You love it." He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. Percy pulled the god down for more, deepening the kiss. He slipped his tongue past Apollo's lips, tangling it with the god's, he felt a hand slide down to his waist, as it reached the sensitive skin in the curve of his hip he pulled away from the god's mouth.

"You're doing it again." Apollo suddenly looked sad.

"I want to make you happy." Percy smiled.

"You do make me happy."

"I upset you..." the demigod stared at him in confusion, those blue eyes looked so sad. "I punished that girl... I wanted to make you safe..." Percy sighed. _Oh_.

"I... Don't worry about it." he looked away from Apollo's eyes, but a quick glance showed glittery tears ready to fall. "She probably deserved it. I was just mad."

"You don't mean that." Percy stared seriously into his eyes.

"If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it." the god studied his face, a sad expression appeared. "Why are you upset?" Apollo pulled away and sat back against the headboard.

"Because I hurt you. I let him take you." he rubbed the tear streaks from his face. The demigod crawled over and knelt next to him, he pulled the god into a hug, he felt wet drops hit his chest.

"You saved me." He thought back to the tank, to the silver knife, he remembered it's shine in the spotlight, it's meaning, it's _purpose_. He tried to smile against his own tears. "I can't tell you how, but I want you to know that you did, from something that, turns out, was a lot more lethal than what that old bastard did to me. Okay?" Apollo lifted his head, he saw an anguished look on Percy's face, he could see torment in his eyes. He opened his mouth to question him but Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry, you don't get to ask." he stroked a hand through Apollo's hair, gently caressing his cheek. He leaned their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "I love you. And right at this moment, that's all I care about." Apollo pressed an urgent kiss against his lips, his neck, his chest and his stomach before laying his head on Percy abdominal muscles and slinking an arm around his waist. Percy watched him, intense guilt washed over him, It _really_ was easy to forget that even a god could be so very sad.

"I'm sorry, I'm meant to be being strong for you right now." Apollo mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, it's kind of nice to be looking after you for once." Percy said calmly, Apollo smiled, besides that; Percy felt good to have something worthwhile to do. "And you've still managed to stop me getting out of bed."

"Bed is a nice place to be. Why would you ever want to leave?" the god wriggled closer to him and looked up at him innocently. Percy laughed.

"I'm kind of hungry for one." Apollo immediately lifted his head.

"Why didn't you say so?" he sat up quickly and snapped his fingers, clothing their lower halves. "Let's go." he sprung out of bed. The demigod laughed and followed him, but his legs shook slightly as he put his weight on them. Apollo steadied him in response, making sure he could balance.

"That was weird."

"Well, you haven't actually walked for over a week." Percy guessed crawling over to dominate Apollo didn't actually count as walking, and neither did swimming.

"Oh..." he walked, slowly at first, holding onto Apollo's hand as the god guided him downstairs. It felt good to be walking again. He looked down to Apollo's hand clasped around his own and smiled stupidly. "Apollo?" the god stopped mid-stride and looked at him. Percy stepped close and slid his arms around his neck, he looked into the sapphire blue eyes like endless bright skies, dusty blonde hair in a scruffy bedhead style, beautiful tan skin, soft, moist lips...

"Are you okay?" the god asked.

"Of course, why?"

"You're staring." Apollo stated.

"You're good to stare at." the god grinned at the compliment, his smile was all too infectious, he rested his hands on the demigod's waist. Percy looked directly into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I mean it, I really do." a flicker of concern crossed Apollo's face.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked. Percy nodded, but Apollo wasn't convinced by the sad look in his eyes. The demigod smiled and brushed his fingers across Apollo's cheek.

"I'm sure." he tilted his head in thought. "You have pretty eyes." Apollo smiled in a bemused way. "You're taller than me."

"Only by a little" Percy narrowed his eyes playfully, trying to size up their difference in height. Apollo was right, it was only an inch or so, most of the time you just couldn't tell.

The demigod raked his eyes over Apollo's body, calmly admiring it's qualities. He laughed a little. "You'd think I'd be more tanned spending this much time around the sun god." Apollo smiled.

"You're pale because you've not been in good health." Percy raised an eyebrow, that was a very vague and clinical way of putting it, poisoned, tormented, starved and tortured would be another. "But you're looking better."

"Nice save." Apollo laughed slightly, he leaned their heads together as he held Percy's body close to his own.

"Thank you, now come on. While you're with me you eat healthy." he pulled the demigod through to the kitchen and sat him at the counter.

"and what we ate last night was..." Apollo smiled.

"A one off." Percy raised an eyebrow. "Okay maybe not, but I do want you to eat a bit better while you're recovering." Percy's smile dropped. He was fine, he didn't need to _recover_ from anything. "For me... Pwease." Apollo pulled his best innocent, pouty face, Percy couldn't help but smile.

"Sure."

It turned out to be a lot of fruit, Apollo's _special _fruit. Percy didn't mind, it was easy on his stomach and it all tasted quite nice. The god didn't watch him while he ate, which would have felt rather uncomfortable, instead he sat on a chair nearby tuning an already perfectly tuned guitar.

Percy swung his legs as he ate, he was thinking about how precious this moment felt after so many cruel tricks, this was staying put, he knew and felt that this was real. When he glanced back to his boyfriend he saw a sad expression on his face as he worked. He watched it a while before asking about it. "What's wrong." the god sighed and put the instrument to one side.

"Triton wants to talk to you." Percy didn't react much, he wasn't sure how to. Perhaps his brother just wanted to check that he was okay, he guessed that he should speak to him at some point, after all, he did go to the effort of rescuing him, though he was still apprehensive. He looked back at Apollo in question and an unusual emotion flashed on the god's face. "Percy, you don't need to ask for my permission." Apollo was annoyed, before Oceanus had taken him he would never had done anything, even unconsciously, that amounted to asking for sanction.

"oh... right." the god walked over to him and kissed his head gently.

"Here." Apollo opened his closed hand to reveal Percy's necklace, but only the lyre charm remained on the rope. Apollo had taken the trident off, he had his reasons. "He's on the beach outside. Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. Especially not with us both nearby." Percy nodded and walked out feeling rather timid. Apollo looked somewhere between sad and angry, he didn't want to let his boyfriend out of his sight. Percy wondered if that was why he gave him the necklace back, so he could call for him if he felt threatened. He hadn't seen it since that night, in his last glance at his most treasured possessions was when he was doing exactly this, heading to a beach. He pushed it into his pocket and stepped onto the sand. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous, but even that was an understatement. The only thing that kept him walking was that Triton was waiting for him, Triton had saved him.

"I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to let you come out." Triton was sat on the sand, Percy had to give his legs a double take, his brother hadn't been bluffing, he _could_ come out and walk on land.

"He doesn't dictate what I do." he didn't say it as strongly as he intended, but it was true, he didn't, though right now Percy felt so vulnerable that he probably wouldn't mind if he did. The immortal looked at his little brother, eyes scanning his body.

"You look better." Percy nodded before sitting down on the sand. He nearly laughed, what was it with his dad's side of the family and sitting on beaches. "How are you feeling?"

"wow, is that concern? Don't hurt yourself." Percy said playfully. Triton raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking your sarcasm as 'I'm fine.'" Percy smiled.

"I'm better than I was... Did dad send you?" Triton glanced down thoughtfully.

"No. He doesnt know I'm here. But he wants to come see you again, quite badly actually."

"Then why doesn't he?" the immortal sighed.

"He thinks he might scare you or that you wouldn't want to see him, among other things." Percy was about to ask why his dad would think that, but after their last meeting, maybe he thought that he just wanted to be left alone, Percy guessed that it wasn't far from the truth. One person at a time was about all he was willing to take.

"So why are you here to see me?" he asked.

"I'm here to apologise." Percy looked at him in confusion. "The day Oceanus took you, I was supposed to be nearby, watching the area." the demigod stared blankly at his older brother. "He caught me off guard... I'm sorry, I-" he was apologising, but his voice was still strong and unhindered.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

"How can you be so calm about it?" he thought Percy should be at least shouting, even attacking him.

"He was after me, he was going to come at some point. If you couldn't stop him I seriously doubt anyone else could have." Triton stared at him in disbelief.

"Poseidon or Apollo could have-"

"They weren't there." Percy glared down at the sand. "That was partly my fault, so if we're going to blame someone it might as well be me." a silence settled between them. Judging by the demigod's tone of voice, Triton had decided not to push Percy on the subject any further.

"I have something for you... When I found you, you had it with you..." from his belt Triton pulled out a wrap of cloth, he pulled open the edges to reveal a silver dagger, he studied at it cautiously before offering it to Percy. The demigod stared at it as if his brother had just handed him a cobra. He reached out a shaky hand and took it. The metal was cold, he took his first good look at the weapon, both sides of it's blade were sharp and it's tip was like a needle point. The only thing distinguishing the metal of blade from handle was the intricate patterning that laced it's hilt.

"It's not mine." Triton watched his little brother stare at the knife.

"It is now." Percy looked at him, the immortal sighed and plucked the dagger from his fingers, he rewrapped the cloth around it before giving it back. "Call it a trophy. Despite how you think of yourself, you beat him, he's left this mark, sure. But you've left your mark on him too. His plan didn't turn out quite as well he had hoped. You are not broken Percy, he has not taken anything from you." somehow, Percy just didn't believe a word of what he was saying. "I have to leave, Poseidon will notice my absence." he stood up and walked down to the water.

"Triton?" he turned. "Why do you call dad Poseidon?" he smiled.

"That's a long story. Goodbye Percy. We'll see each other again soon." he dived into the water and was gone. Percy looked back at his hands, the wrap of cloth and it's hidden contents were all too real. He stood up and walked back inside, absently brushing off all the sand as he went.

"Apollo?" the god immediately sat up from where he'd been laying on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just..." Apollo waited impatiently for him to continue. "Come here." Apollo moved to stand in front of him at god speed. Percy leaned in to kiss him, but as he slid his arms to Apollo's shoulders the god caught his wrist and looked at what he was holding.

"What's that?"

"Nothing. It's... Don't worry about it." he pulled his hand away. "Wait here." Percy backed away slowly to make sure that the god would stay put before he ran upstairs, he put the knife just under his usual side of the bed, studying the location before going back down. Apollo was stood exactly where he'd been told to, eyeing Percy as the demigod stalked over to him. Percy smirked shortly before jumping onto his boyfriend, legs wrapping around his waist. Apollo caught him, he stepped back to balance himself and walked into the back of the sofa. Percy pressed a hard kiss onto his lips and smiled. "I'm calling on that promise of an archery lesson." Apollo grinned.

…End of Chapter 47…


	49. Secrets

**Chapter Four of quadruple upload. :)**

…Chapter 49 - Secrets…

"Good." the god put Percy back down onto his feet. He held the demigod's hand and walked him back outside, keeping them closer to the house than the beach. Apollo snapped his fingers and his bow materialised in his hands, as well as a quiver full of arrows strapped to his back, it was held on via a belt over his shoulder and across his chest. Percy stared, somewhat transfixed, Apollo looked hot, like _really_ hot. He shook his head in disbelief, what? Just because he's holding a weapon he instantly has more sex appeal? _Yes_. Percy decided. _Yes_, _he_ _does_. "Here." Apollo said cheerfully as he handed him the bow. It wasn't _his _bow, 'his' in the sense of his very special bow. That would be dangerous to hand that to Percy, or use the arrows. He could hurt himself. Percy took the bow, glancing at it only briefly before returning his gaze back to Apollo. "Try to hit that post there." he pointed out to a post in the sand. Percy didn't even look, to be honest; Apollo's voice came in a little muffled. His thoughts were occupied with Apollo's appearance.

"Where?" he asked absently.

"It would help if you actually looked." Apollo tried not to laugh. It took Percy a few seconds to catch up before he hastily looked to where Apollo had pointed.

"Where?" the god moved behind him and pointed his head to the right place.

"There." Percy's face dropped.

"I can barely even see it, how am I supposed to hit that." Apollo smiled, he took the bow out of Percy's hands, the demigod watched him fluidly draw an arrow, aim and fire all in the space of a second. The arrow hit its target, smack dab in the middle of the post. Percy stared between Apollo and the post completely bewildered. "Show off." he muttered playfully. The god laughed.

"Now you try." he passed the bow back to him along with an arrow. Percy looked at him dubiously. The demigod sighed and resigned himself to failure. He moved significantly slower than Apollo, which was to be expected. He aimed and took the shot, wincing as the arrow missed by about 6ft. Apollo barely suppressed a snigger, making Percy shoot him a swift glare. "Sorry, but you're even worse than your father." Percy glared harder, his cheeks were turning red. Apollo pulled another arrow from his quiver, but this time he moved behind Percy, shifting him into the right stance. "Try again." he said near Percy's ear, the demigod shivered and took the arrow. He raised the bow and aimed. "you're holding it wrong for starters." Percy sighed and relaxed his pull on the string. The god put his arms around Percy and adjusted his grip.

The demigod breathed deeply within his hold, despite being sort of cliche, this was cute, bordering on sexy. The god settled his hands on Percy's hips as he tried again.

His hands were shaking and his concentration was off, he just wasn't in the mind set to do this, not to mention that Apollo standing that close wasn't help, it was a distraction. He missed of course, not as much as last time, but he still missed. The arrow skitted across the sand to the side of the post, Percy blushed for various reasons and twisted his head to look at Apollo "You are seriously not helping." he said angry but playful tone. When he saw Apollo's innocent expression he nearly laughed. "You're such a distraction."

"How am I?" Percy struggled to get his words out.

"You... With your body and the hands all over me." the god smirked.

"Life has distractions, learn to work past them." Apollo pulled another arrow and passed it to Percy. "Try again." Apollo stepped back and let Percy concentrate. They spent the next half hour doing this. Apollo giving pointers and eventually Percy got a little better, one arrow nearly hit the post._ Apollo would make a hot teacher. _Percy blushed at his own thought. "You're learning quicker than your father did, but as I've said, he didn't have me." the sun god grinned and passed him another arrow. But as Percy drew the bow he stepped up behind him, replacing his hands on the demigod's hips. Percy sighed and tried to ignore Apollo and his 'accidental' touches. He missed again.

"Bored are we?" Percy asked.

"Far from it." he said, passing Percy another arrow, but as the demigod took aim he slipped his hands down to brush over the top of Percy's jeans. The arrow landed about 10ft in front of them.

"What are you doing?" Percy exclaimed, Apollo chuckled.

"Providing you with distraction. Try again." he passed him another arrow. Percy was distracted again, not to mention he had the beginnings of an erection, Apollo was being cruel. He frowned and tried to ignore him, the arrow whizzed just to the side of its target. The god silently gave him another arrow. As he aimed, Apollo moved his hand and fully grabbed Percy's crotch, cupping his semi-erect length through his jeans, making Percy yelp in response. Needless to say, he didn't hit the post, but he didn't care, he twisted in Apollo's hold and kissed him firmly on the lips. The god laughed. "Calm down, you haven't hit it yet." Percy stared at him in frustrated confusion. "If you hit it, I'll give you a special treat."

"I'm not going to hit it."

"You will."

"I won't."

"You will."

"I won't."

"Yes, you will." Percy glared and swiftly took a shot, staring somewhere between anger and confusion as it hit the post with a confirming _thunk_. "Told you so." Percy glared at him. "Now, as promised." Apollo plucked the bow from his boyfriend's hand and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled the demigod into a kiss, invading his mouth with his tongue. Percy moaned into the kiss before biting lightly at the invading tongue. Apollo groaned and gripped Percy's thighs, pulling him up. They kissed as the god flawlessly carried him into the house and up the stairs.

He laid the demigod on his bed, gazing down at his beauty in the glow of the setting sun as he took off the bow and quiver, placing them on the floor at the foot of the bed. He crawled over him and kissed his lips passionately, he felt Percy run his fingers through his golden hair and bite harshly at his lower lip. No one would ever harm his Percy again, no one would ever touch him, even look at him in a way that displeased the god. Apollo kissed his neck as he swiftly slid his hands up the younger's arms, pushing them above his head and holding them in place with one hand.

Percy pulled at them nervously, panic quickly rising in his chest. "No, Apollo please, Stop it!" the sun god stopped instantly, whipping his hand from Percy's wrists. He looked down at his boyfriend, a shine of fear in his eyes as he held his arms close to his chest rubbing his wrist timidly.

"Percy, I'm sorry, I went too fast, I didn't mean to..." the Son of Poseidon couldn't help the tears that formed in his eyes, Oceanus had ruined everything, he couldn't even fully enjoy intimacy with Apollo anymore. He pulled the god down next to him and secured his arms around him tightly, burying his head against his chest. "It'll get better Percy." he said comfortingly against his dark hair.

"When?" came the muffled response.

"Soon. You just need some time." Percy didn't respond. He could practically feel the knife just under them, he felt ashamed as he considered it, perhaps Oceanus was right, perhaps he _should_ grant himself the favour... The guilt of that idea made fresh tears stream from his eyes and rub against Apollo's chest.

…

He was still awake an hour later clutched against the god's body, he hadn't spoken another word, he didn't want to, Apollo seemed to respect that and never tried to start another conversation but Percy lifted his head slightly. "Apollo?" he croaked quietly.

"Yeah?" Apollo answered, gently brushing strands of hair from the demigod's eyes

"I'm sorry. On top of my bad attitude you have to constantly put up with my freak outs."

"You don't have a bad attitude, I love your attitude. And I don't want to be anywhere else but wherever you are to help you with those freak outs. Besides, you haven't seen me have one yet." he smiled broadly at his boyfriend. "Percy, I want a favour and I want a promise from you."

"uh, sure."

"Promise me you won't say anything bad about yourself like that again. It's never true. I love you, no matter what, happy, sad, scared, jealous, pissed off, freaking out, I'm still going to think the sun shines out your ass." Percy laughed a little. "I truly love you. And the favour... I have a few things to do tomorrow... And a few things to catch up with..." Percy started to look a little panicked. "I don't want to leave you on your own, I want you to stay on Olympus."

"Couldn't I come with you?" Apollo smiled sadly.

"As much as I'd love you to, no. I'll ask someone to stay with you, maybe my sister or Hypnos..."

"No." The demigod refused.

"Percy..." Apollo sighed.

"I want to be with you, or alone." the sun god couldn't refuse the pleading eyes.

"Okay, but you'll stay on Olympus? I'll only be gone maybe 5, 6 hours at the most."

"Fine." Percy said sadly, hugging himself closer to the god.

"Thank you. Now get some sleep." Percy was already drifting off. Apollo used his powers to quietly pull their clothes off before carefully pulling the blanket over them.

…

_Percy was with Apollo, they were kissing gently on a bed of pillows and blankets, everything felt so dreamy and wonderful. He smiled as the god pulled their clothes off, he loved Apollo's body, it was incredible. He moaned and sighed as Apollo fingered him, preparing him. Percy wanted to be with Apollo so much, wanted to have an eternal life with him, make him happy, be one with him. The world blew apart into a thousand glittery pieces as Apollo thrusted into him, he moaned, unable to believe it, the heavenly bliss of pleasure that went through him was nearly overwhelming. But as he very quickly felt himself near finish the world fell away._

…

The god felt Percy mumble against his chest and shift slightly in his sleep. He smiled, happy it was a dream and not another nightmare. He thought he was mistaken when he heard a hint of a moan escape Percy's lips, but it was confirmed as he felt a definite hardness press against his thigh. He perked an eyebrow, pondering just what he was dreaming about. "mmm 'pollo..." the god grinned. He considered helping the dream along a little, but resigned the idea to that Percy may not appreciate being touched without consent.

"Percy?" he asked quietly. Nothing. There was another little moan before the demigod shook himself awake and sat bolt upright. He smirked, Percy looked at him in confusion, reality obviously flooding back to him, he looked down at his erection and quickly covered it with the blanket, his cheeks on high burn. "Nice dream?" the god asked casually, unable to hide his smug smile.

"sh-shut up." Percy was embarrassed, getting hard like that because of a dream. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he wondered what he could have possibly been doing in his sleep. Apollo laughed and sat up to face him.

"So, what was I doing to make you moan and wriggle like that?" he asked seductively. Percy would have choked if he were still breathing. "I see..." he looked over Percy's body. "I _will_ make you happy like that Percy. When you're ready." the demigod could only nodd, blushing harshly. Apollo leaned in for a gentle kiss, he felt Percy's soft lips against his own as their mouths moved together. He gently pried away the blanket from Percy's lap. The demigod slid his arms around Apollo's neck and the god pulled them to lay down on the bed. They kissed gently for a few minutes before he spoke again. "I'll take you to my place on Olympus now, you can sleep a little more. No one will disturb you." Percy smiled.

"That meant to imply something?" the god smirked.

"Perhaps." Percy was already falling back to sleep against Apollo's shoulder. "Come on."

"nnn n mmnn"

"What?"

"in a minute." Apollo smiled

"Now, Percy. I'm gonna be late."

"It's still dark."

"It's 6am."

"There is no 6am. It's a myth." Percy said sleepily. Apollo laughed.

"Right, then I'll just take you without clothes, you can stay naked for the day." Percy huffed and got off him.

"Alright. I'm moving." Apollo smiled smugly and rolled out of bed to fetch some clothes for him. He dropped them on the bed for Percy who lazily pulled them on, yawning and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. For a moment Percy watched the god get dressed before walking to the side of the bed, pulling out the knife wrapped in cloth.

"You still need to tell me what that is." Apollo said thoughtfully. Percy pushed it into his back pocket with the hilt under his belt to hold it in place. There were probably safer places to keep it, but he dismissed the idea.

"Maybe later. Um... Apollo, what happened to my sword." Apollo wasn't sure. In all honesty it hadn't been his first priority.

"I think your father has it."

"Oh." Apollo sighed, last he saw it had been shattered, he hoped Poseidon had fixed it, he considered that it might not be best to tell Percy that little detail just yet.

"We have to take a short walk through Olympus to my place, but don't worry, not many will be about at this time."

"Then why are you up at this time?"

"because I'm special." Apollo replied as he walked back over to his boyfriend. He kissed him before offering him a hoodie. Percy looked at it quizzically, it wasn't one of his. "I thought you might like having something of mine." Percy smiled and pulled it on, it's sleeves were a little too long, but considering he and the god were about the same size it must just be how he liked them. Apollo smiled at Percy holding the cuffs to his face, breathing in the scent. It smelled like Apollo; fresh air and sunshine along with a husky scent of man. His favourite smell. "ready?" Percy nodded, considerably happier, which made Apollo smile.

They were on a street on Olympus, the sun was creeping over the horizon, it reminded Percy of how early it was and made him yawn. He held onto Apollo's hand tightly and pulled his hood up. The god didn't question it, the only sounds were their feet on the path. Apollo walked up to a door and posted a letter into a box at its side before moving on. Percy didn't recognise it. They eventually arrived at Apollo's apartment, they hadn't seen anyone else on their walk, much to Percy's relief.

The apartment was similar to Apollo's place down on earth, except this looked much more Greek, down to every last detail. Percy felt like he had just walked into an apartment size Greek palace, to the left, up a few steps was Apollo's sleeping area, inhabited by a big bed with a mass of pillows. To his right, down a few steps was a set-up of sofas around a fireplace, near to them was an amazing sound system accompanied by a large music collection. There was no kitchen, obviously the gods wouldn't really need one. Between the two areas was space in front of the large windows that was covered in a littering of cushions and blankets, it all looked very cozy. Around it were books, a couple instruments, notepads and pencils.

Apollo guided Percy up to his bed. "Get some sleep, I'll be back before you know it." the demigod looked reluctant. Apollo sighed. "Do you want me to watch you?" Percy shook his head, he had never liked the idea of the gods watching them.

"I'll be fine, you go." they both managed a smile, Apollo looked sad as he left, offering a small wave before he closed the door behind him. Percy was comforted as he heard the sound of a lock turning. He looked around at the bed, it _was _very inviting, he pulled off his clothes, folding them badly and placing them on a small plush bench at the foot of the bed. He put the lyre necklace and the knife on top of them before pulling back the bed covers, they were crisp and cool, he sighed and smiled in contentment as he climbed in and settled down in the middle of the bed.

…End of Chapter 48…

I expect long reviews from you all! xD I slaved to get these done... I'm sorry they're so bad Dx

Anyway, I'm going to have to work out some sort of schedule for my updates... I keep jumping between all my stories and it's slowing me down xD I'll let you all know when I figure it out.

**I'm amazed that this story has it's followers in the hundreds, I want to say thank you to literally all of you! :D**

-Pp


	50. Despair

Hii :3 a fast update, yay! :) so many reviews D: how exciting! (a little Leonardo reference there :3)

**Guest**: yay, happy to hear it :3

**Jajacob**: yes, but I'll never get tired of hearing it xD and Apollo has his cocky moments :3 don't kiss my feet x3 it's odd. Anyway, thank you so much :3

**emthereble**: the last 3? You mean 4 right? Hopefully x3 and yay, thank you so much! :D *high five*

**BreakLover84**: yay, and thanks, and I agree, legs are definitely a necessity, among other things...

**BriCastellan**: yay long review :D thank you! Yes, sexy time is good :3 I'm glad you liked the archery lesson, I tried not to make Apollo too smug about his epic archery skills :3 I'm glad you liked the 6am is a myth bit, I had a giggle writing it x3 though I think someone like Apollo would get more of a laugh out of it. xD I'm also glad that you also understand about the updating, it's getting so confusing D:

**xxPercyRoxxx**: Thanks, and I try to update regularly but I have suuuu much to do D:

**Paulo** **C**: we can never say Percy is cute too many times :3 and I think Percy and triton have a brotherly-love/hate relationship. :) I really toyed with the idea of Oceanus raping him, it took me a while to decide against it, more because of the idea that Oceanus wouldn't take joy in a unconscious victim, he would have preferred Percy to be kicking and screaming, but he passed out. Anyway, thanks for the review :3

**X5 - 452 and 494**: yay, thanks :3 yay for legs. I really enjoyed writing the bath scene, you've got to admit, all you would want to be is clean after spending so much time in Oceanus' care. I'm thinking all Percy needs is some TLC and he'll be back to looking like a heart throb once more. Though in Apollo's eyes he never stopped looking like that. :) pizza is good, but are they better than _Apollo's _apples? That is the question. And the meat thing... In the books Percy once considered being a vegetarian so I hinted at it a little, maybe he just feels like eradicating anything to do with death or cruelty, or after so much gore he just can't handle the idea of meat. Someone also suggested to me that maybe he doesn't want after living as part animal for a while. I'm thinking maybe a mix of all three? I don't know :3 I hope it makes sense that he only wants to be around Apollo, after all, Apollo's the person he's closest to. I don't think Apollo would ever persuade Percy into talking unwillingly, more make him ready to talk about it. :) I think Triton's an important outside voice to Percy's entire situation, and that's always good to have, anyway, thanks for another uber review! :D

**LittleRiver**: haha, thanks, and London was great! I hope you're all enjoying it for the story and not just the smut x( but of course I hope you enjoy the smut too! xD smut is always good, but smut in a good storyline is better :3 anyway, thanks. :3

**bunniesareninjas**: m'yes, soon :3

**Wincest-me**: yay, thank you :D

**Yay**: I know right, but this is definitely my most enjoyable story to write, and I still have more to do! :) I have a lot of ideas for crazy, I really want to explore them, but it's just finding the time :/ anyway, I think the torture scenes were important to get the emotion and experience across, I hope they weren't too repetitive or tedious :( anyway, thanks for reviewing! :)

**DarkLove12489**: yay! Thank you so much! :D it makes me so happy that you like it that much, it really is awesome.! :D

**Liz**: thank you! :D I considered Percy getting mad at Triton, but it really wasn't his fault, besides, I don't think Percy even has the energy to have a go at someone anymore, nor would he risk making a god angry. :( you'll all find out Oceanus' punishment at some point, once the gods decide it, since Percy is Apollo's (for lack of a better word) 'intended', it had become an Olympian matter. Also, you'll find out riptide's fate soon. :3 thank you for reviewing again, it's awesome :D

**Guest**: I'm not perfect! D: it's because I almost missed chapter 47 .

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos**: haha, thanks :3 it's a pinch of Percy, a dash of Apollo, a smudge of cute sexiness and a sprinkling of love ;3

**Jia-Lerman-Jonas**: Woop, thank you so much :3 it really does make me happy that people love it. :) I think my uploading is going to get a little more hectic soon though . ugh, I so wish I could be a Greek immortal. And Percy is nothing if not rebellious. :3 thanks again. :)

**Miette in the Rain**: haha, thanks. And Apollo has his reasons, so does Poseidon for not visiting like he wants to and so does Triton for keeping secrets. Ah theses gods, you just can't understand them... All will be revealed in good time. :)

**allwrong4life**: I think I missed some of your review *stares suspiciously at FF* but I think I got the jist xD thanks :D

**Mizuki 8D**: haha, thanks, and I think Percy has a hard journey ahead between he and his dad, but it'll be a journey worth making. :)

**Lollogout**: thanks, I think Percy has just about had all the drama he can take x3 anyway, thanks again. :3

**Fluteanime11**: yay thanks, and Apollo's in good hands, there's no one better for him to be healed by. :)

**Milkamoo97**: hehe, thanks :D

**110-percent-crazy**: thank you :) and I agree, as well as I don't think he would be able to handle the idea of meat after so much gore x( Triton genuinely doesn't see any danger in giving the knife to Percy :/

**Guest**: I already update at an unnatural rate D:

**percyjackson**: Yay, thanks :3

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 50 - Despair…**

He woke hours later, Apollo hadn't returned yet, he stretched out languidly in the bed and noticed a bowl of fruit at the end of the bed next to his clothes. There was a small rectangle of card sticking out of them, he crawled over to them and picked it out to read it.

_Percy,_

_Have something to eat, you must be hungry._

_Believe me when I say that I miss you more with each and every second that passes._

_-Apollo_

_xxx_

_P.S. please put your necklace on, I miss knowing how you're feeling._

He sighed and put the card down. He didn't want anyone to know how he was feeling. The demigod got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on, pushing his knife back into his pocket but leaving the necklace and Apollo's hoodie by the bed.

He felt silly, he didn't want Apollo to babysit him. By now the events during his time with Oceanus had come back crystal clear. He'd never been in that situation before; helpless, sure the odd person had threatened to hurt him like that, but no one had managed to actually do it. He felt helpless and violated. His dad was treading on eggshells around him and it was only a matter of time before Apollo tired of his ridiculous behaviour. He pulled the knife from his pocket, wandering down the steps to the formation of cushions in the middle section of the apartment. He sat down in the middle of them and stared at the weapon. He took a deep breath before placing the flat of the blade against his wrist, the metal was cold against his warm skin. It was as if his brain was on automatic, he didn't want, nor was he going to hurt himself, he just needed to feel in control. And he _was_ in control. He leaned the sharp edge carefully along the inside of his wrist. He was in control of everything, he could end his life right there, right now. He wouldn't. But it was his choice. _His _choice. _His _life. No one could make the decisions for him, not Oceanus, or his dad, or Apollo. _Him._

The sudden sound of the lock startled him and his knife hand twitched. "Percy!" Apollo was suddenly kneeling in front of him, the god grabbed his bleeding wrist, quickly healing it before it became serious. "What the hell are you doing?" Percy was in too much shock to show any emotion but.

"I wasn't... I didn't mean to..." He said as Apollo snatched the knife from his hand and threw it behind himself. The god finally looked up from the wrist clutched in his hand to Percy's face. The demigod started to tug at his arm, he didn't want to he restrained. Apollo touched the side of his face, catching him when he immediately passed out.

He lifted him from the cushions and laid him on his bed. He didn't know what to do. In reality, he only had one place to turn to.

…

He waited anxiously outside Poseidon's apartment on Olympus. The sea god wasn't in, but he'd know that he was waiting for him. He was getting stares from the minor gods, but he kept his face stoic and calm. Minutes later Poseidon opened the door, letting him in.

"What's wrong?" Apollo didn't know how to say it, it would probably be best to just come out with it.

"I think Percy tried to kill himself."

"He tried to what?"

"He cut his wrist open" Apollo growled, aggravated by the slow uptake. Poseidon didn't react whatsoever. The sun god's expression softened. "He's okay, I've knocked him out, he's sleeping."

"You did what?" Apollo scrubbed his face in annoyance.

"I didn't hurt him if that's what you're asking. But I couldn't leave him alone could I?" Apollo held up the silver knife. "Where did he get this?" Poseidon took the weapon from his hand. The blade edge was tipped with blood.

"I don't know. But I'll find out." Apollo nodded, he needed to let Poseidon take control, he was border line freaking out. They went back to the sun god's apartment, Poseidon walked swiftly and silently over to his sleeping child. "Apollo, give us some room." he looked at the younger god almost pleadingly. He nodded, leaving to sit down where he'd found Percy earlier. "Oh, Percy..."

Poseidon sat on the side of the bed, leaning over; he brushed hair from Percy's face and brought him back to consciousness. The demigod shot up, nearly hitting his dad in the process. "Apollo?" the sun god looked over at the call of his name, but Poseidon gave him a warning look that made him restrain himself from running over. "Dad?" Percy looked around confused before clamping a hand around his bare wrist, rubbing the non-existent cut.

"What were you doing Percy?" it took the demigod a moment to get to grips with the situation.

"I wasn't doing anything."

"You cut your wrist. Are you depressed? You are one of the few who can understand that dying won't solve that." Percy stared at him, half glaring.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself." Poseidon twitched an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Then why hurt yourself?"

"I wasn't trying to do that either." he shifted awkwardly, uncomfortable with being this close to his dad while feeling vulnerable.

"I can help you Percy." Poseidon had experience with mental issues, just not with any of his own children.

"I wasn't trying to hurt myself." Percy insisted through clenched teeth. Apollo was looking away but was listening in intently.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I don't know. It was just there, and I got startled and slipped." it was a pretty weak excuse, but it _was _true. He avoided his father's eyes, Poseidon sighed.

"I'm not going to question why 'it was just there'" _Yet. _"but do you promise that's what happened?" Percy nodded sadly. "Do you need someone to talk to about this?" the demigod stared at him defensively.

"No." the god studied him a moment before continuing.

"Where did you get this?" Poseidon presented the knife, pulling it away as Percy moved to take it.

"You won't give it back to me if I tell you." the god looked him over.

"I _definitely_ won't give it back to you if you don't tell me." Percy looked at him grudgingly, considering his options. He didn't know why he wanted the knife back so badly, he just did.

"Oceanus gave it to me." Percy noticed that his dad's thinking face looked a little intimidating. "Obviously not to be nice or anything."

"Do you remember on your birthday, when we spoke here." Poseidon tapped the side of his head. Percy nodded. "and I saw some of your nightmares?" the demigod shifted uncomfortably. "Share your memories with me. Let me see what he did to you."

"No. I don't want you to see and I don't want Apollo to see either, I just want everyone to forget it ever happened." he closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair.

"We can't do that Percy."

"Why not?" the demigod asked, visibly upset.

"Because you're suffering." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine." he said stubbornly. They both stared at each other, neither of them seemed to want to back down. But as Percy seemed to get agitated with the intense eye contact Poseidon sighed, letting Percy have his way, it wouldn't help to force it from him.

"Please don't do it again Percy. No matter what your reasons are." The god glanced over to Apollo. -_He tried to walk into Tartarus because he thought you were dead.- _Percy looked between the two gods in surprise. -_He didn't get far before Zeus dragged him back. After that, Artemis had to sit and watch him for days. It's exactly why he wasn't out looking for you. If he could, he'd die for you. Don't ever even risk losing that again Percy.- _the demigod looked at the sad, almost grieving expression on his father's face. It quickly vanished as Poseidon seemed to realise that he was showing an unusual amount of emotion. He lifted up the knife and looked between it and Percy. "Did _he _tell you to do this?" Percy looked away, he couldn't lie about something like that. His dad sighed. "I'll give it back when I decide that you're not going to do anything silly with it." Percy flinched, that felt a little harsh. "I'll check on you later." -_Take care of yourself- _He left without another word, Apollo watched him go and cautiously scurried over to Percy, assessing his mood, making sure he was okay. He stood next to him looking guilty.

Percy pulled the god down onto the bed with him. "Lay with me." he snuggled against him. "I'm sorry."

"You said you didn't mean to. I believe you." Percy gave it a moment of thought before kissing up Apollo's chest, and landing passionate kisses against his lips. He slid a leg over the god's waist and moved up to straddle his hips, all the while not taking his mouth from Apollo's. Percy pushed his hands up the sun god's shirt, he became impatient and sat up to pull his top off, quickly throwing it aside and returning down to kiss his boyfriend.

Apollo unbuttoned his shirt and wriggled out of it as best he could while laying down, this moment was passionate, spontaneous and exciting. Percy moaned against his lips, pressing his body down against the god's. Apollo deftly undid Percy's belt buckle and unzipped his jeans before pushing his hand into them, palming Percy's growing hardness. He considered that it was another move for Percy to push himself away from his trauma, distract himself. He wanted things to go back to normal too, but Percy was trying to skip the middle, and they just couldn't do that.

The demigod rolled his hips, pressing himself against the hand, he started fumbling with Apollo's trousers, his kisses growing ever more hungry with every moment. He wanted this, he wanted Apollo.

They were both caught in the moment as the door to the apartment opened and in walked Poseidon closely followed by Zeus. It wassomething Percy had been dreading. Another parent off the list.

"Jeez, you heard of knocking?" Apollo asked.

The demigod shot off Apollo and fell off the bed. "ow." the older gods looked away as their children redressed themselves.

"Have _you_ heard of locking the door?" Poseidon asked. Apollo strolled over casually, Percy followed behind him with red cheeks.

"Show me your back." Zeus said toward Percy. The demigod looked timidly between him and his dad.

"It's alright Percy." he went red for an entirely different reason. He sighed silently, he had _just_ put his top back on. He pulled it off and turned around, he knew what he wanted to see of course. He cast his eyes sideways and saw Apollo giving him a sympathetic look, he jolted himself forwards as fingers touched his brand. He twisted around and glared defensively at the offending hand. It belonged to Zeus, the god of the skies studied him a moment before nodding to Poseidon and leaving. Apollo stepped over to his boyfriend and slid his arms around the boy's bare skin. All the while Percy eyed his father suspiciously.

"What was that about?" the demigod asked.

"He wanted to see it for himself." Poseidon didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Percy tried to keep his face stoic as he hugged himself against Apollo. "I'll leave you two alone." Poseidon watched Percy a moment before leaving. Percy was then unsure which one of them locked the door.

Apollo kissed the demigod's cheek making Percy look at him, the god gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"Nothing, you just seem a bit... Distant."

"He's angry at me."

"He's not angry at_ you." _Percy thought back what Oceanus had shown him, about how angry his father got.

"What would you have done if I'd said I didn't like you?" Apollo laughed.

"Other than die?" he moved to kiss him but Percy pulled away.

"You can't die" he said, all to seriously. "What would you have done?" he stared into Apollo's eyes. The god gave him a curious look.

"I couldn't, wouldn't have _done _anything. Why?"

"You wouldn't have forced me...?" Apollo looked angry at the mere suggestion.

"Of course not. Who put that into your head?" Percy shot him a stoney look. "You should know not to pay attention to anything he said to you."

"But he showed me things that were true too..."

"I don't care. He twists things Percy, you think he was at all out to do you a favour?" Apollo snapped. "You're being stupid to believe anything he said." Percy lost it. He was not stupid. He raised his fist, landing it square in Apollo's face. It took him only a moment to realise what he'd done.

"Apollo! I'm sorry" he moved to hold Apollo's shoulders. The god held his nose and as he twisted his hand, Percy heard a crack. Tears began to fall down the demigod's face. "I'm so sorry"

"It's fine."

"It's not fine, I hit you." Percy watched as Apollo moved his hand away. His nose looked fine.

"I had it coming. Feel better now?" Percy shook his head.

"I'm so sorry"

"I can handle getting punched Percy." he tried to smile and calm Percy down.

"That's not the point."

"You're allowed to feel angry" Percy didn't feel angry anymore, he felt horrified, he'd hit Apollo. Was he really _that _on edge? He wrapped his arms around himself.

"I'm a terrible boyfriend." Apollo ran his fingers over Percy's cheek.

"You promised not to say things like that." he leaned in to kiss the demigod. He wasn't bothered about the punch, he was glad Percy was letting it out, crying the other night was just a start, he'd been tortured and was holding it all in, he was bound to lash out. Apollo wished that Percy didn't feel the need to be a hero about this. He couldn't help but think to himself that even this was better than Percy hurting himself, he knew that it wasn't at all like that in Percy's head, but the idea was still there. Percy gave him a soft, guilt ridden kiss in return. The god watched his sad expression and gave him a playful push, the younger man looked up at him in confusion, Apollo pushed him again.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Starting a fight." now Percy really was confused. The god smiled and gave him a harder shove. Percy pushed him back.

"Stop it." Apollo grinned and did it again, making Percy retaliate. Their pushing escalated and they ended up on the floor wrestling. It gradually evolved into rough touches and hard kisses as the pair pressed their bodies together. Percy pushed the god onto his back and straddled his hips.

"I believe we were about here before we were interrupted." Percy smiled down at his boyfriend before kissing him harshly. Apollo settled his hands on Percy's waist before sliding them under the demigod's thighs and lifting him as he stood up.

Percy mumbled into their kiss, pulling Apollo's hand from under him and dropping down onto his feet. He gave the god a lustful stare as he walked him backward toward the tall bedpost, undoing the gods shirt once again as he did.

Apollo's back hit the post, he stared into Percy's eyes, they were strong and in control, he wouldn't do anything to compromise this. He let out shaky breaths as Percy kissed down his neck, suckling at his tanned skin. The demigod smirked, remembering when Apollo had him in this exact situation, he bit at a nipple, swirling his tongue and teasing the nub. He lowered his hands and unfastened the god's belt, he kissed down his stomach, nipping lightly at the muscles as he pulled the god's open jeans a bit farther down his hips. Kneeling down fully, he pulled out Apollo's erection, his eyes flicking up to see the god's face flushed and chest moving with his heavy breaths

Percy licked a trail up Apollo's length before taking it into his mouth, Apollo gasped as he felt Percy's warm mouth envelop his hardness, groaning when he felt his tongue flick over the head. Percy stroked the base as his mouth worked as much as he could manage. He'd caused the god so much heartache, it felt so much better to be making him feel good. It was beside the point that he quite liked sucking Apollo off anyway. People would assume that he wouldn't want to be on his knees for anyone, but Apollo was his one and only exception. He had better be in _this _way, he had previously considered what the sun god would do should he be confronted with any sort of sexual affair, it just wasn't worth thinking about.

The god tried not to thrust or grab his hair, he didn't want to unnerve the demigod, instead he dug his nails futily against the post behind him. Leaning his head back and moaning breathlessly into the air.

Soon enough Percy pushed him to the edge, no one unwound him like his innocent little Perseus. "mmm, Percy, I'm close." he warned. Percy withdrew with a final lick and rose to his feet, taking the length onto his hand and working to finish the job, Apollo didn't question it, not even in his own head. He kissed the demigod passionately in the short run up to his orgasm.

It never ceased to amaze Percy how fast Apollo recovers after he comes, whereas he himself was a quivering mess for at least 5 minutes, he went back to wondering how long Apollo could make love for, and how many times. He wore a stupid grin as he thought about it, completely ignorant of the erection that he himself was sporting. The god lifted the hand that Percy was purposely keeping away from them up to their faces. He examined his release smeared across the demigod's palm.

Percy looked between it and Apollo before darting out his tongue and licking up the white substance. The god exhaled a shaky breath as he watched, captivated by Percy's innocent yet provocative expressions, not to mention the tantalising strokes of his tongue...

Percy kissed him chastely when he had finished, letting the god taste himself in his mouth. They kept their eyes closed, and their faces close together, arms wrapped around one another, each other's body heat a wonderful comfort "Take me." Percy murmured against his lips.

Apollo winced. "I can't- I don't-" he stumbled over his own words. "you're not ready." Percy withdrew, confused and a little hurt. "You've only been away from him for three days Percy." Apollo said softly.

"Why does everything I do now come back to him?" Percy asked, stepping back from his boyfriend. "Why can't you just forget about it? _You_ more than anyone."

"Why do you want me to forget it Percy?"

"Because before we were happy, I was happy, and I thought I made you happy."

"You did." Percy's stomach dropped.

"Did?" he asked. Apollo sighed.

"You still do, you know I meant. I can't live without you, I want nothing more than to make you immortal and stop you from being hurt ever again, make sure that you'll never die, but I want you to be happy about it, I never want to do something that you won't like." Percy bit his lip. "What?" Apollo didn't like the look on Percy's face.

"For me it's not just about becoming immortal" he said it as if it was something trivial. "that's a completely different thing, it's..." he blushed a little, averting his eyes. "I thought you wanted to because you loved me..."

"Percy I do. I really do, believe me when I say that I do _everything_ because I love you." he reclosed the gap between them and pulled Percy against him, kissing his head. "I just want you to be okay with it, you've been through so much in such a short time, it will happen soon, there's no rush Percy." the demigod rolled his eyes, he never said there was. He didn't see how he wasn't ready. He shot Apollo a sly look before pushing him backwards onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He pressed fierce kisses onto his lips that the god responded to in earnest. Percy only pulled away to bite at his neck, making Apollo growl. "What are you doing?"

"Taking out my sexual frustration on you." the god nodded in thoughtful agreement. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. Apollo had an idea, he pulled Percy further up the bed and laid him on his side to face him. He quickly pulled Percy's remaining clothes off and threw them in any direction before doing the same with his own. They laid next to each other kissing feverishly. "I want you in me." Percy mumbled between kisses. Apollo smirked.

"You're getting a dirty mouth." he leaned up, still kissing Percy as he poured his oil over his hand. He laid back down and hooked Percy's top leg over his hip, giving access to his entrance. He pulled the demigod's hand from his shoulder down to their hard lengths, guiding him to hold and rub them together. They both gasped at the contact, he slicked them a little, letting them rub and letting Percy's hand glide over them easily.

He lowered his hand down to Percy's waiting entrance and pushed in two fingers. He groaned as the demigod ground his hips against his own, erections rubbing and squeezing together. Percy couldn't help it, Apollo penetrating him in any way was just sublime, he was thinking that this was the closest thing they'd done to sex and he wanted more of it. He rolled his hips and Apollo followed suit, they let their bodies take over, mashing against each other as the god expertly fingered his little Perseus, hitting his sweet spot with every stoke. "ngh, 'pollo, more, please." he pleaded breathlessly. The god gave a scissoring twist of his fingers before pushing in a third. Percy mewled at the stretch is created, he wanted to be stretched and prodded, he was _so _ready. "I want you." Apollo leaned up a little kissing along Percy's neck, he was trying hard not to get overexcited. Percy's tone of voice wouldn't be out of place in a porn movie, and as for his moans and his bodily movements, they just went without saying. He could tell Percy was racing at full speed towards a hard end, he was close too.

Percy squeezed their lengths in his hand, he could the god's throb against his own, the white heat was about to flood through him, he slid a thumb over the heads of their sexs, mixing their pre-cum and inciting a obscene moan from them both. He felt Apollo sink his teeth into his neck as orgasm hit them. He felt overwhelmed by the intense euphoria that flooded through him, whiting out as his cock spasmed, sending shoots of his seed between them.

Apollo growled into Percy's skin as he came, it left him out of breath, did he really _need to_ _have_ Percy that much? The magnetism between them felt unreal. He decided; a few days at the most, he couldn't wait any longer, but he couldn't ignore things that Percy had to do, as soon as the demigod woke he needed to go see his mother, maybe spend some time at camp, get his head clear.

He pulled away from Percy, their skin was sticking together with sweat. He smiled as he realised that Percy had passed out, coming that hard was obviously a little too much for him. He examined the mix of bodily fluids splattered between them. If just doing this was that good, he wondered how good their sex would be, anything with Percy was guaranteed to be amazing. He wasn't confident or experienced, but he loved him, that made everything incredible in itself. Nothing enraptured him more than the idea of making love to Percy, he daydreamed of it often, it all made him feel like a nervous teenager himself. Which brought him back to the main issue; he hoped that Percy would enjoy his first time, that he could pleasure him, he'd never forgive himself if it hurt the demigod too much.

He cleaned off Percy's stomach before walking out to have a shower.

…End of Chapter 50…

**Note**: Poseidon indeed does have experience with mental health, most specifically he was associated with epilepsy, I know that doesn't relate at all to this situation but I was just saying it as a point of interest. Besides, he's thousands of years old, he has to have some experience, even if it isn't with any of his own children. :3

I think I've worked out an upload schedule... Though these are just drafts:

Monday- I give it all

Tuesday- Crazy

Wednesday- A oneshot or a request

Thursday- Love starts with sex

Friday- I give it all

Saturday- Overcast

Sunday- Other

Or

Monday- I give it all and Crazy

Tuesday-

Wednesday- oneshot/request

Thursday-

Friday- I give it all and overcast

Saturday- love starts with sex

Sunday-

Let me know what you think. :3 suggestions? x3 I don't know xD

Until next time,

-Pp


	51. Some Quality Time

Mega apologies for the lateness. The delay doesn't just go for this story but all of them, sorry for that too. .

**Jajacob**: yay thanks :3

**Fluteanime11**: lol. Pery. xD anyway, I know, as if Apollo didn't have enough reasons to have raised blood pressure. (I don't really think a god would have that problem... But you get the point :3 ) but you gots to remember, the torture wasn't only aimed at Percy, he wanted to get at Poseidon and Apollo too.

**Paulo C**: I don't really think that Percy would have succeeded in causing much damage to himself even if he intended to; if you remember; Apollo is constantly monitoring his health, he'd know and get there before you could even blink. . and yeah, Poseidon would be mad at triton _if _he finds out. *shifty eyes*

**Milkamoo97**: yay! Thank you. :3

**123awesome**: haha, lol, and yuss, tiz an awesome face :3

**Lollogout**: haha, most of my days are boring, reviews make them interesting. Well, I say boring, all I do is write... And read... My Xbox is dusty... The mac too...

**Thomygon Son of Thanatos**: yay! Hehe :3 and well, Apollo _can _take a hit. You would think so. The aggression has to go somewhere, even if it is a little misdirected. (by little, I mean completely.) Apollo understands, due to him being a gent' and a sweetheart and all that. Haha, just wait for the real angry-sex ;P Woop, I get epic hug *Pancaek glomps Thomas* I haven't had a cookie in a while... Tell a lie, I had one today at work, it crumbled all over me... But I mean on here, you just can't beat review cookies xD

**Liz**: he's been through a lot, something has to give. :( I hope I answer a few of your questions in this chapter, lol :3 maybe not all, but some. :D

**percyjackson**: I'm glad you agree, I mean, after Percy going through all that, Apollo isn't about to just jump into bed with him and give his world another twist, _even_ _if_ this one is expected and wanted. .

**BreakLover84**: haha, I don't know, I think I'd have trouble sticking to a schedule anyway, I sort of write different stories whenever the feeling takes me xD

**Miette in the Rain**: he could have gotten upset about it, but I think that deep down Percy agrees with Apollo's decision and is thankful for it. :)

**X5 - 452 and 494**: I'm pretty sure Apollo would like to repeatedly strangle him. Among various other things. I think the most embarrassed person was Percy, you have to admit, with the god's reputations... They _have _to have walked in on each other multiple times in their existence ;3 they must be used to it to a degree, though I bet Poseidon was a bit more awkward than Apollo and Zeus, with it being Percy and everything. And I don't think it's Percy being emotionless that he's scared of, more like Percy being overwhelmed by them :(

**emthereble**: yay, thanks :D

**bunniesareninjas**: haha, lol :3 thank you.

**DarkLove12489**: woo! Intense is what I was going for :3 and well, Percy was bound to lash out at some point. .

**xxPercyRoxxx**: lol, Perhaps, but I still havent decided xD

**LittleRiver**: haha, yay. :3 your review made me laugh so much xD "*Shifts eyes and puts picture of Percy and Apollo in her mailbox* Oops...butterfinger X3" xD Annabeth will have her reaction, believe me, I've had her planned for a while .

**drkhurd**: yay, thank you do much :D

**Malenti**: thanks :D and possibly yeah, a few people have said the second one...

**BriCastellan**: *does happy dace* I know right :D it's pretty mega, though it didn't really hit me until you said it, I'd been so busy trying to get chapters up xD

**awesomegirl**: meh, I really don't know :/ It had crossed my mind but I don't think Percy would even entertain the idea of kids yet, he's only 18 after all, I know people do have kids at that age and are perfectly fine (let's not open that can of worms) but I mean considering Percy's situation... I may do a little oneshot sort of sequel to this story, but set a little in the future where they do. But it's not going to like twilight where Apollo will get him knocked up after their first consummation. XD (again, not that there's anything wrong with twilight either.)

**shadowfade7**: short but sweet. Thanks :3

**Awesomegirl**: same reviewer as the previous with same name? Haha, I really don't know, I already have a lot planned out for this xD

**HeavenAngelXJ**: thanks :D

**fan**: Refers to a previous review reply, 4 up I think? xD thank you! :D

**Guest**: thank you :D

**Note: this was meant to be the chapter where Percy goes to see Sally, but it got so long that it was taking me ages to update, so I split it just before he goes.**

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 51 - Some Quality Time…**

Percy stirred, dreamily noticing the sound of running water. He gave several long blinks, trying to focus his eyes, he was sleepy and comfortable. In a big soft bed with cool but cozy sheets. He was naked, but someone had pulled the blankets up over his waist. He smiled, he knew who that someone was, the same someone who was having a shower.

He stretched, groaning in contentment and rolling lazily onto his stomach. He hugged a pillow to himself and curled back up, snuggling against the soft fabrics while rolling his shoulders and stretching his back.

"You look like one very content little demigod" Percy looked up, it was Apollo, jeans pulled on haphazardly and hanging rather enticingly on his hips, his blonde hair still wet from the shower. The demigod twisted his head, looking up at Apollo quizzically.

"You look good." he commented innocently, the god laughed, his cheeks taking on a red tint. "Is that a blush I see?" Apollo smirked.

"Perhaps." he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to his boyfriend, leaning over him and kissing him gently. As he looked down at him a sad expression crossed the god's face. "...Percy, don't you think it might be time to go see your mother?" the smile fell from Percy's face. He didn't want to. He couldn't. Well, part of him wanted to, he just didn't know what was stopping him.

"Apollo..." the god saw the timid look on his face.

"Percy you have to."

"I know..."

"Then what's wrong?" Apollo sat to Percy's side, pulling the demigod up to sit in front of him, bed covers pooling around his waist.

"I don't know" he scrubbed his hands through his hair. "I just, I knew something like this would happen didn't I? And I still stayed there. I could have gotten them killed." Apollo shuffled closer and pulled Percy into a hug.

"It wasn't your fault." Percy pulled Apollo's arms from around him.

"Yes it was." he stared stubbornly into Apollo's eyes.

"No it wasn't." Apollo cut him off before he could protest. "Either way you have to go see her, she's worried about you." The demigod seemed reluctant. "I'll be with you Percy, I'm not about to leave you alone." he nodded sadly. "good" Apollo kissed his head. "Now go have a shower, you smell like sex and sunshine." Percy smiled.

"And the problem there, _is_?" Apollo chuckled.

"Your mother wants to kill me enough as it is." Apollo replied in a droll tone, he didn't really blame her for it, he felt he deserved most of it. He had upset her son, let him be kidnapped and tortured and was _still_ going to take his innocence.

"Wait, sunshine?" Percy cocked an eyebrow.

"m'yes, that's entirely too much time around me I'm afraid." Apollo smiled sheepishly. Percy laughed, remembering how the smell had confused Mrs. O'Leary and worried Grover, that felt like so long ago. Percy dropped himself against the god, snuggling against his warm skin and breathing in his scent.

"I could never have too much time around you." he smiled to himself . "I like your smell. Smells like summer, and sunshine, and man." Apollo smiled, enjoying Percy's affectionate, naked nuzzling. "Apollo smell, my Apollo's smell." he started kissing his neck, suckling at the soft flesh. "I love you Apollo, my beautiful Apollo." Percy murmured.

"I love you too my little demigod."

"If I'm your demigod, then you're my god." Percy kissed up to his ear as Apollo smiled in amusement.

"Sex god sounds a bit nicer." Percy smirked as he bit the shell of his ear.

"mmm, not quite yet I'm afraid."

"soon, my dear, soon." Apollo assured, twisting around and starting to kiss Percy's neck instead, making the demigod's breathing quiver. "And I'll make you feel so good you'll scream." he whispered. A shiver ran through Percy's body. He quickly pressed a kiss against Apollo's lips that the god promptly mumbled into. "impatient teenager." Percy glared.

"Well you don't exactly _inspire_ patience." Apollo grinned.

"I don't, do I?" he asked rhetorically. Percy could laugh at his smile, it almost looked naive, but Apollo was anything but, he wasn't young and stupid like Percy was.

"Why do you act so young?"

"You mean why am I not like;" Apollo did an amusing but rather good imitation of Zeus, even putting his finger across his upper lip as a moustache. Percy tried not to laugh, he really did, he'd been taught not to make fun of the god of the skies. He covered his smile with his hand. "It's okay, you can laugh." Percy merely smiled and shook his head. "I act young because it's in my nature to do so. It sort of comes with the territory too." Percy tilted his head in question. "god of medicine, makes sense, at least in my head, that I look close to being in the prime state of life," Percy sort of got it.

"oh, right. That on top of just being immature." Apollo shot him a playful glare. Percy avoided the gaze shyly, looking out a gap in the blinds. "Why are we still on Olympus?"

"You've only just noticed?" Apollo asked, slightly amused.

"No... I was just saying..." Apollo glanced to where Percy had been gazing.

"It's getting late, I'll take you to see your mother in the morning. Have something to eat then get some sleep." Percy looked at him, he suddenly didn't seem very happy.

"I've just woke up."

"You've only been out for ten minutes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Percy nearly pouted. He knew something was up. He looked at the god with pleading eyes, Apollo sighed. "Nothing important." he'd deal with it later.

"Tell me."

"No, Percy."

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because I said so." the demigod glared.

"Fine." he snapped, drawing his knees close to his chest and leaning his head down, looking away from Apollo.

"Percy please don't get upset." Apollo tried to hold him and lift his head but the boy shrugged his hands away.

"Why not? Afraid I'm gonna top myself?"

"Of course not."

"I hate that whole 'I'm not telling you something because I'm a god and that gives me rights not to tell you' shit." Percy lifted his head. "After all, I'm _just_ a demigod aren't I? You don't have to tell me anything." he stared at Apollo with anger in his eyes. The god was taken aback, he didn't know where this had just come from.

"It's not like that, what's the matter with you?" the demigod narrowed his eyes. "Percy." he said firmly. The boy looked away, he didn't have anything else to say, he didn't even know what he was saying, he just felt angry again, unbelievably angry. Apollo softened his expression before moving at god speed to sit behind him, knees at the demigod's sides. He held around Percy's arms tightly, even as his boyfriend struggled in his grasp. "I know how you're feeling Percy, you're angry, scared, frustrated. You think you have to hold it all in and hide it from everybody, but you don't." Percy stopped struggling and listened silently to the god's words. "I don't pretend to understand what you're thinking and feeling, or what he put you through. But it's okay to feel how you are. I know you're used to feeling strong, needing to be. I'm here to take care of you Percy. No one will hurt you, you don't have to fight anymore." _but I __**want**__ to fight._

"Apollo?"

"Yeah Percy?" the god nuzzled against his hair.

"After I see my mom, will you take me back to camp?"

"Why?"

"I want to feel safe." he wanted to feel stronger. Apollo sighed in frustration, he'd been thinking about that, he couldn't go with him, it would be inappropriate (and against the rules) to display their relationship openly like that. Besides, he was sure that their relationship wasn't public demigod knowledge, that was up to Percy. The other demigods... His children... He imagined that things wouldn't be easy for Percy after it came out, that was the last thing he needed right now, things were... Delicate.

"Percy, I can't stroll around camp with you and I'm not leaving you alone."

"You mean 'alone again'" it wasn't a question. Apollo closed his eyes, he was scared. Percy felt him tense behind him.

"Please put your necklace back on." he said quietly.

"You don't trust me." it wasn't that simple, but when it came to staying safe... The god couldn't deny it. "Maybe you're right not to." the demigod rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't understand... I just wanted to feel... It's not up to _him_ what I do, or the gods, you, my dad..."

"You're right, it isn't." Percy hugged the sun god's arms.

"I don't even know who I am anymore. I... I wish I could show you what he did, but I don't want to, I... Apollo, I tried so hard not to scream, or cry, but he hurt me, so badly..." the god could feel Percy shake in his embrace, he wasn't used to this, if he didn't _need _to be with Percy he'd be out making Oceanus beg for mercy.

"You'll be okay Percy." he brushed the hair from Percy's face and kissed his cheek. "I promise."

"I hope so." he twisted in Apollo's hold, turning his head to face him. "Can we go back to your place?" the god tilted his head in question.

"We're here Percy." he shook his head.

"We're on Olympus. I want to go home." Apollo felt a flutter in is stomach, Percy considered his house _home_? He smiled.

"Of__course."

"Thank you." Apollo covered Percy's eyes, teleporting them straight to their bedroom. He smiled again, _their _bedroom.

"We're here." Percy already knew it, the sheets weren't around him anymore and the ones beneath him were cold. The demigod twisted around, landing a kiss on Apollo's neck. He pushed him back onto his elbows and gave the hem of his jeans a few little tugs.

"Off." he commanded. Apollo kissed his lips as he wriggled out of his clothes. When he kicked them off Percy climbed on top of him, he watched the god below him with curiosity. "You have beautiful eyes... They're my favourite colour..." _sapphire blue_... Apollo smiled.

"My eyes change colour."

"All blue though. They change with your mood." The god nodded.

"Something like that." he watched the demigod's innocently curious face. "But you like them right now? I can keep them this way..."

"No. You may be able to just read my moods, but I have to make do with the near-human way of figuring it out." though he still hadn't connected every shade of blue to an emotion yet. Apollo smirked and put an arm behind himself to lean on, bringing himself nearer to Percy's height. He reached out his other hand, cradling Percy's face, the demigod gasped as he felt a sudden on rush of emotion, strong and passionate, it was almost debilitating, having to catch himself on Apollo's shoulders. He found himself absorbed into those sparkling sapphires, he was surrounded but also threaded into a blanket of emotion. Love, possession, fear, relentless passion, faithfulness, trust, longing. He felt so deeply intimate with it, yet unattached, because they weren't his own emotions, they were Apollo's.

He caught his breath again when the feelings receded, unaware that his breathing had only been small, soft whispers. He gazed into Apollo's eyes, were they Apollo's feelings? "If you wanted to read mine too you only needed to ask." Percy himself was feeling a bit bewildered and overwhelmed. He instantly felt closer to Apollo. The god _loved _him. Really, _really_, loved him. He obviously already knew that, but feeling it too was altogether surreal.

"Can you do it again?" Percy asked , slightly in awe.

"Mmm, I'd love too, but I shouldn't do it that much." he stroked his fingers through Percy's hair, curiously watching the thin green rings around his eyes. "It's overpowering to do it to mortals, a little less for demigods, but still." He only did it because _he_ would know before it was too much. "Too much will make your head confused." confused meaning a bit crazy, after all, a god's emotions were a powerful thing. Percy nodded in understanding. At least he knew what sapphire blue meant now.

"Why stay with me when I treat you so badly?" he asked.

"You don't treat me badly."

"I've hit you, shouted at you, blamed you..."

"Hey, if I had to put up with me I'd be pissed off too." Apollo's smile was infectious.

"It's not you, I've never been mad at you- well, maybe once, or twice... But I just keep taking everything out on you... I'm sorry..." Apollo lifted a closed hand, opening it to reveal Percy's necklace.

"Please?" Percy smiled sadly and took the roped lyre, he held it in his palm, making the god smile at the rush of feelings that he received. "That's so much better."

"I'm trying to apologise and you're taking advantage of my guilty mood... Why do you want me to wear this?"

"I want to know how you're feeling, it... Comforts me." Percy studied his expression.

"Can't you like, know without?" he was a god, surely he could.

"Yes, but I want it to be willing. That's why I'm asking, not telling. I don't watch you or your feelings, you're not a child, I don't do anything to invade your privacy other than monitor your health." Percy wasn't entirely sure that it was possible to feel any more guilty than he currently did.

"I wish I could make you as happy as you make me."

"Percy, you make me happier with every minute that I'm with you. I've shown you how much I love you, now I'm telling you that I have never been this happy in all the _thousands_ of years that I have lived. I wish that _you_ would understand that _I_ understand why you're acting as you are, the mood swings, aggression, vexation, you'll get past it, you'll get your confidence back. Trust me. And trust yourself." Percy nodded and wrapped the necklace around his wrist, the wrist that earlier he so foolishly let come in harm's way.

"Why is my dad's gone?"

"I took it off." Apollo said, a little coldly.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you to have some privacy, and I thought it might be a good idea to have your father unattached as much as I can help it, for both of your sakes." Percy tilted his head in thought. "I don't want to give him fresh reasons to lose his temper over Oceanus, he's angry enough as it is." so his emotions might provoke his dad? He guessed that Apollo couldn't stop his dad checking if he wanted to though. And Percy couldn't just stop those things that would make his dad angry, he couldn't help it, Apollo was right, he was burying everything, but that's where he wanted it, he wanted it to go away.

"Apollo, I'm not sure that I can just stop feeling like I have to do things like I did today..." he glanced to his wrist.

The god smiled comfortingly, gently taking the hand into his own, caressing the inside of his wrist with his thumb. "Don't worry, I'm here for you. I will _always_ be here for you." his wrist felt ridiculously sensitive, and not in a good way, but he put up with it, he didn't want Apollo to stop touching him. He smiled, he had Apollo, he had nothing worth being sad about. He slid his arms around Apollo's neck and pressed a solitary kiss on his lips. The god smiled broadly. "Now, this has been bothering me... Was there a reason you wanted me naked?"

"I need a reason?" Percy asked innocently, Apollo grinned. "I like it, I like feeling close to you."

"You like the feeling of being naked with me." he stated. Percy nodded, earning another smile from the god. "You see, there are more than a few ways to be intimate." The demigod listened with intent curiosity. "I look forward to showing you _all_ of them." Percy raised an eyebrow, another blush growing on his cheeks. "What? I know how to make things... Interesting..." he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You have a lot to learn." he leaned in close, trailing his nose over the demigod's cheek, beginning to whisper. "And I'll teach you it all, with very, _very_, intimate lessons..." Percy shuddered, now blushing from head to toe, partly because of Apollo's words, mainly because of what those words had caused. There was no hiding the prominent erection he had going on. Apollo's smirk was ever more embarrassing.

The god admired his handiwork, it would never cease to amaze him how beautiful Percy looked; naked and bare, quite literally on his lap. His cheeks were flushed, Apollo was happy to see some colour returning to his skin, regaining his natural tan. His hair was getting long, tips of dark ebony locks tickled his shoulders when he had them hunched up shyly like that. Apollo couldn't resist kissing Percy's soft lips, kissing Percy was pretty much the answer to all questions. He continued his exploration, eyes raking over Percy's lithe, muscly body, growing ever stronger with a bit of the god's help, he let a hand roam over Percy's chest. Apollo could feel his heartbeat, so strong, yet so fragile. The god leaned forward, placing a kiss over the vital organ, replacing his hand when he finished.

The demigod watched him, moving his own hand to mimic Apollo's. He could feel the god's heart, pumping a very different life-giving liquid throughout his body. The golden ichor of the gods. Something that would course through Percy's body soon enough. He looked away sadly, yanking his hand from Apollo's chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Apollo didn't believe that at all. Percy shivered in the cool night air, making the god change their position, he laid the demigod down, pulling the blanket up and over him. Percy didn't protest, only wincing as the move caused friction on his still hard length. He was really beginning to resent being a teenager. When Apollo slipped in next to him he attached himself to the god, cuddling and nuzzling against him, eventually just settling to hold him, laying against his chest.

Apollo slid a hand over his shoulder, feeling the scar beneath his fingers, but Percy didn't flinch at all, Apollo's hands meant the exact opposite of what the scar meant, Apollo was allowed to touch him wherever he wanted. "So what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm just tired, and sort of embarrassed."

"about what?"

"D'you want a list?"

"Yes." Percy glanced up, Apollo actually looked genuine.

"Why did Zeus want to see my back?"

"I would imagine that your father is pressuring for a decision to be made about Oceanus, he thinks it's clear enough what he did to you, he wants him punished and he doesn't want to wait." Percy shifted uncomfortably. "Zeus is playing everything carefully. You're not an immortal yet, I think Oceanus was counting on that to get off lightly with what he did to you, but it's backfired, you're being treated as one of us, it's a grave offence to me and your father, as well as all the gods in general. Though not _everyone_ agrees with that because of it's technicalities." -Percy wasn't actually a god yet. "but it's what's been decided." Percy didn't realise any of that, because he was being considered a god; an attack by a Titan was being weighed a lot more heavily than it would have done. He guessed that was good. For him anyway. "Other than that, Poseidon is bias, and so am I, which means Zeus is too to a degree." he sighed. "He's trying to keep you out of it as much as possible, primarily because I requested him to."

"Why?"

"Because it's not in your best interest to be... deliberated upon. You didn't remember, you were upset, I didn't want him, your dad, or anyone traumatising you further."

"I'm not traumatised." he replied solemnly. Percy didn't like anything that referred to him being in any way damaged. The demigod thought about what Apollo had just said. "but I do remember now."

"Yes, which is why Zeus and Poseidon are anxious." Percy felt a little guilty, he was causing all this.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"Why are you apologising? Don't apologise."

"I'm causing trouble."

"No, you are not. Don't worry about it, as far as I'm concerned they can bloody well wait." Apollo's boldness shocked Percy a little, he guessed that he wouldn't be this cocky around Zeus or Poseidon, but he, like most, sometimes have to do or say things under the motto of 'what they don't know won't hurt them'.

"But they're waiting because of me..."

"Percy, don't." the god lifted Percy's head and looked into his eyes. "don't put pressure on yourself. That's what I've been stopping everyone else doing. It's only been a few days, trust me, they've waited a lot longer than that for things."

"What if I never want to talk about it?" the god suddenly looked like he was about to say something that Percy wouldn't like. "right" Apollo didn't need to answer.

"Don't worry about it for now." Percy clenched his fingers around the charm hanging from his wrist. Apollo sighed, he seemed to get the picture. "It's not just going to go away by itself Percy, you can't just bury it and hope to forget, you have to work past it." Percy narrowed his eyes. "And a stubborn attitude won't help." the demigod sighed.

"Why is it so important that he knows?"

"It's a bit complicated. Partially because it wouldn't look particularly good of he were to seemingly act rash. Rash decision making, especially in his position, isn't really clever." Apollo thought back to last week. He could hardly say that, talk about not practicing what you preach. "And partly because he's rather angry about it. I don't think that needs much explanation." not really. Apollo was his son, and Percy didn't need to have seen to know that his boyfriend had been a little more than upset. "Though on the plus side of having this long conversation is that your sword isn't pressed against my leg anymore." it actually took Percy a few seconds of frowning before he caught on and swiftly gave the god a dig in his ribs. "ouch" they glared playfully at each other.

"Apollo, can I ask you something?" Percy's cheeks went red.

"Of course."

"Am I... Um..." Apollo didn't need the necklace to know that Percy was embarrassed, he waited patiently for him to continue. Percy thought he better just say it quickly, like ripping off a band aid. "Am I any good?" He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, making an unsettling tingle across the skin. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking?" Percy's stomach dropped, if he was any good then surely he'd just say so.

"Paranoia." Apollo smiled, it was a fair answer.

"Yes, you're fine." Percy still didn't feel better, _just_ 'fine'?

"I think you just bludgeoned my ego." the god almost snorted in laughter.

"Percy, you're good, okay? Trust me." he watched Percy thoughtfully as he brushed a finger over an ablazed cheek. "You're inexperienced, but you're a natural lover. You also have a good teacher." the god grinned. Percy rolled his eyes before grabbing Apollo's closest arm, gently pulling his boyfriend onto his side with his back to him. Apollo looked over his shoulder to Percy, the demigod met his eyes, choosing not to answer the silent question. Instead just slipping in behind him, wrapping his arms around Apollo's waist and spooning his body. He breathed in Apollo's scent before kissing the back of his neck, the god's breath quivered, Percy was showing a little dominance, and as always Apollo liked it, even if the dominant actions were subtle.

The demigod nuzzled against him, pulling the blanket over them, his shower would have to wait until morning, not that he minded smelling like 'sex and sunshine' as Apollo put it, for just a little bit longer. Apollo couldn't help being a little disappointed that Percy wasn't taking it further, but he didn't say anything, Percy had had a long day, and his stamina wasn't quite the same as Apollo's. Yet.

…**End of Chapter 51…**

Ah, I hope you like it. xD I never meant for it to be that long, but I got really, _really _carried away :3 it ended up being an ApolloxPercy moment that was 4 and a half thousand words long. Eeep. Sorry xD

Also, I can't decide who Percy should confide in about the torture... Hmm... :/

P.S. you Americans _do_ say band aid right? As in, a plaster? O.o

Haha, I've made a little something to copy and paste onto the ends of my stories to do my shameless advertising :P

Read my other PJ stories :D *offers cookies*

Series:

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You – PercyxDionysus

:3

Next Chapter : Mom is God

Until next time,

-Pp


	52. Mom is God

**Really sorry for the lateness guys, I've been rather ill. I still am, my head is all over the place so I apologise for my briefness.**

**I really found it hard to get into writing this chapter, so I also apologise for its crappiness and if my replies are a bit blunt.**

**Sabaku no Sable**: I was thinking that, but I was considering Triton or Hypnos.

**Jajacob**: haha, your opinions are always good :) I don't think I'm considering Poseidon, maybe Apollo, I haven't decided yet.

**Fluteanime11**: I love Sally x3 and well, he does have the mega load of reasons to feel unsure. :3

**Milkamoo97**: hehe, yes they are! Thanks :3

**emthereble**: thank you :3

**X5 - 452 and 494**: yes he's going back to camp, you have to wait and see if there's any drama :) no demigods know, as I said last chapter (I think?) it's being kept as a god issue. And thanks, I really enjoyed writing that chapter, I'm glad you like it :)

**bunniesareninjas**: haha, I'm going as fast as I can, and no, there is still quite a bit planned for this fic.

**xxPercyRoxxx**: I really can't decide his punishment yet xD but it will be bad, I assure you :3

**DarkLove12489**: haha, I didn't know but that's awesome! :D *rolls around having happy fit* im glad you liked it, i think it was my favourite chapter to write :3 oh, and my other stories are close to updating too! :3

**Liz: **yay, lol you sound like me when I'm waiting for reviews, I check my email every five minutes :3 argh, question overload, head- not- working- I'm too out of it to answer your questions, I'm sorry . I'll answer them next time I promise.

**Paulo C**: that's okay! Thank you! :3

**coralie14**: thanks!

**Guest**: yay, thanks so much!

**awesomegirl**: haha, I'm totally taking that as a request! And that! :) and lol, that actually made me feel a little better right now xD

**LOLgirl**: lol, thanks :)

**Miette in the Rain**: I was thinking if not Apollo, then Triton or Hypnos? And I'm gonna try anything your question, but my head is fried. Ok, here goes, oh, no wait, I think this chapter answers them... I don't know Dx oh gods, if it doesn't I'll have to answer them next chappie.

**percyjackson**: haha, a plaster is a band-aid, as you call them xD

**Night of Defeat**: yay, thank you! :3

**kyoko12989**: thanks :)

**HomelessScapegoats**: yaya, thank you lots!

**Malenti**: you ew at PercyxDionysus but not PercyxAres? XD They're not that bad, I promise.

**BreakLover84**: sorry, this isn't soon x( better late than never though.

**BriCastellan**: haha, thanks, it's probably my gave chapter :3

**Mizuki 8D**: my schedules gone put the window lately, but I aim to get back to it a soon as I'm able! Anyway, thank yous!

**Guest**: hehe thanks! :D and the only reaction I can ever imagine Zeus giving is an eye roll, and we already know that Poseidon is just waiting for an excuse to thwack Apollo with his trident :3 and confiding in his mom sounds fine, but I don't Percy would ever do that, I mean, she must worry about him a lot as it is, I don't think he'd ever want to go into detail of his torture, it'd break her heart. .

**Awesomegirl**: I love carnivals :3 they have a date coming up all right, *plots* muahahaha.

**Fickle Nightmare I am**: *waves* Indeed. Possibly, Apollo's 'comfort' is always fun to read ;3

…**Chapter 52 - Mom is God…**

Percy wriggled as he slept, his heart racing and his eyes squeezed tightly shut, he was still behind Apollo, cuddled closely enough to him for the god to feel his breath against his neck. Apollo looked over his shoulder at him, he could just see the side of Percy's face in the moonlight, his expression didn't hold the peaceful and content look that he was hoping it would. The demigod suddenly withdrew, moving his arms to hug himself tightly. The god took the opportunity of his freedom to turn over. Percy was curled up, clearly struggling with whatever he was seeing. Apollo couldn't even sigh, he had let himself believe that this wouldn't happen again.

…

_Percy was stood in the Olympus throne room, the gods looked down at him domineeringly, he wanted them to stop. He eyes moved between his father and the ever terrifying Zeus. They were looking at him like he was something disgusting that they'd just trod in._

_He stepped backwards, moving to make a break for the exit. But dreams didn't play by the rules. He was suddenly on the floor, a glance to his side saw Apollo, the same expression on his face, he tried to call to him but nothing came out of his mouth. In slow motion he tried to crawl away, escape from the immortals' gaze, but his arms wouldn't work, he looked to them to see himself covered in blood, so much blood. His forearms were ripped and bleeding, the red liquid poured from the wounds. He wanted to shout for help, he lifted an arm to reach out to Apollo, but paused as he saw his silver knife in his hand, the metal tinted almost entirely red from blood. He'd done this to himself. He wanted to do it. He all but forgot about the gods as he slashed at his wrist relentlessly._

He drifted into consciousness, his dream still playing in his head. "Percy, stop it." he felt Apollo pulling at his arms, it was still dark, but as always he could see quite well. He looked down in confusion to see himself scratching at his own skin, his forearms were red with bumps of white lines. Well, at least it wasn't a blood bath. "You were dreaming."

"I was what?" he asked, still confused.

"What happened?" Percy stared at him sleepily.

"I dunno" Something to do with knives. Fighting? No. He had a knife. Blood, he was cutting himself. The momentary pride of managing to remember a dream was cut short by actually realising what it was. "I was cutting myself." Percy relaxed, it didn't bother him, it was just a dream. Well, nightmare. But just an ordinary one. After the day he'd had it wasn't surprising, he smiled as he thought of the one good thing in that day.

"Percy, stop smiling, it isn't funny." the smile dropped.

"It wasn't that, I was thinking of something else." the god gave him a dubious look. "It was nothing, just a bad dream. Can we go back to sleep now?" Apollo didn't stop staring at him in concern. "Please, don't worry about it. Come here." Percy pulled him down to sleep by him, he felt the god cuddle against his body. His blonde hair looked like it was glowing under the moonlight, perhaps just another way of contrasting with is sister. It was splayed over his chest as Apollo laid against him. Percy leaned down and kissed Apollo's head before pulling the blanket over the god's back. Percy wrapped an arm around his shoulders and placed the other under his own head, quickly falling back asleep.

…

Hours later, as the room filled with the warm light of his sun, Apollo felt Percy tense around him, he could hear Percy's heart beat rapidly once more. He lifted his head, he could feel that Percy was anxious, but he wasn't sure whether or not it was a nightmare.

…

_Percy was at his dad's palace, in what must be the throne room. It was a large, grand room, massive Greek collumns lined it's walls, coral, shells and other objects of the ocean decorated every available space, magnificient gold and vibrant colours ran through everything. It was beautiful and majestic, worthy of the god of the sea. Just away from the centre of the back wall was a platformed area with steps leading down to the large space between it and the huge entrance archway. On this platform were three thrones, one large grand one, and down a step were two smaller ones either side of it. The largest was obviously Poseidon's, fitting of his power. The smaller ones were slightly less regal, one of sparkling polished marble and the other a mix of large shells. Amphitrite and Triton perhaps?_

_His father was sat in his throne, but his posture was far from relaxed, in fact he looked downright furious. Triton was stood -as much as you could stand underwater, without legs- in front of their dad, with an almost forlorn look on his face._

_Everything suddenly blurred into motion, his dad was indeed angry. He was yelling in Greek at Triton, Percy concentrated and tried to work out what was being said._

_"What the - did you think you were doing, going to see Percy?" He could probably guess what he meant. "What did you say?" He had to respect Triton, Percy was scared and it wasn't even directed at him._

_"I did not do anything to cause him -" he either said torment or suffering. "-I saved him."_

_"I have not forgotten"_

_"He needed person to talk to."_

_"And that was you?"_

_"Well it was not going to be you." this seemed to make their dad even angrier._

_"Of course not! He fears me!" Triton held his tongue, obviously not wanting to push his luck. "You handed him the weapon to perform-" Percy didn't know the last word, but he assumed his dad meant something like 'commit suicide'. His dad was punishing Triton for giving him the knife? He tried to call out to him, it wasn't his brother's fault, Triton had done nothing but help him. "You were foolish and-" He didn't know the last word. "After surviving everything Oceanus did to him he still may have death." death? probably meant died. Pfft, tenses. Greek was hard. His dad stood up from his throne. "Where did this come from?" he lifted Percy's silver knife._

_"He had it in his hand when I found him." Percy could remember passing out with it. "I gave it back-" Percy didn't catch what he said, he assumed he said the day of his visit, or where. Poseidon asked why. "Because it belongs to him, it means something to him" that seemed to hit a string with Poseidon. The demigod wasn't sure what was so personally important about that knife, it just made everything so... Real, confirmed that it had indeed happened. Part of him was in denial, the knife anchored him to reality, and as scary as reality was, he knew that he needed it. He just wasn't sure whether he was ready to face the real world quite yet, but he couldn't hide in the little haven that he had with Apollo forever._

_His dad sighed. "I forbid you from seeing him without permission." Tritons face, remained stoic, if there was one thing gods were good at, it was maintaining an excellent poker face. Percy wondered if they argued often. Triton did call him Poseidon behind his back, and Percy didn't have to ask to know that their dad wouldn't like that. Triton nodded and the dream fell away._

…

The demigod woke up groggily. "Are you okay?" Apollo asked. Percy looked from the rising sun to Apollo.

"uh… yeah."

"bad dream?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"You were mumbling a lot."

"Sorry. Um, I need to talk to my dad."

"I know." Percy gave him a confused look. "You kept saying something about him and Triton. It's not his fault?"

"It isn't!"

"Percy, I have no idea what you're talking about." _oh._

"My dad, he, I think he's blaming Triton for giving me the knife." Apollo didn't look at all surprised. "You knew?"

"He _did_ give you the knife, but I didn't tell your father that. Poseidon found out that he was looking for you last night." Percy remembered Apollo refusing to tell him something. "Triton couldn't deny that he'd already been to see you. It's none of my business what Poseidon chooses to do." Percy looked down forlornly, he had a point.

"He was looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was pissed off at him." the god replied bluntly. Percy couldn't argue with that.

"It wasn't his fault, he didn't know that I was going to do that, he was trying to help. Please ask my dad not to be mad at him." Percy stared at him with pleading eyes. Normally he'd leap up and march off to do it himself, but he didn't want to be within 20ft of his dad in the mood he was in, he felt silly for it but he couldn't help it. Apollo sighed.

"Go have a shower, I'll be back soon." he disappeared. For a split second Percy hoped he remembered to put clothes on in the process of leaving. He sighed, his stomach was in knots. He hoped he wouldn't make his dad angry at Apollo too. He pushed the covers back, crawling out of bed and headed onto the shower.

Percy somewhat hoped it would be hard to scrub the smell of Apollo from his skin, he thought back to the god's hoodie, he'd left it on Olympus. He suddenly felt sad, he wanted it, he kept hoping Apollo would walk in and join him, but that was beginning to look unlikely. After he finished he took a good look at himself in the bathroom mirror, it was only recently that he ever looked at himself fully naked. He ran hands over his body, twisting around to see the scar on his back, he still didn't know what to think of it, was it just another battle scar? Or a mark of shame? He faced himself again, staring into his eyes. He smiled, his moan would moan about his hair, complain that it looked a mess, it looked even longer now it was wet. He hugged himself, thumbs rubbing the muscles on his arms. He was startled by a knock on the bathroom door

"Percy?" the demigod looked over. Apollo stepped in slowly, eyes glancing over Percy's naked form. He picked up a towel as he walked over, opening it out and wrapping it around his boyfriend, not removing his arms from around him afterwards. They stared into each other's eyes through the mirror. "your father's calmed down a bit. But Triton has to ask for permission to come see you, from me as well as Poseidon. I think he was rather annoyed at my interfering. Less so when he found out that you had sent me, then he just looked guilty." Percy turned from the mirror, facing into Apollo's hug.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to go."

"Hey, don't be silly, I said I'd do anything for you, even if that means conversing with a very grumpy sea god." The god coerced a smiled out of him before kissing his head. "come on, we better get going." Apollo suddenly had a handful of Percy's clothes, he passed them to the demigod before giving a smile as he left to let him change. Percy dried himself, feeling better once he was dressed, he was enjoying the confident glow he had, it felt good. He walked out and pulled his shoes on from by the end of the bed. Apollo was stood in front of the windows, one arm leaned out onto the frame and the other pushed into his pocket. He looked deep in thought, staring out over the ocean. He looked rather sexy in a brooding sort of way. Percy walked over quietly, moulding himself around Apollo's pose. "You ready to go?" the demigod nodded. "Sure?" Percy was, but he thought about asking for the hoodie. _Nah, _he thought, it's silly. "Perseus?" the demigod snapped back to reality.

"Don't call me that, yeah, I'm sure." the god raised an eyebrow. He snapped his fingers, making the hoodie appear on Percy. The demigod looked at it in confusion, earning a smirk from Apollo.

"You're so obvious." Percy smiled, blushing furiously, he pulled the god in for a kiss, moving against him and quickly wanting more. He walked the god backwards, a glance seeing Apollo's desk luckily clear. He pushed him back onto it, lifting up Apollo's thighs onto his hips. "Percy." the god pulled them apart. "As much as I like where you are right now." his eyes glanced down between them. "now is not the right time." Percy smirked and stepped back before helping Apollo back onto his feet, the god shifted awkwardly. "What do you say to going in the chariot?" Percy smiled and shrugged. "Let's go."

…

On the journey Percy stared out into nowhere, blindly watching the world whiz by beneath them. His stomach was in knots, he couldn't find much to make conversation about, but the occasional glance over to Apollo showed him looking quite calm.

…

Apollo pulled up outside the Blofis house, he looked at the fearful expression on Percy's face and reached over to squeeze his hand. "you'll be okay." Percy didn't know why the nerves were gnawing at his stomach, maybe it was just the thought of not being in his comfort zone anymore. "Do you want me to come with you, or wait?" He would wait for days if that was what his boyfriend wanted. Percy looked between the house and Apollo.

"Give me a little while." Apollo tilted his head before nodding. Percy got out and walked nervously to the door, glancing back briefly to see Apollo stood by his sun chariot, or car as it was at the moment, leaned back against it and watching over him.

Percy knocked the door, biting at his lip nervously.

…

_Sally laid on Percy's bed, it was all she wanted to do as soon as she woke of a morning. Paul couldn't bear to leave her alone, he'd taken time off work since a couple days after Percy was gone. He'd have to convince her to come away from his room every morning. When he thought about the entire situation he felt intense anger, he didn't know who to direct it at. Percy was gone, Sally was suffering, all he could do was watch. He was sitting down next to Percy's bed, comforting her when from Percy's desk came a buzzing. Paul shot up, retrieving his step-son's phone and quickly answering it._

…Days later…

Paul couldn't help but wonder what Percy was doing, he'd told them about being a merman, that was a little far-fetched, even for Percy. Even so, if he couldn't come to them why couldn't they go to him? Sally waited patiently and quietly every day for another call. Percy's phone was never far from her, she had tried calling him back but the phone would just lock. He'd heard Percy's voice, Sally may have been too relieved to notice it but he had definitely picked up on it, the quiver in the demigod's tone, nerves, pain, fear, he couldn't be sure what it was, but it was there. Percy said he'd been kept prisoner, what had they done to him? They'd hurt him, he felt that twisting feeling in his gut that you get when you just know something is horribly wrong.

He and Sally were sat downstairs, he held his wife cuddled against him, stroking through her hair gently. They both twitched when the door was knocked, both staring as if questioning whether it had been real. Sally made to get up but Paul stopped her. "I'll get it." he kissed her head before walking out into the hall, sighing as he opened the front door.

…

As the door opened he saw his step father, the man's face dropped before swiftly pulling Percy in for a hug. But the demigod quickly pulled them apart. "Where's mom?" he asked a little urgently. Paul could only gesture toward the lounge, Percy walked in. Sally beamed as she saw Percy, at first not believing her eyes. The demigod rushed over, practically diving onto the couch next to his mother and landing in a hug.

"Oh Percy, where have you been?" she held him close, stroking a hand through his hair, the tears were already falling down her face. "I've been so worried about you." she kissed his head. Not really giving him much chance to reply. "I missed you so much." Percy closed his eyes, enjoying his mother's hug, the comfort of the sofa, the atmosphere and scents of his familiar home. Nothing was more comforting than home. Nothing.

…

Paul watched them a moment before silently walking out the front door. Striding over to Apollo, he stood square in front him in what could only be an aggressive stance. "If you _ever l_et this happen again I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Paul knew he couldn't _kill _him, but he could damn well try. He also knew, deep down at least, that Apollo would never exert his godly wrath toward him, otherwise he probably would be more cautious in how he spoke to him. Apollo looked at him a moment, he knew he deserved it. He averted his eyes to the ground, looking a little too guilty.

"I understand." if the other gods could see him now. Taking threats from a mortal, though it wasn't just any mortal, it was Percy's step-father, a good person, he deserved some respect. Paul didn't stop for conversation, he looked the god over before turning back to go inside.

"Come on." Apollo followed him hesitantly.

They stood in the hallway, Apollo watched Percy lay against his mother's shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around him. He saw such a peaceful expression on the demigod's face, utter safety and security. In reality she obviously wouldn't be able to do much in the way of protection, but right in that moment, Percy was perfectly sheltered. He glanced over to the man standing next to him. "I wish I could make him feel that unthreatened." he whispered, Paul smiled.

"I suppose you could try, with all your godly powers." there was a definite hint of sarcasm in his voice. "but you can only do so much. But what's that saying... In a child's eyes; _mom_ is god. She has powers over him that you can only wonder about." Paul replied quietly. He studied the thoughtful god a moment before nodding toward another room and walking out, Apollo followed as instructed. "What happened to him?" the sun god could tell that he wasn't stupid, he saw past Percy's vague answers.

"He was kidnapped by Oceanus, the titan of the seas. Kidnapped and tortured."

"What do you mean, tortured?" Apollo winced, it said it all. "Why didn't he come back straight away?"

"He was telling you the truth about that part. I healed him but he was still a merman, it took him a day or so to get past that, then a few more to get past what had happened." Apollo felt ever more guilty as he explained. "he's still not okay." he wondered whether he should say anything about the knife, though there was one thing he was sure he should mention. "He's asked to return to camp." Paul's expression immediately turned to stone. Neither of them would have the heart to say anything to Sally.

…

There wasn't much conversation between the two men, they sat in the room next to where Percy and Sally were. The mother and her son sat silently together, Sally had no idea what her child had gone through, she probably didn't want to know. But she had him back now, that was all she cared about.

Apollo quietly answered Paul's questions about Oceanus, assuring him that he wouldn't attack again. However he didn't give details of Percy's state when they had found him, that was Percy's business. It _all_ was, but some things were important. Though he didn't want to hurt them even more by mentioning the previous day's events, namely Percy's near-suicidal mood swing, so he decided against bringing it up.

…

"Mom, are you okay?" she smiled sweetly, still stroking his hair.

"I'm wonderful Percy. Now that I have you safe." Percy smiled.

"I'm sorry. About everything."

"hush. Don't be silly." she whispered, silencing the idea of any protests. "no one will hurt you anymore." she rest her he'd against Percy's. "Did your dad fetch you? Percy noticed how she blatantly avoided asking what had happened to him.

"my brother did."

"Tyson?" she asked.

"Triton."

"I thought he didn't like you?" Percy smiled in reverie.

"He's okay, once you get to know him. He took care of me, so has Apollo" Percy lifted his head, catching a resenting look on his mother's face. "He didn't mean to not be there that day. He didn't know, I told him to stay away from me." the way his mother looked at him, like she could see straight into his soul.

"Why did you want him to stay away?" he sighed, _great_, he'd got her into protective mode now.

"We had an argument, he did some silly godly thing to try and make me happy." Sally smiled.

"He sounds just like your father." Percy winced.

"eww." his mother laughed, Percy grinned at the happy response, hugging her again tightly but being mindful of her belly. "So, have you two finally decided on a name yet?" she smiled.

"No. Though I like Alice for a girl, Thomas for a boy. Paul disagrees."

"What does he like?" she laughed a little.

"He likes about 2 dozen names." Percy smiled, it was Paul's first child, the man had a right to be excited and happy, though he felt another twinge of guilt for marring everyone's life with his misfortune. His mother meanwhile stroked her stomach affectionately. "baby will be here soon. Another brother or sister for you."

"I don't recall having many sisters at all." Sally smiled. "Churchill was my brother you know." the woman laughed.

"I can believe that." she smiled down at him. "You're very special Percy, you always will be."

"That's not always a good thing." she looked him over, turning his head and examining him.

"Are you still..."

"human? Yeah, I mean no. Technically I never was, not totally. I mean, I'm mortal still, we haven't..." he trailed off. Things were definitely falling back into normality, Percy being ever embarrassed about his relationship with Apollo. "Soon though I think." he averted his eyes, it was embarrassing, but he guessed his mother had a right to know when he was going to become an immortal. He looked up at her motherly gaze. "It's good to be home." they smiled. Sally kissed his head.

"It's good to _have_ you home." she suddenly looked sad. "You don't look well."

"I'm fine, just tired." he smiled as genuinely as he could. She seemed to take his word for it. For the rest of the day Sally didn't say much to Apollo. She definitely held it against him, so did Paul. Percy felt so sorry for the god, but he couldn't do much about it, they would need time to trust him. The afternoon passed without incident, Sally and Percy sat on the sofa, talking quietly, telling his mother every detail (every appropriate one) of his life. They paused when Percy yawned.

"You should get some sleep."

"Can Apollo stay with me?" she looked reluctant but nodded. The demigod bid her goodnight and headed to his room, grabbing Apollo's wrist along the way and pulling him with him.

"Percy" Paul called out, stopping him on the way. "Here." he passed Percy his phone. The man glanced to Apollo and raised a suspicious eyebrow "be careful." Percy blushed a little but smiled regardless.

"thanks." he continued up the stairs.

…

Percy dropped down onto his bed, sighing heavily, he rolled onto his stomach and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Are you okay?" Apollo asked as he sat down on the side of Percy's bed.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache." came the muffled response. Apollo frowned and lifted the pillow. He placed his hand on Percy's head. "don't."

"Why not?"

"It makes me sleepy." Percy said, turning over.

"I'll try not to do that." the god smiled, replacing his hand and taking away any pain. The demigod watched him feeling the warm glow of the god's powers, Apollo was... Dazzling. His eyes gazed past the god to his trident across the room. He lifted up his hand and it suddenly appeared in his grasp, the end of it leaning on the bed by his feet, he put his other arm behind his head, sighing as he studied the weapon. He looked back at Apollo, the god was watching him with a curious shine in his eyes, they were sapphire blue again, Percy smirked, the colour contrasted rather enchantingly with his golden hair.

"You're _really_ beautiful." the god smiled, leaning down and kissing him softly. Percy dropped the trident onto the other side of the bed and pulled Apollo down next to him, roughly pressing him down into the mattress as he climbed on top of the god, assaulting his mouth with a flurry of hard kisses. He slid his hands over Apollo's body, impatiently pushing them under his shirt to feel the hot skin. "I want you." he said between kisses. Apollo held the boy's face away from his own and glanced over to the door, Percy heard the sound of a click as it locked. _Silly_ _demigod_. He continued their kisses, pressing their bodies closer together when Apollo hooked a leg around his waist, pulling the demigod down for more. Percy started kissing down the god's neck, unfastening his shirt and pulling it open, as soon as he could he wrapped his arms around his body, grinding his hips down against Apollo's. "I want you so badly." he mumbled against his shoulder.

The friction against his hardness was incredible, every rub against Apollo sent lightning through his body, he wanted to have Apollo too, feel what it was like to take him. Though the only downside to that would be that Apollo wouldn't be taking him, and he _so_ wanted him to, so very badly. Apollo momentarily stopped his kisses to strip Percy of the beloved hoodie, dropping it to their side onto the trident along with the boy's top. He rolled his hips up to meet Percy's as the demigod bit at his neck unforgivingly.

Percy let out an unhindered moan as the pleasure spiked, barely holding himself back from coming. Apollo caught his mouth in a kiss, muffling further sounds. He felt on a rush, Percy was amazing, he wanted more. But unlike Percy who always just lost control with his hormones at the helm; Apollo was well aware of where they were, and who was nearby. Percy's step-father was going to kill him, his mother too, because no matter what, Percy would always be innocent and Apollo would always be the person corrupting him. "calm down Perce." he whispered against the demigod's lips.

"I don't want to, I want us to be together." Percy stared down at him with passion filled eyes. Apollo knew exactly what he meant by 'together' they both craved ever closer levels of intimacy, but this wasn't the time or place. Apollo had an idea of how he wanted it to be, romantic, special... It wasn't just going to be sex, it would be with Percy, it was so much more than that.

"Soon, be patient Perseus."

"But I love you." The demigod felt his body overheating, everything was too hot, his skin glistened with a sheen of sweat as he grinded his hips, making their erections rub blissfully together through their jeans. Was this what their need had pushed them to? Just their bodies demanding to be together. Apollo grinned.

"I love you too, now slow down." Percy pouted, reluctantly lifting his body from the god's. "You don't have to prove it by pouncing on me. As always, not that it isn't fantastic, just, slow down." Apollo leaned up to kiss him gently, he needed to teach him to calm down, he didn't want him to race to it. He moved Percy to his side, still kissing him as he flawlessly switched their positions. The demigod was still breathing heavily when his lips withdrew. "everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's just really warm isn't it?" he asked, his cheeks flushed with heat. Apollo raised an eyebrow, he was _always _really warm, he couldn't tell the difference, but it didn't feel particularly humid. He felt Percy's face, his skin was hot but he couldn't feel anything wrong with him and he couldn't feel any drugs in his system either, it was probably bad that he checked for things like that out of habit. Percy took a deep breath, "you're going to have to get off me, you're making it worse" he smiled sheepishly as Apollo did as he was told, briefly waving his hand and opening the windows.

"How are you feeling?" Percy laughed.

"Shouldn't you know?" Apollo looked sad. "I'm fine, really. Just a little worked up I think." his cheeks blushed for another reason. Apollo smiled and kissed him, unbuckling his belt and flicking open his jeans. Percy whimpered a little as the god stripped him of his remaining clothes before kissing his chest. "I think I'm addicted to you, scarily and unstoppably so." Apollo's eyes flickered to meet his own. "I wouldn't want to be hooked on anyone else." The god smiled, continuing to trail soft kisses up his neck.

He sat up a moment and Percy watched him pour his little vial of oil over his right hand, lubricating hs fingers. He lifted the demigod's arms just above his head, making Percy twitch a little in nervous discomfort.

"Just relax, hold my hand." the demigod laced the fingers of one hand with one of Apollo's letting the other lay beside it. The god slowly brought his oiled hand down again, he laid close to Percy's side and lifted the boy's outside leg, kneeling it up and giving himself access.

Percy shivered as the god stoked a finger down the inside of his thigh, teasing the sensitive flesh. He watched his boyfriend's eyes, they were intently trained on what he was doing to his body. He felt the fingers press between his cheeks, they circled his entrance making the demigod's gasp, his hand tightly squeezing Apollo's.

One finger pushed in, delicately probing him. Percy spread his legs a little further, letting out small moan, only to be shushed by the god. Apollo was smirking as he pushed in another finger, it would not be long now before he could make love to his beautiful Perseus. The demigod bit his lip and groaned, trying to lift his hips to feel more. "No Percy, slowly, let _me_ take you there." the god kissed his cheek, almost laughing when he saw the frustrated look on Percy's face, pouting with eyes narrowed.

"Tease." Apollo chuckled, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"We've been over this; you know it's much better. Don't be so impatient." Percy groaned, feeling Apollo's finger move inside of him.

"Please."

"you're so demanding." Apollo commented cheekily, Percy glared in response. "calm down, how else am I supposed to know what you want?"

"You'd know what I wanted even if -ah- even if I said nothing at all." the god smirked.

"Well, I don't like to show off or anything."

"Yes you do"

"Maybe a little" Apollo winked. "Now..." he pushed a third finger into the demigod, delighting in the cute moan it incited. Percy instinctively tried to twist his hips, he wanted to feel more of the stretch, he liked it. "your body tells me everything I need to know." Percy suddenly felt a little inadequate, he was convinced that he didn't know what Apollo liked in this way, and yet the god knew so much about him. He couldn't read his body language, and he didn't know different ways of doing things, yet again his experience was working against him in an entirely personal way. "What's wrong?" Apollo had stopped.

"nothing." he managed a weak smile, squeezing Apollo's hand tightly. The god kissed him passionately, making Percy forget his worries. He continued the movement of his hand while they kissed, keeping his pace slow and gentle. He moved to hold both of Percy's hands in his own, glad that Percy didn't seem to mind. The demigod arched his back, trying to touch Apollo as much as he could, he gasped as the god suckled his neck, lips, tongue and teeth working the soft skin. "mmm, 'Pollo" he breathed, body twisting in pleasure as those talented fingers massaged that spot inside of him. His toes curled, warmth radiating from his core and spreading through his entire body like fire on oil. "Don't stop, please, don't stop." he mumbled, trying to keep himself quiet, as if Apollo would _ever_ stop. Those beautiful sensations... He wanted them, needed them, if Apollo stopped now it'd kill him. He tried to pull one hand down to stroke himself. "'Pollo, I need- Ahh."

"Shh. No Percy, I want you to come just from this, just from me..." and it wouldn't be long either. The god smothered his moans with a kiss, increasingly concerned with Percy's noise levels. The demigod felt himself edging his finish, he bit Apollo's lip harshly as he rutted his hips against the fingers, spraying his seed between them.

They kissed softly, Percy gasped as Apollo withdrew his fingers, occasionally moaning with the aftershocks of his orgasm. They were soon breathing heavily against each other, Percy even sweatier than before, the demigod gave him a long final kiss, he could taste something odd, tangy and metallic, but sweet too somehow. He pulled back, holding the god's lower lip with his thumb, he somehow managed to blush and go pale at the same time, he'd cut Apollo's lip via biting it too hard, it wS Apollo's golden blood that he could taste. The god didn't seem to notice, he was busy watching Percy lovingly. "Your lip's bleeding" the god smiled, licking his lip, Percy could swear it was already disappearing.

"mmm, I'd noticed." he smiled, reaching out and rubbing a smudge of blood from Percy's mouth. "you're too loud." Percy narrowed his eyes, a blush spreading across his face.

"You're one to talk." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"at least I pick my place a little better." Percy smiled up at him, almost laughing.

"You're just afraid my mom's going to strangle you."

"That too." Apollo laid down next to the demigod. "Your parents hate me." Percy sighed.

"They're just upset. Give them a while." Percy pushed himself up and pulled a tissue from his bedside table to wipe his release off their stomachs.

"I won't ask what they're usually there for." Percy rolled his eyes.

"shut up." Apollo laughed. Percy noticed a slight wet spot on the god's jeans and smirked. "pent up are we?" it was Apollo's turn to glare this time, Percy grinned. "Go get changed. I'll wait for you."

"You want me to go?"

"only for a minute, besides, you'll be watching." it wasn't a question. Apollo tilted his head, giving it some thought.

"Yeah, okay. Stay right here though." he kissed him before disappearing. He swiftly got changed, leaving his upper half bare, he could have just done it instantly, but perhaps Percy wanted to see if he'd be okay without him, or maybe he just didn't think about it too much, he could see Percy now, he looked unsure of himself, timid while he was all alone.

While he was gone Percy pulled come more underwear back on, quickly tidying his room -moving clothes and putting his trident back- before climbing into bed, he felt like having a shower after being so hot, but he was just too tired, it would have to wait until morning. Bed was weird without his boyfriend, he wanted his warmth back. "Hurry up 'Pollo." he said quietly to himself. He twitched slightly in surprise when the god just appeared behind him, laying on top of the covers and threading his arms around Percy.

"I'm here, don't worry. Just rest." The demigod snuggled down and closed his eyes, Apollo snapped his fingers, turning off the bedside lamp.

In the end Percy didn't have the heart to tell his mother that he wanted to return to camp, he'd get round to it, but just for tonight, he'd rest.

…**End of Chapter 52…**

So what do you guys think? boy or girl, and a name :3 I do like Alice or Thomas. Though I _have_ just watched Alice in Wonderland (the new one, well, I say new... _Newest_.)

Ugh, we've had a heat wave in England, it's so hot, I'm melting... Plus I've been at work a lot and I work in a kitchen, (you'll get no more info than that! XD) so it's even hotter, now I feel horrible so I've just been coming home and passing out on the sofa x(

Anyway...

…

Shameless advertising time;

Read my other PJ stories :D *offers cookies*

Series:

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time, hopefully soon, thanks for being patient with me.

-Pp


	53. Memories

**Hey guys, this update has taken forever, I know. Real life has been in the way :/ plus, like the last chapter, I really had to drag myself through this one, so I'm not sure if I like it, but I'm hopeful :3**

I'm all sad, I watched the Olympic closing ceremony last night… well done USA, 104 medals, 46 of which were gold, then China, 87 medals (38 golds) and then Great Britain with 65 medals, (29 golds) we were in the top three, yay. Though everyone did pretty awesome. :3

I **SO** want to go to Rio 2016 though. *pouts* I'm a traveler by nature. :3

**BriCastellan**: haha, don't feel bad, I'm much better thanks :D

**BreakLover84**: thanks :3

**Liz**: indeed, poor Triton, but there was no other way that Poseidon was going to react :( and he'll become immortal when Apollo says so. :3

**allwrong4life**: indeed .

**Fluteanime11**: I already have much planned for when the other campers find out ;3 there will be drama and there will be fireworks. :)

**Guest**: you shal have to wait and see :)

**DarkLove12489**: well Poseidon is mad at him and Apollo does out rank Triton, and both the Olympians are being touchy about it :( and Apollo clearly only gets wet spots when he's with Percy ;P

**emthereble**: at some point perhaps, but Percy's having trouble talking about it at all :( I agree, you can't go through all that without being at least a little bit jumpy.

**xxPercyRoxxx**: Sowwy, I did it again .

**Jajacob**: Pfft, the weather can't make up its mind, though th heat has been nice to a degree, Apollo must be smiling down on the Olympics ;3 though Zeus made an appearance the other day in the form of a storm. Life is so much funner when you think of it like that :)

**DawnScarlet19610**: possibly, something Greek maybe, though I'm not sure :3 and he'll become one when the time is right xD

**Mizuki** **8D**: thanks :3

**mudkiprox**: yay! Thank you! :D

**bunniesareninjas**: thanks :)

**playing**-**dodgebal**: I have a cousin Layla… hmm, I don't know, if it's a girl I want something graceful, but motherly, I want everyone to know that it's _Sally's_ baby. :)

**Guest**: thanks, but read them all! Please? :3 unless of course you have… curse you for being anonymous .

**Wincest**-**me**: yay, thank you! :D

**Miette** **in** **the** **Rain**: the Olympics have been great! No its all in London, I'm from the midlands, further up the country. Poseidon has legitimate reasons, even if Triton was only trying to help, he _did _causesomedamage, it's probably a case of Triton having too much faith in Percy's recovery and Poseidon having too little. :(

**Guest**: thanks :D

**X5 - 452 and 494**: oh dear D: Zeus must have been in a bad mood, or was it like a hurricane type storm, in which case, tut tut Poseidon, definitely best not to complain in either case. *looks nervously to the skies* xD

**Milkamoo97**: thanks! :)

**SarcasmSpeaksVolumes**: haha, thank you :3

**anon**: x3 thanks

**chocolate**-**luver21**: you're right, I won't tell you x3 other than just _soon, _as Apollo has said

**DesiredAngel**: I don't intend on abandoning it don't worry :3

**blackandwhitephotos**: hehe, thanks :D

**lucy**: yay! :D thanks

**Guest**: ok! Ok! XD

**arthur'sknight**: haha, you've been reviewing lots of chapters, thank you! :D you have that lion king song in my head now D: and haha, a chicken? Though wouldnt it mean something different if you spell his nickname correctly with an apostrophe to signify a missing letter, as in - 'pollo - rather than just - pollo - yes? No? I so want to learn Italian D: Anyway, keep reviewing! I look forward to them :)

**Priestess** **of** **Silvanus**: haha, you must read on and find out. :3

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 53 - Memories…**

Percy drifted awake in the early hours, blinking his eyes into focus. He felt Apollo's strong arms around him, as well as a jean covered leg hooked over his waist on top of the covers. He shifted, trying to lean up without disturbing the god. His clock said 4am, he slid back down into Apollo's warmth. He laid there awake for a while, listening in to the silence of the night, if he listened carefully enough he could hear the god's soft breathing and the occasional sound from outside.

He slowly turned in his boyfriend's embrace, moving to face him. He smiled stupidly for the millionth time at how beautiful Apollo was... Percy kissed the tip of his nose "I love you Apollo" he whispered before settling back down, leaning his head against the god's and closing his eyes. "You're my whole world, my everything. You've done so much for me and all I can give you is my love. I hope that's enough." he kissed Apollo's motionless lips.

"You give me so much more than that." Apollo murmured in response. Percy opened his eyes in surprise.

"You're awake?"

"I am now." Percy blushed.

"Sorry."

"Gods sleep differently. We don't really dream as you do, I'm aware of what going on around me" Percy said a mental '_oh' _before kissing him again.

"I love you" Percy whispered, smiling.

"I love you too. Go to sleep." the god closed his eyes, leading by example. Percy followed, but he couldn't sleep. He had a lot to think about, how long was he intending to stay at camp? Considering that he didn't know when Apollo would decide that he was ready. He twitched in realisation, would he even be allowed to go to camp after he was immortal? He didn't know, he hadn't asked, there was _a_ _lot_ he hadn't asked. He'd always been too embarrassed to ask questions, but he was less so now, maybe he could. But where should he start? He knew what Apollo had already told him, a few bits from his dad and a little from Triton.

"Apollo?"

"Will I be different?"

"huh?"

"after we... Will I be different? Well, even more so, after everything just lately... I'm surprised you even recognise me anymore, I feel different... not about you, just... Me. When I don't think about it I'm fine, but when I do... I feel sick and paranoid..." he'd drifted off his intended topics a little, but he still wanted an answer. Apollo watched his boyfriend, Percy was really trying, after all, he wasn't one for just talking about his feelings off the bat like this.

"Things have changed, and they'll continue to change. But you're still you. Are you asking this because you think becoming immortal will change you, or having sex with me will?" the god asked with calm eyes.

"I- I don't know. Why would...?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Percy sighed.

"_How _will things change?"

"You'll be a god Percy, an immortal. Stronger, more powerful."

"I know." he didn't sound thrilled at all.

"You can go wherever you want, see whoever you want, it won't be taking anything from you."

"I can go wherever I want?"

"Of course. Just… be careful" Percy gave him a questioning look. "You know there are rules. You won't be able to help the demigods anymore, by all means be their friend, but there are lines you won't be able to cross, and you have to understand that." Percy understood alright. The gods kept their distance, he wouldn't be who he was in terms of where he stood anymore. "Hey, don't look so sad, it's not all bad." Percy smiled.

"I get to have you." the god grinned.

"I meant besides that. It'll be fun. I promise that you will like it" he didn't doubt that he'd like it, it was the letting go of other things that he was worried about, and that was where Triton's words had been ever comforting. The demigod believed in everything Triton had told him during their precious few conversations, though he was a little dubious about him saying that Oceanus hadn't broken him, historically he had proven quite the opposite. _I want my knife back... _He suddenly thought, _and my sword... _He couldn't help feeling a pinch of anger toward his father, obviously not trusting him with sharp objects anymore, perhaps that was why the god hadn't mentioned his sword at all in their last encounter.

"I know." he smiled, he couldn't mistrust Apollo, if he said something then he felt compelled to believe it. It dawned on him that he shouldn't think of it as leaving his life behind, it was just another stage. The revelation sent a wave of comfort flooding through him. He quickly gave the god another kiss, grinning to himself, causing Apollo to raise an eyebrow.

"What has suddenly got you smiling so much?" not that he was complaining.

"You. You're mine and I feel better about everything… nothing is on my mind right now and it feels good." Apollo smiled too. "I'm safe here beside you. Nothing can hurt me, not while I have my big powerful god with me." he snuggled into Apollo's shoulder, laughing quietly. "Apollo?"

"Yeah?" the demigod ceased his chuckles and just nuzzled under his boyfriend's jaw.

"Touch me… _Feel_ me…" he purred, the god kissed him suddenly as he silently kicked off his jeans, letting himself in under the blankets. He pulled Percy close, sliding his hands over his body, not letting any part of his skin feel unwanted. When Percy pulled away for air they leaned their foreheads together, pressing their bodies as close together as they could. Apollo slid a hand down Percy's thigh, wrapping the leg over his hip. "I'm going back to camp tomorrow." Apollo blinked and took a good look at him, he was serious.

"Percy, I know you want to go back, but your mother, she's only just got you back..."

"I know." Apollo could see a whole manner of emotions in his boyfriend's eyes; guilt, shame, anger. He didn't _want_ to leave, but he had to, well, _he _was convinced he had to. Apollo could tell that there was going to be no changing his mind. Before Apollo could speak again Percy sighed and turned over, holding the god's arms securely around him. Obviously the topic wasn't up for debate either way. He moulded his body back around the demigod's and listened to his breathing, it was another hour before it slowed, signaling that Percy had fallen to sleep.

…

When Percy opened his eyes he noticed two things. One, he was incredibly groggy and tired, clearly having not slept long enough and two, Apollo wasn't behind him. The first thing immediately being undone by the second when Percy shot up in bed to look for him. He sighed in relief when he saw the god sat at his desk, who had apparently been reading -currently looking over at Percy in alarm- and dropped back down onto his bed.

"Are you _trying _to give me a heart attack?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry. And you don't need to be worrying about heart attacks." Percy rolled his eyes, it had been a rhetorical question, trust Percy to say it to the one and only person to take it literally.

"What time is it?"

"Just past twelve."

"What? Seriously?" he sat up again.

"Yes. Your mother came up a couple hours ago to see if you were awake, but when you weren't, she wanted to let you sleep." Percy looked at the god, there was something off in his tone, the ghost of a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"She knows that you want to go back to camp."

"You told her?" Apollo flinched, making Percy lower his tone. "Sorry, It just should have been me that told her."

"I know, but she asked me and I couldn't lie. I think she already knew to a degree." Percy sighed, he was right.

The demigod smiled, Apollo just wasn't a liar, he was a gentleman. And his mom probably _really_ did guess, she had a habit of figuring her son out quite easily. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." he seemed to be thinking. "When did you want to go?"

"Tonight." Apollo nodded. Percy pushed himself out of bed and walked over to his closet, stretching as he went. The god watched his body with keen interest, Percy really was the ultimate distraction for him, but he suppressed a snigger as Percy was searching for some clothes.

"Come out of the closet Percy." the demigod leaned backwards out the doorway to stare at his boyfriend with a warning look on his face, Apollo grinned back innocently. "I couldn't resist." Percy glared before leaning back in, pulling some jeans on and grabbing the rest of his clothes.

"I'm having a shower, do try not to get yourself killed while I'm gone." Apollo smirked cheekily.

"I don't think they hate me quite that much." they shared a smile before Percy walked out.

…

Apollo sat in Percy's room, examining his surroundings, some of Percy's clothes were still haphazardly strewn on the end of the bed and across the floor, it brought a smile to his face as he stood up, picking up the garments and putting them aside neatly. He specifically remembered Percy doing exactly this last night, he had no idea how the clothes managed to get all over the place again, he suppressed a laugh when he thought that perhaps Percy was just terrible at tidying up.

As he crouched to pick up Percy's t-shirt the movement caused a small square of paper to flutter from under the bed. He picked it up, reading the neat little handwriting.

Be safe Percy.

Love Mom.

xxx

He cocked his head in thought, peering under the bed curiously, nothing much under there, some converse, a box, a bag and a few books. He stood up, putting the note onto the bedside table. It wasn't at all an unusual note for a parent to leave, though he was curious, she certainly hadn't left it recently, and he couldn't see her having left it while Percy was gone. He shrugged, after finishing his tidy he sat down, picking his book back up. It wasn't a novel, it was his notebook, he'd been reading through some of his old poems, sighing in discontent, love poems, they now just seemed a bit pointless, nothing could explain how much he loved Percy, whenever he tried to put it into words it just turned out all addled and unworthy, he had yet to write something meritable enough for his love, gods knows he had tried.

He disappeared the book with another sigh. He had a new book in which he'd been writing Percy poems, in different styles and traditions, even different languages, and, nothing. He liked not one.

Percy walked back in minutes later, fresh faced and fully awake. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just, out of place, wouldn't you say?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"You mean you're shy?" Apollo mimicked his look.

"Here? Maybe…" the god smiled sheepishly. "I wish they didn't hate me." he averted his gaze downwards forlornly, it was an odd sight to see a god so concerned about whether or not a couple of mortals disliked him. Percy was amazed that their approval meant that much to him, he wondered if his dad's mattered that much too, though he guessed that Apollo wouldn't really talk about that as much.

"We've been through this, they're just upset."

"I don't blame them." Percy walked over to him and slid his arms around his neck, leaning down and kissing him, taking in his scent.

"They like you, they hate that I disappeared. Say that it was your fault and I'll likely hit you." Percy said bluntly as he nuzzled the god's blonde hair. Apollo closed his eyes, comforted by the demigod's words, his thoughts drifted to other things…

"What was that note for?"

"huh?" Percy glanced to where Apollo was looking, instantly recognising the little piece of paper and blushing furiously. "Oh, um, nothing." the corner of Apollo's lips twisted into small, curious smile.

"Tell me." Percy pursed his lips.

"m'no." Apollo had got the distinct impression that 'be safe' didn't mean watch yourself in a fight, there was only one thing that could get Percy blushing like that.

"Go on" Apollo pouted. "pwease." how could Percy resist that face?

"She left me some stuff, shortly after she got the impression that I'd be… hanging round with guys." he answered awkwardly.

"I see." he narrowed his eyes playfully. "What kind of 'stuff'?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yes, I would" he replied a bit too enthusiastically, making Percy believe that in reality he already had a pretty good idea.

"Tough. Now, come on." he smiled broadly, taking Apollo's hand into his own and pulling him gently to the door.

"But-"

"No buts." Apollo pouted but Percy pretended not to notice. They continued downstairs, finding Sally in the kitchen. "Morning mom."

"it's not morning anymore Percy." The demigod narrowed his eyes in confusion, she was _technically_ correct.

"Oh, well, afternoon then…" he shifted awkwardly, holding tightly onto Apollo's hand. "Is Paul at work?" he asked, glancing through the doorway to the living room.

"Ye"

"Hey mom, Can we talk for a minute?" He smiled brightly at her.

"Of course." Apollo watched them leave the room, they sat together across from the open doorway. Despite Poseidon being married to Amphitrite, Apollo was pretty sure that Sally was his queen. After all, an amazing queen raises an amazing prince.

His thoughts wondered back to something that had crossed his mind when Percy had been taken, it hadn't left him alone since, he bit his lip nervously. When the time was right…

…

Later that day Paul returned home. By then it had become apparent that Percy would be leaving that evening, Paul had taken the news grudgingly, but a short conversation with Sally had done lengths to assure him that it might be in Percy's best interests.

The demigod and his step-father were sat in the study, going over his school work while Sally sat with Apollo. The god felt awkward, he was constantly looking over to the closed doors anxiously.

"You don't like letting him out of your sight do you?" Sally asked quietly. He looked at the woman, her expression was soft, and full of curiosity. Perhaps she wasn't _too _angry at him.

"No. I worry about him." the god answered.

"Will you look after him when he's at camp?"

"I won't be able to be _with_ him, not all the time, but you have my word that no harm will come to him, I will watch over him,"

"I do believe that you assured something similar before." guilt washed over Apollo's face. "I don't blame you for what happened. Percy stood up for you rather insistently."

"He's a good person."

"Yes, he is. So are you, he wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." Apollo smiled. They spent the next little while talking calmly, the god keeping his habit of looking over repeatedly to the study doors.

…

"Sally, may I ask you something personal to me?" the woman nodded. "It in involves Percy, I-" He was interrupted by said demigod walking into the room. A look between the god and the woman mutually ended their conversation.

"What you two talking about?" Percy asked innocently, jumping down on the sofa next to Apollo.

"Percy get your feet off the furniture." his mom said nonchalantly, Percy immediately did as he was told.

"Sorry mom." he replied obediently. Apollo raised an eyebrow, _at least there's one person who can get him to do as he's told. _Sally smiled at his surprise, turning to look at her husband as he sat down next to her.

"We were just talking about you." she said smiling. Percy looked between them in paranoia, seeing Apollo's smirk. Did anyone _not _tease Percy?

"thanks." he said in amused sarcasm. "hey I was gonna ask,, can I cook tonight?" he asked, putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

…

"Since when can you cook?" Apollo asked, watching Percy move gracefully around the kitchen.

"You don't have to act so surprised you know." Percy couldn't help smirking a little, he liked surprising the god.

"Who's acting? You're the one getting all fancy with the spices." Percy shot him a dubious look.

"I'm not _that _good. Anyone can cook something." Apollo watched what Percy was doing intently.

"Hey, I know what that is" The god guessed correctly and Percy rolled his eyes; on a side note, Apollo could put on a fantastic Italian accent.

"You see, even you can-"

"I can't cook to save my life." he said with a smile, as if it were something to be proud of. Though Percy doubted his life would ever depend on it, or that his life would be in danger in general.

"But you just…"

"Hey, I know how… I'm just terrible. Do I look like the god of cooking to you?" Percy nearly snorted in laughter.

"Definitely not." Apollo could do a few things, mainly Greek recipes, a few other traditional cultural dishes and a couple flavours of the modern world. He was good at them too, but it just wasn't his thing. He smiled, wondering what other hidden talents the demigod had, he certainly didn't get this one from his father. _Poseidon burns everything._

"No meat?" Percy shook his head. "then how-"

"Tofu." the demigod answered simply. He still hadn't gotten over the meat thing, the thought of it repulsed him a little, actually eating flesh… _ugh, Grover is going to have a field day. _Maybe one of the satyrs' speeches on the subject actually got through at some point. He smiled absently as he thought of Grover and going to camp. Apollo insistently tried to spoon with his boyfriend, pestering him to no end as he attempted to finish the food. "You, are _so _annoying sometimes."

"mmm, you wouldn't have me any other way." Percy laughed.

"True, now get off me." Apollo reluctantly obliged, stepping back but continuing to watch in fascination as Percy worked.

Percy could feel the god watching him and blushed under his gaze. He wasn't doing anything particularly complicated or fancy, but Apollo's admiration was flattering nonetheless. "I've informed Dionysus that you will be returning to camp, I cannot speak for the demigods but neither he or Chiron will question you on anything, though they are concerned."

"Why?"

"It is not a secret between the immortals that you were taken Percy…" he needed not explain further. "they will not interfere with anything you do, unless…" Percy looked at him.

"unless?"

"unless you're in any danger." Percy quickly glanced to see the kitchen doors closed.

"from myself…"

"Including yourself, yes"

"I'm not going to do that again you know."

"I can't help being protective of you." Percy smiled, thought his smile vanished after Apollo kissed him again. "sorry, I couldn't help myself, I was in withdrawal." he said, grinning. Percy dismissed it and finished with no further interruptions. Apollo had to admit, it really did smell good.

…

Later that evening after Percy said his goodbyes, they left, appearing in the cold Poseidon cabin, the evening light quickly setting, leaving the cabin dark. The demigod sighed heavily, he was back to where it all began.

…

Sally tried hard to blink away the tears, she'd managed to stay so strong for the entire day, but now that Percy was gone again, the sadness hit her harder than ever. She sat down in the once again quiet house, she had to let her baby fly the nest at some point, he wasn't in danger now, he was safe, and he was choosing to walk his own path. She smiled proudly, she didn't know what had happened to him, but she didn't need to be told to know he'd been hurt, hurt, but safe now, stronger. And Apollo, she liked him, she could feel that he had a good heart. No one was good enough for her baby, but she had a feeling that this Apollo was as close as anyone was going to get, she laughed at her own reasoning, contrasting with her tear-streaked cheeks.

…

Apollo noticed his boyfriend's sadness, he reached out to him, stroking a hand along his cheek. Percy leaned into the warm touch, instinctively stepping closer to it's source.

"Are you sure that this is where you want to be Percy?" the demigod nodded wordlessly.

"Are _you_ sure you want to be hanging around with me while I'm here."

"of course. Besides…" the god smirked and lowered his voice to a whisper, speaking against Percy's ear. "breaking the rules with you is sort of a turn on." the demigod laughed.

"It's _me_ who's breaking the rules. Not you."

"Technically not. The rules say nothing about being alone with a god."

"True." Percy slid his arms around Apollo's waist.

"I meant to ask, while you're at camp and I'm not there, do you want me to watch you?" Percy bit his lip in thought before shaking his head, he needed to walk on his own. "If you need me quickly, call me here." Apollo lifted Percy's wrist, gesturing to the dangling lyre charm. "and if you want to talk, you have your phone."

"Geez, you sound like my mom" they both chuckled lightly. "Hey, um Apollo…?"

"Yes beautiful?" Percy glared down at the floor.

"You know that I have to tell what he did to me… I, well…" he bit his lip and fidgeted anxiously.

"Don't force yourself Percy."

"But if I don't now, then what if I never…"

"You'll tell when you're ready." Percy looked up at him forlornly. "and you'll be ready when the words come easy." he leaned his head against Apollo's shoulder.

"I don't get why I have to, you all saw…" Apollo sighed, nuzzling his hair.

"There is a little bit more to it than that though isn't there? He hurt you in more ways than just injuring your body… I know he did." Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to tell you, or anyone, ever." he hated what Oceanus did to him, it made him feel so ashamed, it would take ages to explain it to someone, how could he go through that? The answer was simple, he couldn't. He refused to.

"Percy…" the god sighed heavily "I know you don't want to hear this, but, you have to, I'm sorry, I can't stop that…" he looked his young boyfriend over. "I can try if you want-" _what? He can't go against Zeus, even just for this one little thing._

"No." he answered quickly. "I just, I can't sit and… I can't talk about it, and you can't make me" he shot Apollo a defensive look.

"You don't have to talk about it, you can-" Apollo sighed, thinking of how to explain it. "you can show me, here." he tapped the side of his head, Percy thought about it. "it'll be over quickly. I promise. I will seek them out… You just need to let me in…" He looked a little more hopeful, but he was still reluctant.

"Not right now." Apollo nodded sadly. _So_ _close_.

"It's okay, by the way, I'll bring you some clothes tomorrow evening, including your shirt, you haven't worn it in a while, I miss it." he frowned thoughtfully as Percy shot him a shifty look.

"You're obsessed with that shirt."

"Only because it's yours"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you cuddled with it while I'm away." Apollo averted his eyes guiltily. "you do!" Percy doubled over laughing, making the god pout.

"It smells like you." he said, blushing. Percy stopped giggling and smiled at Apollo's sweetness.

"I love you you know."

"I do indeed." Percy stifled a yawn and stepped away from the god who laughed. "tired already? You only woke up a few hours ago, you're as bad as Hypnos." he said, smirking.

"It wasn't _just_ a few hours ago, it was a _whole_ half a day ago. And Hypnos isn't bad, even if he is sleepy." the demigod stated.

"It was 11 hours ago Percy. And you've never even met Hypnos." Percy pursed his lips. _Technically_ _true. _Though he felt a connection with Hypnos, they'd never spoken, Percy had alway been unconscious whenever they had been close enough to converse, and yet the god had done so much for him, he and Apollo had saved his life the night he had passed out, and he'd made the sleep potions for him when he was having the nightmares… the demigod shook the thoughts from his head and pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the direction of his bed.

Percy looked at the god, attempting to hold back his smirk, he really did like the idea of being naked with him. Percy's sea green eyes were confident, he watched Apollo wave his hand, closing the cabin's curtains and locking the door. At the back of his mind he idly wondered how that was even possible considering that there were no locks on cabin doors. He lifted the sun god's hands, placing one on his own hip and the other on his shoulder, palms flat against the skin. The hands were warm and soft, Percy's breathing hitched as he felt one slide to the back of his neck while the thumb of the other moved to caress his pectoral muscles.

He stared into Apollo's eyes, letting his hands slide up the front of Apollo's shirt and begin to unfasten the garment, gently pulling it open, his fingers touched the skin tentatively, _so_ _warm… _he closed the gap between their bodies, both of them gasping as their skin touched, their eye contact hadn't broken once.

"You're so beautiful." Percy whispered, Apollo smiled softly, their faces teasingly close.

"So are you. We're beautiful together. You and me. Us." Apollo swiftly shrugged off his shirt before pushing his lips against Percy's. He continued, speaking softly. "If you become my lover I promise that we'll share many, _many_ beautiful experiences. The two of us." Percy looked into the sapphire blue orbs, Apollo certainly promised big dreams, part of him kept saying that they might not come true, the same part that believed what Oceanus had said was true, the part that told him he wasn't good enough, that reminded him to be afraid, that said he was weak. The god could see the timid emotions being badly hidden in Percy's eyes.

"You know, I wish you would stop saying 'if'. It's going to happen. I wish you would sound a bit more confident about it." Apollo laughed. "what's so funny?"

"Nothing. Percy, listen to me, I couldn't be any more confident about it, I've told you, I want you to feel and know that you have a choice."

"Okay, noted, now stop it." the god chuckled.

"Very well, _when _you become my lover." they both smiled shortly before Percy tried to blink the tiredness from his eyes. Apollo brushed a lengthy strand of hair from the demigod's face. "Come now my lover-to-be, you need your rest." the god smiled sweetly as he began to unbuckle Percy's belt along with his jeans, he slid them slowly from the demigod's hips, kissing down his chest and ending up on his knees. He slid the item of clothing off completely from his legs, lifting them one at a time and kissing his thighs, he gave a smirk at the waking interest Percy's length gave under his last item of clothing. "not tonight sea-prince" Percy held back a groan of frustration, finally releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Apollo kneeled up and placed his head against Percy's chest, slinking his arms around the demigods waist and holding them together.

Percy threaded his fingers gently through the god's hair, beautiful soft tresses of gold, he leaned slightly sideways to try to look at Apollo's face, stroking his hair out of the way. The blue eyes flicked up and saw the curious expression on his boyfriend's face.

Percy pulled Apollo's arms from around himself and took his hands into his own, gently pulling the god to his feet. The demigod worked to undo Apollo's trousers, as soon as they were hanging on his hips the god yanked Percy up off his feet, wrapping his legs around his waist and kissing him heatedly.

Percy yelped into his lips, his semi-hardness coming into swift contact with Apollo's stomach. "Are you sure not tonight?" he whispered urgently. Apollo chuckled and walked over to Percy's bed, dropping him down onto it before kicking of his trousers and kneeling over the boy's body.

"damn teenager."

"You can talk" Apollo grinned before kissing him, pressing his body down against the demigod's. Percy mumbled a protest against his lips, but as the god withdrew, he flipped them over to be on top, straddling Apollo and smirking devilishly down at him. He slid his hands over the godly body beneath him, beautiful tan skin, hot to the touch, smooth but covering strong, agile muscles. Percy loved the way Apollo could move, the way his body shifted, flexed and stretched, it was perfect. He smirked, at least they were nearly naked, nearly naked was certainly better than fully clothed.

As Percy watched him, Apollo watched back, eyes quickly taking in Percy's physique, slim and muscled, toned and lithe, a good body for swimming, not only that, but the demigod was fast and light on his feet, an expert swordsman. And oh how he loved those emerald green eyes, the colour of one broken up by strands of his ebony hair, they were burning their passionate deep green. He could tell that Percy wanted to be more intimate than sexual right now, he pushed himself to sit up under the demigod, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Most of all Percy loved kissing Apollo, it was just… incredible. The god took away all the bad things, protected him, but Percy knew that they were still there, at the back of his mind where Apollo couldn't stop them from festering, could he really show them to him? Just open his mind…

Apollo felt exactly what Percy was feeling, he felt his mind open up, but as soon as he was in, Percy pushed him back out, suddenly looking rather timid.

"I didn't say you could do that." Percy said quietly, surprisingly to Percy; Apollo looked ready to cry.

"I'm sorry…" Percy smiled, assuring the god that he had nothing to apologise for, he could understand Apollo's anxiety, but when he felt Apollo in his thoughts, he panicked, , he had no better way of explaining it, maybe it was because he didn't want to show him yet, or maybe he just felt invaded having someone in his head. He didn't know, but he _did_ know that it could just wait. "Come on, you need to rest." he pulled Percy down beside him, wrapping them in blankets and snuggling against him. "Dionysus wants to talk to you in the morning, nothing too heavy so don't worry about it." Apollo had asked the wine god to make sure Percy was okay while at camp, Dionysus was often cold toward people, but he knew that deep down he cared quite a lot. Of course he was anxious trusting anyone with Percy's well being, but he couldn't suffocate the demigod, he'd watch his emotions, but that was it, he comforted himself with that it was probably the best method of ensuring that he was okay. "You won't be okay, you'll be amazing." Percy smiled dreamily, already falling asleep.

"G'night Apollo." the god kissed his head and closed his eyes, listening to his love's breathing even out as he fell asleep, once again donning the peaceful mask that sleep brought.

…**End of Chapter 53…**

So there it is, again sorry it's so late. The next chappie should be up a lot quicker, I had to kick my own arse to get this one finished, but I'm enthusiastic again now. :)

Also, I like the idea of Percy having a talent outside of what he inherited from his father, if I were a demigod (I wish! And I have a pretty good idea who would be my parent xD) I'd be annoyed if everything I do was attributed tommy godly parent. Don'choo think? Though I'm a bad cook. I can make amazing cheesecake though :3

And what did you think of the little paragraph of Sally's thoughts and feelings, I liked it. :D

And I'm so frustrated! The replica of Ezio's hidden blade is only being sold on the American gamestop site D: I want it. So badly. It'll go with my costume. Yes! I'm a nerd, and proud :3 I can't wait for Assassin's Creed 3! :D and of course the mark of Athena, but I've been collecting the American covers (because they look so much better) so I'll have to wait until I can get the right one D:

Anyway, **please review**. :)

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my other Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-Pp

**P.S. it's gotten pretty long now, how long on average has it taken you all to read this story? xD**


	54. A Matter of Confidence

Hi guys, :) I got this chapter up a bit quicker for you, it would have been up sooner but with results day last thursday and all the extra shifts I've had to do, it's been a bit delayed. Plus I've just got myself a new Pokemon game, I assume a lot of you know what that's like xD addictive. And I'm also addicted to Murdoch Mysteries… as in, totally in love with it! :3 seriously, check them out.

**arthur'sknight**: haha, don't blush, it's awesome :3 reviews are my fuel. and yes, but pronunciation is different from actual meaning, or like murder, it can mean murder as in killing someone or murder as in a flock of crows. I pride myself on knowing completely useless facts. :) I have a HadesxPercy on my list, but I've had so much to do it's getting around to do it that's the problem.

**Halliwell2002007**: Yay, thank you :D

**BriCastellan**: Thanks :D and the Equestrian sports are my favourite, I love horses, though I don't get to ride much myself, It's quite expensive in England, though I do go when I go to france. :)

**emthereble**: thanks, and im trying! lol x3

**jackie-chan1230**: yay, thanks :D

**Savannah** **Runes**: thanks :D

**chocolate-luver21**: yeah, I always try to emphasise the connection between Percy and Sally, plus, she's just an awesome mom. :)

**lucy**: yeah I'm British, English to be exact, though I am part Spanish :) my entire mother's side of the family has an exotic twist to their appearance, though apparently I look the most like the Spanish family member that we get it from, which is a bit odd if you think about it… anyway! Lol, no, we're not all polite, definitely not, as with anywhere it depends who you talk to. :) You probably wouldn't like my accent, it's not your stereotypical British accent, it's a bit of a mix really, of north and midland, very odd. XD American accents are better, I love America. :)

**HomelessScapegoats**: yay! Thank you! :D and I liked your poem, it made me sad, in the happy way. So sweet! I'm not very good at poetry, I've only ever wrote it when the feeling drives me to. x3

**Liz**: yay, you're welcome :D

**X5 - 452 and 494**: yes, Percy is difficult, but if there one person he can talk to, it's Apollo. :) and haha, I giggle-snorted when I thought of it, I have my suspicions that Apollo can be a bit of a cheeky joker when he feels like it . yeah, I added the note part in after I wrote the chapter, i'm glad it made the intended 'ooooo' moment :3 I'm convinced that Percy is a good cook and that Poseidon burns everything. :) and he's been away from camp for 20 days :3 Eeep, storms, I dislike them, I got caught in one in France once, whole town got washed out. D

**Guest**: yay! Thanks :D haha, they will soon, Apollo said a few days remember? ;3 you'll never know if they're good unless you upload them :3 and thank you! It really means a lot to hear people say things like that :) I have my own book in the works, but progress is slow what with all my fanfics. .

**Littleriver**: thanks, and but, but, that involves poetry D: and well, Percy's trying, it's a start is it not? . mine would be either Hermes, because I like to travel, and I have this strange, unexplainable urge to get a job for the royal mail… O.o though I couldnt possibly steal anything, I'd feel too bad, and as for speedster of the gods, I'm not very fast, at least I'd say I'm not…or Dionysus, I like madness, or being wild. I also have a taste for wine… I just couldn't be any of the others, I don't fit, espicially not one of the big three, I'm not hot-headed enough for Zeus, I'm too bold and bright for Hades, and as for Poseidon… to be honest I don't like water. At all. I can swim, quite well actually but… I wouldn't say I'm terrified of the sea, maybe dislike. I like swimming pools only xD wow, that was a long reply, sorry x3

**allwrong4life**: indeed :3

**Guest**: I was going to say what he was cooking, but after much editing I decided not to. Mostly because my own cooking skills are so dire I would probably get it wrong. X3 it feels long, but it hasn't actually been, perhaps a week, less than that considering the time that he actually remembered. I agree, Percy is strong, but if he should choose to express that strength by dealing with it by himself… ;3 I eat too many cookies D: ugh, They give me plates of cookies at work because they know I love them, so quite literally… mmm, white choc chip cookies… *dribble* xD

**xxPercyRoxxx**: umm… you'll have to wait and see…

**DarkLove12489**: yay, thank you :D they'll all be updated soon, I promise :3

**Bitemeverywhere**: Thanks :D

**BreakLover84**: I'm sorry, I've been so busy D: and not so much the anime, but the manga, yes :3 and yes, I have facebook, I'll check it out :3

**thenightcircus**: woo! Thanks :D

**percyjackson**: I'm easily distracted too, hence my slow updates sometimes. I'm an epic procrastinator. :3

**Mizuki 8D**: indeed, he has a lovely heart 3

**WaffleNommer**: thanks :) no it won't be discontinues, nuuuu, not the cookies! D:

**TWILIGHTICE**: yay :D

**Mokujiroku No Kami**: indeed. :(

**WritingisLife95**: yay! :D thank you so much!

**Enjoy**!

**...Chapter 54 - A Matter of Confidence…**

"wakey wakey my little demigod, it's morning." Apollo asked, pulling the strands of dark hair playfully. Percy mumbled in his sleep as he turned other, sleepily pulling a pillow over his head. Apollo chuckled and tried to peel it away from him, continually smiling as the demigod wriggled under the blankets. "Percy." he called before whipping off the blanket, Percy swiftly glared at him. "it's time to get up, too much sleep is bad for you."

"What are you, a doc-" he trailed his words off awkwardly. "shut up" he said quickly, cheeks going red. Apollo smirked.

"Though I would truly adore staying in bed with you for the rest of the morning, you should get up, and I _need _to get up." Percy twisted his head in question. "I'm a bit behind on my duties, I need to go catch up with a few things." the demigod had no idea what celestial activities Apollo needed to do, but he idly wondered how he could possibly be behind on them, was it like paperwork? The longer you leave it the more it stacks up? He pushed the thoughts from his mind, kissing the god as he climbed over him, got off the bed and stood up.

Apollo looked away as Percy dressed, like he always did, but this time Percy wanted to question it. "Why do you do that?" he asked innocently

"Do what?" Apollo replied, now looking over after being spoken to, Percy had just finished pulling his top on, walking back to pull on his shoes.

"Look away like that, it's not like you haven't seen me undressed before." he didn't miss the little tint of pink on Apollo's cheeks.

"I guess I shouldn't look at your body without your permission." Percy laughed, stepping close to his boyfriend and leaning down to kiss him. It was sweet, and Apollo meant it, even if he did have the occasional slip up, mainly because of the sexy little movement of Percy's hips when he walked.

"Apollo, you have Permission to look at me whenever you like" Percy said smirking, Apollo smiled in acknowledgement, but he would still continue with the habit, and besides, Percy rather liked the god's gentleman side.

…

They both stood by the cabin door, Apollo was having second thoughts about leaving Percy alone but he didn't voice them. Percy looked nervous, but he had a confident shine in his eyes that was infectious, he would be okay, he knew it, he'd be watching his emotions and D was staying vigilant for him, both angles of possible danger were covered. "Are you sure Percy?" the demigod nodded.

"now you really do sound like my mom. I'll be fine. Here." he pulled the god into a kiss. "Go do your godly stuff, have fun. And I'll talk to you later, Kay?" he was glad Percy sounded so confident, it was comforting to hear.

"Okay." He said. "But be careful, for me." he gave Percy sly smile, implying quite rightly that he was likely to get himself into some sort of trouble.

The demigod kissed Apollo again. "Bye" they kissed repeatedly before they finally let go of each other, it was good to feel carefree again.

Apollo waved before disappearing and Percy stepped out, once and thankfully again, into camp half blood.

…

The sun was blaringly bright, camp was as it always was, Percy smiled. There were a few campers around already, one or two glanced over to him but didn't pay him any mind. He took a deep breath and carried on walking, he decided against going to breakfast, he didn't want to see that many people all at once, not yet. He was walking near the big house when it reminded him of Dionysus, Apollo had said he'd wanted to speak to him, though he couldn't think of why, it couldn't be about Oceanus, Apollo said he wouldn't ask about that. Sure enough though there he was on the porch, waiting.

Percy walked up to him cautiously, the god seemed to be studying him intently, looking for something.

"Big brother does good work." okay, not quite asking about it, but he still mentioned it. "on the outside anyway, still, not the first time he's fixed you is it. How's your head?" Percy stared at him blankly. "paranoid, edgy, nervous, claustrophobic? I'd say so." the god stepped over and moved to lift Percy's chin, looking into his eyes. Percy stumbled back from his grasp, glaring in utter confusion. "Yes, I thought so. Though I'd say you've held up remarkably well, lesser minds wouldn't have managed as… successfully…" Percy remembered how Dionysus was 'good with crazy' and shivered, he watched the god defensively, but the wine god didn't hold his usual indifferent expression, he looked almost concerned, in his own solitary and detached way.

"I thought you weren't going to be asking about that?" Percy commented. The god watched him stand tall bravely, but something was definitely different about him

"Yes, I got the impression you were a little sensitive." The demigod glared, but in reality he wasn't sure how to react. Why did all the gods have to be so stoic around him now? He idly thought that he might have preferred it when they hated him. "Come." Dionysus walked away, obviously expected Percy to follow him on command. The demigod had to think twice about obeying, he'd poked him with questions that he wasn't supposed to and was talking to him like he was his commanding officer. But he quickly moved to follow him, but only because he hadn't actually done anything wrong by him and he'd even tried to check if he was okay.

He followed closely, thinking about his entire situation. He was convincing himself that he was just following out of respect or to stay out of trouble, but definitely not because he was to do as he was told. He was worried about how he would find his place among the gods, it was like going to a new school, except it was Olympus, with a much scarier social group. He felt like clinging to Apollo, but he couldn't hide behind him forever, or rely on him or his dad to look after him, he'd look pathetic. He needed to get his head on straight, then he'd be okay, he'd be strong again. He lifted his head, trying to start carrying myself with a more confident air.

They ended up in a small clearing, a rough circle was laid out with stones in the centre, he realised that he'd never been here before, but Dionysus seemed comfortable here. Percy stood at the edge of the ring, watching the god with curious eyes, he walked out in front and twisted both of his hands, appearing in them were two swords, nice but perfectly ordinary looking, he span them in his grip before halting and turning to face the demigod. He wordlessly passed him one of the weapons with a gentle throw.

Percy caught it reflexively, much to his private relief -his skills hadn't deteriorated. The sword was slightly unbalanced for him and it personally didn't compare at all to riptide. He looked at Dionysus, the god was stood at the opposing edge of the circle, staring intently back. "Ready yourself Jackson, and step in." he gripped the sword tightly and edged into the ring, taking deep breaths as he went.

The god followed suit, stepping forward with his sword raised. He made the first move, aiming a sideways swing toward the nervous demigod. Percy side-stepped, swallowing thickly as he lifted his own sword to meet it, blocking the attack. Dionysus repeated the attack over and over until they both were in a rhythm with each other, Percy grew more aggressive, getting in swings of his own. They were effortlessly blocked of course, after only a short time Percy began to ache, his muscles burned and his heart pounded, he was beginning to get angry with himself, why couldn't he do this? Push himself further, keep going. He was tiring and wanted to rest, not to mention the stitch forming in his ribs was starting to make him seize up. _What's wrong with me?_

The god had noticed the visible deterioration of the boy's stance, he was wearing himself thin far too quickly, he was doing it to himself. He continued indifferently, up to the point where a harsh sweep of his sword landed the demigod on his back.

"On your feet." Percy panted, he was red faced and sweaty, he decided it was much better to lay down where he was than go another round. He held his ribs with one hand while holding the shoulder of his sword arm in a nursing fashion, his arm felt about ready to fall off. "If this were real you'd be dead."

"If this were real you could have killed me easily, regardless of whether or not I fought back." the god raised an eyebrow.

"That's not very heroic and brave of you to say." Percy laughed.

"Not really, no." he pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the ache in his joints.

"As much as you irritate me, you are strong. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and show Apollo what Oceanus did to you. Stop running from it and turn around to face it." Percy stared at him in shock, _feeling sorry for myself? _"You are to be a god, you are more than capable of getting past the experiences that plague you. Your father and Apollo try to protect you, but you do not _need_ them to be strong, be strong for yourself, not for them." he seemed almost annoyed that they were babying Percy like they were, he watched the demigod's face, he could see that Percy understood what he was saying, he just needed a push to help him get a grip of himself. He lowered his tone, speaking firmly to the boy. "No one would ever deny what you've been though, it shapes who you are. But if you're refusing to do this one little thing because of shame, or fear then you do not even deserve to be called a demigod, let alone a god." Percy felt as if those purple eyes were piercing into his very soul, but he felt something that he hadn't felt in quite a while, the urge to fight, defend himself, he stared defiantly back at the god, it seemed to make him smirk victoriously. With a click of his fingers the swords disappeared. "I'll leave the decision to you" he vanished, leaving the slight odour of grapes behind.

He stood there for a while, slightly bewildered, somewhere deep down he decided that he needed to just tell Apollo and stop being silly. His confidence dropped, he didn't want to upset Apollo, or make him angry. But there was no one else… he didn't want anyone else to know the most intimate details of his life.

He shook himself from his thoughts and checked his phone, it had been nearly 2 hours since he left the cabin, and he had already had a confrontation. He gathered that Apollo didn't know about Mr. D's intent to give him a pep-talk, Greek god style, though he had a hunch that he had asked the wine god to watch him, that would be _so _Apollo.

…

He wandered from the woods, finding Mrs. O'leary in the arena, she bounded over to him, a wave of dirt spraying sideways as she skidded to a halt. The hell hound nuzzled and licked his face, at least she aimed for his face, she got it and everything else in one lick.

"Hey girl, guess I don't smell so bad anymore." he grinned, scratching her face. He couldn't help being happy around her, she was just so ridiculously happy herself. "I missed you." she barked, bouncing backwards and running in a circle, she crouched down on her front feet, bum waggling in the air, ready to pounce. Percy laughed and ran toward her, holding her shoulder as he jumped up onto her back. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her neck, hugging her. "Walkies." he said playfully, she barked in response, rising to full height and bolting, Percy laughed, holding on for dear life as the oversized dog ran, tongue hanging on the outside of her mouth. She headed back to the woods, she knew Chiron didn't like it when she ran around camp, a telling off from the centaur was scary even for a big hell hound like her.

The demigod watched as trees whizzed past, Mrs. O'leary zig-zagging between then them, it felt like ages since he'd had some fun, -without Apollo anyway. He had to keep his left side tense, each step sent a jolt through ribs that were still ache ridden. Minutes later the dog stopped, Percy slid forward as she crouched, dipping her tongue into the river and drinking. He patted her neck before sliding off, suddenly remembering blackjack, he should go see him soon, when Mrs. O'leary had drank and rested, it was a surprisingly warm day, he imagined she was hot under all that fur.

He walked not far away, jumping back in surprise when someone just strolled out in front of him. He mentally cursed when he reached for his sword and obviously didn't find it. Though his fear went away, his irritation about riptide stayed in place, when he realised it was Grover.

"Finally! I've been following you for ages, didn't you hear me shouting?" Percy smiled.

"No, I guess I was sort of caught in the moment." he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for weeks, I asked around but no one knew. And I couldn't connect with you at all, so at first I thought maybe Apollo had taken you somewhere, but I asked Chiron where you were and he looked like he was frustrated that he didn't know, like he had something to worry about. I tried looking around more but Mr. D completely blew me off." Grover seemed to realise he was babbling a bit and stopped talking, meanwhile Percy's smile fell away.

"It's kind of a long story." the satyr looked at him curiously.

"I was with Apollo for a while, then after my birthday I stayed at home-"

"Yeah, about that, sorry I couldn't come, you know how things are." Percy could see the genuine sadness in Grover's eyes, but he really didn't want him to be apologising for anything.

"Don't worry about it, really. Though it would have been even funnier, what with my dad, Apollo and Tyson there, things were… interesting." he smiled as he thought of the fond memories.

"Woahh wait, your dad _and_ Apollo?" Percy suddenly remembered that he hadn't spoken to Grover for quite a while, when he and Apollo were still a secret, obviously all the god's had kept their lips sealed.

"The gods know." Grover stared in utter shock. "And… Apollo asked me to become immortal to be with him." the satyr could only stand there slack jawed. "And I accepted." Percy pursed his lips, waiting for the reaction.

"Immortal?"

"Yeah."

"Percy that's awesome!" the demigod was taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm.

"w-what?"

"you're going to be immortal, and not face the 'wrath of the gods' which is a bonus" he said bluntly. Percy started smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so." he was overwhelmed that someone was finally being enthusiastic about it, it made him feel even more confident.

"What's wrong then?" Grover could see the uncertainty in Percy's eyes.

"Nothing." he answered a little too quickly, plastering a new smile on his face, but his friend still didn't seemed happy.

"Well I have something you're not going to be happy about." Percy tilted his head in question. "Annabeth is in camp, helping the Hephaestus kids with something or other." Percy choked a little, he and Annabeth didn't much talk anymore, for obvious reasons. In honesty after last summer he had been glad that he wasn't going to see her after the end of summer just past, that had been before he was swept off his feet by Apollo, she hadn't even crossed his mind. He knew she was secretly bitter, he'd hurt her. However, it had been the right thing to do, his feelings for her extended no further than friendship, he wasn't completely sure that they ever had at all, and he felt incredibly guilty about that, but he couldn't control how he felt. "You okay Perce?" The demigod was pulled from his thoughts, he coughed, giving strength to his voice.

"Yeah, I'm great." Grover didn't seem to quite believe him. "I've just had a bit of a rough time recently." he winced, he didn't want to go into this.

"With Apollo?…"

"No." The satyr got the message, _ask no further questions. "_He's… he's really good to me." he managed a smile. Their conversation was interrupted by Mrs. O'leary stepping back over, leaning over Percy's shoulder. The demigod smirked, "she looks hungry, I think you smell nice or something." Percy teased. The dog looked the same as always but Grover still paled, much to his friend's amusement. "I'm kidding."

"Not funny." the satyr donned mock anger.

"Which reminds me, one of your speeches about being a carnivore must have gotten through, I decided to be a vegetarian." Grover narrowed his eyes, a smile creeping onto his face.

"For real?" Percy nodded sheepishly.

"Awesome!" he hopped a little, hooves beating on the ground. "Though I suppose you'll be on Olympus a lot munching on all the ambrosia you want with all the gods." Percy snorted.

"I doubt it. I don't think that just because I'll be immortal that I'm going to be living' it up with the gods. They're not about to welcome me with open arms." A thoughtful expression crossed Grover's face.

"…he can't just make you immortal, he needs approval." he said, thinking that maybe this decision wasn't exactly on the books.

"He has it, he asked Zeus, and my dad." Grover stared at him in awe. _Yeah, I guess that'll do it…_

"But you aren't immortal _yet_?" the satyr looked him over quizzically. Percy went red, scratching under Mrs. O'leary's chin for distraction.

"Yeah, it um, involves, you know, some sort of, consummation…" Grover blushed too.

"Oh, right, so when you say, 'immortal with him' you mean not just immortal, you mean you're going to be his _immortal…_"

"-lover. Yes."

"Percy that's huge, that's incredible, and kind of an honour, like, wow. Totally wouldn't do it personally, but wow." the demigod shuffled awkwardly. Grover wasn't sure what else to say, Percy was going to be a god -well deserved in every respect- And bonded with a god, an important god. Though he knew that Percy wasn't doing it for those reasons, he loved Apollo; that was easy to see, but he could still see something not quite right with how he was acting, there was shy and then there was timid, Percy was acting toward the latter at the moment. "Perce, is something wrong? 'cause you know you don't exactly look as thrilled as you'd think you'd be." did he really look _that _off?

"I'm fine, things have just been really stressful lately." the satyr waited for more information. "Oceanus kidnapped me" he added stiffly. "He tortured me to spite my dad." he kept his voice cold, not letting it betray his feelings.

"oh my gods Percy! Are you okay?" he burst out.

"I'm fine-"

"What happened? _When _did it happen?"

"Please don't, don't ask things, I can't- I'm not ready for questions." he leaned against his hell hound, half burying his face in her fur.

"Percy, whatever it is, I'm here to talk, okay?" Percy nodded awkwardly. "And I won't tell anyone, don't worry. "

"Thanks." he replied, though he knew he never would. His friend smiled comfortingly. "Hey, I'm gonna go see blackjack, you wanna come with?" Grover frowned.

"I can't, I got some stuff to handle, whole lord of the wild thing remember?" Percy smiled.

"I'll see you later then yeah?" the demigod asked, he wanted to assure him that he'd be okay, but he didn't want him to be too concerned and asked questions.

"Yeah of course." Percy did something rather unexpected, he pulled Grover into a quick hug, it was good to be around a friend again.

…

He left Mrs. O'leary back at the arena and walked to the Pegasus stables, thankfully not coming into contact with any other campers. He began to suspect himself of unconsciously avoiding them. The stables were quiet. Until he turned a corner.

_'boss!' _A jet-black Pegasus galloped over to him and trotted on the spot in excitement when he reached him. '_where you been, you said you'd visit, you brought carrots? I like carrots.' _Percy grinned, wrapping his arms around the flying horses' neck. _Same old blackjack. _He held him a moment, sniffling, streaming tears quickly turning into harsh sobs against his fur. '_boss?' _the animal tried to pull away, wanting to look at the son of Poseidon.

Percy heard other muffled voices around them and let go, they were from Porkpie, Guido and a few other Pegasi, he looked between them quickly, glancing at his pocket when his phone beeped, he chose to ignore it and looked back to Blackjack hopefully. "Let's go for a ride shall we?"

_'sure!' _thecreaturespan around, offering his back to the demigod, who hopped on without hesitation, it had been awesome playing with Mrs. O'leary but nothing compared to riding Blackjack. The horse broke into a gallop, as soon as he was clear of the stables he took off. Percy let go of his neck, holding his arms out and feeling the wind on his skin. _'We Pegasi are loyal boss, we won't tell anyone about you crying, we like you"_

_"_I wasn't crying" Blackjack snorted. "Things have been really bad, but I think they're going to get better now, a lot better." the Pegasus didn't say anything and Percy felt like neither of them had to, they had a silent understanding, he smiled, an understanding not between boy and horse, but between demigod and Pegasus, now how many people got to say that? Blackjack circled the camp, being careful not to stray close to the border, he didn't like the look of that dragon.

Percy remembered his phone, he twisted himself and pulled it from his pocket. The screen lit up with a new text, surprise surprise, it was from Apollo.

Apollo_: _Percyis everything okay? I've felt you get a bit agitated a few times already… xxx

Percysighed, _he worries too much._

Perseus to Apollo: I'm fine, don't worry. Just going for a ride. X

He pushed his phone back into his pocket with another sigh.

_'girlfriend of yours, boss?' _Percy laughed, this was going to be fun.

"Boyfriend" Blackjack swooped a little in surprise, making the demigod smile in triumph.

_'I didn't know you liked that'_

"Neither did I until I met him, but he's great, you'd like him." Blackjack nickered and made a graceful landing back at the stables. The Pegasus walked in, and after finding a secluded box stall in the corner Percy slid of his back. They both settled down in the piled hay, the animal fluttering his wings in order to get comfortable. Percy found himself strangely at ease, the stables were quiet, the odd whinny coming in from outside and the occasional sound of hooves thumping against the ground. Sunlight filtered in from various places, keeping the stables warm and light with a glow of yellow-orange.

_'So he's a son of…' _a small smile appeared on Percy's face.

"Zeus." Blackjack snorted in confusion, giving as odd a look as a horse could, the demigod took a deep breath. "It's Apollo, the god, and I'm going to be a god too, so we can be together." Percy blurted, he was happy to be able to tell Blackjack, he just knew without thinking that it would always be okay to tell him anything. The Pegasus muttered a shocked response, making him laugh. "Language." if Percy didn't know better he'd say that the horse had just rolled his eyes.

_'I don't have to start calling you lord do I?'_

"definitely not." He answered calmly. "Hey Blackjack can I tell you something?" the Pegasus nodded it's head. "Not long ago, Oceanus took me, and he hurt me, a lot." the horse watched him silently. "Sometimes I can still feel the water burning my throat as he choked me with it. I remember every hit, cut, and burn that he caused, for 7 whole days. Apollo made them go away but I still feel them, like ghosts on my skin, I feel sick when I think about his hands on my body." Percy fidgeted anxiously as he spoke. "I've been scared before, but I've always been able to use it, you know. But with _him_, he had me right where he wanted me, I was helpless, I tried not to, but I screamed and pleaded with him, and I feel so ashamed..." He tried not to cry again, but the tears pricked at his eyes and his throat felt hoarse with the effort he was having to put into his voice. "He messed with my head, making me think it was all over and pretending to be people I love, my dad, Apollo, people he wanted me to be scared of, he wanted me to hate the Greeks. I don't hate them, but I fear them more now, he succeeded in that, I've been terrified of my dad, and of Apollo at first, this is the first time I've let myself leave his sight for more than two minutes. He's been amazing, and so patient with me." he smiled absently. "but he's _so_ concerned with whether or not I'm okay, maybe it's just a doctor thing…"

_'I think it's a love thing boss.' _Percy smiled, looking over to Blackjack, seeing the animal's large dark eyes watching him intently, hanging onto his every word.

"perhaps… my dad is still treading on eggshells around me, thinking that he's going to scare me, he's right, he does scare me. Oceanus showed me things from the past, things he's done when he was angry, among other things… and his powers are so similar… but _everything_ seems to make me nervous now, though I'm better than I was, and a lot better than the other day, though I do have my down moments." The pegasus nickered, questioning him. Percy looked down in shame, glancing at his arm. "I cut myself, badly." Blackjack twitched, looking startled and confused. "relax, I didn't do it on purpose… before Triton came to rescue me, Oceanus gave me a knife, told me to 'do myself a favour' and kill myself, I was too out of it to think about it at the time, but a few days ago Triton gave me the knife back, he genuinely believed I was okay, but I wasn't. I _really_ thought about killing myself, I wasn't _going_ _to, _but I just needed to feel it on my skin, I felt in control, like I could breathe again."

_'You __**are**__ in control boss, I don't understand that compulsion, hurting yourself… you're better than that.' _the Pegasus went silent for a moment. _'Have you tried carrots? They always make me feel better' _he wiggled happily, making Percy laugh.

"I don't think carrots will have quite the same effect on me. But I get the point, I'll bring you carrots as soon as I can."

_'So you'll still be here?' _he asked anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to die, by my own doing or anyone else's, Apollo wouldn't allow it." Percy smiled. "It'll be him I tell, he says I only have to let him in, he'll look and it'll all be over quickly. I trust him with my life and he makes all sound so easy, but then I think of Oceanus, he tormented me with nightmares, kidnapped me, tortured me. Now I'm free again, but he still haunts me, I'm _supposed_ to tell Apollo or my dad, or someone what he did to me, Zeus wants to know so he can 'be aware of all the facts' when he decides his punishment, or something like that, but I still haven't and it's been a week now. Sure, at first I didn't remember, I didn't _want_ to remember, but of course the memories came back anyway."

_'But you're telling me?'_

"Yeah, I feel kind of okay talking to you." Blackjack neighed happily.

_'boss does that mean when you're a big god I get to be your sacred animal' _he raised his head proudly, making the demigod laugh.

"I don't know if it works like that, but you'll always be my animal, regardless." the Pegasus voiced his approval and Percy shuffled over to him, nesting down in the hay against Blackjack's side, the animal put his head down and closed his eyes, letting the demigod rest against him.

Percy found himself lulled to sleep by the soft vibrations of Blackjack's breathing and the quiet of the warm stables.

…**End of Chapter 54…**

*grins* surprise! I hope you liked who I picked. :3 *giggle* I love Blackjack :)

And yes, I'm aware that horses usually sleep standing. :3

Also, I've been writing this non-stop since my last update, I've split it, so the next chapter is already nearly done :3 and it's a doozy ;3

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

Crazy - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time :)

-Pp


	55. Confessions

Hey guys, I know my updates take a few days between them, but I am working on all my stories as I go along. They will take as long as they take I'm afraid :/

My luck has been so bad this past week, I accidentally trailed custard through all the corridors of where I work, it's a long story… xD I've also drenched my fourth iPhone in less than 2 years, (inadvertently losing a small chunk of this chapter) insurance was invented for people like me… x3

Anyway! Thank you for all your reviews, they're awesome (you guys keep me motivated! Otherwise I'd have to claw my way up the mountain of demotivation D:)

Enjoy the chappie!

…**Chapter 55 - Confessions…**

It was much later in the evening when Apollo was walking silently through the stables, past several Pegasi settling down for the night, he stepped round to a small box stall in the corner of the stables, pushing open the gate and Letting his eyes fall upon the cute scene before him. He saw his demigod curled up against the side of a black Pegasus, _Blackjack_ if he recalled correctly, they were both sound asleep.

He kneeled down, sliding his hands under Percy's body and unintentionally waking him. Sea green eyes flickered open, blinking into focus.

"Apollo?"

"What did I tell you about sleeping too much?" he scolded softly.

"I don't care as long as I get to wake up to you."

_'ugh, boss, he's made you soft.' _Percy chuckled.

"shush, you." he said back playfully. Blackjack snorted and laid his head back down, the sun god looked between them with narrowed eyes.

_'You should just tell him' _

"What did he say?" Apollo asked in confusion, the demigod merely smiled and shook his head. The sun god helped him up, not missing the wince in Percy's movement. "What's wrong?"

"shhh, you'll wake the other Pegasi." Apollo resisted rolling his eyes and teleported them back to Percy's cabin.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing, why?"

"You're hurt."

"I'm fine." Apollo looked at him disbelievingly, stalking closer to the demigod and walking his fingers up his chest.

"If you don't tell me I'll just look, then I'll know either way,"

"Go on then, I dare you." Percy said playfully.

"I'll do it." he warned. Percy sighed, stepping back from him.

"I just spent a little too long in sword practice, that's all, I only hurt my shoulder." he slipped his t-shirt off while trying to keep his arms as low as possible. The god reclosed the gap between them, linking his arm under Percy's and placing his hand on the offending zone.

Percy leaned into the touch, he would have felt okay just being held by him.

As he healed him he felt the other pains, he slid his other hand down onto his ribs, relieving the insistent muscle cramp. Percy rolled his shoulder under the god's touch. "You shouldn't have been keeping yourself so tensed when you fight, " he said quietly, gentle concern evident in his voice. "How was your day?"

"good." he considered mentioning his conversation with Dionysus, he still needed to tell him, he saw the god look out the window.

"come on, I said I was going to take you out, I want to show you something." Percy looked at him in question. "it's a surprise, get dressed, it can't wait much longer." he said with a smile. Now Percy really was confused, what couldn't wait? He looked to see his clothes placed neatly on his bed and smiled, quickly pulling Apollo in for a kiss before walking over.

Apollo averted his eyes as Percy changed; only looking back when he felt the demigod touch him. "I thought I told you that you don't have to do that."

"I want to, seeing your beauty is a privilege, not a right." Percy smiled shyly.

"How are you supposed to tell me how I look if you're not looking?" Apollo chuckled.

"_Now _you sound like a girl." Percy's face dropped as he landed a swift punch to the god's arm, pouting when he didn't even flinch. "Sorry."

"I meant so I don't look stupid. I was _not _fishing for a complement."

"Percy you never look stupid, though you do look quite cute when you're confused."

"unless you want me to stay _here_ for the remainder of the night you'll shush. Now." Percy said with a smirk, delighting when Apollo seemed to start sulking at his loss, but nevertheless raked his eyes over the boy's body. Deep blue shirt just open enough to be enticing, matching gorgeously with his hair and contrasting gracefully with his eyes. The trousers he picked out matched his ebony hair but the white toecaps of his black converse were the total opposite of his colour scheme. He noticed the gold charm hanging from wrist still and frowned, reaching out a hand for it, he lifted the demigod's arm, turning it palm up and watching the lyre sit on the soft skin, he made to unfasten it but paused.

"May I?" Percy nodded somewhat uncertainly and the god continued, unfastening the small rope, pulling it from his wrist and lifting it to the demigod's neck.

Percy shivered as the charm touched the skin of his chest and his breathing shook when Apollo leaned close, pulling the rope to meet at the nape of his neck. Percy couldn't help himself but to kiss him while he had the opportunity. Apollo smiled against his lips, they both had to try to contain their smiles as they exchanged kisses but Percy ended up laughing at the difficulty he was causing Apollo in securing the necklace. When he finally succeeded he gave one more kiss before pulling back, holding Percy's hand at arm's length as he looked him over once again.

"You really do look as sexy as ever, especially in that shirt."

"I knew you'd say that." they both shared a sly smile as Apollo flicked his wrist, a very familiar gold ribbon-like scarf appearing in his hand.

"put this on for me, or it won't be a surprise." Percy raised an eyebrow and turned around, letting the god cover his eyes gently, tying the golden fabric at the back of his head. He pulled his fringe from under the blindfold and turned back to where he knew Apollo stood. "We must leave now, we have but a few minutes my love." he felt Apollo's hands on his shoulders before a small sense of vertigo.

The god held him close, unwilling to risk letting him stray away, he turned the demigod in his hold, facing him in a particular direction. He slid his hands around Percy's waist, beautifully slim and muscled, his physique hadn't been this healthy since before he stopped eating. Percy was teeming with curiosity, he could hear the ocean, but not in front of him, it was down, below a cliff, he could _feel_ it, he had a pretty good idea where they were. "Apollo…?" he moved to pull off the blindfold.

"patience my love." a few moments of silence passed before Apollo reached up and tugged the end of the scarf, letting it fall away from Percy's eyes. The demigod's vision was hit with blinding gold, he was right, they were at the place of their first, and unfortunately, only date. It was sunset, Apollo's sun crashing majestically into the sea, sending waves of orange and yellow across its surface. The sky was a wash of colours, gold to burning orange, red to searing pink, reflected in the far off waters. Apollo held himself snugly around Percy, leaning close to speak quietly near his ear. "You see Perseus, many would think it unlikely, but we do come together, rather beautifully." he kissed the side of the demigod's head as the boy watched the scene in front of him, his breath stolen by the moment. With the god behind him, holding him, it was all so perfect. They silently watched the sunset until everything was dark, content just to be held by each other. Percy had his hands over Apollo's, fingers linked, arms wrapped around himself.

"Percy? I want to ask you something, something important. But before I do, I want you to know that it doesn't have to be now, or soon, or even for a while." Percy turned in his hold to face him, seeing the beautiful vulnerability in Apollo's eyes, he wondered again if that look was reserved solely for him. "I love you, I love you more than anything, I want to give you everything, my heart, my body, my soul. I give it all." The god looked into his eyes hopefully. "So, considering all that, I want to know." Apollo got down onto one knee. "Will you marry me Percy?"

The demigod felt his stomach drop, sudden vertigo hitting his head in shock. _Marry him? As in marriage? As in marry Apollo? As in marriage?_ Percy's brain short circuited, his emotions had to take the helm, bringing him back to his senses. He had never thought about it, okay, it _had _crossed his mind, but he'd _never_ gone into depth with it. He thought being his immortal lover was pretty much the same thing, he guessed not, Apollo was committing to him even more. _But marriage? _He was 18, too young to get married, right? But Apollo said it didn't have to be now, or soon, it could be much later. But why was he thinking about this? Didn't he want to marry Apollo? He loved him, _but marriage? _The idea of it just brought back a damning feeling every time it crossed his mind.

"Apollo… I love you, and I want to be with you, but I don't know if I can marry you, I'm sorry" for a split second Percy saw utter heartbreak in Apollo's eyes, the god quickly hid it, composing his expression. He stood up, smiling almost sadly at the demigod, this had to be one of the guiltiest moments in Percy's life.

"But that wasn't a no, right?" he asked hopefully, Percy shook his head. "Then it is a question for another time?" The demigod smiled, that sounded about right.

"Yes." the smiled faded a little. "A _much_ _later _'another time' " he confirmed. Percy was pulled from the moment with another trail of thought, wasn't that the same as saying yes? Though he was sure that even if he did say yes, it would be a damn long engagement. Ugh, _marriage. _But he'd made a good point, what was the difference? He wondered whether he should voice his internal issue, Apollo had a right to know what he was thinking, then it hit him, Apollo had just proposed and he'd said no. He started to feel sick for a whole other reason, his face paled.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked. Percy looked back to the god, he nearly laughed.

"You're asking _me_ what's wrong?" he said in disbelief, Apollo looked like he couldn't quite understand. "Apollo, you, I-" he stumbled over his own words. "I don't believe in marriage." he said bluntly. The god shot him an odd look. "It doesn't really mean much does it." he averted his eyes.

"It means a lot to _me_." Apollo said back quietly. Percy wasn't sure what to say. "I love you, I'm honoured that you chose to be my lover. But I just want to show how much you mean to me." Percy sighed.

"I already know, you don't have to prove it. But I've grown up being shown time and time again that being married to someone means very little, less than little. It means next to nothing to you guys on Olympus, and even disregarding that, my mom's first marriage, that meant absolutely nothing." he flinched at the memories. "I just don't put much faith in the whole idea of it." Apollo understood, though partly resenting that he'd been included in it, but he couldn't complain, he'd done things to be ashamed of.

"I'm asking you to put your faith in me." Apollo faced his hand palm up, a ring floated in the air above it. Percy thought it looked silver but was in fact white gold, lined with Greek patterning and sapphires, it was a wedding band, a little more masculine than a _ring_. Percy looked back to Apollo, was he asking _again? _"Yes, I'm asking again." Percy blinked, idly wondering whether he could read his mind, it was a silly thought, but still. "Think of it as more engaged to be soulmates, my promise to you, after all, you're going to be my lover" Percy raised an eyebrow. Apollo knew all the lines it seemed, he smiled.

"Do I even have a choice?" he asked, Apollo seemed to think about it.

"No." Percy laughed. "Yes, you do. Though you know what I'm hoping your answer will be." Apollo stared into the emerald eyes. The demigod didn't feel pressured, it was kind of comforting actually, having the choice, knowing what Apollo wanted, all he had to was figure out what he wanted and it would fall into place. Though his opinion hadn't changed, he didn't really like the idea of marriage. But, soulmates, lovers, partners, if Apollo wanted to show that they were together, that they belonged to each other, then that was fine. Engaged didn't sound so bad, but _married… _heshook it from his thoughts, this was all very cliché.

"Fine. But tell anyone we're getting married and I'll beat you to death with your own lyre." Apollo grinned in victory before pulling Percy into a kiss. When they separated he lifted Percy's left hand, his thumb gently rubbed the knuckle of the demigod's ring finger. He looked at Percy's face for permission, the boy smiled softly and nodded, allowing the god to slip the ring onto his finger, Percy noticed a similar one appear on Apollo's finger, lined with green emeralds, they were both beautiful yet subtle. The god leaned down, kissing Percy's hand between a grin. "Stop smiling, I'm not marrying you." the smile didn't falter, he was nervous as to how dismissive of it he should be, Apollo seemed okay with his answer, but he could be heartbroken, _could _meaning most likely.

"Not yet."

"Cocky aren't you?"

"Mmm, I'd rather say 'hopeful'." Percy pulled his hand from Apollo's and cradled the god's face, pulling him in for a passionate kiss, delving his tongue into the god's mouth. Apollo felt the ring against his skin and smiled.

"Apollo?" he murmured between kisses.

"Yes my love?"

"When will you take me?" He asked, almost innocently. The god's kisses slowed as he thought.

"soon." Percy stopped kissing him altogether.

"When is soon?" Apollo sighed, sweeping locks of hair from the demigod's eyes.

"Percy, we have eternity, why the rush?"

"Well technically, _you _have eternity, I don't."

"ah, but you will have." Percy's expression suddenly changed, his eyes filled with an entirely different emotion. He pressed his body against Apollo's, feeling every manly inch of him.

"Touch me." he commanded. Apollo placed his hands onto the demigod's body, feeling the curve of his back, relishing the familiar whimper that Percy's Achilles brought.

"Percy…" Apollo started quietly. "You can't seduce me either." Percy laughed.

"Your place. Now." Apollo perked an eyebrow.

"Right away my Lord Percy." the god did as he was told, appearing them in his bedroom. Percy stepped away from him, watching the god's reactions as he unfastened his own shirt, leaving the garment open and revealing his chest, a glistening gold charm presented just below the centre of his collar bones.

Apollo was watching him hungrily, holding back his desire out of curiosity. He watched the demigod crawl backwards onto the bed until he was slouched back against the headboard, the look on his face was innocent, yet _so _devious.

"Percy." he said in a warning tone. Percy ignored him, staring at him with a lascivious look in his eyes. The demigod slid his hands down his stomach, resisting his own impatience as he undid his belt, letting it hang loose before moving onto his trousers, opening them a little and pushing them down his hips. Just enough to show a little of his dark hair. He had the god entranced, captivated.

"Apollo." he replied innocently, he was making use of one of Apollo's tactics. "Don't you want to touch me? Hold me? I'm yours remember? All yours…" Fire burned in the god's eyes, he followed his boyfriend, kneeling on the bed as he pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside and stalking over to him like a hunter.

"Of course I want to touch you." Percy opened his legs, letting the god kneel between them and lean over his body. "my beautiful, _sexy _little Perseus." Apollo kissed him as he slid a hand around his side, rubbing the skin and smirking as the demigod arched into the touch.

"I'm _alive_ when you touch me." Percy said quietly, Apollo smiled, kissing the demigod again passionately. He let his hands roam, Percy was his, all his.

"Then I'm the only one who gets to make you feel like this."

"You're the only one who _can…_" he whimpered, feeling those skilled hands work their magic. It was a bit of a tender admission, met with the god's lips on his neck, leaving loving kisses on the warm flesh. He felt safe and comfortable with Apollo's body covering his own, dominated and at Apollo's mercy, but still _perfectly_ safe. The god trailed continuous kisses down his chest, listening to Percy's breathing hitch and elevate. He suckled lightly on a pert nipple, nipping and licking it while rubbing, pressing and squeezing every part of Percy he could get to, meaning _every _part _just_ _because_ _he_ _could._

Percy felt the lips reach his waist, gently exploring the soft curves of his body. Those fingers hooked around the top of his jeans and boxers, tugging them down as his mouth demanded more territory. The god soon got impatient, leaning away from Percy's body and yanking all the clothes from his lower half. He instantly latched his lips onto the inside of the demigod's thigh, relishing in the erratic whimpering-moan that it dragged from Percy's throat. He eyed the boy's hard length standing unhindered and smirked, licking back up to his knee and taking a good look at his prey. Shoulders leaned back against the headboard, dark hair messier than usual, his face held a lustful expression, excited but being patient. His eyes took in the sight of Percy's cock, the head glistened with pre-cum, Percy always wanted it so badly, he was more of a male nymphomaniac than just your average demigod. He felt simultaneously devilishly proud and guilty that it was totally his fault, though come to think of it, Percy more than had it inside of himself to be completely debauched without his help.

"Well look at you, so ready and I haven't even touched it yet." Percy tried to glare, he really did, but seeing Apollo as he was just too erotic, suggestive smirk, tousled blonde hair streaking over those burning sapphires that were his eyes, his face was turned suggestively toward the skin of his thigh, giving hint of the tongue that found it's way to the flesh, dragging down, closer and closer. He had to close his eyes in anticipation, his muscles quivering with Apollo's ministrations. He itched to touch himself, but as much as he wanted to, he knew that what Apollo would do for him was so much better.

The god left a last nip on the flesh of his thigh before moving to lick a trail from the base to tip of his hardness. Percy could only gasp, too breathless to moan as he gripped the bed covers tightly in his hands. He didn't dare open his eyes, just the feelings were overwhelming him without the erotic display he knew was in front of him. His entire body tensed with a sudden buzz of pleasure when he felt Apollo's tongue lap the underside of the head.

As soon as Percy felt the god's lips start to take him in he twitched his hips up into the moist warmth. Apollo restrained him, wrapping an arm beneath his thigh and holding his hip still. "Apollo please-" the god smirked, swirling his tongue over the tip of Percy's cock, and much to the boy's frustration took only the head into his mouth, teasing with tantalising skill. "Apollo-" he panted.

"What do you want me to do Perseus?" the demigod couldn't answer, he kept his eyes tightly shut, shivering with every breath that touched his neglected member. "Is it this?" he returned to taking the rigid flesh into his mouth, more than before. Percy opened his mouth for only a moment but it was enough for an obscene string of moans to escape.

"Uhh, Y-yes, Apollo, please, more! Oh please more!" the temptation to look finally overpowered him, opening his eyes to see a head of blonde hair settled between his spread legs, he noticed the way the muscles on Apollo's back moved, his shoulder blades moving as he shifted, holding Percy's hip and moving his head along his length, taking him in down to the root with well practised method. "Apollo, like that, just, -mmm" The demigod groaned appreciatively, threading his hands into the golden locks, stroking tenderly with a shaking hand as Apollo serviced his body, serviced his _soul_.

He tried to thrust up into him, his feet planted flat on the bed, he felt a deep need to be rough with him, grip his pretty little head and pound into his mouth. He mentally scolded himself for his own crude thoughts, though deep down he knew he had a desire to have shameless moments of pure lust with the god, though he was nervous about trying to be that way with him, he'd eventually get to a stage where he wouldn't know what to do. But it was all beside the point at the moment, he felt searing heat pool in his stomach, he was close, so very close. The god finally allowed his hips to move, to thrust up into his mouth with less hindrance, he dropped his head back, moaning into the air as the heat threatened to flood him. It was all so exquisite, being laid in this vulnerable and exposing position with the god doing what he was. He held onto Apollo's hair and the bed sheets, moaning obscenities that would otherwise make him blush. He nearly choked on his moans as he came, shuddering into Apollo's mouth. He dropped the knee that the god wasn't holding, putting his leg flat on the bed while he watched the god lick him clean. Apollo placed a kiss onto Percy's thigh before getting up, smirking at the sight of the satisfied demigod. He crawled back over his body, pressing kisses against Percy's unco-ordinated lips. "Delicious as always my Perseus."

The demigod glanced quickly over Apollo's body, this wasn't over, Apollo was still hard, untouched and unsated. He pushed the god onto his back, fluidly climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. He looked down at his boyfriend, Apollo looked… happy, it made Percy smile, he loved spending time with Apollo, not because Apollo had to protect him or because Percy was scared, but because they liked to, they _wanted_ to. Percy pushed his own hair from his face, stealing a glance in the mirrors opposite him, it was a strange sight, he looked so sexually dominant and mature, he liked it, being on top of Apollo, naked but for his shirt.

"Something on your mind Perseus?"

"Just you." Apollo smiled before looking over Percy thoughtfully.

"You know, I may have said this before, but I rather like this." he said, referring to Percy's position, he picked at an open side of Percy's shirt before placing his hands on the demigod's hips, giving a roll of his own against them, a suggestive stare on his face. Percy considered, and not for the first time, what being on top like this would be like, Apollo would be penetrating him, but he'd be in control, perhaps he could even employ the use of those ropes himself. "Percy, drop the rape face. You will not seduce me." _not yet anyway._

"Who said I was thinking about seducing you?" he replied smugly.

"Oh, right, well… then what were you thinking about?" Percy smirked, he had the god by the tail.

"Nothing of consequence" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"You're starting to sound like me."

"I concur." the god narrowed his eyes.

"I don't sound like that."

"Yes you do." Percy insisted, dragging his eyes down Apollo's body, closely followed by his fingers. He shifted back as his hands reached the top of Apollo's trousers, he unfastened them, he almost hesitated as he caught sight of the ring on his finger, it surely was a beautiful ring. He continued undoing Apollo's trousers with quiet fascination.

"No I don't, and-" Apollo cut himself off and caught Percy's wrist, surprising the demigod. "I have to go."

"Wh-what?" the god rolled them over, laying Percy on his back and getting off him. Apollo quickly refastened his trousers and dressed himself. "Why?" the god smiled.

"Nothing of consequence." Percy furrowed his brow in frustration. Apollo had never just run off abruptly like this. "Don't worry." he leaned over to the confused demigod, kissing him chastely. It sounded urgent but Apollo sounded so calm. "Don't pout" the god said teasingly, stroking a thumb over Percy's lower lip. "It's just something I need to do, I won't be long." Percy could see in his eyes that he was hiding something, the god sighed. "I have to go and see one of my children." Percy tensed, _oh. _He suddenly felt a little cold, he'd always avoided thinking about this in the past, it wasn't a problem, just uncomfortable.

"I'll wait for you." he managed to keep his face straight and his voice unforced. Apollo knew there was more going on in Percy's head than he was letting on, but he couldn't talk about it now, it would have to wait. He kissed Percy's head before leaving.

The demigod didn't quite know where to put himself, without really addressing the issue he just pulled his clothes back on hastily and walked quickly down the stairs, leaving his feet bare and his shirt open. Apollo's house was cold and dark, especially without the god there. He opened the door to the beach and walked out, feeling the cool night air on his face and the cold roughness of the slabs under his feet. He could hear the waves, they were calming, he remembered what it was like to fall asleep listening to them…

_Fuck Oceanus._

He strolled down to the water, stepping into the rolling waves, he instantly felt better, stronger, more powerful, similar to what that knife did for him, only less… sinful. He took a quick look back at the house, Apollo might worry if he leaves, but he wouldn't be long… just a few minutes… he ran further into the water, diving as soon as it was deep enough. It all came naturally to him, he felt so alive and free. He let himself just drift under the water, closing his eyes to the watery world around him.

He thought about Apollo's children, Apollo was a father, like it or not. He had responsibilities, Percy guessed that he was glad that Apollo was taking care of them. Still, it put the demigod in a personally uncomfortable position, plus, his children still didn't know, neither did any of the other demigods, Percy had a feeling that he was going to be avoiding them like hellfire afterwards. He frowned, opening his eyes, yeah, he could still visit camp, but there would be no more summers there, no more training with his friends, no more staying in the Poseidon cabin… that was his home… tears quickly escaped, glittering brightly away into the sea water.

He shook his head, he just needed to move on and get over it. It wasn't the end of the world. He swam to the surface, his eyes quickly scanning Apollo's form laid on the beach. He wondered how long he'd been down there, couldn't have been more than 20 minutes? At a guess. He swam over, stepping up out of the water leaving himself completely dry. The god was laid on his back, arms folded behind his head and staring up at the stars. Percy silently walked over to him, kneeling down and straddling his waist.

"Everything okay?" Percy asked, Apollo nodded wordlessly. A few moments passed before he spoke.

"Percy, I know that it makes you uncomfortable-"

"I don't want to have this conversation." he said calmly, the god accepted his statement without question, albeit wearing a sad expression on his face. "Apollo?"

"Yeah Perce?" the demigod didn't know how to start, he stared almost pleadingly into Apollo's eyes. It didn't take him long to understand. He slid a hands to hold the sides of Percy's face and stared straight back into his eyes, looking past them, looking into his mind, his memories.

He saw the scene on the beach, then the dark tank slamming into focus. He tensed in revultion as he saw Oceanus approach him. He watched the Titan hurt him, more and more with every day that passed, he felt Percy's mental state deteriorate, he could feel his fear and resentment, he bore witness to Percy screaming and crying as the pain got too much for him. The tears streamed down his face watching Oceanus break Percy. He knew he would never get the image of Percy hanging there out of his head, bruised and bloodied. His eyes glowed with rage, using all his self-control not to tensed his his hands too hard around Percy's head. He watched the Titan put his greasy hands onto Percy's body and felt his boyfriend's will slip away almost completely. He watched him be tormented with the images, Oceanus making Percy think that his family was hurting him, that _he _was hurting him. Yet the demigod had still been waiting for him and Poseidon, he still desperately wanted him to come and save him. Then finally, The brand on his back, he watched Percy scream for the help that took far too long to come…

"Apollo stop it, please! Stop!" For Percy it all happened so quickly, but he could feel _everything, _but Apollo was in control, he couldn't force him out like before. It took the god a moment to realise that _these _shouts were from real time, he pulled out of Percy's head and looked at the terrified demigod in his hold. He hardly realised that he was crying when he pulled Percy close to him, stoking through his hair possessively.

"I'm sorry Percy, I'm so sorry." the son of Poseidon wrapped his arms around Apollo's back, tears ran down his cheeks as he felt the god sob against his shoulder. It felt like forever until Apollo finally separated from him, he seemed to be pulling his composure back together. "I'm taking you back to camp. I need to talk with Zeus and I might be gone a while, but you'll be safe." he pushed Percy's hair from his face. "I promise, no one will hurt you, _ever _again." he had a feeling that he was holding up a great deal better than Apollo was. He nodded in agreement.

…

"Do you really have to go, like, _right now?" _Apollo sighed. They were back in the Poseidon cabin, now that he had finally shown his boyfriend what happened he wasn't sure he wanted any of the other god's to know too, even just the important details.

"Unfortunately yes, but I'll be back, tomorrow evening at the latest. I promise." the god kissed him quickly, with a swing of his arms he wrapped the hoodie he'd given Percy around the boy's shoulders. "goodnight my love, and… here, just in case." the demigod was surprised to see the narcissus bottle appear in Apollo's hand. "I want you to have this when you're sleeping alone, without the, _interference, _it should just make you sleep heavily, with no dreams. Again, _it's_ _just in case" _Apollo had been wanting to give this to him for a while, and especially after having Percy relive his trauma, he thought it might be a good idea.

Percy however, thought it a little unnecessary but still appreciated it. He smiled sheepishly as Apollo passed him the bottle. When Apollo moved to step away Percy caught his wrist. "Don't… let things escalate." He gave the god a serious look, he understood it. _Don't lose your temper, and quite possibly don't let Poseidon lose his. _He had to admit, Percy had a good grasp on things sometimes.

"I won't. But… don't be surprised if you're father chooses to come see you." Percy nodded and pulled him into a kiss.

"goodbye my angel." the demigod whispered. Apollo smiled sadly as he disappeared, leaving the boy alone.

…

He couldn't sleep, but not because of nightmares, every time he felt as if he were drifting off new thoughts would emerge and he'd simply have to explore them. In the early hours he gave up and retrieved the narcissus bottle. Apollo wouldn't know he took it, it wasn't the one connected to him, right? The god didn't need to be worrying about anything on his mind. Besides, Percy just wanted some sleep.

As always he faded from the world pretty quickly, having just enough time to stand the bottle on the floor and hold Apollo's hoodie close beneath his blankets.

…**End of Chapter 55…**

What did you all think? :D Marriage? . but he said no! D: then Apollo coerced him a little knowing that on some level Percy would like it, but He had good reasons not to, was the compromise okay? Yes? no? You must tell me.

Please review, otherwise I'll think you've all stopped reading, then what would be the point? D:

**I shall inform you that there will be some epic drama next chapter… involving Apollo's children. Dun dun dunnnnn! :D**

Until then,

-Pp


	56. The Consequences of Our Actions

Hey guys! Yay this update has come faster! :3

Thanks for the reviews! There is no better way for you to crack the whip and get me working. …that didn't sound odd at all… x3

Enjoy the chappie! :D

…**Chapter 56 - The Consequences of Our Actions…**

Percy woke up slowly, having to drag himself from his sleep. It was bitterly cold outside of the confines of his bed and it took him a while to muster the enthusiasm to get up, stumbling awkwardly onto his feet. He pulled Apollo's hoodie on when he finished dressing and went outside. The sun was shining, but it offered no warmth, perhaps it was just the season, or perhaps Apollo just felt like offering no warm rays today.

It was late in the morning, he walked idly, having no particular plans in mind, hood pulled up and arms wrapped around himself. He eventually found himself at the dock, he swallowed thickly, this was the site of Oceanus's first attack, that felt like forever ago now, they had endured more hardship in their relationship than most, Oceanus had stolen time and happiness from them, as well as insulting various gods and hurting him. He suddenly felt very angry, furious even, he wasn't scared in the slightest anymore, if he met Oceanus again he was going to murder that old bastard. Everything seemed to have fallen silent as he walked down the small pier, he sat at the end, decidedly not dropping his legs into the water.

He had been there for several minutes when he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he turned to look calmly, insistent on not being so jumpy all the time, it couldn't possibly be anyone bad.

And it wasn't. But it _was_ someone that he'd rather it not be. A son of Apollo, Percy recognised him, he was one of the older boys, Alexander, or Alex as everyone called him. He was 17, only a little younger than himself, he looked like Apollo, but less muscled, and his behavior was shy and cute, whereas Apollo was bold and godly. He just _had_ to be walking over, obviously wanting a conversation.

The son of Apollo sat down next to him. "Hey"

"Hey." Percy replied awkwardly, they stared at each other a moment as if working out what to say. "You alright?" Percy put on a convincing smile.

"Yeah, you?" they both nodded, having nothing more constructive to say or do. "I er, heard you were injured?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"What?" _how could he know?_

"Sam told me, he said you fell off the walkway, a couple weeks ago, I got the impression you were hurt pretty bad."

"oh! Yeah, I was on another planet, my fault really." a thought crossed his mind. "How's Sam? I haven't seen him since, I didn't put him off camp too much did I?" they both chuckled.

"He's fine, really worried about you though, he was convinced it was his fault, kept wishing he could come find you." Percy had no idea, all the time he'd been off with Apollo and one of the guy's children was worried about him, he sighed in frustration, he didn't mean to guilt trip the kid.

"I've been away from camp for a while, I had no idea…" Percy replied.

"I was worried about you too." it was a perfectly innocent thing to say, but his tone, his expression and his posture betrayed any innocence. He said it sweetly, almost tenderly, it made Percy shiver a little. His eyes seemed curious and hopeful but his stare could only be described as sexual, it was so like Apollo's stare, he had the same eyes, but it was missing something, maturity? Confidence? Experience? Understanding? He didn't know, but it was an aspect only Apollo himself had. Alex was leaned toward the son of Poseidon, body language clearly showing a desire for closer contact. Percy shifted uncomfortably, he _had_ to be reading it all wrong, he wasn't flirting, he couldn't be. He was a son of Apollo! He was 'engaged' to his dad.

All questions slammed to an abrupt halt when another pair of lips were pressed against his own, soft and moist, gentle and inexperienced. It was a nice kiss, Alex was a nice guy, a nice setting, but it was wrong, _all_ wrong, _so _wrong. Alex pulled away, leaving the older boy in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, I've been wanting to do that for a while…" Percy felt short of breath

"No, Alex, I'm sorry, I, I'm not, I can't-" he stood up quickly, repeatedly chanting an internal mantra of _oh_ _shit _in his head. Alex followed him.

"oh gods, I thought you were gay, I didn't mean to-"

"No, I am, I just, Alex, you're really great and everything, and that was lovely, it _really_ was, but I have a boyfriend…"

"I don't understand, how can you say it was lovely if you have a boyfriend?"

"Because I'm not a liar, it was nice. But I'm with someone." Alex looked like he was struggling with it, Percy didn't blame him, he was giving mixed signals.

"Then you can't like him that much, is it someone at camp?" Percy sighed, he seemed rather hurt.

"No, well, sort of. I mean…" He was flustered and panicked, he couldn't tell the truth but he was soon going to sound like a liar.

"I _really _like you Percy, I'll be good to you, I-" he must have ran out of things to say because he stepped over and pulled the older boy into another kiss.

"Alex stop, I'm dating Apollo." Percy waited for a reaction, but Alex didn't react, he couldn't get his head around what Percy had just said.

"You're dating… my dad?" Percy nodded solemnly. "How…" The son of Apollo wordlessly ran away.

"Alex wait!" it was too late, Percy tried pursuing him but Alex was fast, and he had a head start, he couldn't find him. "shit."

…

He spent the rest of the day back at the docks, his nerves were on edge, he couldn't exactly march up to the Apollo cabin and demand to see Alex, it was out of the question, he couldn't force Alex to talk to him. Not to mention that there was no doubt that he'd have told his siblings, things could just blow up any minute now. He sat on the edge of the dock, knees pulled up to his chest telling himself that this just wasn't happening. Out of all the possible ways for their relationship to go public this was one of the worst, why couldn't things just be easy, just _once. _He stood up, he needed to be heading back soon, he was getting cold, the familiar scent of Apollo's hoodie provided little comfort while his mind was in so much turmoil.

His walk back to the cabins was uneventful. It was when he reached them that everything went wrong.

…

"You fucking asshole!" he turned to see the angry face of Will Solace storming over to him. "We trusted you!" Percy stepped back, this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Will, I'm sorry, let me ex-" Will punched him.

Percy stumbled back, reeling from the hit, he got him square in the eye, he had to hold a hand over it to see out of the other. Will was still angry, Sam was there too, standing timidly behind his older half-brother, there were 2 more of Apollo's kids there, but they looked as if they didn't quite know what to make of the situation. He was glad for that, for one; they weren't hitting him too, not that he couldn't take it, he'd just rather avoid violence right now, and he'd never under any circumstances hit them back, ever. And two; on the flipside he wouldn't want any of them to take his side in this, it would divide the Apollo cabin. He wondered about that for a moment, his _side? _There were sides? There shouldn't be. He decided, no, there weren't sides; that would be so wrong. He had no right; he was interfering with their lives.

"Start explaining!" Will yelled.

"It just happened, we got close, and things just developed…" He still stared at the son of Poseidon murderously.

"How could you?! He's our dad!"

"I know, believe me, I know."

"Well obviously you don't! What the fuck are you thinking?!" Percy couldn't think of anything to say, what _could _he say? "How long has it been going on?" he asked angrily.

"A while…"

"Break it off." the son of Apollo said firmly.

"What?"

"Break it off." Percy stared at him in shock. "I don't know what's going on between you, I don't care to know. But you're going to end it."

"Will, I…" he looked round between him and the other 3 Apollo kids. "He asked me to be immortal with him, and I accepted." Will seemed to pale, he noticed the ring on Percy's finger that the sea prince swiftly hid.

"You bastard!" the eldest child of Apollo lunged for him, Percy stepped back anticipating the attack, but the other demigod's caught their enraged half-brother and tried to talk him down as they pulled him away, Percy was left standing there, but there were two still with him, Sam and a new face. One that he was possibly even more unhappy to see. Annabeth.

She stepped over to him silently and stood in front of him. Her eyes were cold and resentful, surrounded by red puffy skin, she'd been crying. He _really _could do without this right now.

"So it's true then. You've been screwing Lord Apollo." there was no use in discussing the technicalities, he just nodded. She was silent for a moment, tears streaming down from angry eyes.

"Annabeth, I-" she smacked his face, giving him a final hateful glare before walking away.

_Great._

He looked at the last demigod in front of him. "Feel free to take a swing if it'll make you feel better." Sam shook his head.

"I'm not angry." Percy looked at him disbelievingly. "Come on." Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the cabins.

…

They found sanctuary on a bench by the canoe lake. The younger boy twisted Percy's head to examine his face.

"Why aren't you angry at me?"

"I don't know, I guess I haven't been here long, _everything _is new to me, I think they're just surprised, and anyway, it's mainly Will that's mad, everyone else didn't know what to do."

"You shouldn't be with me, I don't want anyone to be mad at you too."

"I'll be okay."

"Don't you care that I'm, you know, your dad's boyfriend or whatever."

"Not really, I mean, there's nothing I could do about it even if I did." the boy went silent for a moment. "My mom married my step-dad, I guess it's not that much different."

"But I'm a demigod, not much older than you, and Apollo -your dad- he's a god… I can tell you that it just doesn't happen" Sam shrugged.

"I like you, everyone thinks -thought- you're pretty cool, I've heard about the stuff you've done. I can see why they're mad though, but I don't see why you and dad-him-Apollo can't be happy together if that's what you both want."

"You make a lot of sense for a kid." Sam smiled.

"I get that a lot… So, if you're dating my dad, does that make you my step-dad too…" Percy tensed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I've tended to not really think about it like that… don't get me wrong, but I'm just a kid myself, and I've sort of considered you all a separate part of Apollo's life, a part that I have no right to be in." the younger demigod seemed to be thinking about it. "I'm not good enough to be, I don't think I'd fit in that place anyway, but I'd like to be your friend, if that's okay with you?" Sam smiled and nodded.

"You said you're going to be immortal with him?"

"oh, um, I'm going to be immortal, a god, to be Apollo's… official boyfriend, in a way." he considered that Sam was a bit young, he didn't want him asking questions about being Apollo's 'immortal lover'

"Causing trouble as always Percy?" the two boys looked sideways to see another demigod walking out from the shadows.

"Nico!" the son of Hades smiled.

"Missed me did you?" he sat down next to the son of Poseidon, and brought a cloth to the elder's head. Percy leaned away from it initially, but he stopped resisting when the cool wet material touched his eye.

"Yes, thanks." Percy took over, holding it against the sure-to-be-shiner he'd received. "you saw all that then?" Nico nodded.

"I already knew." Percy looked at him blankly. "Persephone and Demeter were gossiping about it." he rolled his eyes. _Typical. "_Between the ever important cereal discussions that is. I think they're jealous over how devoted Apollo is to you." Percy blushed and Sam looked between them both curiously. "I think it may be wise to avoid camp from now on, at least until things calm down." Percy's expression darkened, he thought about Will's words. "Don't let it all bother you, they'll calm down eventually." Percy stayed quiet, he was grateful to them both, but he didn't feel like talking about it too much, he merely smiled sadly. "I heard about Oceanus too." Percy didn't react, he just didn't care anymore.

"Oceanus?" Sam asked innocently. Nico offered a brief explanation.

"The Titan of the sea. He took Percy a few weeks ago just to spite Poseidon, and let's say he wasn't exactly hospitable." Sam looked like he wanted to question it further, but Percy's face stopped him in his tracks, making him swallow his questions.

"Alex kissed me. Said he liked me…" Percy said absently to no one in particular.

"Did you kiss him back?" Nico asked, the eldest lifted his head, staring at Nico in horror.

"No." he stated firmly. "You'd think I'd have had enough bad luck lately to last a lifetime." he sighed, bringing the cloth down from his eye, blinking a few times as of checking it still functioned.

"Isn't it actually too much _good_ luck?" the two older boys looked at Sam questioningly. "I mean, it's _really_ not my thing, at all, but, he likes you, it's the timing that's wrong, someone liking you is always good, it's just not possible, unless you want to or something?" he tried to explain.

"No, I'm happy with Apollo, well, I _was_ happy, I suppose I didn't realise I'd be causing so much trouble… I'm _so _tired of it all…" Percy didn't quite realise that he was rubbing the inside of his wrist in an unusually rough manner. Nico, however, did notice.

"Sam, you should get off to bed, it's getting late, I'll take of Perce, don't worry. And it might be best not to tell your brothers where you've been." the boy looked like he wanted to object, but the thought of running from the harpies didn't sound particularly inviting, he nodded and stood up to leave. Percy followed.

"Hey, thanks, for everything." he gave Sam a genuine smile. The son of Apollo nodded in understanding before making his way back to the cabins at a fast jog.

"Does Apollo know you do that?" Nico asked. Percy sat back down.

"Do what?"

"Your wrist… doing that isn't the answer." Percy's eyes widened. "I can tell that sort of thing, in more ways than one." suicidal and depressed souls had a certain air around them, it wasn't very strong on him, but it was still there and besides that, he'd spoken to plenty of ghosts who had, '_gone through with it', _they had certain habits and behaviours, even in death. Not that Percy was anywhere near that stage, but these things start small…

"He saw once." Percy laughed to himself awkwardly. "I don't think I'm allowed anything sharp anymore, my dad still has riptide since before, and he took my knife after I cut my wrist open. Apollo freaked out of course, I hadn't even meant to go that far… I just felt so… in control, it was good-"

"No Percy, it wasn't."

"Yeah, I know, I've already had this lecture, sort of…" Percy thought about it, he'd actually just dismissed any help regarding it, he hadn't really spoke about it at all. It dawned on him that he'd been doing it a lot, keeping the people who love him in the dark, rejecting their offers of help. "I should go back to Apollo's, stay there if he still wants me, or go home- no, I can't go home, I could go somewhere"

"Staying with Apollo might be your best choice." Nico just dismissed Percy's fear of _'if he still wants me_' and Percy was impressed at how mature Nico was all the time, then again most demigods had a tendency to be more mature than their years.

"Nico, seeing as I can't stay at camp anymore, would you take care of Mrs. O'Leary for me? She gets lonely if no one plays with her, she'll need someone"

"Percy, you're not disappearing…"

"I know, but I haven't been around much recently, besides, you two have a lot in common." Nico laughed.

"of course I'll take care of her." Percy smiled, noticing a throb in his eye, he pressed the cloth back against it disdainfully. "What are you going to tell Apollo?"

"The truth."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, I mean especially the bit about Alex."

"He'll understand, and he won't do anything about it if I don't want him to." Nico still observed him flexing his wrist nervously.

"Calm down."

"I just need to go to bed…" he leaned back to pull his phone from his pocket. "Apollo must be busy… I had to show him what happened with…" he trailed off, but Nico got the point. "He hasn't text, he usually does when he senses that I'm not feeling great, he's particular like that."

"He really cares about you." Percy nodded, smiling absently.

"He loves me." Nico suppressed a laugh.

"My dad and Demeter were taking bets on whether or not he'd marry you." Percy tensed noticeably and raised his ring finger.

"He asked, last night actually." Nico stared at the ring, he hadn't noticed it before.

"You said yes?!" _finally_! Nico was surprised by something for once.

"No."

"No?" even more surprise!

"I said no, well, sort of. It sorted of ended up as a maybe, no, not maybe, more like a not yet. I don't know… you know how I feel about marriage." Nico nodded. "anyway, thanks Neeks, but I think I really need some sleep."

"Here." Nico put his arms around Percy's shoulders and suddenly the shadows enveloped them, dropping him in the Poseidon cabin on Nico's way elsewhere.

The sea prince sighed, would this be his last night here? He glanced at his phone, it was nearly eleven, Apollo said he'd be back by evening at the latest, so where was he? He dropped himself to his bed, positioning himself on his bad side, hiding the eye from view and waited.

…12:00am…

"Percy, I'm sorry I'm late, I- what's wrong?" the demigod sighed and turned over. "What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." Apollo stepped over and sat on the edge of Percy's bed. He reached out to touch his bruising face but the boy caught his wrist. "Leave it. I deserve it." Apollo narrowed his eyes, desperately trying to figure out what he was implying.

"Percy-"

"Take me away from here. Please." Apollo stared at him a moment before lifting him up, taking him home. He sat the demigod on the end of the bed and knelt in front of him.

"What. Happened. To your face?" he asked again, more sternly this time.

"Will punched me." Apollo didn't say anything, he'd anticipated a bad reaction.

"It'll be okay." the god hugged him, leaning their heads together before kissing the boy affectionately. "It'll _all_ be okay." he pressed more kisses against Percy's lips, unaware of the tears that streaked down his boyfriend's face.

_Break it off_

"Apollo stop, just stop." the god pulled away. "I can't do this, not anymore. I'm sorry, It's over. Us. We're over."

…**End of Chapter 56…**

Ahh, I couldn't help myself but to end it there. :3

I'm pretty sure you'll all be after me with the torches and pitchforks right about now. . but, I have a request for you guys, I need two names for the two other Apollo kids I mentioned, my head is fried, I need names that really sound like they're an Apollo kid, bright and sunny, I have -other than Will who's obviously already a character- Sam from before, and Alex who I've introduced in this chapter. :)

Obviously you'll all want a fast update, I'm working on it, don't worry. x3

Until next time,

-Pp


	57. Reparations

**Update: I'm having some updating issues, not sure if you're getting this chapter at all…**

…

Hi guys, sorry I haven't got this up as fast as I had wanted, I started my new course this week -which has been amazing! I'm getting some awesome opportunities. And I'm getting to base my work on myth. :D

I'm sorry for leaving you all which such an evil cliffhanger, it was the meanest I've done yet! :D

…**Chapter 57 - Reparations…**

_"I can't do this, not anymore. I'm sorry, It's over. Us. We're over."_

…

"What? No, Percy, you can't. It'll be okay I promise." Apollo held the demigod by the tops of his arms. "Percy think about this, this won't help anything, please."

Percy lifted his hand and stroked the god's cheek. "I love you Apollo, I love you more than anything." his voice was quiet and weak. "I want nothing else than to be with you, but I can't go on hurting people, it's wrong, arrogant and selfish. I can't do it" he dropped his hand away from Apollo and began to rub at his wrist. "I'm so tired of it all, and I'm not as strong as you, I wish I was, because I think I need to give up, on everything…" the connotations hit Apollo full force, _give up? _In him, himself, life? He couldn't allow that, any of it.

"Percy no, I can't live without you, please… please… I know you don't really want to do this." Percy saw glistening tears roll down Apollo's face and drip down off his jaw.

"I'm not strong enough, I never was." Percy felt hopeless, he didn't know if he could keep walking forward anymore, he felt like his fire was gone.

"Yes you are." the god reached out, trying to hold Percy's face, but he wouldn't let him, continually pushing his hands away. "I love you, and, my children, they'll understand, I know they will." they shared a stare. "They'll understand Percy." the demigod stood up, stepping away from Apollo and thinking quickly.

"Why are you here saying that to me? Why don't you go and explain it to them? I've hurt them, betrayed them." he couldn't say anything else, he was too tired.

"I'll speak to them."

"Now." Percy commanded, Apollo sighed, the demigod shouldn't be speaking to him like that.

"Get some sleep. But first." Apollo walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder, healing Percy's face whether he liked it or not. The demigod huffed and stamped away angrily, diving onto their bed, laying facing away from Apollo.

The god watched him a moment before leaving.

…

He appeared in his children's cabin, sat on a dresser and leaning on one knee that was propped up on a drawer handle. There were currently 6 of his children in camp. Will, Alex, Lucas, Claire, Nathan and Sam.

Sam and Alex looked to be at least trying to get some sleep, but Will and the others were throwing their views on Percy back and forth. They all turned to look at him in surprise.

"You kids alright?" He'd never really spoken to them in a group like this. They all nodded, he noticed that Will looked angry, but Sam looked from him to between his siblings curiously. "Percy Jackson cares for your feelings, it was not his intention to hurt any of you, nor was it mine for that matter." he looked between them stoically. "He is my lover, he will be a god. You are to give him respect, not only for that reason but because he is already deserving of It." He was trying not to sound harsh, but he had to scold them somewhat. He noticed Alex staring intently at the floorboards and Will rolling his eyes. He looked directly at his eldest. "Speak your mind Will." he said gently.

"He was our friend, it's so… so wrong."

"He _is_ our friend." Sam piped in, the youngest boy was nervous; he was speaking boldly in front of the father he'd only met yesterday and not only that, he was speaking _against_ his siblings. Apollo raised an eyebrow. "He's my friend." he and Will glared at each other.

"No he's not." The eldest said back, a definite hint of venom in his voice.

"Yes he is!" Sam shot back.

"Grow up Sam."

"You grow up; you're the one acting like a child"

"Calm down." Apollo said firmly, silencing them both. "I'm asking you to accept the relationship between Percy and I. He is… quite important to me" habit forced him to try and hide his emotions.

"You're _asking_?" Lucas said. Apollo nodded and his children looked between one another.

"I like Percy." Sam said.

"I don't really care." Alex said, a little sadly.

Lucas shrugged "We don't mind." all eye were then on Will, he sat back against the wall, arms crossed stubbornly.

"Fine. But I don't have to like it."

"Thank you." his gratitude was heartfelt, somewhat lifting his children's spirits.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked quietly.

"He will be soon, as long as he knows that you are all okay." Apollo sighed heavily. "I care for you all-"

"it's none of our business, aren't you both entitled to do what you want, though it wouldn't make much difference to us either way." Claire said.

"Thank you." Apollo said, bowing his head slightly. "I'll leave you all to sleep." he continued quietly, he looked between them all before leaving.

…

Percy was curled up on the bed, he hadn't moved much since he left; he still faced away from where Apollo was stood. The god couldn't think of anything to say, he merely walked over and slid in behind Percy, wrapping his arms around the boy's cold body. The demigod wordlessly interlocked his fingers with Apollo's.

"Percy, it's all okay now, everything will be okay." his young boyfriend remained silent. "They accept you… no one will hurt you again."

"They accept me like a jigsaw with all the pieces just mashed together. Story of my life."

"On the contrary, you fit with me quite perfectly." he propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over the demigod, trying to look at him. He brushed hair out of Percy's face, tucking the longer strands behind his ear. "You didn't like me saying 'if' or 'maybe' when I spoke about us, so I said I wouldn't, and I won't. We will get married someday, and I will soon take you as my lover, we will be bonded, and I will keep you safe in our own private little world. I will make you stronger, teach you how to be a god, I will be with you whenever you want me to be. But before all that, we have our time together don't we? And I'll make you feel so good, so happy, so loved…" Percy turned to lie on his back and look up at the god. "You're stressed right now, and I understand that, I'll help you calm down and relax, it'll be okay…"

"Apollo I need you to hold me." he stared into Percy's eyes a moment, there was something in them, something hidden, whatever it was it caused the demigod pain. Percy held Apollo's arm as he turned back over, wrapping it around his side. Apollo was thinking how to proceed.

"Percy, what can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't want you to do anything, I just, I don't know if I _can_ feel better, I don't know what to do…"

"You don't have to do anything."

"Yes I do."

"Like what?" the demigod huffed and turned back onto his back.

"I don't know, something. I need-" he thought back Nico's comments about his wrist, his thoughts on rejecting all the help he'd been offered. "Apollo, am I the only one to be _this _messed up?"

"You're not messed up, but to answer the question; no, there are many who have had issues, some still do occasionally." Percy had a feeling he was overstating that just a little for his benefit. The god continued stroking and tidying Percy's hair as he spoke.

"Apollo… after I'm immortal… I hope I don't forget."

"Forget what?"

"How to be alive." the god gave him a confused look. "There's something to be said for nearly dying all the time, it makes you feel alive." Apollo chuckled, leaning in and nuzzling Percy's cheek as he spoke.

"Believe me, you'll feel alive, and failing that, I'll _make_ you feel alive, I'll take you to the very peak of life, we will go there together…" the demigod snuggled against Apollo's body.

"Make me feel you again." The god slid a hand to Percy's head, holding him close to his chest and let his feelings flow into him. He heard the demigod whimper a little and started making his body go to sleep, he needed to rest, he could feel how tired Percy was.

The demigod fell asleep feeling exactly what Apollo was, it wasn't just love, it was _everything_ the god was feeling, including his fear and anxiety.

…

Hours into the night Apollo felt his boyfriend wriggle against him and groan. He smiled, having the demigod in his grasp during an intimate dream, but he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on.

_Percy pressed his hips back against Apollo, the god was thrusting into him from behind, lighting his entire body on fire. It was obviously a dream, but it had that dream like feeling that you never notice until you wake up._

_"Apollo- there, please" _

Apollo could feel Percy's hardening length pressing into his thigh, his body was staring writhe within his hold.

_"mmnn, harder-"_

The god smirked. _Demanding_ _little minx. _The boy was moaning in his sleep more and more withe every moment. He began considering whether he should intervene.

_Percy felt himself near his finish, but then the entire dream shifted. He was on top now, a fit, youthful body was beneath him, legs wrapped around his waist. He was thrusting wildly, determined to make the person below him scream. As he felt himself cum he seemed to realise who it was beneath him, it wasn't Apollo, it was Alex._

He shook himself awake, kicking back from Apollo. The god stared at him somewhat bemused as Percy looked down himself, noticing a dark spot on his jeans. He looked back at Apollo before darting out into the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind himself.

Apollo stood up and walked over. "Percy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." came the muffled reply, the god smiled.

"Awwh, don't be embarrassed, after all, it wasn't the first time you've done it." Percy slumped down against the back of the door.

"I'm not embarrassed. I just, I'm gonna have a shower." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"at 6 in the morning?"

"er, yeah, I'm… sticky" when the god didn't say anything more Percy sighed and got up, stripping the clothes from his body and getting into the shower. He turned the water cold and let it freeze over his body, for once the cold was good, it brought his mind into sharp focus.

He'd just dreamt about fucking Alex, Alex was Apollo's kid, it was so wrong in too many ways to count. He felt a little like a tart, he'd kissed both Alex and his dad in the same day, there was no way of describing how guilty he felt. He suddenly wondered whether he'd said anything in his sleep, he felt sick at the thought of calling out Alex's name, he didn't think he had, Apollo wouldn't have been happy, and he was. He convinced himself that he hadn't, he didn't remember doing it…

He turned the water off, hardly noticing that he was shivering, and walked to the door, grabbing a towel along the way and wrapping it around his waist. When he opened the door he didn't find Apollo in the bedroom, instead he discovered a neat pile of clothes in front of the door waiting for him.

He dressed quickly and went downstairs, eager to find the god, he wanted to be with him at all costs. It was some subconscious need to prove his commitment after a dream that Apollo didn't even know about. He found Apollo in the lounge, slouched across the sofa. The demigod nearly fainted from shock when he noticed that Hermes was in the room, leaning right next to the doorway he was stood in. He was a little overwhelmed by the presence of another god, he wasn't one for surprises anymore.

"Relax Percy. I'm not going to hurt you" Percy nodded tersely. He couldn't really muster the courage to speak and he was determined not to look to Apollo for rescue. He ended up staring down at the floor awkwardly as he chewed on his lip. Hermes started to look concerned, he knew what had happened of course, and in much detail the previous day. But seeing the drastic change in behaviour for himself, even after some improvement, was something else entirely. It explained Apollo's constant vexed behaviour quite clearly. "You don't need to fear for your life anymore." Apollo winced, that wasn't really the best thing to say. Percy took on a dark expression that penetrated far to the depths of his eyes.

"There are worse things than death." Hermes took a deep breath, he had a feeling that for Percy, it was right. He stepped close to him, as of going to walk thought the doorway past him.

"But that's not something you should be worrying about anymore." Percy couldn't help but believe the serious tone he used. "Before I go, here." a letter dropped into Percy's hand as the god disappeared. The demigod looked at it curiously before sparing a glance at Apollo, the sun god didn't look happy whatsoever.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Come sit with me." Percy swallowed and stepped over, placing the letter on the table as he went. The god dropped one leg to the floor and let Percy sit between his legs facing him. He leaned forward and touched Percy's arms, his calm expression dropped as he felt Percy's skin, quickly feeling up to his face and touching his still wet hair. "Percy you're freezing! What's the matter with you?"

"I, um, am I?" Percy looked at himself almost in confusion.

"you're shivering." Apollo snapped his fingers while waving his arms to drape the appearing blanket around Percy's shoulders.

"Maybe you should warm me up then." Apollo had no opportunity to reply before Percy dived onto him, grabbing his wrists and slamming them down above his head while smashing their lips together hard enough for their teeth to clack together. "I want you." The demigod pressed his body down against Apollo's, whatever protests the god had we're smothered by Percy's lips. "Only you." he was acting like he was ready to rip Apollo's clothes off, but he was getting very little enjoyment out of it, he just felt possessive, his overbearing guilt made sure of that, and his barely hard length gave evidence to the point.

"mmmf, Percy!" the god twisted his body, flipping the boy over and onto the floor. He switched the balance of power, holding Percy's arms to the floor and straddling his waist, keeping his hips pinned down. He stared into his boyfriend's eyes as he defied the constriction of Apollo's hold. "Do not kiss me if it does not give you pleasure." He said sternly, Percy looked confused, Apollo softened his tone considerably. "Don't do anything that doesn't make you happy." The demigod averted his eyes, _another thing to feel guilty about. _"Now, what did you dream about that had you feeling so disgusted with yourself?" Percy couldn't look him in the eyes, he could feel his face flush under Apollo's close scrutiny, he quickly wondered whether to tell him about Alex or not. It wasn't like either of them did anything wrong, he just felt like he was hiding something from the god, and he just didn't like doing that.

Apollo could feel Percy grow ever more guilty, but jumping on him just then; Percy had felt paranoid and possessive. While he was in the shower he'd felt dirty, shameful and guilty. He didn't understand, he'd clearly heard his name called… perhaps they'd done something that Percy wasn't ready for, something a little _too _naughty for him, but then why guilty? The demigod grew frustrated with the silence that he couldn't force himself to break. "It was nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me."

"it's um, Al-" he pursed his lips. Maybe he shouldn't say it outright, but if he made a fuss like this Apollo would think it's something to worry about. "Alex kissed me." an unreadable expression took over Apollo's face.

"Well he must have been kissing you pretty well to be having such a wet dream."

"No that was you, but not when I- um" he wrenched one hand free of the god's grip and rubbed his face in frustration. "but that's not what I mean, he kissed me yesterday, and I had to tell him, that's how everyone found out." Percy looked away, literally shaking with guilt. Apollo entertained the idea that maybe Percy liked Alex, his son… he suddenly felt uncharacteristically ill. Then his mind went into overdrive, Percy had said Alex kissed him, so he had nothing to be guilty about, he was just being silly by feeling guilty. It wasn't that they kissed and Percy had betrayed him and then felt guilty about it. He took a deep breath, it was okay. Percy, however, was nervously awaiting Apollo's response, the god usually knew what to say to say to everything, but he was taking his time now, and it made Percy overly anxious. "Apollo…" the demigod peeked at him

"Don't worry about it Percy, It's okay…" he thought back to Percy's need to attack him. "You're a possessive little minx aren't you?" they both managed a small smile.

"I'm taking you to Olympus tomorrow, I need to… take care of a few things, I have a surprise for you." Percy opened his mouth to question him, but he was quickly shushed. "No spoilers, and no pouting."

"Can you at least get off me then? My arm is starting to go numb." Apollo released him, pulling him onto his feet. He smiled at the befuddled demigod, wondering whether his feelings were wavering, he was so very young, and despite his heroic accomplishments he'd barely stepped out into the world, especially where love and relationships were concerned. "What's wrong?" he was pulled from his thoughts.

"Percy, are you sure being with me is what you want? Totally sure?"

"Yes. I wish you'd stop asking. I'm sure." he slid his arms around the god's neck. "I love you." Apollo smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you too, my troublesome. Exhausting. Vexing. Little demigod." Percy pouted, making the god push hair out of the boy's sulking eyes. "I wouldn't have you any other way." a small smile tugged at the corner of Percy's mouth. "Come. You're still cold, you shouldn't overreact like that, just tell me these things." Percy looked away sadly, _that was easier said than done._

"Apollo… you know, you haven't touched me in a while…" a devilish shine appeared in the sea green eyes. The god smirked, sliding his hands around Percy's waist.

"I have to touch you every day do I?" Percy wrapped his arms around the god's neck, leaning against his body, he nuzzled Apollo's cheek and whispered against the skin.

"_Every_ _hour…_" Apollo shuddered, he was pretty sure that Percy _could _seduce him if he wanted to, and there was going to be nothing the god would be able to do about it. He span the demigod around pushing him down onto the sofa before leaning down and planting a soft kiss onto his lips.

"At past 7 in the morning?" Percy smiled and nodded. " I knew you were a morning sex type of person!" the demigod laughed, yanking Apollo down next to him.

"I'm a _into_ _you_ type of person." Percy snuggled against Apollo's side, 'innocently' kissing the side of his neck. The god arched into the touch, feeling soft lips against his skin. Percy licked up, nibbling on Apollo's ear lobe, he nearly jumped back in surprise when Apollo groaned suddenly after tracing his tongue in the shell of the god's ear, he decided to press this advantage, biting there carefully. He felt the immortal moan beneath him, _how cute. "_Play with me." he asked pleadingly.

Apollo put his hand on Percy's shoulders, moving them instantly to the bedroom and onto the bed. He stripped Percy quickly, having no time for the technicalities of clothing, it happened so quick that he demigod hardly even realised until talented hands touched his bare skin.

"turn over, get on your hands and knees." Percy raised an eyebrow at the request/order. "trust me." Percy did as he was told, turning himself over and giving the god full access to him. Apollo stroked his fingers down Percy's back, feeling his erection as the demigod moaned obscenely, arching his back toward the touch. Apollo's hands found their way down to the cheeks of Percy's arse, he massaged the globes of flesh while leaning over the boy's body and planting kisses on his Achilles. Percy hardly realised as the god's lips travelled further down, the hands spreading his cheeks and tongue diving down between them licking over his hole.

It felt good, the hot fleshy muscle hitting such an intimate place with fast, wet strokes, and Apollo's hands massaging his rear with such skill, it was incredible… but as soon as Apollo's tongue pried inside of him he seemed to become uncomfortable and jerked forward, he sat leaning on one side, facing the confused god. "um, don't do that."

"Why not? What's wrong?"

"I just don't want you to do that…" Apollo crawled back over to him.

"You were enjoying yourself-"

"Apollo… I'm saying no." this seemed to click with the god. "… it makes me uncomfortable." Percy said quietly. In fact the idea of it was making his face burn bright red. "sorry…" he said meekly.

"Don't worry about it, there're going to be things you don't like." he kissed Percy's lips and gave him a smile. "things you don't enjoy." the demigod smiled shyly. "Now, where were we?" Apollo carried on in their usual manner, driving the young demigod senseless with soft caresses and harsh rubs.

Percy fought to gain control, near tearing the god's clothes from his body. When their naked bodies finally crashed together it was electric, not needy, but passionate. He reached down between their bodies taking firm grip on the god's erection and stroking him diligently. The god had to lean on his elbows either is of Percy, groaning as the demigod touched him so boldly.

However the sea prince wanted to give him more, he pushed Apollo from on top of him to lay on his back before propping himself up on his elbow, giving his wrist a better angle as he pressed hungry kisses against his more than willing mouth.

The sun god growled, one arm pulling Percy's body down against his own as his other hand snaked down a took Percy's own hardness into hand and gripped them together letting both of them work desperately, but in somewhat of an awkward fashion. Apollo was groaning levelly whereas Percy lost himself again, moaning uncontrollably into their kisses, the friction was incredible, feeling, feeling their appendages rub and slide against each other, slicking with their steady leaking pre-come.

The demigod had to eventually pull away from Apollo's lips, he leaned their heads together, blonde hair mixing with ebony. He squeezed his eyes shut, panting as he felt the inevitable onset of an orgasm.

"mnn, 'Pollo, coming…" His hand moved faster, bringing Apollo along for the ride. He came shortly before the god, moaning breathlessly as their seed mixed. Apollo had merely gasped, keeping his voice under control as the smooth feeling washed throughout his lower regions. Percy held his body against the god's, their softening lengths pressing against each other. He groaned lightly, reveling in the afterglow.

After a minute the god tried to pull away, but Percy wouldn't let go, insisting on clinging to the god for an indefinite amount of time. Apollo kissed his head, murmuring into his hair. "Percy, we're messy, we should get cleaned up."

"Does it look like I care?" Percy mumbled back, snuggling closer. The god laughed, still trying to peel his boyfriend from his body.

"Good point, but Percy, really, come on." he eventually plucked Percy's limbs from around his body and retrieved a cloth, gently rubbing Percy's body clean with something that the demigod mentally noted as sweet smelling, he finished every clean swipe with a kiss. "I'm going to have a shower, you should get some more sleep." he said when he'd finished, swiping a lock of hair from his face. If it was up to him, and it was, Percy would never feel exhausted, hungry, ill or hurt every again.

Percy watched his naked form stalk confidently out of the room, he had a sort of godly swagger, as if he could just walk around naked professionally. He heard the gadget into the shower, he arched his neck, looking through the gap in the door. He could see Water cascade over Apollo's body, his mouth watered at the sight, beautiful, majestic, _divine._

He stared intensely until twinge of guilt made him tear his eyes away, Apollo always looked away unless Percy expressed a want for him to be intimate, and there he was just gawping like some hormone driven teenager. He paused his trail of thought. He _was _a hormone driven teenager. He dropped back down onto the bed and sighed, it was still rather early, he was beginning to wonder what this surprise was that Apollo mentioned when it occurred to him that he never looked at his letter. He jumped off the bed, pulling his jeans on as he went out the door. His letter was where he left it, as he picked it up he read his name on the front in fancy script-like writing. He picked the envelope open, pulling out a neatly folded letter.

_Percy,_

_There are some things you won't be able to just tell Apollo. We often struggle with talking to those we are closest to._

_I'm here for you, anytime._

_-N. Di'Angelo._

There was a phone number written beneath his name. He walked back upstairs as he logged it into his phone, sighing repeatedly as he considered whether to call him or just text him, or not talk to him yet at all. He dropped himself on the bed once he made his decision.

**-Perseus**: Hey, I got your letter, thanks.

He told himself that he couldn't think of much else to say, but that wasnt entirely true, he could think of a few thinks bothering him, but he didnt want to just throw his problems to Nico. It was a minute or so before he got a reply.

-**Nico: **It was no trouble, how did Apollo take the news?

-**Perseus**: Pretty well actually, but I think he was disappointed that I didn't tell him earlier, he's sensitive when it comes to me hiding things from him.

Percy was glad that his phone had spell correct, his technology skills were as dire as ever.

**-Nico**: So is everything okay? With the Apollo's kids I mean, they seem okay now but they wouldn't let me know even if I asked.

**-Perseus**: I think so, they seem okay? That's good, I was still sort of worried, then again Apollo said that everything would be okay, I trust him.

**-Nico**: Sorry Percy, but you're _so _gay. Getting all loved up with Apollo, it's kind of cute in funny way.

**-Perseus**: Hey! There's nothing wrong with being loved up.

**-Nico**: it's good to see you happy Percy, after everything…

**-Perseus**: happy yes, but also guilty.

**-Nico**: How come?

Percy took his time with his next text, occasionally looked over to hear that Apollo was still in the shower.

**-Perseus**: I had a dream last night, I'll spare you the dirty details, but it was about Apollo, then right at the end just before I woke up, it was Alex and, well, let's say that the morning glory did not need to be taken care of by that point, I couldnt stop myself.

He waited anxiously for a reply.

**-Nico**: Percy, I wouldn't worry about it, it was just a dream, and probably just because it was playing on your mind. Try not to read into it or look for some hidden meaning. Though if you were to I'd go with that you're just connected with a more vulnerable side of Apollo, subconsciously represented by Alex, his son, a mortal, someone you could take care of/dominate, and all this stress recently, it's just bringing it all out.

**-Perseus**: Are you googling this or something?

**-Nico**: I read… computers confuse me…

Percy suppressed a laugh. Nico was doubly bad with technology, he remembered him being fascinated by things that just weren't around when he was young.

**-Perseus**: Sorry. I just don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my life. Having that about his son, right next to him.

**-Nico**: maybe you're just sex deprived.

**-Perseus**: Nico!

**-Nico**: haha, sorry. I'm sure Apollo gives it to you enough. ;)

**-Perseus**: Nico shut up! for your information, we still haven't done it.

**-Nico**: maybe you are deprived then...

**-Perseus**: and what would you know?

**-Nico**: I read.

**-Perseus**: yeah, I'm not going to question that.

**-Nico**: that would be for the best. When is he going to make you immortal?

**-Perseus**: I don't know, though he did say that he has a surprise for me tomorrow.

**-Nico**: Dude, he's going to sex you.

**-Perseus**: Shut up, no he isn't.

**-Nico**: what did he say exactly?

**-Perseus**: just that he taking me to Olympus tomorrow, and he'd come fetch me when the surprise is ready.

**-Nico**: he's definitely going to sex you.

Percy swallowed thickly, becoming rather nervous.

**-Perseus**: you think?

**-Nico**: definitely. Hey, I meant to ask, you do know all the effects of being bonded with a god, don't you?

**-Perseus**: yeah, I think so, Apollo told me some stuff, so did my dad.

**-Nico**: so you're okay being a ravenous lust monster? xD

Percy blushed.

**-Perseus**: I guess I don't have a choice, though I suppose it's not going to be too bad.

**-Nico**: I suppose not. I have to bounce, Dad's calling. Good luck tomorrow and everything.

Percy sighed, laying on bed and thinking about Nico's suspicions, could tomorrow really be the day? He looked over to the bathroom, the water had just stopped, the demigod smiled, he was probably admiring himself in the mirror. He didn't want to dwell on it or Apollo might feel his nerves.

…

Apollo walked back into the bedroom, finding Percy asleep haphazardly with one leg off the bed and Phone laid in an open palm. He looked peaceful, content, more like he was before Oceanus stuck his oar in. He knew it would take time before the demigod was fully okay again, but he took solace in the fact that he was well in his way.

He put the phone on the bedside table and started to pull the boy's jeans back off his body. _Commando_, _nice_.

He dropped them to the floor and pulled him under the covers. Letting the demigod snuggle down into the fluffy comfort of the bed.

Apollo sat at his desk, pulling out a book and a pencil.

…**End of Chapter 57…**

Yay ;D

Thank you for your amazing reviews! And all the names, they were all epic but I couldn't use them all without making Apollo look like _too much _of a tart. :3

Please review!

-Pp


	58. Greek Nudes

Hi guys! I'm getting excited over the next few chapters, they're becoming my obsession. Not that they weren't already. :) P.S. check the new story cover ;3

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 58 - Greek Nudes…**

Percy groaned softly as he stirred from his sleep, flexing his limbs under the soft sheets. Apollo's bed was amazing as always, big and comfy, thick fluffy blankets and a soft mattress that he could sink into. He pulled himself up groggily, searching the room for Apollo, it was late in the evening, the sky outside was glowing a warm gold, an Apollo-gold. The god himself was across the room, leaned back on his desk chair with his feet on his desk, he was avidly scribbling in a book.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Apollo smiled at him, whisking over in a blur, he held the book open in front of him. Percy saw beautifully detailed sketches, it was just a shame that they were of him, either Apollo had been secretly doing this for a while or he'd moved a lot in his sleep, giving him an array of positions to draw. He had him in quite a few different poses, his sleeping face or the view of his back while he was facing away…

"I couldn't help myself any longer, you're so beautiful." he put a hand on the side of Percy's head, pulling him close to kiss him through his hair. Percy blushed furiously, eyes scanning over the Images, they were for sure beautiful drawings… he nuzzled against the god's neck, he couldn't think of anything good enough to say, just…

"They're lovely…"

"Not as lovely as the real thing." Percy stifled a yawn, he still felt sleepy, he really needed to kick this habit of sleeping during the day.

"Is it tomorrow yet?" he asked drowsily, making the god chuckle lightly, closing his book and putting it aside.

"Not quite my love."

…

"Um, why am I doing this again?"

"Because you're beautiful." Percy perked an eyebrow. Apollo had coerced him into posing for him, well, he said 'posing' he was just laid there lazily where the god had positioned him, naked. But he _was_ comfy, even if his body was completely on show to be documented on paper forever. He was laid on his back with his head by the foot end of the bed, turned to look at the god. He had one knee bent and the other flat, displaying himself, one hand laid suggestively on his navel, fingers tracing down with a lustful aim in mind. Apollo was sat across from him, his pencils scribbling quickly on the paper, he glanced up occasionally, scanning his model before looking back down and working.

"Since when can you draw?" Apollo laughed.

"I've had time to explore different things, though it took me a while to be able to do this, and yet it still doesn't do you justice." in truth he hadn't dabbled in these particular arts for quite a while.

"Apollo… what happened to Oceanus?" the god paused mid-task.

"He's being punished, you don't need worry about that." Percy stared at him stubbornly, making Apollo sigh in frustration. "Percy, you don't need to know."

"Yes I do." he replied, unmoving.

"He's been sent to Tartarus." Percy stared at him, waiting expectantly for more information. "He will suffer, for a long time." Apollo's voice was cold and hateful.

"How?" the god sighed, moving to kneel and the end of the bed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend softly.

"Percy, I don't think-"

"Just tell me." he said quietly.

"He's been sentenced to Tartarus, to sink in a maelstrom of its water for a long time." he spoke with unwavering hatred, a slight shake in his voice. "It'll be painful, very painful." Percy tilted his head slightly in innocent question, causing Apollo to try and find a way to explain it. "It'll be like… drowning in acid, he'll have little reprieve. For hurting you, 300 years, for insulting me; 150 and for insulting your father; 200. That and there are still a few crimes he is to answer for during the war. In all he will be there for a _very_ long time." It wasn't nearly long enough in Apollo's opinion, but it wasn't his decision to make, though Zeus had been particularly harsh, being personally offended by it all. It might sound like forever to Percy, but the gods didn't think like that, it was little in the immortal scheme of things, it just wasn't long enough to satisfy his hatred. Poseidon had pushed for more of course, also taking the opportunity to make him suffer for the 'attack during the war' but everyone knew that all that was at the back of his mind, he was just angry about his son, and no one dared argue with him. Percy stared at him with emotionless eyes, he couldn't let any emotion seep through, he couldn't let Apollo know what he was feeling, despite the inevitability of him already knowing. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling himself, hate for the Titan? Anger for his sentence not being more? fear that he'll be free someday? Maybe even a little guilt, after all, he wasn't supposed to be out for vengeance. Under this mix there was a little misery, was it all over? Finally? He was perhaps a little afraid that now that he was done with would people forget or ignore his pain? He was still hurt, on the inside… he scolded himself, he sounded pathetic.

"Did you finish?" he said, starting to move.

"No! Don't move. I'm not done yet." Apollo seemed to have reverted back to his good mood, and was thankful for the subject change. The god walked back to his chair and sat, finishing his drawing. It was a few minutes later when Percy spoke again.

"Apollo, what's the scariest thing you've ever done?"

"Other than going through the idea of losing you?" Percy nodded, half upside down. He watched god's eyes glaze into something of a reverie. "When I was young, I had to kill this dragon, called python… he was the earth-dragon of Delphi, though I have to admit, it was somewhat of a revenge mission… I'd never been quite so acquainted with violence or death before that… I was punished for my sacrilege." he seemed almost bitter and guilty at the same time when he said it. There was a dangerous shine in the god's eyes. "It was pretty much the first thing I ever did… I'll never forget the feeling, the images… I guess we all have something that will stay with us forever…" Percy thought of his own experiences, though he thought not of Oceanus, which he may have been glad about had he noticed, but of the Minotaur, something of a long time enemy. Apollo shook his head of the memories and continued his sketch.

"I love you Apollo. Lots." the god smiled broadly.

"I love you too. Finished." Percy grinned and rolled onto his stomach, sliding him arms out from under himself and stretching happily. Apollo got down onto his knees and crawled over to the demigod, showing him the drawing. "See? Beautiful." Percy blushed, all he could think about was how unbelievably naked he was. The god raised an eyebrow at Percy's awkward expression. "It makes you uncomfortable to see yourself nude?" his boyfriend immediately averted his eyes.

"m'no, I just, um, I'm not-" he glanced down to his own body, Apollo stroked his hair.

"Young people today, so insecure about their bodies, do not give yourself this limitation Percy. You are beautiful." the demigod narrowed his eyes.

"Wasn't it- isn't it the Greeks who had- have a penchant for not wearing many clothes?" Apollo chuckled.

"Maybe." he said slyly, he grabbed a bed sheet and draped it over Percy's thighs and lower back "_Now_ you look more like a Greek model." Percy laughed, _typical_, clothed but not covering any important bits. "Though I do prefer looking at you naked. Your body is _beyond_ delicious…" Apollo kissed him lovingly; it felt like the god stole his breath away with the tenderness of it.

"How about I draw you now?" Apollo looked at him suspiciously as he turned to a new page before handing the book and pencil to Percy. The demigod sat up, fluidly wrapping the bed sheet around his waist. Apollo gave him a funny look as the boy scribbled quickly.

Not even a minute later Percy handed the book back. Apollo looked at the page and couldn't help snorting in absolute laugher at what he saw. It was a simple stickman with an arrow that had Apollo written by it. "Percy that's terrible."

"Hey!" he said in mock anger, he took the book back and drew another stickman with a heart between them. He loved the smile that appeared on Apollo's face when he saw it. "Well, I might not be something special but at least I get to make you smile."

"You're special to me." Apollo rested his crossed arms on the bed -still being knelt on the floor- and grinned admiringly at the demigod. The drawing was cute, despite being basic.

"You're just jealous 'cause my drawing is kick-ass." Percy said playfully. Apollo climbed onto the bed, mumbling something similar to 'Of course Percy' as he pressed kisses against his mouth. The demigod started to slide a hand down the front of Apollo's jeans, only to be swiftly caught by the god, Percy groaned his protest, merely earning a laugh from his immortal boyfriend.

"You're always so frisky." Apollo said with a smirk.

"Teenager?" Percy offered, pointing out the obvious.

"I'm quite interested to see what you will be like after I take you, when you have even more hormones running through your body…"

"You're obsessed with my hormones." he said frankly.

"I can't help it, it's just so _exciting_ to feel them, your adrenaline too…" Apollo brushed his nose along Percy's neck. "It's like smelling your pheromones… I can almost _smell _when you want me… you get to reek of lust… it's rather intoxicating to be honest. Your body gives away more than you realise-" he moved up from his neck and stared deeply into Percy's eyes, brushing his fingers along his cheek and ghosting his lips over the other's. "See, your heart starts beating faster, the blood rushes to your skin, and-" the god breathed in deeply. "-there's that scent again… beautiful…"

"Is that how you see me?" Percy asked.

"It's how I _can_ see you, more like sense you, if I want to. But there is no missing your scent, I'd notice it anywhere." Apollo smiled.

"Great, so I stink." the god chuckled.

"Only to me." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure whether that's better or worse."

"Well it's better for me." Apollo said, landing a kiss on Percy's head. The demigod looked over himself.

"I feel paranoid now…"

"Don't." he said simply, smiling. Percy thought about it a moment.

"Isn't it kind of… animalistic?" a small smirk grew at the side of Apollo's mouth

"mmm, maybe a little, but isn't that the fun part? After all, it can be a very, _very _animal act, rather feral indeed…" Percy stared at the god in awe, almost shivering with his current tone.

"Would you stop it with the mixed signals, stopping me and then talking like that, I'm up and down more times than a damn yo-yo." he shifted uncomfortably as Apollo nearly snorted in laughter.

"But you're _so_ much fun to play with." The demigod punched his arm playfully.

"You're evil."

"So you've said before." Percy pouted at the lack of dramatic reaction and gave the god a swift shove, sending him back off the bed.

"I hope that hurt." he said stubbornly.

"Ouch." Percy rolled his eyes; that sounded as unbelievable as it could get. He laid down on his stomach, resting his chin on his arms and looking over the edge of the bed. The god was sprawled out on the floor looking up at Percy with a pout on his face. "Ouch, I'm all hurt… you'll have to help me." Percy rolled his eyes again and moved away from the edge, letting the god pick himself up. "That was mean."

"You're one to talk. Tease." he huffed and rolled over, not missing the grin on Apollo's face. The god dived down behind him, nuzzling and kissing the nape of his neck as he spooned him, Percy groaned appreciatively, arching back against Apollo's body. "That feels nice…" he croaked in pleasure, he clutched the god's hands in his own as he felt him smirk against his skin. He shocked himself with the obscene moan that escaped as Apollo bit the nape of his neck, it sent electric down his body. "Apollo…"

"You like being dominated Perseus?" he slipped his hand to hold the demigod's hip possessively, continuing to nip at his neck.

"Only by you… please don't stop doing that…" the god chuckled.

"I've mentioned this before… but I'll really miss this…" he reached between them and placed a hand on Percy's Achilles, making the boy moan and twist in his embrace. But the demigod seemed to realise that Apollo was exciting him all over again.

"Apollo, I'm going to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try. I think I'd rather enjoy having you attack me in your current state of undress." Apollo expected to provoke him, but the demigod merely turned over quietly with a devious smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that said 'I know something you don't know' he swung a leg over Apollo's waist, moving himself on top of him before leaning down and attaching his lips to the side of the god's neck, quickly travelling up to his ear, raking his tongue of it before nipping the shell sharply. It had the desired effect, Apollo groaned, gripping the sheets beneath them in attempt to keep control of himself.

"That's such a beautiful sound." Apollo pulled Percy away from him, chuckling lightly.

"or you like dominating me… though that is quite like you, one extreme or the other, never a boring medium." The demigod smiled sheepishly.

"I've had a nice average day before. I think it was a Thursday."

"I believe we can manage a nice steady session of lovemaking at some point." the god smirked, sitting up under his boyfriend and kissing him gently. "Somewhere between you begging me to fuck you into the mattress and you throwing me onto the floor." the demigod blushed and raised an eyebrow.

"You just swore."

"Well noticed." Percy stared at him, there was something slightly erotic about Apollo having a foul mouth. He shook the thought from his mind and smiled.

"So what are we to do for the rest of the evening."

"Well, you could pose for me again… I have far more, _erotic_, displays in mind."

"Are you gonna do me like one of your French girls Jack?" Apollo chuckled, it was all thanks to Aphrodite that he even got that reference.

"Percy, I'm going to do all the bits that the movie left out." the demigod gave him an odd look.

"I have no objections."

"good… and I have to remind you that these drawings, there for _me_ only, so don't worry."

"I wasn't worried." Apollo smiled before shifting Percy into his next pose.

…**End of Chapter 58…**

Yay :D

I've always had plans for after Percy is immortal, there are far more adventures to be had. That's what you're all expecting/wanting right? D:

Also, you may have already noticed, but I've drawn up a cover for this story ;3 let me know what you think!

Please review!

-Pp


	59. Ready

I bet you all think I've died or something, or dropped off the face of the earth at least. This chapter was only meant to be short but it sort of… grew…

I've been really busy with my new coursework, among other things and I've been tweaking this chappie to no end, it's just taken _so_ long D:

Anyway, thank you all my subscribers! And thank you for all the amazing reviews, I read them all repeatedly. :3 they're the reason that the chapters keep coming for you :)

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 59 - Ready…**

When Percy woke up he found himself back in bed, lying on his stomach with blankets tucked around himself. Oddly enough his first thoughts were about how he'd spent all day yesterday with no clothes on, blushing as he remembered Apollo's just pornographic drawings of him, but the god treated them like the finest pieces of art imaginable, it was flattering. He severely hoped they _never _ended up in anyone else's hands, he'd never live down the embarrassment. On the other hand it did give him a while to think, nothing too serious, just daydream of odd things, normal things. Though he occasionally burn red when his thoughts wondered onto more… explicit thoughts, his body obviously forgetting that it was completely on show, this had happened more times than he wanted to admit.

He shifted a little, feeling something along his back that didn't move with the blankets.

"Apollo?"

"m'yes Percy?" the demigod twisted his head onto his other side, inadvertently snuggling right into the god's embrace, he looked up at his immortal boyfriend, nesting down in his arms

"I fell asleep?"

"Yes, right before the fun began too."

"What fun?"

"The fun where I draw you touching yourself and not just exposing yourself, see how long you can last staying completely still with your hands on your body… or in your body…" Percy narrowed his eyes, Apollo was such a tease.

"You wish." the demigod said confidently.

"I _do _wish." Percy raised an eyebrow, contemplating his next response, but Apollo continued for him. "I wish for many of my fantasies."

"Like?"

"like… I'll _show_ you them when you're older" Percy donned a glare, directed straight at the god. Apollo chuckled as he pressed closer to the demigod's body, _hopefully not much older._

"Are you ready to go?" Percy had almost forgotten about Apollo's 'surprise' and that he'd be going to Olympus, alone, he suddenly wanted to just stay in bed.

"What? Now?" Apollo nodded.

"Yes, you can get some more sleep, then I'll come get you when I'm ready, I want you to be rested" The god grinned and Percy raised an eyebrow, trying hard to dismiss his suspicious behaviour.

"Okay…"

"Come along little godling." Apollo hugged him tightly and teleported them to his apartment on Olympus.

"I thought we agreed on some warning before you do that." he glared at the god in faux anger.

"Something along those lines." Apollo kissed him quickly before jumping up and off the bed. Percy realised that the blankets obviously weren't on top of him anymore, and he was naked. He felt the chill on his exposed rear and dived under the sheets, crawling until he reached the end of the bed and had to pull the end of the covers over his head. The god laughed, seeing the supposed 'adult's' head sticking out at the foot of the bed, hair fluffed up all over and feet burying themselves under the pillows. "Get some more rest, it's still early, I'll be back this evening." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"What's so surprising that it's gonna take all day?" the god smiled somewhat proudly, stalking back to the bed and kneeling down, kissing the demigod softly between sentences.

"Well noticed. I have a few things to care of first, but, your surprise will take up some time too." his smile widened, he was looking forward to that evening, to Percy's reaction, how it would make him happy… but he needed to tie up a few things beforehand. Percy couldn't help but smile too, Apollo seemed so happy and confident, it was infectious.

"Hey, I wanted to ask something…" the god watched him, patiently waiting for him to carry on. "Don't keep watching how I feel, not constantly. I'll be okay on my own, you don't need to worry." he tried to give his best smile, but the god seemed reluctant, making it fall away. "please." he _did_ appreciate the concern, especially when he'd been upset, but it was starting to feel a little invasive. Apollo sighed.

"Fine. But-"

"-Be careful?" Apollo sighed, nodding. Percy smiled, Apollo was so predictable at times like this. "I'm safe aren't I? What could I possibly get up to? Besides, I don't have anything sharp this time." Apollo frowned.

"Percy, you know I'm not worried about that." the demigod knew better.

"Yes you are."

"Maybe a little, but I know it won't happen again." the god stared into Percy's eyes.

"What if it does?"

"Are you saying it will?" Percy gave this some thought.

"No… I said it wouldn't."

"Yet it's still on your mind?" the boy nodded solemnly.

"Sometimes." Apollo smiled sadly.

"You'll be okay, I know you will." Percy stared at him in disbelief. "I see it in you. You doubt yourself, but you don't _really_ believe that you'll do it again." Percy thought hard, Apollo was right, he hated that he'd done it, he was afraid that he'd do it again, but he wouldn't. He told himself that firmly. He _wouldn't_.

"Okay." the god smiled, just _okay? _Simple and to the point he guessed. "I miss you when you go away."

"I miss you too." they smiled at each other, kissing softly.

"Apollo… Can we always be this happy? That's all I care about anymore, just this…" sea green met with saphire blue, each holding the other's gaze for all they were worth.

"It's my priority to make you happy. Always." Percy smiled, accepting another soft kiss.

"Now, sleep my sea prince, and sweet dreams." the god pushed hair from Percy's face.

"First you say I sleep too much then you tell me to go back to bed." Apollo chuckled.

"We did stay up pretty late last night."

"You say that like I was actually doing something."

"You were, posing is very tiring." Percy almost snorted.

"Pfft. You would know." the god grinned as if his vanity was something to be overly proud of. He did do his fair share of posing in his time, still did on occasion, it was just in his nature, though he obviously reserved most of those poses for Percy now.

"Perhaps, but still, you burn more energy than others on that rather irritating curse, the one that doesn't even do you justice any longer, and as I said before, I want you rested on more than a few hours of sleep." Apollo gave him one last firm kiss before standing up, he winked as he disappeared.

After Apollo left Percy didn't move, he remained where he was, laid the wrong way on the bed. He simply dropped his head down, his mood somewhat deflated, and fell asleep.

His dreams were all over the place, a mix of memories and odd dream-like scenarios, he vaguely remembered waking, seeing Apollo place some clothes at the foot of the bed, not a metre away from his head, but he couldn't be sure, he was barely conscious.

"Hey, I caught you this time…" he'd blinked, Apollo was gone and the light breaking in through gaps in the blinds was completely different, he must have fell asleep again. _Damn. _And now he was talking to an empty room. His arms were dangling over the edge of the bed and his ankles were exposed to the cool air. He pushed himself up onto his hands, arching his back and stretching his muscles, he crawled from bed, quickly pulling the clothes on. He smiled at Apollo's choice, though he was a little unsure about the white shirt, he usually dressed in darks but he had a hunch that the shirt was Apollo's, he was sure it wasn't his own and it did look like one of his, and… yes, it smelled just like him… He was secretly annoyed that he missed Apollo's visit, he'd never caught him do these things before, unless the god purposely made himself apparent.

The demigod sat down on the cushions, sinking down into the softness, he grabbed the corner of one blanket and rolled over, wrapping himself up and playing idly in the softness. He wondered when Apollo would be back, maybe he was getting his hopes up a little too much, it couldn't really be that. He was glad Apollo had agreed to stop watching or 'feeling' his emotions, he would know how nervous he felt, plus, if it wasn't really _that_ he'd feel silly and if it _was_ Apollo might stop and say that Percy wasn't ready yet, he'd hate for that to happen for so many reasons. Percy huffed and unwrapped himself, sitting up and staring blankly out of the window

There was a knock on the door, two raps against the wood sounding out in the quiet apartment. Percy merely stared at the door in surprise, it couldn't be Apollo, he wouldn't knock, he would have just strolled in, or, poofed in, whatever gods called it. Seconds into the silence the door opened.

As the god stepped in Percy Jackson came into view, sat in a rather reserved fashion in a nest of cushions and pillows.

"Hello Percy." the demigod was stunned, he had to blink himself out of his stupor.

"um, hi." Percy had no idea who this god was. He tried to recall whether or not he'd seen him at the party.

"you don't recognise me." The demigod shook his head, opening his mouth to apologise. "Don't worry, it doesn't surprise me." He approached the boy slowly, watching as his eyes scanned him nervously. "My name is Hypnos." Percy's eyes shined with realisation. _Hypnos_, he was good, he'd helped him.

"Hi" he said, far more enthusiastically this time.

"Hi Percy." Hypnos said, amused. "Care to take a walk with me?" he asked, offering out a hand, Percy nodded and grabbed it, easily being hauled onto his feet. He left with seemingly no hesitation, but he grew nervous as soon as he got outside, there were other gods milling around. Ones he didn't know, couldn't possibly trust. He tried with some difficulty not to stick too close to Hypnos, he tried to maintain a confident walk, if not a confident one then at least an unfaltered one, it wouldn't look good to seem like he was half-cowering.

Hypnos asked about idle things and chatted about stuff that sometimes Percy had no clue about, bits of Olympus gossip and things that Percy was usually far too young to know of. The god paused when they reached the large plaza, devoid of the activity of the party that had been present when Percy had last been there. He let out an audible sigh.

"I'm afraid I have a confession to make Percy. A hidden. motive for coming to see you like this." the demigod looked at him curiously. "It was I who drugged you with the Aphrodisiac." Percy's head practically buzzed with activity, it took him a moment to remember what Hypnos could possibly be talking about. "I had hoped it would work after I had to plan it quite precisely, avoiding Apollo's notice while I gave it to you. But I suppose it was too much to think that it would escape his notice that someone had altered your body chemistry, being who he is." Hypnos seemed to have trailed off into his own thoughts on the matter, the god shook his head, bringing his attention back to Percy. "So I must apologise."

"um, it's okay… why did you…?"

"I like you Percy Jackson, you are good for us. Most certainly good for Apollo, and your relationship has… ceased a fair amount of arguments between Zeus and your father." Percy was beginning to get the feeling that Hypnos had other intentions than just friendship, but his doubts were quickly put to rest. "But fear not, my motives are not so, 'politically driven'. I believe you will make a fine god when you find your place." Percy stared at him, the god was smiling softly but he didn't feel very comforted.

"_find my place_?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course you will be next to Apollo, but you will probably _mean_ much more than any other godly lover, you are a son of Poseidon after all. A much more prominent figure I'd say." Percy stared at him blankly. "But we all represent something, I cannot help but wonder what you will be…" the god seemed to realise Percy's confused expression. "Has this not been explained to you?"

"Clearly not…" _at least not in the same words…_

"oh, well, that hardly surprises me I guess, after all, you will be Apollo's lover first and foremost, perhaps a lieutenant to your father still if you choose it. Who knows, you may even have your own role to play." Hypnos spoke as if it was it was something completely normal, an everyday thing. Percy supposed that he'd already have seen quite a few people become immortal, but it was his first time, he'd didn't even _really _know how it worked exactly. He was just letting Apollo lead him through it.

"Yeah, I heard something like that." he replied meekly. It looked as if the god was going to say something further, but he was interrupted by the entrance of Poseidon. Percy watched a definite change of behaviour in Hypnos, he was rather respectful toward the sea god, polite, courteous. He was seeing the Olympian hierarchy in action. Before he could register it, he'd missed their conversation completely and the god of dreams was walking away, leaving Percy with his father.

"Percy." the demigod's attentions was brought abruptly to his dad.

"huh, what?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, eyeing his son cautiously.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem distracted." Percy shook his head.

"m'no…" the sea god was suspicious of Percy being so quiet, but decided that it really wasn't his place to pry, not yet anyway, so far he didn't have much of a reason to. A few minutes of silence passed between them before Percy lifted his head and looked around. "I have no idea where I am." Poseidon smiled.

"I'm sure you'll find your way." Percy wasn't entirely sure that he was talking about his Olympus geography. The god started to walk away, leaving Percy a bit flustered before he decided to run after him, catching up quickly and walking next to his dad confidently, they smiled subtly at each other as they went. "Apollo is treating you well?" Percy raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yeah, of course." Poseidon nodded, accepting the answer.

"You defend him." He stated. Percy looked at him curiously, his answer was obvious, but he wasn't sure that he should say it, it didn't seem like it was the direction his father wanted him to go in. "He doesn't need defending Percy. You must remember that." the demigod remained silent, earning a comforting smile from Poseidon. "Jumping to his 'rescue' may serve to result in quite the opposite of what you intended."

"As if I'd ever need to _rescue_ _him_ from anything." Percy said.

"I meant perhaps in any issues between him and another god." the demigod stayed quiet. "You know how that will make him look." Percy got the point, it would make Apollo look bad.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're more like me than _anyone _would like to admit." He said in amusement. Percy found himself staring down at the ground shyly under his father's subtly proud gaze.

"I actually get that a lot."

"Not from Apollo I hope."

"Once."

"Now _there _is a horrifying thought."

"You have no idea." They both laughed quietly, Percy smiled up at his dad. He noticed gods around them glance at the sea god nervously, eyes flickering to himself too. "Hey… is _everyone_ scared of you?"

"I wouldn't say 'scared' exactly… but I do outrank pretty much everyone." Poseidon couldn't help a little smirk. But this was another way that they were similar, they both had power, but they would never abuse it, they knew the value of being who they were. "And don't get asking if Zeus is scared of me. You know what he's like." they shared a knowing look.

"Dad…" he wanted to say how Triton didn't mean to get him hurt, but then he wondered whether it held the same value as Poseidon's words about standing up for Apollo. "Nothing."

"Sure?" he nodded.

"By the way… I meant to ask, what happened to my sword?" Poseidon sighed.

"Oceanus broke it." he regretted being so blunt when he saw the heartbroken expression cross Percy's face, but there wasn't really any other way of putting it. "I sent it to be fixed, but…

"But?" the moved to grab thing air but instead grabbing Riptide out of nowhere. At first glance it seemed fine, but the cracks along it's blade soon became quite apparent. Poseidon handed it to his son.

"It cannot be reformed without losing it's power, it's far more fragile and you cannot hide it like before." Percy stared forlornly at his weapon, he wasn't really fond of the idea of riptide becoming an ornament. "Don't be disheartened, it still outclasses most." the demigod managed a weak smile. "besides, I have a present for you, you can't keep it yet, but I hope it will cheer you up never the less…" Percy watched his father pull out his silver knife, blade edge gleaming in the sun, before flicking his wrist like before and holding another sword, it was similar to riptide, but this one was silver, with green patterning on it's hilt. He stared at it as Poseidon passed it to him, reading the ornate Greek writing near the base of it's blade… _Lailaps… _he knew that word…

"Hurricane?" he asked, looking up, his father nodded. Percy smiled, admiring the sword.

"I thought it rather fitting." he watched his son examine the new weapon.

"It's awesome!"

"It is a god's weapon Percy, even though you don't feel it right now, the same goes for your trident. They'll grow with you, which is why you don't get to 'play' with it yet I'm afraid… But for now…" he held out the knife, staring intently at Percy while they traded blades. "I don't need to ask you not to have a repeat incident, but I want to ask that you just contact me next time you feel like that. It's what I'm here for Percy."

"I'll be fine." he gave his father a stare that immediately warned him to back off. What was he afraid of? That he'd manage to kill himself before Apollo could make him immortal?

"Percy, feelings like that are dangerous." the demigod could tell he was concerned, but he wasn't sure if that was because it was showing or whether he just sensed it somehow.

"To who?"

"You. And to Apollo and myself through you." he got the feeling that his father meant just dangerous in a personal way.

"Well I don't _have_ those 'feelings' so there's no need for concern. Thanks anyway." he said sadly. He wondered whether he might be a little more convincing if he wasn't acting so stubborn, or like he was hiding something. He felt a little guilty for snapping like he did, he compensated by looking up at his dad with almost sorrowful eyes, he had to understand that he was already trying to push those thoughts out, that they were far from his average thinking, why was he talking about this again anyway? He was convinced that he and Apollo did things concerning him in pairs.

Poseidon felt as though Percy was permanently going to hide private things from him now, he wasn't sure what he was upset about, that in itself or the fact that Apollo probably already knew his son's secrets. The demigod sighed, holding riptide and the knife awkwardly in one hand. "here." Poseidon snapped his fingers and Percy felt a slight pull at his hips. He looked down to find another belt, half looped in his jeans, the half that wasn't had a couple sword holsters on it. "seeing as it won't fit in your pocket anymore." Percy gave him a grateful smile.

"thanks." he slid riptide and his knife neatly into them and stood up a little straighter. He noticed that hurricane had disappeared from his father's hand. "Sorry about snapping."

"it's okay, I guess I should get used to you being strong by yourself. Take my own advice." after all, Percy would be a god soon, it wouldn't be a good start for him to baby him, it wasn't his duty to teach him, it was Apollo's, much to his personal dismay, he felt as if he should teach his own son. He couldn't raise him, he wanted to at least be able to help him into the world of the gods. Though he guessed there were a few things he _could_ do, that Apollo couldn't.

"Careful, people might start thinking you're soft." Poseidon smirked.

"Not at all, many know that I protect my children." _at least the ones worthy of it, _but that wasn't something he was about to voice, Percy had no need to be worrying about things like that. "I heard what happened at camp." he looked at his son, examining his reaction. The boy seemed solemn, but not upset by it's mention.

"Yeah, I thought you might." it wasn't exactly subtle, it was more than likely that the entire camp knew by now. "I suppose I deserve it."

"What makes you say that?" Percy merely glanced at his father, as if the answer was obvious. "You're punishing yourself for falling in love."

"No I'm not, I just deserved what I got, probably deserve more. I don't blame them for being mad at me, _I'd _be mad at me… But either way, there's nothing I can do about it, and I can't…" He thought about Apollo's refusal to accept his break up. The god had obviously been right, he didn't want to, he'd just been so distraught. "…I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay." he half wondered when he'd become such a private person. "How come you're here talking to me?"

"I've made promises I haven't kept yet." Percy looked at him in question. "several times I promised that we would talk and that I'd teach you to use your trident. Things have been busy."

"You can say that again." memories of his birthday came to mind, he and his father sat in his bedroom. A thought occurred to him, if he'd called for his trident when Oceanus attacked, would he still have been taken? He didn't know what it could do or how to fight with it, he shook his head, his inexperience would have still led him to fail, it was beside the point that he probably wouldn't have been able to fend off Oceanus for long no matter how armed or prepared he was. "You don't really have to keep those promises you know."

"I always try to keep my promises Percy." The demigod gave his father a look that he himself didn't quite understand, he had a few broken promises that he wished he could have kept himself, mainly to Apollo, mainly involving his own personal safety. "I believe the first was on your birthday… I asked you if being called gay upsets you?" the only thing that shocked Percy was how nonchalant his father had said it.

"Just blurt it out why don't you." Poseidon raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I'm not-" he sighed. "Don't label me." He concluded quietly in frustration. "It's not an issue. I don't like being called a lot of things. Like my name."

"Your mother chose your name." Percy stayed quiet, he didn't like where this conversation was going, to him his mother and father were worlds part, he didn't want those worlds to meet, it was too… alien to him, it made him nervous. Though only so since he'd gotten older, maybe he was getting too obsessed with having his life in order, due to the fact that it _never _was. Fortunately Poseidon picked up on his unease and decidedly changed the subject. "You know I never imagined that you would end up with Apollo, you could have chosen anyone, look at you, women adore you." He reconsidered that statement. "The men would too if that's what you want. But no, you go and steal the heart of a god, Apollo no less. You couldn't have gone much higher without seducing Zeus or Hades."

"Ew." Poseidon laughed

"Though thinking about it, you and he are well suited. That's not to say I won't drag him to Tartarus and back if he mistreats you." Percy shot his father a sideways glare.

"I wouldn't need your assistance."

"Perhaps not." He smirked, he was sure Percy could handle himself, but he doubted that he would ever actually hurt Apollo, not on purpose anyway, though either way, something told him that he might never need to.

Percy was staring at nowhere in particular, thinking about the day, Apollo, Hypnos and now his dad. He smiled, something in his gut was telling him that he'd be fine, he'd missed that feeling. "hey dad?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Do you remember that day a few weeks ago, when we were sitting on the beach?"

"Of course?"

"It was good." He said vacantly. A puzzled expression crossed Poseidon's face. "Before all the dramatics, you know." The god nodded thoughtfully.

"Indeed" Percy drifted off into his own thoughts, unaware that his father was watching him intently.

Poseidon knew that his son would be immortal before the day was over. Percy didn't know it yet, he was tempted to question him on his resolve regarding the decision, but he knew better. They were both confident in their choice, and Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera were adamant that the boys were well suited, he had admittedly pestered them for quite a while on the subject, he had to, though Hera had looked like she was about to throttle him.

He stared in awe as Percy lifted his head and smiled, he realised that this conversation was just a social meeting, there was no disastrous event hanging over Percy's head, it was _just _a chat. Which was exciting in itself really, for them anyway.

"What?" The demigod asked, he was sure that his father never usually got into the habit of staring at him for no particular reason.

"Nothing." The god answered, almost too quickly to be considered casual. "You said yes." Percy stared at him in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Your ring." The demigod looked at his hand before quickly hiding it.

"I said no."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, I said no."

"Why?"

"because I did" Percy felt anxious about the exchange of fast answers.

"You said no?" Poseidon asked to confirm.

"I said no." Percy said to avoid further confuse. The god shifted awkwardly, somewhat in surprise.

"You're wearing the ring though."

"Yeah… I, he… it's complicated." He sighed, smiling sheepishly.

"Don't let him talk you into things Percy, he means well of course but if you don't want to…"

"He didn't, we just sort of came to an impasse, and that's how it's going to stay I guess_" he figured that he really was picking up some additional vocabulary from Apollo._ He didn't know how to explain it, he and Apollo understood each other and he guessed that was enough.

"Impasse…" it wasn't really question, he just sounded as if he were pondering the word. "Why not just marry him?"

"Because I don't be- wait, how did you already know?"

"He asked my permission. Your mother's too." The god replied simply. Percy stared at him blankly before pursing his lips.

"I never know _anything_ first."

"That was sort of the point Percy."

"pfft." He watched as the god seemed to be listening to some far off sound.

"Apollo wants to come get you now" Percy remembered Apollo's 'surprise', he was too pre-occupied that the time was suddenly upon him that he didn't notice that his father seemed to know something that he wasn't letting on to. He tried not to let anything show, it was just a normal day -_ha normal- _hedidn'tknow anything for definite yet, so he just had to relax and act like he always did.

"oh." He felt silly that that was all he could manage to say, though he sort of felt disappointed too, he was having a nice conversation with his dad, he didn't really want it to end, they were talking as if they were close, they _were _close, but it was as if that barrier between god and mortal was gone, it was amazing. A faint smile grew on his lips, he considered that from now on there would be plenty of time for talks like these in the future. He looked around, they were right outside Apollo's apartment.

"Goodbye Percy. We'll talk again, soon, and I will give you those lessons." He smiled, when they could _really_ throw some power around. Percy glanced around them quickly, seeing no one he pulled his dad into a hug, squeezing him tightly before swiftly letting go, coughing to regain his manly composure.

"Bye." He replied sheepishly. Poseidon smiled and walked away casually, Percy had to watch him leave before turning around and going in. As the god walked away he wondered what he would be like afterwards, how he would feel, would he feel more powerful? Like when he held his trident, maybe even more so… would his fears go away? That would be dangerous, to be scared of nothing, it could make you capable of doing horrid things… He reconsidered that, he'd always be scared of something, he was far from infallible.

When he stepped back into Apollo's apartment he found the sun god himself stood waiting for him. A sense of guilt washed through him, he gave the god a forlorn look as he apologised.

"Don't concern yourself Perseus." Apollo smiled at him, stepping over and closing the ridiculous gap between them. "Ready my beautiful?" Percy smiled nervously and nodded, _more than ready._

…**End of Chapter 59…**

Yay! ;) are you all giddy with excitement? ;P I'm having fun with chapter 60, it's a nice round number is it not?

Though I bet you're all tearing your hair out that I've ended it there! Still, I do it with the promise of the lovelies next chapter :)

Also, I'm pretty sure Lailaps means Hurricane, or possibly storm. :/ I'm not sure whether it's modern Greek or ancient Greek or what. But if you speak fluent Greek feel free to correct me :3

**Chapter 5 of 'My Run Away' will be up tomorrow! :D**

P.S. I've done a lot of drawings of PercyxApollo, I'm considering uploading them to my deviant art, *ponders* let me know if you're curious and want to see them x3 I'd be happy to hear opinions!

As always, let me know what you think! So review! Pretty please with a Nico on top!

Until next time,

-Pp


	60. Finally

Yay! And the chapter we have all been waiting for!

Enjoy! ;D

…**Chapter 60 - Finally…**

Apollo swept the demigod into his arms, smiling broadly. "I love you my Percy." The boy wrapped his arms around Apollo's neck, letting the god nuzzle him, cuddle his body against his own. Riptide hung from his side, swaying slightly whenever Apollo shifted. "Close your eyes." Percy wordlessly complied, feeling Apollo take them somewhere; he almost rolled his eyes, still no forewarning. The god took a few steps forward, smiling down at the demigod's face, Percy seemed to be concentrating on determining where they were. "You can look now."

Apollo came into view, a warm amber glow over his face and around the room behind him. He turned his head, they were back at Apollo's house, in his bathroom, but it was all different, candles lined the room, a cluster on every shelf and smaller ones lining the edge of the bath. He could see a bit of steam rising from the obviously hot water, floating up to the room's narrow window and out into the evening air. There were white petals scattered across the floor and a few floating on the surface of the water, a beautiful aroma perforated the air, it worked to relax him, calm his senses.

"Surprise." He looked at the god to see him smiling softly. "I want to make you happy, relax you and make you comfortable first, then I want to make love to you…" Percy's lips curled in a slight nervous smile. Apollo snapped his fingers, removing all their clothes, par from the belt hung around Percy's waist. The god tutted, trust Poseidon to make it so he couldn't possibly remove it by himself. "You'll have to get that for me." He said quietly, putting the boy down onto his feet. Percy blushed intensely, standing there bare but for the sword belt hanging off his waist.

Apollo smirked, he took last night's comment back, _now _he looked Greek. He tilted his head, Percy looked rather manly like that, he idly remembered when he just didn't bother wearing clothes, all he had needed was his bow and his quiver and he was off, not all the time of course, and obviously those days were far behind him. Although he and Percy did get into the habit of just spending their days together naked, finding little point in clothing, it usually came off as soon as it went on. He held his hand out to take the weapons from Percy, quickly hanging them on the back of door. He turned back to the demigod and picked up his hand, kissing the top of it before guiding him over to the bath, he gestured for Percy to get in, taking a moment to admire him sat in the water, the boy looked beautiful in candle light, looking back up at him innocently.

He climbed in behind him, kissing his shoulder gently just above his scar and sliding his hands down Percy's arms. The demigod groaned quietly, enjoying the feel of Apollo's lips against his skin, the god stroked a wet hand through his hair, pushing it over his ear and leaving the flesh of his neck open for the kissing.

The demigod placed his hands onto Apollo's legs that were either side of his own, fingernails threatening to dig into the flesh of his thighs as the god's lips explored his neck. But all of a sudden it ceased, and Apollo's hands retreated to his back. "Don't be so tense, relax." The god started rubbing his shoulders, pressing his thumbs between his shoulder blades. Percy shifted, sitting in the water with his legs crossed, he arched into Apollo's touch, a low groan threatening to escape as the god spread the water over his shoulders, pressing out every bit of tension in his back. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Apollo, he caught his sapphire eyes, luring him in for a soft kiss. He lifted his arm backwards, threading it into the god's hair and pressing their lips together harder.

The god pulled back, pushing more fallen strands of ebony hair from Percy's face. "You're nervous." It was a statement rather than a question but Percy nodded regardless. "Don't be, I'll take care of you." He wrapped his arms around the demigod and laid back, pulling him back along with him and letting him lay against his chest, head rested on his shoulder.

Percy felt rather relaxed as they were but he couldn't help feeling a knot of anxiety in the pit of his stomach whenever he thought about what would soon be happening. He could feel Apollo's hands caress him, stroking and rubbing over his body, though purposely avoiding the place between his legs where under the water his excitement was becoming apparent. He couldn't help it, just being this close to Apollo, and naked too, he felt the excited tingles that came when he was exposed. Those deft fingers seemed to jump from his waist to his thighs, working to calm and relax rather than tease, massaging their way up his chest and down his sides. He moaned openly as they pressed into his ribs and above his hips, it felt so good that he melted against Apollo's body, dropping his head onto the god's shoulder.

The hot bath only aided the god's intentions, relaxing the boy's muscles, leaving them loose and limber. He didn't absolutely have to be doing this, but he wanted to. Their time together didn't have to be totally about sex, that wasn't the point, the sex was to express their love, it was going to be part of the whole, not something all-consuming or completely separate. For a while it would be pretty much all Percy would be able to think about, Apollo too, but the god had much better self-control in general than Percy, though he'd never quite done this in particular before.

"How was your day?" Apollo asked calmly, wetly pushing all of Percy's hair out of his face.

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"Good then I guess." Apollo chuckled before resting his chin on Percy's shoulder.

"I expect it to get much better by night's end." Percy threaded his fingers with Apollo's and held them around himself for a moment, just enjoying the feel of everything. It was all very cliché of course, candles and petals, but it was nice, giving out a soft atmosphere, loving and gentle.

"I was thinking of getting a tattoo." Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Why." From the tone of voice Percy got the feeling that the god wouldn't approve.

"To cover my shoulder." He answered, hoping that it sounded like a viable excuse.

"Percy, you have a beautiful body."

"But it-"

"_Beautiful_. _Body_." The god insisted, cutting him off.

He twisted in Apollo's hold, sliding an arm around the god's neck and pressing their lips together hungrily. Apollo held the back of Percy's head, diving his tongue into the confines of Percy's mouth. It took him a minute to stop himself and pull away from the tempting taste of the demigod's lips. He smirked at the boy's bright shining eyes, he looked so eager.

Apollo lifted him out of the bath, kissing him deeply.

"Would you mind?" He asked, smiling. Percy closed his eyes a moment, making a shiver run through them as he dried their bodies. "Thank you." He placed a kiss on Percy's nose while carrying him into the bedroom. It was decked out much the same the bathroom, candles were spotted around the bed, on the side tables and along the windows, but their glow was emphasised by the blare of the setting sun. He realised that Apollo had put some real thought into all of this; it was touching to say the least.

The god laid him on the bed, pressing loving kisses down his neck whilst his hands caressed his body. He was treating him so tenderly that he was whimpering under his touches, shivering whenever the god caught a particularly sensitive spot. He watched the immortal kiss up the inside of his thigh, his tongue darting out to tease his skin, he could see his own length standing hard from his body, he was overly excited, he made no attempt to hide the fact either, his nerves really weren't helping with it, he was _alive _with anticipation. The treatment continued for a little while, it was wonderful, but they were both eager to move on, be together in the way they had both been longing for.

He was grateful when Apollo withdrew, sitting back on his heels between his legs, the demigod's most intimate areas on display, and he liked it. He watched the god lift his familiar vial of oil, pouring it over his fingers and spreading it around each digit.

Apollo dropped back over Percy, slicked hand wandering down to between the boy's legs, fingers pressing between his cheeks. Percy moaned eagerly, clenching his fists in the bed sheets as a solitary finger invaded him. Apollo peppered kisses everywhere as he worked, twisting his finger around before pressing in a second. He had to try hard not to become impatient, it was just that Percy was making such incredible sounds, and soon he would be inside him, and they would be together, finally. Although he was nervous too, it was by far not his first time, but he'd never taken an immortal lover before, however his confidence would not falter, he _knew_ what he was doing.

Percy's skin was flushed and hot, Apollo was so close to hitting that place, it was agonising. His nervousness was all but forgotten, the god could only be avoiding it on purpose. He cried out a little as Apollo replaced two fingers with three, it felt good despite the usual pinch of pain.

The demigod propped himself up on his elbow, placed a hand on the back of the god's head to pull him close, Apollo's lips found their way back to Percy's, meeting in a passion filled kiss, the demigod tried to press his hips against Apollo's fingers and was rewarded with a short pleasured explosion when the god hit his sweet spot, but it made Apollo pull back and hold his waist in place. "Patience Perseus." The god twisted and scissored his fingers, almost painfully so, Percy suddenly wondered how much this was going to hurt, if he was going lengths to make sure he was prepared… but he soon got used to it, though those weren't quite the words he'd use to describe it, the feelings he knew and loved were just intensified as he was stretched and the god's fingers started hitting with what felt like deadly accuracy. He pulled Apollo back to him, rejoining their lips forcefully, he was trying hard to keep his body under control, it wanted to rebel and writhe. But his reprieve was short lived, it went as Apollo pulled his fingers out, he watched the god kneel back and retrieve the vial of oil.

Apollo poured a generous amount, spreading it over himself thoroughly. He groaned as he touched himself, he couldn't believe that it was finally time, it had been so long since the last time that he'd done this, in moments he would be… it was almost overwhelming to think about. He dropped back over the demigod, kissing him gently between the boy's short fast breaths.

Percy could feel Apollo's hips touching the insides of his thighs and he knew this was it it.

"I'll ask you just once more, are you sure you want this Perseus?" The demigod smiled.

"Yes." Percy whispered softly. The god kissed him once more, laying him back flat on the bed.

"I love you Perseus." Apollo said, lining himself up and pushing into him. The demigod would later deny the small squeak that escaped as Apollo breached him.

It felt a whole lot more real than Percy ever imagined it would. Apollo was inside of him, he heard the god groan glutterally, but the boy could only whimper out his own small moans, it felt incredible to have Apollo filling him like he did, though it hurt too, every move or twitch the god made, no matter how slight, sent out another spark of pain, but underneath those there was something else, a tingle, deep in his bones, in every fibre of his being.

Apollo kissed him deeply, sliding his hands over his new lover's body, he'd begun making him immortal as soon as they'd started. Percy was so tight, warm, incredible, _beautiful,_ it was everything Apollo had been waiting for and more, but Percy was new to this, he was tensing himself up, above everything else Apollo didn't want this to be painful for him. He caressed the younger's body with practised skill, relishing his soft moans and squeaks.

He pushed in further as he felt Percy relax, he inhaled sharply, hearing his boyfriend moan in pleasure like he did, trying to twist his hips up to feel more, it was beautiful. He slid the demigod's legs up onto his waist, giving them both a much better position. He kissed his neck whilst beginning to move, sliding himself out and pushing back in slowly. "Is this okay?"

Percy nodded, damn right it was okay. He clung to Apollo's back, _so this was sex, what all the fuss had been about… _it was so physical, the way he could feel Apollo's hot length moving in and out of him, flesh on flesh, body to body, yet it was so emotional at the same time, he felt like their souls were intertwining, he was overcome with this rush of intimacy, the feel that they were one. But he could still feel that tingle, he didn't know what it was but it felt like was building up to something, though it was far from the front of his mind.

Percy cried out as Apollo hit his sweet spot, making him moan obscenely with every thrust. The amount of raw pleasure rushing through him was ridiculous, he felt himself rushing toward his finish, arching his hips, demanding more than Apollo's slow pace, he moved one hand down between them, with the aim of stroking himself desperately, but the god caught it. He looked up to see Apollo looking back down at him, an amused but soft smile on his face. "Calm down… move with me, slowly." He pouted and reluctantly replaced his hand on the god's back, letting Apollo have his slow, loving pace, drawing out long strings of moans from Percy's mouth. Somewhere at the back of the sea prince's mind he mused that it felt like a really adult thing to do, he _was_ an adult, perhaps even more so now.

The demigod felt the unknown tingles spike, it felt as if they had actually reached his heart, it was painful, a short-lived but intense stabbing pain in his chest, come to think of it, his whole body felt a bit weird. "Apollo, I feel- I feel…" he rasped, unable to even finish his sentences.

"Don't worry." The god pressed their lips together, both of them moaning into the kisses as their bodies rocked together.

Percy could only describe it as Apollo burning through him, Apollo's light, Apollo's fire, he was pushed closer and closer to his end with every tender thrust. He had to pull his lips away, burying his face in the god's shoulder, voicing his pleasure unhindered. "Apollo, I need, _Apollo_, oh god, _Apollo" _as his orgasm hit, so did the tingles, causing a peculiar pain to ravage his body, he arched his back, dropping his head down as he cried out for his love. Their eyes caught, the sun god saw Percy's eyes burn their sea green, _it was almost complete_. Percy moaned, trying to make some sense of the world that had literally just been smashed into a million bright white stars. The small buzz of pain lasted through his high bridging the seconds long gap before Apollo too found his end, moaning his lover's name against the flesh of Percy's neck. The painful tingles flared enough to make Percy cry out for a different reason before they finally receded, that and everything else had him feeling a little odd.

He could feel Apollo over him, not feel as in the fact the he was right there, touch his skin, feel his warmth or feel his breath on his throat. He could _feel _him, sense him, understand that he was there in a totally extraordinary way.

Apollo braced himself on his elbows, determined not to let himself collapse on top of his lover, he was tired, not just tired, _exhausted. _He'd never made an immortal before, especially not this way, he had had to put everything of himself into doing it, but it was worth it, the changes were already apparent, compared to now it felt like everything he could feel from Percy before had been in black and white, now it was like full colour HD, his thoughts were too incoherent to explain it to himself. He held Percy's hips as he pulled out, dropping himself next to the newborn god.

They were both breathless, all Percy could bring himself to do was drop his legs and shift weakly to lay against Apollo's side. He found that the muscles in his thighs ached, unused to being held open like that for so long, and he wasn't even going to go into the odd feeling that now occupied his rear. "That was amazing…" he said, his voice barely audible over their harsh breathing. Apollo smiled turning his head to stare at Percy with amusement and love in his eyes.

"Yes, you were so loud I think the entire state knows it was." Percy blushed, a grin spread across his face as he chuckled against Apollo's shoulder. The sun god wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders despite the protests of his aching muscles.

"I feel kind of weird."

"It's fine, don't worry about it…" Came the breathless reply. Percy lifted his head a little, Apollo looked tired, as if he was ready to fall asleep. He chose not to question it, he was barely awake himself, they always had in the morning to talk, in fact, they had forever.

Apollo retrieved a cloth from nowhere and wiped Percy's splattered release off their bodies as the sea prince pulled the blanket from beneath them, wrapping it tightly around their intertwined bodies. They were almost asleep when Percy mumbled against his shoulder. "Candles." Apollo put them out with a wave of his hand and curled up with Percy against his chest. The newborn god realised how dark it had gone and smirked, the sun, _his _sun, was currently burnt out and snoozing quietly next to him.

…

Percy dreams were all over the place, he couldn't make sense of them whatsoever, there were bits of his life, Greek looking bits that he was just plain clueless about and the rest was just too odd to be anything but made up. But the entire way through he could feel Apollo, he was dreaming, but he was there in bed with his boyfriend. It really was unusual, like his mind was asleep but a chunk of it was playing watchdog and was totally awake. He didn't mind it, in actuality it was quite comforting.

…

They woke late in the morning, still wrapped tightly around one another. Apollo groaned, lifting himself up on his elbows, Percy was now laid between his legs, head resting on his chest and arms slicked tightly around his ribs. He found that his arms now felt cold where they had previously been on Percy's skin.

The new god drifted awake much slower, barely reacting to Apollo's movement until it seemed like the sun god was moving away, and held him tighter, quickly looking up in question.

Apollo saw how dark and lustful the sea green eyes currently were, it sent a shiver through his body. He felt a little more re-energised after last night, and as he stared into Percy's eyes an overbearing feeling of lust ran through him, originating from him or Percy, he didn't know, he didn't care either, he just _had _to be with him.

Percy felt much the same, his initial drowsiness had subsided, he wanted more of Apollo now. He could feel _with_ him, Apollo was _his._

And so it began.

…**End of Chapter 60…**

Huzzah! Percy is finally immortal! However I'm not happy with it, I may change this chapter… :/

And there will be more, there is much planned so have no fear.

And I'll put up some of my artwork on deviantart tonight, so be sure to check that out later :3

**Review! D:**

Until next time,

-Pp


	61. Just The Beginning

Yay! Here by popular demand! (And my own personal obsession.) ;P

It's not ending just yet, there are still so many things to be done and questions to be answered, like how Percy is going to adjust to being immortal, Sally's baby, Percy's godly role… etc. :)

**Check at the end of chapter for updates and other new stories!**

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 61 - Just The beginning…**

_Apollo saw how dark and lustful the sea green eyes currently were, it sent a shiver through his body. He felt a little more re-energised after last night, and as he stared into Percy's eyes an overbearing feeling of lust ran through him, originating from him or Percy, he didn't know, he didn't care either, he just had to be with him._

_Percy felt much the same, his initial drowsiness had subsided, he wanted more of Apollo now. He could feel with him, Apollo was his._

_And so it began._

…

Percy shot up, kissing Apollo fiercely as he moved to straddle the sun god's waist, blankets sliding off his back as he went. He felt Apollo's strong arms wrap around his back, hands flat against his skin, pulling him closer as his tongue plunged into his mouth.

It was if the whole world had disappeared, hidden somewhere behind a thick fog of desire. The only people in existence were he and Apollo.

The god groaned under Percy's onslaught, forcefully yanking the boy's body against his own. He cried out when the new god's teeth found themselves biting down on the flesh of his neck. Their growing erections gained some illicit friction, rubbing against each other. Somewhere between it all Apollo reeled in some control of himself, Percy certainly wasn't going to be ready to have it rough like this.

"Percy, slow down." He didn't. The nips on his skin travelled down, the sun god couldn't help but groan sharply as Percy bit a nipple, sending a shoot of pleasure straight to his groin. He found his fingers threaded into the boy's long hair, gripping tightly at the ebony locks.

Before either of them knew it his lips had reached to the sun god's waist and were busy moving to take Apollo's length into his mouth. He let him. Almost forcing him to take in more, but he was a little surprised that the boy did it flawlessly, his enthusiasm clearly making up for his lack of experience. He could feel Percy's tongue explore his hardness, trace intricate patterns over the shaft before rasping the underside of the head, flicking over the slit and starting over again. He couldn't help his free hand sliding to hold the dark tresses alongside his other, guiding Percy, albeit roughly, in his task. He groaned openly, thrusting up into his mouth, dropping his head back as he felt himself hit the back of the sea prince's throat.

He gave only a grunt of warning before he came, not that it would have helped much with him holding the new god down on himself, only giving enough room for Percy to bob his head as he released down his throat.

Percy choked a little, the sun god not letting him go until he'd finished, he could only try to swallow, pulling back breathlessly. The sun god smirked, rubbing a smudge from Percy's chin and admiring what he'd done to his hair, fluffed and scruffy from his insistent pulling.

However despite Apollo's sated state, Percy wasn't finished with him, he crawled back up his body, pressing hard kisses against his mouth. It was all the incentive Apollo needed.

The sun god flipped them over, instinctively positioning himself between Percy's legs, he growled, tasting himself on the other god's lips, his hand scrabbling to find his oil, trying to remember exactly where he left it the night before. Once he found it he poured some hastily onto his hand, quickly moving his fingers between the boys legs and pushing one into him. He slowed himself down, feeling the need for rush but deep down knowing that he probably shouldn't. However he knew Percy didn't much feel like waiting, he could feel how hot and excited the new god was, desperate even. It was similar to the aphrodisiac incident, but it wasn't something they could wait out, not that the idea of just ignoring it even crossed their minds, Percy would feel like he _needed_ it.

He pushed in a second, then a third, carefully stretching him out despite the younger's moans and writhing.

"Apollo, now." Percy moaned, crying out as the fingers scissored inside him, moving in to hit his sweet spot. The sun god smirked, giving him a final kiss and twist of his fingers before pulling them out. He knelt back, slicking his length before dropping back down over his boyfriend, kissing him deeply as he pushed into him without a word.

They both groaned, feeling complete now that they were together again, Apollo hiked Percy's legs up onto his hips, letting the boy wrap them around him. He slid his arms around Percy's body as he started to move his hips, slowly, faster than their first time, but still slowly, but it was enough for the sea prince, enough to incite pleasure filled moans from his lips, enough to set his body alight. Apollo was taken in by it, the boy's still persisting innocence, even after he'd took him, _while_ he was taking him… they were so beautiful, together, their bodies were joined, their _souls _were joined. Percy trusted him completely, he'd given him nearly everything, heart, mind, soul, body… though he was still working on getting his hand in marriage, it would come along in its own time.

He kissed him deeply, thrusting into him at a steady pace, Percy wasn't going to last as long as their previous time, they had _had_ to before, but now it would become a race for completion, and Percy wasn't going to be able to hold back, Apollo wouldn't interfere with that either, why would he? It would spoil the little god's fun.

Percy was starting to feel overwhelmed again, fire engulfing his hips, it took everything he had to gently rock with the sun god's movements rather than grind his hips up against him uncontrollably. He was pretty sure that his fingernails were going to leave marks in Apollo's shoulders, he couldn't help it, it felt like them having sex was _the _most important thing in the world, Apollo _needed _to be touching him, kissing him, pleasuring him. Never had he felt so close to death but so alive at the same time. Under the white haze he barely felt his orgasm hit him, it was unreal. He pulled his mouth from Apollo's, shouting the sun god's name somewhere in the middle of his cries.

The next thing he could feel was Apollo's seed hit his insides with searing heat, he could feel the vibrations of the sun god's voice as he moaned into his shoulder, it was beautiful hearing Apollo like that… the sun god pressed light kisses on his lips as he pulled out. Percy felt empty again, he didn't want Apollo to go, slinking his arms around his waist and pulling him down next to him.

"Don't go far." He said, a little too meekly for his own liking.

"I'm not going anywhere." Apollo replied quietly, kissing his lover's head. The sun god felt _everything_ coming from him, he knew Percy felt him too, even if he was holding it back. Many gods did, stave off the full force of the bond until their lover's were stronger, more able to take the mental aspect of it. It wasn't as complicated to those who are just made immortal generally, but the benefits of the bond outweighed the cost of gaining them, a few days and it would all just come naturally. It was making him tired, he was burning off his energy, so of course it was. He knew it would of course, but he wanted to do it on his own, it was a private thing, _their _private thing. Though that wasn't saying that if he hadn't done it on his own there would have been anyone else there during the main event, at least not by Percy's approximation, he meant anyone supporting his power as he did it. He'd made Percy immortal on his own, and it had wiped him out, but it was worth it… so worth it…

Percy groaned in contentment as he snuggled up to Apollo, nuzzling against his chest. He laid there quietly, the lust had died down, as if fought back a step by his orgasm.

"I'm sorry Perseus, I lost myself…"

"Don't be… It was incredible…" Apollo chuckled at his raspy voice, he was still breathless.

"I didn't hurt you too much last night, did I?" He knew _exactly_ how much he'd hurt him. Percy shook his head.

"M'no… Apollo… I'm sorry, that I can't, um… last very long…" his cheeks burned red as he cast his eyes down the sun god's chest, his blush intensified when Apollo let out a small laugh, putting an arm behind his head.

"Don't worry about it Percy, that's normal, even under average circumstances." He kissed Percy's head. "Besides, you enjoy it and I enjoy it, there's no issue" The newborn god didn't much take his words to heart. He wanted to last longer, to know what it was like. He didn't care if he was being impatient, he wanted to be good at it. "I can make you last a little longer if you really wish…" Percy didn't know whether to be more disturbed by the suggestion itself or the fact that the sun god seemed completely serious, genuinely offering it as an option. His face turned ever darker shades of red. _He_ _can_ _what_? He knew his boyfriend could control and manipulate the body, but geez… Apollo must have caught onto Percy's weird expression. "Just a suggestion."

"A bad one."

"You're cute when you blush." Percy glared off into the middle distance, eventually letting a calm silence fall between them.

Now that he had the ability and time to think again, he blushed further. He'd surprised himself, who knew he could act so… _wanton…_ then again, there were many more things he could do. The images came easily to his mind, Apollo teasing him, making him _beg_ for it, making him promise dirty things just for _any_ sort of release…

Before he knew it he was hard again. He groaned, rolling onto his other side and away from Apollo. "Tired Percy?" _No_. He was just trying to enjoy the after orgasm bliss and contentment that was pulled from him all too soon.

"No." He answered shortly. He felt the god place a hand on his arse, rubbing and massaging the cheek, Percy groaned, arching his rear into the touch. The sun god took this as permission, slipping his fingers and letting two probe against the boy's entrance, he was still slick, a little wet with oil and a little with his cum, he couldn't help but smirk as he pushed two fingers back in. He had no objection from Percy who instinctively turned more onto his front side, sliding his top leg up, giving Apollo better access.

"Letting me have you _again_ Percy?" The sun god said softly into his ear.

"_Absolutely_" he breathed, clenching his fists in the sheets, he felt very _used_ and sensitive, and he liked it, being Apollo's plaything… it was probably his lust talking, but he just no longer cared if he was the sun god's tart.

Apollo was fingering him for pure tease value, he felt content, he had Percy, and that was all he wanted. Well, except _more _Percy. And maybe marrying him. But again! That was for another time.

His instincts were telling him to hell with being gentle, Percy clearly wanted it rough, why not give it to him… _I might hurt him… _maybe he was being paranoid, maybe not. They were just urges at the moment, a few days and they'd be full blown actions, _that _would be the time for it. He shifted himself, lining himself up to Percy's entrance and pushing in, groaning openly, Percy was still so tight, a snug heat around his cock, but the new god was moaning, moaning for him, he had to start moving. He leaned on one elbow, wrapping his other arm around Percy, where the boy interlaced their fingers, holding his hand tightly as the sun god began thrusting, moulding their bodies together. He could feel Apollo's breath on his shoulder, harsh, fast breaths…

Percy wasn't sure why -probably just a feeling, but he got the impression that Apollo liked this position, he liked it too, the sun god taking him from behind, yet so lovingly, their bodies close, skin on skin… there was a part of his mind that registered confusion as the sun god moved their interlocked hands down, he soon realised their intent however when they crept just beneath the thigh of his bent leg, fingers wrapping around his neglected length.

The sea prince let out a groan of desperate relief, with Apollo's hand tightly around his own the sun god guided him in stokes synced with his thrusts. Percy didn't last much longer after that, Apollo smirked when Percy's hips starting jerking quickly, always the signal of the boy's impending orgasm. He released his hand, letting Percy milk himself, cumming into the sun god's waiting hand. In his high he felt Apollo's last few thrusts, hitting him harder than any previous before he came too, and Percy felt the ever more familiar feeling of Apollo's seed filling his insides.

The son of Zeus pulled the boy close, kissing his shoulder before pulling out of him. He lifted his hand, examining the gush of white fluid in his palm and over his fingers, Percy turned to lay on his back, immediately narrowing his eyes when he saw Apollo's hand. If he didn't know better he'd say his cum had a kind of glittery gold aspect to it, he decided not to mention it, in case it really was just his eyes playing tricks on him, but Apollo seemed to notice his questioning look and shot him a smirk.

"You've never noticed that before?" The sun god asked, receiving an incredulous look from Percy.

"Not particularly no, I've never really examined it too closely before."

"I meant about mine, but still, we've done this twice now, and you haven't noticed." Percy stared at him in disbelief, _what? So god's have slightly sparkly jizz_?

"That's just stupid." He concluded stubbornly, making Apollo chuckle.

"Yes, well, you'll be seeing a lot more of it in the very near future I'm afraid." Apollo said playfully, bringing the hand over to himself. Percy watched him flick out his tongue and take a swipe at the sticky substance, he just sighed, snuggling in against Apollo's chest. "by the way, there's a party. On Olympus. For you." Percy lifted his head, raising an eyebrow at the sun god's words. "We have one every time there's a new god. It'll be sometime after we calm down." Percy rolled his eyes.

"It's any excuse for you guys."

"_Us_ guys. You're one of us now remember. I'm sure you'll get used to the party attitude we occasionally have."

"Occasionally?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not _that_ bad Percy." The boy gave him a dubious look. "We have our moments, I'll admit." A further raised eyebrow. "…Especially me." Percy smirked, resting his head back down on Apollo's chest.

The sun god nuzzled him, breathing in the scent of Percy's hair deeply, he was compelled to shift their bodies closer, placing a tender kiss onto his forehead. The sun god laid a hand down Percy's body, the boy's skin was tacky with dry sweat.

"You're sweaty." He commented innocently.

"I apologise. I'll try to keep my bodily functions to an absolute minimum in future." Percy said playfully.

"Please do." Apollo replied, smirking down at his lover. The new god smiled, contentedly closing his eyes. Every time the slight stir grew in his lower regions he tried to ignore it, he wasn't sure he could go again. A blush grew on his cheeks, Apollo seemed fine, and he'd came more than him… he'd grown accustomed to seeing him naked as just a normal thing, at first it was all a little odd to be naked around another person, to see another person unclothed, but he guessed throughout their time together he'd grown to appreciate the body for what it was. He smirked, Apollo's was nothing less than a work of art, he slid a hand down the sun god's side, spreading his fingers to feel the smoothness of his skin, cheekily slipping his hand under the top of his thigh. "You know, I'm beginning to think that's all you want me for." He said playfully. Percy withdrew, a sad expression growing on his face. "Hey relax, I'm just playing." The sun god rolled on top of him, pressing a desperate kiss against his lips before looking into the sea prince's eyes with a pout on his lips. "Forgive me?" Percy smiled.

"Always. Though I think I preferred you when you were falling asleep." He smirked, a frolicsome shine in his eyes. "Much cuter too." The sun god shot him a look of feigned insult. Percy remembered his internal questions about Apollo's state the previous night. "you were tired." he said it as if it was a sudden revelation.

"Yes. Very." Apollo answered, earning another curious glance. "I had just made you immortal." The sun god stared into Percy's eyes, watching a persistent appearance of what could only be a mix of confusion and curiosity "It's one of the hardest things for a god to do. I'm still not at… full strength I suppose you could say." Percy tilted his head in question.

"So how are you doing all your, 'godly stuff'." Apollo smiled.

"I'm not, I'm on vacation." Percy narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Zeus is minding my territory, Hephaestus has my chariot and Artemis is taking care of everything else." As soon as he finished he found himself kissing Percy's neck, sucking at the soft flesh. The boy moaned in surprise while desperately trying to think straight, though he wasn't really helping himself, hands rubbing over the other god's back, fingertips feeling lines in the skin, he had enough brain function to know that he'd caused them, but not enough to feel too bad about it, yet anyway.

"Territory?" He asked, twisting his head to give him more access.

"The sun." Apollo mumbled in reply. Percy wondered how that worked, the sky was Zeus' but the sun was in the sky… then again Apollo was a _son_ of Zeus… but how does that fit with Hephaestus having the sun chariot?

"how does-" an intense pain hit his head, images, sounds, words, all flooding him at once. He had to push Apollo off himself, he sat up, cradling his head in his hands. He couldn't ground out any sort of plea for help. He saw the sun, Apollo's sun and he suddenly knew things out of nowhere, his questions were answered…

"Percy." The god said firmly, pulling Percy's hands from his face. The flood receded, leaving him back on planet earth. "I wondered when you would end up doing that." he wore a sympathetic expression, but Percy could only stare back in confusion. "How can I explain this… you tapped into a collective knowledge, either general or just from me." Apollo stroked his cheek, smiling softly. "Try not to think too hard. Shouldn't be too difficult for you." It took the new god a moment to interpret it as an insult.

"hey!"

Apollo laughed. "I'm joking" Percy pouted. "I'll teach you everything in good time." He ruffled his young boyfriend's hair only to have his hands erratically batted away. "You're a git." He said with a grin, all expression dropped from Percy's face.

"Excuse me?"

"You're a git" he repeated. Percy stared at him with an look that could only make the sun god laugh. "G.I.T. God In Training." Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Very clever." He said in a droll tone.

"Why thank you." Apollo said, clearly quite happy with himself. Percy rolled his eyes. _Apollo just can't help himself sometimes, _though the young god couldn't quite stop the smile that started to spread across his face. "Feeling better?"

"Shouldn't you already know?" Apollo smirked.

"I thought it better to ask. Besides you asked me to stop checking on your feelings, be it physical or emotional."

"You say that like you haven't stopped" He asked curiously. Apollo frowned.

"It's harder now… I can't always stop things coming through…" Percy felt bad, Apollo seemed really frustrated. "Especially when you're making such beautiful noises, it's rather distracting…" he guessed he understood, it must take a certain level of concentration, and now it's harder to do since he's immortal, then again, who can concentrate on _anything_ while they're having such fantastic sex… he smiled dopily and leaned forward on one arm, closing the gap between them and pulling Apollo in for a kiss. He didn't let their lips disconnect as he relocated himself onto Apollo's lap, straddling him, leaving himself open. It was a mix of feeling the breeze that went with being so exposed or the heat radiating from the sun god's skin.

"Then don't worry about it" he pressed his body against Apollo's, involuntarily letting a small moan escape as their lips crashed together. The sun god groaned, running his hands over Percy's bare thighs, pulling him closer and letting their already hard lengths _rub_ together. His nails dug into the flesh of the boy's hips when teeth had found their way to his neck, nipping at first, while the sea prince's hands explored his body, finding intrigue everywhere they went. For a split second he did what he was told, he let his defences down, let himself feel Percy, and to a higher degree let Percy feel him.

There was slight hesitation in the boy's actions, he could feel a buzz of excitement radiating from Apollo, and… curiosity, desire, lust, dominance… he wanted to bring it out. He asserted himself more, carefully entangling his fingers into Apollo's hair and pulling his head back, mouth descending on his throat, leaving passionate kisses and needy bites. He felt the god's feelings grow… _yes, _he was doing the right thing, he let his free hand travel down quickly, tweaking a nipple between his thumb and finger before ending the journey at Apollo's length and wrapping his hand around it.

"Percy, stop…" why should he? He didn't want to. He stroked him, keeping up the ministrations at his neck. "Percy…" his voice was raspy and delicious. For all it was worth he concentrated on what he was doing, he kept his pace fast and passionate, desperately aiming for a certain reaction from Apollo. "Stop I- ugh-" The sun god nearly choked on his moans as Percy slid his thumb over the head of his cock. He grabbed the boy's hands, pushing his body backwards onto the bed and leaning over him, he bit down into Percy's shoulder unforgivingly, holding his wrists above his head with one hand while the fingers of the other rapidly found their way between Percy's legs, two were pushed in immediately, twisting and scissoring, he was still a little wet from their previous rounds of fun, but not much. Percy winced at the pain but forced himself to relax, laying his hips still. Though that wasn't to say it wasn't good too, it was, somewhere beneath the sting, he knew that he could like this, but somehow he just felt that he wasn't in the mood for this, that he wanted loving Apollo back, he convinced himself that he was overreacting, this was fine, it was all fine. There it was, fingertips hitting that place, pleasure fought back against the pain, inciting a small anguished moan, it was short lived however when the sun god pushed in a third finger. _No, _it was too much, if he was like this now what would he be like when… he was about to get his answer, the fingers were gone, and nudging his entrance was…

"Stop, Apollo, Stop." Almost to Percy's surprise, he did. He stared down at Percy, still holding the boy's wrists above his head, though no longer with any force. The sea prince didn't want Apollo to feel bad, he kissed him, flipping them back over and reasserting his dominance. The sun god knew he'd done wrong, he could feel it from Percy, though the new god was starting to hold it back, albeit probably unknowingly. He pulled their lips apart.

"I'm sorry" Percy smiled.

"Don't be." Apollo stared at him guiltily; he didn't want the mood to go like this. "I liked it, just, not right now." Percy winced; _he _was the one who brought in on, not Apollo. "It was my fault." He smiled sheepishly.

"Lay on your stomach."

"What?"

"Trust me." Percy reluctantly got off him and laid down, watching the god with curious eyes, he was hoping, yet had trouble believing that Apollo was just going to do what he did last time he said that, it was so lovely when the god's hands were on him, working into him…

Apollo straddled his hips and retrieved his oil, dribbling a trail down Percy's back and rubbing it into his skin. He heard the boy groan, his fingers clenching in the bed sheets. This was a complete change of pace, that need still burned in him, and it was cruel of Percy to incite it and then stop, but he understood, he bit off more than he could chew.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"it's fine" Percy replied quietly, he was completely absorbed by Apollo's hands on his back.

Apollo could _feel_ what Percy was trying to put forward, it wasn't exactly feelings and it wasn't exactly words, more like an idea, he felt calmed by it. He knew that he hadn't scared Percy; he'd merely pushed him out of his comfort zone. He pressed and massaged Percy's shoulders, he had to bite down on his lip to stop himself 'attacking' his lover again. He smiled when he realised that Percy had his legs up behind him, crossed in the air and swaying contentedly as he worked.

They both were taken by surprise when the sun god's hands reached low on Percy's back, inciting no small groan from the boy. Neither of them commented on it, Apollo merely decided to work at it.

It wasn't the same as before, his Achilles _really_ was gone, but it still felt sensitive. He arched his back up into Apollo's touch, toes curling and fists clenching in pleasure.

The sun god shuffled back, letting his hands travel to Percy's rear, he trailed a finger down the crevice and over Percy's entrance, feeling the sea prince shiver, twisting under his hold and smirked. He withdrew his finger and noticed Percy become momentarily confused at the loss, but he didn't leave him alone for long, he returned, pushing his fingers into the boy below him. He felt a little guilty, how could he abuse his little Percy? He stretched him, pleasured him… Percy felt so tight, he groaned at the sheer hot feel of him, he wanted Percy so badly, the feeling was constant, it wasn't all lust, it was a deep feel of longing, they were in love and everything felt amplified.

Before he knew it Percy was babbling nonsense into the bed sheets, the boy's body was shaking, he'd been so absorbed on fingering his little god that he hadn't noticed how needy Percy had gotten, he was practically torturing the boy. He smirked, kneeling down and placing a solitary kiss onto Percy's shoulder. "On your knees."

Percy shivered at the command, as soon as he worked his way onto his hands, Apollo withdrew his fingers and lifted his hips, giving just enough time for him to get his knees beneath himself. He was abuzz with anticipation, being in _this _position. He felt the sun god spread his knees with his own, he heard slight fumbling, he assumed correctly that he was preparing himself; he waited patiently and was rewarded when a firm hand found itself low on his hip, the thumb gently massaging his left cheek as Apollo guided himself in. He felt the head push against his entrance, breaching him, stretching him to accommodate as he slid into him deeply.

The sun god groaned, rubbing Percy's hips, it was a divine sight, having the sea prince on his knees in front of him, he was possessing Percy. Percy was his, _all_ his, _only_ his.

Percy didn't know how he ever lived without it, the feel of being filled by Apollo. He gripped onto the sheets tightly, how could they have gone so long without this? how could _he_? He could laugh at himself now for putting this off for so long. And how could Apollo have waited, already knowing how good it could be, and yet putting his own desires aside for him…

Apollo groaned when he became fully sheathed within his lover, they were both eager to speed things up a little, the sun god withdrew himself, biting his lip through the sensations and pushed back in, starting a steady rhythm with his hips.

Percy braced himself, letting the other god's hands guide his hips as he thrusted into him. He was moaning openly, encouraging Apollo's movements, he couldn't prevent himself getting lost in the feel of it all, the sun god's hips started snapping into him a little harder, it wasn't rough, it was just further from gentle than he'd been before. Percy had no way of comparing it on a scale, but he guessed this was closer to your pace of just everyday sex, Percy liked the literal meaning of that, everyday sex, every hour if possible. In fact, no, _for hours. _But that was for another time, right now they were close to a mutual finish, fire scorching through their bodies. There was something good and exciting for them being in their current position, Percy was showing extreme trust, he couldn't be any more vulnerable and submissive if he tried.

His arms shook as he neared his end, the way Apollo's hardness pummelled that place, that magical place…

"Apollo, Apollo, please, _oh…_" the god slid a hand off Percy's hip, placing it onto the curve of his back, fingers spreading out over the sensitive skin as the young god came, hips jerking back against his own uncontrollably.

Percy's limbs threatened collapse as Apollo hit him with a few final sharp thrusts and released inside of him with a short grunt, holding the boy close to his body, keeping himself buried deep until the blinding white receded.

He eased the boy down to lay on the bed, slipping out his softening member as he did. He laid down next to him, kissing his shoulder, his lover seemed exhausted, but happy to rest in his haze of euphoria.

Percy reached behind himself to grab Apollo's hand and lazily wrap it around himself, pulling the sun god close. He couldn't muster the enthusiasm to deal with the sticky fluid that he could feel coating the tops of his inner thighs, he told himself he'd clean it off in a minute.

But the sea prince felt himself grow drowsy, perfectly content surrounded by soft warmth, the solar burn of Apollo's skin was always comforting. Not to mention this new sense, Apollo was _with _him, he would always be with him.

…

Apollo watched the boy doze peacefully, so easily falling asleep, despite his best efforts he guessed that sleeping would always be on Percy's top five favourite things to do, he smirked, recently bumped down a notch or two though. He pulled Percy gently onto his back, smiling softly at the boy 's peaceful face, he made a cloth appear in his hand and sat up to wipe his semen from Percy's legs, placing a kiss on his lover's knee. It would irritate him if he'd left it as it was, not much, but anything like that was enough to bother Apollo. He pulled the blanket up over him, finding himself exhausted too, he wouldn't mind resting, just for a while, with Percy at his side…

…End of Chapter 61…

I hope this chappie was okay for you all, and it didn't get stale or anything D:

I have ever-more supreme hate for this chapter, a little paranoia of my own Dx

I apologise for any mistakes, on all the new chapters, my ipad is going haywire as of late. (overuse :3)

…

**My other**** Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (**updated, obviously :3**)

Crazy - PercyxNico (**updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes (**updated**)

My Run Away - HermesxPercy (**updating soon**)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) **(updated)**

**Guilt - PoseidonxPercy (NEW)**

**Wounded - PercyxNico (NEW - uploading soon) -request by lollogout**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton (NEW - will possibly be series)**

_Review!_

_Until next time,_

_-Pp_


	62. Wonderful

Hey guys! Another quite smut filled chapter, stuffed full of PercyxApollo. :)

Also! Please keep reviewing, I lose the will to live when I only get a handful of precious reviews, I go all Lord of the rings over them, my precious, etc. okay, lose the will to live is a bit dramatic, lose the will to upload definitely though. D:

Enjoy! :D

…**Chapter 62 -**** Wonderful…**

_Percy felt an incredible pressure inside of him, he had to do it, he didn't know why, but he had to. His heart was pounding, his body ached in anticipation. He suddenly dove to his side, avoiding the charge of a beast. He hated it, he couldn't remember why, but he did, he needed to rid the world of it._

_It was raining, and it was dark, thunder rolled, black clouds riddled the night sky. The fear rose in his chest, it was almost deafening.__ Strands of hair clung wetly to his face and water rolled down his skin._

_He reached to his shoulder, pulling an arrow and raising his bow. He faltered, this wasn't right, this whole scene, it was foreign to him. The beast seemed to take up his entire vision now. It was upon him, dark scaly skin and toxic green eyes. _

He woke with a start, sitting up and waking Apollo in the process.

"_Apollo?"_

"Yes, Percy I'm here." The god sat up next to him, sliding his arms around the boy's shoulders. "What's wrong?" Percy thought about the weird dream.

"_Nothing, just my imagination I think…" _He realised that Apollo was giving him an odd look. "_What?"_

_"_Percy…"

_"What?"_

_"_You're speaking Japanese." Percy didn't know whether to laugh or not, Apollo looked serious.

_"Don't be silly, I don't know Japanese."_

_"_but _I_ do." The son of Poseidon stared at him blankly.

_"But I'm not-" _he wasn't trying to… He huffed and laid back down, he just wasn't going to ask. "_Wonderful." _Apollochuckled_._

_"_You'll snap out of it, don't worry." Percy pouted. "bad dream?"

_"Sort of." _Apollo looked at him curiously, but Percy chose to ignore the silent question. He couldn't get that crippling fear out of his head, he wasn't scared, it didn't frighten him _personally_, he'd never been up against a giant lizard, or whatever that thing was. Hepulled Apollo back down next to him.

"Percy, if I hadn't of interfered, what would you being doing right now?" The sun god asked thoughtfully.

"_I'd be dead, remember_?" Percy replied simply.

"if _he _hadn't interfered either." Apollo added, a little irritated at Percy's usual nonchalant attitude to his own death, still, he guessed he didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"_I'd be at camp I suppose_."

"What about after that?"

"_We generally don't plan past getting through the __latest __war_." There was just the slightest pinch of sarcasm in his voice. He felt a little put down, he wasn't part of that 'we' anymore. Apollo winced, that felt a little pointed towards him, among others.

"But what would you have wanted to do?"

"_Why are you asking all this_?" Percy had a feeling that Apollo was just going to make himself guilty somehow.

"because it's you, I want to know everything about you. Everything." He kissed the boy's cheek, making Percy sigh in defeat, nestling against his boyfriend.

"_I guess, um… I was thinking about training to be a chef_." Apollo smiled in amusement.

"A chef?" Percy nodded. "You wanted to be a chef?" The elder god asked, somewhat in disbelief.

"_Well it sounds ridiculous when you say it like that_." Percy said, smiling at Apollo shyly.

"Not at all, it just sounds so…"

"_Normal_?" He offered.

He was going to say it was very unlike a child of Poseidon."You _are_ normal Percy."

"_I make hurricanes and earthquakes, control water and speak to horses, what part of that is normal exactly_?"

"Stop thinking of yourself as human. You _never_ have been Percy, you're special, one of us…" he stroked the boy's face tenderly. "…You can make earthquakes?" Percy nodded.

"_Sometimes_." Apollo tilted his head in question. "_I don't know, I went skyward the last and only time I did it, knocked myself out cold_." The sun god seemed to recall something.

"In Phaesty's old forge?"

Percy mouthed that, 'Phaestys?' "_Um… __Yeah…_" Percy pushed the memories from his mind, he didn't want to think about it… Annabeth, Calypso, the other demigods, they were just… painful.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"_Nothing. Just bad memories_." Apollo frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"_I wish you'd stop apologising to me, you don't have to…__" _Percy turned to face him. "_Apollo_?"

"Yes Percy?" The new god pulled him into a kiss, trying not to smile too much against his mouth. He pressed small, quick pecks onto Apollo's lips that were gladly received by the god, chuckling between kisses and placing a hand onto Percy's cheek. They kept their eyes closed, kissing softly. "Again Perseus?" He whispered. The boy smiled.

They moved together, the sun god naturally positioning himself between Percy's thighs. He slid his hands over the boy's legs, pulling them up around his waist, their hard lengths sliding together. Apollo kissed his neck, sucking on the flesh before nipping each tender spot he created.

"Apollo…" the boy whimpered, sliding his hands over the god's back. The blonde travelled down, placing kisses over Percy's chest, biting sharply at his nipple. "Apollo, please" he was fast becoming impatient. The sun god smirked, trust this to snap Percy out of something, as usual distraction was able to stop Percy in his tracks, no matter what he was doing, speaking a foreign language or sporting a tail.

He trailed his lips down Percy's stomach, admiring the way that Percy still quivered at his touch, though he was having quite enough of Percy's interfering hands, he snapped his fingers and his infamous gold ropes appeared, wrapping around Percy's wrists and pulling them back, the opposite ends of each rope tying around a bed post. The boy tugged at them futily, whimpering in frustration at the restraint. Apollo continued, placing kisses over Percy's waist, taking delight in the writhing of the sea prince's hips against the grip of his hands. He skipped between Percy's legs completely, immediately head for the boy's thigh, nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh.

He grinned as Percy shook with need, another snap of his fingers saw ropes around Percy's ankles, pulling them out and leaving his body spread eagle on the bed.

"Apollo?" He asked, twisting in his restraints.

"Relax my love." The sun god climbed off the bed. "I'll be back in a minute." Percy pulled at the ropes. "I won't go far, don't worry." He smiled lovingly at the boy before swiftly walking out. The sea prince whimpered, there he was, naked and tied up. And left alone. It was like something out of a bad rom-com. He twisted, trying the ropes again, there was no way he was getting out of them -_unless he was scared_- he remembered that. Though he guessed there were little to no causes of that happening any time soon.

He knew how desperate he looked, being so needy and impatient, he lifted his head, looking down to his spread legs, to his cock, standing up hard from his body with pre-cum glistening at the tip. Apollo had no idea how much restraint and control it took not to come immediately upon being touched, it was getting worse, if you could call it 'worse' every time he wanted more, and he knew Apollo wanted more too, he could feel that much from the god, under his love of course. He smiled stupidly for a moment, recalling the feeling.

Apollo returned with a small dish in his hands. Percy couldn't see the contents, he looked between it and Apollo curiously and somewhat impatiently. "This will be fun." Apollo said as he moved to sit leisurely at Percy's side, still holding the top of the dish higher than Percy's line of sight.

The sea prince watched Apollo's hand disappear into the mystery contents, lingering a moment under the elder god's gaze, as if under examination, before it came back. Percy stared in confusion, it was a roughly shaped piece of ice.

Apollo set the dish aside and brought the ice down onto Percy, letting it drip along the boy's chest. Percy made a sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan.

"Apollo that's cruel" Percy said breathlessly, the sun god chuckled.

"Not at all, it's-" he was cut off by a phone ringing, he raised an eyebrow. "Not mine." Percy whined in annoyance, not so much at the interruption, but because Apollo had stopped what he was doing, be it teasing or not.

"Whoever it is can just go away." Percy said, clearly frustrated, Apollo smirked and rolled his eyes. He reached down to the side of the bed and from seemingly no where picked up Percy's phone.

"It's your father." Percy furrowed his brow. Could he really ignore a call from his dad? "He's probably checking that I'm not… well…" he seemed to be thinking on what to say.

"What?"

"Being too rough with you." Percy got the impression that by rough he meant something closer to rape, he rolled his eyes. "You might want to answer it." Apollo added.

"Fantastic idea." He said sarcastically. "How?" He spread his hands to try and emphasise his point. Apollo merely tapped answer and held the phone to Percy's ear. "Hi dad." He shot the sun god a glare. "Yeah I'm fine… I'm just a little, um, tied up at the moment." Apollo had to cover his mouth to stop himself snorting in laughter, the sea prince shot him a pointed glare. "No, he's being a pain in the ass." Percy winced, that wasn't the best expression to use. "I mean… yeah." For the first time that afternoon a blush spread across Percy's face, it deepened when Apollo retrieved his ice and started dragging it down his chest, over a nipple that stiffened at the play. For the sake of his father saying something Percy tried not to groan as Apollo leaned down, darting out a tongue to lick up the trail of water left behind. "Yeah, bye dad." Percy said hastily in reply, before the phone cut off Poseidon heard something shockingly similar to 'I'm going to kick your ass'

Apollo silenced his lover's protests with a kiss. "You're fun to tease." He said with a grin.

"I _will_ get you back." Percy said with no smile on his face.

"Perhaps… but for now, where were we?" He continued his work, dripping the startlingly cold ice over his body, it was easily melting in Apollo's warm hold. He watched Percy become increasingly agitated as he travelled lower, he grinned at the yelp he incited as he dribbled the ice down the boy's thigh.

"Fucking hell Apollo stop!" The sun god's smile turned devilish as he dripped it over the tip of Percy's hard length. Percy harshly yanked his leg free and landed a swift kick to Apollo's chest, sending the god flying backwards off the bed. He pulled the rest of his limbs free of their hold and dove after his lover.

Percy had no idea how he got onto him so fast, but Apollo didn't have time to recover from the outburst before Percy was above him, pinning his arms above his head. He gazed down at the sun god with fire in his eyes.

"I told you to stop." Percy said firmly.

"Bite me." Apollo replied stubbornly.

"Fuck me and I will" Percy growled, Apollo narrowed his eyes. _Fine. _He flipped them over and snapped his fingers, he didn't have the hand to spare to mess around with his oil, instead using his powers to pour the vial onto his hand, hastily spreading it onto his length before pushing straight into his lover.

Percy moaned uncontrollably as Apollo screwed him into the carpet, it was faster and harder than before, he would have cheekily cried for more had he had the coherency of speech.

If Percy was loud their first time, it had nothing on this. He felt like his whole body was numb to everything but the unfiltered fire that was radiating from deep within him. The buildup was almost painful in its force, he shouted a string of obscenities as he came, hips bucking up against Apollo's before clamping his teeth down on the sun god's neck.

Apollo followed, coming with a growl, hips snapping against Percy's forcefully.

They both panted, Percy more so, he couldn't bring himself to move, legs dropping down as Apollo shifted to his side. He had energy only to grip his lover's hand tightly, unwilling to let him go, above all else.

Apollo chuckled "I think pleasing you is my favourite duty"

"Pleasing me is a duty?"

"Personal duty." He answered. Percy laughed breathlessly.

"I'm honoured."

Apollo looked over at him affectionately. "I wouldn't choose anyone but you." Percy smiled, letting a few moments of silence pass between them. The sea prince turned his head, looking back at the god next to him, it took all his effort not to squeak at the sight of him, muscled body gleaming with sweat.

"Apollo…" the sun god turned his head, flashing Percy those sapphire blue eyes.

"Mmm?"

"Put some clothes on." Apollo blinked in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"If we do that again I think I'm going to die." Percy said, turning his head back to face the ceiling and closing his eyes.

"Aha, am I that good?" Apollo asked smugly. The sea prince didn't have the energy to laugh.

"Fuck you."

"You just did." Percy huffed, he couldn't be bothered to go into the technicalities of just who was fucking who exactly.

"Shut up and get dressed." He said, smiling ever so slightly.

"As you wish Lord Perseus." Apollo snapped his fingers, putting jeans on himself along with an open shirt.

"Can _I_ do that?" The sun god chuckled.

"I'll show you sometime, though you might want to get cleaned up before getting dressed."

"Who says _I_ have to put any clothes on?" Percy asked playfully.

"Do as you're told." Apollo replied, rolling onto his stomach.

"Make me."

"Do you _try_ to be cheeky or does it just come naturally?"

"Naturally, but trying gives it that extra something." Percy said, feeling a little too happy with himself. Apollo laughed, grinning down at his still bare lover.

"So all I have to do to get you to act like that again is tie you up and annoy you?" Percy remembered kicking Apollo off the bed and near flying on top of him, he'd moved _really _fast, he'd felt _feral…_

"You deserved it."

"You wanted it."

"I wanted _you."_

"You had me."

"Correction; _you _had _me."_

Apollo scoffed. "Details." The sun god watched Percy with a smile on his lips.

"Apollo, can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Apollo replied, tilting his head in question.

"Before… would you have _let_ me break up with you?" The elder god stared at him a moment, smile fallen from his face.

"I'd say yes… but, I didn't when you tried, did I? I don't know if I could handle it…" Percy watched him silently. "Please don't do that to me again Percy." Apollo looked pleadingly at him and Percy could see those eyes he loved, those vulnerable eyes…

"Apollo…" the sun god crawled over, wrapping his arms around Percy's waist and snuggling against his stomach. "I love you Apollo." He stroked his fingers through blonde locks of hair.

"I love you too my Percy…" Apollo closed his eyes, taking a moment just to enjoy being close to his lover… "Come on, you should get off the floor." He added, climbing off Percy's body.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with me being on the floor 5 minutes ago." Percy commented, pushing himself up.

"Do you want some help?" Apollo asked as the boy worked his way onto his feet.

"Why would I want-" Percy's legs shook as an odd feeling radiated throughout his rear. He ignored it, steadying himself. "I'll manage." Apollo rolled his eyes, _stubborn as usual_. He swept Percy into his arms and teleported them into the bathroom, setting Percy on his feet by the shower. He kissed the boy's cheek before disappearing.

…

Percy stared at the door while he showered, convinced that Apollo would come in at any moment. But he didn't, he didn't want him to either, he needed a moment to catch his breath. They'd done it, what? 5 times? 4 today, it wasn't even the end of the day yet. He sighed, sex was incredible, Apollo was incredible… he shook his head, thoughts like that would start him off again, he couldn't deny that he just felt… horny, like never before in fact, the only reason he didn't act on it more was because he sometimes just wasn't sure what to do with himself. Apollo was _so_ confident, the way he did everything, he knew everything, he knew how to make him react, and _how_ he would react. He sighed, there he was just fumbling through, he was clumsy and inexperienced. Their first time… he winced, _his _first time, not Apollo's. It had been amazing, but it was awkward too, that had been inevitable he guessed. Still, he no idea what he was doing, he felt bad, he wanted Apollo to enjoy it as much as he did, but how could he? When he had to wait for him to catch up. He just lost his head every time they got into it, and then Apollo took over. He wanted to make Apollo lose it, not like when he wound him up, he wanted him to feel so good that his mind ceases to function…

He could feel a little semen running down his thigh, it was sort of disgusting and erotic at the same time, _like, disgustingly-erotic, or, erotically-disgusting?_ He pondered, though he guessed that so soon after doing it… he washed himself clean before leaning back on the shower wall, hugging himself. He had no idea how long he was there before he heard it.

"Are you okay Percy?" He looked up to see Apollo stood at the door, some clothes in hand.

He nodded. "Yeah, great." The sun god put Percy's clothes down by the sink, watching as his lover held out a hand, he took it and was yanked in under the water still dressed as he was. Percy slammed him against the wall, pressing a hard kiss onto his lips, pulling back only to stare into the deep blue sapphires. "I love you."

Apollo chuckled. "And you had to get me all wet to tell me that?"

"I like wet." Percy said absently, leaning his head against the sun god's shoulder.

"I'll bet you do." Apollo said with a grin.

"Hold me…" Percy uttered quietly.

He immediately obeyed, wrapping his arms around the young god. He lifted him up, turning them around and holding him up against the shower wall.

Percy kissed him deeply, stopping to push the open shirt down his arms. He caught sight of a dark bruise on Apollo's shoulder, dotted with pattern of deep red indents. His teeth… he mentally told himself off for doing it so hard. He slid his hands down his back, the scratches from last night were gone… he pressed more hard kisses against Apollo's mouth, as if trying to make up for his 'misbehaving'

He reached down between their bodies, Apollo gave him a little room, holding him up by his thighs. Percy scrabbled to undo the sun god's jeans, clumsily unfastening them and pulling out the focus of his lust, wrapping his fingers around his cock, feeling the silky hard shaft within his grip.

"Percy…" Apollo growled softly, moving his hips closer. Percy kissed him, giving him some sort of permission. The sea prince guided Apollo in, dropping his head back as he was breached. He was on a high, Apollo was deep inside of him, filling him. He closed his eyes when Apollo started moving, somewhere at the back of his mind he noticed that there was no use of oil this time, he realised that he'd subconsciously known that they wouldn't need it, it sounded ridiculous but the water was enough for him, perhaps in some demented sea deity way. It wasn't worth putting a lot of thought into it. Apollo smirked. "What happened to you dying if we did this again?"

"Nothing, you're fucking killing me…" Percy said between groans, putting entirely new scratches into Apollo's back. He felt bad of course, but he couldn't help it, and it didn't help him to know that Apollo in fact liked it.

The sun god grinned devilishly into Percy's neck, sex in the shower, another thing to tick off the list. "But don't I make you feel alive Perseus?"

"Beyond alive- **oh** _fuck, Apollo- uhh"_

"You need to start watching your language my love" the sun god commented cheekily.

"Be thankful I'm speaking- uh- English" he could no longer get his words out, he had no idea how Apollo even spoke straight while they were going at it like this, it was hard enough to try and concentrate on hearing him over the shower, let alone the fire scorching through his body. He ended up babbling nonsensical words among demands and cries of absolute pleasure. "_There, oh shit, Apollo faster, please, __**please**__" _Apollo gave him what he wanted, not rough, passionate. "Don't stop, I need you, I need you." He continued to babble almost incoherently as his moans escalated.

Percy lost all ability to function, he let Apollo take him to his end, the sun god briefly saw his lover's eyes burn green as he came, before he collapsed against him limply. Apollo groaned gluterally as he climaxed, pushing deeply into his lover until he was finished. His legs shook, almost dropping the boy as he moved to put him down, and even then he had to hold him up. Percy breathed heavily, hanging onto the older god for support, he looked over his lover in a haze.

"You know, you look really hot like that" he said breathlessly before almost slipping to the shower floor. Apollo smirked as he caught him shakily, heaving him up into his arms. He thought of his appearance, soaking wet, clothes hanging off exposing himself, bitten, scratched and stomach smeared with semen, that is what attracted Percy? He chuckled, turning off the water and stepping out the shower, he noticed that they were completely dry, despite Percy being half unconscious. He laid his young lover on the bed, smiling softly as the boy mumbled, eyes half closed and a drowsy smiled plastered across his face. "Sorry."

"For?"

"I don't know…" Apollo laughed, innocent little Percy and his euphoria addled mind. "Come sleep with me." The sun god didn't have much of a choice, he was pulled down onto the bed next to him and quickly snuggled against. He kissed the sea child's head before moving to kick off his jeans, leaving on his boxers and having no choice but to leave his shirt on, not that he couldn't get it off without moving, it was just that Percy had his fingers entangled in it. He felt rough, tired, he seemed to be using all his effort in making Percy feel good, and being quite honest, it was more than rewarding. It was slightly unsettling how obsessed he was getting with the sea prince, but he didn't care, as long as he had Percy.

…**End of Chapter 62…**

Soooo… smut… they're sexy and you know it. ;D

I giggled entirely too much when I wrote about Poseidon calling xD interfering old sea god that he is. :)

And poor Percy! Feeling a little sexually overwhelmed by our lovely Apollo. ;D

…

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy**** (UPDATED)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico**** (UPDATED)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away - HermesxPercy**** (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

**In The Line of Duty - NicoxPercy (NEW previously called wounded - request from Lollogout)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

P.S. I uploaded one of my drawings onto Deviantart, a painting actually, of Percy and Triton :) do check it out if you have time.

**Please review! *pokes with stick of writing fury!***

Until next time

-Pp


	63. Your Sex Is On Fire

Hey guys, I. Am. Alive!

I know, I know, I haven't update for quite some time… I've had a phenomenal amount of art work to do, and I've passed my recent assessment. (Woo!) and for the past little while I've been very ill and for once I haven't been writing at all, since, you know, I haven't been able to move x3

Anyway,

To answer any questions…

**Guest**: that's hopefully where his godly powers come into play, and several other Olympians minding his 'stuff' for him :) and the Japanese thing, it's sort of to do with Percy and Apollo bonding, memories, maybe small scale powers and yes, knowledge, including Apollo's languages, though worldly knowledge might be a little lacking on Percy's side. :)

Also, happy birthday to 'meeeeeee7', I didn't forget I'll update overcast soon too.

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 63 - Your sex is on fire…**

"Apollo?" … "Apollo?" The sea prince gave said god a gentle push.

"Mm, what? Percy?" Apollo sat up quickly. "What's wrong?" Percy looked at him from where he was laid.

"Nothing's wrong." Apollo had found himself 'snoozing' far more heavily since making Percy immortal, he would enjoy it a lot more too if it weren't for his constant concern for his aforementioned young lover. He noticed an amused smile on Percy's face.

"What?"

"You have bed hair." Percy commented nonchalantly. The sun god narrowed his eyes.

"You have sex hair." He snorted in laughter when Percy actually tried looking up to see. "Are you okay?" He asked, seeing no reaction from his comment.

"Yeah, I just, needed to know you were here." Translation; he was awake and needed someone to talk to, if just for a few minutes.

"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Percy nodded in understanding.

"Sorry. You can go back to sleep now."

"Just using me for my rugged bed-style good looks are you?" Percy smiled softly.

"Hardly." He said, rolling onto his side and putting his back to the shot down Apollo.

"That's… I'm hurt!" Percy chuckled, turning back over and pulling Apollo back down.

"Shut up and C'mere." He said, smiling. "I'm not the only one who's fun to play with." The sun god pouted but gladly accepted a kiss.

Percy slid his arms around Apollo's body and sighed in contentment. His only qualm was that Apollo wasn't totally naked, though considering their recent behaviour it might not be such a bad thing, not that it would stop them much. Percy reckoned he could get them off him in at least 3 seconds, maybe 2 if he moved fast. He considered it for a while, the amount of ways he could attack Apollo…

He slid a hand over the muscles of Apollo's chest, groaning lightly at the sheer beauty of his body. He found himself sporting another erection, silently cursing himself. Apollo was asleep, as asleep as gods could be, it must be the same for him, dreaming, but not quite, he wondered if Apollo felt him, sensed him there, like he could sense Apollo. He didn't want to worry him, he could almost feel himself stopping Apollo knowing… he detangled himself from the sun god's body, walking awkwardly to the bathroom, he found the clothes Apollo had left for him.

He walked downstairs wearing just jeans with his sword belt hung around his waist. He examined the empty room before stepping outside and onto the dark beach. He felt something in the air, something alive and powerful, he closed his eyes, feeling the wind on his skin, smelling the scent of the ocean in the air, the sand beneath his bare feet, he could feel himself letting go of something, he felt like he was coming apart but coming together at the same time, he felt uplifted…

"Percy…" he snapped out of it, turning while instinctively summoning his trident and pointing it directly at the source of the voice. It was Apollo of course, hands raised in a surrender pose. "You know you look disturbingly like your father right now." The sun god looked him over, his muscled physique flexed to hold out his trident, he could for the most part only see Percy's back, his scar appearing a bright white under the moonlight. His mouth went dry, Percy's jeans hung loosely on his hips, weapons at his side. His dark hair was long, touching his back, near hiding his eyes, those burning green eyes… they made him shake in their intensity.

Percy lowered the weapon, holding it upright at his side. "Sorry."

"You didn't blast me so I guess I can forgive you." Apollo replied, making Percy chuckle.

"You'd forgive me even if I did." Percy stated as Apollo stepped closer.

"True."

Percy looked him over. "Were you in that much of a rush you forgot your clothes?" He said with a raised eyebrow. Apollo looked down himself, shirt and boxers only, before glancing up and down the empty beach and giving Percy a dubious look.

The sea prince seemed to get his point, returning his eyes to the sea. "Have problems with being undressed in public Percy?" Apollo replied playfully. Percy looked back to him sharply, as if insulted by the god's statement.

He gestured to his torso. "Oh _clearly_." He said sarcastically. Apollo chuckled, stalking round to be in front of the boy, he stepped close, dipping his fingers into the front of Percy's jeans.

His previously flagging hardness came back to life, he sighed, he was even easier than before… he groaned as Apollo unbuttoned his jeans, having unfastened the weapon belt and let it hang loosely on his belt loops. Percy hissed as his zip was undone painfully slow, twisting the trident in his grip, keeping it firmly planted in the sand beneath them. "I _meant _undressed like this… exposed…" The sun god purred, pulling the clothing down Percy's hips a little, delighting in what he found. "Looks like you're one to talk…" he added, referring to Percy's apparent lack of underwear.

The sea prince went red, he'd only intended to be outside for a few minutes, he hadn't really thought, nor could he be bothered to look in the mirror wardrobe where Apollo kept his clothes, the ones he'd collected from ripping off him, _the creeper_. He smirked at that thought, the expression quickly being wiped from his face when Apollo exposed his intimate parts.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked, grabbing one of Apollo's wrists, eyes flickering around.

"Why Percy, I would have thought you knew." Percy's grip tightened when Apollo tried to continue. "Relax, we're alone…" he said suggestively. Percy knew full well they weren't alone, they were by the sea, the sea was crawling with life. Other life he could talk to. But his thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind as his lover used his un-captive hand to stroke him, the sun god kissing at his neck, travelling down, and down, further and further… until, Apollo was knelt in front of him, starting to take him into his mouth.

"Apollo, really, stop." He stepped back, stopping Apollo mid-lick and pulling his hand away. He awkwardly propped his trident on the inside of his shoulder while he corrected his jeans. He looked down at the sun god, on his knees and all confused. "The waters have eyes. And ears. And mouths…" he added disdainfully, _oh the gossip… "_Come on." He took Apollo's hand to help him up. The sun god stood, bringing Percy with him, trident and all. _One day_… Percy will learn to ignore them, and the sea life will learn to give a sea god some privacy whenever, and wherever he wants it.

He walked inside, with a wave of his hand closing the sliding door and shutting the curtains which Percy barely got the point of doing, like the ones around Apollo's bed, they were practically see-through. He put the young god down on the edge of the sofa, taking the trident from his hand and laying it aside. Percy pouted at being relieved of his weapon, much to Apollo's amusement.

The sun god unfastened Percy's sword belt and slipped it from his jeans, putting them atop the trident. He shrugged his shirt off before kneeling and returning to Percy's jeans, batting the boy's hands away as he unfastened them.

The sea prince knew where Apollo was taking this; he was finishing what he'd started outside. If he didn't know before, he definitely knew now that Apollo didn't like being interrupted… he noticed the bite still on his shoulder, reduced to a smaller bruise, with the faint gold lines down his shoulders.

"Apollo, I hurt you… I uh-" he said breathlessly, being cut off as Apollo engulfed his hardness without warning. He leaned back on his arms, arching his hips up into Apollo's mouth. "Oh god Apollo…" the sun god took him in fully, Percy groaned, feeling himself hit the back of Apollo's throat. "Oh shit-" The sun god withdrew, swiftly whipping Percy's jeans from his legs before continuing. The boy dropped his head back, feet digging at the floor as he thrusted into Apollo's mouth. He groaned, calling Apollo's name between various curse words.

The sun god would have again commented on Percy's disgraceful language had he not had his mouth full. He loved doing this, not just because it drove Percy crazy, he just enjoyed doing it, enjoyed the feel of sucking his lover's cock, his particular taste, his feel on his tongue, the way he moved…and not forgetting his favourite part, speaking of which…

Percy's hips jerked as he came, threading a hand into Apollo's blonde hair, unwittingly getting his revenge as he held him roughly, releasing down his throat.

He sighed as he came down from his euphoric high, he was right, every time they did these things he felt ever more licentious.

"I hope you don't think I'm finished with you quite yet Perseus…" Apollo commented as he snapped his fingers, effectively removing his remaining clothing. The boy smiled.

"Of course not" Percy was almost alarmed when Apollo picked him up, athletically turning them around and landing Percy to straddle his lap with Apollo himself sat on the sofa, smirking up at him.

"Relax… and kiss me…" Apollo said seductively. Percy did as he was told, idly taking note of his boyfriend pouring oil onto his fingers and reaching beneath his open thighs. He bit Apollo's lip as the fingers pushed into him, squeaking at just the feel of being penetrated… he kissed Apollo deeply as he was stretched, his thighs ached a little, trying to keep them in the same position and giving Apollo room to move his hand, but his wait would be worth it.

Apollo was sat forward, a gap between the small of his back and the back of the chair, allowing him to lean back and therefore allowing Percy more room for when he was ready. He smirked, he _really_ did like this position…

When Percy was near whimpering with need, his legs shaking and hips twitching, eager to move against his hand. He withdrew his fingers, slipping them from Percy's hole. It was a good thing he knew what he was doing, Percy was keeping the attention of his lips and thus his eyesight away from what he was doing, slicking his erection, holding back on his eagerness to take his lover once more. He guided Percy's hips, holding himself as he slid into him.

The sea prince held onto him tightly, impaling himself on Apollo's hardness, it felt as if the sun god was going deeper than ever before, he felt probed and stretched, nothing in his entire life had ever felt this good.

"Oh Percy…" Apollo moaned, grinding his hips up into the boy's above him. Percy met his movement, starting to roll his hips, totally focused on feeling Apollo inside of him.

With Percy taking the lead the pace moved quickly, a combination of hormones, need and teenage lust. Apollo could only watch hungrily, groaning as Percy fucked himself on his cock, thrusting his hips up to meet his lover's, but it wasn't right, not yet… he grabbed Percy's hips, shifting their angle slightly, smirking in satisfaction when boy arched his back, crying out rather audibly.

He only needed a little help, Percy held onto Apollo's shoulder with one hand and moved the other behind himself, gripping the sun god's thigh and giving himself better leverage as he rode Apollo, moving as fast as he could.

The elder god felt himself nearing his end faster than Percy, which was, considering just _exactly_ who was taking, was unacceptable. He reined in some control of himself, reaching between them and taking Percy's length in hand, stroking him with Percy's movements. The boy was coming apart, which was what was so enthralling for Apollo. They both became erratic, Percy shouting out a mix of English and Greek obscenities -mostly involving a certain god- and Apollo's free hand drawing lines into the boy's hip.

Percy arched, his whole body was overcome with that feeling, pure ecstasy, everything was just perfect, Apollo hitting that place, being deep inside of him, their angle was right, their movements were right, it was mind blowing…

"Oh- Apollo I'm coming!" He shouted as he finished, his body tensing and tightening around Apollo who was already filling Percy with his seed, moaning just as loud with his head thrown back against the chair.

…

He held his young Boyfriend on his lap a while as they sighed in euphoric contentment, Percy whimpering some with the aftershocks. Apollo could feel him shiver with every sensation, his small breaths on his neck.

When Percy finally rediscovered the ability to speak his first words were simply, "holy shit Apollo"

"Percy, you swear like a sailor." The sun god chuckled, receiving a raised eyebrow from Percy.

"Genuinely, can't help it…" he replied, almost breathlessly. Apollo kissed him gently before laying him down and wiping all the mess from them both. He laid next to him, wrapping a soft blanket around their bodies.

It was a while before either of them spoke. "So, am I still not allowed to get a tattoo?"

"No." Apollo mumbled in response, not even opening his eyes.

"What about that, um" he tried to remember what it was called. "Scarification thing." This time Apollo lifted his head.

"Don't you dare. You'll be in trouble if you do." Percy blinked.

"Why?"

"Do you even know how they do that?"

"…no." He answered simply. Apollo rolled his eyes, before having a realisation and giving Percy a dubious look.

"That would just make your scar worse." He sighed. "Does it really bother you that much?"

"M'no… I just wanted to see what you'd say." Apollo raised an eyebrow but remained silent. "Besides, not much I could do even if it did. I don't mind it so much now." Percy hugged the older god close as he spoke. "Would the scar thing even work on me now?"

"It'd be hard to do." Apollo said thoughtfully. "Though truthfully no god has ever tried it purposely. _You_ probably have the closest approximation." Percy rolled his shoulder.

"I guess… Apollo, am I attractive?" He asked. The sun god lifted his head and looked down at Percy as if he were stupid.

"Yes, you're beautiful." Percy looked a little dissatisfied with his answer.

_"Beautiful?"_

"yes, of course." Percy sighed, crawling out of Apollo's embrace. He sat up and pulled his jeans on, but the sun god caught him before he could stand up. "What's the matter?"

"You make me sound like a girl" he said shyly, making Apollo laugh.

"No, I'm saying you're beautiful. Beauty is disregarding of gender Percy." He sat up and slid his arms around Percy's waist, kissing his cheek. "You want me to sound a bit more like I'm your age?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "You're hot, fit, sexy, lush, gorge'-"

"Oh geez, please stop it." Percy said, putting his face in his palm.

"Well then. Beautiful it is." The sun god smiled triumphantly. "My beautiful… though I don't think sexy is too bad a word, in the right situation of course."

"And hot." Percy said with a smirk, he wasn't quite sure Apollo got what he was referring to, but it didn't matter. He grinned dopily, _Apollo is hot… Apollo was his sun… _he thought about him, everything Apollo had done for him, risked everything… given him everything… "I love you Apollo, I really do." He turned quickly in the sun god's embrace, staring directly at his blue eyed angel. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

Apollo saw tears start to form in Percy's eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Drops made their way down his face to fall off his jaw.

"Percy you're crying." Apollo held him close. "What's wrong?" Percy twisted, snuggling into the sun god's chest.

"I don't know, sorry…" he withdrew, smiling weakly as he swiped away stray tears. Apollo raised an eyebrow at the emotional outburst but considered that it was probably understandable, _everything _was messing with his moods at the moment, including Apollo's moods. He gave his lover a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it" Percy brightened up a little, kissing Apollo softly. "But, Percy…" the boy was a little concerned with expression on Apollo's face, it was thoughtful, yet serious, quite… contemplative. "You must not let other's bother you as you do." Percy smiled at his concern and was about to speak when Apollo continued. "Back on the beach, if you wanted to be there then you can, others will leave you to your privacy." He frowned.

"Isn't that kind of arrogant?"

"No, you are a god now, it would be only respectful of them."

Percy listened, unsmiling, he didn't particularly like this, Apollo seemed so sure and unwavering. He could only look at him sadly, begging him with his eyes to change the subject.

Apollo sighed. "Are you okay?" Percy nodded, kissing him gently.

"Come on, I want you to do something for me." The sun god tilted his head in question but didn't receive an answer. Percy took his hand and pulled him upstairs, back into their bedroom. He walked them to the foot of the bed and turned around, sliding his arms around Apollo's neck. He kissed the sun god gently, moving his lips to the other god's neck, placing delicate kisses up to his ear, biting ever so lightly on his earlobe. "Slowly…" he whispered, somewhere between a command and a request.

Apollo moved, guiding them backwards and down onto the bed. He held Percy's waist, lifting him as they moved up the bed, sliding his jeans off and dropping them aside, weapons clinking together as he did so. He laid between Percy's legs, hands sliding over his body, fondling every curve, caressing every sensitive spanse of skin…

Percy moaned and whimpered softly, he twisted and arched under Apollo's touch, stroking his hands down the sun god's sides and over his back.

Apollo kissed his lovers neck, gasping when Percy darted out his tongue, licking the shell of his ear. He withdrew, looking down into the sea green eyes, he wordlessly started to caress Percy's body with his lips, every inch, smiling softly at the boy's perfect patience.

When he slid his slicked fingers into Percy's body he realised how in sync their souls were, how in tune their love was, so used they were to the feelings of love rolling off each other's' bodies, it was like the beating of their own hearts. He fingered him until he felt ready to take him and no longer than that, teasing wasn't what he had in mind exactly.

He groaned as he pushed into Percy's tight heat, smirking at the familiar squeak of a moan it never failed to bring out of his lover. He moved in him slowly, but this time he let Percy move at his speed, let him ride on what he was feeling, letting him last longer, experience more. He held him close while they rocked together, kissing gently as they shared themselves. Their emotions flowed un-inhibited, though Apollo was still in control of it all, he'd been a little tempted to do this before, let them both feel each other's' experience, their excitement, lust, pleasure, but decided against the idea, it would be too much for Percy, he'd shelved the plan for another time.

He continued to make love to him, taking him tenderly, but passionately, moving together, feeling together.

It was incredible, Percy had no idea how much time had passed, he lost track of everything, he just felt, _felt_ rather than thought. He felt high on Apollo, he knew Apollo felt the same about him too, that was the beauty of it. They were both all consumed by each other. It was much later when it all seemed to be building up to a peak, waves of blinding white hit him, he felt like he was dying, but _if this was death,_ _send him to hades_.

But they were still going, a desperate glance down revealed that he _had_ actually come, but he was still hard, still steadily leaking pre-cum. It was impossible, the feeling was constant, but this was definitely, _definitely_, _**definitely**_, an orgasm… a big one.

He didn't know how long it was before the blinding white finally overwhelmed him and they both came for the final time after a roller coaster of fire through his body. Percy's seed hit their stomachs in long streams as Apollo groaned, filling Percy once more.

Apollo held him, kissing him gently. "Was that okay for you Perseus?" He asked in a raspy voice. Percy couldn't reply, his throat was tired from over use, he merely cuddled Apollo close, whimpering softly as aftershocks ran through his body.

Apollo chuckled, pulling out of him and laying at his side breathlessly, clutching Percy's hand within his own. They were both blissfully unaware of the mess they had made, sticking between their bodies and leaking down Percy's legs.

The boy shifted, noticing that the light creeping in between the blinds was now bright. He coughed a little in an attempt to regain his voice. "What time is it?"

"Afternoon sometime." That just didn't click with the sea prince.

"What?"

"We've been at it for hours Percy." _Hours?_

"Huh?"

"I suppose you _were_ a little too distracted to notice." Apollo said, leaning up to look down at his lover. "You might just want to go to sleep, I doubt you will be walking any time soon." He said as he nuzzled Percy's head.

The boy looked at him oddly. "Oh please, I could ah-" Percy immediately regretted trying to move, his entire lower half felt weird, slightly painful, but mostly just weird.

The sun god chuckled. "At least you didn't pass out." He said slyly. "I half expected you to, after all, you came _so_ much…" the swiped a finger through the white splashed on Percy's stomach.

The sea prince went red, looking down at the mess. "I- um…"

"You came 3 times" he said nonchalantly, kissing Percy's head, answering the boy's silent question. Truth be told, he had had a hard time paying attention himself. He snapped his fingers, making a damp cloth appear in his hand, he wiped their chests clean before moving down to Percy's legs.

He felt ridiculous having Apollo clean him, he didn't need someone _all_ _but_ wiping his ass for him, but he was too exhausted to protest, unable to even try moving. He knew they'd been going for a while, but for hours? He remained silent, with red cheeks, he wasn't sure what he should say. Apollo was saying it like it was an everyday thing, he smiled, there it was again, _everyday, _and now, _for hours…_

"I'm sure you'll last longer soon enough." Percy's face dropped.

"Longer?" He asked, Apollo smirked deviously, moving back to kiss his lover suggestively.

"Oh yes, you'd be surprised at the stamina we gods easily have…" he said quietly by Percy's ear. "I gave you a little help this time, but don't worry, you're catching up fast. You're a natural lover…" Percy shivered, mentally trying to stop himself from wanting any more, he would _not _beable to take it at the moment, and he was more than man enough to admit that.

"Is it usually meant to be like that?" Percy asked timidly.

"Not all the time, but sometimes, when the mood is right." Apollo replied cooly. Percy wasn't sure what to say. He struggled as he sat upright and drew his legs up, closing them for what felt like the first time in forever. The sun god crawled over, kissing Percy lightly on the lips. "Want me to kiss it better?" He asked suggestively, earning him a glare from his lover. "Point taken." He added, moving back. Percy tilted his head, Apollo was talking as if it were nothing new to him, but he could see sparks of excitement in the older god's eyes, they made him smile, Apollo seemed so down to earth when they were together, he acted differently around other gods, though it did slip a little around Poseidon now, but he still kept him close at all times, reserving this special side for him. Apollo always made sure he was okay, it was comforting really, having Apollo there behind him no matter what. He sighed and laid back down lazily, much to Apollo's amusement. "I've worn you out?" he asked, smiling.

"You always wear me out." Percy replied, already wanting to just sink into the comfort of Apollo's bed.

"Get some sleep, you'll need it." Apollo said softly, but Percy was already falling asleep. The sun god watched him a moment, smiling contentedly before sliding down next to him and wrapping the quilt over their bodies.

**...End of Chapter 63...**

I hoped you all like it, please review!

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

**Crazy - PercyxNico (updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away – HermesxPercy (will be updated tomorrow)

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic) (will be updated tomorrow)

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

**Guilt - PercyxPoseidon (updated)**

In The Line of Duty – PercyxNico (will be updated tomorrow)

**Hell - Percy (NEW, uploaded)**

**Poker Face - Percyxsurprise! (NEW, uploaded)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

P.S. if any of you are interested, I've been uploading some of my older artwork onto my deviant-art account, so check it out if you want. Hopefully I should have more of my FanFic illustrations up soon. :)

Until next time,

-Pp


	64. Bond Godly Bond

Helloo :)

My excuse for not updating the one or two, or three other stories that I said I would is in today's other updated story. It involves me repeatedly stabbing my personal statement and so on and so forth.

Anyway, yay! A fast update! We like those!

**Thank you so much for the reviews,** I know I don't have much time to reply to them anymore and most people find replies irritating when they're lengthy, but feel free to ask questions and I will answer, just out the word question into your review or something so I can just type it into my email search and be all like muahahaha, I have the power! But hey, I'll probably remember either way. :)

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 64 - Bond. Godly Bond…**

_He was tied up, hanging from chains from above and held down with barbed wire wrapped around his feet, he was terrified. There was another person with him, glowing yellow eyes, piercing into his soul._

_He was hurting him, he knew he was bleeding and broken, the scene kept shifting, he felt a hand on his body, he felt sick, his clothes were ripped from him and the hand started to invade further._

_It shifted again, he was on the floor, pain exploding through his body._

Apollo cried out as he woke, bolting up in bed and waking his lover next to him, startling the boy into a panic.

"Apollo?!" He asked, half scared for himself too, but the sun god was already out of bed, running quickly into the bathroom. "Apollo?" He heard him retching. He was overwhelmed with panic, he didn't know what to do, _Apollo? Sick? _those words just didn't go together. It took him a few seconds to get up after him, wincing at the odd feeling between his legs while walking as fast as he could after Apollo. The older god really was being sick. "Apollo?" He said hesitantly, moving to kneel by him, do something, anything, to help.

"I'm fine, go back to bed." Percy hesitated. "Please." He turned his head slightly. The sea prince could see that his face was pale and he unsurprisingly looked distressed. "Percy." He said in a warning tone. Percy felt compelled to do as he was told; he very reluctantly left, sitting back down on the bed. He'd left the bathroom door open to keep an ear on him but Apollo shut it.

He watched the door intently, waiting.

…

Apollo breathed deeply, he'd managed to handle it when Percy had told him before, but _feeling_ it, feeling what _Percy _had, how Percy had… It made his stomach turn. Oceanus had stripped him bare, cast his filthy eyes on Percy's body, touched him, hurt him… the sun god heaved, shaking with anger.

He washed his face, trying to clear his head but also to feel the water on his skin, feel clean and rid the taste of vomit a little. He hated sick, it was definitely one of his least favourite things.

When he stepped out Percy was sat on the bed waiting for him. He could tell that the boy waited to run over and see if he was okay, he could see it in his eyes, but he remained where he was, as instructed. Apollo stood by him, pulling the young god into a hug, he wished he hadn't of woken him, but he'd screamed, in anger, frustration, hate, fear… the reality must have been so much worse for him…

"I'm sorry." He said softly against his lover's hair.

Percy wriggled out of his embrace. "What's wrong?" He wanted to know what could make Apollo sick, could gods be ill? Even if they could, could _Apollo _be ill?

"Nothing, don't worry" but he did worry, he didn't believe that for one minute. He withdrew and stared at the sun god with a look of stubborn pleading on his face. Apollo smiled softly at his concern, brushing his fingers along the boy's cheek. "Just a bad dream" Percy didn't have to be feeling that he was being honest to know he was. _What was so bad that had Apollo puking?_

"You have bad dreams?"

"More or less." Percy stared at him curiously and Apollo's expression darkened somewhat. "I saw your pain Percy, I felt your pain." the sea prince wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"My..." he asked, confused.

"Your time with Oceanus."

Percy felt a knot in his stomach, he could feel himself paling. "You dreamt about that?"

"We might dream of each other's experiences" a thousand questions ran through Percy's head. "Yes, it's what you had." he remembered the dream of the giant lizard and shivered, he realised why it had felt wrong, and... the bow! he felt so stupid for not realising before. When he came back from his thoughts, it was to see Apollo smiling at him sweetly, obviously patiently waiting for Percy to arrive back on planet Earth.

"It made you sick?" the answer was apparent, but Percy wanted Apollo to tell him, everything felt better when Apollo explained it.

The sun god wore a soft expression, picking at Percy's hair while he spoke. "I can't bear to know that you were in so much pain..." his face darkened. "believe me when I say that not even your father would approve of what I would like to do to him."

"forget about him." Percy said bluntly, his face indifferent. Apollo blinked, Percy seemed genuine, perhaps he was just tired of hearing about it, finally trying to move on.

He smiled. "yes Lord Percy." an idea crossed his mind. "Come." he grabbed his lover's hand and pulled him out the room.

Percy wondered where they could possibly be going stark naked like this, but didn't question it.

His questions were answered when Apollo took him through the door that he knew went down to his pool. The sun god stopped at the pool edge, completely naive and un-expecting of the shove that he swiftly received, sending him flying into the water. When he surfaced he saw Percy on the floor, near rolling with laughter.

"I don't think that was funny at all." he said, but Percy still laughed, now more so that Apollo looked like a vexed kitten. The sun god pouted, he supposed that he should have seen it coming. Again. He swam to the pool edge and waited until his lover's laughter died down. "Finished?"

"Yes." Percy replied, grinning.

"Coming in?" Apollo asked, leaning up on the pool side to kiss him.

"You're naked." Percy stated to point out the obvious.

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Never skinny dipped Percy?" He asked, a slight smirk creeping onto his face.

"No, actually… I thought that generally involves a lake? And being in public? And night?"

"We'll do it sometime." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"We will?"

"Yes." Apollo said confidently.

Percy laughed and slipped in beside him, exchanging a brief kiss before he swam backwards, down into the water. He felt free in the water, no matter how you thought about it, he was pretty much half sea creature. Well, he wasn't human now, he was a god. He wondered what that technically made him… he winced at the thought of the gods, in one form or another, taking the half of him that was his mother. It was a sad thing to think about.

Percy became aware of Apollo swimming down to him. The sun god pointed up to the surface, beckoning Percy to follow before swimming up. The sea child took a moment to watch his older lover's body before he even thought about moving. He kicked off from the bottom of the pool and surfaced in front of Apollo.

"I endeavoured to make you happier, not depress you further." Apollo said, almost in a sad kind of frustration.

"I'm not depressed." Percy said in defence. Sometimes Apollo would beg to differ on that. The sea prince pouted, flicking water over Apollo.

"You're a child." Percy smirked and stuck his tongue out before swimming back leisurely. Apollo moved forward, pulling Percy close to him and sliding the boy's legs around his waist.

The sea prince wasn't content with letting Apollo be as dominant as he clearly was being, _no one_ dominated him in his own element. He pushed Apollo down into the water, pinning him to the pool floor and grinning triumphantly at the god's almost surprised expression.

Instead of fighting back Apollo leaned up, capturing his lips in a searing kiss, hardly noticing that he was breathing water again, he didn't even feel the weight of it. Percy kissed him fiercely, settling between the sun god's legs and letting their growing erections clash. He kept a firm grip on Apollo's wrists, delving his tongue into his mouth and tasting him.

When they pulled apart they were breathless, taking a second before their voices returned.

"You know, I've never done it at the bottom of a pool…" Apollo said suggestively, lifting a leg to hook around Percy's waist and pull him closer.

He got the suggestion loud and clear. His cheeks turned red, halting a moment before pulling away from Apollo and swimming to the surface, heaving himself out the water to sit on the pool edge. He shivered, wrapping his arms around his body as Apollo swam up after him.

He stared down intently into the water, narrowing his eyes and pulling a leg out, he pressed a thumb over the skin of his ankle.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked, having surfaced next to him.

"Look." Percy replied, pointing to his foot. Apollo looked closely and saw what he was referring to, the scars from his encounter with Oceanus' Piranha. He looked back up to see Percy smiling, but still slightly blushed.

He didn't comment on Percy running away, he merely leaned up on the pool edge and kissed the boy deeply. "Come." He said simply, climbing out of the water and walking over to his nest of pillows in the corner of the room. They both sat down and started kissing eagerly, Percy regaining some much needed confidence. Apollo laid himself down, gently guiding Percy down on top of him, he spread his legs, enjoying the feel of Percy settling between them. He casually snapped his fingers, retrieving his oil and pressing it into Percy's hand.

He shook a little with nerves, pouring some oil over his hand and spreading it around his fingers. He reached between the sun god's legs, gingerly pressing in a finger, just like the last time he did this, _right here_. Apollo groaned at the penetration, he slid the finger in and out just a few more times before adding another, continuing to kiss him lovingly. He twisted and scissored, trying to find Apollo's special place…

"Percy, more!" Apollo cried, pulling his lips away and arching his hips up against the boy's fingers. Percy worked in another finger, gasping at the unhindered moan it drew from Apollo's lips, he'd almost forgotten how beautiful he was on the receiving end of things, Percy was almost jealous that he'd only done this once before when Apollo did it all the time, almost literally all the time. "There! Percy, there!" The sun god writhed, desperate not just for pleasure, but for Percy.

The sea prince bit his lip, as much as he was nervous, he wanted to take Apollo, the thought of it was exciting in itself, he could have Apollo, take a god, claim him as his own…

"Now, Percy… please, I need you…" he pulled his fingers and swallowed his nerves, picking the oil back up and pouring it over his erection. He caught just a hint of uncertainty in the god's eyes, and he realised, he hadn't done this before, he recognised it from himself, and he just knew, that although Apollo was trying to hide it, he was feeling a little bit like Percy did on their first time... He almost changed his mind as he moved to push into Apollo, but he was severely glad he didn't, he almost came there and then, he groaned involuntarily, feeling Apollo's hot, tight body around him, even if somewhere at the back of his mind he missed the feeling of Apollo filling him. "Percy, move" Apollo groaned, the boy did as he was told, pulling out and pushing back in, it took all his concentration to not come early, he didn't think he'd ever be able to live it down. Apollo wasn't helping, the feel of his delicious body, the moaning and the begging… it was damn near overwhelming. He reined in some control, distracting himself with the pursuit of making Apollo feel good.

They moved together, shifting into just the right position, Apollo clawed at Percy's back, moaning against the boy's neck.

Percy groaned at into his boyfriend's shoulder, holding him close as he moved, not fast, but not slow either, a pace that they were both happy with.

"Oh Percy, _Percy_- don't stop, please, _please_!" Apollo continued to babble pleas, and yet again Percy was in awe of how vocal his lover was, he dug his nails into Apollo's thigh, drowning in the sensations.

He'd known he wasn't going to last long, but Apollo didn't either, crying out something suspiciously similar to an ancient Greek curse word as he came, coating their stomach as his body clamped down almost painfully on his lover. Percy moaned openly against Apollo's shoulder as he came into him, hips jerking his finish. He panted against the sun god's shoulder, coming down from his sex crazed high, he pulled out and sat back, limbs shaking. He looked over at the breathless Apollo, godly body exposed, sweaty and used in the most loving way possible. The sight was enough to make Percy growl.

"Why are you so far away? Apollo asked meekly, looking over at Percy with big blue eyes. As soon as Percy crawled back over Apollo pulled the boy onto his back, quickly snuggling against his chest. The sea prince was taken aback by Apollo's downright submissive behaviour, he watched the blonde as he wriggled to get comfortable, nuzzling his chest and wrapping a leg around his body. Percy held him, still breathing deeply from their previous efforts. He stroked his fingers the tresses of golden hair thoughtfully.

"Apollo?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." Percy said simply.

Apollo smiled. "I love you too my Perseus." He replied dreamily, kissing just below a nipple.

Percy laid his head back, sighing in contentment, he fell asleep, possessively holding Apollo close to his body.

…

The sun god felt happy, he never wanted to tell Percy, though he guessed he might end up doing at some point… but, that had been the first time he'd been taken. He'd been touched there before sure, he'd wanted to have the experience, and the more modern world had offered more ways to… simulate such things. But he had never actually been on the receiving end of gay sex before, he liked it. More so he liked it with Percy. The boy just needed a little confidence and he'd be fine, he didn't want Percy worrying.

He lifted his head when Percy twitched, the sea prince's previously peaceful features were disturbed.

"Percy?" The boy merely grumbled in his sleep, holding onto him tighter. He closed his eyes. Percy felt scared, lonely… "Percy." He held the boy as he used his powers over the boy to wake him up.

As soon as he was up he clung even tighter onto Apollo, catching his breath. "What? I'm here." Apollo wriggled free of his lover's vice like grip, Percy was getting strong…

"Oh so you did hear me?" The sun god asked, smiling down softly at Percy.

"Yeah… I was, um, I couldn't…" the boy rubbed his eyes, twisting his back, they'd moved around so much before that they'd worked all of the cushions aside, leaving only a blanket between his back and the floor.

"What did I inflict on you this time?" Apollo asked sadly, just taking a guess.

Percy blinked, trying to wake himself up. "Just a dream." He sat up, working his way onto his feet. "It's cold down here, come on." Percy started walking away but Apollo flew to his side, instantly taking them into his bedroom.

The sun god wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. "What's the matter?" He asked quietly, relief flooding through him when Percy relaxed into his hold.

"Are they always memories?" The sea prince asked quietly.

Apollo lifted his head, giving it a little thought. "Usually I think, why?" Percy seemed even more put down than before. The boy held Apollo's hands tightly.

"I saw people, they were all dead, all of them…" Percy shook a little and Apollo saw all he needed to know.

"They're dreams of mine, mixed with a little reality" Apollo guided Percy back to his bed, sitting the younger god down. "When I first became powerful I was afraid I'd lose control of myself, send horrible diseases and plagues throughout the world… and sometimes, I sort of did." He said sadly. Percy stared at him with a blank expression. "The Black Death, Percy, the plague."

The new god didn't know what to say, he remained quiet, holding onto the sun god's hand.

"I didn't mean to, I'm a healer, not a killer. But it's complicated, things were happening and-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." Apollo closed his open mouth, smiling softly. Percy watched him closely, in awe of his humanity, he pondered that_, humans were made to be like gods in behaviour, so, the compassion that he values so highly must just come from the gods, originally… _thinking about stuff like that just gave him a headache. He gazed back over at Apollo… leaning over to touch him, hold him. He nuzzled his neck, breathing in his sunshine and scent of man. He touched his lips hesitantly against Apollo's throat, again, and again, growing more hungry every time. "I love you, more than anything…" he pushed Apollo flat on the bed and straddled his waist, all the time keeping their kisses going.

Just as things were getting interesting Percy phone started ringing again. The boy collapsed against Apollo chest, chuckling. "Oh for fucks sake"

"Language Percy." He scolded playfully.

He rolled his eyes, crawling across the bed and delving his hand underneath to find his phone on the floor next to Apollo's. The screen was lit up, displaying Karl's name. He glanced to the other god, sort asking if he could answer it without seeming impolite to him, after receiving a nod he answered, though still earning himself a suspicious stare.

He rolled onto his back and spoke to his friend, noticing Apollo sitting at the end of the bed looking rather put out. Percy poked him with his foot and shared a smile before realising he was still on the phone. "No, yeah, he's here… no, we weren't… yes I'm sure… I can't, I'm staying with Apollo for a while…" the sun god smiled, taking Percy's foot into his lap and stroking his fingers down his leg. "No, we're not… of course I'm telling the truth… well yeah, but… you can talk." Apollo started rubbing Percy's foot, smiling in delight when he clearly caught somewhere ticklish. "No, we're not, I swear. At least not technically…" Apollo grinned, lifting his lover's leg up to kiss his thigh, but Percy just shot him a glare. "He's just trying to be annoying." The sea prince skilfully held in a groan. "Yeah, probably for the best." He gave the sun god a playful kick in the shoulder. "I'll talk to you later." The phone call ended.

"You know, I think he likes you." The sun god mumbled against his leg.

"Of course he likes me" Apollo looked at him sharply. "He's my friend."

"Not what I meant." Apollo replied, continuing to kiss along his flesh.

"I know what you meant. No one is going to 'take me away' from you" he said, the elder god cast his eyes up, looking unconvinced. "Especially not Karl."

"What makes you so sure?" Apollo asked, having made his way back to his foot.

"He's rather attached to his girlfriend."

"Means nothing if he likes you."

"It means everything, and he doesn't like me, not like that."

"Good, because only I get to like you." Apollo said confidently.

"You're scary obsessive, you know that?" Apollo paused.

"Do I scare you Percy?" He stared into Percy's eyes.

"No."

"I fear sometimes that you _should_ be scared."

"I could never be scared of you." Percy moved to sit up but Apollo pushed him back down, crawled over his body and straddled his hips. He snapped his fingers and was suddenly holding his golden ropes, he tied Percy's wrists together by hand, lifting them above the boy's head and attaching the rope to the head board.

He dragged his nails lightly down Percy's chest. "Is this okay Perseus?" He asked. Percy nodded. "Good." The sun god moved things swiftly forward, stroking Percy's hardness while retrieving his oil, pouring some on with his strokes, he was trying not to go too fast, he knew Percy lost control of himself when they did. He reached a slick hand between his own legs, pressing his fingers into his body and hastily stretching himself.

Percy was almost surprised when Apollo impaled himself on his length, they both cried out, as if it was shocking to both of them.

Apollo went at his own pace, riding Percy's cock, driving the boy below him crazy. He made sure to keep Percy from undoing the rope this time, he still didn't know how he'd managed it before when he was playing with the ice. He stroked himself, half unaware of how loud he was being, he felt Percy's hips jerk up harshly as the boy came, calling out his name as if the world depended on it. He felt Percy's seed fill him shortly before his own end consumed him.

…

"Percy, may I ask you a question?" The sun god said quietly, stroking Percy's hair with his fingers. They laid curled up in bed facing each other, night had fallen and Apollo had brought candles back onto the scene, placing a few on each of the bedside tables to light the otherwise dark bedroom.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Apollo's formality. "You may." He retorted, smiling happily at his boyfriend.

"Where do you consider yourself to live?"

Percy thought about it a moment, he wasn't- couldn't be at camp anymore, he refused to stay at his mom's and Paul's anymore, and yet, he wasn't really living here, was he? He guessed he didn't have a permanent home anymore. "I don't know, I guess I haven't put much thought into it"

"I see." Apollo said quietly, he seemed a little disappointed with Percy's answer. A few moments of silence lay between them before Percy had to point out the elephant in the room.

"What's up?" The sun god returned his eyes onto Percy.

"I would be honoured if you considered your home to be with me, on Olympus, or maybe here too… I know you're not too fond of Olympus, but now, if you wanted your own place there you could do that instead…"

"I go wherever you want me to, but… I'd get lonely if I were anywhere but with you." He looked at the sun god with big green eyes.

"Then I want you to stay with me. Here, and on Olympus on occasion, perhaps." Apollo said happily making Percy smile, before leaning over to kiss the boy's head. "Would you like me to retrieve your things?"

"Later." Percy replied, squeezing Apollo's hand. The elder god might be too happy about it to realise, but Percy felt he had to tell his mom first, she might already have guessed, anyone could, immortals generally have a home on Olympus, maybe she thinks that's where he is now… it wouldn't be an irrational guess. "It's the middle of the night." Apollo nodded in understanding.

Percy chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing, just, Paul's going to go mad, I'm already behind on my schoolwork."

"Maybe I could teach you?" Apollo said, Percy seemed reluctant. "I've taught you some Greek before-" he offered.

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is" Percy replied, laughing.

"Well you certainly didn't need help with your swearing."

"In case you haven't noticed I've had a lot to curse about." Percy pouted at the scolding he was always getting for it. "I won't do it again mommy, I promise."

Apollo smirked. "liar."

"Apollo?"

"Yes Percy?"

"Why did you want me to, um…" the sun god smiled.

"I want us to do everything together, besides, you'd be mad at me if I stopped you walking again…" Apollo answered, with a twinkle of confidence in his eyes.

Percy shifted a bit closer "I don't know about that…" Apollo liked that suggestion, he leaned forward, closing the gap between them and kissing his lover.

…

He made love to Percy slowly; it was nearly morning by the time they had finished. The new god passing out; drowned in euphoria. Apollo smiled softly as he cleaned off the younger's body, kissing the soft skin gently before wrapping him in warmth. He was consumed by how happy Percy was feeling, the younger god couldn't hide his feelings as well when he was asleep, it was comforting to feel. Percy was his, all his. Forever.

He didn't care if he was being obsessive, no one was going to take Percy away, no one was going to even look at Percy without permission, they definitely weren't going to touch him and they most certainly weren't going to hurt him.

…**End of Chapter 64…**

*pummels you with writing stick of fury!* please review! *holds out tray of ninjabread-men*

One of you is going to snap my stick now… again… you know who you are… -.-

…

Shameless advertising time :D

Series:

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Crazy - PercyxNico

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

**In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico (updated)**

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-PancaekPirate


	65. Together

**Hi everyone! Merry Christmas! :) something to get you through the last few hours of Christmas Eve. For you guys in America anyway. **** it's midnight here O.o**

***grumble* even though I'm at work tomorrow… -.-**

…

"_Apollo, what's with the ribbon?" The sea prince asked._

_"Well, it is Christmas tomorrow, and I noticed that you're not properly wrapped, my Perseus." Apollo replied, snapping the ribbon taut in his hands._

_"Don't. You. Dare."_

_The sun god grinned. "Then I suppose this will be interesting."_

…

There is more smut in this chapter, though a bit more plot too… but the time when they must return to Olympus nears. ;3

Enjoy!

…**Chapter 65 - Together…**

"Apollo?" Percy croaked, coming out of his sleep induced atrophy. He sat up to see his blonde sun god sat at his desk writing. The blinds by him were open, bathing him in his bright golden sunshine, it made him look beautiful…

"Yes Percy?" The demigod just stared at him a moment.

"M'nothing." He dropped back down, he'd only wanted to know where he was.

Apollo stalked over, smirking at the way Percy watched him. He crawled over the bed, over his lover. "Perseus, will you marry me? He asked, smiling.

Percy shot him an odd stare. "No." The sun god's smile didn't falter.

"Will you marry me, _please?"_

"No." Percy repeated, a small laugh escaping.

Apollo pouted. "Why not?"

"I've told you why not."

"But we'll be together." The sun god stroked a finger up Percy's chest. "I've already thought about where we can have our wedding." The boy raised an eyebrow. "We'll have it on Olympus."

"Oh really?" He asked in amusement.

"Old Olympus, in Greece, it's where all divine weddings take place. Out of tradition mainly, but it's a beautiful place to have it." Percy stared at him blankly.

"_Yeah_, this is partly why I'm not marrying you." Apollo frowned and for a moment Percy thought he'd really upset him.

"I want you to be my husband." Percy squirmed uncomfortably, that sounded weird to hear… "You know, you don't have to to rebel against us anymore"

"I'm not rebelling against anyone." Apollo looked unconvinced. "Really, I'm not. Least of all you. I'll marry you, just, not now."

"Okay." Apollo said forlornly, pressing a gentle kiss against Percy's lips.

"Apollo, as embarrassed as I am to admit this… you being on top of me is kind of turning me on." Percy said bluntly, he didn't mean to defer from the conversation but as of recently if he neglected a hard on it just got painful.

The sun god smirked, Percy didn't seem very embarrassed, perhaps more awkward than anything else, but even then, not much. He flew back at godly speed, stalking around the bed and looking down domineeringly at his naked young lover. "Touch yourself."

"W-what?"

"Touch yourself." He flew back on top of the boy, taking Percy's hand and wrapping it around his engorged length. He grinned devilishly at the small whimper that erupted from Percy's mouth. He flew back again, continuing his stalking.

Percy couldn't help himself, his eyes closed as he gave himself a squeeze, it was an odd familiarity to be in control of his own pleasure once again. He gave himself an experimental few strokes, groaning as he tightened his grip at the head. He bit his lip, free hand clenching in the bed sheets at his side and head twisting back against the bed whilst he tugged at his length. He tried to keep himself from going too fast, he wasn't sure why, something between not wanting to disappoint Apollo and not wanting to finish too fast, he'd come to want more than just jerking off, even if that did sound greedy.

He shifted his legs, heels digging against the bed and sliding down the sheets. He practically panted, unaware of how desperate he felt.

Apollo had expected it to be erotic, it was, incredibly so, but it was so different… Percy looked so innocent… he'd done nothing but have sex for the past few days and yet he still looked so… _pure… _it was beautiful, just breathtakingly beautiful… just laid there giving himself an innocent, youthful form of self-pleasure. He watched the boy with fascination, the way his body gently writhed, hips rocking into his hand.

"Apollo, I- I can't, not without you…" The sun god halted, eyes quickly scanning over Percy's body… he was close, Apollo could feel the rush burning through the boy, _so close, so very close…_

"I want to watch you come Percy…" he said, continuing he walk, his lover let out a small groan of frustration, moving his free hand with the aim of massaging his balls, perhaps even, if he felt adventurous, maybe even down to play at his entrance, but… "ah, Percy; one hand only." Apollo had never looked so evil. _Asshole_. Percy thought sharply. "Do you have _any_ idea how beautiful you are when you orgasm? It's enchanting -keep going-" he scolded mid-sentence. "_The _mostbeautiful thing I have ever witnessed in all of my life… I admit it Percy, I'm obsessed with you, I loveyou, I _worship_ you. In my eyes no other can compare to you. -faster-" he commanded. "Does it intimidate you Percy? I know it makes your heart race. You do as you're told, mostly without question, why? I know why. I feel it from you, I sense it from every pore of your body, you love me, it scares you. It excites you, to go with something on faith alone." The boy was trying to hang onto Apollo's every word, everything that was leaving his mouth was important, and despite the building coil in his navel, he was determined to hear it all. "You have faith in me Perseus, I am your friend, your lover, your god. All of which is true for me as well… _I am yours_…" sea green eyes suddenly opened, giving the blonde a piercing stare.

"Then get over here. _Now_." There wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice, it was a direct order. Apollo flew over, pressing his hips firmly between Percy's thighs. He pressed hard kisses against his lips, hastily slicking his fingers in mere seconds. The sea prince groaned while biting at sun god's earlobe when the fingers pierced his opening, his twisted his hips up to meet them before making a quick decision. He grabbed Apollo's wrist and pulled the digits from his body. "that doesn't matter, I want you _now." _Apollo had to make some eye-contact, he had to know Percy was sure he wanted it like this… he poured a generous amount of oil over himself, half on purpose and half in haste, before quickly pushing into Percy's body, and oh how his lover howled, that small squeak before that unhindered moan… it was enough to drive him crazy.

Percy felt stretched and full, it burned a little, but he liked it, Apollo's hardness forcing him to accommodate…

"Move!" Apollo definitely liked having Percy in charge. The sun god started thrusting, not caring to hold back his pace. The boy below him pulled him down and forced almost angry kisses against his lips before ravaging his neck. "Apollo!" He was going to come soon, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't hold himself back. He arched up against the elder god, crying out as he released.

The sun god made to pull out after letting Percy ride out his orgasm, despite being sorely tempted to just continue pounding into him until he himself was finished, after all, Percy had started it, but he was nowhere near. The boy's sea green eyes were on him again.

"Don't you dare stop." Percy snapped. Apollo didn't think twice, he barely even thought once, he just _did_. "Faster!" The boy twisted, bucking his hips up and meeting Apollo's thrusts. He heard the sun god growl before shifting, he hooked an arm beneath his leg and tossed it onto his shoulder while the other he just hiked high on his hip. Percy hated that he couldn't kiss anymore, but the new angle was in every sense of the word divine, despite already coming he remained as hard as ever. "Oh god, Apollo, harder! _Harder!_

Apollo held his lover's hips up as he slammed into him harshly, he groaned heavily, he felt like he'd waited forever to be like this with Percy, to do this for him… Percy's body was hot, too hot, fire was burning between them, melting their bodies together. Apollo leaned forward, near bending Percy double as he pressed kisses against the boy's lips. "_Perseus, look into my eyes_." he growled in Greek beneath his breath.

The sea prince opened his eyes, looking straight into the glowing sapphires that stared down at him, his were glowing too, burning a bright green. He felt that coming apart feeling again, he felt like Apollo was taking him somewhere… he shouted as he came for the second time, feeling his body explode with pleasure and moaning shamelessly when he felt Apollo's hot seed fill him. He was starting to look forward to that feeling every time they did this, and he'd missed it when they had switched around.

As he calmed down he noticed their bodies glowing, not their bodies… it suddenly occurred to him that they were in their godly forms, bright, glowing, powerful, beautiful… Apollo looked, beautiful…

All too soon he seemed to fall back to planet earth and catch his breath, he felt tired, exhausted even, Apollo came back too, kissing down his neck gently. He realised that had he still been mortal that would have killed him.

"You're just my dirty little thing aren't you?" He said softly, lips travelling up to press light, affectionate kisses onto his lover's mouth. Percy opened his eyes, only just noticing that he had them closed.

"Little?" He asked. Apollo chuckled, kissing Percy's head as he pulled away from the boy's body.

As he moved Percy didn't miss the guilty expression that crossed his boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry Percy."

He gave the sun god a lopsided smile. "What?" He watched in confusion as Apollo returned his hand down between Percy's legs, stroking fingers over his sensitive entrance, the boy felt the familiar feeling of Apollo's healing.

"I made you bleed."

Percy went red. "It's okay." He said, sitting up and pulling his hips away from the elder god's hand. That particular tingle felt rather peculiar _there._

He sat on his side, hiding all sensitive parts from Apollo's view with his legs. "Stay like that! Don't move!" He said out of sudden enthusiasm. He leapt form the bed, retrieving his sketchbook, the naughty sketchbook and started drawing, eyes flicking up to look at him every few seconds.

Percy watched him curiously, keeping his pose without question. His eyes and his thoughts drifted down to the ring on his finger, it felt like part of him now. He glanced over to Apollo's near identical one, wondering about Apollo wanting them to be married. He guessed it might not be _too _traumatic, not the wedding itself anyway… but, he liked feeling that he had some control of their relationship, if they got married Apollo could do whatever he wanted, and he'd have to stay by him completely bitter about it because he knew he just wouldn't be able to do the same, he'd be just like Hera… a look of horror crossed his face, being like that, forever… he suddenly felt the need to get rough with Apollo again, dominate him out of some instinctive need to mark him as his… it took him a while to realise Apollo was trying to talk to him.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming." He said, setting down his finished drawing.

"Sorry… I was just thinking." He offered the sun god an apologetic smile.

"About me I hope." Apollo commented happily.

"Yeah…" the elder god stared at him suspiciously, that didn't sound too encouraging.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He managed a more convincing smile.

Apollo stood up and walked over to his lover. "You know, I have the strangest desire to eat… _blue_ cookies?" he said, smiling.

"Me too. My mom makes amazing blue cookies."

"_Blue _cookies?" He repeated, emphasising his confusion over the word _blue._

Percy smiled. "Yeah, I like blue."

"But cookies?"

"It pissed my step-father off among other things, so everything my mom made had to be blue. Everything."

"Perhaps I could ask if I could try one someday…"

"Perhaps." Percy said playfully. The sun god knelt on the bed, reaching out to stroke his fingers down Percy's cheek.

"So how are you enjoying my company, I did, after all, promise to make you feel good."

"Are you going to cheat on me?" Apollo blinked.

"What- No."

"Oh."

"Oh? What? Where did that come from?"

"I'm just asking."

"You think I would?" Percy was confused, Apollo seemed offended.

"I think you have no reason not to."

"How about I love you." Percy furrowed his brow.

"Is that enough for you?" He asked quietly.

"It's _everything_ to me… is it enough for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am _I _enough for you?"

"I only want you, all of you. I don't ever want to have to share you… I can't… " he started to feel a little flustered. He moved to wrap his arms around the sun god but Apollo clearly wanted to have this serious conversation face to face and tried to hold him away. "I want to hold you!" Percy cried in frustration, his upset clear in his voice.

Apollo let him get close, suddenly feeling the need to have Percy near after hearing him upset like that. "I'm not going to be unfaithful to you Percy… I swear… I swear on the Styx." Percy flinched a little, partly because of what he actually said and partly because of his tone, but mostly because of the sincerity he felt coming from Apollo at that moment. He snuggled closer to him, holding him tightly. The sun god kissed his young lover's head, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Why are you so worried about me being unfaithful to you? It's _you _I'm worried about."

Percy pulled back sharply. "Why? I would never-"

"I know, and I'd hate for you to want to be with someone else, but I've said this before Percy, you're young and you'll want to be with other people and experience other things-"

"Like what?" Percy was going red from embarrassment and was more than a little insulted.

"Like everything life has to offer" Percy glared at him. "I don't know- like different people, and women, Percy." The boy pursed his lips. That had done it. He glared at the other side of the room. "Percy"

"I'm not talking to you until you take it back." He said stubbornly.

"Percy that's silly… Percy… Percy… Percy stop it…" he didn't. Apollo sighed, moving quickly to be behind of his lover and hug him. "Okay, I'm sorry, I take it back." Percy was somewhat amazed at how quickly Apollo gave into his protest. He turned his head and looked sideways into Apollo's eyes.

"Thank you."

"I just didn't want to hold you back, I've taken so much from your life, I-"

"Get over yourself, I love you, and I just want _you_, no one else." Apollo smiled before thinking about what Percy had just said.

"Did you just tell me to get over myself?" Percy laughed.

"Yes. Someone has to." Apollo pulled Percy in to kiss his head, pushed hair out of his face, tucking the strands over his shoulder.

"Your hair has gotten pretty long" he stated idly.

"Don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it…" Percy grinned happily. "Better for the pulling." The grin fell. "Joking. It's beautiful." Apollo combed through the boy's hair with his fingers, getting caught in several knots along the length. "That's my fault, we've been playing pretty hard." A comb appeared in his hand and he started brushing through Percy's hair, working through the knots.

"I can brush my own hair you know…"

"No you can't, you're a teenager." He replied casually.

"Hey!"

"Shush and stay still." He brushed Percy's hair until it shone smoothly. "You see… perfect…" Percy stared at him a moment before fluffing his hair back into it's usual scruffy style, receiving a pointed look from Apollo.

Percy slipped himself into Apollo's lap.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you make me feel good."

"Good, I aim to please." Percy smiled, exchanging soft kisses with his boyfriend.

"I fancy a swim…" he glanced out the window, down to the glistening sea, it's waves sparkling in the bright sun. Apollo kissed his cheek, speaking softly against the skin of his neck.

"Then go… though to protect your modesty you might want to put something on. I realise again that you're not as unreserved as we are with our bodies… yet" the sun god snapped his fingers, dressing them both in beach shorts. "Much better. Now…" Apollo grabbed Percy's hand and pulled them both to their feet, he smirked as he broke into a run.

Percy should have panicked when Apollo ran for the window instead of the stairs, but he didn't, something he felt from Apollo had him trusting in his actions, even when they hit the glass, or should have. They went through as it it wasn't there, Apollo floated down to the beach below, smiling as his lover clung to his arms.

Percy shot him a glare. "I hate you"

"You love me and you know it." He replied, grinning.

"Maybe." Percy said with a sly look on his face.

Apollo narrowed his eyes. "Just go swim before I change my mind and lock you up in my bedroom."

"You know that doesn't actually sound like a bad idea-"

"Go. Percy." He replied, sounding severely tempted to. The sea prince walked out to the shore, hesitantly putting his feet in the path of the water. He felt good here, he walked in further before diving forward, plunging himself into the water.

The sea felt incredible, it was his domain, well, it was his father's technically, but it was still his home. He felt powerful here, he didn't know how long he spent there, swimming around, he tried to keep close to the shore but he wanted to swim deep into the water, go out to sea, it was instinctive. He idly noticed that he hadn't been worried at all, it all felt natural, no one could touch him here. Not again.

It was a while later when he started to sense Apollo feeling overly anxious, the sun god was waiting for him, had been for a while, he'd been so distracted he hadn't noticed. Maybe it was one of his new abilities that he was starting to get control over, and would only come on command rather than being thrown at him whenever they wanted like they had been doing so far. He'd been so absorbed in the new found feeling of the sea.

He swam fluidly back to the surface, mentally telling himself to monitor Apollo more closely. He walked back to the beach, Apollo was where he had left him, stood on the sand with his hand stuffed in his pockets and waiting rather awkwardly. He moved so fast that Apollo barely saw him coming, he leaped onto the sun god, slamming into him so hard he stumbled backwards. He pressed kisses against Apollo's lips, threading his fingers into ruffled blonde hair.

Apollo pulled their lips apart and looked into excited green eyes. "I want to do something for you, but I have to go, you'll have to wait until sundown." Percy stared at him a moment before twisting his head, looking back at the sun. He didn't know how he knew, but he just felt that it would be in about… forty minutes. He looked back to Apollo, he didn't want him to go anywhere, they hadn't been apart for ages, it wasn't right, they couldn't be separated… he swallow the rising panic and tried to rationalise it.

"Okay" he said calmly. Apollo kissed him before setting him down on the sand. "But you won't be gone long, right?" he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"No, not long. There are some of you clothes in the wardrobe but you'll have to walk there, since you still can't…" he snapped his fingers, putting some clothes on himself.

The sun god kissed him and disappeared. Percy felt the loss like a punch to the chest, Apollo felt so far away, he couldn't quite pinpoint him… all he kept getting was far away. _Far _away.

He looked around before trying to snap his fingers, having to look down himself to see if it had actually done anything. He huffed. Of course it hadn't, he felt ridiculous for even trying, he walked quickly into the house and up the stairs to nose in the wardrobe.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror, he was bitten and scratched, lines of gold down his back and hips, he slipped his shorts off and looked at himself further, he shook his head quickly, opening the wardrobe and finding some of his clothes.

He was dressed and ready for when Apollo returned.

"Casual, I like it." Apollo commented, picking at Percy's t-shirt. "Hold on" he slinked his arms around the boy's body and heaved him up into his embrace. He teleported them elsewhere, to their spot on the cliffs, where under the blaze of the setting sun was set a blanket, two glasses and a bottle of wine.

…

"You know, Apollo, I think I loved you from the first time I saw you." Percy said drunkenly, nestled in Apollo's embrace with his back to the sun god's chest.

"Percy, you were a child when you first saw me"

"Your point?"

"It's okay to admit that you had a childhood crush on me." He said smugly.

"No, you're right." He linked his fingers into Apollo's. "it was your car I fell in love with."

"Well… it _is _a sexy car." Percy laughed

"Yeah and I…" he trailed off, Apollo waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Percy?"

The boy felt like his mind was elsewhere, like he was being forced to watch memories that he had no recollection of. "my head feels weird, really, really…"

"Yes, you're drunk."

Percy pouted. "I'm not drunk, you're drunk!" Apollo chuckled.

"I'm not drunk Percy. Would you like me to be?" Percy twisted in his hold, turning around onto his stomach and knees. He leaned forward, capturing his lips in a hard kiss.

"Apollo, will you make love to me? Right here, right now…" the corners of the sun god's mouth turned up.

"I think that would taking advantage of you in your current inebriated state."

"Shhh… then, get more drunk than me, so I can take advantage of you." Apollo pushed him back onto his arse and they sat cross legged facing each other.

"You're a charming drunk, have I ever told you that?" The sun god asked, bringing a glass of wine to his lips.

"I think you have."

"If I'd known you would get so drunk from three glasses I would have picked something a little weaker. It wasn't _actually _my intention to get you drunk." He smiled at the childish pout on Percy's face. "Tell me Percy, how many times have you actually been drunk, before being with me?" The sea prince looked up thoughtfully.

"Fou-five times." He answered, grinning. Apollo cocked his head a little in understanding, that would explain the low tolerance. Poseidon knew how to hold his

drink, but when he got drunk, he _really _got drunk. Some of the things he'd done, in fact, some of the things all of the gods have done… they were just laughable. Little known secret, when Dionysus was attacked when he was drunk, he hadn't actually meant to turn his attackers into dolphins, he was just drunk. "Apollo…" Percy started crawling over to his boyfriend like a predator. The sun god swallowed the rest of his drink in one and set his glass aside, allowing the boy to push him onto his back and straddle his waist.

The sea prince leaned down and caught Apollo's lips in a kiss that was intended to be soft, but ended up gnashing their teeth together harshly.

Apollo chuckled between kisses, eventually holding Percy back by his shoulders. "Always in such a rush." He stated.

Percy pouted. "You're mean, m'not as patient as you." He nearly fell sideways as Apollo guided him back to sit down.

"I have better concentration than you also." Apollo added. Percy shot him a drunken glare. "Relax, I'm getting there." He took another drink form his glass which magically seemed full again. They leaned toward each other and kissed, Percy having to put effort into not missing Apollo's mouth completely.

Despite Apollo's digs at him, he felt quite giggly and playful, he had the sudden urge to tell Apollo _everything _he knew, as you do when drunk. The sun god listened happily, ears pricking when Percy I'd something interesting. "Apollo, I had a dream about you." He'd said, grinning.

"Oh really, well I'd like to hear about that."

"We were on a beach, and you smiled at me" Percy smiled at the thought. "But you went away whenever I spoke to you."

"I'd never go away." Apollo said with comforting smile.

"Well I know that _now, _but that was years ago."

Apollo looked at him curiously. "Years ago?"

Percy nodded. "I have weird dreams a lot." He changed the subject quickly after getting bored with it. "I think I'd miss getting to call you my boyfriend." Percy said, with as much of a poker face as he could drunkenly manage. The sun god narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out the statement. "If I marry you."

"Percy, I'll be whatever you want me to be." The sea prince stared at him blankly.

"Fuck me you're amazing." He leaned in to kiss the sun god again but was rejected.

"No more wine for you." Percy pouted. "You know, you have remarkable self control for a new godling. You have neither destroyed something nor raped me."

"'Scuse me?"

"When you get stronger you might do things by accident, random bursts of power, it's normal. _I _destroyed a sizeable portion of a city when I was young."

"And the rape?" The sun god sighed,

"I've been controlling your hormones a little more than I've let on, mine too, which I've never really done much before."

"Why?"

"Because I hurt you when I was too rough, I don't want to hurt you. You're starting to push me out, so I can't feel you or sense anything without actually intending to."

Percy glared. "Stop it. I don't want you to do that."

"Percy-"

"Leave my hormones alone or I'll drown you." Apollo raised an eyebrow, Percy couldn't pull off drunk and angry, he just looked like an irritated puppy. "I don't like being controlled."

"Fair enough" Apollo smiled, he'd stop it later. Percy quickly calmed again, the subject changing almost immediately in his head. A look of wonder claimed his face as he looked straight at him.

"Can I sit on your throne?"

The sun god laughed awkwardly. "I don't think so Percy." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"Meanie." Apollo sighed, smiling at the adorable face Percy was pulling.

"Maybe someday." Percy grinned. "_Maybe."_

"I sat on my dad's once, he nearly blasted me…" the boy stared down at the ground with a lightly confused expression as she remembered that day.

"Yes, I heard." Apollo seemed to be watching him curiously. Percy really was one of a kind. "Here." He handed the boy another glass.

"I thought you said-"

"Percy, I can't stop you drinking, besides, we're having a good time aren't we?"

"A wonderful time." He leaned forward to accept a kiss. "Though you could still be drunker. You might not remember me making an idiot of myself." The sun smile knowingly.

"Very well." a glass of deep red wine appeared in his hand.

"What's that?"

"My favourite, something Dionysus makes. And before you ask, no. You can't try it." Percy tilted his head in question. "You're already drunk, this would finish you off. Besides, I chose yours carefully, you like it sweet."

Percy smiled, giving Apollo another badly aimed kiss. "I love you."

It was a good 20 minutes later when Apollo was laughing hysterically at nothing and giggling between light, sloppy kisses.

Percy was amazed at how drunk Apollo was, he said he'd get drunk and he really kept to his word. The sun god was utterly smashed, he was barely sitting up, his hair was a mess and his cheeks were flushed.

Percy was surprised for two reasons when Apollo leaped on top of him, one; he just wasn't expecting it, and two; he didn't think Apollo had the co-ordination to be able to move like that. He could taste the wine on his lips as the other god pressed heavy kisses against his mouth, grinding his body down. Percy was too drunk to do much other than accept it, he concentrated on reaching down between them and helping the fumbling god to undo his jeans, though he had no issue whipping them and everything but Percy's top off in just a few swift motions.

He returned to between Percy's legs and started to struggle with undoing his own trousers, nearly falling sideways in the process, which to his embarrassed frustration made the boy giggle. Percy tried to unfasten Apollo's shirt but failed miserably with any buttons after the first three, Apollo's response was to just rip the rest and throw the garment aside.

To their future regret, all preparation went to the wind as they both just got on with it, Apollo pushing into his lover hastily. But Percy was so drunk he didn't care, which was odd because it must have hurt like hell. He cried out as Apollo started thrusting, concentrating wholly on the movements of his hips.

"Apollo, faster, harder, please." Percy cried, desperately holding onto Apollo's back, unaware of the strength he was putting into his clawing of the tan skin. It was needy and desperate, he moaned as he felt Apollo's nails digging into his own body, his waist, arse and thighs. Hands just pushing his top out of the way to get at his heated flesh, one of those hands slipped down wrapping a leg around his hips, Percy felt Apollo's hot skin on the back of his shin as well as the fabric of his trousers that were barely hanging on him. That excited him, the idea that that they were so desperate that they hadn't even took the time to fully undress.

"Fuck! Percy, I love you." The sun god bit Percy's lower lip harshly before moving to the boy's neck, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh. "I love you so much." He paused a moment to forcefully remove Percy's top, leaving his shoulders open to attack, he growled statements between bites, but Percy could only scream and shout under the full onslaught. "So fucking beautiful… you're mine… mine forever…"

Percy loved that tongue on his flesh, teasing, lavishing, random thoughts crossed his mind, like where else he'd be willing to have that tongue. Why was everything Apollo did fantastic? And the sharp bites, he had no idea how hard Apollo was doing it, his entire body was on fire, he was consumed by it, blinded by it.

They continued in this manner for a little while, Apollo grabbed Percy's erection, pumping it as his thrusts grew erratic.

Percy shouted as he came, hips bucking up to meet Apollo, ribbons of his seed splashing between them, he swore he might have passed out, it was so powerful. Apollo continued pounding into his body, growling as he buried himself impossibly deep whilst he released inside of him.

The sun god rested his head against the sea prince's shoulder, breathing heavily between the groans of his euphoric high. He lifted his head to give Percy several slow kisses, that was when Percy could taste, instead of wine, the tang of a sweet blood, golden Ichor, god blood. It took him a minute to realise that it meant it was _his own _ blood.

They pulled apart, both moaning softly as they bodies became unentangled, their sweat laced chests pulling apart stickily and Apollo's softening member slipping from Percy's abused entrance.

The sun god laid to his side, harsh breaths turning into to soft breathing as he fell into a heavy sleep.

Percy watched him a moment before sitting up, choking on a cry of pain as an angry burn erupted between his legs. He dropped himself back down, he was way too drunk for this. He spied his wine next to him, glass somehow still standing. He reached out and necked it for some courage before getting up again clenching his teeth through the sting. He touched between his legs, bringing out two gold covered finger tips. He whimpered a little, crawling over to where Apollo had thrown his clothes to gather them up. The aches were seeping in through his inebriation, there was nothing like a little painful physical exertion to sober you up.

He grabbed Apollo's shirt too and knelt next to the unconscious sun god, he placed a hand on his chest and closed his eyes, concentrating hard.

When he opened them again he smiled, he'd done it. They were in Apollo's bedroom, the sun god safely on his bed. He crawled off, jeans in hand and looked into the mirror, even through the haze he couldn't believe what he saw, he was bleeding from the scratches and bites that littered his body, they didn't hurt too badly, yet. Between his legs, there was blood going down his thigh now.

He couldn't let Apollo see what he's done, he'd never forgive himself. He limped through to the bathroom and stepped into the shower to carefully wiping his body clean under the warm spray of water. He wondered when they would heal, he still wasn't completely recovered from the last few sets of marks.

He pushed his wet hair back as he concentrated, he was still tipsy and unless you've been there, you have no idea how hard it is to get dressed while drunk. He pulled his jeans on and gave up on the rest. He looked over at the slumbering Apollo before walking out, intending to head for the beach. As soon as his feet were on the sand someone appeared next to him quite suddenly.

"What did he do to you?!"

"Dad? Nothing, he didn't do anything. I swear." He said on quick reflex, he looked at the sea god like a deer caught in headlights, he tried to change the subject quickly. "What's up, why are you here?"

"I was waiting until you were apart."

"He passed out about half an hour ago." Percy said with a poker face. If he didn't know better he'd say that there was a slight smirk creeping onto Poseidon's face. He just did _not_ want to know what he was thinking.

"I came because I thought you needed me." He said with a sigh.

Percy smiled. "Your obsessive parenting is getting even worse than my mother's obsessive parenting." His dad shot him a droll look, but it faded as he looked over Percy's body.

"What has he done to your body?" He said sadly, reaching out to turn Percy around.

He flinched as his dad moved him, stumbling slightly. "Nothing."

"Clearly." Poseidon didn't look happy,

"It's fine."

"Maybe you should sit down"

"No! I mean… no, I'm okay, _really_." He smiled awkwardly, he'd do anything but sit down at the moment. His cheeks went red, he may as well have just said 'no because his arse was still sore.' When he looked at his father's face he noticed that it wasn't at all amused.

"Is he always like this with you?"

"Um, dad, I really don't want to talk about this with you." He feared he'd get shouted at for that, but the fear was unfounded, the sea god wore an expression that was somewhere between sympathy and amusement.

"Just answer the question Percy"

"No he's not… We're, erm, pretty drunk." The sea prince grinned stupidly.

"Yes, I can smell it on you." Poseidon said, knitting his eyebrows.

"Sorry." Percy said quietly, the smiled falling.

"Don't worry." The sea god sighed. "Are you sure you're okay with him doing this sort of thing?" He gestured to the deep bites on his shoulders.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's fine."

"I wouldn't have taken you for the sort…" Poseidon said thoughtfully.

Percy stared off into the middle distance with an almost disturbed expression on his face. "Neither would I…" Poseidon laughed, pulling Percy into a hug.

"It's good to have you immortal Percy, I couldn't stop myself coming to see you." The boy tensed uncomfortably, he felt the weird lusty feeling that Apollo induces. He wriggled and struggled out of his father's embrace.

"Mmmf, don't get so close to me."

"Still feeling like that?" Percy narrowed his eyes, giving his dad a glare. "You had better get back to him… and…" Poseidon laughed at himself. "Be careful." They shared a brief smile. "But if he keeps biting you, or whatever else, like that I'm going to castrate him with housebricks." He warned before disappearing over the ocean.

Percy went back inside, padding up the stairs quietly. Apollo was still asleep, but he was nearly waking, he walked over and slid next to him. He kissed his neck softly, rousing the other god further from his sleep with a hand sliding over his body.

Apollo responded to the touches, turning to reciprocate the kisses, holding Percy's body and manoeuvring on top of him. The boy held in a squeak of discomfort, having his legs spread again…

"Want more, my beautiful?" He asked, Percy whispered a yes against his ear. Apollo managed to slick his erection this time, tongue exploring the confines of Percy's mouth as he poised himself at Percy's tender entrance. He panicked when his lover screamed against his lips, pushing him back frantically. He withdrew immediately of course and watched wide eyed as Percy crawled back from him, firmly closing his legs and hugging them against his body. He took his first good look at what he'd done and the memories of just an hour ago came flooding back. "Oh shit, Percy, I'm so sorry." He stared at him in shock, almost disbelieving what he could see with his own eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry." Percy looked at him, he wasn't some traumatised rape victim, it had just hurt, that was all. "I took you dry and…" his eyes looked over every mark.

"It's okay, I'm fine"

"Fine? Percy, look what I've done to you-" Percy abruptly crawled over and held Apollo's head in his hands.

"Apollo, stop it, I'm okay." He gave him a genuine smile. "Just sore." The sun god seemed to snap back to his senses and reached down, holding low on Percy hip as he healed him, appearing to concentrate harder than when he was just a demigod. Soon Percy felt the warm glow start to work on the other marks. "Leave them." Apollo stopped, opening his eyes to look into Percy's. "leave them… I want to be yours, I like you doing them… please…"

He stared at the boy sadly. "Percy, you shouldn't be saying that because it's what I want… what I said…"

"It's what _I _want." He insisted.

"I _refuse_ to have you in pain."

"I'm not, not anymore." He smiled at the god, stroking his fingers through his hair as he leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, and… I got exactly what I wanted, so if anything, it's all my fault." Apollo managed a small smile. "By the way… my dad came for a visit."

The sun god raised an eyebrow, glancing around curiously. "I thought he might have, but it's hard to tell the difference between you." Percy narrowed his eyes. _What? "_I'm serious, you're like twins." He narrowed his eyes a little more before giving in to Apollo's pouting expression and rolling his eyes. He darted forward and caught Apollo's lips in a warm kiss, gently guiding the sun god to lay on top of him. "Percy…"

"Don't. If you start second guessing everything you do to me, I _will _beat you up." He said with a straight face. He nuzzled down Apollo's jaw. "Please touch me, Apollo… please… I _need_ you to touch me…" he whimpered as his boyfriend leaned down, pressing light kisses on the lovebites, he was healing them, he could feel it. Fine, if that was what it took to make him touch him, at least he was leaving the scratches. They were not even lovebites, they were just bites, vicious bites of passion, but bites none the less.

The sun god knelt up, pulling Percy with him. "Move here." He sat back against the headboard and positioned Percy between his legs, back against his chest. He continued his kisses, hands sliding around his body. "I neverwant to _stop_ touching you" he mumbled against the side of his neck. "You're a drug to me and I am utterly, thoroughly addicted to you." He slid a hand down to the front of Percy's jeans and over the bulge, palming it teasingly. Percy dropped his head back against Apollo's shoulder. "Feel good?"

"Yes…" he breathed. "More, please…" the sun god chuckled and unbuttoned Percy's jeans. He pushed his hand in and wrapped it around Percy's length, squeezing it. "Please…" Percy repeated.

"Patients." He pulled the engorged hardness from it's confines, relishing Percy's hiss as he was exposed to the air, his fists clenching into the sheets at their side. He stroked the boy slowly, tracing his other hand up his chest and tweaking a nipple. Percy twitched, groaning sharply. "Do you like this?" He circled his nipple lightly with a finger, pinching it between his fingers.

The sea prince uttered a yes between moans, he wondered how just Apollo's hands could have such an impact on him… they set his body alight in all the right ways.

"Then I think I've been depriving you, not paying enough specialised attention to your nipples, especially since they're so sensitive…" the boy groaned, it sounded lewd when Apollo said that word, said a part of his body… Apollo lifted a finger to Percy's mouth, stroking his lower lip. "Suck." He felt a warm moist tongue touch the digit and smirked at Percy's eager obedience.

Percy took it into his mouth, licking eagerly until Apollo pulled it back, dragging it back down to his nipple and circling it again.

"I'm sorry I lost control." He said softly. Percy had to concentrate to reply, it sent sparks straight down to his crotch.

"Don't say sorry for something that made me happy."

"How could me abusing your body make you happy?" Percy groaned loudly.

"It's the best kind of abuse. I like it. I like what you do to me…" the sun god didn't reply after that, he let go of Percy's length and caught his hand, bringing it down between his legs, guiding him to massage his balls before he continued stroking him. He used his other hand to move Percy's other onto his neglected nipple, to pinch, tease and rub.

"Apollo… I love your hands- beautiful… ugh." The sun god slid his thumb into the slit, squeezing the head as he did.

"Do they excite you?"

"Yes, _yes, _Apollo_."_

"When we're done I'll stop controlling your hormones, and we'll have some fun."

"You still, uh, can do that when you're drunk?"

"I can do it in my sleep Percy" he said playfully. "And I'm not drunk now. I'm hungover." The boy would have questioned that, had he not been getting so close to finishing. He could feel Apollo's erection pressing against his back,

"_Apollo…_" he abandoned his own ministrations, holding Apollo's legs as his hips jerked, groaning as he sprayed his seed into the sun god's hand.

"Good Percy." He moved swiftly from behind him, laying Percy down. "Now…"

The sea prince suddenly felt overwhelmed, he was hit with an onslaught of urges and needs, he felt it from Apollo too, everything he wanted. They darted for each other, fighting for dominance and rolling off the bed, they didn't care, they just had to have more, they had never been so sexually confident with each other, Percy in particular.

Every grind, twist and are of their bodies had a purpose.

…1 day later…

The way they moved in the water was like a dance. Naked bodies singing a song of love as they twisted and intertwined. There was no cease to their kissing as Percy guided him to the pool side, he pressed the god against it, switching to kissing his neck while his hands traced their way around his body. _"I love you…" _Percy whispered in Ancient Greek.

Apollo held around the young god's shoulders as he was lifted effortlessly in the water by just an arm wrapped around the small of his back. The water level was just below Percy's shoulders and at Apollo's chest.

Percy was taken in by the sweet moan that sang out from Apollo's lips as he was gently penetrated. They were in water, Percy felt no need for lubrication, and Apollo enjoyed feeling stretched by Percy's length, big and hard inside of him, he was Percy's to play with at times like these.

The sea prince held him as he thrusted, his feet weren't even touching the pool floor, he was swimming, his feet being able to hold onto the water. They were pressed up against the pool wall, exchanging deep kisses as Apollo moaned softly, completely taken by Percy's gentle pace. He hooked his legs around Percy's hips, letting the boy take him there, the slow tenderness of it was the best part.

"_Percy, Percy I love you, I love you so much…" _the sun god leaned his head back against the pool wall, letting out long, escalating moans, holding tightly onto Percy as he found his end.

The boy groaned against his shoulder, hips snapping a little harder in the buildup, slowing as he came, filling Apollo with his seed.

"You know, I already knew we'd be here, you doing this, but at first I didn't believe it." Apollo said breathlessly into Percy's Neckar the boy pulled out.. The sea prince leaned back, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. "A week ago, I saw that we would be here, right now, doing this…"

"And why wouldn't you believe it?" He asked softly.

"Because I didn't think I would ever let someone be with me like this." He answered, beautiful vulnerability in his eyes.

…2 days later…

"Mmm… Percy, I don't think I've ever had such an amazing time." He kissed his lover's head, sighing in contentment. "And I've never been so happy."

"Mmm."

"Still, at least we're calmer now, though I do think it makes only a little difference. You're still a teenager."

"Mmm."

Apollo raised an eyebrow, Percy seemed sated and dazed, happy to just be snuggled against him. He stroked ebony hair from his face. "Did I wear you out?"

Percy mentally rolled his eyes, cocky as ever. "Apollo?" He mumbled.

"Yes Percy?"

"Shut up." The sun god smiled.

"Yes Lord Perseus." I_f only every day could end like this… but alas, they were wanted on Olympus soon.._

…**End of Chapter 65…**

**Well, Merry Christmas again guys, and I'll probably update again nearer the weekend and it should be a full update of everything, which is always exciting.**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

Series:

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Crazy - PercyxNico

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (updated)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

Until next time,

-PancaekPirate


	66. One More Time

**Hey guys, I haven't updated for a while, for several reasons, but now my laptop has completely died and gone to silicon heaven. So I've had to use the copy and paste option of uploading this which means it will remove all bolds and italics… and it also means I can't give a once over with my laptops spell correct. *sigh* I know, it's painful. But I got today off since England has ground to a halt under all of the snow.**

**(Updated) :)**

**I hope you enjoy.**

…**Chapter 66 - One More Time…**

"Still no regrets?" Percy asked, pulling his jeans on. Apollo kissed his head as he walked past.

"Never."

"So where to?"

"Olympus of course. I want to walk proudly with my lover in my arms." He caught Percy's glare. "Next to me. I meant next to me." The boy smiled, sadly realising that outside of their private couplings Apollo would never bow to his orders like that. He was 'outranked' by Apollo and many others, he should get used to reining in his attitude. He scoffed, yeah_, that _was going to happen.

He'd pretty much been on his back for the entirety of the last few days, there had been no bondage or roughness, just constant, amazing sex. 32 times. He'd been counting. He smiled when the sun god crept up behind him and snaked his arms around his waist.

"You have a nice glow about you."

Percy laughed. "No, I have messy hair and a sore ass."

Apollo slid a hand down to hold one of Percy's cheeks, and not the kind on his face. "You want me to help?"

"Do I have a choice?" A soon as he said it he felt Apollo make the feeling a little better.

"Not really." Percy held in a groan, those tingles were setting him off again…

"Mm, one more time?"

Apollo chuckled against his hair. "I'm beginning to doubt my ability to satisfy you."

"M'no, you just spoil me." He held Apollo's hand and guided it down, unbuttoning his jeans and pushing the sun god's hand down into them.

"You, are, _so_, naughty." He said, punctuating every word with a kiss to his neck. He sighed, abruptly withdrawing his hand. "But we should go."

Percy pouted, turning in Apollo's embrace. "Please…" the sea prince walked his fingers up Apollo's chest, staring at him with big green eyes. The sun god swiftly picked him up, wrapping his legs around his waist and pressing a hard kiss against his lips.

"Mmm, maybe we aren't quite ready yet after all…" he said, dropping Percy onto the bed.

"Damn right" Percy replied, grinning as Apollo started kissing along his neck.

"Then again, you _are_ like this normally." The sun god withdrew and stepped away. For a moment Percy just gawped at the smirk on his face, but then he swiftly threw a pillow at Apollo's head. "Is that how you solve all your problems? Throw pillows?" The elder god asked, smiling with said pillow in hand.

Percy got onto his hands and knees and crawled seductively across the bed. "Pretty please…"

Apollo smirked. "Naughty boy…" he moved swiftly behind him, grabbing his hips and grinding against him. Percy groaned like he'd been paid for it, pressing back against Apollo's hard erection and wondering when exactly during this exchange Apollo had gotten so excited. Yet again it seemed pointless to be wearing anything, he knew that as always clothes would end up discarded to the floor as things got interesting. "Now, we _could_ continue this, or I could purposely get into trouble by not meeting my father, among others, when I said I would." His voice was playful, but Percy knew that when Apollo said he needed to do something, he needed to do it. He huffed and dropped himself onto the bed, rolling over to look up at Apollo. The sun god was still smirking, damn he looked incredible, dashing good looks, scruffy blonde hair and startling blue eyes. He wanted him. So. _Very. _Badly. "I don't have to take you." He leaned down, placing his arms either side of Percy's shoulders as he kissed him. "I know you're still needful…" he frowned. "perhaps I shouldn't have held you back before…"

"No, you shouldn't have." Percy said adamantly.

"Even so, it's not my fault that you've acquired such a big sex drive."

"It's _totally _your fault."

Apollo grinned smugly. "Maybe. But either way, I'll be back soon, I promise." Percy narrowed his eyes rather threateningly.

"You had better be." Apollo kissed him before leaping off the bed, mentally begging his erection to go away as he looked anywhere but at Percy, now somewhat regretting his penchant for mirrors.

…

Percy pouted when Apollo actually managed to leave. He sulked for a while, he couldn't help it, the feelings, they weren't going away, he needed it, his body needed it. He strode over to his wardrobe and searched for his, _Apollo's favourite_, blue shirt. He smirked as he put it on, and waited, waited for his lover to return…

…

Apollo returned to the dim bedroom to be confronted with a partially undressed Percy, perched enticingly on the edge of his desk.

"Well hello." The sun god said, obviously pleased to return to such an alluring sight. Percy remained silent, leaned back on the desk, blue shirt open and jeans low on his hips. He sauntered over to the sea prince, but as he got close Percy stopped him with a foot to his chest, leaning back a little more on the desk. He was giving Apollo a dangerous but lusty stare, daring him to just _try_ carrying on. The sun god smiled, a little confusion creeping onto his face. "Still sore with me?" He asked. Percy raised his eyebrows a moment, challenging him. "You can't stay mad with me forever." He said, kissing Percy's foot as he slid it to his side and stepped closer. Percy responded by placing his other foot firmly onto Apollo's crotch, causing the sun god to tense and inhale a harsh breath. He shot the elder god another biting look, flexing his foot threateningly.

Percy's behaviour excited him to no end, naughty suited him so well. Apollo smirked evilly and pulled the sea prince's foot aside, stepping in between his legs. He gripped Percy's thighs at his hips and connected their lips, pushing him backwards onto the thankfully empty desk top and grinding his body down against him roughly.

The sea prince bit Apollo's lip before swiftly raising his leg and pushing the sun god back with his foot.

Apollo came back for more, pulling Percy's legs apart again while being totally focused on the wicked grin on the boy's face. He grabbed his wrists and pushed him back down, pinning his arms above his head.

"Naughty Percy." He growled, breathing against the boy's neck. Percy struggled, openly glaring at the sun god.

"And what are you going to do about it? Continue playing around? or are you going to bend me over and fuck me like a _god_?" He asked cheekily. Apollo felt a spark of pleasure go straight to his cock, damn his mouth. He stood up and dragged Percy onto his feet. As soon as he touched the floor he unfastened his jeans, flipped him around and bent him over the table. He yanked them down his hips, exposing Percy's perfect rear. He gave the cheeks a tender squeeze, before landing a smack across one. They both felt the lightning go through their bodies, Percy letting out a satisfied groan. "_Again_!"

"Dirty boy." Apollo said, landing his hand in the same spot. He grabbed Percy's jeans and tried to remove them completely, quickly becoming impatient and snapping his fingers to take them away. He admired his captive, shirt hanging on his elbows, arse bared, bent over his desk. It riled up a fire in him, a raw, powerful kind of love. He wanted them to take their godly forms again and be together, but they had only done that once, Percy couldn't keep it up for long, he was only a baby god…

He could see the trident on Percy's shoulder, he smiled somewhere in his smirk, he was happy for Percy's sake that he was thinking of it as a trident rather than a scar. His eyes wandered to his ridden up shirt, down to the soft curve of his back, his previous mortal point. He placed hand on it, holding him down by there instead of his hip. He watched Percy shiver under the touch before crying out with another spank.

"You like this, my Perseus? Me giving you it whenever you feel the need?" The sea prince had his forehead leaned on the desk and was breathing heavily against the wood, he couldn't answer, he just wanted Apollo to do things to him, love him, touch him, punish him. "You're just a kinky little thing. No one would guess it, you act so innocent and refined when it comes to sex, but really, you just want to be bent over and made to take it hard." He spanked him again, grinning at how ready he seemed, how trusting he was in such a vulnerable position. "Does anyone else know you like it like this? You kids tell each other everything these days." Another smack.

It sounded bad, but Percy was so close to coming it was unbelievable. His erection was trapped almost painfully between his body and the edge of the desk; he seemed to be in just about the right position not to be haphazardly castrating himself. But he wanted more. "Harder, please!" He considered Apollo to be going quite gentle up until then.

After a lust enveloped look that he couldn't see, Apollo spanked him again. "You're so comfortable in telling me what you want… is it just me you show this to?" He knew it was, he also knew that if anyone else tried to see Percy like this he'd most likely burn their eyes out.

"Apollo, _Apollo_ please, I'm gonna come, soon, I-" the godling panted out. Apollo raised an eyebrow; he'd been so absorbed…

"Well let us test your charming ability to come more than once, shall we?" He gave a greedy squeeze to Percy's red cheek before stepping back. "And don't you dare move." He shifted Percy's legs further apart, just to make it more difficult for him. Percy didn't shift an inch as Apollo purposely took a minute to fetch his oil. When he returned he kissed between his shoulder blades, skipping over his dishevelled shirt and licking down his spine, ending with a kiss just before his fingers took over. Oil dripping wetly from the digits as they travelled down.

Percy wanted this, he wanted Apollo to do him there, over his desk, he felt so alive, excited and exhilarated. The sun god lifted Percy slightly, moving his arm to lay his hand flat on the desk, body still bent forward, just giving him a little more room for the pushing…

He groaned as the fingers circled his entrance, he arched his hips back, desperate to feel the initial penetration, but it wasn't his fingers that did it, Apollo pushed in his slicked hardness, groaning as he slipped into the boy's body.

"Uh, _Percy_, so tight, and _so _beautiful-" He didn't hesitate to start moving, Percy braced himself on the desk as his body was used in such a beautiful way.

"Now I know, you- you do it purposely to annoy me." Percy managed between breaths.

"What's that?"

"Call me Perseus." He managed before moaning obscenely. "You forget to when you're distracted- Oh Apollo there!" He arched his back, trying to get the feeling constantly.

"My, my, Perseus, how rude, getting carried away when we're having a conversation." He'd purposely slowed himself to tease the boy, and if Percy hadn't been so absorbed he'd have noticed the pleasured waver in the sun god's voice. The sea prince moaned in frustration, earning him an additional smack to his tender cheek. He wondered if Apollo had purposely memorised that spot, speaking of Apollo… he groaned as Percy tensed around him, clearly not expecting any more play of that kind.

He moved with godly speed to push Percy back down onto the desk top, pushing the boy down onto his elbows.

"My, _very_, naughty _Perseus_."

Percy couldn't help what he did next, even with the slowed thrusting, it had built up, exploding with an unforeseen intensity. He gripped Apollo's hand tightly as he came, trying to hold back his moans for fear of disapproval. He guessed this is what he got for having a massive experience gap between them. Apollo continued his slow movements, drawing out small whimpers of pleasure from Percy's lips.

The sun god held his hip as he leaned over, kissing up from Percy's shoulder before speaking softly. "Do you just like being dominated by me Percy? Is that what thrills you?" The words sent shivers through his body, aided by Apollo's straying hand finding its way to his chest, pinching and playing with his nipple.

He squeezed his eyes shut, this was everything he wanted… "oh god, Apollo, I love you so much…" the answer was good enough.

"Don't hold back." Apollo said, speeding his hips up. "I want to hear you…" he handled Percy's body in a strong manner, not abusing it, but letting him know how powerful he was, he had suspicions that it sent tingles through him in the most delightful way.

Percy felt the build-up starting to happen again, he heard Apollo grunting just above his ear, that was an ugly word, but from Apollo it sounded beautiful, something not quite a moan but still audible.

He on the other hand was moaning shamelessly, he was pretty sure he was losing his voice after the past few days, and he was certain that his nails were putting half-moon imprints into Apollo's desk. He could feel the other god's hot body above his own, oh how he loved that _heat! _Their bodies were sweaty, their pace could account for that, and nowadays Percy couldn't help his body temperature either way.

The sun god had to pull their hands apart and reach up to half swipe, half just push Percy's hair from the nape of his neck. He quickly nipped at the skin, dominating his lover in such an animal way. His hand returned down, pinching at a nipple on its way back hold Percy's hand. And the boy held it tightly, crying out for Apollo as a raging white overwhelmed his body. The only thing he felt next was the sun god's teeth at his neck, Apollo's seed pumping into him as he finished.

The sun god pulled out, lifting Percy before falling onto the floor. The sea prince merely laid at his boyfriend's side, head on his tan chest as he just _breathed…_

"So, my little Perseus, what would you like to do today?" Apollo asked once gaining his breath, grinning as he pushed sweaty blonde hair out of his face.

"I'm doing it." Percy replied, nuzzling Apollo's chest. The sun god chuckled. "or we could go again, that sounds fun."

"Percy, we have spent longer doing this than most, and probably more energetically. Wouldn't you rather do something else?" he asked curiously.

"Are you getting bored?"

"No-"

"Tired?" Percy asked quickly, suddenly looking down at Apollo with wide, excited eyes.

"No, but-"

"Then you want to have some more fun?" Percy asked enthusiastically, grinning as he straddled Apollo's hips. The sun god couldn't help but laugh.

"What have I created?" Percy just smiled. "You have made a mess of my desk you know." The smile dropped, and the look of guilt that crossed his face, coupled with his red cheeks and sex hair was just priceless.

"I'm sorry, I-" he climbed back off the sun god, allowing him to sit up.

"Percy it's fine. Though I will never be able to work on it again, what with the constant image of you bent over it screaming my name…" he crawled over to his lover, pressing a dominant kiss against his lips. Percy stared at him, blushing for a wholly different reason. "And you scream it so beautifully."

"Apollo… I- um…" he looked down shyly, suddenly becoming conscious of _everything. _He held his shirt around himself, bringing his knees up to hide more of his body.

The sun god pushed hair from his face. "You haven't looked this awkward since before I took you-"

"Oh please, I can name far more awkward times since then." He piped up, smiling again.

"Don't hide yourself from me."

"Apollo… why'd you have to go today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Phaesty was having trouble with the chariot." Percy raised an eyebrow, Hephaestus having trouble with something like that? It seemed unlikely. "It acts up if I'm not around to… _tame_ it, occasionally." Percy stared at him blankly.

"Can we have sex again?" Apollo chuckled in disbelief, mostly at his young lover's unabashed tone.

"Is that all you're interested in?" Percy's smile and some of his cocky facade fell away.

"You felt so far away…" he said sadly. Apollo gave him a soft smile.

"You don't have to constantly offer me sex to keep me around, though it is lovely, I'll be with you whenever you want me to be, be that always or never. Besides, just try not to concentrate, you're holding yourself back…" he sighed. "I should be teaching you these things by now, Zeus will kill me." He brushed a hand through his hair awkwardly.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "I 'constantly offer' because I constantly _want_." He looked at the sun god with bedroom eyes, seducing him with a mere look.

"You are totally insatiable."

"No I'm not!"

Apollo chuckled. "Yes, you are." Percy pouted, withdrawing his advances. The sun god leapt forward, pouncing on his target fluidly. "I think you have a perfectly healthy sex drive." He said, perfect for _him _more like. The sea child stared up at him with curious eyes, he felt himself growing hard again. He huffed, when was enough going to be enough?

"_Overactive_." Percy muttered, casting his gaze away. Apollo's smiled changed, softening as he looked down at Percy's awkward predicament. He almost laughed, the boy's body was probably thinking this much sexual activity was normal, especially now that it could keep up with it all.

"Come on, put some clothes on, I want to show you something." He pulled Percy to his feet and handed him his discarded clothing.

Percy was careful as he zipped himself up, he was swept up into Apollo's arms before he could do much else.

The god walked over to the bed and laid Percy out comfortably before placing his knees either side of the boy's hips and leaning over him. "You know, this is actually quite similar to my idea-"

"Hush." Apollo scolded playfully, moving to hold Percy's head gently in his hands, thumbs resting at the sides of his cheeks. "Now close your eyes." Percy did, albeit suspiciously. Though after a few moments of silence one eye peeked, sneaking a look to the sun god above him. "Close it." Percy did as he was told, grinning. "Just relax."

Percy felt the coming apart feeling again, his godly form? It was exciting, other than the few seconds on the beach, he hadn't done this this far, excluding the time when they did it during sex, but that surely didn't count, he had no idea how he'd done it, it had been an 'in the high' sort of thing.

He really felt it this time, a pulling in his gut, like before whenever he'd used his powers but different. He clenched the bed sheets in his hands, unsure whether to trust this feeling. He was shaky and uncertain, but it happened anyway, he was taken there, to the high place where he took his first good look with his divine eyes. He saw Apollo, raw unfiltered Apollo, he was even more beautiful than he remembered.

_-keep with it Percy, stay with me-_

Percy concentrated hard but his efforts seemed to be counter-productive, he lashed out a little, hitting the only other person around.

He sat up, fighting for the air he previously hadn't been using. Apollo was across the room holding his head, he was slumped down against a broken mirror, shards littering the floor in all directions. Percy crawled over, suddenly desperate to help his boyfriend.

"Percy, no!" The boy didn't take a the moment to listen and not knowing his own exhaustion; fell off the end of the bed.

"Ow." He said, almost confused. He knelt as he lifted his hands, immediately dripping gold. He examined the cuts, they were deep, it took him a moment to realise that there was mirror all over the floor.

Apollo jumped into the air, floating above Percy and lifting the boy up, away from the mirror pieces.

He struggled in the sun god's grasp, wriggling free to fall safely onto the bed. "I'm okay." He said, closing his hands and pulling them out of sight.

"Don't be silly." Apollo replied, pulling his hands back out. He laughed as he held Percy's wrists. "I could spend forever patching you up." Percy watched him concentrate, felt the cuts stop hurting, he noticed a drip of gold running down from the back of Apollo's head.

"I hurt you" before he could say more Apollo stood up.

"Yes, I wasn't quite expecting that…" Percy stared at him. "You're powerful… though I suppose that was to be expected, you-"

"Apollo, I'm sorry, but, I'm gonna like, pass out now, okay?" The sun god raised an amused eyebrow, was he asking permission to pass out? He smiled as Percy laid down, scooting up the bed to rest.

"You know you don't technically _have_ to sleep anymore?"

"Mmm'I like to." He mumbled, closing his eyes, thought oddly not falling asleep. He could feel himself start to perk up already, albeit slowly.

Apollo fixed his head before cleaning up the mirror with a snap of his fingers, he'd get a new one another time. He crawled up next to Percy.

"Sorry-" Percy said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, though you do need to stop kicking my ass all the time, people will start thinking you do it regularly." Percy chuckled.

"Sorry... sometimes you _do _deserve it." Percy opened his eyes a fraction when a warm pair of lips found themselves pressed against his own, giving him a series of soft kisses. "This still feels weird…" the lips withdrew.

"What does?"

"Being here, kissing you, you being a..." The sun god chuckled.

"This is a bad time to be having a sexual identity crisis." He joked, Percy laughed, but it was a half-hearted laugh. "You're not, are you?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"No… I just mean that, this is so different than how I thought I would end up." Apollo looked at him curiously.

"And how did you think you would end up?"

"Dead?" He joked. "I don't know exactly, normal I suppose-"

"You're normal anyway." The sun god insisted.

"No I'm not, and you know it." Percy smiled up at him. "_And_ you like it… kiss me." A small smile grew at the corner of Apollo's mouth, he leaned down and did as he was told, pressing their lips together softly, enjoying the tingle as the flesh pulled apart. "Kiss me more."

"You do realise that we really need to make an appearance at some point."

"Some _later _point." Percy said, giving Apollo a sly grin.

The sun god trailed kisses down Percy's neck, talking between his ministrations of the soft flesh. "I should be teaching you."

"You are." Apollo couldn't help but laugh.

"Not _this."_

"Don't pretend you don't like it."

"You're obsessed."

"I am _not_ obsessed. You wouldn't go a day without." They both narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Bring it."

"Fine." Percy quipped.

"Fine." The rolled away from each other, quickly fixing their clothes. Percy huffed and strolled out the room, closely followed by Apollo. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked, purposely to try to goad the boy. Percy gave him a sideways smile and he kept on walking, strolling out onto the beach.

"Teach me." He said, eyes glancing toward the post they had used during his archery lesson. Apollo smirked as he stepped forward, turning Percy toward the target. He put his arms around him, a bow appearing in his hands in front of them. Percy stared at the weapon, the riser and arrow rest were gold, upper and lower limbs made of a beautiful wood. Apollo lifted Percy's hand and placed it onto the grip, it was soft, and warm, as if Apollo had been holding it for a while.

"Be _very _careful…" he lifted his other hand to the gold string, guiding him to pull it back, as he did an arrow made of golden solar light appeared, growing bolder the more he pulled. "Eyes on the target… aim…" Percy breathed deeply, concentrating on the shot. "Good…" Apollo moved his hand to Percy's shoulder and the other down to his hip. "Now go…" The sea prince knew what to do, he felt it instinctively, he felt like he was built for it.

Percy hit the post dead on despite his limbs shaking a little. "I'm pretty sure this is cheating."

"Not at all. Again."

"Is this your bow?" Apollo smiled.

"It might be. Now… I have an idea." With a flex of his wrist a circular shield appeared strapped to his arm. "Try to hit me"

"Excuse me?" Apollo sped to be in front of him.

"Relax, you won't be able to, it wouldn't hurt _me_ anyway, just try."

"Oh really?"

"Bring it." Apollo kicked off from the ground and flew up, Percy stared at him slack jawed. "Well?" The boy smirked and aimed for him, quickly releasing an arrow. Apollo moved almost faster than he could see, dodging sideways and flying past Percy, flicking his hair as he went. "Too slow." Percy span and tried again, arrow flying through the air and hitting the sand in the distance. He growled in annoyance when Apollo laughed. "I don't think you're even trying." Percy concentrated, moving quicker, arrow flying toward Apollo with speed and skimming past his back. He didn't give the sun god a chance to make another teasing remark, instead firing another near miss and chasing after him. He ran up the low wall and leaped into the air, firing 3 arrows in quick succession at godly speed, unfortunately, they hit their target. Apollo fell from the air, landing on his hands and knees in the sand.

Percy stared at the other god wide eyed. He didn't believe that he'd actually hit him.

"Apollo!" He sprinted over and skidded to his knees, dropping the bow beside himself. "Are you okay?"

The sun god fell to his side, clutching his thigh. "Y-yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"I thought it couldn't hurt you?" Percy asked, almost irritated at the lie.

"I might have exaggerated that a little. Ah damnit Percy-" He said, out of pained amusement rather than anger. It was then that Percy realised where one had hit him and had to cover his mouth to hide his smile.

"I'm really sorry."

Apollo lifted his head, glaring at the boy. "Liar." He reached behind himself and tried to pull the offending arrow out of his right arse cheek. Growling pain when he pulled it the wrong way. Percy winced for him, one arrow there, the other firmly planted in his thigh and a gash across his lower leg where the third had skimmed him. Part of him was having an internal freak out, but the more dominant part of him wasn't worried, he had a feeling this part of him was mostly being influenced by how Apollo was feeling. He wasn't panicking, he remained as calm as ever, despite having arrows sticking out of him. "Could you pull them out for me please?"

"Me?!"

"Yes, just pull them out straight, and quickly. It will be fine." Percy swallowed thickly and shuffled closer, taking hold of the arrow sticking in Apollo's rear

"Ready?" He asked. Apollo huffed with impatience.

"Percy just- ah!"

"Out." Percy said grinning, holding up his prize.

"Wonderful." Apollo commented in a droll tone, holding where it had been. "Next one please." Percy looked at him uncertainly before taking hold of the other one, almost retching as he felt it scrape a bone on its way out.

Beautiful gold blood spilled from his thigh, soaking his jeans and dropping onto the sand. Percy went a little dizzy at the sight of the wound, a deep bloodied hole in his leg. "I think I feel sick." He said.

Apollo chuckled. "Just don't faint."

"I'm really sorry."

"Percy, it's fine. I just need you to help me, okay? I can't heal myself from my own bow." The sea prince moved on automatic, he held his palm out to the ocean, letting a glow of blue rise from the water and settle in his hand. He guided it onto the side of Apollo's thigh, twitching slightly in surprise when the sun god gasped at the feeling, being healed by a sea deity, it was a first.

"Liar." Percy said once the wounds had disappeared, he stood up and helped Apollo to his feet.

"Excuse me?"

"You could have done that yourself." He said, smiling slightly.

"Yes, easily. But you wouldn't have learned otherwise." He said, subconsciously holding Percy's hand.

"Did you know I would hit you?"

"No, but I took the opportunity. If I'd _had_ known then it probably wouldn't have come as much of a shock." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing his arse.

"I really am sorry…" he looked down at the sand beneath them and realised something. "Hey! Don't you ever do that again, I thought you were hurt." He pushed the sun god's shoulder. "You're an asshole."

"You love me for it." Apollo replied, grinning. He tried to step closer but the sea prince turned his back on him, hiding a playful smirk. "Awh, please forgive me." Apollo said teasingly wrapping his arms around the boy.

Percy turned his head and lifted an arm over his shoulder, entangling his fingers into Apollo's hair. "I knew you would go for long without touching me,"

The is god laughed. "This doesn't count."

"Of course it does." Percy said, grinding his body back against Apollo's.

"Percy-" he slid his hands down to his lover's hips, letting him move. "You are a _dirty_ boy."

"So you've said." He replied smugly, he looked down at the glittering arrows still in his hands.

"How did you know I could do it?"

Apollo nuzzled Percy's ear, whispering. "I just knew. I have faith in you." Percy smirked before moving like a blur to Apollo's side, sweeping him off his feet and into his arms. Apollo wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. "Tell anyone about all of this and I'll… do something." Trying to narrow his eyes threateningly, but at Percy it wasn't very convincing.

"You know, you're not quite as heavy as I thought." Percy commented, ignoring the threat. It was true, Apollo felt feather light, it was effortless to hold him.

"No, you're just stronger." Percy tilted his head in thought. "You look stronger… divinity looks good on you." The sun god grinned. "And you're all for me."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Obviously." Apollo said, though it was hard to be dominant while in Percy's arms.

"But it is _you_ who constantly encourages me to go and get off with whoever I fancy." The sea prince said bluntly, only half joking.

"I did not say that, I merely stated that you might like to try other things." Percy stared at him a moment before putting him down swiftly.

"Well maybe I don't want to 'try other things'" He said in a rebellious tone. Apollo smirked and grabbed his hand, running back inside, as soon as they were through the door the sun god span around and pulled Percy into a hard kiss. The sea prince smirked. "What was that for?"

"Maybe I just like having you tell me what for." Apollo said, excitement clear in his eyes. Percy stared at him, deep blue eyes were just thin rings around large black pupils. He could tell Apollo was itching to have some fun. Percy gave him a devilish lopsided grin before grabbing him, first appearing in stood in Apollo's room before appearing on the bed, with Percy settled between the elder god's legs, kissing him deeply, working down his throat. "You're starting to get the hang of that-" he said breathlessly as Percy hastily undid his shirt. He sat up, capturing Percy's lips in another hot kiss as he pulled the garment from his body, shaking it from his arms.

The sea prince undid a few buttons of his own shirt before just pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. Apollo was going to protest about the treatment of the beloved blue shirt but was silenced by the wild look in Percy's eyes. He knew what was going to happen and it drove him crazy. His lover reached down and pulled roughly at his trousers.

"Off." He commanded. Apollo felt a rush go through his body, Percy always had it in him to be dominant and commanding, they had a nice balance. He lifted his hips, pushing his trousers and underwear down, letting Percy throw them aside. He undid Percy's jeans, fumbling a little when the boy kissed him with such passion it made him shudder with need. Before he could register it, Percy flipped him over. His mind span, no one had dominated him like this, even when Percy took him before, it wasn't like this. He took deep breaths, his body almost shaking as he knelt on his hand and knees.

Percy thought fast, opening his hand and appearing in his palm the tube of lubrication from his room. He slicked himself quickly, returning the lube back under his bed at home before guiding himself straight into Apollo. He smirked as the god pressed back against him, eager to take in more, his moans were beautiful. Somewhere at the back of his mind he was worried that he was hurting him by just going straight for it, but he seemed to be enjoying it, so far anyway… he wasn't about to slow down though, he held Apollo's hips as he thrusted, groaning as he moved within his boyfriend. He wasn't sure whether he preferred this to being on the receiving end or not, he liked feeling full and taken… but taking Apollo, it was a whole different form of exciting. This strong, powerful god, eons old, lord of many things, commands the respect of many, and here he was, on his knees and taking it from him, a teenage underdog.

It was something to think about, but in reality Percy didn't care too much. He and Apollo were having such intimate time together and they both liked it, there wasn't anything to be bothered about.

_"Percy, faster! Faster please!" _The sun god cried in Ancient Greek.Percy gave him what he wanted, becoming totally absorbed in what he was doing. _"Oh Perseus!" _The sea was losing himself, he felt the build up towards his orgasm and tried desperately to hold back. Apollo wasn't helping, he was pretty sure Olympus would be able to hear soon with the way he was going on. He was positive _he_ was never this loud… _"Harder!" _He pleaded desperately.Percy smirked, demanding much?

Apollo was overwhelmed, Percy hitting his sweet spot again and again, bodies moving in unison, it was beautiful. Percy doing this to him was beautiful, they were beautiful…

The young god couldn't hold back his own moans as he neared his end, Apollo was close too…

_"Oh Percy, please, come in me, come inside me!" _He called, hand reaching to stroke himself desperately. Percy groaned, hips snapping harshly as he peaked, soon feeling the sun god's tunnel tighten almost to the point of pain as he moaned a few Greek curses that Percy, probably for a good reason, didn't even understand.

They collapsed down next to each other, breathing deeply between slow kisses. "Your mouth is disgusting" Percy whispered, pulling his jeans back up, but not bothering to fasten them.

_"You love it…"_

_"Definitely…" _they shifted, Percy wrapping his arms around Apollo's body, the sun god chuckled.

_"I love you, more than the world…"_

Percy smiled, he didn't think he could reply to that without embarrassing himself. "my Greek isn't _that_ good."

"Yes it is. _Just try." _Apollo said, stroking his thumb over the back of Percy's hand.

"M'no."

_"Try."_

_"No." _Percy said, laughing.

_"See?" _The sea prince shot him daggers through the back of his head. _"You have the knowledge Percy, even before, you just need to relax, and trust yourself." _He lifted Percy's hand and kissed the knuckles, but his lover pulled away, moving out of their embrace.

"Yeah, this feels weird." He said, holding Apollo's hand and turning them both over, letting Apollo spoon him instead. "Much better."

Apollo chuckled. "You're just like your dad. You're strong and you act so macho but deep down you just like to be cuddled." Percy twisted and looked directly into the sun god's eyes.

"And how would _you _know that?" Apollo stared blankly at him for a moment before snorting in laughter.

"Percy that's disgusting. I didn't mean…" he said. Percy continued to stare at him, completely unamused. "I just meant that you both act very alike, I didn't mean I know from experience." The sea prince narrow his eyes. "Was that a little jealousy I noticed there?" no reply. "Percy, he's my uncle."

"And you're my cousin." Percy said, wincing and saying a small 'eww' to himself. Apollo just laughed, moving them back to their previous position. "I screwing my cousin." He said disbelievingly, almost laughing at himself.

"No, we're just two _very _hot guys, having _incredible_ amounts of fantastic sex." Apollo murmured against Percy's shoulder.

"That too…"

The sun god grinned lovingly, pressing soft kisses against the back of his lover's neck.

"Perseus… may I ask you something personal?"

"You're _seriously_ asking for permission?"

"Do you not find women attractive?" Percy twitched.

"Why does that matter?" He said awkwardly. Apollo propped himself up onto his elbow and gently pulled Percy to lay on his back.

"Because you are my boyfriend and I care about your feelings." He said simply, looking down into Percy's eyes.

"My feelings are that it doesn't matter."

"You _do_ know it's okay, don't you?"

"Apollo, seriously, just don't, okay?"

The sun god felt determined to work it out but he didn't realise that he was just pushing the issue, and that Percy didn't like it. In fact he resented it. "But you don't need to worry, you-"

"-will be pissed off if you keep pushing it" he had to soften his expression after seeing the put down look in Apollo's eyes. "I like you, isn't that good enough?"

"That's fine Percy, more than fine." He replied, giving him a sad smile, unwilling to go on and give him an unintentional therapy session.

The sea prince lifted a hand to stroke through Apollo's hair, pushing aside several sweaty locks. "I made you sweaty." He said absently.

"As always." They shared a smile before exchanging slow, languid kisses. The only sounds they made for the rest of the evening were their kissing and their beating hearts.

…

"Apollo?"

"Yes Perseus?"

"If we don't have to sleep, why do you always sleep by me?" The sea prince asked, turning his head.

"I don't always sleep." Percy looked at him pointedly.

"You're a creeper." He said. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a _what_?"

"But you're _my _creeper." He added, snuggling close and ignoring his boyfriend's confusion. "Damn, you smell good." He found himself breathing the scent in as he kissed Apollo's chest. He sighed as he nuzzled him, his eyes eventually sliding closed once more.

The sun god smiled. _Tomorrow. Definitely tomorrow. Or Zeus was going to spark their ass's out of bed._

…**End of Chapter 66…**

**So, yes, I will keep trying to update but I need a new laptop xD**

…

**Shameless advertising time :D**

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

**Series****:**

**Brotherly - PercyxTriton**

**Crazy - PercyxNico**

**Hell Above Hades - Percy**

**I Give It All - ApolloxPercy (****updated)**

**In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico**

**Love starts with Sex - ApolloxHermes**

**My Run Away - HermesxPercy**

**Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)**

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!**

**Guilt - PercyxPoseidon**

**Oneshots****:**

**Skirmish - PercyxAres**

**You - PercyxDionysus**

**-Pp**


	67. My Little Magpie

**Hey guys, I finally have a new laptop, and it's sexy. :3**

**You guys have been reviewing and messaging me relentlessly to update my stories, growing concerned that I've given up or you know, died or something. XD thankyou for the support and concern, but I'm back now, so keep calm and read on. :)**

**I've been kept busy by some artwork that I must remember to put onto DA, so you can at least see what's partly been stopping me from updating. ;3**

**Anyway, just taking this moment to say, thank you, you have all been amazing in supporting and loving this story, you keep it, and my others going. Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter 67 - My Little Magpie…**

"Are you _sure_ you're ready? I wouldn't want you ripping your clothes off and attacking me once we're there." Apollo said, trying to stop a smirk from growing across his face.

"Oh please, you'd love me to." Percy said, watching Apollo mess with his already perfect hair in the mirror. The sun god caught his eyes the reflection.

"Nervous?"

"Would I be any sort of man if I admitted that?"

"Yes." Apollo said with a straight face, making Percy laugh. "Still, party tonight, and I know how you love those." His lover stared at him in confusion.

"Tonight?" He asked. That was a little… _immediate_.

"Yes. We were supposed to make an appearance yesterday, remember?" The elder god stepped over and slid his arms around Percy's waist. "But you absolutely insisted on another day." Percy blushed. "Maybe I should take you out today… I know this place that does the best sushi in-" Percy gave him a droll look. "What?"

"Sushi?" It took a minute of frowning before Apollo caught on.

"Oh, I apologise, I didn't mean…" he seemed genuinely sorry for even mentioning it, Percy told him not to worry but he still felt bad. "Do you not eat any sort of fish?" Percy shook his head, thinking that that would be pretty obvious.

"I stopped eating fish the day I started being able to talk to them." He smiled faintly, plucking Apollo's arms from his waist. "Besides, I don't really want to be eating anything." The sun god tilted his head but accepted the excuse. New gods usually got hungry at normal human times, all did from time to time, but none of them _needed _to eat, though they did occasionally purely for the sake of enjoyment. Percy would stay healthy, though Apollo fully intended to try him with some ambrosia later that day.

"Well I _should_ take you out…" he suddenly got an idea. "I should take you to the theatre." Percy stared at him, somewhat bewildered.

"I should take you deep sea swimming."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"Good point, well made… But still, you might like it-"

"Not today I won't."

"Spoil sport. Apollo said, pouting.

"You can go, it's just… people, public…" he shook his head. "Not my thing."

"Not your thing _anymore."_

"I guess not." Apollo managed a sad smile. Perhaps in time Percy would grow to trust people again, and be comfortable in crowds. Though it wasn't only that, Apollo was worried how Percy would hold up around so many gods that evening.

"You know I'd like to say that you don't have to go…"

Percy laughed. "I'll be fine. You worry too much."

Apollo looked him over. "You look rather sexy in that." Black converse and soft, dark jeans, a long sleeved button up grey shirt with the top two buttons undone purposely to show the glistening gold lyre between his collarbones. "positively divine in fact…" the sun god smiled at Percy's blushed cheeks before turning back to his mirror -next to the missing broken one. "I chose well. If I left you to yourself you'd go everywhere in t-shirts." Percy shot him a glare.

"You sound like such a girl."

"Do not."

"Do so. Besides, I only let you, because, you know, you're sort of right." Percy said awkwardly. The sun god smirked. "Get away from the mirror before I 'accidentally' break another one with your face." He threatened playfully.

Apollo sighed. "I suppose I'll do." Percy shook his head, _definitely a girl._

"I thought we weren't even going until tonight?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to take you anywhere else?"

"Touché." Percy replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Here." Apollo threw the boy one of his hoodies, raising an eyebrow when he hugged it close, breathing in the fabric.

"It smells like you"

"Well you would be annoyed if it smelled like someone else."

Percy smiled sweetly. "Damn right I would." Apollo picked up on the subtle threat, he moved quickly to Percy's side, sweeping him up into his arms.

"Ready?"

"Sure. Why not."

…

Percy was glad Apollo was holding him, he was overwhelmed by the presence of other gods. They were alone in Apollo's apartment but he could feel them, all of them on Olympus. It was strange, to know they're all there, to feel their individuality, their uniqueness, all he'd been feeling for the past week was Apollo and himself, and his dad that once. Apollo was like a nice warm glow, an anchor amidst a sea of souls.

"Hey, just relax." Apollo said, smiling confidently at him as he set him on his feet. "Feel good?" Percy nodded, getting himself steady. "Let's go then." He said, and much to the sea prince's comfort he held his hand, intertwining their fingers, before walking toward the door.

…

He held onto Apollo's hand tighter than he would ever admit, he didn't know where the elder god was taking him, where they were going, but he didn't care too much as long as he didn't let go of him.

Other gods were around, Percy became fascinated with how he could sense each one as they passed. Apollo strolled on as if he didn't notice, but he was probably just used to it. It was like before but with a brand new sense, new abilities, everything was fantastic and intriguing, he couldn't help but become distracted, sometimes to the point where Apollo had to practically drag him along. Most of the other gods offered him a small smile, others just looked at him curiously and some of them, though they didn't show it, were obviously hesitant in any friendly advances.

They ended up in some beautiful Greek gardens, he went along with Apollo but was no longer aware of where he was walking. He could have been heading right for the edge of a cliff for all he was paying attention.

He had never noticed how pretty flowers were…

"Percy… Percy." The sun god elbowed him, bringing him out of his daydreams to see that they weren't stood alone anymore, Poseidon and Zeus were in front of them. His dad next to Apollo and the sky god next to him, sat on a stone railing. It took the new god a few moments to realise that it was his father who was addressing him.

"Uh, what?" He uttered in confusion.

Zeus rolled his eyes. "As eloquent as ever." Poseidon smirked and turned his head toward his brother, talking quickly in Greek, out of habit rather than to conceal their words from Percy.

"_Shh. He's getting there."_

"Eventually." Uttered Apollo playfully, earning himself a quick sideways glare from Percy.

"Percy" the sea god tried again, this time getting his son's attention. "How are you feeling?"

_A bit dreamy to be honest. _"Like someone turned on the HD…" he said absently, looking between the two eldest, noticing this new aura they had around them, not their godly forms, but certainly godly…

A smile grew at the corner of Apollo's mouth, surely Percy had noticed the 'HD' before? Though it would have been a gradual build up, and now with the different surroundings and people… everything must be shiny and interesting, Percy was acting akin to a magpie.

The sea prince tried to snap himself out of it, concentrating on not acting too weird. It was then that he realised that everyone knew he and Apollo had been having sex for the past week or so. His cheeks tinted a deep shade of red as he leaned a little closer to his boyfriend, keeping a firm grip on his hand. Apollo was lovely for enduring what was, by now, quite possibly the most painful hand holding session ever.

"He's quiet for once, what did you do to him?" Zeus asked Apollo casually. Percy found it intriguing how they spoke to each other, now he wasn't demigod they could speak how they normally did, though he wasn't sure how he would feel about them being so casual with him, if they were going to be, that was.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little nervous about being in such close proximity to such power. He couldn't quite feel it before, but now, as with everything else, he could sense it, it was intimidating, even what was coming from his father. He wondered why Apollo didn't feel intimidating, he could sense how strong Apollo was, not as powerful as the other two gods, but close, still very powerful… but, it was different, he felt like he was _part_ of Apollo's power, rather than a separate entity… he was totally unaware that the conversation had carried on without him.

"He is on his own little planet" Poseidon said.

Apollo agreed. "He has no idea we're even talking at all right now, let alone that it's about him."

"He's strong." Zeus said, changing the tone of the conversation. Apollo's blue eyes flickered up to meet his father's.

"Quite. And he's still growing." He replied, trying not to make it sound threatening.

"Indeed." Zeus was unconcerned, as far as threats went, Percy was relatively low risk. The boy might be growing powerful, to match Apollo even, but he would never have it in him to be in any way harmful to Olympus. Besides, he was a young god, and would be for a long time, young gods never had the edge. Plus the fact that he would never go against Poseidon, or Apollo, and Apollo would never go against Zeus. It was a nice little bond between the two elder gods that worked to the advantage of many.

"Apollo, may I have him for a while?" It wasn't really a request, Poseidon wanted to see Percy, end of.

Percy arrived back on planet Earth as soon as Apollo released his hand, he suddenly felt panicky, where was Apollo going? Nowhere. That's where.

"What?"

"We're going for a walk." Poseidon said to the confused godling.

"But-" he started.

"Percy, I'm sure you'll survive without him for a while, come on." He took one more look at Apollo before walking away with Poseidon, actually managing not to visibly show how much he'd rather be glued to said sun god. Once out of ear shot Poseidon turned to his son, smiling. "How are you?"

"Fine, I guess." He concentrated on keeping his breathing nice and even, attempting to calm his nerves.

"Where's your sword?" Percy looked down to his jeans, weapon belt absent.

"At Apollo's." he answered, as if it wasn't obvious. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Right, well, not that you need it." Percy looked back behind them, but as he well knew, they'd rounded corners, Apollo was out of sight. "He's not going anywhere." The king of the seas said idly.

"I know, I was just…"

"You don't like being separated from him, that's okay." Percy didn't need to reply, he just smiled. Poseidon paused by what was obviously an edge to Olympus, Percy could see New York City down below, between various formations of fluffy white clouds. It was a view that could take anyone's breath away, though he'd never _really _stopped to admire it before. "I promised not to take you far, they're still setting up for tonight." Poseidon said with a sly smile, Percy looked apprehensive at the statement. "Don't worry, you are rather well liked, most will be quite drunk anyway. Especially Dionysus, so do not be drinking anything he gives you."

"I thought he wasn't allowed to-"

"Special Occasion. Which brings me to something else… it's all for you, so, other than everyone on Olympus, is there anyone in particular you want to come?" Percy's calm face fell, and a sad expression found itself as it's replacement. Did he want anyone to come? He'd offended and cut himself off from them all. Though there was Nico, he'd say Nico was his closest friend, Karl, Andy and Rob were great, but he could never share this part of his life with them. He frowned further, _this part, _it wasn't a part anymore, he was a god now, it _was_ his life. He thought of Grover, though last he'd heard Grover was up in Canada somewhere, he'd been busy ever since becoming Lord of the Wilds all those years ago. He wondered whether Grover would appreciate coming, being around gods made him feel rather skittish. It occurred to the sea prince that their link had been severed. He realised that it had been ever since he had become an immortal, a god, he'd been so overwhelmed with Apollo's bond that he hadn't noticed, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that.

He obviously didn't want Annabeth there, for her sake, it would really be rubbing salt in the wounds… thinking of her made him think of Athena, he was _not _looking forward to that meeting… she made him anxious at the best of times. Who else did he have? Sam liked him, but Sam was just a child, and Apollo's son. Inappropriate for several reasons. He thought briefly of Thalia, but he guessed their friendship had diminished somewhat, he hadn't seen her for nearly two years. He doubted she'd like a party like this anyway, especially if people were going to be drunk and rowdy.

He looked back to his dad, the elder god had been waiting patiently for an answer while Percy had been thinking. "Just Nico." Percy said, a little sadly. "If that's okay?" He added.

"Of course." Poseidon said, smiling. Then something occurred to Percy.

"What about Triton?" He asked.

"Triton is a god, he will be here." his dad replied. Percy thought about it and tilted his head. "The majority of gods will be here, and Nico of course." The young god shifted awkwardly, from his entire life up until recently… he just had Nico, his best friend.. Poseidon sympathised with the uncomfortable position Percy was in with the demigods, but he had something to cheer him up. "I know I already got you something, but, well…"

Percy smiled. "If you're trying to say you got me something because I'm just _epic_, you can." Poseidon laughed.

"You have been spending far too much time with Apollo."

"I'm not _that_ cocky."

"Yes, well, anyway…" the elder god glanced out into the clouds and smiled. Percy followed his line of sight, but was confused, unless the gift was a cloud… what an unusual gift that would be… his eyes narrowed as a familiar black Pegasus flew up into the air, swooping over them before coming in for a landing. He trotted over, whinnying as he got close.

'_Boss! And the big boss!' _The stallion bowed his head toward Poseidon, to which the sea king nodded.Blackjacksnorted playfully, moving his legs as if he were just happy to hear the clip-clop of his own hooves.

"Blackjack, hey." He held out his hand which the animal rubbed his head against, flicking his mane when he pulled away. Percy looked to his dad, he was still confused.

"Take another look at him, look closer." The sea prince stared hard at the mythical creature, eyes widening when he realised.

"He's…"

"Everyone needs a companion. Not that there's anything wrong with Apollo… but a friend is a precious thing." Percy didn't know who to hug first, Blackjack or his dad, for the thing was, Poseidon had made his beloved Pegasus immortal.

"Dad I love you." He said bluntly, before wrapping his arms around the animal's neck, trying to go for some sort of middle ground. Blackjack nickered, earning a rub on the nose from the elder god. He blushed a little, bluntly saying that to his dad, that felt far too Disney for his own liking.

"Don't tell Triton. I can just imagine the response now._ 'I only got a shell'" _Poseidon added, though he didn't fully mean it, Triton probably already knew, and he wouldn't be that bothered, he wasn't fond of flying. Though it was true that he hadn't ever rewarded him with any sort of animal. Percy couldn't help his smile, he wasn't going to lose Blackjack. He closed his eyes, face pressed against the animal's neck. "It took a little coercing, but Zeus agreed eventually. You know what he's like." Poseidon winked before turning his attention elsewhere. "Anyway, you." He looked to Blackjack. "Off, I want him for a while longer."

_'Yes boss.' _He nuzzled into Percy's hug before trotting away, unbeknownst to the sea prince he was heading to Poseidon's apartment, off to nestle down in its garden.

Percy smiled, wrapping his arms around his dad. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Even though I shouldn't be showing you quite so much favouritism." The god replied, squeezing his son tightly within his arms. "And remember, tonight is for you, just you, not Apollo. So enjoy yourself…" he let him go, looking into identical sea green eyes. "But don't get too drunk, I won't be happy if I have to carry your drunken, sick-smelling self away again." Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't it Apollo who carried me?"

"Close enough." Poseidon replied, without even as much as a hint that he considered himself to be incorrect. He reached over and pulled the collar of Percy's shirt aside, checking his shoulders. The sea prince instinctively batted his hands away, stepping back to give his father a disgruntled expression. "Has he bitten you again?"

"No-yeah, no!" Percy went red, unable to meet his dad's gaze for more than a few moments at a time. Poseidon narrowed his eyes, sighing as he stepped back and pulled himself up to sit on the marble railing.

"I don't approve of him hurting you." He said, patting the space next to him. Percy climbed up, the railing was wide enough for him to sit cross-legged and face his father.

"He doesn't hurt me." He said sheepishly, it was true, though that particular evening when Poseidon had dropped by for a visit, _that _had hurt, even if it had felt good too. The sea king raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "He doesn't, and anyway, I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that. I just don't trust him."

"I do." Percy frowned when his father couldn't hide the uncertain look that crossed his face. It made him feel bad, why was it so wrong for him to trust Apollo? The elder god realised what he'd done and covered it up with a smile.

"Percy, I want you to know something." The sea prince caught his eyes. "You can be separated from him at any time."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I can cut your bond." Percy narrowed his eyes. "If you ever wanted me to."

"I don't-"

"_If _you do."

"I won't." Percy said firmly, holding his father's eyes for a moment before looking away. "I'm so fucking embarrassed." He said quietly. Poseidon just laughed despite his language.

"Yes, and you will get a few comments to that degree." Percy furrowed his brow, he was right, as he knew he would be, his and Apollo's activities were common knowledge and gossip. "Don't worry, you'll have fun… just, be yourself." They shared a smile. "You can find your way to Apollo, can you not?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe-" Poseidon cut him off.

"Good. Try." The sea god quickly stood in the process of leaping backward off the edge of Olympus, but he disappeared before he even started to fall. Percy stared at the empty space open mouthed before silently -and carefully, climbing to the floor.

To find Apollo. It was probably a bad time to admit that he had paid little attention to their direction when they had started walking. He sighed and looked around. Nope. No idea. He closed his eyes, concentrating. _Apollo… Apollo… _he gasped, he could see him, sat casually with Zeus, he could see the entire route to him in his head, he knew exactly what to do and where to go, it was incredible… Apollo knew he was watching him, his blue eyes flickered aside and a small smile grew on his face, the look lasted but a moment, then his attention was back to Zeus.

He opened his eyes and where he was, once again dominated where he wanted to be. He had his directions, he had only put one foot in front of the other when a voice sounded from his side.

"So you are the famous Percy Jackson." the sea prince turned and there stood a boy, short curly hair, piercing amber eyes and a mischievous smile, he looked a few years older than himself, perhaps around 22, 23? though looks were always deceiving when it came to gods. He was dressed smart-casual, with his hands shoved into his pockets, though despite this, he still managed to looked more formal then Percy. "Son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus and… Lover of Apollo." The boy stalked over to him.

"Um, hi." Percy said awkwardly.

"Hello." The boy seemed to be looking him over in a rather curious manner. Percy didn't quite know what to say, he didn't know who this boy was. He felt too nervous and awkward to try and think his way into that 'link of knowledge' Apollo had explained. He could tell he was a god, but he couldn't tell his nature, all he could recognise was a graceful air about him. The boy pulled a hand from his pocket and held it out. "The name is Ganymede." He said, smiling. Percy's ears pricked, Ganymede, he knew that name, wine server of the gods or something like that, he also remembered from Apollo that Ganymede was an immortal lover of Zeus. He took the offered hand and shook it, noticing the piercing eyes boring into him. "You should be careful."

"Why's that?" He kept his tone neutral.

"Because they will have your hide if you wander over to the plaza before it's all ready" Percy smiled. _See? He was being nice enough. _"You should relax, it's not good to be so tense. Catch you around, Percy." He gave the sea prince one, small casual wave as he walked away, disappearing around a corner.

Percy watched after him, it had been a curious encounter but he seemed nice enough, at least it was one more person he could get on with. He shook his head and carried on his route, eventually finding Zeus and Apollo.

The sky god seemed to be leaving as soon as he got there, he narrowed his eyes at the sea prince as he strolled by, smirking as soon as his face was out of sight. Percy felt something, was that a flicker of pride? From Zeus? In what? in who? He stared blankly after him until receiving a poke from Apollo.

"If you were looking at anyone else like that I might start getting jealous."

"Yeah, _never _going to happen."

"He's not that bad." The sun god said, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"The very fact that you say he's not that bad, means he's that bad." Percy said. Apollo chuckled into his shoulder.

"Have fun with your father?" Percy smiled.

"Yeah." He said simply, maintaining his grin. "Did you?"

"I would hesitate to call it '_fun'_ but yes, I suppose so." He kissed the side of Percy's head. "Come." Apollo took his hand started walking enthusiastically in the direction of more densely built buildings.

…

"Apollo. Percy." Called a sweet voice. Percy had an inkling as to who it was before he looked. Apollo subconsciously held on tighter to his lover's hand as they faced her.

"Aphrodite." Apollo greeted casually. Percy didn't quite know what to do, he ended up smiling shyly and giving her an awkward wave.

"Oh he's adorable with you!" She squeaked happily, clapping her hands together. Percy's eyes widened a little, she was acting peculiar, like she was hyper... He stepped a little closer to his boyfriend just to be on the safe side of things. "Look at you together." She gave them both a wide smile, her eyes shining brightly. "And you love him so-" she almost seemed like she was going to cry from glee. Apollo squeezed Percy's hand, speaking to him privately.

-_she goes a bit loopy the first time she meets two bonded gods.-_

Percy glanced at him before looking back to Aphrodite, she didn't have quite the same hold over him as before. Though of course he'd never tell her that she wasn't attractive to him, he wasn't _that _stupid.

"Percy." She said. "I need you for a minute." She looked to Apollo, grinning sweetly in a way that only she could. "Alone, if I may." The sun god nodded, looking briefly to Percy.

_-two minutes.- _he said jealously to Percy, nodding and wandering aside. The goddess of love pulled him aside before presenting him, out of nowhere, a box, black, about the size of a shoebox, topped with a deep red ribbon.

"It is a gift, don't be shy, take it." Percy did, awkwardly.

"Thanks…" he smiled at her.

"Go on, take a peek." She encouraged. The young god lifted the lid and immediately blushed at the contents, he swiftly closed it again and looked at the goddess in utter embarrassment. She winked at him. "A surprise for Apollo perhaps?" She implied slyly. "Have fun." She skipped away, clearly happy with herself. Percy looked back down at the box, daring to take another look. _Kinky… _he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes, placing the box safely under their bed back down on planet Earth. Apollo timed his re-entry perfectly, walking over and looking at his innocent lover's red cheeks with intense scrutiny.

"I think I need a drink…" Percy said, somewhat flustered. Apollo raised an alarmed eyebrow. "Don't." He warned with a sigh, pulling himself against the sun god. He nuzzled the collar of his shirt, breathing in his sweet scent. "You smell good." He slid his arms up, hands clenching in the fabric of his clothes.

"Easy Percy, not the time or place I'm afraid." The sea prince reluctantly pulled himself away, willing the stirrings of an erection to just go away as well as being thankful that no one was around.

"It's totally the time, just not the place." He said sheepishly. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"I certainly hope you're not quite so-"

"Horny." Percy interrupted.

"-this evening." Apollo finished. The sea prince flashed him a naughty grin. "Percy, later." He warned.

"We still have plenty of time." Percy said, stepping closer to his boyfriend. Apollo just chuckled.

"I said no, Percy. Learn some control. And don't pout." He kissed Percy's cheek before slinging an arm around his shoulders. "Come on, we have places to be and people to see." Percy went red.

"Must I really be presented like some sort of prize?"

Apollo grinned. "You sounded rather like me just then."

"Shut up." Percy replied.

"But yes, you do." Apollo added, Percy wasn't quite sure if he was serious or not but decided to just accept it. He guessed that it must have been some way for Apollo to socially mark his territory, Percy was mostly okay with that, he was Apollo's, _that_ he liked knowing, he held his head high, he wanted people to know that Apollo was _his_ too. However he didn't want people thinking he was some weak… _victim, _that needed Apollo's protection and attention all of the time. Because he wasn't. He was strong all by himself. He was a god now, powerful and independent. He didn't need to be taken care of. "What's on your mind?" Apollo asked, having been watching Percy's thoughtful expression for at least three minutes straight.

The sea prince smiled at him. "Nothing, just thinking." Apollo laughed.

"Yes, that was sort of what I was asking about." Percy smiled.

"Sorry, I just suppose distracting myself is stopping me getting distracted by everything else."

"Yes, my little magpie, it is a big shiny world."

"That it is." Percy replied, again mimicking Apollo's mannerisms. His smile fell as they rounded a corner, there were more gods around, and boy could he feel them. He gently shouldered off Apollo's arm out of a need to feel able to flee. They exchanged small communicative smiles as they continued, toward a group of familiar gods.

Percy just knew- or felt, Apollo's defensive mood when he casually moved himself to be between himself and Ares, regardless of the fact that there were two others between them also. No one else noticed it, but Ares didn't care so it was hard to tell with him. Artemis was there, she was calm, but happy too, happy for her little brother, happy that he was happy. Hephaestus -or 'Phaesty' as he had a weird urge to refer to him as- was present, he was curious, but overall just neutral about them, though he disliked being near to Ares. Hermes was perched back against a railing opposite him, grinning casually, he was excited, playful and restless, happy and comforted by a brotherly bond with Apollo and just a little pride for him, Percy.

Percy's eyes widened a little, since when did he know how everyone felt. He quickly thought back, he hadn't noticed anything from Ganymede, then again he'd been somewhere between nervous and buzzed at his new situation. His dad, he'd felt loving and protective, he'd barely even noticed… but no, nothing from Zeus except maybe that little hit of pride… and Aphrodite, she was happy, just, loopy, as Apollo had adequately put it, he couldn't recall… when had it started? He hadn't noticed, it had just creeped up on him out of nowhere.

Were they doing it, or was he? He couldn't imagine any of them willingly baring their emotions, unless of course it was just normal, and was something else that Apollo had failed to explain to him, then again he hadn't exactly given him much chance to…

He felt anxious, he was close to a group, he could feel all their 'auras', distinct and unique signatures, like scents that you just _feel_ rather than smell. A glance to his side revealed that Apollo was talking to them, they were talking in Ancient Greek, he found that curious, though gathered that it must be habit, or that they just preferred it. He understood better and was, to his personal surprise, keeping up with the conversation. Hermes was poking Apollo with personal questions and innuendos, Artemis was remaining above such things, purposely making herself oblivious to the messenger's comments.

Percy found himself blushing, Hermes saying things wasn't so bad, but in front of the others it was a little embarrassing. A soon as the thought crossed his mind they seemed to be walking again, Apollo guiding him by his hand. The messenger god was walking with them, hands pushed casually into his pockets and he strode as confidently as Apollo.

"Percy, you haven't spoken a word yet, the other's may be fine with Apollo's rather protective rules but I will _completely _disregard them." He said with a cocky grin.

The sea prince looked to his boyfriend. "Protective rules?" He questioned.

"Lover boy has told everyone not to say anything mean to you." Hermes explained for him. Percy was confused.

"Why?" He didn't need an answer, he felt it from them both, Apollo wanted to protect him. "I don't need babysitting." The older gods didn't say anything. Apollo loved him, but he felt a faint, though somewhat distinct feeling of pity come from Hermes. He looked at him. "I don't need your pity." He said sharply.

"Percy, I didn't say anything." The messenger replied, he could tell he was concerned now, worried for him… Percy softened his expression, he didn't know he cared. Come to think of it Hermes was pretty nice to him, considering the past and all…

"Sorry…" he said. Hermes smiled.

"Think nothing of it." He said, he and Apollo silently agreeing to continue their walking. Percy saw them glance at each other a few times.

-_Everything okay Perce?-_

-_yeah_-

His answer was short, but to make it up he slid his hand into Apollo's, blushing and smiling as his beloved sun god lifted his hand, kissing the top of it. He did it as if it were nothing, just something normal and everyday. Smiling at him as they carried on.

"So has he kicked your ass yet?" Hermes asked.

"Hey, no one kicks _my_ ass." Apollo replied. Percy smiled, he'd had a piece of it though.

"Then what is he looking so smug about?" The messenger said, smirking at Percy. Apollo gave him a playful push in the shoulder.

"Probably just laughing at your ridiculous slander." He retorted. Hermes pushed him back, and before Percy could register it, it had turned into an all-out wrestling session. Both gods looking up from their mutual head locks as a interrupting cough sounded from behind Percy.

"Not fighting for his affections I hope." Percy looked to the source of the soft voice. Artemis offered her brother's lover a smile before looking back disapprovingly at the fighting siblings, letting them continue their silly little play fight. "I look forward to seeing you tonight Percy Jackson."

"But you're seeing me now…" Percy replied, not quite seeing the point of her statement.

The goddess smiled. "True, but gods shine most brightly when surrounded by other gods, I have a feeling that you shall be no exception." Percy listened to her words thoughtfully.

"Why?"

"Because, functional or not, we are a family, and family is stronger together. You know this." Percy offered a small smile before becoming distracted with Hermes and Apollo practically rolling around the floor.

"Are they usually like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. As brothers are I suppose, as Apollo is… but I assume you know him rather well."

"Probably not as much as I like to think." Artemis looked at him curiously.

"You're not as dim-witted as you act."

"Thanks, I think." Percy said, smiling shyly, looking back to his boyfriend. He did feel a little put down that she agreed, but it was true, Apollo had lived an age, and it would take an age to hear about all his experiences. Regardless, they had forever to be together and tell each other everything, though Percy guessed it would be rather one sided, he was boring in comparison to Apollo.

"You hide your intelligence by feigning ignorance, the same way your father does so by seeming so brooding and isolated. I may not know you as well as my brother does, but we Olympians have known each other for a long time, so I know your father, and, time has proven that you two are alike, even if you are a little cheekier than him."

Percy grinned, he guessed that there was a compliment in there somewhere, hidden by the _totally inaccurate _opinion that he was like his dad.

"Apollo adores you, now that you have shed your mortality, he cannot lose you that way, but it would still break him to have to lose you any other." Percy stared at her, despite some past experiences he still had trouble quite believing that Apollo was _that _fragile. "I _ask_ this of you Percy Jackson, do not hurt my little brother, for he will surely not hurt you."

"I don't think he's _that_ attached to me." Percy said weakly.

"Then you are intelligent but obtuse." He looked at her.

"He may not try to make it obvious, but to lose you would mean the end of his world. He is so in love with you." He could tell that she cared deeply for her brother, she was proud of him.

Percy didn't know why he did what he did next, but when the first tear fell down his face, he couldn't stop the rest. He tried rubbing them away slyly, blinking to stop them coming, what was wrong with him? Talking about Apollo, it made him sad for no apparent reason.

"Have I said something to upset you Percy Jackson?"

"No, of course not." He offered her a smile. She would have questioned further, but it was obvious that Percy wouldn't appreciate it, neither would Apollo, even if it was suspicious.

"Farewell, Percy." She nodded before leaving in her very own graceful way.

_-I'll be back soon- _Percy said to Apollo, making the sun god pause, immediately getting side takled by Hermes.

-_okay- _he replied, watching Percy curiously as he disappeared, it sounded selfish, but he didn't like him being so independent, he missed having him clinging close to him.

"You _do _have to separate at some point." Hermes said to him, his hair fluffed and dishevelled.

"It feels strange to have him so far away…" Apollo replied, staring to where Percy had been.

"Man up lover-boy, if he can kick your ass I'm sure he can take care of himself." Hermes said playfully.

"He has not!" Apollo said in defence, shooting Hermes a glare.

"You're telling me he's been immortal for a week and he hasn't done _anything _violent? By accident… or not." Apollo narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe a little." He said shortly. Hermes grinned.

"Go on, what did he do to you?" The messenger asked, a little too smugly for Apollo's liking.

"Other than throw me across the bedroom?" He asked, smiling sheepishly, though unlike Percy would be, he wasn't blushing. He and Hermes were bros, they could say anything to each other without even a hint of shame or embarrassment.

"Well well, I did know you were into that on occasion, but Percy, he seemed so innocent." Hermes said, giving his friend a sly side-smile

"It wasn't like _that, _I was trying to help him ascend."

"And did he?" Hermes asked, grinning. Apollo gave him a droll look.

"Not like _that_."

"No? You must be losing your touch…"

"Would you stop it." The sun god said impatiently, the younger god just laughed.

"Sorry." He said. Apollo rolled his eyes. _Liar._

"It tires him." He continued. Hermes resisted the temptation to say something like 'I bet it does'.

"Normal." He said, agreeing with Apollo's assumptions.

"And, he did shoot me with my own bow." Apollo admitted. Hermes snorted in laughter, quickly covering his mouth when his big brother gave him a warning stare. Apollo maintained it until realising he had to admit all of it. "In the ass." The messenger couldn't hold it in any longer, he burst with laughter.

"Why did he have your bow?" Hermes asked between fits of giggles.

"I was teaching him. I didn't think he would actually be able to hit me."

"Clearly."

"Yeah yeah, shut up about it." Apollo said, Hermes managed to control himself but didn't bother to stop grinning. They continued walking, just wandering around, after all, it was Percy who wasn't allowed to see anything yet, not him.

"So I take it everything _else _has gone okay?" Hermes asked, rather less unchaste than before.

"Yes." Apollo replied bluntly, sharing a knowing look with his brother before looking forward, their bedroom activities had been wonderful, magnificent even… though he felt a little shameful of the slightly abusive treatment he'd inflicted on Percy at times, taking him roughly, making him bleed and limp, as well as biting him so viciously… it was never his intention to hurt, he loved Percy so much, and feeling so instinctual… he'd never been this way before, sure, he had in small ways, but never so, he'd hesitate to use the word obsessive, but that was what it was essentially.

"You do not seem so sure." Apollo shook his head, dismissing the topic, he promised Percy long ago that their sexual activities were private. "Where has he gone anyway?"

"To see his mother. He hasn't seen her for a while." Hermes furrowed his brow, considering whether or not he should speak his mind.

"Apollo, how is he, after Oceanus…" he asked hesitantly. The sun god winced, stopping in his track and looking into his brother's eyes.

"I don't know."

"You _don't know?" _Hermes asked.

Apollo sighed. "He seems better, but… but I wouldn't be surprised if he was hiding it from me, pushing it to the back of his mind and pretending to himself that he's okay."

"It is a hard thing for someone so young to go through."

"You don't need to remind me, I'm well aware… sometimes I see it when I close my eyes, see him touching him-"

"Hey, calm down, you have him back now." The burn in Apollo's eyes made Hermes more than a little nervous.

"He shouldn't have been gone in the first place, I should have been there."

"You could not have-"

"What? I could not have _what? Known? Foreseen?"_

"It is hard for you to see him, you've said this." Hermes tried.

"Yes. Which doesn't make it any less my fault."

"He doesn't blame you."

"How would you know?" Apollo asked quickly, once again feeling defensive of his lover.

"I wouldn't, but _you _would." The sun god backed down, it was true, through his and Percy's bond he would know and feel if Percy harboured any resentment toward him over the experience, however it didn't stop him feeling guilty. Tensions were high when Percy was taken, the fallout of his death could have been apocalyptic in proportions, he and Poseidon would have been baying for the sea titan's blood, Zeus, Artemis and Hermes would have definitely sided with him, the sea would have been at war with itself, a struggle for control between Oceanus and Poseidon. The titan's wouldn't have stood with Oceanus, and Poseidon had majority control anyway, it would have a been a one sided, though still fierce fight. With the gods behind him, Poseidon would have been a sure win.

Still, it was all irrelevant now, Percy would not die, Oceanus was imprisoned in Tartarus for his offences against Olympus, he would not be able to disturb their piece for a long time. Not long enough in Apollo's opinion. But more than long enough for Percy to become a very dangerous adversary for the Titan to have.

"Come on." Hermes said. "You have him, and you are both happy. Was that not your goal?" Apollo smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it was."

…

"Percy!" The woman smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around her son. "Look at you… you're all…"

"Godly?" The immortal offered.

"Yes, I suppose so." She said happily, looking him over. They went into the house, Percy felt comforted, all the familiarity, it felt so very safe, even compared to Apollo's place. Nothing matched the comforts of home, home wasn't a place or building, it was a feeling, and the people you love… his mother… he hugged her tightly. "You look so like your father." She said, ruining Percy's moment.

"No I don't" Percy insisted sheepishly.

They just talked for a while, how Percy felt, the cool stuff he could do, the party that evening, and of course Apollo, appropriate parts only of course. Which unsurprisingly were in short supply, he surprised himself with just how much time they spent just… _touching each other_, not to put too fine a point on it.

As they spoke, he could feel such pride from her, happiness, joy, love… he couldn't stop himself smiling. She was so_ easy_ to read in comparison to the gods, her feelings weren't masked with powers and a divine kind of consciousness that overshadowed them. Gods took work, effort, but his mom, a mortal, she was an open book.

He told her of his desire to move into Apollo's place, she seemed okay with it, but of course she was losing her first baby, she smiled, she didn't expect him to still stay at home once he was a god, but it didn't make the loss any better.

When he went up to his room, he still had hours before he needed to get back. He looked around, his trident was at Apollo's, so was a sizable portion of his wardrobe. He looked to his desk, on its top was his camp necklace, an incredible feeling of nostalgia washed over him. It was foreign to him. He had no idea when that came to be so, but it unsettled him. He reached out slowly, fingertips just brushing it… he withdrew, he felt like it wasn't his anymore. Was he the only god who had one?

He looked aside… Tyson's present! He picked it up happily, admiring the archer design as he put it on, wearing it proudly. He swiped it out to look at it for a moment, smiling, Tyson was going to think he was so cool now that he was a god. He swiped it away with a sigh, wandering to his bed.

He knelt on the floor and pulled out _the_ _box. _Pulling off the lid, he found it incredible that he'd managed to move his lube from here to his hand and back. He wondered where Apollo's 'box' was. He looked at the other items, realising that he never had before, passing glance maybe, shortly before he'd embarrassingly pushed them back under his bed. He blushed as he looked at the condoms, Apollo had never used one with him, neither of them had even suggested it, Percy would be lying if he said one's use had never crossed his mind. But hey, Apollo being who he was, he guessed he could trust him that they weren't needed, because he was sure people were supposed to use them for these sort of things… his cheeks burned once more, what he'd learnt about such things had been from experience with Apollo, he knew little else, other than odd bits of health info that he'd either heard or read in places.

His eyes caught the book, it was an embarrassing informative guide of some sort. He remembered wanting to read it at some point in the past… he looked around, no one was watching, though he could just feel that no one was, that was definitely a good benefit of this immortality thing.

He spent a little while further investigating his box's contents, his face continually tinting as he thought further into certain things.

Not long later he started considering what he would take with him when he moved out, he guessed he'd need his clothes. _Maybe_. His books, a few photos, that was it really, that's what you got for your main hobby being sword-fighting. Which reminded him, his bow was downstairs, it was obviously nothing to Apollo's, it was a more modern compound bow, it looked technical, but again, nothing to Apollo's, and they generally didn't use them in camp at all. So it was just as well that he only used it at home. Rarely. Usually when he was annoyed.

He had no idea what he was doing about his schoolwork, he just assumed he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

…

"Hey." Percy said, appearing next to Apollo.

"You need to learn not to just _appear_, it doesn't look cool and mysterious." The sun god said playfully.

"You want me to just sneak up on you next time?" The young god asked. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken." he said, smiling. Percy could feel that he was more than relieved to have him back, he was so taken in by his boyfriend's feelings that he almost didn't notice that Hermes was there. He looked to the messenger shyly, stepping closer to Apollo. "I'm glad you have returned, you're almost late." The brothers shared a look before Hermes walked away casually, leaving the couple alone. "Ready to start your immortal life?" He asked.

Percy smiled. "I thought I already had?" The sun god considered that for a moment.

"Your public one." His lover smiled.

"Absolutely."

…**End of Chapter 67…**

Haha, Apollo and Percy finally leave their sexy little bubble, it's a big, shiny world out there after all, and it's Percy's to explore.

You just _know _Hermes would make crude comments about them, that naughty messenger him.

…

**More updates will happen soon. :3**

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

**Brotherly – PercyxTriton (UPDATED)**

Crazy - PercyxNico

**Guilt – PercyxPoseidon (UPDATED)**

Hell Above Hades - Percy

**I Give It All – ApolloxPercy (UPDATED)**

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

**My Run Away – HermesxPercy (UPDATED)**

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

**Poker Face - PercyxSurprise! (UPDATED)**

**Rendezvous – Percyx? (NEW)**

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

Until Next Time,

-Pp


	68. Party Time

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long, I've had a lot going on, and now my email system thingy has gone completely to Hades… so I changed my email on my FF account, I'm not even sure it works now… you have no idea how much of a heart attack I have when I think it's deleted all my FF emails…**

**Also… happy birthday to me… I believe it's still the 5th in most places left on the atlas from me, so **_**technically**_** still my birthday. :)**

**Enjoy!**

…**Chapter 68 - Party Time…**

_"Ready to start your immortal life?" He asked._

_Percy smiled. "I thought I already had?" The sun god considered that for a moment._

_"Your public one." His lover smiled._

_"Absolutely_."

…

Percy realised that they had only been on the edge of Olympus, for the rest that he hadn't seen had undergone a dramatic transformation. Lamps of Greek fire lit the streets, which were all decorated in washes of blue and green ribbons and banners, like the sea rippling in the fabric above him. His father and Apollo walked in front of him.

The sea god was apprehensive but confident, confident in his son, and immensely proud. It made Percy feel good to feel that, did Poseidon know he could feel his emotions? He could feel everyones'. They were all in a mix, a jumbled mix in a sea of emotions floating around among the distinct flavours of powers, the auras of the gods…

His face dropped when they reached the plaza, it was decorated much the same, it was all beautifully grand, like some lavish Greek festival. But all the gods… he felt like he had just ran into a wall, their presence hitting him full force, he had to physically take a step back, looking around curiously from his place between his most beloved gods.

Poseidon turned to look at him briefly.

-_Are you okay?- he asked._

_-Peachy, are you?- _Poseidon smiled slightly but didn't reply.

The other gods tried not to make it obvious that they were looking at him, but he knew they were, all watching the new god with keen interest. That's what he felt the most, their curiosity… some feelings of resent made him nervous, but he couldn't pinpoint them to an individual. What made him more nervous was that if this emotion thing was willing on their part, that meant someone was willingly making him feel their resentment. Why did they resent him? Becoming immortal? Perhaps a general dislike then. Or maybe it was because he was with Apollo, he started feeling a little angry, Apollo was _his. _He didn't want anyone looking at him.

He kept his feelings well hidden, looking rather brooding instead of irritated. He tried looking around, seeming interested, which he was, interested; but distracted. He perked up a little in shock when he felt a few hints of attraction, his stomach twisted, he was flattered, people were attracted to him, _divine people._

Poseidon led the way, letting Apollo drop back to behind Percy. He meant what he had said earlier, the night was for Percy, not Apollo.

Percy could feel that from him, a curt attitude towards his boyfriend, and he knew Apollo got the point, but the sun god was determined not to leave him, just in case. He wasn't totally sure he liked Apollo so obviously, _publicly_ treating him like he needed babysitting, but it _was_ comforting.

The sea god walked through a path in the crowd, Percy looked around him to see where they were heading. He saw Zeus and that was all he needed to know. He was sat casually on a marble bench, next to a bored but slightly curious Hera.

When they stopped in front of them the goddess looked him over, Percy didn't quite understand the feelings he got from her, they were a little resentful, but overly quite neutral toward him. Percy was rather glad that Amphitrite wasn't as famously involved in meddling with the lives of her cheating husband's children, though she still did hate the sight of him.

"Welcome Percy Jackson." Zeus said, looking him over. A small smiled crept onto his face as he pulled something from his side and threw it to Poseidon.

The sea god smiled, turning to his son. Percy was hesitant while not being sure what was happening, people were looking at him, a lot of people. All the main gods were there, the Olympians, as well as countless others. Past his father he could see Hades and Nico, he glanced at them for merely a second before turning his attention back to his dad, to the shining piece of gold in his hands, a gold crown of laurels.

Poseidon flicked his eyes to the space between them, silently summoning Percy forward.

The sea prince did as he was asked, nervously stepping forward to face him with Zeus to their side. Percy almost shook with nerves when Apollo stepped away from him in favour of standing with his brothers. His father's smile didn't falter in the slightest as he placed the crown on Percy's head, the beautiful gold shining in his dark ebony locks.

_-Well done my son. You always deserved it.-_ Percy couldn't help but blush, in front of all the other immortals… he was officially the new guy. And now he had to wear the official headgear. He glanced to the other side of his dad and caught sight of his Triton stood at the edge of the crowd, trying to keep to himself. His sibling smiled at him, and he got the intense feeling of a brotherly bond, it made him smile too._ -ready to party?- _He turned his smile back to his dad. He changed his mind, _that _was the most peculiar thing his dad had ever said to him.

_-Sure-_

…

Percy was more than relieved when everyone stopped looking at him, he stood almost embarrassingly close to his dad while Apollo was elsewhere, apparently talking with Zeus.

Percy felt a bit unusual with everyone else's emotions at his fingertips, he was getting better, he merely had to look and think and he knew how a particular person was feeling, he was pretty sure they didn't know, but he wondered how they all dealt with everyone knowing their emotions, and was someone reading his? Some probably were, he was the shiny new toy.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon asked. Percy looked at his dad, he was worried, _why was he so concerned?_

"Nothing. I should be asking you, what's up?" Percy asked innocently, the sea god smiled in a rather amused fashion.

"What gives you the impression that something is up?" He asked. Before Percy could answer Triton walked over, earning a wide smile from the youngest god.

"Don't look so happy. People will start thinking I like you." He said moodily. Percy still smiled at the small curl of Triton's lips, he could feel that he liked him. He then noticed how remarkably similar they all looked, the three of them standing there, even if Percy didn't look quite as muscled as them. He was much younger, muscled, but still in his gangly teenage years. His hair was nearing Triton's length now and for a moment he considered that maybe it was time for him to get it cut, it was getting irritating to deal with after sex. He smiled a little more as he thought that. Of course Poseidon's hair was short and he had a beard, Triton did slightly too but Percy flatly refused to have one altogether.

He decided to try something a bit daring, he took a good look at his brother, giving his emotions a good think. He was surprised to know that he was feeling protective and rather anxious, he hid it well.

Triton noticed he was being stared at. "What's wrong?" They asked at the same time. "Nothing." They both said again. They gave each other competitive looks. "Stop that." They echoed.

"Percy-" Poseidon interrupted, stopping their banter. "Why would something be wrong with him?"

"Because he's nervous." The godling said, as if everyone already knew. Both the elder gods gave him a disbelieving look.

"What are you talking about?" Triton eventually asked. Percy began to doubt himself.

"N-nothing." He said, casting his eyes in another direction, hoping for something to come along and change the subject.

"Percy…" Poseidon tried, his youngest son looked at him as if their previous conversation didn't take place. _-why do you think something is wrong with everyone?-_

Percy managed to keep his face as straight as his dad's while they spoke.

_-I don't- _here considered his answer. -_just you two. And 'pollo.- _Poseidon physically raised an eyebrow which made Triton watch him curiously.

_-Why?- _Percy looked at him, he didn't want to say, he felt ridiculous.

_-I don't know, because he's afraid I'm gonna run off with someone I think.- _he felt a vague sense of amusement come from his dad.

_-you know what I was asking.-_

_-it doesn't matter- _Percy said, taking a deep breath and yet again hoping that something would come along and change the subject. Triton came to his rescue… again.

"Come along, little brat-" Poseidon glared. "Brother." He corrected. "Your first drink of the evening shall be with me." Triton placed a hand on his sibling's back, smiling at him playfully. Percy liked the sound of that.

"Sure." He said, both of them receiving an eye roll from their father, but they took his smile as permission.

…

"Are you sure he'll be okay by himself Apollo? I thought you had him under 24 hour babysitting. Then again, I suppose big brother is as good as any to f-" Apollo shot the god of war a glare and cut him off.

"_Watch your tongue!"_ He snapped in Greek.

"I'll do a better job of keeping my mouth shut than you do of keeping your pants on." Ares retorted.

"You're one to talk." Apollo clenched his fists, he had to remember what his father had said, he needed to keep his cool. He couldn't start fighting, even if he was being provoked…

"I have my bets on _him_ being the first to crack, fucking some man, or-" the war god chuckled. "-g_etting fucked_, I suppose I should say." Apollo was furious, how he wished he could knock that smirk right off his face.

"You will close your mouth if you know what's good for you."

"And what will _you_ do?"

Apollo laughed. "Even as a young demigod, Percy could defeat you. _I_ however, am far more dangerous, as you well know, and as such, it would be wise not to provoke me." The sun god narrowed his eyes threateningly.

"Do not speak as if I do not know you, _whelp_. I will-"

"Ares. Apollo." Came a voice from their side. The sun god's lip turned up in a slight smirk, purposely to irritate his brother. "I certainly hope you're both behaving." Neither of them responded, neither wanted to be the one to go running to daddy. "Speak." Zeus commanded sternly as Hermes appeared behind him.

"I was merely pointing out that Apollo probably shouldn't let his _plaything_ wander, it would be unfortunate if he… _wandered_ too far." Apollo hated that snarky, toothy grin, his expression was murderous. "After all, you don't keep your boyfriends for long do you?" That was it. Fearsome sunlight burned in Apollo's fists, he stepped forward, his younger brother was faster, placing a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Apollo, this is not the time nor the place." Hermes said, staring into his brother's venomous eyes.

The sun god didn't want to let it go, he was seeing red, barely even noticing Zeus marching Ares away. He felt a little dizzy, the light in his hands flickering and dying out. He took a deep breath, steadying himself.

"Are you okay?" The messenger asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." Apollo said, determined not to let his instability show. Hermes decided not to push it, Apollo wasn't a child.

…

"Try again. Like this." Triton repeated, holding his hand out and appearing himself a glass filled with the wine of his choice. Percy tried, but he couldn't, and he was beginning to make himself look silly. He pouted and crossed him arms, grateful that they were just to the side of the party, sat on the wall of a fountain facing each other, regrettably sober.

"Pfft. Wine is boring anyway." Triton chuckled.

"Do _not _let Dionysus hear you say that." He said. Percy just smiled. "Well then perhaps this will be more to your taste." He placed his hands flat on the marble between them, cupping them before lifting. Stood under them were two shot glasses, full, of course. The younger brother raised an eyebrow as Triton picked them up, handing one to him. "Drink up." Percy did as he was told, both of them downing the shots.

"Holy shit that's vile." Percy choked out, almost choking Triton himself with laughter.

"But good." Percy smiled, feeling the liquid's trail burning down to his stomach where it pooled in an odd way. "Another?" Triton offered.

"Sure." The elder god waved his hand over Percy's glass, refilling it.

Another two shots later and Percy was buzzed, he had barely put the glass down before he fell backwards, his fall being cushioned by the water of the fountain, thanks to his brother's quick reflexes.

The godling just laughed, pulling himself back up. "Percy, please don't tell me I've gotten you totally tailed before the evening has even begun."

"Tailed?"

"Legless." Triton explained. Percy grinned.

"That a mer-mer thing?" He asked, bursting out in laughter. Triton couldn't help but laugh, _silly little godling_. '_Mer-mer'? _

"Yes, it's a 'Mer' thing." They went silent for a moment, though he party was going on rather audibly next to them.

"So, why _are_ you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous Percy." He said with a convincing face, but his little brother knew better.

"Good, because, that would make me nervous." He offered Triton a smile. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"Not leaving me to drown in my own embarrassment." The elder god smiled. "I'm going to kill Apollo when I find him"

"Poseidon told him to stay away. He wants you to become confident on your own."

"He worries too much."

"Maybe so, but it is true. Anyway, your friend has been looking over for a while now, I suggest you go keep him company for a while." Triton said, nodding toward the crowd.

Percy squinted, honing in on a rather distinct person, a demigod… Nico! His face lit up, saying a quick goodbye to his brother before rushing over, thankfully not being drunk as he leapt up.

The son of Hades met him with an enthusiastic hug, both of them jumping around a little in excitement. Nico smirked. "It's disgusting how much all this suits you. Crown and all." Percy suddenly felt conscious, raising a hand to touch the golden laurels on his head.

"Does not." He said dismissively.

"Careful. We don't want you getting arrogant."

"Shut up." Percy said playfully, taking a good look at his friend. "You're a demigod." He said thoughtfully.

"Er, I know the phrase; screwing your brains out, is probably relevant, but-"

"Nico!" Percy said, blushing intensely.

"Well you did just point out the obvious. Too good to hang out with me now?" Percy missed the sarcasm and immediately felt bad.

"No, of course not, you're-"

"Perce, relax, I'm joking. I heard it was you who invited me." They both smiled. "To a party full of immortals." If Percy didn't know better he'd say there was a bit of shyness creeping onto Nico's usually stoic face.

"You're my best friend, who else would I want here?"

"Isn't Apollo your best friend?"

"Apollo's my lov- boyfriend. Both." He concluded, only feeling embarrassed because of their proximity to other gods.

"Things are calmer at camp." Nico said, nervous as to how Percy would take it.

"I don't deserve it to be."

"He spoke to his children."

"I know. He shouldn't have."

"Someone needed to explain it to them Percy."

"It shouldn't have come to it. Will told me to walk away, and I didn't- couldn't, and I deserve to be hated for that."

"No one hates you." The god gave him a disbelieving stare. "Well, except maybe _her…" _he knew exactly who Nico meant.

"She take it bad?" He asked, with a face like he was about to rip off a bandaid. Nico shifted awkwardly.

"She was pissed, you know she was, though to be quite honest the other Athena kids were fed up of hearing her go on about it, most take the view that it's not your fault you're gay." Percy had to recoil a little. "No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant, they think that you can't help it if you don't like her like that, and she should probably get over that. " The demigod said anxiously. "This, this is all coming out wrong… I just mean to say that, no one hates you for who you are, or what you like, it's just that, we all thought we knew you pretty well, and then it turns out that you're into guys, and into Apollo, which, you know, isn't _uncommon_ in camp." He swallowed thickly at the expression that crossed Percy's face. "But at the same time it turns out that you're dating him, and not only that, you're going to marry him… it's a little hard for everyone to take, it suddenly felt like we didn't know you at all."

Percy hated how nervous he was making his friend, it wasn't a nice feeling. "Please, don't treat me any differently, I'm me, I always will be." The demigod smiled.

"Yeah, _always_." The remark didn't make Percy feel any better, in fact he felt downright awful. "I'm joking Percy. Cheer up, You don't have to tell me who you are, I already know." Percy listened curiously. "You're my friend, immortal or not."

"You know, I think that this is the most you've ever said to me in the space of a few minutes." Percy said, sharing a smile.

Nico became distracted, staring past his friend and into the crowd. Percy turned to look but he somewhat wished he hadn't, Hades was leaning Persephone backward, licking some, probably very alcoholic, liquid off her chest before it disappeared down her low-cut top. Percy was pretty sure that he was only noticing how sexual it was because he and Apollo had been at it a lot and now he felt in withdrawal.

"That's… somewhat disturbing…" Percy said quietly.

"They've been acting like that a lot lately. It's disgusting."

"Well they _are _married."

"You're only saying that because you and Apollo have been getting it on." Nico said, playfully.

"Yeah- trying not to think about how _everyone _knows that." The immortal replied sheepishly.

"I think that for those of our bloodline-" he looked over to the gods"-sex is sort of quotidian in a rather unusual, but highly natural way." Nico commented with a sigh. Percy blinked, it took him a second to catch up with what he had said.

"Yeah, I suppose…" he said a little absently. "Wait… what's _quotidon _mean?" He asked in his familiar silly way, making Nico have to stop himself grinning.

"Quoti-di-an. Daily, customary." He said simply.

"Oh." Nico was a walking dictionary, who knew.

"So why aren't you with Apollo?" The million dollar question.

"My dad thinks that we should… I don't know, get some distance I suppose, he keeps insisting that tonight's for me, not Apollo."

"He doesn't like him being with you." Nico added. Percy frowned, it didn't really all come down to that did it? His dad liked him being happy… he knew that, so it was just Apollo he didn't like. That much was obvious. Well, Apollo was nice enough, but it was the combination he didn't like. But his dad would have to put up with it. He knew all he needed to know about Apollo, and they loved each other, that was the end of it. "Olympus to Percy, come in Percy."

"What- sorry." They shared a small smile, the pause in their conversation made them notice that the party was really getting started. All the wild antics of a modern party with the atmosphere of a lavish festival, yupp, Greek parties. There were gods and goddesses dancing, conversing, drinking, mustn't forget the drinking. Which reminded him, where was Mr D? He was allowed to be drinking, and Apollo said he was an okay guy, funny when drunk, but his dad gave him the idea that he'd be up to no good when he was off his face. He had to admit, he was rather curious, it was sort of comparable -in a _really_ strange way- to seeing a teacher drunk, not that he had, he just got the feeling.

He was getting a lot of feelings lately… he looked back to Hades, he loved her- he looked away, he didn't want to feel into that, it was too personal. He blushed a little, he'd thought it was cool, but perhaps delving into people's feelings was just invasive… even if he couldn't help it sometimes. Like now. Talking to Nico, it was just there, like his sight, his hearing, his weird sense of all the other gods' 'auras', it was unavoidable…

…

Percy took a good look around, all the other gods… he had a hard re-comprehending that they were his family. Would things really change? Was he to be socialising with them on a regular basis now? He couldn't help but hope that maybe they would care about him, that he'd become a 'cousin' that they all liked, he definitely didn't want to be making enemies, not that soon anyway…

…

"Quickly." Apollo said, pulling his lover away from the party, they rounded one or two corners before the sun god pushed Percy up against a wall, smashing their lips together. Percy groaned, pulling Apollo against his body and grinding against him. He couldn't help himself, it had been so long, so very long since they had touched. He felt dirty for wanting this so badly, but he had no choice, there was no other way of getting rid of the awkward libertine feeling.

Percy looked around quickly, the alley, which was far too palace-like to be an called an alley, was empty.

Apollo moved to kiss and suck his neck, pulling his collar aside and nuzzling into his shirt.

"Mmnn, Apollo, stop, stop…" he said, only managing to whisper the last half of the sentence.

"What's wrong?"

"Is it bad that I want to start hitting whoever looks at you?" He asked, still pressed between the wall and Apollo's body. The sun god considered it for a moment.

"No, as long as you don't, I suppose-" Percy nodded quickly and started kissing him again, satisfied with his answer. Apollo flicked open Percy's jeans, pulling them a bit looser and pushing his free hand down the back of them. He smirked at how sweetly the sea prince groaned before becoming embarrassed at their public location. Apollo pulled their lips apart but was unwilling to venture far. "Relax, everyone is at the plaza." He murmured against his skin before continuing their kisses. He squeezed a cheek in his hand, kneading the flesh in his palm. The sun god sucked at Percy's collar bone. "You think I like people looking at you either?" He said with a hint of urgency as his free hand found its way up Percy's shirt, groping his muscled torso. "You may not have noticed, but they look at you, other gods and goddesses, they like you, a young, _very_ beautiful god, they want to taste your beauty, taste your youthful innocence." He pulled his hands from the boy's clothes and grabbed his long black hair, pulling his head back against the wall. "I won't let them." Percy felt bad for what he thought next, he felt jealous, not totally because of anyone who might be looking at Apollo too, but because a _lot _of people had already had Apollo. Had sex with him. And as much as he didn't like that, it wasn't fair either, he'd slept with no one but him, not that he wanted to, but the freedom was just nice to have.

…

"I doubt they will have gone far." Zeus said, but it didn't do much to sooth the anxious Poseidon. The god of the skies followed his brother casually, strolling along after him. "Besides, you must let him do as he wishes." The sea god paused to look down a side route, but Zeus eyes were drawn elsewhere. He tapped his brother on the shoulder and nodded down another path. From where they were they could see the blonde sun god holding Percy up a wall.

The sea god started a brisk walk down to them but was halted by his brother and pulled back by his arm.

"Leave them be." He said, almost softly. But Poseidon tried moving again, much quicker as Apollo pressed hard kisses against his son's lips, delving a hand into the back of his jeans as he secured the leg against his hip. "Poseidon…" Zeus said sympathetically. The sea god shot him a small glare, he could still hear the smirk in his voice, it was impossible not to. They both paused as Percy pulled Apollo's hands away, twisting them around and shoving the elder god up the wall, catching his lips in passionate kisses.

Poseidon almost grinned at the look on Zeus's face, especially as Percy started kissing or sucking his neck, making Apollo arch his head back against the wall, barely containing a groan as Percy worked, pressing his body against his boyfriend's and sliding a leg onto his hip. Apollo held Percy's shoulders, fists clenching in his shirt.

Zeus stared at his son, he was being dominated by Poseidon's kid. He paused to glare at this brother. "Don't even say it." He said lowly, Poseidon chuckled. He didn't care what Apollo wanted to do in bed, or not quite in bed as it happened, but he didn't like being downsized by Poseidon, even if it was their next generation.

Poseidon started pushing Zeus on down another path, for some reason deciding that Percy could have five more minutes. He stole another look at his son, freezing as he noticed Percy, staring at him defensively from Apollo's neck, the sun god still seemed unaware of them, blissfully enjoying Percy's ministrations. The few seconds of eye contact were enough to warn the sea god away, pushing Zeus off in front of him.

Percy grinned, returning to Apollo's neck. He was pretty sure that Apollo hadn't noticed them standing there, he could feel how Apollo felt, and aware definitely wasn't it. He'd felt something from Zeus this time, surprise, intrigue, a little competitive. His father had felt protective but proud, not to mention slightly smug.

Apollo started pressing back, they exchanged full, passionate kisses before finally pulling away reluctantly, stealing quick kisses until they were far enough apart.

Apollo smiled breathlessly. "Pent up?" He asked.

Percy smirked, fixing his jeans. "A little." He twisted his body slightly, erections were meant to be pulled out, not confined.

"Want me to help?" The sun god asked, stalking forward.

"Trying to concentrate on non-sexual thoughts." Percy said, pushing his hands into his pockets for the time being.

"Sorry…" Apollo said sheepishly. Percy looked at him, rather feeling like jumping him.

"Could you- um" Percy blushed a little but his boyfriend tilted his head in question. "-Calm me down." He finished in a begrudging tone.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to-"

"Yes, I know, but if I jump on you in front of people, it'll be yours who's ass I kick." Percy said with some playful venom.

"Percy." They heard from their side. The sea prince hadn't felt his father approach, he looked at the sea god, watched him raise an eyebrow and nod towards the party. Apollo stepped closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, for the first time ever Percy felt him effecting his body, he didn't know if Apollo was purposely making it that way or not, but either way, it was interesting to feel.

He had to correct his stance a little to stop himself falling over, but he soon recovered, moving to stand next to his dad at lightning speed, looking at the sea god bright eyed and smiling.

Apollo corrected himself subtly, following the sea gods quietly. He could hear their conversation.

"So have you spoken to anyone other than Apollo and Triton?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer already.

"Nico?" The sea king gave him a droll stare.

"Immortals, Percy." The boy shook his head. "You need to socialise more; Aphrodite perhaps." A look of alarm crossed his face.

"What?"

"She will take you around." Poseidon said cooly.

"What?" Percy repeated. "Why?" He was almost even more alarmed when his father gave him a sly grin.

"because it will be good for you." He said, far too amused for Percy's liking. Before he knew it he was stood in front of said love goddess, she was hard to miss, loopy as she was. "And here." He eagerly passed his son a glass of wine. "Have fun." -_but be careful-_

Percy smiled sheepishly, giving Apollo a sympathetic smiled as Poseidon led him away, only giving him the chance to kiss the top of Percy's free hand before leaving. He had no idea what his dad was going to say to his boyfriend, but part of him considered that it could be no worse than whatever Aphrodite was going to say to him.

"Percy! How are you my dear? Still very much in love? Yes, I know you are, I know these things you see." She said, all in one breath. Percy just smiled politely, eventually taking a sip of whatever his dad had given him. He coughed, well, it was definitely alcoholic, it wasn't as good as Apollo's choice for him, but it was okay. The goddess continued. "You are both so wonderful together, he loves you very, very much. And you love him! Young love! It is so refreshing!"

"Yeah." Percy said, continuing to smile. Everyone seemed not to be taking much notice of her behaviour, probably having seen it before a few times, he however, had no idea what to say to her, but it wasn't much of a problem, she seemed happy to be chatting away to him.

"And I would imagine your sex is quite good, yes? How are you enjoying it?" She had an almost innocent grin on her face but Percy looked horrified, his cheeks burning an intense red. He could think of anything to say, not that he could speak, his voice had died and all the brain cells he had left were currently running around his head screaming in a blind panic. "But what I don't know is, who is being the feminine party?" Oh gods, _she did not just put it that way… "_who is taking, being the submissive-"

"Um, I-"

"Yes, yes, Apollo doesn't want anyone intruding on your privacy, but I hardly think _that's _necessary, after all, what is more beautiful than love making, _and_ I'm curious, and it is _my _territory." She looked rather bitter about the whole thing, and Percy decided it would be best if he kept his mouth shut. She was hard to predict at the best of times, and he could feel that she definitely wasn't to be tousled with when angry. "Come." She led him away, and Percy decided on taking rather large gulps of his drink along the way.

They went to the rowdy end of the party, where a lot of immortals were drunk, including the aforementioned Dionysus.

"Peter!" The sea prince's eyes widened, his body freezing when someone hugged him somewhat suddenly. "Good work little demigod, I knew you could do it!" Whispered the rather off his face god of wine. "You're a good one-"

"That's nice" Percy said awkwardly, trying to smile. He felt so uncomfortable, and claustrophobic, unreasonably close to panicking. "Um, please stop hugging me now." He tried politely."

"Take this." D said happily, his finger poking the rim of Percy's near empty glass. It partly filled with something different, a dark red wine. "you'll like it." Percy smiled, at least he'd let go of him, but unfortunately he was watching, and waiting for him to drink his little gift.

Dad had said not to but… he took a swig, coughing abruptly at the bitter taste as it burned down his throat, surrounding immortals chuckled at the display, but Percy hardly noticed, it was hitting his head a most peculiar way…

The next hour or so was a blur, a foggy haze, of people, sounds and sights. He was blind drunk and had lost sight of Aphrodite completely, instead he was in the social group of a few gods he didn't even know the names of.

He was laughing hysterically, they all were, even if they weren't quite as inebriated as him. They were singing an old Greek song that Percy didn't know the words to, but he tried anyway, only pausing half way through to breath, realising that he was going to be sick.

That was when he panicked. He didn't know anyone, he was alone, and it was noisy, he couldn't even see Dionysus anymore, he couldn't see much of anything anymore. He fell over, all he wanted to do was be sick or pass out, but no, he couldn't, not there…

"Percy?" Someone called. "What are you doing?" The voice wrapped his arms around him, pulling him up off the floor.

"Hey! Lemme go!" His drunken attempts at resisting were feeble at best, but it wasn't long before he was in the appropriate place to be spewing his guts. The hands returned as soon as he was finished, lifting him up and sitting him on something soft. He was drunkenly falling into it as he tried pushing away his apparent rescuer, not hearing a word that was coming out of his mouth. "Stop touchin' me, I have a boyfriend. Asshole."

…

"Just sober him up a little would you." Poseidon commanded, he'd had enough of watching his son slap the life out of Apollo. "Before he hurts himself. Or you."

The sun god did as he was told, bringing his lover back to a merely buzzed state. He watched the boy look around in a daze.

"Oh." Was the first thing to leave the prince's mouth, behind Apollo who was knelt in front of him -looking rather amused- was his dad and Triton, looking decidedly, unamused, at his display. He tried smiling, _when in doubt; smile. _It seemed to work, and was let off with a sigh.

"Come along little magpie, the night is still young." Apollo said, helping Percy onto his feet.

…

He spent the rest of the party with his _closest _family, apparently getting so drunk you puke is fairly common for newbies… at least they were laughing about it, hell, at least they were the only ones who knew.

He sat on a marble railing, another one wide enough to sit on comfortably, Apollo was next to him, trying as hard as ever to get him to eat.

"Come on, please" Apollo pleaded holding up the Ambrosia on a stick. Percy raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. The sun god tried everything, bribery, puppy eyes, begging, playfully commanding… nothing worked. he even stood there, making a show of how nice it was before offering Percy some, he wouldn't budge.

"I don't like it." He said innocently, swinging his legs slightly.

"Who doesn't like ambrosia?" The medicine god asked in frustration. Percy reacted only by smiling.

"Me. Clearly." He leaned in for a quick kiss, finally silencing Apollo's protests. Percy felt so at ease now, looking around; yes, he could get us to this, these people, he'd be okay, he was sure of it.

He had time to think in his contentment, watching Apollo as he conversed with others… Aphrodite was right about one thing at least, he really did love the guy…

…

"Apollo?" The sun god turned, seeing his lover, stood there in his usual glowing beauty.

"Percy." He said smiling, putting an arm around his neck and pulling him in for a quick kiss. The sea prince didn't even mind that there were other gods everywhere. "Enjoying yourself?" Apollo asked, keeping Percy close.

He nodded, giving his boyfriend a smile. "Apollo, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked, almost sadly. The sun god gave him a concerned look.

"Sure…" he said, giving farewell to who he was talking to before walking away with the young god.

They went a little away from the crowd, where it was quieter, and the far off Greek fire made the area glow warmly. The sounds of the party were quieter there, and if he couldn't before, Percy knew Apollo could probably hear the beat of his nervous heart.

He could see the dancing city lights over the edge of the balcony, a seemingly endless ocean of colour and life.

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked, seeing upset on his lover's face.

"Nothing, everything's wonderful." Percy said, his voice betraying his feelings. Warm tears slid down his cheeks, dripping from his jaw.

Apollo reached out, catching them and brushing them away, he parted his lips to speak but he was silenced by Percy's smile, breathtakingly contrasting with his sad features. The sea prince placed a hand over Apollo's, holding the warm skin against his cheek.

"I just love you." He said, sea green eyes sparkling. The sun god smiled.

"I love you too." He slid his arm around the boy's waist, leaning their heads together and swaying with the quiet music. "You are the love of my eternity."

…Bonus…

"I want you." Percy said quickly, kissing Apollo as much as he could manage while drunkenly unbuttoning the sun god's shirt.

"You can have me." Apollo replied, stumbling slightly while Percy pushed the garment from his shoulders.

The sea prince shoved him roughly backwards, sending him flying a little way onto his bed before moving at divine speed to kneel between his legs and pin his hands either side of his head. He kissed him fiercely "I love you, my fucking beautiful Apollo."

The sun god growled when Percy's teeth found their way up to bite his ear, tongue licking a trail down to his neck where the boy sucked the hot skin, nipping hungrily. He ground his hips up, getting frustrated when Percy lifted himself back, denying him the friction. The boy was toying with him! He huffed, trying to pull his arms free and flip them over.

"No." Percy commanded, in such a way that made excitement rush through Apollo's body.

The sun god looked up at him, it wasn't a command meant to restrain him, it was a command to say that he wanted to make love to him, passionately, he wanted to be in control, to give him pleasure, all he needed to do was let him, trust him. It wasn't a time for discussion.

He left his arms resting above his head when Percy released them, continuing to touch his body.

He felt so buzzed, so energetic… he wanted his lover, his boyfriend, his fiancé, his Apollo… he deftly flicked open Apollo's trousers, pulling them and his boxers down and off his legs in one swift motion. Damn, Apollo was beautiful, so very beautiful… and he was all his, all his to love. He whipped his shirt off, leaning on his hands either side of Apollo's torso.

The sun god adored how passionate Percy's eyes looked, burning their deep sea green, how wild they seemed through his hanging ebony hair. His heart pounded in his chest, and a part of him was totally convinced that Percy was possibly going to be a more dominant god than him, not that he _totally_ objected to that…

They exchanged fast hard kisses while Percy tried- with less dexterity this time, to undo his belt and buttons with one hand. When he managed he pulled them open hastily, and almost in sync, Apollo immediately pushed his hands in, squeezing Percy hardness and gaining to only sort of control he'd have that night as Percy groaned, detaching their lips and grinding into his palm.

He knew and felt that they _needed_ to be together, and as such he denied Percy's hands any access while he slicked the sea prince's length with oil, both of them working in sync, pushing the remainders of Percy clothes down his hips as he guided himself into Apollo's waiting entrance.

…

They kept their bodies as close as possible, moving in unison well into the darkest hours of the morning. Apollo would have done anything to see the view from above them, Percy's toned back, the way his muscles moved as he thrusted into his body, smooth skin leading down to his half hidden rear, teasingly showing as his jeans hung desperately onto his hips.

He was glad for the sound proofing on his apartment, useful for music, and relentlessly screaming Percy's name among curses and moans. He could feel the masculinity and testosterone pouring from Percy's very pores, and he would never comprehend how much it turned him on, how much it meant to him…

…**End of Chapter 68…**

**Hey again, sorry if there are any mistakes, this chapter took me ages, and I'm still not happy with it. I tried, I really did. :/ I may edit and change and re-upload, it depends how I feel and what you guys think, so please review or PM, or I won't ever know.**

**Thanks for reading, there will be more chapters that should be up soon, and I'll be updating my other stories soon too, but it's about half three in the morning right now and I was eager to get this up for you guys.**

**Also, IMPORTANT, sorry if anyone has PM'd me and I haven't replied, as I said, I do have a lot going on, so feel free to insistently poke me with messages or questions, I won't mind. :) in fact, I welcome it, reviews and PMs are awesome. I read all my reviews a dozen times, and usually always reply to my PMs. **

…

Shameless advertising time :D

**Read my Percy Jackson stories :D *offers cookies***

Series:

Brotherly - PercyxTriton

Crazy - PercyxNico

Guilt - PercyxPoseidon

Hell Above Hades - Percy

I Give It All - ApolloxPercy

In The Line of Duty - PercyxNico

Love starts with Sex? - ApolloxHermes

My Run Away - HermesxPercy

Overcast - PercyLuke (rape-fic)

Poker Face - PercyxSurprise!

Rendezvous - Percyx?

Oneshots:

Skirmish - PercyxAres

You - PercyxDionysus

…

**Until next time,**

**-Pp**


End file.
